Black Roses
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada - The mortal who was unloved and the god who cannot love. This is their tale. Based in the Ambrosia Universe by Cyndi. Chapter 30 up.
1. Blood and Ichor

_WARNING: This story contains extreme sexual violence, rape, and violence in general. DON'T read unless you are prepared for that._

_This story directly intertwines with Natural Progression, so they are going to be written together. I hope I can do this story justice. Enjoy the ride. 3_

_Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. If it did, you'd know about it. :P_

_Primacron belongs to Cyndi and used with permission._

_Cronus and Oblivion belong to K and are also used with permission._

_Everyone else that doesn't belong to Hasbro and Takara belong to me._

**Black Roses**

**1 – Blood and Ichor**

_I can feel the blood flowin' through my veins,  
Spillin' on my soul  
And now the hunger is getting bigger,  
Come a little closer now, pretentious whore  
And pull my trigger_

Disturbed – Meaning of Life

Of all the places he ever expected to meet a god, Purgatory wondered how on earth he had managed to meet one in a bar, of all places. There was a place he went to all the time on Cybertron, which could be called classy for the scum of the Universe. Not one person who stepped through its doors could be called an ordinary civilian. To be accepted into the inner circle range, you at least had to have committed a total of ten minor crimes and one major one. The bar was lit with dark green lights as they lit up the mechs and femmes on the dance floor. Sometimes techno-organics stopped by, but that was a rare occasion. In the corner off the dance floor were a few pimps with armfuls of whores, waiting to be purchased for the night. They sat on black leather couches while the rich purchased them, and walked into the back rooms. This particular pub also doubled as a brothel.

Trading of drugs and illegal substances was often done here. The policing force of Cybertron had tried to shut this place down, but with so many of them coming back raped, half beaten, or dead, only the bravest officers dared to prosecute those that hung around this area. It was one of the reasons why Purgatory especially enjoyed this area. It was filthy, it was grand, and most of all it was a place that he called home.

He had been raised in the darkness and with the very worst of society. When he had been thrust into the light, he had found it blinding and irritating. He did not understand goodness or the kindness of people. It had taken him a long time to understand them, but by then he was too far gone to be brought back from the slums in which he was born. Before he had gained himself a name, he had worked up the 'ranks' of sorts on the streets and took the top rank of King.

He was the King of the Damned, and worse still, he was proud of it.

And so Purgatory sat on his stool, looking over the club. Despite being renowned for his job of Spark harvesting, the green-and-purple helicopter was far from unapproachable. He constantly wore a cheeky grin on his face as a default expression that made him seem like a decent person to an outsider. Indeed, he didn't appear to be particularly scary at a first glance.

But looks were always deceiving.

His purple optics flickered as he watched the doors out of the corner of his optic to see who might come through them. He was always on the lookout for new people to enter and see what they did as well as welcoming back people he knew and liked. Although, _like_ was as far as it ever got with him. Many of the people that he took to the bedroom had since figured out that Purgatory lived up to the helicopter reputation of being brutes in the heat of sex. If his size didn't indicate it, how he handled a whip certainly did. Purgatory was _vicious_.

Often people told him he was incapable of love. Purgatory agreed because he didn't think he was either. But he was happy as he was. He was rich. He was strong. He was content with where he was in life. Aah, being evil was fun.

He looked up as a stranger entered the bar. Interesting; a newbie to the chaos. But this mech … Purgatory's optics zeroed in on the bot.

The stranger was completely black, save for the purple glass of what could be seen of his cockpit just under his chest, and his head crest that looked like the crown of a savage god. His optics were icy purple as well, and his chin stud was silver. The 'copter noticed that the bot seemed … sharp. Every edge seemed to be a straight line, even the full lips and long, pointed nose on his black face. He was quite little, too. Very slender while using a cape made of … Purgatory couldn't guess … made him appear bigger. What he could not place was the feeling of intensity that suddenly gripped his spark. This being … was no ordinary mech. And he was …

There was no other word for it. Purgatory thought that little mech was downright _gorgeous_. And he suddenly wondered what it would sound like to hear him moan that pretty head of his in ecstasy… and he blinked. THAT was new. Normally it took a lot more for the 'copter to want to fuck someone, but a mere glace at that figure? It sent his lust into overdrive. The 'copter dismissed it for now; he had probably drunk too much.

Everyone hurried to get out of his way as the stranger eased himself onto a stool near him, and ordered something full of dry ice that steamed more than the fog machine itself. Purgatory turned back to the dance floor, but it was very clear that his attention was still riveted on the small, slender mech that had decided to capture his attention.

And then, he spoke from inside his fog cloud. "Take a holo, it'll last longer."

How Purgatory had managed to hear him was a miracle unto itself under the music and bass pumping through the floor. For such a scary, little mech, he was very soft spoken. But because his attention was so focused on the jet, Purgatory had heard him perfectly.

"Hmph. My apologies. I have never seen you before," he sipped his own drink. His own voice in comparison was loud, but to most it was pleasant to hear. He had a soft, growling undertone that added to the sensuality of his voice. The 'copter had bragging rights in that he had often sent people into overload just by whispering in their audios. "You're either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid, or incredibly powerful to be here."

"You're awfully big to say that, you know. But I like them big and stupid," the black bot replied in that hissing whisper…

"Heh, oh really?" suddenly Purgatory felt a bit miffed. This bot had a lot of nerve! "Then I guess you must be one of the powerful ones to be here,"

"I'm more powerful than anyone in this room,"

"Hmm, interesting," he replied, "What's your name, O Powerful One?"

"Primacron," he sipped his drink again, watching for a reaction. "You?"

He grinned. "That would translate to 'darkness', would it not?"

"Wow, your intelligence astounds me,"

"You should never judge a person by appearance alone, after all,"

Primacron looked at him, icy optics revealing nothing. He asked, "What is your name?"

"Purgatory," he replied, grinning and baring a rusted fang. While he kept his body in tip top shape, he had not made it into a habit of keeping his teeth very clean. It was only a bit of rust that was quite easy to clean off, but he did have a little bit of laziness in him. He had just never had a reason to clean them, and they certainly scared people. It also put people off kissing him, which was also another intention.

However … this mech was someone he would like to taste. Inwardly, he decided that he would brush his teeth if he was lucky enough to score with him.

The bot exhaled a huge gush of smoke through his nose, his drink finished. He smirked at the helicopter, who towered over him. To most, his own smirk would be pleasant if his optics weren't so very icy. "Your name says a lot about you. Naming yourself after the limbo between death and the afterlife...I wonder what made you choose that name?"

"You could say it refers to my profession," he looked at Primacron, "So since your name means _dark_, am I assuming correctly if I say you are a being of darkness, or maybe even a God?"

If possible, Primacron's optics got even colder as his smirk widened. "_The_ God of Darkness."

"Well then, it is an honour to meet you, Sir God of Darkness," he was getting more and more interested in this little mech now. Wow, a _God_! "And here I thought I would never meet a god in person."

Well, he never expected to meet Primus, in any case. He had heard of Unicron and had wondered if maybe he was Primus' antithesis, but that was clearly not the case. What was ironic was he was basically sitting with possibly the most evil Transformer to exist ... and yet fear wasn't an emotion that was particularly prominent. Far from it ... maybe he really had drunk too much not to fear someone who could blow him apart with a mere look

But life wasn't fun without it.

"Consider yourself lucky then. Now don't anger me, or you won't live to tell about it," the god grinned at him in a way that Purgatory would recognise later on meant Primacron was a bit intoxicated.

Purgatory stood up and came over to sit next to him at that. So he was right ... this god could easily kill him. So, he just kept up his smarmy grin and asked, "Then would it please you if I brought you another drink?"

Primacron made a gesture to the bar and Purgatory took that as a message that he could go for his life. So he ordered another drink for him and one for himself. Sipping his new cube of black energon, he asked, "Ever tried Black energon?" He had brought Primacron an Arctic Whip AND a cube of the black stuff. Hey, if the god didn't want it he figured he could drink it. Purgatory enjoyed the feeling of getting drunk, although the hangovers in the morning were no fun and often left him feeling sick and his temper very short. The good thing about running his own business was that he could take all the breaks he wanted, so his workers knew to stay the hell away from him when he was nursing a processor ache of epic proportions.

The god muttered something negative about his teeth that he didn't catch completely, but he got the hint pretty damn fast that if he wanted him, he'd better clean up. He kept that mental note very clear in his mind because hey, he didn't care _too_ much if he had to clean them ...

Out loud, Primacron said, "You can have the black energon. I prefer straight oil when I drink dark drinks."

"HA! I love the teeth. Gives people quite the scare when I smile. The fear is delicious," and Purgatory swigged from the cube.

"There are other ways to frighten people, you know," Primacron clicked his claws on the tabletop with a sharp rapping sound, and Purgatory noticed they were at least three times as long as normal claws. Oh, _wicked_. "Nightmares, making them think you love them and then breaking their heart... it's classic."

"Oooh that's always fun."

And he began to tell Primacron all about this foolish mech who he'd had a one-night stand with who didn't realise it was a one-night stand. It was one of his best ways to be a real asshole, and he especially enjoyed doing it to virgins. "Not as good as what you've done, I can imagine. But it's still a lot of fun."

"What about tearing into the weak until they weep?" he finished the Arctic Whip and set it down on the bar, where it still smoked. The god turned towards the mortal as if he was studying him. "I think I enjoy taking mechs larger than myself, actually. More to grab," and he smirked, giving the 'copter a tiny glimpse of what looked like a very sharp set of fangs in his mouth.

"I see, interesting thought there," he looked over Primacron's smaller form to do a bit of a study himself, and noted that he really didn't seem to reflect light... "It _is_ interesting that you have chosen such a small form. While your personality is what I expected from the Lord of Darkness, I never expected you to have the body of a Seeker," although he did think it was extremely sexy. Such power in such a small form? Oh yeah, he was good and horny now.

Primacron turned his back to the bar and crossed his long leg one over the other, as if he was putting himself on display. And it was working.

"That's the point. What frightens you more? That which you can see coming, or something that can be anywhere?" and he eyed the mortal that had dared to step into his parlour.

Purgatory leaned back against the bar and looked over him, making no secret that he was indeed checking Primacron out. "Hmm, good point. That is why I like my alt mode. Helicopters can be rather terrifying," he looked at Primacron's hands once again. "May I take your hand, Primacron?" he always liked looking at a bot's hands. They told a lot about a person just from their shape and their size, all down to the tiny bits of damage that were un-removable even by the best of medics.

"My hand? Hm," it seemed as though Primacron enjoyed that kind of attention, if his little smirk was anything to go by. He finished his second drink and let Purgatory take his hand. His hands were narrow with very long fingers ending in vicious claws, and the 'copter knew that those fingers had ripped out more than a few people's hearts and souls in both the literal and metaphorical sense. Purgatory found his hands to be very elegant and quite a thrill to hold, knowing what they could do and the sheer power they held. He had never seen hands quite like his in the millions of years he had been alive.

He smirked at the black mech. "Quite vicious looking hands you have. I bet you could do some wicked things with them," and he let go. "Quite dainty too, if I may say so. What a contradiction!"

And in a very bold move, Primacron slowly lifted one of those hands and ran a claw across Purgatory's broad chest. It didn't hurt, but the way he did it … oh to Primus, he was a _tease_!

"You have no idea," the god purred.

"Hmmm..." it was a thoughtful noise as well as a pleasurable one because his mind had suitably been slammed even further into the gutter. "Would I have the honour as to find out, my Lord?"

"So you can brag that you plugged a god?" Primacron met his optics, purple on purple. His next line cemented the beginning of their relationship. "Fine by me."

And to Primus if his ego had just inflated at least double. Hell YES! "Well, you have to admit, Primacron, it's not often you get the chance," and he eyed him again. Primacron was surprising for the god of darkness, and he realised that he was very clean and crisp. So, he ventured to say, "Want me to brush my teeth?"

"Please do. I like rust _sticks_, not rust _teeth_," he said rather derisively. Okay, the god was playing hard to get. He could deal with that. Besides, it was rather fun!

"Wait here, please," said Purgatory and ducked out for a moment to the restrooms. It was easy to clean teeth – it wasn't like organics who, if they let their teeth get into this condition they would never recover. It was more like the build up of moss on the side of a swimming pool. It didn't take long to remove most of it as Purgatory eyed his reflection in the mirror. In the morning he would wonder how the slag he had coughed up the bravery to jump into bed with someone who was most likely going to be quite vicious, but Purgatory liked it when people were rough with him. Very few had the guts to do it, and those that did were more often than not rather pathetic at it.

He returned to the bar with his teeth quite clean several minutes later. "Better?" he asked.

"Muchly," the god ordered himself a shot of gourmet grade and downed it just for a kick. Then he flashed Purgatory a glowing blue vial attached to a syringe. The mortal eyed it to see if he could guess the contents, but could not.

"Feel like a real ride, Purgatory?" he asked, offering no explanation.

"Ooo a virus?" he looked interested, "What does that one do? It looks interesting."

"It won't kill you. But it makes the world interesting." A cryptic response. Purgatory wondered if this was some kind of test of his nerve.

He shrugged inwardly; Black energon was full of drugs anyway so he didn't see how this could be any worse. "Hmm .... Sure, why not?"

Primacron handed him the vial and he injected it into his energon lines. He felt a rush go straight to his head and he had to blink a couple of times to get used to the sudden invasion. His nano-immune system was nightmarishly strong from his time spent working in brothels where yearly vaccinations were required for all whores, so he had to temporarily disable it in order for the virus to work.

He looked amazed the affects. Suddenly everything was a different colour, and fractal lines were curling around the bodies in the room and around Primacron himself. "Woah, now that's some trippin' effects," he turned to the god of Darkness, "You certainly look different pink."

The Seeker laughed at that. It was a sound that might have scared the hell out of people, but Purgatory thought it was a damn sexy laugh. And then the mortal stiffened a little in shock and reflex as Primacron moved over to straddle Purgatory's lap, making him taller so they were practically face to face.

"In a few minutes, I'll be another colour," he started scratching his chest lightly, but not altogether gently, those long claws leaving faint marks in his glossy paintjob.

"Hmmm ... nice..." he smirked and grabbed Primacron's aft under the cloak, giving it a bit of a claw back in response to the one on his chest, and said, "I suppose it would be foolish of me to think that you being smaller means you like being dominated?"

He really didn't care if he took the bottom for a GOD. But he did wonder if he liked pain… And he ran his hand up Primacron's back, wondering if like mortal Seekers there would be some nice pleasure spots there ...

Primacron raked his claws across Purgatory's mouth and the mortal found himself nipping the tips of his fingers. The god grinned at him and leaned close to whisper in his audio… "I like to ride jacks. I like tight ports. I like..." He leaned even _closer_, "…cracking whips. Chain, leather...it doesn't matter."

Oh yeah, now the 'copter was starting to spark. That harsh, hissing voice sent shivers down his back, and he grinned at the god's words. "Mm, you can ride me all you like, God of Darkness. Do you like whips on you, or using them?" he moved his hands down Primacron's sides, getting under a piece of plating with his thumbs and rubbing all of the sensor bundles he found. Despite having such a unique body shape, Purgatory quickly found that he had a lot of things in common with a typical Seeker body, specifically flight sensors being in the same spots that felt damn brilliant when stimulated.

The god arched his back to those fingers and grinned, baring a fang. "Using them, naturally," and Primacron gave him a light slap. "I'm an excellent dominatrix," his codpiece was getting warmer and the mortal's was as well. They were pressed together, black on black, and purple optics met. Purgatory grinned at him. A free uplink, who was he to pass one up? There was no meaning behind this other than pleasure, and it showed in their optics when they looked at one another. Nothing but the cold, heartless emotion of lust.

"Well, well, I am glad. We have the same colour optics. Although, not now. You turned purple," he grabbed Primacron's aft to push their codpieces together more, creating sparks, before moving his hand back where it was before, pressing hard against the sensor bundles so the response could be a mix of pain or pleasure ... depending on the mech.

He watched as Primacronleaned his head back, exposing his throat almost in an invitation for Purgatory to take advantage. The mortal didn't realise that the dark god was also on the same drug and _oh_ he liked seeing the little Seeker arch back like that. So he leaned forward to bite his neck at the invitation and licking over it, his fingers still pressing against the sensors he had found earlier.

"Do you enjoy being tied up?" Primacron whispered in his low, raspy voice.

"Depends on whether I can still touch. And if it was chains that bound me," his own voice had gotten deeper, almost a growl.

Quite suddenly, Primacron's hands snapped around his own back like a viper striking its prey to grab the silver hands of the mortal daring to touch him, and pinned Purgatory's hands to the bar's top. Even if the helicopter decided to struggle, he realised that there was no way he could ever break that grip, and his optics widened slightly. Holy hell, Primacron was _strong!_

But then Primacron leaned over and he was wearing a truly evil smile. "I like dominating helpless mechs. Can you handle that?" his tone made it clear that if Purgatory didn't agree, things were going to go sour _very_ quickly.

Despite that tone and the slight fear that had sprung up when Primacron grabbed him, he relaxed slightly at that. So that was all? "I can certainly try, God of Darkness," an evil smile of his own crossed his face. "Shall we?"

The tension in the air seemed to evaporate and Primacron let him go, sliding off his lap. "Of course," and the god turned his back on him and proceeded to walk away. Was it a test to see if Purgatory would attack him? The mortal didn't know. But he stood up himself and followed, checking him out. The Seeker had long legs and a very nice aft from when the wind caught his cape and exposed it … but attacking was the last thing on his mind.

Primacron made an upwards gesture with his chin as his ship de-cloaked, hovering above the bar on its antigravity stabilizer. They use so little power he could leave it there for a million years before the fuel ran out, and it was as black as the god it belonged to, almost as though it sucked in all the light around it. Purgatory whistled at the ship. It was a nice one, and he made a mental note to get himself something more fuel efficient. The one he had was powerful, but it used a lot more fuel.

"Meet you there," the god smirked, simply levitating off the ground and into the open hatch on the bottom. Purgatory grinned and activated the jets on his back, following the Seeker.

The ship was dark, lit with dim, purple lighting here and there along the walls. They were tiny light bulbs; the Earth equivalent to Christmas lights in shape and size. Purgatory had lived and worked at night a lot so the darkness was easy for him to see in. He followed the smaller bot in front of him along the corridors, and noticed how Primacron didn't reflect any of the light at all. He had never met a mech like this before in his life, and he could feel his desire growing. Primacron would likely sense it, but at that moment Purgatory didn't really care.

Primacron led him to his grand quarters in the back, which were almost identical to the ones on his favourite base, minus the cushion on the berth. It had all kinds of equipment next to it, and the berth itself had handcuffs and chains along with some drawers underneath that _had_ to contain even more nasties.

"Go lie down. You must be so tired after doing whatever dirty work it is you've been doing," the words were spoken in a sultry, even pleasant tone.

The mortal looked around the room before the god spoke and met his words with a grin. The lair of a god ... he had to appreciate that. He did as he was told and lay on the berth, smirking, "Why thank you, Lord."

Primacron smirked … and as soon as he did, cuffs lashed out as if brought to life and cuffed Purgatory down spread-eagle on the berth. He tensed for a moment then relaxed, not looking too bothered by being suddenly pinned. "Heh, well, I should have known. What are these made of?" he jiggled his hand a bit so the metal clanged.

"Adamantium," Primacron responded. Purgatory noticed that only his optics and chin stud were really visible in the darkness of the room… although the drug he was on suddenly decided to turn him blue.

He whistled, "Niiiice ... You're blue now, by the way."

"And you look orange,"

Purgatory heard a hint of amusement in his tone as the god opened a storage cupboard to pull out several things, including a ramrod and some chains. He licked his lips and watched with interest. The fractal patterns seemed to curve around Primacron's body as if in a caress, and although he would have preferred to be able to touch, he shrugged to himself and supposed that the dark god liked doing his own thing. So, he lay back and waited, relaxed.

"If you behave, I might let you up afterward..." the god turned to face him and the mortal realised he had just had his mind read. It made him smirk, and even more so when he watched Primacron play with a link of a chain like he would a jack before he shoved his finger through it and let the length dangle to the floor. With a flick, he tossed the chain so it landed across Purgatory's chest. Then he turned the tickle rod on low and touched the end of the chain still in his hand, sending the charge through...

"I'd like that," he finally replied as he watched the Seeker, letting out a little growl as the chains landed on his chest with a clank. He shivered at the charge that ran through him and sent delightful tingles to his Spark.

And then he smacked him with the leather whip, right across the soles of his feet. Purgatory yelped in both surprise and pain and Primacron grinned. It wasn't like at the bar...it showed his fangs, like a predator that knew it had its prey.

"The safety word is 'love'," Primacron smacked him again.

He growled this time because he was more prepared.It hurt but it hurt so damn good … and Primacron looked _hot_ when he cracked a whip. "Ugh, _love_, eh? Alright—OOH!" he watched Primacron whirl the whip over his head and smack him on the left foot.

"Good boy," The god whispered as he walked up to him and grabbed the chain, grasping it just like he held the whip in his other hand. "Because this is really going to hurt," and he _smacked_ him across the chest with the chain!

And the 'copter arched up with a cry of pain. _Oh daaamn!_ He thought to himself as it took him a second to recover from that before smirking, "You're right, you _are_ a good dominatrix!"

The god didn't reply verbally. Instead he answered with a good smack with the chain for good measure before he ran the tickle rod across the same area. It was set on low, to 'tickle' rather than cause pain. Except instead of pulling back he dragged it down to Purgatory's codpiece and let it sit there for a moment or two.

"NNNGH!" he cried out again, arching in pain before relaxing again, panting. He groaned at the tickle rod on his codpiece. Sparks started to fly from it—he was getting very wound up from the abuse. Primacron wielded his toys like an _artist_.

The Seeker moved down to speak in his audio sensor. "Like that, bitch?" at the same time, he turned the setting on the rod up to medium—to a tingle that many find uncomfortable, though not painful. "How badly do you want me?" he lifted the rod, cutting off the stimulation.

"Nnngh…right now, quite a—ugh—lot!" He groaned, almost whimpering as the rod was removed. And that voice in his audio sensor … _oh_, it just further served to arouse him, sparks zapping down the top of his thighs.

"That's a good mech,"

Primacron patted his head in a gesture meant to be degrading. Purgatory normally hated that kind of treatment unless he was the one administering it, but he was having so much fun right now that he didn't really care _what_ Primacron did to him. The smaller mech coiled the chain up on his chest and looked into his eyes while reaching back. Back, back, back—until the next sound was Purgatory's codpiece hitting the floor. Then Primacron looked over to examine it.

His jack extended with a soft hiss from the heat and sparks when Primacron removed the covering. He was above average in size, proportionate to his body, but not as big as someone like Cronus.

The god leaned down and BIT it.

Sparks shot down his jack, "Aagh! Oh you're twisted and I love it!" He groaned.

Primacron chuckled at that and rubbed the tickle rod down, looking for his port. And when he found it, he shoved it in as far as he could and turned it on. _High_. The rod met some resistance due to spikes inside his port but the mortal's body visibly shuddered and then arched like a bow. And this was done while he treated his jack like a rust stick with his mouth, almost gently…

Purgatory cried out in pain and pleasure. The spikes in his port made it even more painful, but then pain and pleasure were so close together that they felt almost the same. _"AAGH!"_

Primacron seemed to ignore him as he sucked on the jack, doing obscene things with his tongue and licking the base, feeling the ridges from where the piece of anatomy collapsed back when not in use; like a portable cup. Purgatory could feel every move of that tongue and every zap of that ramrod up his port … and he was just about to overload when suddenly Primacron pulled back!

He was panting heavily from the pain and pleasure, and he stared at the god, shocked for a moment because—oh gods—he had almost got off from that, but then he felt amused. He really wanted it, and it seemed Primacron wanted him to beg for it, so he said, "Please Lord, keep going..."

Primacron remained where he was until Purgatory calmed down a little...and then he advanced again, swinging himself over the berth to straddle him, getting down nose to nose, his black cape spreading around them like the night sky without stars, and just as quiet. Purgatory met those purple optics with a smirk, but the soft panting betrayed his incredibly aroused state. The god reached down to feel Purgatory's port and found the spikes.

"Ooh...is this a mod?" he said with a smirk.

The 'copter grinned. "You like?"

He wished he could touch this delicious god … but he remembered Primacron's words. He hoped he would be able to please him enough to be granted such a treat.

"Mmhmm...."

Primacron reached down and shoved one of those long fingers up that spiked port, and Purgatory let out a sound that was a mixture of a grunt and a snarl. He let his head fall back and bared his own set of fangs for the god to see, and it was in that moment that without any preamble, Primacron shoved his jack up the mortal's port. Purgatory snarled in pleasure when he did that, the spikes scraping the metal and digging in painfully. The mortal noticed that the moment of penetration seemed to make Primacron's face almost peaceful, and he grinned.

The moment didn't last long as he let out the charge that had been stored in his systems from his earlier near-overload state. It shot from his port and straight through Primacron's jack to go through his body.

"Mmmgh!" Primacron suddenly gripped the sides of the berth, his fingers getting caught in the chain and pulling it taut across Purgatory's chest. Up until now, the 'copter hadn't known if Primacron was horny or not, but he felt the burning jack in his port and then the god started pounding into him with a vicious snarl. He bucked back as much as he could with his hands and legs cuffed, the electricity crackling between them zapping the god all over again, harder this time. Purgatory grinned and snarled again, meeting every thrust with his own.

It was like he was fucking a shadow with how Primacron hovered over him… he unshackled Purgatory's hands all of a sudden and he took each shock and replied with his own, sometimes scratching with his clawed fingertips. And as soon as he was unshackled, he grabbed Primacron around his hip with one hand and _rammed_ him in hard, snarling in pleasure while his other hand clawed down his back, growling and crying out and the zaps. It wouldn't be long before he overloaded at this rate, so he made sure that the god got exactly what he wanted as far as his hands were concerned!

"_Yesssssssssssss!"_ he hissed and leaned down suddenly to bite Purgatory's shoulder. The mortal felt his thrusts become more erratic and his own were as well, a sign that they were on the edge of an overload. He could feel the spikes tear at the metal on the god's jack, energon trickling out and mixing with the lubricant his port had produced.

"Zap me, bitch!" Primacron snarled, baring his fangs. It was a sign that Purgatory would one day know meant the god was having a _good_ overload.

"RAAAGH!" he roared as he zapped Primacron with all the sexual energy he could muster, his hand on the Seeker's hip and helping him keep his balance as he rammed right back. So close, so close!

In the middle of pounding him, Primacron grabbed the tickle rod, slammed it against Purgatory's jack and turned it on as high as he could, which made it electrify them both since they were touching just slightly. Purgatory could see his face clenching … now it was a war of who overloaded first.

And while he would like to get Primacron off first, there was no way he could deny it with that against his jack. With an almighty roar and a huge pleasure zap to the god, he overloaded _hard. _He saw static as he overloaded … He felt Primacron go over almost the same time, felt his body clench and the electricity from the god would have made him overload _again_ if they weren't so close. He panted hard, hand on Primacron's hip and the other on his back, just sitting there because right now he was too dazed to move them. Oh man, gods were _good_.

Primacron flopped on top of his chest, hands pressed to where pectoral muscles would be if they were human. Their embrace was a mockery of those that loved each other, and neither of them cared.

"You are _good_," the god breathed out.

"As are you, God of Darkness," Purgatory grinned and lay back, patting the Seeker's back and moving his hand up from his hip to his waist. Inwardly he was a bit giddy because he felt so damn lucky! How many people could say that they fucked a god and lived to tell the tale? "Haven't had a mech who had the courage to do that to me in eons."

The Seeker laughed at that and tapped his long fingers on Purgatory's chest. "The mechs I've done that to have always been unwilling. So a willing partner is rather fascinating...and you can now truthfully proclaim how you were taken by a god."

"Hmm, glad I was able to give you a ... different experience than the norm," a smirk. "And I suppose that _is_ something to brag about," he looked pleased, and said, "You can take me _anytime _you want if you use that whip again. You look hot cracking whips," his voice was a bit lower than it usually was and had a rougher texture to it straight after an overload. He noticed Primacron was a little quieter than before, which was laughable because the mortal had noticed he was rather soft spoken … except those _moans_, guh!

"You look sexy when you arch up in pain," they smirked at each other. Mmm, ego strokes. Purgatory loved them.

"Why thank you, Primacron," he ran his clawed finger up the god's back and then down again, almost a caress ... almost. It might have even tickled for all he knew. And he was rewarded when the smaller bot on top of him shivered a bit at that and unshackled Purgatory's feet. Taking the hint, Purgatory continued to rub up and down and was rewarded with a murmur of approval and then he bent his legs at the knees to make sure he could actually walk before sitting up on his elbows.

"We definitely need to do this again," the god said, grinning.

"Mm, I'd like that. How often do you come here?" Purgatory asked.

"I'm a regular," he seemed to be hinting at something, because he smirked wider and said. "Oh, help, the big mech is loose and I'm all alone. Whatever will I do?"

A laugh at that, "Oh, I don't know ... cuff him, chain him, and fuck him like a bitch?" he smirked right back.

"That's so horrible, you rapist. Oh, help, rapist!" he laughed at his own bad imitation of someone in distress, and Purgatory joined in with him as he grabbed Primacron in his big arms in a bear hug, knowing the god could easily break it. "Uh oh, the rapist got you. Whatcha gonna do?"

He squirmed back and forth. "You better let go. I might scream," and then he cackled. "Interesting, you just turned brown with orange spots."

He held on tighter just because he could, "Oh, please do scream. It excites me," he blinked, "You're yellow with green stripes. That is some twisted virus."

He burst out laughing and imitated the death scream of some mech he heard being murdered in the alley last night.

He shivered at that, "Oooh you're gonna get me all hot and bothered if you keep that up."

The Seeker snickered and bit his neck, and the next two words made Purgatory inwardly delighted and the opportunity.

"Plug me," he said, pulling himself out of Purgatory's port. " I know you want to. Show me what _you_ do to people."

He growled at the bite and pulled Primacron close by the hip, a vicious grin on his face, "I would love to. Would you object to ..." he thought about the way he had jumped people and thrown them to the ground, viciously taking them. "....that?"

A smirk. He might be horny and all, but to hell if he wanted to piss a god off and ruin one hell of an evening. Dying wasn't something he had particularly planned on wanting to happen any time soon, after all.

"Mm...sometimes being thrown around is exciting. It's been awhile since someone mutilated me," he let out a strange, metallic rumble that sounded similar to a growl. Purgatory would one day realise it was the god purring. "It's hilarious how many people think I can be killed like any mortal."

"Ooh ... but killing you would be such a shame." And he grabbed the god by the shoulders and pushed him down on the berth, leaning down and biting his neck with a growl. With his hand, he clawed down the Seeker's chest _hard_, and he was rewarded with a bite and no resistance. So Primacron meant it? Oh, this was going to be _fun._

"Oh, get off. You horrible, brutal beast!" Primacron said with a grin, trying to imitate a helpless victim.

"Scream for me, and I might consider it," he mocked, getting under the armour with a claw and raking the sensors there as he spread Primacron's legs roughly. He liked to take people hard, fast and rough as all hell. And he bit him on the neck so hard his fangs dinted the metal. An effective robot hicky.

The god threw his hands up and did that fake death scream again, though it dissolved into a cackle that sounded like something from an extremely well made horror film. "Mmmmh," he arched into the hands abusing his body.

"Sorry, my distressed damsel, not workin' on me," while he didn't actually have any real tools like the god did, he was _strong_. And he used it well as he clawed over the flawless armour, creating deep marks. The claw on his sensors ripped out in one fluid motion, effectively tearing them out of their sockets.

Primacron withered in true pain at that, and Purgatory could tell he was riled up nicely by the _smell_. A wonderful mixture of copper and hot oil scent filled the air like liquid lust. Considering he was playing with the god of Darkness, it made sense to him to smell like that. Hell if they did this in public like the bar, Primacron could probably turn everyone on from his scent alone!

And he rammed inside the god hard, pulling him against his chest in a move that would have broken the back of a normal mech, and zapped him before taking the Seeker hard with a snarl. He felt some things break, Primacron's legs shifted to wrap around his hips and that port … oh, it was like fucking _fire!_ It was actually painful for him for a moment, but it was delicious and it only spurred him on, snarling and zapping Primacron hard again. Oh, every time he thrust he could feel the heat and lubricant … it was something he knew he would probably grow addicted to wanting and he didn't care. He clawed down the Seeker's back viciously, leaving deep marks.

He could feel Primacron starting to leak energon from the cuts, but it didn't seem like he cared. He just raked his claws down Purgatory's chest, leaving distinct marks that would tell the world who he fucked the night before, and Purgatory arched to the touch. Oh gods, _yes_—and he liked being marked, especially if it was by a _god_! He continued to thrust into that hot, hot port, harder and faster, more erratic, and zapped him again with a deep snarl.

In response, Primacron started _moaning_!

"Mmh...mmh...OOH!"

He watched through static-laced vision as Primacron arched up with a cry and the mortal felt him overload with a gush of lubricant and a shock of electricity. Purgatory snarled and overloaded so hard he saw white as the god's claws dug so far into his back that he felt energon flow around his fingers. He bit the god's neck. He knew those hands could do some damage! And those legs around his waist felt so damn good; like they belonged there ... he fell heavily on the god, panting hard. Perfect overloads were damn hard to get, and he grinned a little through breathing against his neck. It figured that a god would cause him to have one.

He blinked and then said, "You feel like you're made of _fire_," and to his amusement, Primacron looked crimson at the moment.

Primacron grinned and ravished him with a kiss that would have made an organic gag with how far back his tongue went, but Purgatory moaned and kissed him back. They did things that not even porn would show and the mortal _loved_ how Primacron tasted. They kissed for a little while before pulling back, and Purgatory licked his lips when the god spoke.

"When people say I'm 'hot stuff', they don't lie," he grinned, baring a fang. "I certainly enjoyed myself," he tapped his claws up the 'copter's back.

"Indeed .... as did I," he blinked and touched his back, realising he was _bleeding_. "Wow, you're the first person to make me bleed with your hands alone," he whistled in admiration and sat up, taking his weight off Primacron so he could sit up.

"Now everyone will know where you disappeared to," Primacron purred as he licked his fingertip, and to the gods—if Purgatory wasn't so spent he would've pounced him right there.

"Heh, let 'em figure it out," he looked amused and noticed the claw marks on Primacron as well. "So, want to go back to the bar and get a drink or ...?" he didn't really know what came next on the god's agenda.

"Fine, why not?" Primacron slapped Purgatory's aft and shoved him off.

The gesture was rough and Purgatory fell back on his aft with an _'oof!'_, but he noticed the look in the god's optics and realised he was being playful. When the Seeker stood, he saw some trickles of energon on his legs and that Primacron made no move to wipe it off. That made him grin in amusement as his codpiece slid back into place. He was bleeding on his back and had claw marks in various places that his medic was going to have a _ball_ fixing, but for now he stood and followed the god outside once more.

They went back to the bar and the two of them got a lot of looks, especially as Purgatory looked so damn _smug_ right now, and Primacron noticed the expression. They sat at the bar and ordered a drink like before as if nothing had happened, but the smirk they shared and looking around the bar with a pair of icy purple optics each, the people in the bar knew that something had occurred that the pair of them would not see for a little while yet.

It was the beginning of a relationship. What type? No one in that bar knew. But as the pair drunk and showed off their wounds, complimenting each other on their strengths … they knew with dread in their fuel tanks that it wouldn't bode well for the Universe.


	2. The Pet

_A note: Bold and italic font like _**"****this"**_is telepathic speech. Italics in "" marks is radio communication, "like this"_

Everything else is normal. This chapter contains rape. You have been warned.

* * *

**2 – The pet**

_Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast_

Rob Zombie – Superbeast

* * *

Purgatory had said goodbye to his new 'friend' by giving him his contact details and a dirty kiss on the mouth, which made the people around them gawk in shock and some in disgust. He drew back with a smarmy grin and said, "I do hope I will get to see you again soon."

Primacron smirked at him and traced a finger across the mortal's chest plate, leaving yet another scratch to add to the growing collection. "I will call if I want your excellent service again."

Oh, if that didn't inflate his ego, nothing would. In a mockery of a lovers kiss, he took that hand playing with his armour and pressed his lips to the god's knuckles. "I look forward to it."

The God of Darkness snickered and gave his cheek a light slap before walking off. Purgatory watched the god as he slipped into his ship and took off into the night before he realised that he _really_ needed to get some repairs done on him. The god had done a number on his back and his chest was pretty dented. So Purgatory stretched and growled when he saw that the night sky was starting to lighten into a sunrise. He had always functioned more easily in the dark than in the daytime, especially when he was on a business mission.

And so he flew in robot mode to where his ship was parked. It was a dark purple in colour with black here and there, and looked a lot like a smaller version of the Nemesis, but sleeker and narrower. He jumped inside and headed to the control room to switch it to autopilot, then he proceeded to take a good long sleep from his night of debauchery with a delicious god. He settled in his berth on his stomach because his back was so beaten up and offlined his optics, thinking about whether he would see Primacron again while the drug he had taken slowly left his systems. Hell, he _was_ a god … he probably had a lot of work to do in the ways of the Universe. So he fell into stasis wondering why he even cared anyway…

* * *

Purgatory lived on a very remote planet that, from the outside, looked like it was covered in a dense, thick fog. It made radar detection incredibly difficult, and because this solar system was surrounded in dark matter, it made travelling to it even more difficult unless you knew the way, and the spot where there was a hole in the matter to slip through. How the helicopter had discovered this world was by accident. He had flown in when he had fought very hard to capture yet another femme and she had activated her self destruct right as he ripped her spark out. It had been a weak charge, however, but it had taken out almost a third of his body in the process. And so his medic had dragged him onto the ship and landed on the closest planet at the time. Which was this one, a planet called Limus.

When he finally landed two hours after leaving Cybertron and entering hyperspace, he woke up from his deep recharge and stepped out of his ship to enter his base of operations. It looked similar to a medieval castle on Earth. The climate on the planet was acidic and warm from the many volcanoes, and while his base was a very large distance away from any of them, the volcanic ash had coated what was dark red into black when they erupted.

He entered his fortress and went straight to his medbay. If there was one thing that Purgatory had that seemed unlikely to his character, it was respect for medics. One had to when one had very limited medical knowledge, and some of his wounds over the years had been nothing short of nasty. That, and being a fan on bondage also contributed to the many injuries that he came home with.

While the side effect of this was the usual energon loss and risk of infection, it also had the bonus of increasing his pain threshold to something much higher than the average bot. It meant that Purgatory could take a lot of brutal punishment that would make most mechs pass out. The advantage of this was that the 'copter could continue fighting when most mechs would just go down with the pain.

The door to the medbay hissed as it opened and Purgatory spied his head medic. He was a dark, dusty red with some silver and dark brown highlights with a khaki-and-green patterned hood on his chest that gave away his alternate mode of an Army jeep. The gold optics also betrayed his allegiance to no one, as most mechs with yellow, purple or green optics were of neutral allegiance. Because of his alt mode, he was quite a small bot. But he was nightmarishly fast and Purgatory knew better than to underestimate him due to size. Primacron too was another example of that.

"Good morning, Flatline," he said to the medic, going to lie down on the table in a way that the medic knew he needed repairing.

Said medic took one look at him and whistled lowly, setting about scanning the helicopter's body to see where he needed fixing, apart from the obvious. "You certainly had a good night out. Who did this to you?"

Purgatory snickered and rested his head on his arms, thinking back to what had transpired and getting horny all over again, remembering that hot, hot port … "A god."

"Really now, delusions of grandeur? That is unlike you," Flatline snickered as he finished the scan and set about hooking the 'copter up to an IV. He had lost a fair chunk of energon and the medic had to shake his head at that. He would never figure out how Purgatory could still walk around, let alone drive, in such a state.

The large 'copter snorted at that. "Knew you wouldn't believe me. How long will these repairs take?"

"Two hours at most. Half an hour if I get help,"

"You know where the deputy medics are. Call them. I have work to do."

He proceeded to settle down, dimming his optics in a half-awake state. If it was just Flatline repairing him he would have gone to sleep, but he didn't trust the other medics much and he only trusted Flatline because he had literally saved his life, even if it was by accident, so the medic owed him his life. Between thugs like themselves, the only way to offer true allegiance was a life owing bond between two mechs. It was simple in how it worked. For the one that saved the life of the other, until the dept was paid, the owed would serve unconditional loyalty to their savior. In the case of Flatline and Purgatory, the medic had well and truly served his dept, but the two had grown to have a lot in common and for a lack of a better word, had become friends. They never showed it outwardly, but the fact that Purgatory could offline himself was a show of trust that next to no one got out of him.

And so, three other medics came into the room and began to help repair all of the damages. While they were doing that, Purgatory's mind once again wandered back to what had occurred that night. If it wasn't for the many wounds getting fixed at the moment he would have thought it didn't happen. Really, a god? He had taken, and been taken, by a _god_. It filled his mind with a hopeless glee ... and it also inflated his ego.

Once the repairs were taken care of, Purgatory went to eat something and put a fresh coat of wax on his repaired paintjob. He wondered how many times he would have to repair himself if he met the god in the future...

Then, as if to answer his mental pondering, his commlink rang. Curious, he picked it up and blinked at the very unique number.

The caller was Primacron.

Interested, he answered the call and went to say hello, but a pre-recorded message played instead.

"_Here are the co-ordinates. Meet me there as soon as you get this message. Bring chains."_

Blinking a couple of times in amusement, he grinned evilly, and went to do just that.

It didn't take him long to reach Primacron's lair. He entered hyperspace and exited it within ten minutes to land on the planet that the god was currently based on. The mortal landed his ship close by the one that Primacron himself had taken off in earlier and then walked up to the door of the base, noticing the door had been left open. Curious, the 'copter stepped inside.

The base was very similar to the inside of his ship in design and lighting. It was minimal, and what artificial lighting there was in the walls were tiny little Christmas lights, coloured purple. Otherwise, it was very dark, even with windows here and there to take in the view of the planet, or sunlight, Purgatory didn't know were spots in the hallway that would light up if stars or sunlight passed through, he noticed. Imagining Primacron doing that …. It was a beautiful image. But he walked along the corridor, and sent a comm. message to the god.

"_Oh, how nice of you to invite me to your home…"_ his tone was amused… and seductive. He could start to hear some faint noises at the end of the corridor now, the chains in his hand rattling slightly as he walked. He had grabbed them before he left his ship.

"_Mm...yes..."_

Purgatory almost sparked at how _come_ _hither_ that voice was right now. He grinned in anticipation as he kept going at the same pace because the noises were getting louder, and it was clear there was another person in the base.

"_Who is that with you?"_ he asked.

"_My—mmngh… pet,"_ the god replied through a crackling comm. _"Be ready with the chains...he will fight, and he is vicious." _

Purgatory wrapped the chains around his hand. He was fast, and strong, and he knew how to use chains on mechs stronger than himself. Here's hoping that this other one was not too much stronger ... _"Hmm ... the more vicious they are, the louder they snarl. An excellent choice, if I do say so myself,"_

Purgatory walked into the room to see Primacron almost on the edge of an overload from… he blinked at the other mech. He looked like one of the dragon type mechs he had seen rarely on Cybertron, but he was so _big. _Purgatory himself was a large mech, but this one, while he would have been his height without the silver horns protruding out of the black helmet, was wider. And the large wings gave a similar illusion that Primacron's cape did to make him appear larger still. The bot was mostly black with silver spikes on his legs, arms… everywhere! Purgatory had to blink again at the amount of vicious, curved protrusions from the black armour that also had red stripes here and there.

He was quite pretty, the 'copter had to admit. Even more so when he sat there blowing Primacron's jack and it was clear he was annoyed about something by the glare in his crimson optics … He smirked widely, _"Ooh my ... _that_ is a nice sight."_

The dragon mech shoved the God of Darkness over the edge before he seemed to freeze as Purgatory leaned on the doorframe, the sound of a sniff clearly heard in the otherwise silent room.

"Oh!" Primacron growled as he reached overload and wrapped his legs around the mech's neck to keep him there. _"Now, Purgatory!" _

The demonic mech snarled, a deep heavy sound like a tiger or bear on Earth and tried to shove Primacron's legs away, but the dark god's strength was clearly greater than his and he didn't budge. He tried to lunge toward Purgatory with an energon-curdling roar, fighting the legs, but they _still_ wouldn't move!

It was then that the mortal acted, utilizing his skill with whips and his own great strength to whip the chains around the creature's chest and arms, tightening with all of his power. For a mortal, he was powerful. But he didn't know he was trying to hold back another god. He whistled, "Wow, nice roar. Quite the beast, aren't you?"

The beast shrieked in rage, one hand flailing. He tried to slash Purgatory's face through the chains but he couldn't move his arms as he struggled. And then Purgatory realised that this mech was not ordinary when the dragon bot's voice thundered in his mind via telepathy, **"****KILL!"**

"I made him that way," Primacron said, sounding pleased as the bot struggled hard in the chains, and it took all of Purgatory's strength to keep those chains on him.

He pulled at the chains, tightening them. "Mm, I do so love your taste. He's _big_," and he tied him up.

It was then that the Dark god got up and brushed himself down before going over and helping to chain up the god mech's legs, and it was at that that he stopped struggling.

His expression was shocked, confused… and he once again heard that voice in his mind, although the tone was surprised this time instead of murderous.** "****Master?"**

"Cronus, this is Purgatory. Purgatory....Cronus. Now be polite and greet him properly, pet,"

Oh, Purgatory mentally cackled in evil glee at that word. 'Pet' … so this was his _pet_.

Cronus turned to Purgatory and his optics glowed, a sign that Purgatory recognised. He was a fire user himself, although he couldn't breathe it, but he could see that Cronus was about to spit fire and melt his face off unless Primacron said something from the way his mouth opened slightly, revealing a fiery glow.

"Don't. You won't like it if you hurt him,"

Primacron's own optics flared, and when his do … well, the mortal could tell the God would be angry and clearly Cronus knew that, because he choked on the flame he was about to blow, smoke rising from his nostrils.

"Why hello there, Cronus," Purgatory purred, finally greeting the strange being and looking amused at the fury.

"**But... But master..."** Cronus glared at Purgatory in a way that clearly said he wished he could rip the mortal apart. "**Why can't I hurt him?"**

Purgatory smirked back, highly amused by how tight a leash this pet was on. Such a big, powerful mech controlled by someone so small … normally it was the other way around. The irony amused him to no end and his amusement could be seen in his optics, a total opposite to how Cronus' eyes glowed in feral anger.

"Because he's our guest," Primacron caressed Cronus' cheek, and then he stood up and came over to the mortal, standing on his toes to wrap his lips around Purgatory's mouth in a dirty, tongue-tangling kiss. The 'copter was not much of a kisser … but oh, the god could blow his _mind_ with the way he kissed so dirty and his taste… he really was lust in a physical form.

If Purgatory had been concentrating, he would have seen Cronus' optics grow wide, like apples. He let out a screech that could shatter a normal mechs audio processors, but Purgatory had his muted since he had first heard him snarl. Then he heard Cronus bellow into his mind once again.

"**NO! HE'S MINE! **_**MINE**_**!"**

The mortal ignored him, being obvious as he groped Primacron's aft under the long cloak…

"_He's jealous,"_ the god told Purgatory privately while they kissed, and the mortal could feel Primacron's body grow warmer while they were pressed together.

"_**MINE!"**_

Suddenly, Purgatory jolted back, breaking off the kiss as he clutched his head. He didn't know _what_ had just happened, but it felt like someone had grabbed his CPU and crushed it in their palm! He panted a couple of times before managing to say, "I think your pet just attacked my processor…"

Primacron frowned. _"Are you damaged by it?"_

Cronus did so again, more viciously than before.

He growled, jerking back again. He was somewhat more prepared this time around and he was able to take the blow without wincing. _"Think he fried a chip, so yes."_

Cronus lips were pulled back away from his fangs, all his attention on the 'coptor bot. He got ready for another attack.

"Hm...well then," the Seeker spoke out loud now. He turned to the dragon bot on the floor and picked him up by the throat. He was so small, yet he picked Cronus up like a feather. "You are misbehaving, pet. You know very well I loathe disobedience!"

Cronus stared at Primacron, disbelief in his optics. "**You are not his! You are mine! You said so yourself! Let me kill him, master, please, he is unworthy of you!"**

Purgatory rubbed his forehead and scanned for damage, and noted it was minor. He had been concentrating on that so he had not heard Cronus' words. The pain he felt from the blow _hurt_, and not the kind of pain he liked. He watched Primacron heft Cronus' body like he weighed nothing more than a sack of energon cubes, and he whistled, "Whoo boy, that's some strength you've got, Lord," the 'copter cracked his knuckles.

The god laughed at Cronus and looked over at Purgatory, the amusement cold and his optics colder. "He thinks you're not worthy of me. Ha! Maybe you should do to him what you did to me, so he can see how worthy you _are_ of me," he snickered, eyeing Purgatory as he said, "Maybe _someone_ will _learn something_ from the experience."

"**Do to...me?"** The voice had gone quiet, unsure …

An evil grin spread across Purgatory's face at that. "I would enjoy that ... very much."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the dragon, a horrible look crossing his face. "_**NO."**_

The Seeker looked slowly up at Cronus and his smile was filled with pure malice as he carried him to a corner of the room that had a table with shackles on it. The fright that suddenly crossed Cronus' face made Purgatory believe that this was a punishment of sorts, and the corner was a place that the large dragon feared.

"**NO!**_** NO! **_**You can't do this!"** Cronus cried out telepathically, the fear _really_ prominent in his optics now.

As the dragon was shoved against the wall by Primacron, cuffs closed around Cronus' wrists and ankles until he was spread-eagle against the wall. Purgatory watched for the moment, not moving. He was enjoying seeing Cronus be so roughly treated by his master.

"Too bad. I already am. You got yourself into this," the god said, looking coldly amused by Cronus' fear.

Cronus tried to close his legs,his thighs quivering from the pressure he tried to exert on them.

Purgatory followed Primacron, and looked up at the demonic mech. By now he had figured out that Cronus was not mortal, and the fact that he had another god in the room … especially one that was almost as pretty as his master? Well, Purgatory was not going to pass up the chance to add this one to his rap sheet of who he had fucked in his life.

"Hmm .... I hope you have another one of those tickle rods. Although I wonder if his back breaks as easily as a mortal's?"

"It should. I made him that way..." Primacron replied, going over to the crank as Cronus continued to struggle.

The mortal reached forward and took the codpiece off, looking at the size. "Impressive."

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Cronus snarled at him, fangs dripping with mech fluid.

"Make me stop. Although, you wouldn't want to anger your master would you?" a sick, amused grin crossed the mortal's face. Purgatory noticed that the dragon had a strange jack, unlike what he had seen before. It seemed to have a softer casing over it and there were some tiny pipes on it that looked as if it carried lubricants. What a strange and unique design! So, Purgatory stroked the jack, rubbing roughly while Primacron tightened the chains with a crank so Cronus couldn't even move his limbs. It would hurt more for the dragon because there was no slack.

"You have no say in this," Primacron straightened and looked over at Purgatory before pulling that rod from subspace. "This little old thing?" He held it out in an offering. "Would you like to play with my toy with this?"

Cronus grunted at the touch, the pain obvious on his face in how he clenched his teeth together. "**Master, master, please, don't let him do this."**

Still rubbing, he turned to Primacron, "Mm, that would be fun. If you don't mind, that is," he dug his claws into the jack when it stood tall while Primacron handed over the ramrod.

Cronus bellowed in pain.

"Oh, nice scream," he licked his claws, which were dripping. So, he was right, this jack had lubricant tubes in it.

"**Master, please!"**

"**Where's your sense of fun?"**The master said to his pet before flinching at the scream. He blinked and then laughed, and Purgatory realised that he obviously wasn't prepared for Cronus to be screaming yet.

"**Save me! Primacron,**_** SAVE ME!"**_ Cronus convulsed violently, his wings and helmet slamming back against the wall. His voice was terrified and it only served to add fuel to the fire of lust, and Purgatory licked his lips, savouring it.

Primacron chuckled at that. "Oh, look, I think he likes it."

"Hmm, I think he does ... maybe he'll like it..." And he removed the rod and shoved it up Cronus's port, or tried to. "...here more? I know I did."

Cronus shrieked, the rod not fitting in his tiny port.

"Oh he's a tight one!" he made it so it _did_ fit. All the while Primacron watched Purgatory as he worked, but the 'copter was focused on playing with Cronus right now, so he didn't notice that the Dark good seemed to be eyeing him in a way that meant he was getting a bit horny from the show…

A harsh, choking sound escaped Cronus mouth as Purgatory shoved the toy up his port. It barely fit, and the mortal could hear things inside there groaning. While he did that, Primacron came over and kissed Cronus as if in distraction, but the dragon turned his head away and vomited to the side, and the Dark god barely got his cape out of the way in time.

The 'copter zapped him some more before pulling the rod out and turning it off, then licking it.

"Mm ... your pet tastes pretty good. Wonder how he'd like it if I did the same thing to you?" he said to Primacron.

"I wouldn't mind that up my port at all," Primacron purred, smirking with a bared fang.

Suddenly, Cronus lifted his wings and drove them into Purgatory's sides, optics blazing as he tried to rip the mortal in two. He winced, growling at the attack. He wouldn't be ripped so easily! "Your pet has bad manners,"

Cronus smiled at that and applied more pressure, trying to rip him. His bearings started to groan from it and the mortal knew that if that kept up, he _would_ be ripped in two. Cronus tried to pull him close to be able to do it, but then the mortal set his hands on the wings, managing to pull them out of his body with some effort.

"Hm, Purgatory?" Primacron was glaring _daggers _at Cronus, and leaned back against the opposite wall and held onto the chains of the shackles there. He didn't lock himself in, he just held the chains. "Come here and touch me."

"As you wish," it seemed that the dragon wings were the weakest part of the god's body. He snarled and used all of his strength to pull on both wings, tearing them in half. Energon spewed from the broken fuel lines, drenching Purgatory in the blood of a god. He dropped the halves he had torn off onto the ground, dusting his hands and feeling the damage done. Some leaking lines and torn armour, but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"Show him how to please me, since _he_ doesn't seem to know how," Primacron smirked at that and licked his lips as if the pain about to erupt was a sweet nectar.

Purgatory licked his fingers when the energon hit him and then went over to Primacron, grabbing the dark god and resuming that kiss that had been so rudely broken off earlier, clawing the dark gods back and feeling the now hot armour. It was clear that he had enjoyed the show.

Cronus let out a roar of rage despite having his wings torn in half, seeming to ignore the pain. He struggled against the bindings. **"****NO! DO NOT TOUCH HIM!"**

During the kiss, Primacron looked over Purgatory's shoulder at Cronus. And he slid one of his long legs around Purgatory's waist, drawing him closer before breaking off the kiss. Purgatory licked his lips as he tasted the energon, and Primacron did the same to his cheek.

"Mm, you taste great covered in mech blood," the Dark god purred.

Purgatory smirked, "Why thank you, Lord," he stroked along Primacron's thigh to his aft before boldly picking him up, "Shall I take you or you take me?" if he had of been paying attention to Cronus, he would have seen the god glaring in intense rage.

"You take me...it's what he's always wanted to do. I never let him," Primacron whispered in Purgatory's audio, the subtle heat in his tone betraying his aroused state. It made the mortal shiver.

"Oh really? Then I am honoured," he grinned and laid Primacron on the berth near them, and in plain sight of the other god, he took the Lord of Darkness just as savagely as he had done earlier in the night.

The two of them paid no attention to Cronus as he made a low, keening sound in his throat. The made eye contact on overload, and it was a loud, messy one. Purgatory had realised on the first round that Primacron was a _very _messy plug, but he loved that. After they overloaded, the mortal moved down and licked that hot port, tasting the juices of a god. Primacron squirmed with a pleased sound and put a leg over Purgatory's shoulder. He licked him until the Dark god overloaded again in his grasp, and the 'copter gave him one final lick before drawing back with a smug smirk.

Then Primacron looked over at Cronus and _smiled_ like the villain he was. That smile mocked Cronus and everything he had ever done. "Are you learning anything from this, pet?" he was breathless.

"M-master..."

"Heh, heh ... he's aroused. I'd say he learned something," Purgatory still had that obnoxious smirk on his face.

As if ashamed, Cronus shut off his optics, but his jack was leaking badly and it was clear the god was painfully aroused from what he had just seen transpire between the so-called 'worthless' mortal and the God of Darkness.

"Should we relieve him, or put on another show?" the Seeker caressed Purgatory's cheek with the end of a clawed finger.

"Hmm ... he's your pet. You should decide," Purgatory nipped the claw, sucking the finger. Damn, he liked hands, and Primacron's were gorgeous to him. He could smell Cronus' fear hanging in the air like an addictive musk…

"I should have you ride him with that wonderful port of yours while I take up the rear..." the god smiled at the prospect. "His face will be priceless."

Purgatory smirked evilly at that idea. "Oh, I think that would be perfect," he sat up and licked his lips. "Can ya move that table flat? Kinda hard to fuck him against a wall."

Cronus glared at Primacron. "**If you do this... I will NEVER forgive you."**

Purgatory whistled, "Nice, look there. Gotta love the defiant ones. They always break the best," he had broken a fair share of defiant beings in his life. It was so fun to see the strength drain from their eyes… to see them go blank and almost lifeless as they were turned to helpless pleasure drones with a Spark…

"**Cry me a river."** The mortal heard Primacron say to his pet as he gripped the chains and moved them so Cronus' hands were pinned above his head. Then, he detached him from the wall, literally dragging him to the table. "Look at it this way, pet...you will be attended by two people who find you very pleasing."

"**He's really going to go through with this."** Cronus said in disbelief.

Purgatory felt his back and made sure his self-repair system was starting to fix the damage that beast caused. He smirked before following the dark god and saying, "Look at his face. He looks so shocked..."

"He doesn't like to share. Do you?" Primacron eyed Cronus before shackling him to the table, then stood back. "Purgatory, have some fun...I want to watch for a bit," he said as he patted Cronus' cheek and kissed his forehead as if he loved him, but Purgatory knew that was a lie. He doubted the god of darkness was capable of love, just as he was incapable of it.

"So selfish," he said, in reference to Primacron's words, and he looked delighted at that. "A beast on a beast? I'd be delighted to."

Cronus watched him go and stopped struggling. "Stay away," he directed at Purgatory.

The mortal climbed on the table, holding the god's shoulders and smirking down at Cronus, "I don't think I need to remind you what got you into this in the first place. Disobeying your master is bad news. You sure you wanna piss him off by denying him a show?"

"Not my port...please..."

"I aint touchin' ya port." He smirked, "But you'll wish I had once you touch_ mine._"

Cronus looked puzzled at that.

While Primacron went to sit on his throne and get some oil truffles, Purgatory slammed himself down on Cronus with a grunt, the spikes tearing into his jack without mercy, ripping the outer soft casing and digging into wires. He could feel his port stretch to accommodate the large length inside him … he had never taken someone this big had the sense to half mute his audios because in that moment, Cronus screamed so loudly the bowl holding the oil that Primacron was drinking burst, along with several other glass objects.

"Oooh, you're big. It's like being a virgin all over again."

And then proceeded to take Cronus just as savagely as he had taken Primacron earlier, clawing him and all. It was half the reason why he had spikes there anyway. To cause pain if anyone took him. Primacron was the first to enjoy it, and he _liked_ that, because as far as he was concerned only people he deemed worthy would enjoy fucking his port … and it seemed as if that was true.

"Wow, Purgatory, you made him reach a new decibel level. Impressive," Primacron said from his chair, amused as he started licking the spilt oil off his fingertips.

"Why-UGH!-thank you," and he overloaded with a deep snarl, biting Cronus hard on the front of his neck.

"**NO! **_**NO!**_** NONONOnonoooo..."** Cronus shut off his optics and bit his lip to keep himself from making any noise.

Lubricant gushed from both mech's ports. Purgatory could feel Cronus' overload coming. **"****M-Master,"**even his mind-voice was hoarse with shame as he peaked, **"****don't look!"** But he let out a harsh roar as he came.

But Primacron did, licking his lips at the sight because Cronus' overloads were rare, but hot to watch.

Purgatory took it with relish, enjoying it. In that process, he infected Cronus with a virus. Jacks and ports were technically data receivers as well as used for pleasure, and virus's were often transmitted though the system because at the height of pleasure, a bot was most venerable. Sex was an effective war weapon in that sense, be it consensual or not.

_Payback for earlier, bitch_. He knew that Primacron would probably be immune to such a virus, but this bot seemed rather young … at least, he certainly acted young. Energon and coolant trickled down Cronus' ravished link as he pulled off, the spikes sending curls of the soft material and cut wires on the god's body.

"_What did you give him?"_ Primacron said on a private comm.

"_Rakills virus,"_ he replied, _"It wont affect you, and I doubt he'll realise he has it until he's in pain from the rust. Hope you don't mind,"_ he had the vaccine in case Primacron didn't want that.

"_I'll let him suffer with it for a few days...if it looks like he'll die, I'll cure him,"_ he shrugged like it didn't matter. Sparks were jumping around the god's jack, aching for more attention.

Purgatory stood up and smirked, taking a bit of fluids from Cronus' jack onto his finger and licking it. "You taste damn good. I like spicy energon."

Cronus stared at the wall, not answering. The mortal chuckled at him coldly and walked back over to Primacron, seeing the sparks.

"Shall I attend to you, my Lord?"

Primacron said nothing, but he used his foot to make Purgatory kneel before his jack, and the mortal got to work, scraping his fangs down Primacron's jack and doing obscene things with his tongue.

Primacron was different with him than he was with Cronus, the mortal noticed. He moaned a lot more and seemed less inclined to hide his pleasure than he did when he was raping someone. He used all his skills to make Primacron overload in his mouth with bursts of lightning while his fingers in the god's hot port were suddenly covered in lube, and he licked them. "Mm, you taste so good."

Primacron made a sound of approval before moving his leg so Purgatory could stand, and they both did. Primacron wobbled over to Cronus, still feeling the aftershocks of his overload. This amused the hell out of Purgatory as he followed.

The God of Darkness kissed his pet and then turned around and kissed Purgatory, and the mortal could practically taste the heat in his mouth. Oooh… it made him want more. Lust was an addiction, and he was falling hard into one with this gorgeous being…

"Mm, thank you for the invite. It was delightful company," he said as he pulled back.

There was a faint _pat, pat_ sound on the ground, and the 'copter looked over to see mech fluid on Cronus' face, falling off his cheeks and onto the ground. **"****I will kill you,"**he told Purgatory, voice quiet with suppressed rage.

And in response to the threat, he said, "_You can try, little whore. I'm not easy to find."_ he watched Primacron clean him up. Cronus said no more to him.

"I had a great time," Primacron was petting Cronus' face oh-so-gently now...going from tormenter to comforter. Because soothing him always kept him compliant, but Cronus bit his hand.

"**Stay away from me!"** The cry was nearly a sob.

"Now, now, none of that. You need to be cleaned up," Primacron replied, getting out a soft brush and cleaning cloth.

"**No! No, don't touch me, don't!"** He writhed against the binds, **"****don't look at me!"**

Primacron swatted him with the end of the cloth in irritation. "I'm not going to let you lie here in fluids that will stain your glorious armour." And he started to wipe Cronus' aft like a parent wipes a baby's butt, cleaning up the lubricant he leaked during Purgatory's ministrations.

"**Please, untie me, please..."**

Primacron stroked his forehead. "When you calm down,"

Purgatory noticed how gently he was talking to Cronus. It was such a strange contrast to the Primacron he fucked into the berth a moment ago … and he realised just what a talented actor the god was.

Cronus twisted his head away, as if he didn't want anyone to look at him.

Primacron licked the tears off his face and then threw a tarp over him in disgust. "Hmph, fine. Be that way," it was an almost sulky tone, and the mortal snickered quietly as he handed Primacron a new cloth to clean himself off.

Primacron ran the cloth over his body, deliberately smearing the oil. "Poor Cronus...he can't seem to accept a good time when I offer it,"

"Indeed, no appreciation whatsoever," he smirked at the show Primacron was putting on, "Want me to lick that off?" he asked, amused.

"If you want. Then you can wax me," he grinned, optics twinkling briefly at the thought. Meanwhile, unnoticed to the two of them, Cronus passed out.

"I'd be delighted to," he began licking the oil off. Primacron's armour was colder than most mechs', but it heated up quickly because of the black colour when the god was aroused. It was delicious. And after that, he proceeded to wax the god all over. When he was done, he was delighted when Primacron returned the favour! But … oh gods, did the god know he had a severe hand fetish?

If he did, Primacron pretended to be oblivious as he slowly waxed Puratory's chest, putting his hands on display. He watched the long claws splay over his own dark green and purple armour, and he met the god's eyes, optics glowing in arousal. "You know I like hands, don't you?"

"Mm, you don't say..." he played his fingers about Purgatory's face…

Purgatory leaned into that and said, "You're trying to rile me up again, aren't you?" it figured that Primacron would have an extremely high sex drive, able to overload over and over. He was lust incarnate, as that was part of Darkness, after all.

He ran his own claws down Primacron's now-shiny back under his cape teasingly, flicking sensors in the process. In response, the god arched like a cat and smacked Purgatory with the buffing cloth almost playfully. "That tickles. Make it hurt or stop,"

He smirked and growled playfully back, digging in and dragging, "Oops. I damaged your wax job. Looks like I'll have to do it all over ...."

"Can't you do anything right?" Primacron sighed teasingly, and if Cronus was awake, he would notice the difference in how the god spoke to him and how he spoke to Purgatory. Primacron _never_ spoke playfully to Cronus!

"Hmm ...." Purgatory purred, "I guess not. Looks like I need to be punished, my Lord of Darkness."

"You need to be abused, used and...abused some more,"

Suddenly, the god took him by the throat and slammed him into the wall without breaking eye contact. Purgatory could see that there was no mistaking a genuine attraction there, but Purgatory believed that if the ancient scriptures were right about the god, it could go no further than that. All that was between them was lust, nothing more. But quite frankly Purgatory wouldn't have it any other way.

Purgatory coughed and rubbed his throat before he was shackled. "Ooooh, I'd like _that,_"he said before Primacron smirked and walked away to get something. Purgatory waited a moment before he returned and held his arm out as he walked, letting a cat-o-nine whip unfurl so Purgatory could see the tails. The very tips had small links of chain to add weight, and the mortal knew they would dent like _crazy_ when he was smacked with them.

He whistled, "Phew, you don't do things by halves do you?" his medic was going to have a _field _day when he got back.

"Oh yes. And one more thing,"

"Mmm?"

Primacron pushed a button and the tips jumped with electric current, very visible in the darkness of the room.

"Okay, now that is just cool," Purgatory smirked in reply.

"As usual, the safety word is 'love',"

Without any further warning, he drew his arm back and _smashed_ Purgatory across the chest with the cat-o-nine with a crackle of lightning and clang of metal on metal.

Purgatory shrieked at the impact. The sensations of the electricity and the dents it caused on his armour created a delightful, _painful_ ripple of pleasure straight to his spark. And did Primacron look sexy cracking that thing or what?

Sometimes the god cracked it in the air and miss just to keep Purgatory's hackles up, but much of the time he did not--he whipped his chest, his legs, his arms and even his cheeks, keeping the strongest impacts concentrated on where his armour was thickest. It was clear Primacron didn't want to aim for anything vital.

Purgatory took it all with amazing stamina. It freaking hurt but it felt so damn good, he didn't want the god to stop just yet. He knew his limits, but he was nowhere near them yet and he was enjoying himself far too much to let his foolish body think it had had enough.

Primacron then gave him a good swat on his jack to test his pain threshold, it seemed. It was extremely high for a mortal due to all the experience the 'copter had.

"AAGGH!" he snarled out, panting in the mixed feelings. He could take one swat, but another one might hurt a bit too much for his liking ....

And Primacron cracked another one just above it, grazing the base just barely...maybe too close for comfort. Just one word and he'll give him a break...

"Too much?" the god asked, not sounding really concerned.

"AGH! I can take a bit more, just not on the jack," he replied, smirking despite how aroused he was from the pain.

Primacron drew back and lashed the cat-o-nine so the tails wrapped around Purgatory's neck and zap him mercilessly. Primacron's eyes flickered with an evil glee as the mortal arched up like a bow in reflex and shrieked. The sensations shooting across his jack, port and spark were driving him crazy! He panted as Primacron pulled back, "I'm gettin' warning signs. First time anyone's done _that_ to me," he grinned.

The god grinned and shut off the electricity before he pulled the cat-o-nine away and laid it on the floor. He walked up to Purgatory and ran his hands over the injuries he caused, almost soothing them like he soothed Cronus after he'd been brutalized. It was a habit that Purgatory recognised from what he did with his pet.

"It's fun to see someone excited by pain…" the god purred.

He managed a chuckle before turning his head away and coughing up some energon. He realised that the god had done some severe damage and the attack from Cronus didn't help matters. Licking his lips, he looked back, "Judging by the toy you have, he doesn't enjoy it that much. Oh, and _love_, by the way," he needed a break, limits reached.

Primacron smirked and leaned on him a bit before he undid the shackles.

"Do I have to carry you?" The tone was sort of mocking, but not in a way that would piss Purgatory off.

"Lets see how well I can stand," he said, and only just managed it, "Okay, maaaaaybe I can't that well," he smirked, "I have _got_ to get me one of those."

The god chuckled at that and lifted Purgatory over his shoulder like a sack of energon and carried him into his personal quarters, much to the mortal's surprise, where he dropped him on his berth. He fell on the berth with an 'oof!'. He wouldn't be getting up until his self repairs healed _some_ of the damage. "I don't think I've ever met a Seeker, a mortal one anyway, who has that much physical strength,"

"Exactly why I rather like this form. Everyone underestimates me."

"So you could change your form if you felt like it?" Purgatory thought about Primacron as someone beefy like himself and dispelled the image because he liked the god the way he was. Sleek, sharp, and agile. And from what he had seen so far … extremely flexible.

"Mm, not really...I had to choose a form when the laws of physics were laid down, and Primus took a majority of the power. So I chose what came to mind first. Something sleek. Primus, by comparison, is a rather bulky mech. We're opposite in everything, I guess." The god shrugged and poured two goblets of high grade—one goblet was lead and the other was made of bronze—and he gave the bronze one to Purgatory. The goblets were spiked as well, like dog collars.

"Primus took your powers? Wow. Greedy bastard," Purgatory said, accepting the goblet with a _'thank you'_ and sitting up to drink it. "I like the sleek look. Even if I'm not so much myself," he was amused as he drank the energon. It was good stuff, but it dawned on him in that moment, really and truly, that he was speaking to someone who was older than the Universe itself. It had never really occurred to him right there and then that he was…

"Don't worry...I rather like big and bulky. Weak little things fall apart and crumble too easily," he said, as if remembering something that did…

"Mm, that Cronus fellow sure is big. He's a god as well isn't he?" that bastard had done that mind thing. Wanker. He was glad his little mod had _hurt_.

Primacron came over and lay next to Purgatory, then dripped some energon on his chest and licked it off, but he didn't play beyond that. He looked up at Purgatory with a wry smirk. "More of a demi-god, I'd say,"

"Mm..." Purgatory purred at the lick and ran his finger along one of Primacron's wings; the sharp edges had lots of lovely sensors to tease. "Demi-god? I see ... of what? Being a toy?" a smirk.

The Seeker shivered and laughed at that. All flyers, including Primacron it seemed, loved having their wings played with. "Some say he is the God of Destruction."

He ran all of his claws down the wings and back up again, rubbing them with his thumb, "Destruction? Interesting. It would explain his powers of the mind ..." he noticed that the Seeker's wings were rather small for a standard seeker, but didn't question it and kept fondling them.

"I wanted him capable of defending himself in the event he was physically incapacitated. Glad to see it works...I'm sure any other mech besides you would be dead,"

"Then I'm glad I was able to please you enough to warrant you keeping me alive," the mortal eyed him as he sipped his own drink. He pulled his hands back as Primacron sat up, looking at him with curiosity.

"What is your job?" Primacron asked.

"I'm a Spark hunter," replied Purgatory, letting his self-repair system do a bit more work before he sat up as well, and even then he winced. "I collect sparks in order to duplicate them, then sell them. Cloning technology was something that I developed,"

"I see…" the god's optics glowed a tiny bit brighter. "Cloning was something I originally tried, billions of years ago. I am pleased to see someone managed to finish my noble work,"

Purgatory grinned at him and then he realised he _really_ needed medical attention, so he said, "I'll have to take you to my base … but perhaps another time."

"Yes … you should get yourself repaired,"

Inwardly, Purgatory wondered if the god disliked that mortals were so fragile in comparison to him. But then again, he could hardly be to blame for his weakness. The god helped him stand and once the mortal had gained his footing, they kissed, and Purgatory left the base to sleep, and fly home for another round of repairs.


	3. Spark Hunter's Lair

**3 - Spark hunter's lair**

_Off through the new day's mist I run,  
Out from the new day's mist I have come,  
__W__e shift, pulsing with the earth,  
__C__ompany we keep,  
__R__oaming the land while you sleep._

Metallica – Of Wolf and Man

* * *

An annoyed voice came out of the medbay.

"_Again_, Purgatory?"

It was not often that Flatline got irritated, but having only finished repairing the 'copter mere hours ago only to need to do even _more_ work on him was rather annoying. It was like someone having just healed from a scraped knee only to go out and deliberately do it again.

Purgatory was lying on his stomach and he glared at the medic. His wounds had been fixed on his chest and some of the internal bleeding had stopped, but oh, he was in a world of pain now and the mortal truly did hate this part.

"Quit whining and fix me. It's what I pay you for," he growled, folding his arms under his head and glaring at the wall as Flatline began. The wounds that hurt the most were not caused by the whips, but by what Cronus did. They had cracked his fuel tank and got into some transforming circuitry, so he was not a happy mech at the moment.

Still, Flatline fixed him on his own this time so that Purgatory could sleep. This time it took a few hours of work, but when the 'copter woke up; he was back to his normal self.

Over the next couple of days, the helicopter conducted a couple of raids to gather yet more Sparks. Purgatory used the Sparks for many things; if they were femme, he put them though a machine that acted similar to cloning in that it force-split the Spark multiple times until the mother Spark died. For femme Sparks, they did this and created sentient and powerful Sparks, whereas mech Sparks did not. It was because of this that people paid highly for the Sparks he offered because he knew by sight which ones were the strongest. It was rather sad; if Purgatory used his knowledge of Sparks for the good of the world, he could have saved countless lives. Unfortunately, Purgatory was never given that option. Being born in the darkness had left him in the darkness, and it was doubtful that he would ever leave it now.

On the third day of the week, after he had finished, he got a text message on his comm. from Primacron, simply stating that he would be at the bar and that was it. He had been interrogating a rather annoying prisoner, so the message cheered him a bit.

And so he took off to the club that would become a regular meeting place for them.

* * *

When Purgatory arrived and walked in, he spotted Primacron right away, sipping a cube of white gourmet energon. This stuff was incredibly strong and few lasted long when drinking it, but the mortal supposed that being a God would help in that regard. So, he went over and sat beside him, taking the cube of black energon that the tender gave him.

"Hi sexy, come here often?" He smirked.

"Once in a blue moon. What brings such a stately rogue such as yourself here?" Primacron replied with disinterest, sipping his drink. Pretending not to know each other was rather amusing!

A chuckle at that, "Getting a drink, looking for possible employees ... all business," he sipped his drink and then peered at the god, "What about you, God of Darkness? What brings you here?"

"Leisure," Primacron stated, turning to face the 'copter.

Purgatory smirked at that, playing coy. "Oh?"

"Why yes," Primacron fingered the rim of the energon cube in his hand, looking disinterested. "Here I was, waiting for a rather fascinating helicopter to pick me up and sweep me off my feet for a long night of sex, perversion and other sinfulness."

"I see, whoever that is must be one very lucky bot," he grinned and sipped his drink, still playing coy and feeling smug as all hell.

"He even brushed his teeth for me," Primacron licked his thumb.

"Well I suppose he knows to look good and smell good for a fine god such as yourself," Purgatory said, staring at his thumb.

"I know where you want me to put this thumb," Clearly Primacron was intoxicated to be speaking like this. Purgatory found it extremely funny. "Phew, the gourmet must be strong tonight; I only had half this cube."

"Hmm..." the mortal practically purred. "Then don't go drinking too much. That helicopter friend of yours might just grab you now and ...sweep you off your feet?" He grinned.

The god smirked and leaned back. "Then he's welcome to it, because I don't think I can walk out of here."

And of course, Purgatory picked Primacron up bridal style and carried him out, smirking all the while.

Primacron slapped his aft for that. "I lied. But don't put me down, this is rather fun,"

He squeezed the 'copter's aft and everybody could see his hand. Some people at the bar made faces at that and someone even said 'ew!' It made both Primacron and Purgatory laugh.

The mortal looked back at them as if to say, 'You have no idea how good I've got it', before looking down at Primacron, "Please excuse me, Primacron. I'm afraid I'm not a mind reader and know when you're lying," he smirked, "But since I have you now, shall we head to your ship?" with the hand supporting Primacron's back, he dug his claws into the joint between his back and his wing and stroked whatever sensors and wires he could find.

"Mmmmm yes, that would be n--_ice_!" The god jolted when a finger hurt; the good kind of hurt.

He shot Purgatory a look that said he was in for it and waved a hand to decloak his ship. It was sitting on its struts right in the middle of the city square, right in everybody's way. Purgatory had to laugh at that as he looked back at Primacron in a way that said he was totally looking forward to it.

The 'copter flew up to the opening, looking like a mockery of a couple on a honeymoon, and when he landed, he looked at the god, "Heh, want me to put you down now?"

"If you want," Primacron snickered, closing the hatch. The ship took off automatically and Purgatory got a glimpse at an energy field being raised before it disappeared. Automatic cloaking: the perfect way to get out of range from nuisances like Autobot patrol.

"Did I hear correctly when you mentioned you might bring along some of your own toys?"

Purgatory put the god down and grinned at that, "Well I figured I'd show you some of my own ... see what you might like. I also noticed you seem to enjoy heat," he pulled out his sword from subspace since keeping it on his hip was annoying, and set the tip on the ground where it turned on automatically, erupting into flames.

"And there is plenty more where that came from."

Primacron tapped his fingers together and smiled that sick smile that meant his head was full of filthy thoughts; a smile Purgatory had come to recognise in the short time he had known the God of Darkness. "I love it when you're disgusting."

"You wound me," the mortal said in a mock hurt voice, putting the sword back, then got out a whip from subspace. It was made of chains that could glow _red_-hot. They left wicked scars behind if the wounds weren't repaired properly. "This is my favourite. Can make people scream in an oh-so-delicious way..."

The god fingered the chain without breaking eye contact, seemingly thinking of something for the moment before he said, "This...I will wield for you if you desire it."

He looked delighted at the thought, _now _that_ I would like very much..._ Because to the Pit if Primacron didn't look hot cracking whips. It was one of the things that he loved seeing Primacron do ... among using those gorgeous hands of his. "I have something to use on you..."

Primacron tilted his head; a sign of curiosity. "On me? Oh, this I need to see."

He pulled out a little toy similar to Primacron's tickle rod, only when turned on it burned _hot_. He smirked, "That is, if you like it…"

He licked his lips like a predator that had spotted his prey. "You're too kind," he flicked Purgatory's cheek with his finger before walking off.

The 'copter snickered and followed the god. When they got there, Purgatory suddenly hit a curtain of silver chains hanging from the top of the doorframe. He shivered as he walked through it and let the chain whip uncoil and fall to the ground with a _tink_ of metal on metal.

"Oh, yes, I've been decorating a little. Do you like it?"

He turned and let them slowly fall off his body, "Oooh man, I like very much."

He looked at Primacron straight in the optics, his own purple pair burning brighter in arousal. The feeling of chains on his armour was similar to how silk would feel on a human, so of course now he was good and horny from just the chains alone! Mind readers, he decided, were fantastic lovers.

The god beckoned Purgatory closer and reached for the chain whip. He didn't turn it on, but he cracked it sharply so that it wrapped around the mortal's neck. The 'copter gasped a little in surprise before grinning. Gods, Primacron was such a damn tease! The mortal wondered if the god knew just how easily he could seduce him ... but then again, Primacron probably did and it was clear he was exploiting it to the fullest extent.

"It's been a whole two days--do you have any idea how annoying it is to want for that long?"

Purgatory smirked and put his arms around Primacron's slender back, clawing up sensors he now knew quite well. "Hmm, I think I can imagine ..." the mortal purred. "It's unfortunate I must succumb to my mortality in letting my wounds heal or I would come sooner ..."

Primacron grinned at that. "Mm, true, we wouldn't want any accidents." He breathed a little as the 'copter ran his hands over some sensitive bits of his back… oh yeah. Purgatory watched as Primacron took the chain and wrapped it around his own neck then leaned up, standing on his toes to kiss the mortal deeply, with a lot of tongue.

"Mmmm...." Purgatory clawed him a bit harder as he kissed back, and then daringly turned the whip on. It took a while to heat up, so it slowly turned from cold to slightly warm and then pleasant ...

Primacron didn't seem to immediately notice that Purgatory had switched the whip on, as he was still kissing the mortal. But then he broke off and looked down, seeing the switch on, and looked up with a cheeky grin.

"You sly bot, you,"

He slammed the mortal down on the cushioned berth before straddling him. The 'copter snickered and _'OOF_'ed when he was thrown down. He'd come to realise that Primacron would eventually throw him down ... but he liked that there was no routine. Each time was a surprise ... He moved his hands down the god's sides and hit all of those good spots he had come to indentify now with a smirk ... and the new berth was a nice touch. Last time, the berth wasn't cushioned. He would eventually realise that the dark god had a fondness for things that were stuffed.

Primacron uncoiled the whip from around his neck before proceeding to fondle himself with it with movements like pseudo intercourse, and damn did the mortal enjoy _that _sight. It wouldn't have surprised Purgatory if he could turn _anything_ into something sexual.

"How painful shall it be this time, my friend?" the seeker asked with a purr of contentment.

The mortal clawed up the legs and groped Primacron's aft, grinning at him, fangs peeking from under his top lip.

"Anything that doesn't kill me is good," he purred back. "Whatever you like, my god."

Primacron's thighs grew noticeably hotter under Purgatory's hands, which made the mortal _smirk_. The fact that he could turn a god on sent his ego soaring.

"Anything that won't kill you? Hm, let me think..." and whether it be on purpose or by accident, Primacron let the end of the chain whip burn Purgatory's chest while he _thought_ about it.

He arched from the pain and daringly ran his hand between Primacron's legs, groping there too. "Oh, _ouch,"_ he purred. But of course that just turned him on more. "Oh, hello, it's turning red ..."

The god growled. "Oh, dear, you must forgive me for being neglectful. But... on second thought... shouldn't I be punishing you for being late?"

Purgatory blinked because he most certainly wasn't late, but sometimes their fun _did_ involve a little role-playing. So, his optics widened in mock fear, "Oh no, I was _late_? Goodness gracious then please, punish me, my god, for I have sinned against you," but the smirk on his face said that he thought otherwise as he kept rubbing between his legs, right along the edge of his codpiece like the sly bot he was.

Primacron's optics grew brighter and colder, a sign that he was rapidly getting worked up even further by the mortal's hands.

"I didn't say you could touch me," the seeker said through a pant as he slid off Purgatory and eyed the whip. He swung it in the air to give it a test and cracked it a few times, barely missing the mortal under him.

The 'copter pulled a fake terrified look, "Uh oh, is the god going to strike me down?" right as he started testing the whip. He didn't flinch at all, just relaxed his body in reflex. It made the pain feel pleasurable, that way ... and quite frankly? He reckoned he could overload just from watching Primacron wield that whip like a rodeo king.

"Oh yes, he will. In good time," Primacron cracked the whip on his left thigh.

The whip sent up angry, red sparks from the heated metal and left scorch marks that would make a medic _wince_. The 'copter snarled at the crack.

Primacron turned the whip down slightly, and the mortal was glad for that. It felt delicious, but he didn't want his chest melted off too early in the game, and lashes over the Spark were suicidal.

"Then prepare yourself. Here comes my wrath," _c__rack_ right across the stomach.

"OooOHHH!" He cried out in pleasure and pain, snarling at the crack. Oh, that _hurt_ and it left more scorch marks all over his torso. The whip was designed as a torture weapon, but only sick-minded bots like them could really _enjoy_ it. More sparks flew out of his covered port.

Primacron gave him a good whack across the codpiece to stimulate the jack and in his backswing, the chains burned across Purgatory's chest plating. "How's that for you?"

"Oh, please stop, my god, my sins are paid!" Purgatory cried in amusement, almost purring at the cracks. He snarled loudly at the one across his covered jack, creating more sparks. He just smirked at Primacron as he kept going and arched up at the sensations that shot through his body.

"No, I don't think they are," Primacron growled seductively as he cracked him hard across the chest again. And again, and again, and when he finally gave Purgatory a break, the sigil of darkness was burned into the mortal's chest like a bizarre engraving. Because the 'copter's armour was mostly purple and green, it was especially visible to the naked eye.

Purgatory panted as he looked down at the symbol burned into his chest. He recognised it by now as he had seen it on the base walls and also inside the ship in which they were currently housed. "Heh, claiming me, are you?" he chuckled.

Primacron smiled like every depiction of the devil in ancient texts. "You're welcome to brand me with your markings if you want."

The only marking he really had was his initials, two Cybertronian letters that he often used if he wished to state his claim on a person's dead body if the mortal decided to be a real prick in dumping said body in front of their loving family. It was his favourite way to get back at those prisoners who had caused him real trouble. The 'copter grinned and said, "I can do that..."

He jolted in surprise with a snarl and arched up as Primacron smacked him across the belly again. Then, he twirled the whip around and offered Purgatory the handle in a twist to their game…

"Mark me, mortal. You'll be the first to write their name upon my armour."

Purgatory panted after the blow and recovered quickly, sitting up with the whip. While he did enjoy submitting to Primacron and letting the god do whatever he felt like, it gave him a hefty rush to be the one in control; to be able to use his own abilities in BDSM on a god was an honour, and he expressed it as such with a smile.

"I feel honoured, God of darkness..."

Purgatory proceeded to crack the whip just as well as Primacron could across the god's chest, making a rough mark of the two letters that spelled out his name in ancient. While he had had plenty of practise at doing this from his time in the whore house and through the long years of his life, his aim was not as good as Primacron's, so the mark was rougher than the one on his own chest. Still, his letters were more complex.

But it seemed as though his skills were good enough for Primacron, since he arched up in pained delight, long fingers gripping the cushion and bunching it in his fists. No matter how hard he gripped, however, the velvet didn't tear.

"Ohhh....yes! And you say _I'm_ good with a whip," the god hissed with a smile and a wink.

"Heh, I had a lot of practice..." Purgatory cracked the whip in the air just for fun. It sparked like lightning from the heat and the noise was like thunder. "Want some more?" he purred.

"Please," Primacron's hand was between his legs as he fondled his port a bit, sparks dancing around his fingers. "The sadism in your eyes is exciting me as much as the whip."

"I'm delighted," Purgatory grinned a purely evil grin and cracked Primacron across his stomach, his legs, and even across his port just to see what his reaction would be.

Primacron's optics almost rolled back behind the purple glass as sparks flew off his joints. He let out an agonized shout of exhilaration and then laughed afterward as he was smacked across the port. "Wow!" he licked his lips and nudged Purgatory's crotch with his foot. "Is this exciting you?"

Purgatory shuddered hard and grinned, "I'm almost overloading here and you ask me if it _excites_ me?" he was so tempted to just pounce him and have his merry way with the god. He moaned as the foot rubbed his crotch and the whip fell to the ground.

"Then take that hot rod you brought along and shove it in my port...and then you can have me all you want."

Oh gods, the way Primacron spoke… it was as _come hither_ as it got. The god opened his codpiece and the lubricant dribbled out and onto his cape, but he didn't seem to care at all.

Purgatory growled and took off his own codpiece, which caused a violent spray of sparks to hit the ground as he grabbed the aforementioned toy, turning it on high and shoving it all the way inside the god's port ... and then proceeded to give him a blow job as well!

The mortal didn't look up just yet, but if he had, he would have seen that Primacron couldn't close his mouth! He would learn that it was a damn good sign when that happened, and he growled around Primacron's jack as his long legs draped over his wing-fins and the lubricant oozing out of him steamed and hissed as it contacted the rod.

Purgatory grabbed the toy and moved it in a thrusting motion with one hand while the other wrapped around the base of Primacron's jack, doing obscene things with his tongue as he sucked and scraped his fangs up and down the length, teasing and pleasuring ...

Primacron dug his claws into the side of the mortal's face when he overloaded rather violently with a spray of sparks and lubricant, snarling deeply before going silent. Purgatory snarled in pain and licked the mess off like a curious cat who stuck its hand into a bowl of cream. That taste ... he really couldn't get enough of it. The copter noticed he had knocked Primacron offline and felt quite smug about that as he licked his lips. Knocking a _god_ offline? Oh yeah, his ego was through the _roof_ now.

The god came online again after a moment to see Purgatory licking his juices and that made him grin like a Cheshire cat. "Come here, you," he said, scraping his claws along a burn he caused earlier.

He grinned back and climbed onto the berth over the god, clawing up his chest with one hand. He was pretty close to an overload himself. He smirked when he noticed the grin, "I take it you like my toy then?"

"Oh, very much so. You have permission to use it on me anytime, anywhere..." He looked up into his eyes and then...

Purgatory yelped as Primacron pushed the burning hot chain links up his port, one at a time. He shuddered hard at the sensations caused. "Oooh, never thought of using it like that..." He purred, pushing back on Primacron's thumb to get him deeper.

The god made a lewd tongue gesture at him as he started to pull the chain out, one link at a time, very slowly.

The mortal smirked and then zapped the chain, which in turn sent sparks up Primacron's hand. "Jacktease," he purred at him, biting his neck.

"Mmm, you have no idea,"

Purple optics glittered as Primacron patted Purgatory's aft to shove him up further, and the god slid down the berth to take the mortal's jack in his mouth. Primacron timed the sucks irregularly so his mouth and the pulling wasn't in rhythm, causing Purgatory to snarl in delight, arching his back and gripping the velvet. He was already pretty riled from earlier so it didn't take long for him to overload, not with the chain in his port and Primacron doing whatever he was doing. And it was a _loud _overload indeed.

Primacron _jerked_ the chain hard so it all came out in a crackling blaze, and if the smile on his face was any indication, he was enjoying that noise.

And a spray of lubricants followed the chain, spitting against the hot metal. Purgatory barely remained crouched where he was and decided to fall over sideways, panting hard.

Primacron let out a self-satisfied laugh and rolled over on top of the 'copter without caring that his cape was all tangled up around their legs...or that rolling over got it more tangled around them.

"Hot enough for you?" asked Primacron.

Purgatory just smirked and fondled Primacron's wings. "Oh, I think so ... my medic will wonder why I have burns there," his tone was highly amused.

"Tell him you sat on a lightning rod. And you liked it," Primacron replied with a snicker.

Purgatory laughed at that, "He wouldn't put it past me to do something like that," he moved his hands so that just the tips of his clawed fingers stroked down the edge of those razor sharp wings to hit his aerial sensors.

Primacron shuddered and curled against him. "Does he know about me yet?"

"Mmm..." Purgatory purred at the touches and reached one hand down to fondle his aft. "I haven't told him. He's the quiet type, doesn't ask questions. S'what I like about him," he moved one of those sly fingers to Primacron's port and rubbed around the edge.

Primacron drew a claw back and forth across Purgatory's jack as if trying to keep him just a little bit turned on, and a spark met Primacron's fingers in answer. The god dug his backside into the hand fondling his port. "I wonder what he'd say if he did ask and you were honest. Perhaps you should introduce me sometime, just to see his face."

"He would probably not believe me, then see you and bow before you," Purgatory grinned, thinking of his medic and laughing at the expression he would probably have while he continued to plug that hot port with a finger, thrusting in hard. The god moaned in response.

"Let's add that to our to-do list then, shall we?"

And Primacron started giving him an all-out hand job, but not using enough pressure to get the mortal off. It was sweet agony … and Purgatory had to concentrate a bit over a growl as he arched to the touch.

"I wonder if he'd mind us demonstrating just how you obtain your odd injuries."

"Alright. And--AH!" he pushed in a second finger to Primacron's port. "A-and he might---nngh--- enjoy that, you know…" it was a fun game that they seemed to have developed; who could _not_ overload.

Primacron moved his left leg just a little bit and he plugged Purgatory into his port. And after all that, he just sat there and smiled at him. "He could always join in. The more the merrier, right?"

He snickered and grabbed Primacron's hip with his now free hand, which was slick with lubricants from the seeker's port. "Hmm ... if he wants to. He doesn't like pain though," he shocked the god _hard_, just to see his reaction ...

Primacron went cross-eyed behind the optic glass before snickering. "Do that again," and, oh gods, Purgatory nearly had Spark failure when the god started _grinding_. The mortal grunted as Primacron said, "And...who says victims need to be willing?"

"Oi, oi..." Purgatory smirked, "He might offer himself to a god anyway," he shocked the god again. Inwardly, he didn't really want Primacron near Flatline because good medics were very hard to find, but there was that prisoner … if he could direct Primacron's attention at _him_…

The god licked his lips and started to move up and down--as if he needed any more prompting with those shocks! "Medics are fun to play with. I like to see how many tools I can fit into their port before they scream."

Purgatory purred and moved with the god, clawing up his back and down again and watched as suddenly the god's face clenched like he had hit something wonderful. So, he made sure to aim at that node as he thrust into his hot port, not speaking anymore and concentrating on sending each of them into blissful overload…

The god tightened his grip on the jack abusing him with a smirk which only caused Purgatory to pound him all the harder, making Primacron laugh softly and brace himself on the 'copter's wings ... and ride him like he was a bucking bull, _hard_. So, grabbed the god's sides and bucked up with him, growling and snarling and zapping Primacron so hard it would have hurt an ordinary person, but for them ... well, he just tilted his head back as he neared an overload again.

As Purgatory felt Primacron near his overload, the god dug his claws into his wings _hard_ and bit his bottom lip. Purgatory roared at the duelling feelings of pleasure and pain cascading through his body. The seeker's grip kept getting tighter and tighter until the metal of his wings started to groan and bend, then he came hard, digging his own claws into the god's sides and ripping down, tearing some of the metal wide open.

Primacron snarled and followed him over the edge in a swirl of agony and rapture and spilled energon from his sides as well as his port. His long claws ripped into Purgatory's wings and pulled off curls of metal and paint that he knew Flatline would have a heap of fun fixing later...

Energon leaked from his wings as he panted, sparks shooting from the shredded wiring and from their joining... he was in bliss from being tortured and the pleasure buzzing up his jack as well as his port… "I think...." he panted, then snickered, "I won't be flying later..."

"Good. I think I'm going to keep you." The god joked as he laid down on top of Purgatory in a pseudo cuddle after lifting himself off the large jack with a burst of energon and sparks. "Mm..." he eyed his damaged sides. "I guess now I do have an excuse to see your medic."

Purgatory put on a mock scared look at that, "Oh, don't keep me, I wont survive ..." he smirked and then looked at the damage he did, and the damage on his own body, grinning evilly, "I have a better idea. You see, I have a captured medic who is giving me a bit of trouble. How about we play with him?"

"Does he scream?"

"Lets just say I promised that if he repaired me once I'd let him go home ..." a wink, "But I really have no intention of keeping that promise. I'm sure he'll scream _plenty_ when he realises ..." inwardly, he hoped this plan of his would work, but it seemed that Primacron didn't care which medic he played with, because he seemed content either way.

Said god rubbed the mortal's chest, "So, he knows me by name?" he smirked and licked his fangs at the thought of terrorizing that poor medic. "You should see how I torture mortals. It's fun."

"If you introduce yourself," he stroked the god's ravaged sides and then up his back, "_Just_ make sure you don't kill him. He's important to me alive," his optics lit up at the idea of watching Primacron do what he did best. Still, he did need his captive alive … for the moment.

"Killing is no fun when they want it," Primacron leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I like to ruin lives."

"Heh, you and I have that in common," he also ruined lives, but in a different way. The Sparks he took were still alive, the soul trapped inside, awakeand _knowing_ what was happening when they passed though that machine, forced to create children in the femme's case or clones in the mech's case until they died of exhaustion...

The god smirked. "I experimented on the Spark of Unicron long ago. Did you know he isn't what he appears to be?" he looked up into the mortal's eyes and grinned, as if hiding a delicious secret.

"Unicron? The God of Chaos?" Purgatory asked, thinking of him, and then blinking at that, his hands halting from where they had been about to dig under Primacron's armour again. "Oh?" a grin, "I did not know. Do you want to tell me?" his hands went back to teasing his back sensors again.

"He's a Minicon." He laughed and poked Purgatory rather hard in the chest.

The 'copter laughed at the irony of that, "The biggest transformer in the Universe is a _M__inicon_? Oh, my god," he purred at the poke and just rubbed Primacron under the armour where, if human, his shoulder blades would be, teasing him. The mortal met Primacron's optics and then said,

"So, want to go screw the medic?"

"Yesssss....let's make his life miserable."

The two grinned evilly at each other and then chatted a bit about the ways of the Universe, what next to do with each other, and more about Unicron's role in the universe. It was all fascinating to Purgatory, who was very interested in the ways of gods, and Primacron was possibly the most interesting person he had ever spoken to in his life, so he found himself enjoying talking to him as well as plugging his processors out. But that all dissolved when they decided to work off their drinks a little, as they were completely sloshed when they got to Purgatory's home, by seeing who could overload the other offline.

An hour passed as the two played, and eventually they landed on the planet. The fun part about his base was that there was no possible way to track it or find it unless you knew where it was, since Purgatory even finding it was an accident unto itself. The planet they were on was reminiscent of Acer in the dark red clouds, but it had none of the planet's friendly warmth, and no oil pools. The little of the sunlight that penetrated the darkness could only make the red clouds slightly lighter. In front of them was Purgatory's fortress and factory. As they stepped out of the ship, the mortal saw Primacron look up.

"Ooh, a nice, toxic atmosphere. You know how to pick planets," the god purred.

The red light from the sky made him seem even blacker, Purgatory noticed."Oh, yes. The thick atmosphere allows little to be detected. A great hideaway from the pests on Cybertron who insist on trying to trace me," he walked towards the fortress with Primacron. It was reminiscent of a medieval castle. "Well, I suppose I should say 'welcome to my home' since no one else lives on this planet." A smirk.

The god grinned at him and flipped his cape back when he walked forward towards the base.

When they appeared to the control room's sensors, there was a bustle as the gates started opening. The guard at the door bowed to them. "Welcome back, Purgatory."

Purgatory nodded to him and smirked, "Make sure there is some high grade in my room for my guest and myself."

"May I inquire as to who...?" the guard looked at Primacron and looked like he was fighting the desire to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

That appeared to amuse the god. "Primacron," he answered simply.

The guard's optics widened and he quickly bowed to him. Purgatory smirked and then walked on, saying, "Want me to show you around or take you straight to the little pest?"

"Oh, give me the tour. It's not like anybody died of sex wounds," Primacron said, pointedly within earshot of the guard.

Purgatory snickered as the guard blushed and walked on. Like the outside of the building, the inside was shown to mostly be made of huge stone bricks while in other places it was more technical, with circuitry and metal. Either way, it created an ominous atmosphere in the huge area as he showed Primacron the main rooms, like his control room where they monitored who went on and off of the planet, and then the factory room where the Sparks were duplicated. Primacron could probably hear the mental screams from the Sparks on the lines, but no one else, including Purgatory, could.

"Nice set-up," the god said, trailing his hand across a wall to leave scratches, almost like he was marking his territory.

Purgatory smiled, "Glad you like ... want to see the medic now?"

"Of course. Let's be early for our appointments,"

They left the factory room and Purgatory led the god up one level to the prison cells where he kept hostages. One of the cells had been blown apart, and one of the workers was in the process of fixing it. Purgatory walked past that to another cell, where someone shouted, "I can hear you, you monster! Let me out!"

Purgatory smirked and winked to the god, opening the cell. "Well hello there, medic. I hope you don't mind, but I have a friend here who so wanted to meet you..."

"A medic...ah yes, meant to heal and fix and repair and comfort. Everything I abhor in people," Primacron hissed the last part with eyes that flared like fire behind purple ice, and the mortal noticed there and then that _good_ people must piss Primacron off to no end.

The medic was trembling, scared. He didn't like this person, but he said, "If you don't like my profession, then let me go!"

Purgatory just smirked at him and said, "Oh, how rude! I think you need to be punished ...."

The god folded his arms and gazed languidly at the frightened mech. "Oh, Purgatory, look. He's an Autobot. Mm, not Ratchet or Red Alert, but still, medics hate it when other medics die. Imagine how the Autobots would fume if something were to happen to this poor creature,"

"Hmm ... indeed. We should probably just let him go," said Purgatory, smirking. "What do you say, Primacron?"

The name made the medic pull back visibly, even more frightened, and his intakes hitched in a gasp.

"How fast can he run without legs?" Primacron snickered.

"Oi, medic, can you run on your hands?" Purgatory laughed.

The medic looked at the two of them and said, voice trembling, "You are both sick,"

"Hm, he says we're sick," Primacron looked at Purgatory, "do I look feverish?"

"Hmmm..." Purgatory put his hand on Primacron's forehead, "You're burning up! Maybe you should have the medic look at you?"

"I'm burning...maybe I'm just plain hot," Primacron looked from Purgatory to the medic and back. "Oh, just for fun, let's have him examine me. We have been a tad roughed up lately," the god looked at the black insignia mark on the mortal's chest.

Purgatory snickered at the remark and looked down at his chest. "Aww, I like this mark," he let out a mock sigh, "Okay. Medic?" he looked at the smaller bot, "fix us."

"If I do, will you let me go?" the medic asked.

Purgatory nodded. Of course, he had no intentions of letting the medic go ...

"Oh, yes, yes, of course we will," Primacron replied, playing along.

The medic nodded. "Alright. I'll repair you,"

Primacron waltzed into the cell and plopped down on the berth like it was his, and the 'copter watched in appreciation. That god could look regal and dignified anywhere he went, even in this cell! So, Purgatory unchained the medic and he got to work on the god, still scared but determined.

The 'copter just watched and waited for him to finish, growing more and more amused at the amount of tools he had. From what Primacron had said … it was likely the god would enjoy that.

The medic finished repairing the seeker and Purgatory sat down and let the medic fix him as well. He eyed Primacron over the smaller bots head, smirking as if to say, 'Whenever you're ready.'

And when the medic bent over Purgatory, Primacron touched his aft.

He jumped and glared at the god, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, excuse me. It was an accident. This hand, you see..." He wiggled his fingers. "It's drawn to afts."

The medic just stared at him like he was insane and went back to fixing Purgatory, who was trying his hardest not to erupt into laughter.

Then, to be a pest, Primacron picked up one of the needle-and-syringes and poked his side.

The poor medic jumped back from his repairs and Purgatory cracked up, unable to hide the laughter anymore. The car bot glared at the god and said again, "Don't touch me!"

In response to that, Primacron touched the medic on the chest. "Like this?" then with a stroke, "Or is this touching?"

The medic stumbled back until he was pressed against the wall, "Leave me alone!" he turned to Purgatory, "I fixed you both, so let me go."

Purgatory just grinned and said to Primacron, "Do what you like," at which the medic's optics widened in betrayal and fright.

"We'll let you go," he held up a needle and twirled it expertly. "But we might want to poke around first. It's always fascinating to see how people react to..." suddenly, he grabbed the medic's arm and injected whatever was in the syringe straight into an energon line. "...medicine."

The medic tried to pull back from the syringe, but he couldn't break the god's grip. He then went entirely limp and fell to the ground, still conscious and aware, but he wouldn't be getting up.

"Oh, I see, a paralysing agent. Oops," he bit his index finger. "Dear me, I think I gave him too much. I apologize profusely, sir, I only wanted to see what this did," though his tone said otherwise.

The medic just glared in hate, trembling. He was scared. Purgatory was laughing so hard he couldn't sit up straight.

The god kneeled slowly and touched the medic's codpiece to see if he still had sensation, but his eyes were on Purgatory. The medic made a sound and tried to jerk away from the god, but of course he could barely move.

The mortal was sitting there, still snickering a bit, and he really didn't care who Primacron fucked, be it in front of him or not. He liked watching him play.

"Mm, you poor thing," Primacron sat the medic up against the wall. "You should feel lucky. Not many can say they were plugged by a god."

"MMM!!" the medic cried to indicate his opinion on that, trying to shake his head, his whole demeanour screaming _'GO AWAY!'_

Purgatory just watched in amusement. "Oh come on, he's damn good at what he does, medic,"

the medic just glared at him in betrayal.

Primacron licked his cheek, and the car bot pulled away in disgust. Purgatory found that eternally amusing.

"Oh, come now, be a good sport," Primacron licked an ear finial that was similar to the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and sucked on it like he was tending to a jack. Purgatory _really _enjoyed watching that and it showed as electricity built, a couple of little sparks jumping off his codpiece.

The medic shivered at that and couldn't help but enjoy the touch. Still, he snarled in defiance. "GO AWAY!"

"Oh, where's your sense of fun?" Primacron bit the ear finial and scratched his claws over the medic's chest.

"_AAH!"_ that hurt, but it also turned the medic on slightly, as the god hit a sensitive spot on his chest.

The mortal watched this with glee and he licked his fangs.

Primacron repeated the gesture.

"_Please ... stop this!"_ the medic cried, trying to fight the god off though the anesthetic._ "Leave me alone!" _

Purgatory's optics glittered in response to watching Primacron work, a hint of his own growing arousal as well as the sparks that jumped around between his legs…

Primacron licked the other ear finial. "Quit your snivelling and I might stop,"

The medic closed his optics, shaking, and he fought down the shame of being slightly aroused from it. It seemed as though the mere presence of this god could strike arousal into bots as well as fear ...

Purgatory just watched, even more amused.

The god leaned down and wrapped his lips around the jack now while looking straight into Purgatory's eyes, grinning with the jack in his teeth. "Jealous?" he asked with a muffled purr.

The medic tried to fight him off but couldn't, tears flowing down his face in shame.

Purgatory just snickered, "Maybe a little," he wasn't, but he did so enjoy playing. Besides, seeing Primacron molest people turned him on.

Primacron sucked the medic's jack like it was a rust stick. "If you put on a show, you might live to tell about this experience," and while he did that, the god winked at Purgatory, who grinned back evilly.

The car bot just cried and tried to get away from that mouth, but at the same time his body betrayed him as he shuddered from the sucking. It felt good, and it showed in how he squirmed. The sparks coming off his port and jack showed that he was nearing overload, but just as he was about to, Primacron stopped.

The god grinned at him and turned towards Purgatory, then kissed him, doing lewd things with his tongue right in front of the medic.

The medic panted, looking totally debauched as he shook.

"_Oh you are so evil,"_ Purgatory snickered to him privately as he kissed the god back. A small spark shot up from his crotch. Watching Primacron had turned him on hard.

Primacron suddenly grabbed Purgatory's jack and gave it a few hard twists like he's trying to unscrew a bottle or something, but he stopped after a moment. The mortal purred and gave the God's aft a slap before rubbing between his legs in response. Mm, the sensations were delightful and he could see the medic staring with longing that he couldn't hide.

Primacron leaned on him then and Purgatory growled, tilting his head back as the seeker bit him, leaving vampire-like marks all over the metal. "And the poor medic has to watch," he purred with a grin. "Should I overload you or simply fondle until he self-serves?"

In response to that, Purgatory knocked off Primacron's codpiece he slipped two fingers inside the god's port to play a little. He was always a bit sly with his hands ... "Aww, that one has been a bit of trouble ... do whatever you like. I'm sure either way he'll enjoy it."

The medic was sparking badly now, and totally against his will. The 'copter found this hilarious.

Primacron made a big show of arching his back with a shiver as he grinned at the medic upside down. "I'm getting what he isn't," he said in a bad singsong voice, earning a chuckle out of the mortal as he continued to plug Primacron's port with his fingers.

The medic had shut off his optics by now as Purgatory continued to play.

"Oh _yes_," the god snarled and bit the 'copter's shoulder hard, reaching back to poke the medic with his foot so he stayed turned on and awake.

"Oh!" Purgatory moaned when Primacron bit him, _"Want to plug me and put on a show for the medic?"_

The medic jolted and looked up at the sight, shaking from arousal. He couldn't help it and he couldn't _move_ from that anesthetic.

Primacron grinned and straddled Purgatory to show that yes, he very much wanted to. "All right," he bit the end of his nose and penetrated the spiky port with a single, hard thrust. His jack was _nuclear _hot with arousal.

The mortal snarled loudly and deeply at the heat and the bite, and proceeded to meet Primacron's thrusts with his own, clawing viciously down the god's back with his claws. Primacron thrust hard and fast, gripping Purgatory's aft so he did't make him slide across the berth and onto the floor. His fingers leave marks the shape of his hands, and he smiles when he hears the fizzle of the medic overload.

"_He just spontaneously peaked without us touching him. Isn't that amusing?" _asked Primacron.

"_M-mM! Very much so... wonder what else he'll do…"_ Purgatory purred, snarling and biting the god's neck when he got in range. Now that his teeth were perfectly clean and free of rust, they were white and _very_ sharp. The shape of them were like that of shark teeth; all of them were single points like his prominent fangs, which were long like Primacron's, but not _as_ long.

Primacron groaned in delight at that. _"Maybe he'll...overload again..."_ he said as he thrust hard, but shallow just to drag it out a little. The god's jack scraped against those spikes, sending delightful tingles straight through Purgatory's neural network.

"M-Maybe!" He panted back, close himself, and then he grinned like the cheeky bastard he was and pleasure zapped the god rather hard, which sent Primacron over the edge _hard_ and he snarled, thrusting hard by reflex as sparks poured off his jack and even out of his port.

Purgatory snarled in return and overloaded straight after the god, zapping him again. Sparks flew _everywhere_, hitting the medic even, who winced at the sparks, turning his head away.

The god was literally shaking after that as he lay down across Purgatory's chest for a moment to recover. His joints sizzled and smoked, and the air now had a scent of hot oil and copper.

"Don't you wish this was you right now?" Primacron directed at the medic, who didn't reply, feeling disgusted with himself.

Purgatory rubbed the god's back, knowing by now he liked back rubs after an overload. He rubbed in all the good spots deliberately, grinning like a fool. He liked touching Primacron's armour straight after an overload because the black metal was hotter than usual from absorbing heat, and Purgatory certainly enjoyed things hot. In the future, he decided, he would give the god an oil rub just to see his reaction to it.

Primacron eyed the medic for a moment before he replicated the touches on his back by rubbing the mortal's chest, which Purgatory grinned at. "Want to watch me plug him, or should I watch you do it? Or...did you have something else in mind?" he whispered so only Purgatory could hear.

"How about .... you plug him while I force him to suck me off?" He whispered back so the medic couldn't hear, still rubbing the god's back and purring at the touch on his chest. Mm, that felt good after his healed injuries...

Purgatory could feel the heat rise from between Primacron's legs at his words. "And then, may I watch you do what you do best with Sparks?" Primacron asked, still whispering, but he glanced over so the medic knew he's being talked about.

The idea of that got Purgatory all hot too. "Sure ... I don't do it with mech Sparks often, but it should be fun...."

The medic looked up when he thought he heard the mention of Sparks. He trembled in fear.

Primacron gave Purgatory one last thrust before pulling out, showing off his jack to the medic as he loomed over him like some kind of boogey man.

"Your turn," he said silkily... right before flipping him onto his stomach and entering him doggy style. That way his head was up and Purgatory could have access to his mouth.

_NO!_ The medic screamed in his mind as he was rolled over and felt Primacron enter him. Tears poured out of his ducts ... but even more so when he was forced up and Purgatory shoved his jack in his mouth. He bit down to try and stop him, but that just made the 'copter hotter as he moved with Primacron, grinning evilly as they fucked the poor medic.

"Does he bite as hard as I do?" the god asked as he thrust.

"Nope, nowhere near as good, either." Purgatory said, thrusting deep, and the medic choked on his jack, but he didn't care, thrusting into that hot mouth and throat.

Primacron thrust so hard the medic's legs dislocated from their sockets, but he didn't stop. He pulled, twisted, grinning at his artwork--making the medic look down and see his own heels! That is, if he could while sucking on Purgatory's jack.

All the while the medic was screaming in his mind in pain, unable to verbalize his thoughts because of Purgatory making a damned good effort of shattering all of his teeth and tearing his mouth open.

The 'copter couldn't hear the screams, so he just grinned as he overloaded into the medic's mouth after a while, the electricity burning down the medic's throat.

Purgatory saw Primacron's optics roll back, probably from the scream, as he overloaded again, electrifying the poor medic's neural network in the process.

The 'copter smirked and let the medic fall to the ground, where he lay there, optics dimmed, tear streaks down his face. He licked his lips, "Eh, not bad. Have fun?" he asked, looking at the god.

Primacron grinned and thrust a few more times before he pulled out and shoved his tongue into the port he just abused while the medic lay there, barely able to stay online from the abuse...

Purgatory smirked and watched.

Primacron finished his cleanup before he let the poor bot fall. "Mm, pitiful, I was hoping he'd sob. How long do those anesthetics last?"

"They should stop about ..." he timed it for a few seconds, "Now."

And as if on cue, the medic let out a choked sob. Purgatory then flipped him over and retracted his hand to show another mod that looked like a horrible version of medical Spark pullers as he ripped the panelling off the medic's chest, causing him to scream. Medical pullers were used in the case of birthing labour when the Sparkling was having trouble getting out of the mother Spark, but in this case, Purgatory used them for the same purpose, but on _all_ Sparks.

The mortal then shoved it on the Spark and ripped it out swiftly, and the medic let out one last horrible scream before falling limp and silent, optics doing dark.

Primacron watched that and his optics widen for a moment. "Oh, and to think I spent so much time using my fingers..." he leaned over and licked the tongs and the Spark clutched in them. "Mm."

Purgatory chuckled, "I use this when I don't want to get zapped too hard ... other times I use my hands."

He waited until Primacron had pulled his mouth back before tossing the Spark up and catching it again in his hand, which had returned in place of the tongs. A move he always did when he took a new Spark. The Spark hunter examined his catch with an expert eye, then said, "Mm, not too powerful, but not bad either," he grinned at the god, "Would you like to do the honours once we get downstairs by putting him in the machine?"

"Of course," Primacron purred, prodding the poor, dead bot lying on the ground between them. "I wonder what his name was. I'd send his family flowers; black roses."

"Heh, I'm sure they'd love that," Purgatory snickered, grabbing the dead bot by his arm and standing up after snapping his codpiece back on. First, he had to dump the body. "After you, My God."

The seeker snapped his own codpiece back on and wiped the fluids off his thighs before he made his way to the door. "Maybe we should send his head _and_ some flowers?" he asked with a grin, looking over his shoulder.

Purgatory laughed at that and followed Primacron out, dragging the bot along like a sack of potatoes by the arm, with his Spark in the other hand. "I'll make sure my workers cut off his head before disposing of his body."

They walked along a corridor before the 'copter opened one of the doors and tossed the body in. "Spare his head!" he ordered before shutting the door and walking down further to the factory room. The Spark in his hand seemed to shake.

"Have you ever dissected a Spark, Purgatory?" came Primacron's rasping voice.

The mortal noticed that for a moment the god's smirk seemed to drop when he saw the Spark in his grasp, as if coming to the realisation that the 'copter was just a spark in the end too.

Purgatory tossed the Spark up and caught it again like a ball, oblivious to Primacron's deeper thoughts. "I've shattered a couple of Sparks before, never really experimented on them though. Someone did a lot of that before my time so the research was already there. I merely expanded on it."

"Ah, that would be my work, and the Spark was Unicron's."

Purgatory looked over his shoulder at that, "Huh, really? I wonder how it got into my hands..." He put the Spark onto one of his pointed fingertips and spun it like a basketball player on Earth.

"I left it just laying out. A little _oops_. I suppose anyone as twisted as me would practice what I wrote down."

The mortal snickered at that, "You can take some blank Sparks back with you if you want. They'll only make drones though if you wanted to use them."

He tossed the Spark up again and caught it as they entered the factory room, and then went over to the machine. It looked a lot like a claw from an Earth toy-catching machine. Purgatory held the Spark out to Primacron, "Just put him in there and watch the fireworks."

Primacron grinned and did so rather slowly, after giving the poor soul a squeeze.

Purgatory's machine was designed so that the Sparks never became sentient. The way Sparks came apart was a lot like a popping bubble...break the outer membrane holding them corporeal and they never last. So, as the machine fired up, Primacron could probably hear the shrieks of pain as the Spark was torn into five pieces and further torn into mere shadows of themselves. Femme Sparks could do this and make sentient beings, but mech Sparks could not. Eventually, the 'mother' Spark died there, leaving a small pile of blanks on the production line. Whatever was left of the Spark went to Primus, where it belonged.

"It's fascinating..." Primacron said, but he sounded a little distant.

Purgatory took out the dead Spark and put it into a chute that sent it to where the other dead Sparks were held. Holding up a new blank Spark, he brought it over with him and blinked at Primacron, noting that he sounded distant. "Femme Sparks make sentient beings while mech ones make the blanks."

The god curled his long fingers around the blank. "Isn't it interesting that most mechs begin life like this? Never knowing beforehand they'll have aspirations and hopes and dreams, because the heart of Primus is all they know, and it is what they return to. I guess I envy them," he shrugged one shoulder and subspaced the blank for later.

"Hmm? Why do you envy them?" Purgatory asked, curious, wondering where this line of thought came from.

"They have something to continue once their body fails," Primacron rasped, turning suddenly with his chest plates open, letting Purgatory see that he had no Spark.

Purgatory stared, optics widening slightly, "You have no Spark..." He said, amazed, and looked back up at the god. "But won't you and Primus return to light and dark forms once the universe ends to start all over again?"

Well, that's what he thought would happen, but it was fascinating that Primacron could live without a Spark!

"I suppose, but that is _many_ eons from now, when all life has ceased and the very fabric of space-time draws us together, which means we'll both cease to exist, forget everything and start all over again. Almost seems like a waste. There's a saying that gods envy mortals because mortals are brief, and thus everything is more beautiful to them. Maybe some are right," he chuckled, "I wonder if Primus ever walks among his people and sees how fruitless his efforts to stop the wars are."

Purgatory found it all fascinating, and he did not take Primacron's words lightly. He realised that Primacron probably didn't tell just anyone this, and he didn't want to destroy that trust at all. Suddenly he wondered _why _he cared about that, but he chalked it down to not wanting to be killed by an angry god. "It is strange, that, isn't it? That we mortals wish for immortality, and yet the ones who are immortal wish to be mortal," he chuckled in return. "It is truly ironic."

The god grinned crookedly. "It's fun until you realise everyone you even remotely care about is going to die while you live on,"

"Now that is a good point," Purgatory had never thought about that because he didn't really have anyone he really cared about, truly. "I wonder if any of those deranged scientists ever realise that while they search for immortality?"

"Probably not. They're trying so hard to escape the unknown of death that they don't realize the consequences of their wish coming true. Still, their attempts are laughable and I enjoy watching them fail,"

"My medic's old partner had an obsession with it," said Purgatory, leading Primacron away from the machine and back up the hall so they could grab some high grade in his private lounge area. "Captured a virus-type bot once and tried to duplicate that type of immortality. I hear he came to a rather sticky end,"

Primacron actually face-palmed. "That was one of Unicron's children. I wonder how many pieces of _him_ are still floating around after the planet was consumed?" he just smiled wryly and had himself a cube when they reached the lounge.

Purgatory took a cube for himself and set plenty on the table in case Primacron wanted to get drunk. "One of Unicron's children eh? I didn't realise he made virus bots as well as Mini-cons," he mused as he sipped his drink.

"Virus bots are nearly identical to the form I had before the universe began. They have an extraordinary talent for hiding their Sparks in places besides their Spark chambers _and_ they're hard to kill. Take the Spark, cut off a piece of a virus bot and place the Spark in the sample...and the remains will die while the mech re-grows from the sample in which you placed the Spark. They're like starfish on Earth," Primacron explained.

Purgatory whistled at that. He hadn't exactly made a point of studying virus bots but he did find them intriguing. "Virus bots are also pretty rare, from what I've heard. There's one on the Decepticon side called Firewall, but he's elusive. And then there's Sideways, and who knows what side he's on," he sipped his drink again, "So Virus bots are kind of related distantly to you? Interesting, I can't imagine you as a cloud of electricity."

"You could say they're _very_ distantly related to me," Primacron turned to see an empty serving saucer where energon cubes were usually kept. He dug his fingers into his hand hard enough that some oil and energon dripped out onto it. "Examine the RNA of any virus bots you have on file and compare it to mine. There's perhaps a two percent difference between them and myself,"

Purgatory looked at the saucer and grinned, pleased, "I'll have to do that if I ever get a hold of Firewall's files, the pesky menace," he was about as elusive to Purgatory as Unicron was to Primacron, if that was saying anything. He covered the saucer with a glass lid and sealed it so it would be left alone for now.

Primacron rapped the tips of his claws on top of the container then leaned back. He looked at the mortal and Purgatory saw a hint of annoyance at something before it passed.

"Are you afraid of death, Purgatory?"

"Nah. Death's just the start of another life, they say," he answered, grabbing another cube when he finished his first. "It amuses me that so many people fear death. Only thing I really fear about it is that I won't have anything fun to do afterwards and I'm just left bored out of my processors," the one thing in this universe that could easily drive Purgatory insane was boredom. Stick him in solitary confinement for more than a week and he would come out totally batshit crazy.

Primacron snorted and took a long sip of his drink. "Maybe you won't be. There are interesting people floating about the Allspark. Good and evil alike; Primus doesn't discriminate. Only if you denounce him at the moment of death does your Spark simply fade into the Pit. And there are very few who do that. In the end all minds want to continue to exist, and cling to whatever will allow them to continue. It is a reflex as primitive as that of a Sparkling who cries out for food and warmth."

"I always wondered what would happen to those who are evil," Purgatory said, looking at his cube and then swigging it. "Eh, I'll see what happens when I die. Who knows? I might feel like dropping into the Pit rather than going to be all goody-goody with the God of Light."

"Either way, I won't be able to reach you. That is my curse,"

And that sentence was said with so much bitterness that Purgatory looked up in surprise.

"Primus can speak to the dead. Lucky wretch," the god continued.

The mortal paused at that, blinking, "You can't speak to the dead?" he had always thought that Primacron, who represented darkness, would be able to talk to the souls who were damned.

"I have no Spark, so I cannot indulge in astral projection the way mystics can," Primacron rubbed his nose and grinned. "Did you know that Optimus Prime was going to be a mystic before the war broke out and forced him to take leadership? He was almost a priest!"

"Huh, there goes my fantasy of molesting you as a ghost," Purgatory snickered, and then laughed at what Primacron said about Optimus. "A priest? Him? Wow, I didn't know _that_."

"_You_ can still molest _me_, but I can not turn up and molest _you_." Primacron snickered. "And yes...he wanted to follow in that bulldozer's footsteps. Oh, what is--Scavenger. _He_ is a priest, and a rather good one. Sometimes he acts as the Chaplin for the Autobots. And there are druids dedicated to my cause, but they do not like to be so open about their religion. And I, honestly, don't blame them. I don't need mortals kissing my aft and rubbing my feet. That's what you're for," Primacron pinned him with a burning look that nearly made Purgatory spark.

"Well that's no fun, I like being molested by you," Purgatory said as he laughed to cover the sudden burst of arousal, "Oh really now? Well I must admit you have a rather nice aft...." He joked, putting an empty cube on his finger and twirling it.

Primacron finished his drink and flipped the empty cube off his elbow and into the garbage chute, smiling at Purgatory before he grabbed one of the mortal's feet, starting to give it a rubdown. For all Purgatory knew, he was probably the only mortal that would receive such treatment from the God of Darkness.

"And your hands grasp it so well that I envy them," Primacron said with a laugh.

Purgatory watched the trick and laughed, making the cube on his fingers do a little dance by wiggling it over all of his fingers. "Nice trick, and I envy my own hands for touching your aft," he snickered.

Primacron laughed at that and picked off some random debris that had probably been stuck there for centuries until it met its end under his claws. "I envy my jack when it contacts your port. And my whip when I use it on you."

Purgatory purred at the touches, "I envy my fingers when I plug you with them and my jack when I pound your body into the berth with it," he smirked and wondered how long this filthy banter would last before they ended up having a tussle on the couch.

The god's optics twinkled. "I envy the berth you pound me into so well," he pinched the foot and his fondling started to work up Purgatory's ankle, and he wasn't very gentle about it. "Sometimes I wish I could be my own tongue when I shove it places tongues aren't supposed to go," he pointedly flicked his tongue out on the 'copter's large ankle joint rather suggestively.

"Oooh," Purgatory growled, rubbing the tip of his foot against Primacron's cheek when he drew back, "I envy my claws. They get into _all_ kinds of places that aren't supposed to have claws near..." like his sensors under the armour ... and the groove of wings meeting the god's body. And oh, he was enjoying the rough treatment of his leg from those long, sexy claws. "Hm, what else? Oh yeah," he grinned, "That heated rod I used on you. Totally envy it,"

"Oh, the rod..." Primacron fanned himself and laughed, shifting his attention to the other foot before he suddenly vaulted up and straddled Purgatory's lap. The way he moved to do that was almost feline--but naturally he'd be graceful, as all seekers were. "You'll have to do that for me again sometime," the god purred with a raucous grin.

Purgatory growled playfully in delight and arousal, hands automatically going to Primacron's back under his cloak and on his aft. "Want me to do it now?" he had all of his toys here in his base, after all ... and that particular one he had on him, right now.

Primacron didn't say anything, but since Purgatory had a hand on the god's aft, he felt it grow very hot in response, dripping a little bit of lubricant on his thigh.

"Must I answer?" the god asked with a devilish smirk.

The mortal grinned, pulling the toy out of subspace and turning it on, then took off Primacron's codpiece and let it fall to the ground with a clang before shoving the rod up the god's now-dripping port, and started thrusting with it while his other hand played with the seeker's jack.

Primacron stretched like a cat and leaned over to kiss Purgatory deeply, and the mortal kissed back as Primacron grabbed his codpiece and dragged it off so he could fondle his jack.

"Mm, hard as you can...make it clang," Primacron hissed as he shuddered.

Purgatory bared a fang in a grin before ramming as hard as he could, which was _very hard_. Normally with his consensual partners (which were actually more than his non consensual, surprisingly) he would ask them if they could handle it, but with Primacron? He _knew_ the god could handle all of his strength. And it clanged loudly in the otherwise empty room.

"Mm..." Primacron moaned.

Inwardly Purgatory wondered just how many mortals would hear those sounds as he pounded that port with his toy, turning the heat up higher. He liked it when the god was noisy. He growled in response and moved his hand faster and savagely hard, feeling the lubricant that didn't hiss from the heat drip onto his hand and enjoying it as his other hand ruthlessly tugged on his jack.

It didn't take the God of Darkness long to overloaded from that treatment. And he did, fast and loud, and even before he finished he pulled off the rod and shoved himself down on Purgatory's jack and thrust hard, almost burning him while his tongue mirrored the in and out motion as he kissed Purgatory's mouth.

Purgatory let out a loud snarl at the sensations before Primacron decided to fuck his mouth as well, and he kissed back with a rumble, grabbing the god's hips and ramming him down even harder before overloading hard from the treatment, shocking the god for all he was worth.

The god arched his back and bit Purgatory's lips, grinning before he slumps on his chest like he belonged there with a laugh. "Oh, you wield that thing like an artist," he purred.

Purgatory was breathing heavily and he wrapped his arms around Primacron, a bit tired now. He grinned back, "Then I envy my jack because you called it artistic,"

The god smiled. "I envy my port for touching something so artistic,"

"Mmmm..." Purgatory purred, lying down on the couch with the god on top of him. "Then I envy my jack again for touching something so damn good at what he does,"

"Touche," the god purred.

Purgatory chuckled and stroked down Primacron's back almost out of addiction to his armour now. He really did like the matte black plating that adorned the god's body, and his cape was an interesting, but nice touch. He couldn't even place what kind of material it was, but it felt nice on his hands.

The two of them spent another half an hour playing word games with each other and stroking the other's ego with more envy talk before Primacron decided to go. They were both working mechs and it wasn't as though they didn't have things to do.

So, the mortal kissed him so lewdly that not even porn shops would show, in a way to say goodbye before parting. As the mortal stretched and went to get some sleep, he licked his lips and wondered again how in the Universe he had gotten tangled up with the God of Darkness.


	4. Entertainment from Destruction

**4 – Entertainment from Destruction**

_We live a dying dream  
If you know what I mean  
All that I've ever known  
It's all that I've ever known_

Oasis – Falling down

* * *

Sometimes Purgatory didn't see Primacron for weeks, and other times he saw him only a few days after another encounter. But it slowly became a routine for Purgatory to leave some days open in his week in case the God decided to call. Often at times he came back limping and Flatline had to repair him right away, but the silly grin Purgatory always wore otherwise showed that while he looked like he had been through a war, he had enjoyed every second of the beating he had received.

That, and he _loved_ that Primacron had just as many wounds on his body when he left, although lucky him in that he could heal from them much faster than he could; possibly the only downside to being mortal.

But there was one thing that Purgatory had noticed in his trips to Primacron's base ... and that was Cronus' behaviour.

The large dragon had made it clear that he did not like Purgatory at all, and during the previous visit, Primacron had told Cronus to make them drinks. The god had, and brought them over, but during that process he had tipped the drink onto Purgatory's nice polished armour by 'accident.' It was during that moment as he looked down at Cronus while Primacron got up that he realised how much the other god _hated _him.

After Primacron had suitably forced Cronus to lick the mess off Purgatory's leg and foot like a dog, the mortal decided that he'd better not accept any drinks from him in the future, since he didn't know exactly how intelligent the dragon was at this stage, but he didn't feel like being slipped cadmium or some other nasty poison. Sometimes though he _did_ wonder what cadmium tasted like, but while he had tried drugs with black energon, he was in no mood to die simply to taste a deadly poison.

When it all came down to it though, Purgatory had found that his mood and life had had a definite upturn since the god had entered his life. While it was easy for him to get sex if he wanted it, getting plugged by Primacron was like a completely different experience to him.

Right now, Purgatory was lying on the berth with his arms folded behind his head, clear marks of being whipped and burnt across his torso, and he seemed to be completely content with that, especially with Primacron lying across his chest like a gorgeous ornament. The mortal turned his head when he heard thumping in the hallway, and turned to Primacron, "I believe someone is home."

Right as Cronus came storming in, looking livid at the nerve of the 'copter to dare be back in _his_ territory.

Primacron picked his head up from where it was pillowed, "Oh, look who came home early... don't you know it's rude to walk in on people who are having sex?" and he made a big show of sitting up and _covering_ himself as if embarrassed.

Cronus stared at the marks on Purgatory's chest, then calmly walked over to the berth, picked him up and hurled him across the room, where he slammed into the wall with an _OOF._ Then the dragon pounced on him.

"I will never get over how strong you are," the mortal said, none too bothered that Cronus had just pounced him or threw him into a wall. He grabbed the god's fist with a snarl of his own when Cronus went to punch him, holding it back. "Your pet needs a _leash_!"

Cronus bit his fist, so Purgatory drew his other fist back and promptly shattered half of Cronus's teeth. If there was one thing he could pride himself on, it was his physical strength. Less than that of a god, for sure, but still enough to do some serious damage if he so chose.

"I know. He seems to lack restraint." Primacron looked over at Cronus. "We should make this fun. Why punish something too stupid to figure it out?" he asked as he eyed the drinks sitting on the small bar.

"Do not insult me!" Cronus snarled, spitting a few of his fangs out at Purgatory. "I am not a pet," he grabbed the 'copter by the throat, sinking his claws into the metal ever so slightly. "But I'm sure I could make one of _you_."

Purgatory brought his legs up, planted his feet on Cronus's shoulders and _kicked_ him off, ignoring as one broken fang sliced his cheek open. Then he stood up. "You should stop acting like one, then."

Cronus got back up and let out a deep, loud snarl.

"Purgatory, hold him," the Dark god said with a smirk. "I have an idea."

"Master, this worthless mortal is not worthy of you!" Cronus growled.

Purgatory nodded to that and cracked his knuckles.

The dragon then said in a hurt tone of voice, "You don't have to tell him to hold me down, I will do whatever you ask."

Primacron moved on over to the bar to mix up what looked like a drink for himself, but while Cronus was distracted he added in a little pellet of a hallucinogenic virus with the same effect as Ecstasy on humans, Purgatory noticed. Good stuff, and mixed with black energon it was a lot of fun... he took the mix back to Cronus and handed it to him. "Calm down and drink this. You're way too excitable."

Cronus sipped it with a savage glare. "You think I _enjoy_ seeing you with this... foul-mouthed mortal?"

The 'copter had to stop himself from smirking as he wondered what kind of an affect this would have on the dragon god. "Huh, funny, I consider myself quite polite."

The god of destruction's optics narrowed in warning, and Purgatory gave him the finger.

"We will see how polite you are with your jack ripped off and shoved down your throat!" Cronus snarled, stepping towards the helicopter.

"Cronus. _sit_ down and _shut up_," Primacron said softly to him, but Cronus froze as though he had been struck. Purgatory looked amused at that. The dark god certainly had a tight leash around Cronus' throat, that was for sure.

"I would not have this issue if you brought home someone to screw. I'd appreciate the same courtesy."

Cronus looked at Primacron, and in a split second his rage is replaced with deep-seeded fear and obedience. He shot Purgatory one last look of rage, then sat down on the recharge berth and sipped his drink sullenly. "You shouldn't _need_ anyone else!"

"Maybe I like variety." Primacron replied with a smirk.

The 'copter leaned against the wall, one foot against it as he waited for the drugs to take effect. _"Has he ever taken drugs before?" _he asked privately to Primacron.

The seeker made another drink for himself, _"No."_

Purgatory grinned evilly, _"Oh, this should be good."_

Cronus set his drink down and walked over to Primacron, turning his attention away from the mix. "I could be _anything_ you want! Play any persona! I would never stoop so low as to mate with a mortal."

"Heh, don't knock what you haven't tried." Purgatory replied with a smirk.

"Shut up," Cronus growled, not turning to look as Purgatory moved toward the drink.

"Make me," Purgatory said, watching as he took his cube.

Primacron slipped over and leaned on Cronus, poking the little gem in his chest enough to scratch it. Purgatory knew he had taken some of the mix before, and it amazed the mortal that he could remain standing after it. It was a potent mix! "How's your head feel? Is it getting a little light? Is the room swimming?"

Cronus blinked down at him, confused. "No, why?"

Purgatory snickered and took a cube for himself and sipping it, eyeing both gods.

The seeker rubbed a claw over the chest plating on the large dragon. "Oh, just wait..."

"Perhaps you should have another drink...?" Purgatory purred.

Cronus shoved Primacron away with a temperamental growl, then returned to the cube and chugged it in one large serve.

Primacron smirked, "Jealous?"

Cronus didn't answer, but his optics dimmed slightly.

"Maybe he needs a bit of ... lightening up?" Purgatory grinned, pulling out a little needle and putting a drop in a second cube. Then he passed it to Cronus. "Come on big boy, drink up."

Cronus snatched the cube and drank it down in a few gulps, and then he tossed it aside, swaying slightly.

The seeker beside him swayed on his feet slightly, and Purgatory looked at him with amusement. Primacron was thoroughly _toasted_ on that good stuff the 'copter brought along. Purgatory put his arm around the dark god so he could lean on him, amused.

Cronus lowered his hand to crotch with a moan, clawing off his codpiece.

"Ooo, it's kickin' in." Now the mortal was even more amused.

"Indeed." Primacron purred, rubbing Cronus' crotch too, just to see how sensitive he'd become.

"AH!" the dragon grabbed Primacron's wrist, almost crushing it as he tried to coax his hand down. Cronus thrust a few fingers into his own port, the orifice spitting sparks and lube almost instantaneously, as well as clawing at his sensitive chest panels with a soft whimper.

Purgatory watched all of this in amusement. It was so fun to see the effects of that little virus ... and even more so on Cronus.

Primacron looked over his shoulder at Purgatory and winked, and then he slid his hands very, very slowly down Cronus' chest to his crotch where he dodged around his jack and back up.

The large mech nearly knocked Primacron over as he pushed against him enthusiastically, rubbing like a dog. "Hot...hot...it's so hot..."

"Oh, look, he likes it," the mortal snickered.

"Where _did_ you find this mix, Purgatory?" the dark god asked as he licked the jewel on Cronus' chest rather playfully. "Now, Cronus, are you going to behave yourself?"

"S-so hot... help, me," with a moan he shoved Primacron away and ran over to the drink bar, diving over and rummaging around for something....

"Oh a rather interesting bounty hunter sold it to me." He watched as Cronus pushed his master away.

The dragon threw the cubes and tools away as he searched desperately for something, and emerged a moment later carrying a container of dry ice.

Primacron eyed Cronus' aft as he looked for the dry ice, and gave it a good smack, earning a whimper.

"Don't eat all of that. We're using it." The seeker rasped.

Cronus sat down, taking out a huge block of the dry ice. He broke it into two pieces, but he didn't eat it.

"He likes being spanked, interesting." The mortal mused with a sly grin, and oh he was tempted to slap his chest to see what he would do.

He rubbed one of them over his aching jack while he tried to shove the other hunk into his smoking port, which was too small to take the cube. Purgatory did wonder why Primacron had made it so small, but he supposed that it would be painful for Cronus to be taken up there.

"Wow," the 'copter said. The look on Primacron's face was similar to his, so it was clear he was thinking the same thing, since his temperature had just jumped. He could feel it radiating from the god ever so slightly, and he wasn't the only one.

Purgatory licked his fangs. "Your pet puts on quite the show ..."

Cronus optics narrowed and widened, he bit his lower lip, grunting and whimpering...And Purgatory watched as the dragon managed to position a corner of the ice cube just right, sitting on it, his claws clenching the ground.

"Feeling a tad...aroused?" the dragon's master rasped as he rubbed a little chunk on his own jack, the steam hissing off it when it contacted the hot steel.

"Oh, _Primus_...." Cronus moaned, "I'm...I'm so hot… AUGH!"

The mortal grabbed a cube of dry ice for himself, licking it … and then he went over to press it to Cronus' chest, rubbing it in.

Cronus let out a yelp as his port closed over the widest part of the ice. He gasped and panted, his silver tongue tracing his lips.

"Yes, yes, thank you," he moaned to Purgatory.

"That's it, I'm getting you drugged more often," and he shoved Cronus back so he fell back on the berth and promptly _thrust _a chunk of ice up his port.

Cronus let out a little shriek of pain, and a bit of oil trickled from his port, but instead of pulling away, he rubbed at his jack enthusiastically.

"_Put some ice in your mouth and suck him."_ Primacron said privately to Purgatory with a gleam in his optics; clearly he wanted to see _this_.

"Ooo, he likes it." Purgatory purred before doing as asked, breaking off a piece of ice before kneeling on the berth. After eyeing Cronus for a moment, he leaned down and started sucking on the burning jack, the ice hissing in his mouth as it contacted scorching metal.

Cronus' optics bulged so wide they almost burst from their sockets. His wings _flared_ as he arched into Purgatory's mouth, "YESSSSSS, OH, yes, please, please...." he begged, steam gushing from his port as the ice melted.

Purgatory waited until the ice had melted before drawing back. The dragon whimpered and grabbed for him but the 'copter jumped out of his grasp.

The mortal and the god looked at each other as Cronus continued to fondle himself with more ice. Purgatory was shocked at the enormous effect that what he had dubbed 'Love Juice' was having on the dragon god. So, the two of them took full advantage of the situation.

"Feel like watching a show?" The 'copter asked as he climbed on top of Cronus, who moaned and grabbed him again, pleased that he had the mortal back near him.

The dark god eyed him and licked his lips, "You wish to have fun with my pet? Very well."

Primacron took a seat, folding his legs and clasping his fingers, even though the mortal could see how worked up he was from the sparks jumping from between his legs. But for a change, Purgatory wanted to get fucked by a big bot and not rip that nice jack to pieces, so he retracted the spikes in his port with a smirk.

"Fuck me, pretty god." He purred to the dragon. "Show me how strong you are."

Cronus grabbed him, and rammed his jack up Purgatory's port in one rough movement, causing the mortal to _snarl_ loudly. The two of them went at it, hard, fast, and rough as all hell as Purgatory ravaged the dragon god's neck, biting and ripping metal off as he was pounded into the berth by Cronus. Because of the drug, it had made the god more placid than usual in that he wasn't rearing to kill Purgatory for daring to touch his god. So all it was now ... was pleasure.

"G-gonna..." Purgatory gasped as he was fucked, and he eyed Primacron out of the corner of his optic to see the god masturbating, and snickered in between moans as he overloaded hard. But even when he overloaded, Cronus kept going and going... and the mortal was starting to get tired of it, so he tried to push the dragon off. But the stupid creature kept trying to fuck him! Oh, now he was annoyed. So he _kicked _Cronus off and only just managed it because the god was very strong.

The dragon didn't seem to get the message and tried to get on again before Primacron pulled him off this time, and the 'copter jumped out of the way as the seeker pounced, fucking Cronus into the wall. Purgatory watched this and panted, trying to recover from numerous overloads... and growled inwardly. If there was one thing he disliked, it was being pinned down and fucked continually... but his pride prevented him from recognising that it was his fault in the first place. So, he watched as Primacron took Cronus savagely, although he was smirking in a way that said he had plainly enjoyed the sight of Purgatory being taken like that.

"M-master!" Cronus cried as Primacron pulled back, not letting him overload. The dragon waved his hips around, desperately wanting more, but Primacron snickered at him, then looked at Purgatory.

"Let's go."

And the two left Cronus like that as they walked out.

* * *

As they sat at the bar, talking about sex toys, Primacron asked what kind of weapons Purgatory used, which the mortal happily told him about. The god then eyed the sword attached to the mortal's hip, and licked his lips. Purgatory noticed.

He unclipped his sword from his side and asked, "Would you object to me using this?"

Primacron looked at it like a delicious treat. "You can put that anywhere you want. In fact, just for fun...I invite you to run me right through with it."

Purgatory blinked at that and looked down at his sword, then turned it on. Well, they always said gods were immortal... "Alright, you asked for it!" And without a hitch, he came over and stabbed Primacron straight through what would have been his Spark chamber on a normal mech, the flames melting the metal.

Primacron went cross-eyed for a moment as his whole body literally glowed red hot. "Oh... " he made a noise, spitting up some energon before whispering that something was wrong before crumpling to the ground.

Purgatory stared in shock as the god fell with his sword stuck in his chest. Was he wrong? He quickly opened Primacron's spark chamber to check his Spark ... and found nothing. He blinked. "Hoookay ... what do I do now?" Did he really just kill a god? No way, right? ...Right?

"I've fallen, and I can't get up." The 'dead' god said in a low voice before he rolled over to show he was just fine. He was laughing...with a sword in his chest, he was _laughing!_

The 'copter sat on the ground with a clang. "Oh very funny," he smirked, "I certainly hoped that that sword wouldn't kill you. I'd lose all respect for gods." He pulled the sword out with a smirk.

"OOF!" Primacron rubbed the hole and the empty chamber where he should have had a Spark. Purgatory wondered how Primacron was even living because the only other mechs alive without Sparks were Minicons... with the exception of Unicron, of course. "That was actually quite warm," the seeker said with a grin. "I had you going."

Purgatory snickered at that, putting his sword beside him as he was still seated on the ground next to Primacron, and said, "Yes ,you did have me going. Still, you have no Spark ... how are you alive without one?"

"Primus is everything and I am nothing, that's why." The god smirked and took the sword, "He took all the power of creation into himself, but the laws of physics say that is too much power in one place. So, smart mech he is, he broke it down and distributed it around. What do you think Sparks are made of? Random voltage?" then he picked up the sword and licked the still-searing-hot blade, making it sizzle.

"Hmm, I knew they were pieces of Primus. I didn't know exactly why that was, however." Purgatory was an expert on Sparks, after all, but not to the degree that he knew the god part. Some things in Spark science just couldn't be explained, such as what Primacron had just told him. "But that is good.... means you won't be killed by a simple sword through the chest." He grinned.

"I must be atomised to die, and even then only a black hole would utterly destroy me. Ironic, isn't it? A nothing killed by even more nothing." The god laughed like it was a joke, but Purgatory could see that it was without humour.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be killed by the very femmes I hunt. Irony likes to play games with us all." The 'copter said with a shrug, like it didn't matter.

"That would be a pity. I rather like you," Primacron said as his body finally stopped glowing. "Does anyone specific out there hold a grudge against you?"

"There was one particular occasion where I went to steal some Sparks and I was stopped. It was the only raid that failed ... and," he grinned like a devil. "It's very likely they all hold a grudge."

Primacron chuckled at that. "If only we could pull a raid on them. But I must follow rules, same as Primus. While I'd love to obliterate everything here...I do rather like having a universe to terrorize. Wouldn't be much fun if I turned out every star."

Purgatory whistled. "Interesting, the life of a god. Although, I suppose you do have a bit of fun with Primus's creations?" he smirked, thinking about how Primacron probably molested and raped more than his fair share of people every now and then.

The god pondered that for a moment before looking up at Purgatory. "It's why I ruin lives...I haven't broken any rules if some fool I hurt goes and takes his _own_ life. My own hand has to do it. Dying _by_ me and dying _because _of me are two different things."

"Hmm ... so if you killed someone by your own hand, would that mean you broke the rules?"

This was all rather interesting. One thing Purgatory knew was knowledge was power, and Primacron was certainly full of that. What interested him more was that he had learned more from Primacron in the short time he had known him than he would have in the past, especially about his own research on Spark science.

"In a way. One reason why I created Cronus. He does my dirty work on days when I don't feel like blowing up stars," Primacron shrugged one shoulder. "I'm really only supposed to destroy worlds already about to die on their own. But…" he snickered, "This is where it gets fun. The worlds I get to before Unicron...I seed them with cadmium. Nothing ruins his meals more than poison."

"Oooh I do so love that malice," Purgatory snickered. "Giving your brother so much trouble ... you must have fought something shocking before the Universe was born." It probably would have been amusing to watch to them if he was, well, able to.

"We disagreed about everything. He wanted to use our power to create life and I thought it was better suited to expanding our consciousness. Fool. It's his fault the universe exists and Unicron is the reason I couldn't be as powerful and massive as Primus."

"Because Unicron exists?" asked Purgatory, thinking that over, "Did he steal some of your powers?"

"His alternate form is a ball and it is exactly the same size as an average mech's Spark. He was born more than created... and it took some prodding to turn him into a functional doll that did my bidding."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to kill him?" Purgatory took a sip of the drink he had neglected.

Primacron leaned back on his hands, unintentionally putting his body on display … or was it intentional? What Purgatory _did_ see when he did that was the stab wound had already started healing!

"Maybe. Right now I'm satisfied of the damage I have done to him," Primacron suddenly put his leg around Purgatory and wrenched him down on top of him. "Now, you? Plug me."

"As you command." The mortal smirked as he plugged the God below him, dinting the floor in the process.


	5. To play in the Devil's Lair

**5 – To Play in the Devil's Lair**

_All your love is a lie_

_You one night butterfly_

_Hurt me, be the one_

_Whoever brings the night_

Nightwish – Whoever Brings the Night

* * *

Purgatory was on his way to Primacron's base, having just exited hyperspace and was coming in for a landing. A century had passed since he had first encountered Primacron in that bar, and things had gone on, just as they always had.

After the incident from the last time he had played with Cronus, Purgatory had not touched the god again. Although, he did like to tease him some when he was playing with Primacron, because jealousy was a very amusing emotion to behold, especially from the dragon. He was just so ... savage. Purgatory had always enjoyed playing the bottom role on occasion, but he didn't trust very many to do a decent job of it, hence the spikes in his port.

Once he landed, the 'copter bot entered the base. Primacron had given him the security clearance code ages ago in case he decided to pop around for a surprise visit, although he had yet to do that. After all, Primacron was a god and probably quite busy with his work, and Purgatory had a business to run. In any case, he walked along the hallway and noticed a shuffling, but paid no mind to it. Cronus had a habit of doing odd things around the base, from rubbing against Primacron like a feline marking its territory to sulking around the base when he was there, as though looking for an opportunity to kill him.

Purgatory walked passed the room and entered the throne room, the door hissing as it slid open. The mortal noticed a note on the throne and walked over to pick it up, smirking at it. It was slightly old fashioned and written in crimson ink, but the message was simple:

_Purgatory, I'll be back at 0100. Bring the chains._ And signed with his sigil.

Purgatory looked at his internal clock and checked that it was currently 1258. So, he subspaced the note, then turned around and sat in Primacron's throne like he _owned_ it. He saw Cronus slip into the throne room then, looking quite guilty about something, but he paid no attention to the dragon.

"Why are you sitting there?" Cronus eventually growled as the seconds ticked by.

"I felt like it," Purgatory replied back coyly, smirking at the dragon. Cronus growled at him ... but didn't attack. Maybe he had finally learned that bad things would happen if the mortal got hurt?

Then the base shuddered slightly as a large, black ship landed outside. Primacron had arrived, right at 0100 like he said he would. Purgatory leaned back on the throne and waited until the god entered, and the smell of Brimstone came with him as Purgatory saw the god wiping some kind of muck off his body as he walked in.

"Well, well, well..." he eyed them both. "Playing nicely, I hope?"

"Yes, master," Cronus replied.

"Go wash off. You're filthy, and you know I hate filth in my base." The master snapped at his beast.

"Then what's _he_ doing here?" the dragon gestured to Purgatory.

"I'm perfectly clean, actually," the 'copter snickered as he leaned his head on his fist, eyeing the god with a smirk that clearly said he knew he shouldn't be sitting there, "Just fine." Oh gods he wanted to lick that blood off ... "Oh, don't wipe it off. It smells good."

"Visiting, of course. Don't be rude to our guest." Primacron gave his pet a little glare, which Purgatory knew by now meant very bad things would happen to Cronus if he didn't listen.

"Yes master." Quietly, he hurried like he didn't want them to include him in their games, which was understandable from an outsider's point of view.

The mortal watched him run and he leaned back to eye Primacron, pulling out some thin chains. Normally he used thicker ones, but really he enjoyed all kinds of chains, since it was how you wielded them that made them delightful. The chains he held might've been thin in structure, but they were damn near impossible to break.

"I bet that blood tastes good off your armour. Permission to lick it off, my god?"

Primacron swished over to Purgatory as if Cronus was of no consequence and spread himself out in his lap. "Granted, my mortal." He rasped with an evil smile. Said smile might look unpleasant to most, but the mortal found it to be quite attractive.

The 'copter put his arm around Primacron's waist and leaned down, licking tantalisingly slowly. He loved the slick, cool armour on his body, especially when it was covered with something tasty like blood as he licked the organic mess off.

"I smell foul," the god muttered as he pulled a face, though it seemed it was difficult for him to remain annoyed when Purgatory was licking his neck where sensitive wires were. And the 'copter knew how to stimulate all of them...

"But you taste delicious," the mortal murmured, voice muffled because now he was sucking on those exposed wires and nipping them on occasion as he got the rest of the blood off. At the same time, he started wrapping the chains he had brought around Primacron's small wings and around his waist.

Primacron sucked in a breath and lifted his hips up so Purgatory could wrap the chains around easier. "Planning to throw me around like a toy?" he chuckled as he dragged one claw down the 'copter's chest, scratching it with a soft screeching noise.

Purgatory grinned, "Oh, how did you ever guess?" the mortal used the hand that was hidden behind Primacron to claw up his back with a screech that would make human eardrums burst. "But perhaps we should move somewhere more ... fun." Because he knew Primacron's berth had lots of toys hidden there.

"Oh yes, I've got my entire collection in subspace under my berth, you know. Let's go and I'll show it to you..."

But before they got up, he leaned forward suddenly and gave the mortal with a searing kiss, then slid off his lap, walking so the chains Purgatory wrapped around him jangled about.

"Mmmph..." Purgatory moaned into the kiss and then grinned evilly in response. "Yes, I'd like that." And followed his god, loving the sounds the chains made on his armour. And the shiny silver on top of the matte black was a lovely contrast...

"I just bought a new ramrod, actually...the Tesla style. Heard of it?" he said as he reached under his berth and then ... he just _froze_, optics widening slightly.

"Mmm, yes I have." Purgatory grinned at him and then saw him freeze. "Primacron?" he asked, wondering why he had just gone still like that.

The god shuddered and pulled his hand out, and it was covered in unimaginable slime and gore, and worse, it was a sickly shade of green. "W-would you excuse me?" he stuttered before warping out without another word, and within seconds Purgatory heard the shower turn on.

He blinked when Primacron took off like that, and he didn't miss the expression on his face. It was then that he looked under the berth... and pulled back in shock when he found a dead body.

"What is _that_ doing there?"

"I don't know, but get rid of it!" Primacron yelled from the bathroom, and the mortal jumped. He had never heard him yell before!

"Alright!" he called back and pulled the carcass out. Okay, what the hell? It looked like something from Quintessa! Purgatory had done enough travelling to know some of the strange and wonderful creatures of the universe, and he wondered how he had got there.

Purgatory heard a growl from his left and turned towards it, seeing the bright red optics of the other god. "Is this yours? And if it is, what the hell is it doing in Primacron's room?"

Cronus didn't reply, he lunged forward and snatched it. It split in half in the process, spilling guts and more slime all over the nice, polished floor. Primacron peeked out of his bathroom to see that and immediately slammed the door, sending his cleaning drones to clean up the mess.

Purgatory stepped back away from the carcass, "Get rid of it!" he hissed.

Cronus growled in reply at Purgatory and snatched the rest back, not noticing that the God of Darkness had just warped in without a sound behind him.

"Che. Stupid animal." He grumbled and noticed Primacron, but made no comment.

"_Cronus."_ The tone the seeker used at that moment could freeze the fires of the Pit.

The large dragon froze as if Primacron's tone had indeed turned him into ice, but then he tried to throw the remains at Purgatory, who sidestepped it. "_He_ did it!"

The copter answered before Primacron did, "Why would I drag a carcass into Primacron's room? I'm no animal."

"Nice try," the seeker replied with that deadly, icy tone, "You will eat that. You will clean this mess up. And then you can find your _own_ food from now on."

Cronus blinked, as if he didn't understand.

"Because obviously what I offer isn't good enough for your high and mighty palate." Primacron finished.

"No more rations?"

The dark god held up his hand and ticked off his long fingers one at a time, "I keep you clean, I feed you, I give you a place you sleep, and _you_ repay me by sullying my base?!"

"I... I was just hungry... I'm sorry."

Primacron dug his long claws into the back of the larger mech's neck and snarled, "Clean it up, Cronus, _now,"_ before throwing him to the ground and storming out with a swish of his cloak.

The god fell to the ground heavily and lay there for a moment, then he took out a polishing cloth and got to work, not looking at Purgatory. He looked scared, whether it be at the prospect of getting his own food or from Primacron's savage temper, the 'copter couldn't guess.

"Good one, moron. You pissed him off." Purgatory was tempted to follow the god but he didn't want to be on the tail end of his temper. Unlike the god in front of him, he was no fool!

Cronus remained quiet for a moment before saying softly, "I only get two cubes a day..."

"Why did you bring it back to the base, then, and hide it where Primacron would find it?" Purgatory asked, glaring.

"I didn't think he'd find it there! If I don't hide it, he takes it away." The god growled defensively, looking like he wanted to smack Purgatory.

"Hmph. Then eat it on the planet you find it." And he walked away to go and find Primacron, leaving Cronus to sit up as if he realised that yes, he probably should have eaten it there. Little did the 'copter know that Primacron hated him to be late.

Purgatory found the elusive seeker in the kitchen, sipping a cube of plain energon and musing to himself. The copter came over and sat next to him, leaning back against the bar. "You okay?" he said.

"Hm?" Primacron looked over at him, "Oh, yes. I just detest slime in any form."

"So I see." He noticed the drink, "Hm, how do you like your drinks?"

During his time as a youngling, his pimp had taught Purgatory how to make every alcoholic drink available at bars, and then some, even teaching him little tricks of the trade in order to make them taste just that much more fantastic. Despite living on the streets, the brothel he worked in was of high class despite being underground, which it needed to be since the bots that visited had a taste for paedophilia, thus they needed to hide themselves. That particular part of his past was not one that Purgatory held in fond memory, but too much good had come out of the nearly three hundred years of prostitution that he had served there. He had learned all about life in the underground, how to bring the most pleasure to his patrons, how to use bondage equipment, plus numerous other small things that he now did without thinking, such as tricks with energon cubes and making drinks. When he had entered the real world, he had been shocked just like any child would be at walking out of the darkness and into sudden, bright light. By then, however, the seed of darkness had grown roots that could not be moved, no matter what.

"I'll have a Fireball right now, thanks." Primacron replied, tapping his fingers against the bar top and eyeing the door to see if Cronus would come in or not. This brought the 'copter back to the present.

"Sure," the mortal grinned and got to work making one. Using all of the standard ingredients ... plus a little bit of turpentine powder for extra tang and spice, he shook up the mix with careful precision, and then he lit it on fire for a second, then blowing it out. "Your order is ready, God of Darkness."

The seeker grinned as he took the drink with a brush of his fingers on Purgatory's silver ones, then sipped the drink. His optics went wide before he drank some more, then licked his lips, dipping a finger in it and licking it clean. "Oooh, what _do_ you put in these things? It's absolutely delicious." He said with a very pleased purr.

The 'copter winked at him, delighted. "Glad you like. I picked up a few pointers and found out that a bit of turpentine powder gives it that extra kick."

The god looked down at the goblet, giving it a little swirl. "Ah, powder. I always used the liquid form." He rubbed his fingers around the edge of the glass in a maddening gesture.

"I use both." Purgatory watched the fingers and licked his fangs behind closed lips. Gods, everything that Primacron did in a seemingly innocent gesture he could make completely seductive. It was no wonder he had so many people worshipping the ground he walked on. To distract himself while Primacron drank, he pulled out a few rust cookies. He loved them, especially the variety with grease on them. "May I tempt you more?" he offered him one.

The seeker reached over and grasped one gingerly. Despite the long fingers, Primacron used them as though they were the same length as a normal mech's. He licked it slowly, smirking.

Purgatory watched his fingers because one of his favourite parts on the seeker's body was his hands. It was amazing that he wielded them so well... but the 'copter supposed that when you were born with hands like that you got used to them like any ordinary mech would. He munched a cookie himself, "You tease." He said after swallowing.

"You haven't seen teasing, my dear friend," the god licked his lips and bit the cookie gingerly with his fangs. The 'copter eyed him while he ate his own cookie and turned away. He had noticed that Primacron ate daintily and very neatly, leaving no crumbs behind.

"Oh really?" Purgatory grinned, "I would so love to see you show me what teasing _really_ is." Then there was a knock on the door.

As soon as he said that, Purgatory's mind was invaded by a continuous stream of images of himself and Primacron in vulgar poses and states of sexual bliss, including fantasies that he had had but not yet had the privilege to test. The mortal nearly passed out at the bombardment and he wobbled on his chair before leaning against the bar top, panting hard. Oh gods ... that was insanity! His codpiece was sparking and he looked over at the god, but he was looking at the door casually, like that took no effort at all!

"Yes, my dear pet?" The god rasped while Purgatory recovered, and the dragon stepped forward nervously.

"I cleaned it up...."

Cronus walked over to Primacron and nervously picked up his hand, kissing his palm. There were faint tear tracks on his face which he had clearly tried to wipe off and failed.

Primacron smirked at the 'copter before finishing the cookie, chewing and swallowing before he spoke. "Good." He accepted the gesture, and answered it by stroking the side of Cronus' face. "You cried." As he brushed his cheek, "Did I really upset you that much?"

"I didn't cry."

"It hurts my feelings when you lie. What's this?" Primacron wiped off a streak and tasted the sweetness. "Tear stains."

Purgatory shook his head to clear it and snickered at Cronus, "Oh dear. You poor thing."

"Forgive me for being weak." Cronus replied softly in his volcanic voice.

Primacron placed a hand under the dragon god's chin and forced him to look up, and after a moment Cronus jerked back, clutching his head and flinching, "No, master!"

The mortal wondered what they were up to as he looked from Primacron to Cronus, then to Primacron again, and smirked evilly. It was then that he realised if the god could fill _his_ mind with filthy pornography, he could do the same to Cronus but with the opposite effect. "Oh, now I see."

Primacron pulled back and then kissed the dragon, raping his mouth. "Then behave. If I find a drop of slime anywhere in this base, I'll be wanting a piece of your port. And your jack. And maybe even your Spark. Is that clear?" his voice didn't rise above a whisper and his eye contact did not break. To anyone else but Purgatory, he would have looked fucking _scary_, but the mortal thought it was kind of sexy. It would have been a different matter if that anger was directed at him, but it wasn't.

Cronus merely nodded, his face blank, but his optics showed his deep seeded fear.

Primacron raised a hand like he was going to strike, but as he brought it down he stopped inches from the larger mech's face. Cronus let out a quiet gasp, the sound a lover might make, but instead it was made in fear.

The seeker turned away from him and met Purgatory's eyes as he went behind the bar, and Cronus followed. The mortal was loving this. He met Primacron's gaze with a devilish smirk of his own. He didn't know what Primacron was planning, but he was content to watch for the moment.

The dragon gave Purgatory a dirty look that said, _'Why wont you leave?'_ while Primacron picked up another cookie from the stash Purgatory had brought along and nibbled at it.

In response, Purgatory poked his glossa out at him. He was being immature, but it was funny to him to be immature every once in a while.

"Mm, Purgatory, seeing as Cronus ate sooo much from that mess, you'd think he wouldn't be hungry right now." He took another bite of the cookie.

The 'copter returned to his neglected cookie and nipped it. "Yes, that's true. That body was rather large."

"I'm not hungry." Cronus grumbled, glaring at Purgatory.

In response, Purgatory took a _huge_ bite of the cookie and crunched it loudly before eating properly, smirking evilly at him.

"Purgatory, you have a crumb." The god leaned over and licked his bottom lip playfully.

"Why, thank you." The mortal grinned at the lick and pulled Primacron down for a tongue-tying kiss right there in front of Cronus, who licked his lips and glanced away.

"Mm, Cronus, want some of this?" Primacron licked his lips suggestively.

The dragon glanced at his hands nervously and nodded.

Primacron started to lean in, but at the last moment, he pushed Purgatory in front of him in his place, causing the two to enter a lip lock. The mortal was a bit shocked for a moment before he silently laughed at the look on the dragon's face.

"BLAHG!" Cronus shoved Purgatory backwards.

"Oh, don't be so rude. You'll hurt his feelings," Primacron cackled.

"Mmm, you're tasty." The 'copter licked his lips as he was shoved back. "Oh, yes, poor, poor me. My Spark is _broken_."

"I think Cronus needs to be plugged. What do you think, my dear mortal?" Primacron asked with a gleam in his optics that spelt trouble as Cronus rubbed his palm over his tongue, trying to get rid of the flavour.

"I agree," the 'copter replied with the same gleam in his optics, and he cracked his knuckles. "Shall we, my god?"

Cronus put a stool between them as Primacron gave Purgatory a look with fiery optics that practically told the mortal that he wasn't getting away un-fucked either. The god unwrapped the chain around his waist and swung it like a whip, catching the stool and yanking it away.

In response, Purgatory slapped Primacron's aft as he turned to Cronus, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Cronus looked down ... then warped with a crack.

Primacron face faulted, "Oh dear, he's running away. That only makes it worse."

Purgatory pulled out something that would make their time fun, but Cronus' life hell. An _electric_ ramrod of the painful kind, which was the human equivalent of a cattle prod. "I wasn't planning on using this ... but," he grinned with pure evil.

Primacron eyed the rod and smirked, baring his fangs. "I think I adore you now." The god grabbed his hand and started warping, following Cronus' energy trail. **"Four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten.... ready or not, here I come."**

Purgatory grinned back and gasped as he was warped. He had never done that with someone else before, only through warp gates, and the sensation was similar, but the fact that Primacron could warp himself without the aid of a warp gate was something he had never seen before, and he decided that one day, he might want to learn such a skill.

Then, they landed in an alleyway to find Cronus crouched like he was trying to hide. "Oh, there he is."

"Cowering like a whimpering dog." Primacron shrugged and pounced on Cronus, throwing him down on the ground like he weighed nothing. Watching someone so small tackle someone so much larger never failed to amaze Purgatory, since while size was no indication of strength, the mortal knew first hand what kind of power Cronus had behind steel cords.

The large dragon tried to kick his master off, "Not him!" he pointed angrily at the 'copter standing a little way away. "I don't want him!"

"Aww, you hurt my feelings, Cronus," Purgatory turned on the rod he had brought along, and it sparked and spat.

Cronus snarled viciously. Purgatory bore his own fangs and snared right back. It was a deep, chilling sound, and in the alley it echoed slightly.

The seeker wrapped the chain around Cronus' neck and yanked him up onto his knees, where he leaned on his wings and whispered in his audio, but audible enough for Purgatory to hear. "Relax, and it will hurt less."

"I-I can't, I can't, I'm scared..."

"I'll protect you from the monsters," Primacron purred with a sly grin. It was clear that _he _was the monster that Cronus feared.

"Wow, what a wimp. You know, I expect you to have more bravery for a god, like your lovely master." Purgatory winked.

The dragon shivered.

Reaching up, Primacron knotted the chain around a pipe so Cronus was strung like a dog on a leash. Then he leaned down, pried off the larger mech's codpiece, sucking his jack right there in the alley, no preamble whatsoever!

Cronus clawed at the chain around his throat, groaning a little while he squirmed.

The 'copter hadn't seen Primacron blow Cronus before... and he was sparking himself from watching the sight. He did love watching the black seeker play with his victims, as well as being tended to himself. But he _was_ aroused at the moment ... so he came over to the two of them, sat behind Primacron and started jacking the god off with his hand right there!

He felt an impact against his side as Cronus swatted at him before yelping as Purgatory grabbed his wing, _twisting_ it to leave a very nasty dent, then resumed what he was doing like nothing happened. But little did he know that he had surprised Primacron and the god had bitten Cronus' jack.

The seeker pulled back as he inspected the dint on the large wing. "Bad bots don't get to finish,"

And he turned around, pushing the 'copter's hand off before bending over and sucking his jack. Purgatory gasped and put a hand on Primacron's head in reflex, and looked up in time to see Cronus lunge at him, forgetting the leash and slamming back against the wall with a choking sound. The 'copter snickered at him through a moan. "O-oh..." it felt so damn _good_.

Cronus did it again with the same results, hitting the back of his head hard against the wall, sending bits of metal from the wall down on the ground, but after that Purgatory's attention shifted to Primacron. The god was deep-throating his jack.

The seeker eyed Cronus from where he was chained to the wall with optics that mocked and laughed at him as he gave someone _else_ exactly what he knew _he _wanted... but again the 'copters attention was drawn away from the look in Primacron's eyes as he moaned loudly, keeping as still as he could as the god of darkness used his tongue to write their _names_ on his jack, as though placing a claim on him there and then. It was different than how he had been blown before by others … but he dismissed it as Primacron just being _damn good_ at what he did. He barely heard Cronus growl over the roar of static in his ears as an overload washed over him.

"He's not worthy, Master!" Cronus cried.

As Purgatory overloaded with a loud snarl, the seeker reached down and clawed his aft, scratching the hell out of it with his claws before he stood up, grinning and turning around to face Cronus. His own jack was pretty much red-hot with arousal. "Then get on your knees and suck my jack, you animal. You _can_ do that, can't you?"

The large dragon hesitated, then knelt down. "Better than anyone else!"

The 'copter snickered as he panted, leaning back on his hands. "Then try, pretty god." He was still recovering from that overload, and it showed in his voice being deeper and more gravely than it was before.

"I'll be the judge of that," The smaller god growled and he dug his claws into the top of Cronus' head. "Get to it. I'm not getting any younger," he looked over his shoulder at Purgatory with a smirk.

Cronus took the jack lovingly into his mouth as Purgatory watched. The dragon sucked him with precise skill, which the mortal was surprised and impressed by. His skill was shown in how Primacron stiffened in pleasure, but then he arched backwards to suddenly kiss the 'copter on the mouth upside down! And Purgatory so did love it when his god showed off just how very flexible he was. If he could, he would be looking at Cronus like he was laughing at him, but he was a bit distracted from the delightful, deep kiss he was receiving.

Primacron grinned when he pulled back. "Ooh, Cronus, you're being so rough," he thrust in harder.

Cronus gagged, "N-not so rough, master."

And while he did that, being the cheeky bugger he was, he shoved a finger up Primacron's port and started thrusting, loving the heat and the lube that flowed onto his fingers.

The god gasped and threw his head back in response … so the 'copter shoved a second finger up there... then a _third_ before ramming a bit harder than he was before.

"**Harder, Purgatory!"** Even Primacron's telepathic voice was heady with arousal.

"_As you wish."_ And the mortal rammed all the harder as Primacron growled, grabbing Cronus' horns.

"**Don't touch him!"** The dragon snarled at Purgatory telepathically as he deep-throated Primacron's jack.

"Make me," Purgatory smirked and continued to thrust with his fingers, which was answered when the god pushed down on them. This made Primacron thrust into Cronus' mouth as well, but he didn't seem to care as he started gasping.

"**I said, don't. TOUCH HIM!"** Cronus snarled telepathically, which was not a good idea when you had a mouth full of jack. There was a sickening crunch as Primacron overloaded hard with a cry, the lightning going to the 'copter's fingers and zapping him with electricity, causing him to pre-shock.

After he recovered, he pulled his fingers out and noticed Cronus' expression, and he clutched at his throat in horror. Purgatory blinked as he was licking his fingers—_energon_ was coming out from where Primacron's jack ... wait a minute... where was his jack?!

Primacron looked down and he seemed to register the pain of it after a moment as he thrust his claws into Cronus' throat to tear his jack out, then the seeker passed out. Cronus choked and probably would have screamed if he were able as the mortal caught Primacron as he fell.

"That. Is _sick."_ He said, and he looked disgusted as he stood up with the light seeker in his arms. It took a lot for him to think something was sick, but biting someone's jack off certainly qualified as such.

"I-I didn't m-m-ean..." The dragon managed to stutter before he threw up, the vomit coming out of the hole in his throat rather comically before it started to heal over.

"Che." Purgatory snarled and gave Cronus a good kick in his stupid dragon head before he carried Primacron off bridal style. He could not warp, but he looked around and noticed a warp gate nearby, so he went over and typed in the code, warping back to Primacron's base. Then he took he god to his medbay. He was no medibot, but he could do _some_ repairs, and hopefully re-attaching a jack would not be too hard.

As he entered he laid Primacron on the table and noticed he had stopped bleeding. Prying the god's jack out of the long fingers, he commed Flatline.

_"Flatline, how do I reattach a jack?"_

He was met with laugher on the other end of the line, "_Why? Did you lose yours?"_

"_No, I did not!_" he snarled, _"Just tell me how to re-attach one, slagger!"_

"_Fine, fine … you don't have to do much. Just re-wire the four neural lines and then weld up the outer casing. The body will do the rest."_

Purgatory looked up at the sensors and noticed that Primacron's vitals were hellishly strong, as if they were pulsing with fury. He then got to work doing what Flatline said, reattaching the wiring before welding the metal back on. Like Flatline had said, it wasn't a difficult task. Now, he sat away from Primacron until he woke up because he didn't want to get shot or something by reflex.

When he did, Cronus finally showed his face, having welded his own throat back together. He looked like he had been crying again, foolish animal. Purgatory growled at him and the dragon didn't even look at him, his optics focused on Primacron alone.

The god's optics flared online and he touched the welding around his jack, as though making sure it was all in order. In a quick flash of movement, his hand jerked out and wrapped around Cronus' throat, and he yanked him down so his audio is right beside his lips. He didn't speak louder than a whisper, but the 'copter noticed the thunderous rage behind every word. "Do that again, and I will tear out your Spark and ram it down your throat. _Am. I. Clear?_"

Cronus recoiled. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll do anything,"

Primacron sat up and threw Cronus to the ground. The mortal felt lucky that such intense rage was not directed at him right now, and inwardly he decided he _never_ wanted to be faced with such anger.

"Primacron," Purgatory tossed the god the rod he had brought.

The seeker caught it deftly. Cronus had his head bowed in shame, as though he wasn't going to fight this time.

Primacron smacked him with the rod before he turned it on. "I'm going to assume you're sorry." The rod sparked and crackled.

"Please, forgive me..."

"_I_ decide when you're forgiven," the seeker hissed, shoving Cronus down on his stomach with his aft in the air like a two-cent whore. "This is going to _hurt_."

The 'copter watched as Primacron _jammed_ that rod into Cronus' port, twisting a few times and turning it on full power, so hard the sounds of circuitry frying echoed in the room. He looked down to see Cronus bite onto his hand to keep from screaming, giving himself a few new piercings there.

Oh, watching Primacron wield that thing when he was angry was rather hot. So he sat there and enjoyed the sight, knowing that going near the black seeker right now was _not_ a good idea.

After a little while of thrusting with the rod, the seeker tossed it aside as he grabbed Cronus' hips and _rammed _his jack up inside, taking him like a dog and it was clear to the 'copter that he was not being gentle about it at all. Purgatory studied his expression, and made a mental note that this was what Primacron looked like when he was angry. It was twisted, demonic, and full of shadows and anguish. Clearly the god was embarrassed by what had happened, and he didn't blame him in the slightest.

Cronus sobbed as he was fucked, and he gasped when there was an audible crack, mech fluid gushing between his legs. Something had obviously ruptured, but Primacron didn't care. He rammed, jerked, pushed and pulled until he snarled in overload, and then he shoved Cronus away like he was trash and stood up, shaking the fluids off his jack as if they disgusted him. "Foolish toy."

Cronus collapsed on the ground when his master was done, not saying a word as fluid continued to leak out.

"Phew," Purgatory looked at the seeker, realising that Cronus was quite damaged. "You did a number on him." And his voice was admiring.

"Yes..." the god turned Cronus' over with his foot to examine the damage. He looked like he was asleep, except for the look of pain in his lightless optics.

"Figures,"

Primacron knelt and felt around inside his port, and then took his soldering tools from his subspace, casually shoving them up to perform the repairs. Purgatory watched this with great interest as he leaned forward in his chair. He knew that Cronus had been made by Primacron, so obviously the god knew how to build a mech. But he had not expected such great medical skill from someone who loved to torture and cause pain. Strange as it was, Purgatory knew that he could have been a brilliant medic if he had used his knowledge for that purpose … but then he supposed such knowledge would allow Primacron to cause maximum pain, too.

Cronus jerked a bit in his half-stasis. "No more popcorn..."

"Sit still, you fool." The seeker hissed, burning his cheek with the soldering iron to make his point.

The dragon jerked in pain and came back online, whimpering like a dog.

The seeker finished and stretched the port painfully open to check visually, just to be sure, and then he shoved Cronus away as he subspaced his tools. "You're an idiot, Cronus."

"I just don't know very much yet," Cronus sat up with a wince.

"How old are you?" the 'copter asked curiously.

The dragon looked up and replied, "Eight billion,"

Purgatory snorted like he couldn't believe it, and he really couldn't. Eight _billion?! _"I knew more about the world when I was _one hundred_ _years_ old, than you do now. Age is no excuse, especially for a god."

Primacron looked at the mortal rather surprised, but he composed his expression and tossed a wrench at Cronus as he walks over to the bar, clearly in need of a drink.

"I know how to destroy," Cronus replied a bit sharply. "And serve." He hugged his knees to his chest, "That is the only information I require."

"And that is why you're a fool. I'm only two billion, you realise?" Purgatory just shook his head and walked away with Primacron to make him something nice.

Cronus curled into a ball and said no more.

Primacron sat in the stool Purgatory normally occupied, and then he seemed to realise his mistake and shifted to the stool next to it. A moment after mixing two fireballs ... the 'copter noticed a sweet scent mixed with hot oil and copper filled the room. The mortal recognised that scent as Primacron's "horny" smell, and he smirked as he came over to pass the hot drink to his god, then sat down. It was when his aft contacted with something wet did he realise why the room smelled of sex; the seeker had left a lubricant puddle there!

"You're asking for something?" Purgatory asked playfully.

"What? Oh no, did I mess up your stool? Oh my, how sloppy of me." Primacron laughed and took a sip of the drink, "I wonder if we should feed Cronus. He looks so pitiful."

"Hmph. He told me he doesn't need any more information. So he can use what he knows to eat, what do you think?" he said to Primacron and then wiggled his aft in the puddle. He loved that smell.

The god looked at Purgatory and smirked. "Cronus... impress us. Go and bring us the biggest thing you can kill. Let's see how skillful a hunter you are."

Cronus stood up immediately, "Yes, master," and warped with a sharp crack.

Purgatory grinned at that, then boldly picked Primacron up and put him in his lap. It never ceased to amaze him how _small_ he was. "Permission to plug you offline, my god?"

Primacron downed his entire drink in one long gulp and set it aside, and the slight increase of brightness in his optics showed that he was slightly buzzed. "Yessssss, you have it," and he shifted himself to straddle the mortal's lap, "Oh, look, I'm already lubed up for you."

"So you are..." Purgatory proceeded to plug Primacron right on that stool, making quite the racket. But he loved it noisy and when the god in his lap overloaded with a loud snarl, it echoed around the room, increasing the volume. To think that he gave the god such a savage overload never failed to tickle his ego.

As the god passed out on his shoulder with a delighted grin, the 'copter heard quite the racket as something very large went _thump_ outside. He waited patiently as Primacron woke up on his lap, and Cronus came walking back inside with something massive slung over his shoulder.

"Here, master,"

"And that is...?" Purgatory asked, and Primacron looked impressed.

"It's a tail." The dragon growled at Purgatory.

"Mmm, so you actually have some strength after all," Purgatory mused as he started giving Primacron a back rub. "Delightful. Now you'll be able to eat," although his tone indicated that he really didn't care whether he ate or not.

"Oh, and where is the rest of it? I'm assuming you left it outside then?" Primacron purred a little, arching into the 'copter's silver hands.

Cronus came forward and took Primacron's hand to give it a tug, wanting to lead him outside and show off his prize.

Purgatory watched Cronus and then turned to Primacron, "Shall we?"

"Indeed." But before he moved, he gave the copter a tongue-tangling kiss, then slid off his lap, dripping lubricant all the way. Clearly he didn't care if he was a little messy at the moment.

The mortal made himself decent before he smirked at the dragon god, because he knew Cronus would love to plug Primacron's port one day, and stood up to follow.

Outside was the most massive creature that Purgatory had ever seen. Its skin was greenish-blue and rough like space rocks. Massive blue spines towered from its back, and blood trickled from a mouth of rending fangs. The creature had to be at least five times their height, and Purgatory was a big bot to start with. The copter whistled lowly, and Primacron did the same.

"Im-_pressive._" There was no joke or mocking in the seeker's voice. "You've outdone yourself..."

"No kiddin'." Purgatory said. It was almost ... stupidly big, the size of that thing.

"You are pleased?" Cronus asked eagerly.

"Yes, quite. In fact, if you keep it _out_ of my base, you can eat it at your leisure. Just make sure you dispose of the bones off-planet somewhere." Primacron folded his arms and sized up the creature, taking it all in. Finally he walked over to Cronus and teasingly caressed his chest. "You've done well." And Purgatory knew by now that compliments were a rarity.

The dragon knelt down and kissed Primacron's palm, and the 'copter smirked. Primacron really had that mech under his thumb.

Cronus stood up, walked over to where he had dumped the tail, and broke off a chunk of spike before offering it to Primacron. "It tastes like Uranium, master."

The seeker eyed it and didn't look too happy about the idea of eating it. "But it's ... organic."

"You eat the hearts of organics. Try it." He paused, and then said, "I wouldn't offer it to you unless it was good."

The 'copter ripped off a piece himself and took a bite. Well, what do you know... "Huh, he's right."

"That was to show power, not for nutrition's sake." Primacron looked over at Purgatory munching it and shrugged, taking a small bite of the offered morsel. "Hmmm..." He took another bite. "We could mix interesting drinks with this," the god walked over to the carcass and took some samples.

Purgatory took some as well before he heard a strange, almost tentative sound come out of Cronus, and it made him freeze all of a sudden. It sounded nothing like Primacron's purr, almost like a....

"Feline?" The seeker said suddenly, reading the mortal's mind.

Purgatory just growled and folded his arms, highly irritated all of a sudden.

Primacron playfully tossed a piece of the semi-metallic plating at the copter, which he caught deftly in one hand. "Why the long face?"

He bit into the armour viciously. "I. _Hate_. Felines."

Cronus kept purring like a gods-damned cat and Purgatory was very tempted to kick him.

Primacron went over and elbowed Cronus lightly in the stomach to make him stop, to which the 'copter was very grateful for. "You've pleased me. Don't spoil it."

Cronus didn't seem to know what he was doing, but before he warped the beast away to somewhere else, he shot Purgatory a look full of venom. Why he did that the 'copter didn't really know, but as he walked off with Primacron to make some drinks with the dragon's kill, he had a feeling that he would soon find out.


	6. Reap what you sow

**6 – Reap What You Sow **

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Three Days Grace – Pain

* * *

After the incident with Cronus biting off Primacron's jack, and then redeeming himself by proving his strength, Purgatory didn't see Cronus for a while when he came to visit. But he seemed to grow even more territorial of Primacron when the 'copter _did_ see him, so much so that the God of Darkness had to chain him to a wall so that he wouldn't interrupt. The two of them got sick of it and eventually drugged Cronus so that he would be more placid, but even so, the mortal began to notice something change in the way he looked at Primacron. The love was still there, but it was slowly being replaced by something else.

Purgatory thought it was merely anger and hate towards _him_, but little did he know at that stage that it was also hate that was starting to be directed towards Primacron. But he put it out of his mind as he entered his favourite bar, and blinked in surprise when he spotted a familiar dragon bot sitting at the bar, drinking a cube of black energon.

The 'copter had never seen him out of the base before, and to see him here was a shock. He knew that Cronus got out and about when he did missions, but to come to a bar and risk being late when he returned back to Primacron's base? That confused him.

Purgatory went over and sat next to Cronus, ordering a cube of medium grade arctic whip. He sipped it, somewhat ignoring the dragon before said dragon turned towards him with a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"Indeed," Purgatory replied, drinking his cube.

"Buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you." The mortal wasn't an idiot.

Cronus glanced at the counter top, and the very slight reddening of his cheeks showed that he was embarrassed by something.

Purgatory finished off his cube and looked at the demonic bot, "How come you decided to pop by?"

His face panelling reddened more. "I..." he hesitated before standing up, "This was a bad idea."

He looked up at him and said, "If you have issues, talking to a near stranger does actually help sometimes," why he really cared was irrelevant, but he became more mellowed out when he had had some energon. It calmed his temperament."So..." he pointed to the chair. "Sit and spill if you want to."

Cronus looked at him for a moment and did so, then looked Purgatory in the eye, "Primacron _never _lets me overload... but you do..."

The mortal smirked. "You think I wouldn't let you overload? I like pain _and_ pleasure. Every bot deserves a good overload."

"I felt like a whore."

"Nothin' wrong with having sex. In my book, you're only a whore if you share your Spark around. _You_ don't do that do you?"

He hesitated, seeming to be nervous, then he set his hand over Purgatory's, "Maybe I _like_ feeling like a whore."

"Hmmm?" Purgatory looked at his hand, and then back up at Cronus. This was new ... very new. Only a few hundred years ago did Cronus want to slaughter anyone that touched him besides Primacron, and then some. "Heh, well, I don't do whores," he smirked.

"How about sluts?"

The mortal shrugged, "Meh."

"You seemed plenty eager to do me before. And you've never even tried my port."

"Sorry, teeny tiny ports don't really interest me," he smirked, "And, I haven't forgotten you wanting to kill me. How do I know you won't?"

"Because...." Cronus glanced down, "I'm... I'm not going to kill the one person who gave me what you did,"

Purgatory blinked at that. "Hang on a second," he poked Cronus on the chest and stared at him, "You don't want to kill me because I actually gave you pleasure?"

Cronus seemed ashamed of himself, his wings sagging slightly. "Am... am I disgusting for feeling that way? I didn't want it, but once it started, I didn't want it to stop..."

"Hmph. No, I'm just surprised." He waved his hand around the dance floor. "You realise with your looks you could plug anyone in this place? And I'm telling you now _all_ of them are slagging good. Why haven't you ever come here before and plugged someone? They'd all be willing to show you a good time."

He bowed his head slightly, his horns glinting in the green and purple lights. Then Cronus spoke telepathically, **"I... feel uneasy around others.... The devil you know is safer than the one you don't. And something tells me there are mechs out there much worse than you, mechs who **_**don't**_** like the thought of giving pleasure **_**or**_** taking pain."**

"Hmmmm...." Purgatory pondered that for a moment, wondering if Cronus was really for real. Well, only one way to test that theory. So, he stood up, holding out his hand with a smirk. "Dance with me."

The god looked shocked. **"I have two left feet."**

"If you wanna feel comfortable around people; first thing you gotta do is get used to your environment," he said, flicking his hand, "Give me your hand."

The dragon did as he was asked. Purgatory looked down and amused himself because although they were almost the same height, Cronus looked far taller because of his horns, and even then he was wider than Purgatory was. His large wings made him look even bigger. But he knew more than anything that size was no definition of power or strength; Primacron was a clear testament to that.

The 'copter didn't really know how to dance properly, only the "dirty dancing" style. Still, with everyone pseudo fucking on the dance floor, he looked no different. It seemed that Cronus only knew the same. So there they were, pet and enemy, playing on the floor.

"You have the weight to go with your size too. Impressive."

"It makes it easier to crush things," the god pulled him close and lifted him up, letting the 'copter slide down against his chest as he lowered him back to the ground.

He rested his hands against Cronus' chest and smirked, "And you have the strength, too," he wrapped an arm around Cronus' waist, brushing his thigh between the gods legs as he stepped back, bringing Cronus back up as he was dipped by the move.

The dragon responded by rubbing up against that leg. **"For a mortal... you're hung like a petro-stallion."**

"I can't expect to be able to beat a god." Purgatory smirked, pleased, and wrapped one arm around Cronus's neck and clawed down his back with pressure, but not hard, hitting his purr spot without knowing as he went between the spikes.

Cronus froze for a moment and tilted his head back, letting out a low, melodious rumble.

"Like that do you?" Purgatory grinned, doing it again.

"**Ooooh..."**

And he did it again, and again, clawing up and down. The dragon let out a louder rumble before turning his attention to Purgatory.

"**If seekers like being rubbed there, then I'm guess, 'copter bots like it right..."** he slid his hand beneath the cockpit on purgatory's chest. "Here..."

Purgatory grinned at the touch. "Hmm, you know the way around a flyer." He continued to 'dance' with the god. "I wonder, you said Primacron's never let you overload. Why not overload yourself?"

Cronus was silent for a moment, before saying, "I have a programming block."

"Oh? Why not let a coder change it?"

"I have. Most of them died."

"What, you killed them?"

"No, but the firewall Primacron set up as the block did."

Purgatory whistled at that. "Hmph. Well then..." he grinned and said, "Ever done it in public before?"

"Done..._what_?" Cronus looked very shocked.

He motioned with his thumb. Over in the corner of the dance floor, seen through the dancers, were several pairs obviously getting down and dirty. There were sparks flying between them and the mortal spotted some lube splattering down on the floor as one overloaded. He grinned, "You didn't expect a place like this to not accommodate those who enjoy doing the dirty in exotic locations?"

"To be honest? I like doing it _out_side."

"Hmm ..."

Did Cronus think Purgatory was stupid? Clearly he did. He knew that if he went outside with the god, he would have been killed. He did not trust the dragon and he doubted he ever would. Purgatory moved forward and stroked a claw gently down the god's face, "I could overload you right here and now, on this dance floor. It's normal for people ... if you wanted to, that is?"

Cronus glanced down, biting his lip.

"Mute your audios if you want ... no one'll notice..." Purgatory grinned.

"No, let them hear the God of Destruction roar." In one harsh movement Cronus wrenched off his codpiece and lay down, spreading his wings. "I like attention to my chest."

Heavy music started playing. Purgatory did enjoy heavier music when the mood struck him, but he couldn't go too heavy because screaming songs did not agree with him. He swirled his hands under the panels, rubbing fingers over the sensors while his other hand gave Cronus a hand job.

Cronus arched at the touch, letting out a reptilian hiss of pleasure. The dragon arched into Purgatory's hand as the chorus of the song roared out of the speakers.

And Purgatory jumped back from the god as he did.

"**Purgatory!"** Cronus gasped, his lips parted. **"Have... you ever heard of the Yin-Yang?"**

He was smirking, standing back from the god, out of arms reach. He clicked his fingers.

Two mechs came onto either side of Cronus and started to stroke him in the spots he liked, not hurting him at all, bringing him more pleasure. "I have, but this should be all about you tonight ... these two know how to pleasure a bot, and they're willing to do anything."

Cronus jolted violently, frightened a little.

"Relax," said Purgatory, "They won't hurt you."

Cronus growled, but there was pleasure obvious on his face. The mechs licked his chest and stroked his wings; he shivered violently, spreading his legs a bit.

The 'copter made a motion at the two mechs, and using their hands they stroked Cronus's jack. They needed one hand each to cover the length, and even then ... Purgatory smirked, "Tell them what you like, God of Destruction."

Cronus let out a groan. **"Oooh!"** A few femmes joined in, tending to Cronus' wings and back.

Purgatory eyed the femmes, inwardly running a scan for who they were and what kind of Sparks they had. Normally the girls that hung out here were protected since they were evil, or they were too weak, _or _they were in bodies of femmes that were capable of killing him someday. Leaning forward, he devoured the god's mouth in a mind-blowing kiss.

"MMPH!" the god kissed back. **"**_**Plug**_** me! I want you in me, please!"** his port was drenched with lubricant from the ministrations of all the mortals.

Purgatory purred at that and made the others lay the god down on the dance floor. They continued to pleasure the god while Purgatory shoved two fingers inside Cronus' port. And pumped them hard and fast, but he was so tight the 'copter could barely pull his fingers back out.

"You won't be able to take me without a heap of pain ... but this works..." he plugged the god with his fingers. He really didn't like how _tiny_ his port was.

Cronus withered, **"MORE!"**

He shoved in another finger, barely able to. The dragon shook under his hands.

Purgatory stretched the tight port and shoved his fingers in deeper, pumping them hard. The others all stroked the sensors on his chest, wings, neck, some nipping him gently and others just stroking him. Not every day they got to show a fine looking mech like this a good time...

Cronus twisted and shrieked, not in pain, but in intense pleasure.

He rammed in _hard_, and the others tended to the god's jack.

Cronus overloaded, hard, fast, crying out like a demon. Everyone had to be deaf not to hear it, even over the music. Sparks flew everywhere and lube dripped onto the ground, leaving a shining puddle with the light playing on it.

"Oooo, nice overload there..." Purgatory said, grinning as he pulled his fingers out and licked off the lubricants. "Enjoy yourself?"

Cronus went limp. **"...Thank you..."** he leaned forward and grabbed Purgatory, pulling him close for another kiss. **"**_**Thank**_** you..."**

Purgatory chuckled, "No need. If you ever need a nice overload, or twelve, come here. I think everyone on this dance floor would be delighted to help you." He kissed back. Then gently pushed him back, "Careful there. You should thank the others."

Cronus, however, held on and rolled over so that Purgatory was beneath him. "They're not done yet." He smirked.

"Oh?" Purgatory grinned back.

The dragon smiled, but it was rather sinister, and the 'copter swore in his mind. He _knew _it.

"**I'd love for us to be friends. But first you need to know what it's like."** Mechs of varying power levels pinned Purgatory down, and suddenly the mortal realised that Cronus must have done something to them.

"Heh, funny, I don't do friends." He smirked, letting the bots pin him, but inwardly he was raging mad. Cronus licked Purgatory's lips, and he watched in amusement, the anger hidden deep in his Spark.

Cronus then opened his codpiece, exposing his spiked port, and took the mortal savagely, as savagely as Purgatory had taken the god so many times. It was then that he grew amused, grunting and snarling with the vicious thrusts. Didn't the animal realise by now that he enjoyed that kind of treatment? So, he shocked the god back hard in pleasure and pain.

When he did that, Cronus shoved him violently, pulling out and not having overloaded, so his jack was dripping and sparking, but the mortal didn't care. **"WHY WON'T YOU SUFFER!?"**

He closed his port as the other mechs around them woke up from whatever spell the god had cast on them. He sat up and smirked at him, "The same reason why Primacron doesn't. We _enjoy_ pain and suffering. I _love_ it. I _thrive_ on it. Too bad you don't understand that."

"**DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE?!"** With a howl of rage and a sickening wrench of cables and metal, Cronus ripped off one of Purgatory's arms.

He snarled in pain at that. He had had limbs severed in battle occasionally, but not like this. It _hurt_, and not in the way he liked. The other mechs in the club shot at Cronus. "What I do to people? HA! It's of no consequence to me!"

Cronus endured the shots and ripped off Purgatory's leg and then his other arm, and the 'copter fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"**Start to suffer, or I'll—**" Cronus grabbed one of Purgatory's head spikes.

"Go ahead and do it, you think I care?" Purgatory smirked through the pain. _"But then you'll _never_ know how to be the evil bastard you want to be... I see the way you look at Primacron. You want to be just like him."_

"And what is this?" Even though the question was so softly spoken, somehow the hissing rasp cut across all the noise. Everything in the club just stopped as Primacron slowly entered like a twisted play of Cinderella where everybody pauses to gape at the new person stepping in.

Cronus was just about to rip off Purgatory's head when Primacron came in. He stared at Primacron, but said nothing.

"_Oh hey there Primacron. Sorry, your toy kind of ripped my limbs off. I might need a medic_," the mortal said through the pain as he grinned at the god, and then he saw warning alarms as, with that, Cronus ripped off his head.

The shriek rang through the room. His optics went offline, but his body was still alive, and he could still feel as his Spark pulsed with intense rage. With his remaining leg, he kicked Cronus in the jack, _hard_.

The medics in the room worked to reattach his head and limbs then, and he could feel the warning alarms slowly fade as wires were reconnected, neural lines reattached, and limbs connected again. His head went on first, and he brought his optics back online to see Primacron's optics almost glowing white with rage as he pinned Cronus to the ground with telepathy.

The hate on his dark face would have been enough to make Primus cry.

His first thought was to cough as the warning alarms started to cease as the medics worked to reattach his legs now. He looked up at the seeker as he rebooted his systems, and wondered why he was so pissed off.

Cronus shuddered, staring up at Primacron. He lubricated all over himself as the smaller god kneeled down and opened his Spark chamber, and then ---

There was another shriek as the dragon was stabbed in the Spark—not in the place to kill—but it would hurt far more than what had just happened to the mortal. Indeed, if Primacron would have done that to _him_, he would have been dead.

"_Get out." _The seeker hissed.

Cronus got to his feet as he clutched at his chest, closing the chamber and warping away with a sob of pain.

The look on Primacron's face actually gave Purgatory a twinge of fear; he was so frightening at that moment. He stayed silent for once as he was repaired, looking at the god, not saying a word.

Primacron's optics went back to their normal icy purple and he seemed to calm down. "You have excellent medics."

Purgatory sat up when they were done, feeling his throat and thanking them. He respected medics only because of their ability to heal him when things like _this_ happened.

"Yeah, they stay around here because fights break out a lot. Those who don't want to die early get tended to."

"You're lucky. You couldn't have survived long in that state."

"Mm." He nodded, and sighed. He needed to rest after that. Primacron seemed to notice this.

"You can come to my base. Cronus will not bother you. He knows I'll kill him if he does."

He managed to get up and nodded, "I would like that." And even after nearly dying he managed his old smirk, "Although, mind holding off on the fun for a couple of hours? I think I need a little sleep after that."

"I had no intention of fondling you after that mess." The god smirked in reply. "Come on, let's warp. Walking in that state is asking for trouble."

"Heh, thanks." Then he let Primacron warp him.

Primacron led him to his personal quarters with Purgatory landing right on his berth. He was going to leave Cronus alone for a while, long enough for him to heal the wound on his Spark, which would create a permanent scar on the red sphere, to remind him of the seeker's anger.

Purgatory thanked him and went to sleep pretty quickly, but as he did, he wondered why the god had been so angry at his near demise...

* * *

After that incident and the punishment that followed, Purgatory did not see Cronus again for some time. During that time, the God of Destruction had started trying to kill Primacron, or so the seeker had said. But his efforts had been fruitless and it seemed that Primacron had stopped the attempts as soon as they had started, to keep Cronus loyal. The years slowly trickled by, and eventually it brought the mortal into the lounge area of Primacron's base. He sat there on the couch, sipping a drink as the God of Darkness had left on a mission a few hours ago, but the 'copter was hanging around since it was something small and would not take long.

For once Cronus didn't storm in; he just walked really calmly, sulking slightly, his expression strange.

The 'copter paused in where he was reading a text on Sparks that Primacron had thought he would be interested in, when he heard footsteps. He looked up in surprise as the dragon entered with the odd expression on his face.

"Hi," he said.

Cronus grunted in response and sat down opposite the 'copter. No insult, no snarl, he just quietly sat down, as if lost in thought.

The mortal watched this and then held out a cube of high grade silently.

The dragon took it without a word and drowned it like a mech who didn't want to be sober.

"What's eating you?" Purgatory finally said.

"I tried to kill Primacron again last night."

"I see." Purgatory had expected him to be all beaten up from that. "Why are you here and not turned into minced metal?"

"Didn't get far enough to do it," he paused, and said, "Primacron was asleep in his berth, so I walked in with a knife. This time the plan was decapitation followed by CPU incineration."

"Mm? Why didn't you follow through with it?" Purgatory asked, sipping his own cube.

"He was smiling in his sleep." Cronus said like he couldn't believe it. "He _never_ smiles in his sleep."

"Oh?" Purgatory was amused at that. "Interesting."

"Yeah," Cronus finished the cube. "So, I changed my mind and decided to sleep overload him instead."

Purgatory handed him another one and snickered. "His sex drive will never cease to amaze me. How'd he like that?"

"He overloaded. And murmured in his sleep. But he didn't wake up. You want to know what he said?" he drained the cube in two gulps.

"What'd he say?" Purgatory asked, finishing his own cube in a gulp and picking up another two, tossing one to Cronus.

"'Purgatory.'"

The 'copter blinked. "Yes, I know my name is Purgatory. What did he say?"

"No, he _said_ 'Purgatory'. And not just a mutter, he _moaned_ it."

The 'copter stared at him in slight shock at that, but inwardly his ego shot up. Primacron was having a wet dream about him, was he? Inwardly he grinned like a maniac.

"...So, your not just a plug toy for him?"

The 'copter was brought out of his train of thought when Cronus spoke up, and he looked up to meet red optics that demanded to know the truth. He thought about that as he spun the empty cube on his finger absentmindedly. He didn't need to think about what his relationship with Primacron was; he already knew, and it was unlikely that that would change.

"Of course I'm just a plug toy. No matter what we do, there will never be love in his optics," he looked over at Cronus, "There's a difference, you know, between being in _lust_ and being in love. Primacron's more in lust, I think."

"But you please him, is that correct?" the dragon asked.

"Well, he certainly seems to enjoy what I do, yeah."

Cronus turned away then and sipped his drink, then he set the cube down and thought for a moment, without looking at Purgatory, before saying slowly,

"The instant he gets bored with you, I will tear you apart. But... as long as you make him happy... I can't think of a reason to kill you."

"Hmph, thanks for that." He tossed the cube up and let it slide down his arm into the garbage container, a move Primacron taught him recently. But the idea that he made Primacron _happy_ was ludicrous. They enjoyed each other's company, yes ... but happiness? Not really.

"You're in love with him." Purgatory stated.

"Yes," the dragon replied very quietly, without taking his gaze off the floor.

Purgatory stared at him for a moment and then laid back on the couch, arms behind his head, "What makes you love him?"

Cronus chuckled dryly. "You want me to explain it?"

"Go for your life," Purgatory replied in a disinterested tone, not really caring all that much. Love was a foolish emotion that made you weak and blind to the truth; Cronus was testimony to that.

There was another chuckle, but this time it was bitter. "Why does rain fall down? Why does darkness try to smother light? Why is fire hot?"

"Gravity, completion, and oxidation." Purgatory answered simply.

"All right," Cronus grumbled, annoyed. "Why do you collect Sparks?"

"To make more Sparks so I can sell them and increase my empire." Purgatory replied, optic ridge raised. "Why the riddles?"

"Will your empire ever be enough? And if not, why? The fact is, there _is_ no why... that's just the way you are. And loving Primacron is just the way I am..."

"Pfft." Purgatory snorted. "Eventually I'll stop Spark collecting, probably. I'll probably finish up my business one day and then just do it for fun because I enjoy it." He looked at the god. "You can fall _out_ of love, you know."

Cronus laughed bitterly at that. "How?"

"Easy. You realise the person you love isn't for you," Purgatory pondered that, "Hmm, for me it would be if my partner had a real issue with me somehow, and we grew apart. No idea what it would be for you."

"Bah. Primacron isn't _for_ me... he _is_ me. His beauty, his power, his cruelty... they draw me because everything he is, I dream of being."

Purgatory realised that Cronus was intoxicated; otherwise he wouldn't be saying this.

"Interesting you say that. Do you know that Primacron sometimes wishes he wasn't what he is?" Purgatory remembered the bitterness in his voice when he spoke of his godhood.

Cronus smiled wryly, "What makes you think he was telling _you_ the truth?"

"Hm, good point," Purgatory smirked.

The dragon sighed and stood up. "Make him happy, okay? Because I sure as slag can't."

"Hmph, whatever," the 'copter stood up and brushed past Cronus as he heard the sound of a ship come in for landing. He looked at the dragon and said, "I come here because I enjoy plugging Primacron and making him moan his head off, and the same goes for him. Too bad you're too sentimental to understand that."

And he walked out to leave the dragon behind.


	7. Turning Tides

**Turning Tides**

_Voices call, they call out my name, my name, my name.  
Well, they say I'm different. Well I'm not the same, same.  
You say you want to, ah, be like me.  
Well, boy let me tell ya, you don't know what I've seen._

Sevendust – Black

* * *

The rebellion continued for a long time afterwards. Cronus made more and more attempts to kill his master, and all of them failed. Purgatory could tell the god was rapidly getting sick of it in the times he visited, so when he visited next, he sipped his fireball and turned to Primacron, "How about you let me play with him for the day?"

Primacron eyed his companion, and then smirked slowly, "You wish to play with my toy again? By all means … go ahead."

The 'copter grinned evilly and set down the glass. Primacron did the same and the god walked off to see to his pet.

A couple of hours after drugging the god and also putting a lock on his god powers, Primacron returned, dusting his hands a little, "Have fun, I'll be in shortly."

Purgatory did not realise that Primacron really enjoyed watching him mess around with Cronus, but he didn't ponder that right now as he fetched a box of some of his favourite toys, setting them in the room. He walked over to where the large dragon was attached to the wall, and smirked at him, tracing the war stripes on his face.

"You really are pretty." The 'copter mused, "sometimes I wonder if you know more than you let on … when I first met you, you were so stupid … but you seem to have grown a lot in the past ten thousand years. I wonder if it's because of me…"

Purgatory moved his fingers down Cronus' neck to the studded collar that had been there since he knew him. The mortal wondered if Primacron had made him like that … he did like the affect. He tugged on the little ring on the back of the dragon's neck that was attached to his collar… and smirked evilly.

"Such a shame that you're so aggressive. We could have been friends." The copter sighed dramatically before settling down in the chair, waiting for the god to wake up.

Cronus eventually did, blinking slowly as he lifted his head… "Uhn... what the?" He tugged at the chains, then snarled, "What's the meaning of this!?"

The 'copter looked over and smirked, "So you're awake … good…"

"You stupid glitch, unchain me!" Cronus strained against the chains, and found he could barely move. They were some of Primacron's strongest.

"But I think you need some punishment for continuing to try and kill my god. He's so lovely … and you can't appreciate him," Purgatory shrugged. "Oh well." He grinned and went over to his box, opening it, and pulled out a black chain leash.

"I want to try out my new toys on you." And clipped a leash onto Cronus's collar.

Cronus stared at the leash, looking disgusted. "YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF DOG!?" He tried to breathe fire … but only a bit of smoke came out. His weapons had been disabled as well. He snarled and yanked, trying to pull the leash out of Purgatory's hand.

"Hm. No. A beast on a leash is more fitting, God." Purgatory replied, tugging the leash so it was taut and wrapped it around his wrist before yanking it so Cronus's head was pulled back, exposing his neck.

"YOU RUST-EATEN PILE OF SLAG!" Cronus swore violently as his head was forced back, exposing the muscular cords of his neck.

"I should mention that Primacron stripped you of your godly powers temporarily. You now only have the strength of a mortal." Purgatory smirked and got the ring gag and shoved it in place.

"UMPH!" **"TAKE THIS OFF OF ME AT ONCE! PRIMACRON WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" **His telepathic voice boomed.

"Actually I'm pretty sure he's enjoying the site." Because while Primacron had left Cronus to him, he knew the god was watching … somewhere. "And as for you, I don't think I need to remind you what happened the _last_ time you tried to kill me?"

Cronus tried to snarl around the gag, but the sound that came out was more nasal and muffled.

"Poor, poor beastie doesn't like my toys..." Purgatory mocked in a sing-song voice. And then he got out the port plug that worked similar to a dildo, but it was solid, and didn't pleasure. It was _big_.

Cronus froze, his limbs going still in his struggles. His optics went wide for a moment, burning like the doors to a furnace, and then they narrowed into slits. **"You wouldn't dare... Don't even think about it!"**

Purgatory twirled it and reached over, knocking Cronus's codpiece off. "Not yet. You need to be lubed up first..."

The 'copter then turned to a machine nearby, and walked over to it. It was similar to a water tank except it was filled with plain oil used for lubricating parts. The 'copter wheeled it over and attached the hose to the end of it, and turned the machine on. He twirled the end of the hose in his hand before turning back to the dragon slung up on the wall.

"**...you will pay dearly for this."** Cronus stared at Purgatory, meeting his optics with hate and defiance, but also a little bit of deep-seeded fear.

The 'copter twirled the end off the hose and put another one on that was small enough to fit into Cronus's port, and then shoved it in. He turned the machine on, meeting the glare with evil glee.

Cronus grunted, then tried to grit his fangs together, but the gag wouldn't let him. **"Cold!"**

"Oh, I'm sorry." And he turned the heat _right up_.

Cronus optics went wide and a part-shriek, part hiss sound escaped him. He clenched his optics shut tight, his claws digging furrows into the wall.

Once he had enough lube in him, Purgatory switched the machine off and took out the tube. He looked at the sight, watching some dribble out. "Ah, just like those whores on Cybertron." He smirked and got the plug, and started shoving it in.

"UUNGMPH!" Cronus jolted violently and tried to shut his port.

And Purgatory _rammed_ the plug in.

"_**Stop!**_** You're insane! It won't fit! It's too big, **_**stop!**_** You're crazy—insane!"** Cronus cried, sounding almost hysterical.

"I know it won't. That's why I'm going to MAKE it fit." And Purgatory shoved with all of his strength until half was inside the tight port.

"Primacron was right; you _do_ have a tight port, don't you?"

Cronus _howled_, trying to jerk his hips away, straining at the chain. He _yanked_ against them... but the leash was useful. And Purgatory had a lot of physical strength, and he held the leash taunt. "Bad boy ... you need to be _punished."_ And he thrust with the plug.

Cronus let out a bellow of pain as the plug went all the way in, his optics bulging. The sound ended in a choked whimper and he tried to curl up, but was unable to due to the chains.

Purgatory shuddered at the cries. Oh, they were delicious ... he looked at the toy and turned it on so it vibrated.

Cronus wings flared, stretching as far as they could. He fought against the chains, writhing, his hips wriggled as he tried to get away from the sensation. **"GET IT OUT! GETITOUT, GETITOUT, GEITITOUT!"**

Purgatory growled, "Why should I?" and he turned the plug up so it vibrated harder.

"Mmmmphh..." Cronus curled up as much as he could, trying not to react.

Purgatory heard a dripping sound, and the 'copter looked down and noticed that Cronus' jack was dripping. "Oh, the god likes it," he grinned and started rubbing his jack, amused.

"_**No!**_** I don't like this! UNG! I-I'm not a slut like you!"**

"Then why are you getting off on it?" Purgatory snickered.

Cronus gave a mental snarl but didn't answer... he squirmed in the chains, his face panels heating up in a blush.

Purgatory shifted the toy ever so slightly so it hit that wire with the vibrations, grinning.

Cronus let out a choked gasped and closed his optics tightly, **"Purgatory! Stop this! I-I---UGH! It's not too late! Pull it out and I won't punish you for this!"**

"Don't pretend that you're not enjoying this, Cronus," Purgatory said, and pushed the toy _harder_ against that wire.

"**AUGH! PLEASE!"** Cronus jerked his hips wildly, his optic rolling upward in his head. Sparks flew from the end of his jack.

The 'copter just moved the plug in a circle so it rubbed against that wire that seemed to be driving Cronus crazy against his will in a tantalizing way. "Please what? Sorry, your voice made my hearing go." He twirled some more.

The dragon didn't reply, he was almost sobbing. But then, to his disgust, he thrust himself backward _against_ the toy, his tube leaking lubricants. **"PRIMACRON! HELP!"**

"As if he wants to help you." Purgatory snickered, and kept using that toy when he thrust back against it, "See? You _do_ like it."

"Ugh, ugh, ugh...." Cronus couldn't suppress his grunts and groans as Purgatory maneuvered the toy. He kept moving against it until –

"**UUURRRRAAAAARGH!"** He let out a mental roar that blossomed into a physical one as he overloaded, spine arching like an inverted bow, wings stretching as electricity and coolant erupted from him.

It was a damn pretty sight. It was a wonder Primacron didn't let him overload more often ... he smirked as the electricity hit him and made him shudder as a spark or two jumped from his own codpiece. Mmmm ... He smirked as Cronus shook. "Now wasn't _that_ nice?"

There was the sound of dripping… and not from the dragon's tube as Cronus hands clenched into fists, trembling.

Purgatory noticed the crying and _yanked_ the toy out, turning it off. Lubricant gushed from his port and he smirked. He had done a damn good job.

Cronus yowled as it was pulled out, then he turned his face away... Shame and self-loathing seemed to radiate off his being.

He slapped Cronus's aft because he felt like it. "Has anyone ever told you that you are at your sexiest when you overload like a lion?"

Cronus didn't reply as the fluid from both his jack and his optics dripped onto the floor. The copter just watched as Cronus stayed limp in the chains. This pretty god put on quite the show! He could see why Primacron liked him so much. He stroked those vicious looking horns almost in a caress...

"You really _are_ good ... it's too bad you always hate what I do. Ah well. All the more fun for me."

"**When I get my powers back, I am going to shove **_**each**_** toy in your collection up your port, one by one, until you split."**

"Heh, we'll see." Purgatory patted Cronus' head and gave the leash a little yank so his head jerked. Cronus snarled in response and Purgatory yanked him harder.

"**Make that your **_**exhaust**__**port**_**." **The god growled as Purgatory moved him down so he was pressed to the ground, face down, and wrenched the chain up so Cronus' head was lifted off the floor.

"But he'll _like_ that." A soft voice came out of the shadows… and Purgatory turned to where he had heard Primacron speak.

"Well, hello there." Purgatory smirked evilly.

"**Then I will tear off your jack, and shove it down your throat. Then I'll bite off your fingers, one by one..."**

The 'copter just _laughed_, "You _do_ realise I'll enjoy that, don't you? Do _you _enjoy it, I wonder...?" his optics flared.

"**Master! GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS! NOW!"**

"What, can't handle not being a god?" Purgatory sat on Cronus's back, stroking those nice wings. Cronus smacked him one with a wing, which Purgatory grabbed and twisted the metal in his hand, leaving a handprint in the wing.

Primacron came over and he had a whip coiled around his arm, and when Cronus started to bluster again, he held his arm out to the side and let the whip uncoil so the tail hit the floor gently with a soft slap. The 'copter eyed the whip and leaned back from where he was sitting on Cronus' back, wondering who the god was planning on smacking.

Cronus glared at Primacron. **"Sadistic abusive worthless slagheap!"**

In response, the seeker cracked the whip right across Cronus' mouth. The dragon's head jerked back from both the crack and the reverse whiplash from the leash. He snarled angrily and from the pain.

The 'copter shivered at that. It sounded good; he loved hearing whips crack as much as feeling them!

"**I WILL KILL HIM IN FRONT OF YOU!"**

"You were behaving badly, so I gave you to Purgatory for the day. What's wrong? He lets you overload. I thought you wanted overloads. Hm, _so_ ungrateful."

Purgatory smirked at that. "Indeed ... you liked what I did, didn't you?"

The dragon spat at Primacron's feet, or tried to around the gag, since he was drooling a bit. Then the seeker cracked Cronus with the whip on the head.

"Wow, you have a temper on you. Maybe you need some more punishment with my toys?" Purgatory grinned, and then smirked at the whip-crack.

Primacron then cracked Purgatory across the aft while Cronus shook his head, trying to shake off the daze from the blow. His horns glinted, then he shot Purgatory a wicked look.

Purgatory arched at that and some sparks shot off his codpiece. "Oh that was nice .... do it again?"

Cronus snarled in rage and strained against the chains, bucking Purgatory off, as though he couldn't stand to see someone else get off from what his master was doing.

"See, Cronus? Purgatory enjoys it. Why can't you?"

Purgatory jumped down and stood up when he was bucked off, amused.

**"MMPHRRG!"**

The god of darkness sighed. "My goodness, he's feisty today."

"Indeed. What should we do to ....calm him down?" An evil grin spread across the mortal's face.

"**KILLYOU! CRUSHYOUTEARYOUEATYOURLIVERKILLSMASHCRUSHFUCKYOU!"**

"Where's that hot ramrod you used on me?"

"Oh, you mean this?" And Purgatory pulled it out and twirled it in his fingers, a broad smirk on his face. "Think he'll like it?"

Cronus stared at the toy, seeming to relax just a little.

Primacron's optics glinted in what they both knew was budding excitement coming to life.

"Want to do the honours, or shall I?" Purgatory asked, answering that look with his own excitement.

"I want to watch some more. The way you handle your victims...someone has to stay in front as comfort." Primacron sneered.

There was a loud click and then a second one as Cronus locked his port. Primacron designed it so he couldn't shut his port discreetly, or at least that was what the 'copter guessed.

Purgatory tossed the toy up and turned it on, and it warmed up and then flared on fire! "Mmm, indeed. He's gonna need it." And he looked at the closed port and snorted. Like that had ever stopped him! So he went over and _rammed_ that toy hard into the dragon's port. He broke the cover and all!

Cronus screamed in pain while Primacron broke out laughing at that. Purgatory snickered too as he proceeded to thrust with the burning toy, probably doing some damage in there ... Lubricant gushed from Cronus' port in an attempt to drench the flames.

The dragon shuddered. **"I-Is that all you've got!?"**

The lubricant sizzled against the toy. The 'copter grinned when he said that, "Oh? Want more, pretty god?" And he rammed twice as hard.

Cronus met his gaze, his hate almost palpable. He refused to make a sound, simply glaring at Purgatory with all the hate he could muster.

Purgatory just answered it with a smirk. "Oh look Primacron; he's trying to kill me with his optics!" he rammed the toy all the harder.

Primacron rubbed Cronus between the spikes on his back gently, in total contradiction to what Purgatory was doing. "Indeed, he's a very bad mech, but I like them that way."

"**After I kill him, you're next."** Cronus snarled at Primacron.

"Oh, you can try," the seeker purred as Purgatory continued to ram the rod up Cronus' port.

Purgatory tried to pull it out for another thrust, but it wouldn't move.

Primacron licked Cronus' cheek where there was dried tear residue and caressed his cheek in a mockery of caring when he looked up as the 'copter blinked.

Cronus started growling.

"Hey, he likes my toy so much he won't let me move it!" Purgatory sounded highly amused.

"If that breaks, you'll overheat and die, my pet. Is that what you want?"

The dragon grinned. **"Then it won't break."**

"How about..." Purgatory turned the heat on it up to its maximum. Primacron looked amused by that.

The rod was yanked out of Purgatory's grip and vanished. Cronus grimaced then smirked defiantly.

"Wow, he ate it." The 'copter said in monotone.

The seeker let out a long-suffering sigh of half annoyance, half amusement. "Yes, it's a talent. He sometimes holds onto me that way."

"**You're not getting it back this time."**

"But I wonder if he knows it's made of Cadmium alloy." Purgatory knew this wasn't true, but if Cronus had _any_ brains whatsoever, he would know that cadmium was very dangerous. "That was one of my favourites too.." He pretended to sound sad, but then he _grinned_. "How's about I just grab another nice toy out?" he grabbed the port plug again, grinning evilly.

"Mmm." The god of Darkness grinned at Purgatory. "And they say I'm evil."

Cronus eyed Primacron. **"You wouldn't let me die..."**

"You wouldn't let _yourself _die, would you? Are you that stupid?" The seeker asked.

"…**you're serious?"**

Primacron glared in response. Cronus struggled against the chain, grunting and snarling. The toy was stuck.

"That's what makes the toy ohhh so fun. Such danger of getting poisoned....."

"**GETITOUT!"**

Purgatory shot Primacron a look of intense amusement.

"_Watch him panic, Purgatory."_ Primacron whispered over a private comm-link. _"His mind is a fun playground."_

"_Indeed, I think I'll enjoy the fireworks."_ The mortal grinned.

"**GETITOUT! YOUCAN'TLETMEDIE! PRIMACRON! YOU NEED ME! GETITOUT!"**

"You did it to yourself." The god replied, looking at Purgatory with a matching evil grin.

Cronus choked, his intake valves revving.

Purgatory watched him panic. "Well if you can swallow toys, shouldn't you be able to spit it out?" He sounded so amused...

"What a shame. Cadmium up the aft. The medics would have a great time with his autopsy, wouldn't they, Purgatory?" Primacron said as he fiddled with his whip.

Cronus threw up, the output coming in a jet from the gag. Primacron took the gag off and threw it aside, looking disgusted.

"**Please...master, I-I can't. Take it out! Please!"**

"Well, I have longer fingers. Should I go fishing?" The seeker said playfully.

"**N-Nevermind."**

"Heh, please do." Purgatory stood up, moving out of the way so Primacron could have his fun.

Cronus strained, but his uplink port wasn't the same as an exhaust port, not as movable. He grit his fangs and then snarled at Purgatory, **"STOP WATCHING!"**

Primacron kicked the gag aside and moved behind Cronus. This was so easy since he was aft-up anyway. "Well, are you going to do this, or do I have to?"

"Stay away!" It seemed that the dragon had finally regained his voice instead of speaking telepathically.

Purgatory, however, kept watching because he thought it was very funny that the dragon was having a hissy fit about something he had done to himself.

Cronus wiggled his hips, the head of the rod is sticking out just a bit, but Cronus didn't notice. Lubricant streamed down between his legs.

Primacron was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, look at all this cadmium leaking out."

"Uh oh." Purgatory purred, and looked to his box and pulled out some leather straps....

Cronus bit his tongue, **"N-no. I can't die yet... not before—" **

Purgatory blinked as the telepathic voice was cut off sharply, but when he looked over at Primacron, his optics flickered and his face lit up like a Christmas tree in total evil glee. He didn't know why, but the god turned to eye the moral with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Hm, Purgatory, doesn't even a small infusion of cadmium cause miscarriages? It's a good thing our pet isn't knocked up, isn't it?"

"I believe so." The 'copter smirked.

Cronus' optics widened as he squirmed as hard as he could in the chains, **"GETITOUT!"**

Primacron made a motion akin to a human rolling their eyes and yanked the ramrod out. Cronus choked when it came out and the seeker examined the rod, then smirked at Purgatory, optics gleaming.

"Oh, I guess this was the wrong one. It's the titanium rod, not the cadmium." He barely stifled a laugh. "Silly me, I always mix them up."

"_**Oh,**_** you...." **Cronus snarled deeply before stopping all of a sudden, as though distracted by something.

"Oh, such a shame." He said, looking so very amused. He then tossed the leather in his hand and said, "Mind if I put this on him?"

Primacron eyed it. "That will be fun, yes." The god rubbed Cronus' back enticingly. No matter what, Purgatory knew that Cronus desired his master to the point of obsession, and it showed when Cronus actually rubbed back against his hand.

Purgatory crouched and shoved the leather over the god's jack and then inside his port, tightening the straps around his hips. It was a contraption that put insane pressure on the jack when it was tied around, causing incredible pleasure but also a chunk of pain, too. Although it was one that the 'copter very much liked.

Cronus grunted, and then the mortal turned the vibrator in his port on _high._ Primacron laughed, "Oh, I need to know where you shop." He slapped the bigger bot's aft.

The dragon made some hilarious facial expressions that made Purgatory snicker, and even though he was biting his lip, the expressions said more than words or sounds could.

Primacron pulled on the chains so Cronus was pulled into a standing position. Now the dragon was towering over Primacron at his full height, but helpless. The size difference, which was almost the same between Purgatory and the god of Darkness, never failed to make the 'copter smirk.

The dragon snarled at Primacron, but even when he did, he was trying to rub against his master as though he wanted release.

"**Unchain me!"**

Primacron set the vibrator to random oscillations, so they were irregular and vibrated hard and soft randomly because Cronus' face was hilarious.

"I made you so well," the god said softly.

Cronus grunted and looked like he was aiming for his sweet spot, but seemed to fall just shy of it. The 'copter watch his face for more of those funny expressions and laughed. "Wow, he likes that one, doesn't he?"

"RAAAARGH!" Cronus bellowed in frustration.

"I know." The seeker looked at Purgatory, "Should I ride him?"

"Oh, that'd be fun. Never seen you ride him before." Purgatory said in amusement while Cronus visibly strained against the chains.

"Seeing how hot his jack is getting..." The 'copter noticed the look in the seeker's optics and he knew by now how much Primacron liked _hot_ things in his port. The seeker leapt up almost delicately and moved his cape so Purgatory could see him hovering over the jack, legs wrapping around Cronus' waist.

"_**Stop**_** looking!"** The god snarled at the mortal.

"Do you want to overload?" Primacron said to his pet.

Purgatory licked his lips at the sight, sparking himself and not giving a damn who saw. Primacron knew how to put on a show.

Without waiting for permission, Cronus thrust his hips upward, impaling Primacron, then he thrust roughly, not caring about the other mechs pleasure, trying to get off. And all the time, he refused to ask for permission. Purgatory wondered if Primacron would back up and punish Cronus for his disobedience, but while the smaller god was taken by surprise, but the surprise turned to amusement as he rocked with the dragon mech's thrusts.

"_**Fuck**_** you!"**

"That's exactly what you're doing," Primacron said with a snicker.

And all that time, Purgatory watched the show. He knew how good that felt... he could prespark just from watching if he wanted to. He laughed at the comment.

"**Yes... and I'm enjoying it!"** Cronus growled as he thrust in hard, and without much skill.

In contrast, Primacron bucked painfully slow, almost in complete slow motion. "You always want me. Want, want and want... Purgatory, chain his waist. He's bucking like a fool."

Cronus moved quickly before Primacron stopped, pulling off the jack. Cronus tried to buck up but Primacron held him there with his legs. "Stop bucking!"

The 'copter snickered and came over, doing exactly that. His arm brushed against Primacron's stomach since he had to reach through their joined bodies, and Primacron let out a little purr at the contact.

"_**No!"**_ Cronus struggled violently and then looked up at Primacron with hate in his optics. "**One day, Primacron. One Day you will pay. Every insult, every indignity..."**

Now that Cronus was restrained, Primacron resumed, slowly, taking his sweet time and Purgatory saw his optics glaze over with his own excitement. Except he looked over at the mortal, not connecting at all with Cronus except for their jack and port...and Purgatory knew how insulting that was to Cronus.

"**Oh, stop, you're making me cry."**

Cronus looked utterly pissed off when Primacron ignored him, and Purgatory stared back and leaned casually against the wall, letting his arousal wash over him. He loved watching Primacron work, especially when it came to really angering his pet.

The master smiled and it was the same way he smiled when he was drunk, and then he turned again to Cronus, still smiling. "Your jack is burning up. Why, my pet, I had no idea you could attain such temperatures."

"_**How**_** can you have no interest in me but love some misfit mortal!?"** Cronus shouted in disbelief as the 'copter snickered.

"I do not love." Primacron growled in Cronus' audio. "You of all people should know that by now."

"**You **_**do**_** love him."** The large dragon scowled. **"Weak, pathetic, bastard. Admit it. You love some miserable, short-lasting **_**mortal!"**_

Purgatory salvaged a chain from somewhere and flicked it against Cronus's wing. Then he _whipped_ it, hard.

"What would a pathetic creature like you know about love? There is only lust. He knows it and I know it." The mortal noticed Primacron thrusting a little faster as he got closer to overload.

"Besides, love is a foolish emotion." Purgatory purred, licking the chains. "But lust? Oh ... lust is divine, is it not, Primacron?"

"**PURGATORY!"** Cronus shouted at the 'copter, wincing at the smack to his wing. **"HE IS NOT THE GOD YOU WORSHIP! HE IS WEAK! HE LOVES YOU! AAAAUGH! OH, PRIMUS! LET ME COME!"**

"He's certainly babbling nonsense today. I didn't know titanium caused insanity." The mortal said casually.

**"TURN OFF THE VIBRATOR!"** The dragon demanded.

Primacron grinned a savage grin. "I'm not Primus." He teased.

"**GO TO THE PIT!"**

"You must not want that overload."

Cronus ignored him and tried to thrust despite being restrained by the chains.

"He really _is_ feisty today. I wonder what would cool him off...?" Purgatory eyed a container of liquid nitrogen. Primacron looked at his companion and followed his eyes.

"**SLAG YOUR BLACK HEART, PRIMACRON! LET ME OVERLOAD!"**

"Hmm." The seeker looked disinterested by the insult.

Purgatory smirked viciously and went over to grab the liquid nitrogen.

Cronus groaned. **"PLEASE!"**

"I wonder if this would work to cool his temper?" Purgatory purred, coming back over.

"Mm, pump it in..." The seeker was trembling as he was getting close to an overload as well.

Which is exactly what Purgatory did, straight up Cronus' exhaust port.

Cronus screamed so loudly that anything glass in the base broke as the cold fluid froze his innards solid. Primacron arched back against Purgatory as he overloaded from the sound.

"AAAAuuh..." Cronus overloaded, but if the look on his face was any indication, he got no enjoyment out of it.

"Oh, he screams so good." The 'copter actually preshocked from the scream and from being wound up by the show.

Cronus passed out, going limp and lank against the chains.

Primacron slipped off Cronus and then put his legs around Purgatory's hips, nudging his codpiece off and slipping onto his jack in one smooth motion. The moral helped and held onto Primacron's aft, smirking at the god.

"So, what shall we do now?" Purgatory purred, rubbing at his aft with his own pointed fingers.

Smoke rose from Cronus' joints, and a few flecks of broken metal fell from his port. His optics were dark.

"Let Cronus wake up to us plugging right up against him." The 'copter knew it would make the dragon jealous.

"Sounds good." Purgatory grinned, and then out of curiosity, he did a quick scan on Cronus's chest. What he found made him grin evilly ... so that was why the dragon had freaked out about the cadmium.

"Looks like your toy is knocked up."

The god of Darkness grinned backwards at him. "Shhh, don't let on that you know. Otherwise he'll run off with it and we'll never see it."

"Heh, no problem." He grinned. "I can keep a secret.

They stopped talking after that because they were both sparking like whores, and the cure for that was an explosive overload of the delicious kind, which is exactly what they proceeded to do, right against Cronus' limp body.


	8. A baby in the Dark

**8 - A baby in the dark**

_You've got this dirty little secret  
You're trying hard to keep it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
But you can't hide_

Pillar – Dirty little secret

* * *

Ten years had passed since the 'copter had made his discovery that Cronus was pregnant, and during that time he had not bothered the dragon god, since the two times he had been around since then he had played with Primacron only. But today, Purgatory had come out of Primacron's chambers, freshly whipped and smoking. He had offlined the god again, so he was going to get a drink. Oh, that had been a _fun_ session! The god had shown the 'copter his dildo and whip collection, and oh, the fun he had had trying at least 10 of them on Primacron, and then in reverse on him! It was a wonder he could really walk right now, but he was more hobbling to the lounge room to make himself something.

And so, he rested in the lounge area, laying on the couch with his ankles crossed as he drank and let his self-repair systems get to work, and to let his body cool off. He had rested before for a moment, but right now he wanted to refuel, and relax.

He could hear distant footsteps outside in the hall, since the base was so quiet, that got closer and then distant, closer and distant again. He listened as his body healed the whip marks and finished the cube, realising that it was probably Cronus pacing. He sat up and stretched luxuriously, cracking his back and other joints, gears grinding. Purgatory was a lot of things that people hated, but one couldn't deny he was pretty good looking when he wanted to be, a lot like Primacron, actually. His sex appeal was forbidden in that he was not someone you wanted to meet down a dark alley.

The footsteps got closer and then stopped, as though someone was interested in that dark beauty. Suddenly, Cronus walked past the couch, which made Purgatory look up in surprise. The dragon didn't touch him; he walked casually like a wildcat, his hips swaying ever so slightly as he crossed to the other side of the room for a drink.

The 'copter noticed that, and he sniffed the air and _smelled_ how aroused Cronus was at the moment. Purgatory smirked, "Well, aren't you horny tonight?" he said with a snicker, sipping a second cube.

"What makes you think that?" Cronus growled. He picked up a few wax balls and licked one slowly, caressing it with his tongue before wrapping his full lips around it and sinking his fangs through the grease coating.

The mortal chuckled, "Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you're strutting around like a slut?"

"I am no one's slut." Cronus stated, his flirtatious smirk fading into a scowl slightly. He rested against the wall, tapping his clawed foot on the ground, spreading on of his legs a little as he took a drink of Strife – a uranium and energon blend – as if to offer a tantalizing glimpse of what was under that codpiece.

Purgatory continued to smirk at him, sipping his own drink. Cronus was really putting on a show today, so he leaned on the edge of the couch as he looked over at the god, peering at him with purple optics that were the a very close shade to Primacron's, and ironically the same exotic shape. "Really? Hmm...." He sipped his energon slowly, and made a show of licking his lips and his fangs, highly amused.

Cronus smiled, showing his own fangs in response, almost as if in comparison. "I hear you like pain." The dragon said, rubbing at his chest and abdomen casually.

"Depends." Purgatory replied, amused even _more _now. "I hear you like overloads."

Cronus crossed the room, picking up a container of energon. He prowled over to Purgatory and topped off his cube, letting their fingertips touch.

The 'copter _grinned_. "Why, thank you." He eyed Cronus as he sipped the cube. "You're being oddly placid today. I wonder why...?" He practically purred out. "Could it be that you want something, pretty god?"

"Now, what would someone like me _possibly_ want from a delicate Fury like you?" Cronus mused, sliding one claw down Purgatory's cheek. The 'copter inwardly wondered where Cronus had learned mythology from, since he doubt Primacron taught him much else than the basic necessities.

Purgatory snickered, "Delicate Fury, that's a new one." He nipped one of the god's claws. "How about you ask what you want of this Fury?"

"You have three guesses, and the first two don't count." Cronus replied, pinching one of the spikes on the side of Purgatory's helmet.

"Hmph. Why would I want to do something so foolish?" He slapped Cronus' hand away and stood up, smirking.

Cronus grabbed the 'copter's aft, folding one wing down over him. "Who said you _had_ a choice?" He purred in his ear.

"Oh really?" Purgatory purred, even more amused than ever, and he pushed Cronus onto the couch on his back. "Fine. I'll show you just how delicious port sex can be when you're prepared properly. Unless of course you enjoy pain...." And he would remember that his port was rather painful. In fact, Primacron would have to be the _only_ bot who really, _really_ liked it.

The large dragon leaned up and licked Purgatory's throat, eliciting a shiver. "I was thinking something more along the lines of tying you up..."

"Heh, you're the one who wants this more than I do." Purgatory looked down at the god. "Have you ever actually _enjoyed _port sex before?"

"Once or twice when I was ready for it. But if you're in my port, I want complete control of it. I'll ride you."

Purgatory leaned down, nose to nose. "Oooh ... you should let me work my magic. I'll show you why I was paid so well, back in the day, pretty god."

"Hmm..." Cronus seemed to ponder that. "If I pay you, do I get to decide what to do with you?"

Purgatory shook his head. "Nope, I don't do that anymore. Either you let me overload you the way I want to, or I get off right now and let you masturbate to your spark's content. Your choice."

"Shall we compromise? I trust you first, and then you trust me."

"Heh, as if I would trust you. I may look like a brute, but I'm not a fool."

"Fine." Suddenly, Cronus pulled Purgatory close and _kissed_ him, proving suddenly to the mortal that kissing was the only thing Cronus did better than mixing drinks.

_'Hmm, not bad at all...'_ The 'copter moved his hand down and clawed his chest, not roughly, and right over the sensors hidden there.

Cronus growled and rubbed his crotch against Purgatory, then picked him up by the waist without breaking the kiss and warped them to his chamber where they landed on the berth. Purgatory smirked against his mouth, one hand still teasing his chest while the other one went down to his crotch, knocking off the codpiece.

Cronus' tube sprang out, leaking badly, and the mortal suddenly understood why Cronus was so placid about letting him do this. He was _horny as hell_ from his pregnancy! Purgatory drew back from the kiss and smirked, "Oh, you're already horny," and he started rubbing with skill that had come from many, many years of practise...

Cronus purred like distant thunder and rubbed Purgatory's back kibble with his wings, stroking in slow, figure-eight motions. Heh, that was something the two gods had in common ... they both purred. The 'copter found that amusing as he leaned his head down and started blowing him, a finger reaching back to his port and rubbing it.

Cronus snarled in approval, tensing slightly before relaxing. Then the dragon thrust himself into Purgatory's mouth hard, and it was lucky that Purgatory moved with the thrust or he would have choked. The mortal moved one hand up to hold his hip and press on it hard so the god didn't move. The finger playing with his port slipped inside, plugging him and hitting all those nice wires inside while he sucked him off.

Cronus grew stiff as a bow, his port closed around Purgatory's finger a bit, in spite of the pleasant sensation. His body was used to penetration meaning horrible pain, the 'copter guessed, so he kept going, moving that finger until the god loosened up. He took his mouth off the god's jack and said, "You might want to loosen up." Before going back down on the god, sucking harder and faster.

Cronus lifted one leg, wrapping it around Purgatory's shoulders. Slowly, oh, so slowly... lubricants started to flow to his port and he relaxed...

"Good." His port grew less tight, so much so he slipped a second finger and scissored them, wanting to get more lube flowing ...

The dragon whimpered slightly. **"L-let me lay down for this. I'll be more comfortable."**

The mortal pushed him so he flopped on the berth behind them. He climbed up and continued what he was doing with his fingers, although he just kept rubbing his jack with his hand, arousing himself in the process before turning back to Cronus' jack.

Cronus spread one of his legs and with the other he slid his talons up and down Purgatory's back, scratching the metal a bit. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his port heating up. The god seemed to be much more focused on the hand on his jack. He grunted and growled, sinking his claws into the bed. "You...are skilled."

The 'copter smirked at that and pumped his jack harder with his hand, fingers still playing in his port and thrusting a bit now.

"Mmph..." Cronus fisted the blankets on his berth, panting, tilting his head backward.

Purgatory slid a third finger inside him and licked the top of his jack to see the god's reaction. Cronus was sparking badly, and he grinned. Just a little longer ...

The god let out a howl.

He chuckled and started sucking his jack again.

"Pur---augh! Purgatory! I'm-I'm going to---"

_'Go ahead, pretty god. You taste good.'_ He spoke in his own mind and knew Cronus would hear as the mortal kept sucking.

Cronus roared and thrust upward, overloading _hard_. His jack electrocuted Purgatory so thoroughly that he had a semi-overload himself, which was why the 'copter liked sucking jacks. He panted and looked up at the god, licking his lips, fingers still in Cronus's port, which had gotten easier to thrust into from that overload. So he plugged him with his fingers.

Cronus was panting from the overload when he felt those fingers moving inside him. **"Uuuuoooh... Wh-what are you doing?"** Feeling himself heating up again.

"Don't you want to be plugged?" Purgatory asked with a smirk, "You're lubing up nicely. You should be able to take my jack easy enough." He said as he thrust his fingers in deeply.

Cronus grunted turning his head back and forth. **"Hurry up and do it before I lose my nerve!"**

He reached down and gripped his thighs, spreading his legs for Purgatory.

"If you say so..." Purgatory said, taking his fingers out and licking them, then pushing his jack inside. He fit in easily, and started thrusting.

Cronus moaned, wrapping his legs around Purgatory's waist. He _clenched_, almost pinching Purgatory's jack in half.

The 'copter snarled and thrust in harder. Oh, that felt _good_! No wonder Primacron loved plugging this little tight port!

Cronus lifted himself up, pivoting his hips in a circular motion, rubbing and clenching... And Purgatory responded by thrusting in hard, ramming his sweet spot when he found it ...

"RARGH!" The god shouted, "HARDER! BLAST YOU!"

The mortal chuckled and did just that, going harder.

"**Uuoooh... oh, Primus, **_**Primus**_**, it's so good... So good, I can't take it, I'm going to explode, Uuuooooh..."** Random thoughts crashed in Cronus' mind as he was sent into an insane frenzy of pleasure, and it came out telepathically so that Purgatory could hear it.

So, the 'copter rammed into him hard, snarling as he gripped the gods hips tightly, claws almost digging into the tough armour.

"PURGATORY!" Cronus bellowed the 'copter-bot's name, overloading violently.

Purgatory smirked and the lightning from Cronus' overload zapped him, and he overloaded just as hard, snarling as he zapped the god right back the way he did to Primacron.

Cronus almost offlined from that as he collapsed onto the bed, panting, riding out the waves of pleasure and satisfaction.

The mortal panted, slipping out of the god as he smirked at the dazed dragon. "Port sex ain't so bad now is it?"

"Holy Primus..."

Cronus turned on Purgatory, flipping so their places were reversed. The mortal growled a bit and tensed up, since previous experience had led him to not trust the dragon very much, but a deal was a deal...

"**I will give you pleasure like you have only **_**dreamed**_** of."** He said. Before purgatory could respond, Cronus slipped his wing spikes into his mouth. "If it gets to be too much, _bite_ down." Then Cronus lowered his head to Purgatory's crotch.

Purgatory smirked and lay back, letting the god have his way for now... "As you wish."

Cronus then settled himself down between the copter's legs, grabbing his own tube and Purgatory's jack, rubbing them together. The mortal let out a moan and arched up into the touch, but the dragon held him by the hip as he rubbed them together, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

The dragon chuckled at that and gave the jack a lick, then outright blew the 'copter. **"Is it good?**" Cronus asked, sucking on the hot metal.

Purgatory gasped, a clear indication that indeed it was very good. Purgatory could understand why Primacron liked getting blown by him. _'Mm, feels good.'_ And he snarled at the feeling as he shocked Cronus' moth just for his own amusement.

The dragon smiled and took his mouth off Purgatory's jack. Then he crawled on top of the 'copter and licked his neck... then his chest, lapping at the panels there while rubbing their jacks together again.

And this time, Purgatory wrapped a leg around Cronus' hips and rubbed right on his purr button with one hand, enjoying the attention to his chest and neck and proving it with little moans here and there.

Cronus purred in response, trailing licks down Purgatory's front... then he licked at his port. **"I want to plug you."**

_'Go for it.'_ Purgatory smirked. He always enjoyed getting a good plug from a decent sized bot, and Cronus was indeed decent.

Cronus reached into his toybox and took out a pair of rubber-lined forceps, **"I have to make it accommodating first."** He said, opening and closing the pliers.

_'Better be careful.'_ Purgatory smirked, panting a bit. He did not bite on the wing.

The god rubbed the outside of Purgatory's port with the forceps before slipping them in. He spread them open, scissoring the port and sliding the forceps in and out, feeling for a spike on the rim of said port. When he found one, he clamped the forceps down on it hard.

The 'copter arched up at that. Oh, it felt _good_. _'S-so that's what you wanted to do with those...'_ He managed to get out.

"**I'm going to pull them out. Can you take it?"**

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't._"

"**Aww... Well, then I'll have to get something to protect me from those nasty teeth."** Cronus _wanted _to pull them out... Purgatory could see that, but true to his word, he simply tugged the forceps out and set them aside, rummaging in his toybox once more.

_'__Heh, they are a bit of an annoyance to replace. One second...'_ Purgatory then retracted the spikes. _'There.'_

"No, no... Leave them out." Cronus took out a large metal sheath, usually used for blasters and swords. "I've got something," with that, he placed the sheath over his jack; a shield.

_'__As you wish.'_ Purgatory left them out, smirking.

Cronus lined himself up. The sheath added a bit of girth and inflexibility. "Think you can take this, my bitter Fury?"

"Won't know until you shove it in." Purgatory replied, purple optics glowing in arousal.

Cronus spread purgatory's thighs, then entered him _slowly_, painfully slowly.

Purgatory growled a bit at that, arching his hips up. Oh, that was annoying but he let him do as he pleased. Cronus paused when he was halfway in, and there was a growl from the mortal at that.

"Hm... I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore." Was Cronus teasing?

"Oh really?" Purgatory growled back, and smirked, putting his leg around Cronus' waist and _rammed _him in.

He grunted from the sting of pain but it felt good to him to be filled so completely. He bared his fangs in delight but Cronus seemed to take that look as the opposite meaning. "I was going slow for a reason..."

"Heh, I happened to enjoy that." Purgatory smirked.

"Oh.... You're _tight_..." The dragon moaned as Purgatory shifted with a growl of his own.

"Ram me."

Cronus did so, violently. And if his moans and cries weren't any indication, he _loved_ it, and showed so in growls and snarls of delight.

Cronus kept pounding into him, over and over, then he pulled back and _thrust_ in hard, at the same time.

"RAAAAGH!" Purgatory snarled _loudly_, the pain and the pleasure colliding so he couldn't tell the damn difference with Cronus pounding him like that.

Then, in a feat of flexibility that would have impressed a snake, Cronus bent double and _sucked his jack_ while he pummelled, wanting him to overload.

Well, that sure impressed the 'copter. Flexibility was something that he didn't really have, so any feat of it was amazing to him. But then he grew incoherent as he overloaded so violently he nearly offlined himself.

Cronus overloaded shortly after with a gasp, then yanked himself out.

The mortal lay there in a dazed afterglow as he brought his systems back online. He was smoking a bit. "Mmmm, you're good."

Cronus crawled into the berth and pulled the 'copter onto his chest, also dazed. Purgatory could feel the Sparkling pulsing through the metal of Cronus chest. It had enjoyed the pleasure and movement and now it was awake and active.

The 'copter wasn't someone who cuddled and wouldn't for a very, very long time. But he stayed still as he heard that. It made him smirk because right there the 'copter believed that the child would be a right slut.

Purgatory sat up and winced, some pain throbbing between his legs before slowly, very slowly, starting to dwindle as his repairs got to work. "I won't be walking for a while."

"Want me to carry you to the repair bay?" The dragon seemed to smirk in his words.

The 'copter cracked his knuckles and snorted, "Heh, I can take way more punishment than that."

There was a snore from the berth in reply.

The 'copter looked over and faltered, then sighed and just let his systems heal a bit before managing to stumble out of the room.

Purgatory leaned against the wall outside the room and heaved a deep sigh, sliding down to sit against it as his systems got to work repairing the stretching of his port and some of the internals that had been cracked. It was minor damage, but it was uncomfortable. So, he waited, and as he did, he thought.

His addiction to sex had started at a young age, far too young to be involved in something like that. Younglings were never meant to engage in sex, and having had it upwards of ten times in one day had made his body constantly need that stimulation. It was not an addiction that he had gone so far as to beg for now, but when he had quit his job as a prostitute soon after he got his adult body, he had needed sex as badly as a smoker on Earth needing their cigarettes or drugs.

So he had gone cold turkey from it for a year until he had rid his body of the obsession and simply chose to have sex when he _wanted_ to rather than _needed_ to. This had helped him to conquer the psychological need that had been hammered into his body since he was a child, but that year had been the most horrible year of his life. He had nearly killed himself in his struggles and he had emerged into the world as battered and haggard as he had looked as a youngling on the streets.

The 'copter was better off for it, though, and he knew it.

Since both gods were asleep, the mortal tidied up and then went to check on Primacron. The Dark god was awake and it was clear he had been watching Purgatory play with his pet. The seeker turned and smirked at him, the room filled with the scent of sex. The 'copter smirked back, coming over to give the god a backrub.

"How far along is he?" The mortal asked as he rubbed.

"Not too far…" Primacron rasped and purred deeply as the rub. "He'll be due in about eighty seven years."

"I'm interested to see what the spawn of that dragon will look like." Purgatory pondered as he rubbed further down Primacron's back, and the god arched into his hands.

"Mmm, yes…" The seeker turned around and the two of them proceeded to watch more security videos, even some of Primacron torturing Cronus, where the two villains got off on them.

* * *

Ninety years passed swiftly and Purgatory visited on occasion, but then he didn't show up for a stretch of time. When he returned, Primacron had told him that there was a new addition to the base, eight years early! Cronus was likely off on some mission as the 'copter followed his god to where the newborn was being housed, and he was very curious to see what had been created from the dragon god's spark.

They walked over to a crib with a little Sparkling inside. It was purple, silver and black, and nothing was truly distinct about it other than the silvery thin cords attached to his head like … was it _hair_? Wow, the 'copter wondered where _that_ gene had come from, but then he looked closer and realised that the little bot was a custom job. Mech or femme though, he could not tell immediately.

"So that's the kid then?" Purgatory asked, continuing to look it over. "Huh, interesting colour scheme."

"Yes." The Dark god said softly as he picked the baby up and cradled him gently to his chest, feeding him the best energon he has on storage through a cube with a nozzle. "Wouldn't it be such a pity if this little child learned to love me more than his own parent?"

"I think it would be pretty damn funny." Purgatory said, watching him feed the Sparkling. He leaned down and scanned him out of interest and looked surprised since not only was the Sparkling a mech, but… "He doesn't have a god Spark!"

The little one stirred at the loud outcry, but didn't mind. It just kept drinking the energon, making about as much noise as a mouse.

"Isn't that quite amusing? Mortals are much easier to twist than gods."

"Indeed ... still, I am surprised. Two god parents created a mortal." Purgatory watched Primacron feed as he leaned back up, "He's a quiet kid too."

"His vocaliser is disabled. Cronus is cleverer than I thought in that regard." Primacron said as he continued to feed the child. What was strange was how natural that looked for the god, but then again Primacron had a couple of creations of his own.

"Makes sense. Got any plans for him?" The 'copter asked.

When the little one was finished he turned his head against Primacron's chest, seeking the metal on metal contact instinctively, silver lips purse thoughtfully as if thinking about something.

"A herald of death." Primacron held the Sparkling close to his chest to soothe him while stroking his hair. "And he'll love me enough to turn on his own mother to protect me from him. If he dies, it's no loss to me, but Cronus will break."

It made Purgatory shiver at the thought. He grinned wickedly. "Oh, a fitting job. It would be so amusing to watch Cronus break because his own son turned on him." As he spoke, the Sparkling turned to look up at the 'copter with wide optics.

"Yes, poor, silly Cronus. He's a horrible parent to leave his offspring where monsters can find it. But I love this the most..." Primacron turned the child so that Purgatory could see him in the light, and grinned with a glimmer of something like victory there. "Purple optics."

"Oh, nice." He said, leaning down to peer at the optics. "They say optics are the windows to the soul ...." The 'copter _smirked_.

The child reached out with a tiny hand and stroked the mortal's nose, causing him to snicker.

"Would you like to hold him?" Primacron asked, grinning at the 'copter.

Purgatory's optics widened as he straightened back up, but he blinked and then shrugged. Hey, he was alright with kids. "Sure." And he carefully took the kid into the crook of his arm, holding him just fine. "Interesting, he has hair."

"Sensors." The smaller mech corrected softly, and it was so odd how right this felt to Purgatory, but the copter smacked that thought away and locked it in a tight box, his arms tensing up.

For a second the little one's arms flailed out, optics wide and uncertain, but then the baby relaxed, one arm resting alongside Purgatory's chest plate.

Purgatory grinned at the kid and touched a hand. "Sensors? Interesting. He can see behind him?"

"I haven't been able to figure that out yet. I likely won't until he can talk." The god shrugged, "Not that I'm worried."

"Hm," Purgatory chuckled and then handed the kid back to Primacron. "If he's anything like you, he's gonna grow up pretty fine-looking."

The child grasped his hand around one of those claws that had ripped open Sparks and gummed it affectionately, which meant that as Primacron took him, they had to stand close together since the baby wasn't ready to let go!

The god of Darkness chuckled and Purgatory looked amused, "Heh, look. He likes me." Purgatory said, amused, not really worried about the kid drooling all over his finger, but Primacron stiffened at the sight of it. This really amused the mortal.

"And if he comes to think we're his parents...I pity Cronus. The fool. It'll be his fault for leaving his child in our clutches." Primacron then turned to the baby, "Isn't that right, Oblivion?"

"Well we both have purple optics." Purgatory stated, amused as the child now known as Oblivion stared at the god, and then smiled. "I would be very amused if he came to look at me as his parent."

"But who is mother and who is father?" The seeker asked with a snicker, "I guess me being smaller than you answers that."

Purgatory laughed and looked highly amused. "That is actually a scary thought."

Oblivion stretched in Primacron's arms before settling down for a nap. The seeker watched him with a gleam of fascination in his cold optics, and that interested Purgatory because he didn't know that the god had not had access to seeing a Sparkling before. He wiped his finger off from where Oblivion had finally let go and just eyed him. It was interesting for him too because he had never imagined gods really having kids. Not like _this_ anyway.

"What I'm curious about is how Cronus gave birth without suffering so many injuries. Even when done alone, there's no way a mech can self-repair the damage done." Primacron mused out loud. "He must have had help...but who?"

"Hmm .... who knows? Maybe he has a friend somewhere?" Purgatory replied, pondering that as well.

"Perhaps I'll track him sometime and see where he goes to. He's already an hour late from his mission. He's surveying Pzazz for me."

"Hm. I'd be interested to see who helps him. Medics are such fun..." Purgatory grinned in his 'I want to rape someone' way.

Primacron grinned back at him with the same dark smile.

The base shuddered suddenly as something heavy landed.

"Oh, looks like he's returned." Purgatory said, looking up.

Primacron heard that and set Oblivion down, shooing Purgatory into the hall and pushing his way out behind him. They were like a couple teenagers caught doing something naughty, but the god was grinning. "This will be one to remember."

Purgatory snickered, walking out quickly to execute a silent plan that they had agreed on as Primacron slipped behind a corner to spy on what was about to take place.

The 'copter walked down the hallway, looking like he was on the way to the lounge area to get some energon.

Cronus appeared and passed him, his armour well polished, He didn't give Purgatory the dignity of acknowledgement, but attempted to shove the 'copter out of the way. Purgatory sidestepped.

"Hey there, Cronus. Nice kid, by the way." He kept walking.

"Worthless mortal. You have no right to even be here, let alone..."

Purgatory poked his glossa out at him as Cronus froze, then the dragon whirled around, grabbing Purgatory by his back and shoving him against the wall.

"Say that again?" He snarled.

Purgatory grunted and put his foot on Cronus's chest, pushing him off and throwing him into the opposite wall. "I said, 'nice kid, by the way.' Are you going deaf?"

The larger mech stood back up when he was recovered, and then kicked Purgatory in the stomach before kneeling on top of him. "What do you mean?"

Purgatory took the blow with a grunt, landing on the floor with a loud clang of metal on metal, and then said, "Oh I don't know, you're supposed to be a god, right? Shouldn't you have more intelligence than me by default?"

Cronus grabbed his head, "Tell me or I'll rip your head off.

Purgatory sighed and looked most annoyed. "I already did."

"Now, now, no need for violence." Primacron's raspy voice suddenly came out of the shadows as the god stepped into the dim light.

"Your precious little panacea...it would be such a pity if you angered me enough to do away with him."

The dragon god froze as if struck by an invisible blow, and then slowly backed off Purgatory, staring at the two of them as the 'copter stood up and brushed his chest, looking nonchalant. "Where is he?

"Where you left him." The seeker replied.

Cronus brushed past Primacron to check, and the god of darkness whispered, "How neglectful of you, but I do commend how quiet he is." And as he said that, he caught Purgatory's eye and grinned.

The dragon looked back at him and gave him a baleful glare before slipping into his room.

As soon as Cronus was gone, Purgatory broke into snickers. "Did you see his face? Oh Primus, the _terror!"_

Primacron grinned at him and then sauntered up to him. "He almost sludged himself."

The 'copter grinned evilly and said, "This is gonna be fun ..."

There was a _bang_ as Cronus slammed into his own door from the inside as if he had forgotten that he had locked it, and that made Primacron laugh out loud into Purgatory's chest.

The 'copter rubbed his hands up Primacron's back in a sensual backrub. He laughed at the thud. "Oh dear, he forgot he locked the door!"

"The terror...it was priceless. Now watch, he'll be angry and yell at us. I should feed him before he grow so angry he tries to do you harm. Or myself." Primacron whispered while leaning into the hands rubbing his back.

"Mm, please do. I'm too young to die."

Cronus opened the door and stomped out, his eyes glowing. "Well?" he said, facing them.

Purgatory looked back at Cronus and met those angry eyes. "Well what, Cronus?" As he continued to rub the god's back.

"We don't plug children here. If that's what you're afraid of, you need not worry. All I did was feed him since you seem to forget he needs energon every four hours."

A look of surprise flashed across Cronus' face at that as though he couldn't understand why Primacron had not killed Oblivion on sight.

"I'm not going to hurt a servo on his body. _If_..."

"If...?"

The mortal could sense the fear from Cronus as he repeated what the god just said, as though waiting for a blow.

Primacron smiled slowly and then said simply, "You behave yourself. Do as I say, stop trying to kill me...the attempts are pathetic anyhow...and he might live to see adulthood." And the smaller mech leaned on his companion fully as the large silver hands ran up and down his back.

".... Fine." The dragon god said softly, relaxing slightly.

" Therefore, you need not hide him from me."

The 'copter made a face and rubbed into one of those little clusters that always got so tense, and it always got like that when he was away. And then he looked up with a smirk and said, "And neither will I, for that matter. I don't hurt kids."

"And if he does get hurt, it will be your own fault, Cronus. Mmmm...." The seeker rasped and made the pleased sound as the cables were de-stressed and unkinked.

"But I won't have to kill you, Oblivion will. I will tell him the truth about you, and he will do all my killing for me. I will train him to be a warrior... an assassin. I will teach him the arts of treachery and destruction. _He_ will destroy you and your whore!" As Cronus ranted, he didn't notice the fluid trickling down his chest plate.

Purgatory dug his fingers into those little spots and then moved his claws down Primacron's back. He laughed at the outburst. "Wow, a mortal defeating a god? An interesting theory."

"Oh, he's going to destroy us!" Primacron covered his face, "Hold me, Purgatory, or else his wrath will surely melt me where I stand. Boohooo!" He laughed darkly and then hiccupped because he moaned when his back got molested.

Purgatory moved his hands out from under Primacron's cape and held him, "Oh don't worry, my god, I'll protect you!" And humour dripped off his tone.

"Not if he loves us more than you, boy..." Primacron whispered so Cronus couldn't hear...

The mortal's optics lit up at that for a moment before he snickered again at Cronus. "Also Cronus? You're leakin'."

"What?" The dragon seemed not to know what Purgatory was talking about before he looked down and noticed the trickle of energon over his chest, and he covered the plating with his wings, looking mortified.

"Better go clean yourself up, mummy." The 'copter purred, an evil grin on his face.

Cronus _lunged_ at Purgatory with a roar, but Primacron gracefully slipped out of Purgatory's arms to catch his pet by the throat, quite a feat considering the size difference.

The mortal whistled at that, stepping back from the pair.

"Do you want your child to wake up tomorrow, Cronus?" the god glared, "Do you?"

The larger mech's optics went wide with fear, "I'm sorry, Purgatory. Forgive my impertinence."

"Hmph. You need to control your temper." Said 'copter grumbled and folded his arms.

The seeker threw Cronus down and stood on his chest with a diamond-shaped foot. "Are you truly sorry?"

Cronus winced, "Y-yes."

The god slowly smiled as if realising that this new addition to the base would be a perfect choker chain to keep Cronus in line, but then he got off the large mech with a sigh. "Go feed your child, he's due for more energon."

Cronus got up and hurried away, just as the timer on Oblivion's vocal blocker went off and he started to cry, which could be heard through the door.

"Seeing fear on his face. It never gets old." The green 'copter said, watching him leave.

"Mm, yes...but now we have the perfect means in which to control him..." The god looked at the door as if pondering something serious... and then he looked up at his mortal companion, his face cold. "Purgatory, if he ever harms you...inform me. I'll hold that over his head and ensure he apologizes. I will not let him spoil my time with such perfect company as yourself."

The 'copter nodded to that, a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure to do so." Purgatory was not stupid. He knew that Cronus could very easily kill him, and he didn't really want to die right now. "I don't feel like dying just yet." He wrapped and arm around the shorter mech and said, "So, what do you feel like doing, my god?"

"Raise that poor mech's little bundle of joy?" Primacron slipped out of Purgatory's grasp a little playfully and walked over to Cronus' quarters with curiosity.

Purgatory snickered and followed. "That'd be interesting...." And he looked as well. Their size difference made that quite easy.

Cronus was on his side, Oblivion is nestled in the crook of his arm. A thin rubber tube covered in sensors trailed from Cronus chest plate and spark chamber to the little one's lips. The Sparkling slurped quietly, occasionally pawing against his mother as he fed. When they nursed, it was almost like they were one being. It was a time of total trust and peace.

Purgatory frowned and then stepped back silently, away from the door while Primacron watched. The sight pissed him off, because it reminded him of his own past... and what he had _never_ got. Even now, billions of years after his birth in the dirty alleyways of Cybertron, it still angered him to see such a sight ... angry, and jealous.

Primacron seemed to sense his anger, so he took Purgatory's arm and led him away from the sight. "Are you all right?" Such a strange question for the god to ask...

Purgatory looked back at the door and then down at Primacron, calming down. Why get angry now? You couldn't change the past ... only the future. The 'copter folded his arms, "I'm fine." He felt better now that the sight wasn't in front of him. "I've never seen a mech fuel-line feed before."

The god cocked his head to one side. "Well," he shrugged, "I certainly hope you don't grow so angry you harm them...not without letting me watch, anyhow." The god added with a smirk.

He shook his head and smirked, "I can control my temper." He just didn't like watching.

Primacron nodded and the two of them left Cronus alone as they walked off to enjoy each other's company, and plotted what they would do once Oblivion came to recognise _them_ as his parents instead of Cronus.


	9. Corruption of Youth

**9 – Corruption of Youth**

_Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
And it's coming closer_

- Kings of Leon – Closer****

* * *

Adjusting to the idea of Primacron having a Sparkling in his base had been incredibly strange, but what was even stranger to Purgatory was the idea of having a _child_ running around the god's base. He knew that by some strange means Cronus had used Primacron's RNA to create the child, but how was another thing entirely. Being a Spark expert meant that he was extremely curious about this, but he soon realised that the dragon god had somehow used parthenogenesis. Against his better judgement, the 'copter was impressed by Cronus having the brains to do this, but it also confirmed an earlier suspicion; the God of Destruction was indeed smarter than he had let on.

But when had this rise in intelligence occurred? The mortal did not know. Cronus had hidden it so well that he had not noticed the change that Purgatory considered it a blow to his pride that he failed to notice it.

Soon enough, Oblivion had moved out of his Sparkling body and entered his youngling body. And so far, Primacron and his plan to make the child be loyal to them instead of to Cronus was going pretty well. This made the 'copter smirk in satisfaction as he closed the door to the god's base, and suddenly found something clinging to his leg. He almost stabbed it but he saw a flash of silver hair that could only belong to—

"Hello!" the youngling snuggled Purgatory's large leg.

"Hey kiddo, where's your mum?" Purgatory calmed down and grinned a bit. He knew how to handle children a little from his time on the streets watching families, but this was the first time he had really had to handle one in person. So suffice to say in private he had watched some parenting videos… not that he had let anyone find out, of course.

"He's on a mit...a misha..." the youngling scrunched up his face as he tried to think of how to pronounce the word.

"Mission?"

"Yeah, that! And sire's with him. Master told me to stay on the recharge berth, but...." the youngling looked down, a bit ashamed of breaking the rules set down by his godly mother.

Purgatory took the opportunity to scrutinise the spawn of the two gods. Very different from what he had imagined the child to look like originally when he had discovered that Cronus was pregnant. Needless to say he was very surprised when the dragon god had custom built the child instead of going by genetics. So the mortal reached down and picked him up. "Hm. Primacron wanted to let me sleep here so when he came back we could get back to business. He sure tires me out."

"How?" the youngling asked curiously.

"Lets just say he's good at what he does." Purgatory winked, walking towards the bedrooms in the base. Maybe it was instinct, but he felt comfortable holding the youngling in his burly arm. Or it could be because he had held Oblivion as a Sparkling every now and then.

"He tells you stories? He's really good at stories!"

Purgatory snickered and decided to play along. "Yes, of a sort."

"He tells stories from before the world started, and he tells stories about fighting. He's fought a lot of monsters and weaks."

The 'copter decided he may as well wait in the throne room for Primacron and his pet to return. "Yes, he tells me some as well. They are interesting, aren't they?"

"Yeah... He's so strong... I wanna be like him!" the youngling bounced in excitement and just for fun, the 'copter bounced him in his arm, much to the delight of the youngling.

"That's a big goal to aspire to, Oblivion." The mortal smirked.

"What's spire?"

"Aspire. It means to dream of reaching a goal."

The youngling put on an adorable wise face and nodded. "Do you have any stories about weaks or monsters?"

"Mmm ...." Purgatory thought about this as they reached the throne room and he sat on the ground, putting Oblivion down. "There was this one bot ... He was the partner of my medic. He wanted to search for a way to make himself immortal like your parents."

The youngling blinked, listening as Purgatory sat cross legged on the ground.

"The stupid fool then decided to capture a virus type bot and experiment on. But the virus bot was a child of a god. The god got very angry at him for the experiments, and he smote the fool where he stood. Angering the gods is not wise," he grinned.

Oblivion's optics were wide. "So... was the partner weak, or was the virus?"

"In a sense, both. The partner was weak because he let the virus go, and the virus bot was weak for allowing himself to be captured."

"Is Flatline your friend?"

"He is my subordinate."

"What's that?"

"A subordinate is someone who works for another. So in a sense your mother is your father's subordinate because he works for him. Make sense?"

"Ya! …. Is Primacron your friend?"

The 'copter smirked, "In a way."

The child smiled brightly. "Then Cronus is your friend too! Do the three of you play?"

"Oh, we do ... but only sometimes. Primacron prefers to play with me alone most times."

Oblivion beamed at that. He was glad the three of them were friends. He wanted his Master and Sire to be happy. "You're my friend, right?" Oblivion looked a little bit fearful of the 'copters fangs, but then his mother's fangs were larger than his...

"I suppose I could be your friend, Oblivion." Purgatory shrugged. "I like you."

The youngling looked delighted and he jumped on the copter's chest, hugging him. Purgatory chuckled and patted Oblivion's back, "Now, now, I have spikes on my body. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I know how to hug around spikes." The little youngling poked one of them, "I don't have any though.... Master won't give me any."

"I'm sure when you become an adult you can get some spikes." The mortal grinned. "Don't want as many as your mum though. You'll look ridiculous."

"I just want one on my elbows and on my knees." Oblivion replied with a grin.

Purgatory nodded. "Sounds good. Wait until you grow up first."

"I'm gonna get my adult body soon. I _am_ grown up!"

The 'copter blinked and looked at the youngling in shock. Surely it hadn't been that long since Oblivion had been around… "How old are you?"

"Um.... 136! I'm really, really old!"

Purgatory wasn't quite sure what to make of that. "Hmmm.... You _sure_ you're getting your adult body soon?"

"Uh-huh! Wanna see it?" The 'copter noticed that he had a jet build as Oblivion sat in his lap.

The mortal shrugged. "Sure."

Oblivion hopped off Purgatory's lap and took one of his clawed hands. He tugged, leading Purgatory out of the chamber toward Cronus' room. The 'copter followed the kid, letting him hold his hand even though he had to lean over slightly. It wasn't that bad...

The child took him into Cronus room and let go of his hand. "Can you keep a secret? I'm not supposed to show many people this."

"Sure. I'll keep it secret." Not like he could really parade it to anyone. Who knew who the kid was?

Oblivion went over to the recharge berth and crawled under it; hitting a secret switch he'd seen his mother use. One of the walls seemed to split down the centre and retract, revealing a secret room.

Purgatory looked down at Oblivion and then waited until the youngling walked forward, then followed.

The room was filled with computers and blueprints for weapons, several diagrams of mech and femme anatomy were attached to the wall, and tools lined a nearby shelf. In the centre of the room, there was a table, covering something hidden by a cloth.

Purgatory looked around in curiosity and then said, "Alright Oblivion, you do the honours."

Oblivion pulled the cloth off, revealing an extremely good looking, effeminate mech body that looked like a larger version of the youngling beside him, only older, and he had the jet wings of a Nighthawk. The 'copter frowned at that as he looked... but what made him gawk was how ... _girly_ the body looked. Honestly, he had never seen a mech quite like it and he had to ask,

"You _sure_ that is _your_ body?"

"Isn't it pretty?"

"I didn't know you were female."

The youngling blinked at him, "Huh?"

"It looks very feminine to me." The 'copter grimaced.

Oblivion climbed off the table and without shame pulled off the codpiece, revealing a below average sized jack made of segments and a small, tight port. "Doesn't the pointy thing mean mech?"

"Uh, not always, kid. Plenty of femme's have jacks." Purgatory eyed the body more closely when he heard some light footsteps, but they were too light to be Cronus. "Put that back on!"

"Oh, is this a jack contest?" Primacron grinned at the two of them and bared his own, "Mm, mine's longer."

"I'm not a female!" the youngling stomped his foot, and then checked his adult body's jack ... "It's bigger than mine!" he sounded distressed since the god was a head shorter than Oblivion's adult body.

Purgatory smirked and looked over at Primacron. "This body looks pretty feminine to me."

The youngling perked up all of a sudden, "I can get a bigger one!"

The seeker god chuckled, "No, no... It suits you, Oblivion."

"Master has a bunch! Want me to go get one?"

The 'copter waved his hand, "Nah, its fine."

"It's no problem, they're under the bed." The youngling pointed to the berth in the other room.

_"Hey Primacron, is he really getting this body soon?"_ Purgatory said privately to the god.

**"Possibly, I chose it. I figured the form would be most appealing."**

Oblivion ran off to find a bigger jack in Cronus' dildo collection as Purgatory frowned, then looked over at the god.

_"Certainly is appealing..."_ The mortal eyed the body. _"The kid'll still have a child's mind, though."_

**"Perhaps… perhaps not. We'll see how he grows in the next few centuries."** The god didn't really seem too bothered at the idea, which was understandable, really. Oblivion was simply a means to an end.

"Got it!" The youngling came back with a large, purple rubber jack attached to a remote control. "See? It's bigger."

The two adults stared at the child, and then Purgatory snorted as Primacron covered his face, snickering loudly.

"Where did you get that?" the god of darkness finally said when he had controlled himself.

"Under Master's berth, he has a bunch. He even has jewellery, like this really pretty necklace!"

The seeker god turned to his 'copter companion with a grin, "Excuse me a moment," before going into Cronus' room. There was the sound of rustling as Primacron raided his pet's room of his toys.

Oblivion looked confused so Purgatory kneeled down to be eye level with the kid, and looked amused at the god. "Hey Oblivion, mind if I look at that necklace?"

"Sure! I'll go get it!"

"Thanks." The 'copter watched the youngling run off to get it, and then returned a few moments later wearing a string of diamond port beads around his neck.

The mortal gawked at the port beads before mentally face palming, and took the diamonds off his neck. "That ain't a necklace."

"Hey! That's mine!" Oblivion said with a pout as Primacron walked back in holding a big, pink and black zebra-striped rotating port stimulator with a jack teaser.

"You can have it, just don't wear it around your neck."

The youngling blinked and wrapped it around his waist instead, and the 'copter was about to really facepalm when Primacron spoke up.

"Purgatory." The seeker turned the contraption on. "Look."

Purgatory looked at them and snickered. "Oh, those look ... fun."

"What's that?" Oblivion asked, listening to the buzzing. "A hummer?"

"More like a hammer." Purgatory snickered cheekily, eyeing the dildo and wondering if Primacron would enjoy being pounded with it.

"You use it for nails?"

"Of a sort."

"For someone who hates having his port abused, he sure enjoys port toys." The seeker tossed the dildo to Purgatory while it was still running and turned to Oblivion. "It's good for... pounding things."

"Indeed, I find it amusing." The 'copter said as he watched the dildo spin.

"Oh! Like a jackhammer!" The youngling blinked.

Primacron bit his lip and the mortal could tell that the god was close to breaking out into laugher as he turned off the dildo, highly amused.

"Master says he'll teach me how to use them soon." Oblivion said as Purgatory patted his head, then gawked at him.

"Really?" Primacron asked softly, his optics getting a look of evil glee.

_"...Oh, I get it now."_ Purgatory said privately to Primacron, before smirking at the youngling, "How interesting ..."

"Uh-huh! He says I'll be big, and he'll teach me how to dance and play like an adult."

"Hm, I see." The 'copter looked at the seeker god while inwardly he couldn't help but muse 'I knew it.' He had suspected that Cronus' reasoning for having a child was because he couldn't get what he wanted from Primacron… and he had been right, by the looks of this. The 'copter was darkly amused, but a part of him was mad, too. But then again … he didn't know for sure.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. But why wait? Have you ever seen how adults dance?"

"Nope. But I hear it. They go _'uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuh.'"_

Primacron snickered at that.

"How _do_ adults dance?" Oblivion asked.

"Would you like to see, Oblivion?" the seeker purred.

"Like this?" the youngling twirled around in a circle.

The God of Darkness chuckled, "It's...a little more complicated.

"Okay!" he paused, and then said, "Hey, Sire?"

"Yes, Oblivion?"

"My creation date's coming up soon."

"I know." Primacron smiled as sweetly as an evil darkness incarnate mech could, but what was scary was it was very convincing, Purgatory noticed as he listened to the conversation with amusement. "What shall I grant you for your creation day?"

Oblivion looked surprised. "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Okay!" Oblivion smiled and clapped, "See, I want a little brother or sister."

The 'copter folded his arms and stood up, but at the child's words, he promptly had to hold his stomach area as he tried his hardest not to burst into hysterical laughter. He looked at Primacron once he had calmed down, _"Better get busy."_

"Hm, we'll see about that." The god replied calmly, but at Purgatory's words he elbowed him in the stomach, laughing a bit himself.

"Yay!" the youngling smiled in delight.

The mortal finally succumbed to a snicker and turned on the sex toy to trail it down Primacron's back while Oblivion watched.

The god jolted a little in surprise before smirking like a demon. "Well, we should show you how adults dance so you know how when it's your turn with Cronus. Would you like that? He'd be so glad to see how well you can dance."

"Yes, please." Oblivion wanted to make his master proud, Purgatory could tell.

_"So, how do you want to teach the kid?"_ Purgatory looked amused as he rubbed a little harder with the toy.

**"It's hard to think with you doing th-_aaaat!"_** The god squirmed when it touched a rather large node on his back.

"Are you okay, Sire?" Oblivion looked worried at the squirming.

"He's enjoying what I'm doing." Purgatory said with a mischievous grin, and he kept rubbing.

"Then pay attention, boy."

Oblivion watched as the god of darkness whirled on his mortal companion, wrapping his arms around his neck before latching onto his mouth in a deep lip lock. The 'copter grinned inwardly and kissed back, running claws down the god's back and then up, hard.

The seeker god arched up and sighed quietly, running his claws over Purgatory's chest and nibbling on his throat, one leg wrapping around his waist. "Adults love it when you do this." He shifted the leg he just wrapped. "This is very important."

Oblivion nodded. "So... You dance by kissing with noise?"

The large 'copter snickered. "That's called foreplay."

"Mmhmm. And sometimes it's vicious, but I can assure you that it feels wonderful."

"Yes... like this." And Purgatory clawed up Primacron's back, leaving scratch marks.

Oblivion gawked, "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"Watch what he does to me." Purgatory grinned as Primacron arched up into that, his head falling back dramatically with a quiet moan.

Oblivion bit his lower lip, still looking worried but he seemed to take note of it.

"See, it feels good." The 'copter grinned.

The seeker took off Purgatory's codpiece and fondled the jack in blatant view. At the same time he buried his face in the 'copter's throat and started licking at sensors and wires exposed there.

Oblivion stared at that. "Does that feel good?"

The mortal arched into the licking and bites, reaching down and doing the same to Primacron's jack, making sure the kid saw while his other hand stroked the god's wings. He smirked, "Oh yes, it feels very good."

Oblivion touched his own jack curiously, and oh, _that_ made Purgatory smirk.

"Ooh yes..." Primacron whispered, and he _clawed_ Purgatory's chest plates with both hands, hard, the sound of metal shrieking almost too painful to bear. "Cronus has sensitive wings, too, he might like it if you scratch them."

The child covered his audio sensors at the metal screeching sound, but nodded.

Purgatory shivered and nipped Primacron's neck, licking it, before saying, "And he'll like it if you bite his neck, like this...." And he sunk his fangs into the god's neck with a growl.

"Why do you have to take your codpieces off? And... Master says only to bite if you're in danger."

"Because jacks are most important when it comes to dancing, boy. As are ports...it's all about how you use them. Some like to be used...some abused..." Primacron started to purr a little as he shifted his cape so Oblivion could see his port.

The youngling giggled, "It's small!"

"Mm, don't let it deceive you."

"And this is how we dance ....." And Purgatory whirled Primacron around and pushed him against a wall, moving his legs up and around his hips with one hand, and shoved himself in hard. "Small ... but it feels damn good!" he growled.

"Be careful, don't break him!" The child sounded worried, and he looked like he wanted to rush in and break it up.

"Ohhh!" the god moaned and wrapped his arms around Purgatory's neck, then looked over the larger 'copters shoulder at Oblivion, his optics teasing on the verge of mocking. "He's not hurting me, Oblivion. Quite the opposite..." And then he bit Purgatory's shoulder.

Oblivion watched for a moment before going around behind Purgatory, examining his back curiously. _His_ port was open too, so the child stuck his finger up there, much to the 'copter's shock.

"Go back and sit down, Oblivion, okay?" Purgatory said, suddenly uncomfortable.

The child continued to poke, "Why? Isn't this right?"

"His port bites fingers off." Primacron spoke, voice strained with arousal.

"Exactly. Do you _want_ your fingers ripped off?"

Oblivion jumped back and took his fingers out, then he looked at Primacron solemnly, "...You shouldn't put your jack in there," before going over to sit down.

"If you're patient, I might." Now the seeker was growing more eager, and the 'copter could tell, so he grinned and started thrusting into him, holding one hip as he growled in pleasure. But it was a different growl to the one the child would have heard from Cronus, which were ones of anger. This was one of rapture. "Now watch and learn, Oblivion."

The youngling did from where he was sitting.

"Harder." The god whispered into Purgatory's audio. The seeker moved his ankles and crossed them around the 'copter's waist, using his feet to shove him in harder. It looked violent and it sure _sounded _violent, especially the way Primacron's back kept smacking against the wall, but the pair knew that the god liked that. The two of them had dented a few walls and now Oblivion knew what those weird, butt-shaped dents meant now!

Oblivion's optics widened at the sound and movement, but Purgatory didn't notice, as his focus was entirely on Primacron now. He moved harder and he decided to show Oblivion a little trick. "When you .... have got Cronus ... like this ... do this..." And he shocked the god, sending sparks shooting across both of their bodies and making him move even harder.

Oblivion covered his mouth with one hand.

Primacron threw his head back with a feral sounding snarl that was totally _not_ how he usually sounded. The god was a very quiet person, from his voice to his footsteps. But when Purgatory does _that_...it was impossible _not_ to make sounds, which was something the mortal pounding the little god against the wall loved to do. He enjoyed it when Primacron was noisy.

Oblivion's optics widened in fear and he turned and ran out of the room.

_"Uh oh, we scared him."_ The 'copter managed to get out before thrusting harder and harder, getting closer to an overload…

Primacron laughed a bit and clung to Purgatory, and he could feel the god getting close too. Then he spoke telepathically, and how he managed to do that while getting rammed was anyone's guess. **"Oblivion, come back, I'm not angry."**

Oblivion peeked into the doorway and saw that his sire was grinning at Purgatory. "That was your _happy_ sound?"

**"Indeed."**

The mortal was determined to bring him to overload, and rammed him hard against that wall, dinting yet _another _spot in the base. They were going to have a trail of them around the place now ...

Oblivion smiled, "The two of you, you're singing..."

The god of darkness snickered, contracting his port a little to make Purgatory work harder, which made the 'copter snarl and ram all the harder. Suddenly, the god hit an overload and snarled loudly, which in turn made Purgatory cry out. He shuddered and shoved Primacron against the wall hard to make a deeper dent and also because he liked the sensations, sparks shooting over their bodies like lightning, lighting up the room....

Smoke rose off the god's joints when his overload came to a slow end. Primacron rubbed Purgatory's shoulders, meeting his gaze for a moment with a wicked grin.

"Oh, there goes another wall."

Purgatory grinned back, "We're going to have a trail around the base, soon." He rubbed Primacron's back, under his cape as he stepped away from the wall with the god in his grasp still. _"Hmm ... want me to show Oblivion how to rub your back?"_

**"He knows...but I don't think he knows your tricks."** The seeker didn't seem to mind hanging on to Purgatory like a koala when the mortal pulled away from the wall.

"I see..." Purgatory sat down with Primacron in his lap and said, "Hey Oblivion, come over here."

The youngling had looked a little sad for a moment, but he perked up and did as he was told, feet tapping against the ground lightly as he hurried over.

Primacron was resting with his head on Purgatory's shoulder, looking content at being pounded to overload and seemingly enjoying the afterglow.

"Ever rubbed your Sire's back?" The 'copter asked, moving the cape over and he showed Oblivion how he was rubbing two spots on the slender seeker's back in circular movements, right over some sensors. "He loves it straight after an overload."

Oblivion stood on his tiptoes but couldn't quite reach, so the mortal picked Oblivion up with one arm so he was standing on his leg, which were folded as he was sitting down. "Try now." And he went back to rubbing.

"Mmmm." Primacron started purring, but it sounded nothing like Cronus' purr.

Oblivion did, smiling at the strange metallic thrumming.

"Try rubbing just..." And he moved a knuckle under a piece of plating further down his back and rubbed, "here. Your small hands could get in there easier."

The youngling's hands fit perfectly as he did what Purgatory instructed, his optics bright. They would be identical to Primacron's, if they were wider and filled with affection and cheer.

Primacron was grinning up at Purgatory so wickedly. Oblivion would ask Cronus questions, which meant Cronus would get mad and come storming in later...and that was always a show, and they both knew it. "Ooh." Primacron rolled his shoulders, "Oblivion, you're wonderful at this."

Oblivion blushed a pretty red as the 'copter grinned wickedly as well, understanding why the god was so amused. He rubbed Primacron's shoulders and neck while Oblivion did his back. "Move to the other side of his back. There should be the same plating there."

Oblivion did so, "Do you want anything rubbed, uncle Purgatory?" As the seeker in their hands purred like a shuttle engine at the attention.

"Uncle?!" Purgatory looked startled then laughed, "Naw, you just keep rubbing his back."

Primacron shifted out of his mortal companion's lap and lay down on the ground on his stomach, arms folded under his head.

Oblivion sat on Primacron's back and rubbed the god's shoulders, smiling cheerfully while Purgatory rubbed Primacron's back. The child leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the back of Primacron's helm.

The god chuckled at that. "Ooh, massage gang bang. I could get used to this." He stretched luxuriously under their hands.

The mortal smirked. "Oh really?" And he rubbed Primacron's _wings._ "Shall I massage these too?"

"What's a gang bang?" Oblivion asked as Primacron let out a loud purr at having his wings stroked.

"When more than one person is involved in up-linking. Or just general antics, like this." While he continued to rub the little wings.

"When you're an adult, Oblivion, I'm sure Cronus would not mind if we joined in on your dances, you know. Since he loves to dance so much...the more the merrier."

"I'd like that, Sire." Oblivion lay down on Primacron's cool back and grabbed a handful of cape as a blanket when he yawned, clearly tired out from the exciting day.

Primacron rubbed Purgatory's leg with a foot when Oblivion settled down, and Purgatory fondled the god's upper thigh with a sneaky hand. "He's worn out."

"Indeed. The poor little thing..."

The two of them eyed the youngling and Purgatory scooped him up in his arms before standing, "Well, I suppose we better put him to bed." But in his eyes you could see that he was thinking of their plan.

Primacron grinned back at him and as the two of them headed towards Cronus' bedroom, the dragon mech came running down the hall, and stopped at the sight of the two of them. He snarled, baring his fangs, but he didn't move. Primacron and Purgatory looked at each other, knowing the larger mech couldn't do anything with Oblivion in their arms. And the demi-god's promise to cease his attempts to kill the seeker; the pair knew it was only a matter of time before Oblivion turned on his mother.


	10. Reverse Situation

(This chapter makes reference to Cyndi's story Et Universum. You can find the story here: w w w . fanfiction . net / s /5274047/1/Et_Universum )

**10 – Reverse situation**

_No I'm not the same, Yeah  
Cause you're not the same  
And you're not the same, Yeah  
Cause I'm not the same  
And we're not the same  
This could never be the same  
And we just want to survive_

Powerman 5000 – Bombshell

* * *

It was strange how routine it had become to visit Primacron once a month in his base for some fun and mayhem with Cronus, or maybe sweetening the relationship between themselves and Oblivion, but Purgatory wouldn't change it for the world. The child had not been part of the deal, but really, the mortal kind really didn't mind the kid.

Little did Purgatory realise that Primacron was not having the best of days as he flew over for a surprise visit. Oblivion had caught a slimy snake-like creature and Cronus had let it loose in the base overnight, resulting in a morning that had not been pleasant to the seeker god.

Needless to say, the mortal knew none of this when he pulled his ship into the dock at the god's base.

Security might alert Primacron when Purgatory entered the code in the door and walked through it. As soon as he walked in his leg was pounced in a tackle-hug from a familiar young bot and Primacron stepped into view, looking angry but soon relaxed a little at the sight of the green helicopter. "Well, well, well..."

"Hey there." Said 'copter purred as he grinned at Oblivion, "Hey there, squirt." He reached down and picked Oblivion up in one large arm, "How ya been?"

"Okay. Did you bring me a present?" Although Oblivion looked a bit guilty for asking.

Primacron offered a quiet little wave and looked over at something in the throne room down the hall.

Purgatory un-subspaced a cube of red energon. "How about this?" He grinned.

Whatever it was, Primacron seemed satisfied as Oblivion let out a sound of delight and grabbed it. "Yay! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The mortal ruffed Oblivion's hair a little. He was gentle about it. Getting used to Oblivion had been a bit of a challenge, having not had much contact with kids, but a skill he was willing to learn.

Primacron rubbed the side of his face as though something had caused him irritation there before turning to Purgatory with a smirk, "And what brings you here, you renegade?"

Oblivion jumped out of his uncle's arm and ran off to go to his shared room with Cronus. The 'copter watched him go and came over to Primacron then, "Wanted to show you this." And he pulled out a whip with _spikes_ on it; little spikes, like spines ... but some _extremely _intense damage could be done with it. "Something I just picked up which I thought you might enjoy..."

The god looked much happier now than a moment ago at the sight of the new toy. "Oh, that _must_ be new, I haven't seen it anywhere in stores. Leave it to you to find these things the second they come out…Ooh." His optics glittered when he studied it. "I guess the maker was inspired." The god curled his fingers on his other hand, and they matched the style of the whip.

Purgatory noticed the likeness to Primacron's fingers and said, "Or they took inspiration from your hands." And he looked up as he heard something coming from Cronus' room, wondering what they were up to.

The seeker let it uncurl and swung it around a few times, testing it, and then he gave Purgatory a whack across the aft as he passed on his way to see what his pet was doing.

The sound it produced was a combination of a leather whip and a chain whip, and the mortal _yelped_ at the sudden crack before he turned around, laughing, "Oh, punishing me already? Was I late?"

"Just testing. You're my bitch tonight." The god grinned, "Now go on where you were heading."

The mortal folded his arms all rebellious like and huffed, "I'm no one's bitch!" before winking at Primacron, then going to see what was going on in Cronus' room since he was curious.

"Stop it...." He heard Cronus growl in his deep voice. He heard Oblivion giggle and Cronus say "Stop iiiit..." again until the 'copter stood outside the door, watching with some amusement as the dragon lifted his son off the ground while the child hung onto his horn.

The demi-god let out a snarl and Oblivion fell to the floor howling with laughter as Cronus pretended to bite Oblivion's midsection, pouncing and tickling.

The 'copter watched with some interest as they played, mostly because he didn't really know what that was like. He had observed couples caring for younglings on the streets ... but back then he hated the sight. So he put a leash on his anger for the moment and watched.

Cronus seemed to almost be a different bot as he rolled onto his back, Oblivion jumping onto him like a kitten with a wolf. The large mech snapped his wings down over Oblivion and the child moved around, a red lump trying to find the way out.

The 'copter didn't notice Primacron leave and return, but left him alone since Purgatory covered his mouth to hide a chuckle so he wouldn't spoil the moment. It was a learning experience ... and the mortal _did_ have a thirst of knowledge. Still, where had _Cronus_ learned to play with children? Was it a parental instinct? The 'copter was puzzled by it.

Oblivion poked his head out of the wings and snuggled Cronus. "Love you, Master."

_Master_.... That bothered the mortal for some reason. Why did Oblivion call him that? Shouldn't he call him 'mother'? Purgatory decided not to watch anymore and stepped away from the door quietly, going to find Primacron.

The god was bent over his throne, looking intently underneath. Unusual for him, but quite humorous since his cape was falling sideways and his aft was stuck up in the air. So of course the cheeky 'copter came over to fondle it. "Mmm, there is a spare aft in the air. I wonder who it belongs to ... it's very nice though." He groped the pointy butt.

"Someone has grabby hands." The god stood up straight and peered up at his companion, smirking like a whore.

"Hard not to when I see such a pretty aft." Purgatory smirked ... but then he looked back down the hall to Cronus' room and he seemed to ponder something, and he looked back at the god. "Do parental instincts come naturally?"

Primacron pulled a face that looked like he had ate a giant bleach candy. "....you're asking someone who likely never has and never will love a child." He said softly. "I may have creations, but I was never their father."

The mortal looked sheepish at that because he realised that it _was_ a bit of a silly question to ask _Primacron,_ of all people. "I was watching Cronus play just now. It's not like he learned how to do it anywhere ... but there he was, playing like it was natural. I suppose I was curious, since I'll probably never be a father."

The god looked a little sad for a moment before composing himself. "Primus wouldn't let me give birth if I demanded it from him to his face."

"Do you think you'd ever want to, though? Birth is pain unlike any pain you'll ever experience, according to reports." As soon as Purgatory had heard about the possibility of mechs getting pregnant through Spark sex and that damn switch, Purgatory had been extremely tempted to remove it. But little did he know that one couldn't remove it unless they had children of their own. Needless to say, _that_ medic had faced a swift end at the mercy of his cannon.

"I know."

It was a very unexpected answer from the god of darkness. The mortal blinked. "You've given birth before?" He looked very shocked.

"In a sense. _Et Universum_ is a true story...assuming you've read it."

Purgatory nodded, "I've read it ..." And his optics widened, "hang on, Unicron...?"

Primacron sat on his throne and smirked up at his companion. "Yes...and he was a solid thing, not a curl of energy." He opened his chest panels to reveal his Sparkless chamber, which was the perfect size for a spark, and the 'copter knew then that the Mini-Con's true form was the same size as an average Spark.

The 'copter winced and looked sympathetic. "That ... has _got_ to hurt." He said he came over ... then smirked and rubbed the outside of the chamber with a finger, "Do you have sensation there without a Spark?" he asked curiously. He didn't touch the hole because that would be incredibly rude, so he only just brushed the outside of the chamber.

The seeker made a gesture as if he was about to roll his optics and grabbed the mortal's hand, shoving his fingers into the hole, and there is no reaction from him at all. It was as though he was numb there. "It feels nothing. You could pour in acid and I would not feel it until it ate through to my fuel pump."

Purgatory touched the inside of the chamber and looked up at him when he said that, "That's ... pretty damn interesting. You're the only bot in existence that has a Spark chamber and can't feel anything there." Gods, if someone stroked _his_ spark chamber he'd overload.

"But you..." Primacron reached out and touched that area of Purgatory's chest without opening any panels; he was just feeling the armour covering it. "What is it like to feel with a Spark?" he asked curiously.

Purgatory didn't mind Primacron touching him there, which was odd, because other mechs who had tried often came away with severed limbs. If the 'copter had've been concentrating on his thoughts he may have questioned why he was that comfortable with him. He smirked, "It's the same sensation as if I was playing with your port, but ten times more intense." That was the easiest way to describe it.

The god stretched his long legs up and wrapped them around the mortal's waist like vines, drawing him down so they were chest to chest – mocking the contact shared by bondmates. "It is one sensation I will never know, and I am not sorry." The seeker kissed him slowly, but deeply.

Purgatory kissed back with a little moan because he was really growing to love those kisses. _"It's too bad you won't know. Molesting Spark chambers is rather fun, since bots overload all over themselves and feel disgusted by it."_ But since Primacron's Spark chamber was dead to sensation, he molested the seeker's wings instead.

The god lightly kicked the 'copter's butt with his heels and arched into the hands fondling his wings so wonderfully. "Feel like trying the new toy you brought me?" He nipped the mortal's chin stud.

Purgatory grinned and pulled back from the kiss, though he kept fondling those little wings, "Mm, certainly. On you or me?"

"You seem to be itching to feel it burn you." The seeker licked his lips and then his fangs.

"You read my mind." Purgatory smirked and then picked Primacron up off his throne so he was sitting on his hips. "Warp us down there?"

The smaller mech snapped his fingers to do just that, the new whip on the table. There was a mess on the floor that indicated Cronus had been raped here in the last day or so.

"Been having fun with your pet?" Purgatory asked, eyeing the mess as he set Primacron down on the table, then backed up against the wall with a smarmy grin.

The god sat up and used his strength to manhandle Purgatory into the shackles on the wall. "Oh yes...but you're also a lot of fun." The god caressed the handle of the whip while looking right into the 'copter's eyes, his fangs bared in a cruel smile. "And you've misbehaved by appearing here unannounced. Therefore, you're going to be raped too." He grasped the whip and swung it in the air first. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The mortal put on a frightened look as he was shackled, and eyed the whip in the air—gods, it was hot to watch ... but roleplaying needed to be convincing! "Forgive me, Primacron. I only wished to surprise you. Don't rape me, please!"

"Too late for apologies now." The god's eyes gleamed as he swung the whip once more to crack it right across Purgatory's chest, and sparks flew everywhere.

Purgtatory yelped again because those wonderful spikes were like rose thorns. They tore into metal instead of just scratching, and they left the spot Primacron had smacked tattered and rough. "No, _no!_ No more ... it hurts..." he whined.

"I'm not convinced it does." Primacron swung it twice and hit the same spot the first time, and then dug another hole with the second crack. The thrill of the danger of this whip was high, since one crack could severely damage the mech being whipped.

Well, the sparks that started coming off his codpiece were an indication that he was enjoying this rather than not, but he squirmed in the cuffs and said, "Noooo—oh, what the hell. Hit me harder, you bastard."

The god laughed evilly, an outright cackle, and twirled the whip in a way that it ripped Purgatory's codpiece off and flung it in the air, and Primacron held his hand out palm up and caught it without breaking eye contact.

There was a slew of sparks from Purgatory's jack when Primacron did that, because _yes,_ he was good and aroused and that cackle sounded freaking awesome. "Mmm, are you going to rape me?" He whimpered. "Be gentle, it's my first time."

Primacron draped a chain around the 'copter's neck, yanking it tight and yanking him down so he could kiss him lewdly. "Gentle is not part of my vocabulary." The god clawed the side of his chest he didn't whip, which elicited a growl from the mortal, and then Primacron dropped to his knees, taking Purgatory's jack into his mouth without any preamble and sucking on it fast and hard.

"Oh, that's a problem, because I—" Purgatory stopped short when Primacron started performing fellatio with that wonderful tongue of his ... "Ooohhh...." He moaned so loud he was sure it echoed around the entire base and tossed his head back into the wall. _Damn_, Primacron was _good_ at this!

The seeker grinned and bit the tip, getting Purgatory literally one second from going off...and then he cut the chains to the shackles and leapt back towards the table.

Purgatory gasped sharply for a moment before he realised he was _still_ painfully aroused because he had not overloaded, and it took him a short moment to regain his bearings after Primacron let him go. "W-what—"

The god turned and moved his cape aside, presenting his port that was glistening with the lube oozing through the shutter. "Would you like a piece of this?" That damn seeker… he was smirking over his shoulder and he slowly opened the shutters for him. "Come on, mortal, your god needs worship."

Purgatory let out a deep snarl and in one fell swoop he had the god pinned under him as he pounded the _hell_ out of his port, which was nuclear hot. One hand was on his hip while the other pinned him by the shoulder so the seeker, had he been a normal bot, wouldn't have been able to move.

The god gasped in surprise at how hot the 'copter's jack was... he pressed back into those thrusts and snarled loudly, his claws scratching the table almost into ribbons.

Purgatory wasn't just hot, he was sparking like crazy and his jack was almost _red_ from it as he pounded that port. "Little...tricky—aaah! Bastard!" he growled as he angled Primacron's hip up so he could thrust deeper and harder.

The god used his legs to stop Purgatory's thrusts and climbed up onto the table, on his hands and knees, which would give Purgatory _more_ leverage. Then he slid back on and let him resume. This time he was ramming Primacron's sweet spot.

"Oh...ohhh..._oh, gods_...." the seeker gasped.

The mortal not only rammed that little ball at the end of the god's port ... he timed it that with every thrust, he shocked it as well, _hard_. And the smirk on his face was telling that he knew exactly what he was doing as he moaned at the tight, wet heat. Purgatory did get noisy during sex if he wanted to, and it was hard not to with Primacron!

Primacron seemed to want to drive him nuts because the 'copter felt him tighten his port and _shock_ as hard as he could with all his pent up energy, which caused Purgatory to _roar_ in pleasure. Because he was so worked up from earlier, he overloaded _hard_, sending all the pent-up energy straight down his jack and into the god's abused sweet spot.

"AAAAAAAGH!" The god soon followed. He roared so loud it echoed down the hall... the seeker remained stiff and trembling for a moment before he collapsed offline, his wings and crown-tips literally glowing red-hot.

Later on Purgatory would muse that that was kind of a pretty affect, seeing him glow... but he flopped on top of him and then fell to his side, panting hard before he went offline for a moment to let his body cool as well. Smoke billowed up from their joints and sparks jumped off them occasionally, and neither of them were going to get up anytime soon.

* * *

'_Children were such strange creatures.' _Purgatory mused as Oblivion rolled over onto his back and stared up at the mortal, who was reading a data disk and sipping from a cube. Primacron was still sleeping on the bed nearby and the 'copter had covered him with a blanket before getting himself a drink. Oblivion, of course, never missed a chance to come and talk to his uncle, so there he was, reading too.

"Hey, Uncle?"

"Mmm?" Purgatory responded, glancing up from the data disk. It was one Primacron had given him about the parts of his research that had not made it out into the public.

"You know how Sire made Master and Master made me?"

"Yes." He found it amusing that the kid liked him so much.

"Did Primacron make you?" The youngling blinked innocently.

Purgatory chuckled, "No, he didn't." It would be weird otherwise, but he didn't say that aloud.

"Well, who made you?"

Inwardly, the mortal stiffened because this was one subject that he did not handle very well. He looked slowly at Oblivion, face unreadable. "I don't know."

"Your Master and Sire never told you their names?" The child looked shocked.

"Yes, you could say that." His answer was so clipped that his voice gave away how much he was clearly uncomfortable with this subject.

"Well, where are they? Let's go ask them!" the youngling looked excited at the prospect of meeting his uncle's parents.

"Good luck with that." Purgatory said and returned to his data disk, a bit annoyed.

Oblivion moved over to Purgatory, glancing at the disk. "Was your Sire a jet like mine?"

"I said," he growled, very annoyed now, "I. Don't. Know. So _don't ask." _

That's when it seemed to click. Oblivion's optics widened. "You don't know your parents?" he sounded a bit astonished, and he spoke quietly, as if he found the idea hard to grasp.

"No." The 'copter replied.

"Did you get lost?" Oblivion put his small hand over Purgatory's much larger one.

Purgatory looked down at the tiny hand, then back at the youngling. "No."

"But that means..." Oblivion looked frightened at the prospect.

Purgatory sipped his cube and leaned back against the cushion. "I woke up alone." He said simply and returned to his data disk.

"...Alone is bad."

"It made me strong."

"Weren't you sad?"

The 'copter thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged. "Not really. Not after a week or so. You have to get strong pretty fast when you live on the streets, or you die."

"That sounds scary. You shouldn't have had to be sad and scared. You should have been warm and safe and had a good Sire and Master who teach you stuff and let you sleep with them..." Oblivion looked close to tears, but he didn't cry. He climbed into Purgatory's lap as though he could try and make the situation better.

The mortal chuckled and let the kid do as he pleased, then shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Oblivion. I'm perfectly happy now and I am strong. That is what matters. Cherish what you have, though."

_"I'll_ be your parent!" Oblivion declared, smiling in a 'eureka!' way.

Purgatory looked at Oblivion and chuckled then, patting his head. "No, no, thanks though, I'm good. I don't need parents."

"But I could adopt you. I'd be a good parent..."

"You just concentrate on being a kid. You don't want to grow up too fast, alright?"

Oblivion folded his arms across his chest. "Watch your tone, mister."

Purgatory snorted. "Excuse me?" The 'copter looked very amused.

"Don't make me take away dessert." Purgatory could've _sworn _he heard Cronus say that once… "Give me any back-talk and you'll be grounded."

The 'copter laughed like a loon, patting Oblivion's head again. "You'll be one strict parent when you grow up, kiddo."

"Nuh-uh! I'll let my kid do whatever they want! They can stay up late and go where they want, and they won't have to take medicine when they get a virus."

"Heh, well, why are you trying to control me then, eh, daddy?" Purgatory snickered.

"Because you're a bag of trouble, mister." The youngling prodded Purgatory's chest as if to make a point.

"Right." He chuckled. "You keep trying to control me, Oblivion, but I doubt you will succeed."

Oblivion seemed to ponder that, "I'll tickle you."

"Oh really?" The mortal smirked and then tickled Oblivion all of a sudden on the sides with a mischievous grin.

_"Eek!"_ Oblivion squealed and squirmed like a caught snake, giggling and yelping for help.

"What'cha going to do now, daddy?" Purgatory sneered, tickling him.

"S-s-stop! Tee-hee-ha! Stop it! Ha, ha! I ha-hate, tee-hee, t-tickles!"

Purgatory let him go, smirking, "That's for trying to best your uncle."

Oblivion smiled and couldn't bring himself to pout. "Don't worry, Purgatory," the youngling patted his hand. "I'll share _my_ Sire and Master with you."

With that Oblivion turned and hurried off to go back to Cronus, and the mortal heard the child talking about how his younger sibling was coming along. Purgatory chuckled and shook his head, going back to his data disk. He would definitely have fun teasing Primacron about the younger sibling later.


	11. Darkness' got a temper

(This chapter is set directly after 'Eyes of Truth' by Cyndi, which can be found here: w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5118118 / 1 / Eyes_of_Truth You will need to have read this story in order to know what's going on in this chapter. )

**11 – Darkness' got a temper**__

Why are you so pale  
So cold, so heartless  
You don't know what you're doing  
Don't know what you believe in  
Tell me if and why  
You still need me  
If it's just not working anymore  
If you really only hate me  
Why are you still here  
What for  
What else do you want from me  
What else do you want  
- Megaherz – 5. März

* * *

A century passed slowly, and Purgatory found himself in the Bootes void. He had warped there in his ship to do a bit of exploring, since he didn't know much about it, and he loved to go to new places. Voids interested him because he never knew that the Universe could just have spans of dark matter and no stars in sight. Indeed, the lights on his ship were probably the only source of light for light years. He was flying on autopilot at the moment through a stagnant comet field; remnants of a supernova that had long since dwindled into a black dwarf.

As he sat there eating on some grease chips, his scanners picked up a comet that seemed to contain a strange material. Blinking, the 'copter did a few scans and was shocked at what he found. It contained the same materials found in that of a Transformer! But there was no Spark… though there was a very faint heat of CPU activity. Was the bot alive? Only one way to find out!

He stopped near the comet and then exited his ship, flying in robot mode because his helicopter form didn't do well flying in space with no air to propel it. He stopped at the comet and pulled out a little pick that he used to collect samples of rock from planets, and started to hack at the hard surface until he saw black metal. He drew back in surprise and some shock when he saw it was Primacron ... and the 'copter winced at the damage done to him.

His purple cockpit was shattered and he looked like he'd spit up energon. The god's head was almost on backwards. He lay on his back and his head is turned over his shoulder, so his chin spike was actually behind his shoulder and not just sitting on it. Whoever laid him down within the ice did so very gently though, the 'copter noticed, and they even folded his hands on his chest as if laying him out for a wake.

The first thought that crossed his mind was _'is he dead?'_... but then he remembered what Primacron had told him about the only way he could die. If he was here, then he must be alive ... but even while thinking that it wasn't very convincing when he was faced with such a sight.

Very carefully, he picked the god up and nearly winced again at the damage done to his neck. _Who _had done this, and why? The 'copter bit his lip and flew back to his ship, where he set Primacron down on his lab table normally used to torture prisoners, alarmed that Primacron wasn't moving, then contacted Flatline for instructions to go about fixing him.

"_Flatine, how do I fix a broken neck?" _The 'copter asked when his medic picked up.

"_Fix a _broken_ neck?!"_ The medic sounded alarmed and then he snickered, _"Purgatory, the bot would be—"_

"_Don't question me; just tell me how to fix one!"_ Purgatory snarled as he laid Primacron's arms down by his sides.

"_Well if you want to make a corpse pretty, fine. Here's what to do…_"

The first thing Purgatory did was turn Primacron's head around the right way at Flatline's instructions, and then opened the panels on his neck to start re-attaching the cables.... all the while wondering if Primacron was even alive. It scared him that a god could be hurt this badly ... what would have happened if he hadn't come? Would he ever move again? Would he ever move again _now_? And what irritated him was he didn't know why that brought a slight ache to his Spark at the thought... why would it matter if the god wasn't alive? Except of course for the whole 'Universe is doomed' part.

When the 'copter connected a wire in the middle, Primacron's arm jerked up and his fingers wrapped around Purgatory's throat so tightly he left dents, but his eyes weren't lit.

The mortal nearly destroyed a cable in surprise and he jerked with the grab. He looked down at Primacron's optics and noticed they weren't online ... but he had moved! So that was a relief... now all that mattered was getting those fingers away from his throat. "O-oi, Primacron, let go?" He asked.

There was no response.

The 'copter waited for Primacron to let go but it was clear he wasn't going to, so very carefully he pried them off his throat, rubbing it. "To Primus, Primacron, you have sharp fingers." He winced and then decided to strap Primacron's arms down in case he attacked again, then got to work on repairing the rest of him.

Once this was done, he picked the god up and took him to his room, noticing how cold he was. He wrapped Primacron in a thick blanket before laying him down on the berth, and then turned the gas heater on high. After setting out a cube of energon, he left.

Purgatory went back to the control room and then the ship entered hyperspace for an hour, having set a course for Primacron's base. During that time he took a short nap and woke up as his ship entered normal space for a while. The 'copter stretched and stood up, figuring he should check on Primacron. Turning on the security camera, he noticed that the god was ... not where he left him. Well, at least he was awake. He tapped on the console to enter hyperspace again in another ten minutes passed before he got up and walked around to try and find him.

Purgatory eventually found him by the window, and the pretty god was standing there with his arms crossed, tapping his fingers on his forearm. He looked angrier than the mortal had ever seen him. He couldn't see it in his face, but he could see it in his optics and the way he tapped his fingers. He had wondered why Primacron hadn't called him for a while ... that being more than a month anyway. Maybe he would get some answers? So he said, "Hey," softly, breaking the quiet.

The seeker paused one finger mid tap as if waving in reply, but went right back to it, and it was a creepy, creaky sound. Then he spoke, and his tone was icy. "Unicron has a bondmate."

"I see." Purgatory replied. The mortal was rather taken aback at his tone, and ventured to say, "Is he the one who injured you? Unicron and his bondmate?"

The god whirled around suddenly to look Purgatory in the eye. It was a chilling look, and Purgatory had the sense to take a step back from him. Whoo boy, Primacron was pissed and he was not used to that.

"They got_ lucky_ is all," the seeker curled his lip and one fang slipped into view. "I would have had it if that blue idiot hadn't interfered..."

The god's words made him pause. "Wait a minute. Had it? Had what?" But then he thought about what Primacron had told him once, and he said, "Is it something to do with the power Primus took from you?"

"Indeed, it is." The god unfolded his arms and looked at his hands, smirking a little even though his eyes were still cold and angry. "Every legend has a truth to it. _Et Universum, _remember?"

"Yes." Purgatory replied. It was in that ancient book he had 'borrowed' from the Primusian church in an effort to learn Ancient, and in turn he had read the legend at the very beginning of said book. He stood there silently for a moment before he looked up at Primacron, facing those angry optics, "Unicron ... is that power? What exactly was it that he took from you?"

"My destiny." The god replied cryptically, and the 'copter looked annoyed at that. Gees, could Primacron be any more cryptic? "You'll have to be a bit clearer to this mere mortal, Primacron, since he doesn't understand his god very well at the moment." He said cautiously, at least trying to make light of the situation by making his irritation sound funny. He didn't know if it'd fly, but right now he didn't really know what to say.

"Mm, I thought you were smart." The god mocked. "I should be what Unicron _is_."

"Tch," He growled, baring a fang before realising what Primacron just said. "You were going to be a giant planet?" That ... was kind of a scary thought to him. Seriously, a giant Primacron was a freaky thought. Eventually after a moment though, he figured it out. "Aaah ... you wanted a Spark."

After all, they were the source of a lot of power. He knew that most of all with his line of work.

"Not just any Spark..._my_ Spark." Primacron slapped his hand down on a nearby table and his claws scratched the hell out of it. "And the power in it should be mine."

"You know..." Purgatory ventured, daring to step a little closer, "Maybe you're not as powerful as you could be ... and maybe it's because I'm a mortal, but I find your power to be incredible as it is, with or without your Spark."

"Exactly, it is because you are mortal that you don't understand!" The mortal knew he was fuelling a fire now, but he no longer cared.

"Maybe," Purgatory replied coldly, optics icy, "But I understand one thing, at least. I _like_ the level of power I've gained. It's a pity you don't." Really, what did Primacron have to complain about? He was a _god!_ So what if he didn't have all the powers of darkness? To Purgatory, he was still incredible.

Primacron moved like a snake, grabbing him and shoving his companion against the table hard, and putting his foot up on the edge of the table to pin him, yet it was like he's presenting that long leg to him. "It's not about self-loathing; it's about reclaiming what I _am_. And I nearly _did_."

The 'copter didn't struggle, but he growled, baring his fangs at Primacron, "But it doesn't stop you from hating what you are because you lost that power, does it?" And suddenly, he grabbed that leg and switched their positions, flipping Primacron so he was on his back and pinning him hard by the shoulders, one leg pressed between the god's thighs. He knew Primacron could break free. Hell, he knew the god could blow him up right now if he so chose it. But right now he didn't give two shits about that as he glared at the smaller bot under him.

"I did not lose it. It was taken." Primacron whispered icily. "But you know what insulted me more?" He flung the mortal onto the floor and whirled around to kneel on top of him. "Unicron thought I'd changed. He thought he could change me. But who takes the darkness out of Darkness? You might as well try and remove the light from Primus."

Purgatory snarled and grabbed his shoulders again, then he stopped, and smirked coldly. "Exactly. You can't change, just as much as I can't. Including this," And he pulled Primacron down, kissing him hard and growling at the same time. One thing he had accepted and he liked was that Primacron was a being who would not change. In the end they didn't really give two shits about each other... or so Purgatory thought. The only reason why he rescued Primacron in the first place was because he didn't like the idea of a god being banged up like that.... or so he tried to convince himself.

The god snarled into the kiss and dug his claws into the mortal's large shoulders, claws screeching as they pierced into his plating.

Purgatory dug his own set of claws into Primacron's back and tore, wrecking his repair job as he ripped open the pretty black armour, kissing him savagely. The pain from Primacron's claws only spurred him on as he ripped off their codpieces, grabbing that jack and tugging it harshly, all the while giving Primacron a couple of lip piercings as he bit down on his bottom lip. Anger and lust bright in his own purple optics. No matter what mood his god was in, he never failed to arouse him.

Primacron ripped parts of those panels on his shoulders clean _off_ and slammed Purgatory down again, seeming to like the pain as he scraped his teeth across the larger bot's neck, leaving marks that left no doubt who bit him.

Later on the 'copter would muse that it was probably not the wisest idea to play with a pissed off _god,_ but right now he didn't even think about it as he was slammed down, growling deeply before sinking his own fangs into Primacron's neck, biting _hard_, so much so that he left a very deep mark, all the while playing with the god's jack ... then he left it alone and shoved two fingers up that burning port, then reached over and clawed his sides next.

Primacron made a muffled sound somewhere between rage, pain and desire. Then he paused for half a second and scooted down, impaling Purgatory on his jack and his expression morphed into that of an addict taking in their favourite drug of choice.

Purgatory arched up and clawed his hand back up, straight over loose metal. Bits of it, his and Primacron's, littered the ground around them as he zapped the god as hard as he could, teeth gritted together as he thrust against him _hard,_ moving his head to Primacron's audio, "Plug me _harder_, seeker." His control was lost, he didn't give two shits. He could feel the rage from him like a delicious poison ... one that was deadly in the wrong dose.

Primacron snarled at him and plugged him as hard as he could, so hard things broke, so hard he gripped Purgatory's elbows so he wouldn't go sliding across the floor, and his eyes were murderous. He _could_ plug Purgatory to death if he wanted to, but Purgatory knew he wouldn't. Although the 'copter thought that _was_ what he was doing, because of the glorious combination of searing pain and agonizing pleasure, but he wouldn't mind dying that way!

Purgatory was probably the only mortal being who could actually half enjoy Primacron's vicious plugging. Because of his own fury he was kind of numb to some of the damage, but because he was angry and that _did_ hurt, he grabbed Primacron's elbows and shocked him as hard as he was physically able with his port spikes, saying, "Well, aren't—ugh!—you a p-pretty little bastard when you're angry?"

"Oh, I imagine." Primacron stiffened and zapped back as he overloaded hard and suddenly, as though he wasn't aware of how aroused he had been before.

The 'copter forced himself not to overload, smirking as Primacron did. "Mmm ..." And then he suddenly dug his claws into Primacron's stomach and _tore._ His claws weren't as long as Primacron's, but he did tear that metal so more filings joined the growing pile. "Aren't you horny today?" he growled as he shocked him again.

Primacron doubled over at that, and it made him pause. "No." He replied to be difficult, and went right back to pounding him. His long claws screeched across Purgatory's chest plates and then, suddenly, he impaled the doors of his Spark chamber. Not the Spark, just the chamber, as though he was testing boundaries.

Purgatory arched up in true pain and cried out, grabbing Primacron's clawed hands. "That's it..!" He rolled them over all of a sudden, pinning the god down by his _wings_. He knew they were sensitive and that's why he did it. "Want me to tear your pretty little wings apart?" As he pulled back so Primacron was out of his port, and then thrust his own jack up the smaller mech's port in a total turnabout of their previous position. _"Don't_ touch my Spark, god."

"Or what?" Primacron growled back at him, arching up with a snarl as the mortal suddenly turned the tables on him. "I-If I wanted to touch it, I _would_ have!" But it didn't seem like the god cared about the sudden change of dominance otherwise Purgatory's head would have been sliced off.

The 'copter leaned down so he was looking straight into his optics. "Because that thing only has one use, and that is coming back to haunt you for eternity when I die." And he grabbed Primacron's wings and wrenched them back slightly so the seeker's body was forced to curve up slightly, bringing their chests together. Then, he plugged Primacron _hard _against the ground, pounding him with his jack, all the while holding his wings so tightly his fingers almost dinted the sensitive metal.

The god managed a snort at that and clawed at the chamber again as if to see how far Purgatory would push the issue. "Wings can be repaired." He whispered.

In response to that, the mortal clawed the seeker's wings and dug them into several sensitive sensors he knew were there, then _wrenched,_ tearing them clean out. "Hmph." And then he rammed Primacron _hard_ into the ground again, thrusting so hard he felt something break inside that port, right when he overloaded, so the lightning ... shot straight up the god's neural network.

The god dug his claws into the 'copter's _face_ this time, his left cheek, and pulled him down to kiss him _hard._ Purgatory bit Primacron's tongue for that and then clawed his wings once more, leaving deep, deep gashes as he snarled in overload while Primacron followed the mortal to the land of pain, pleasure and heat as well. The combined heat of their bodies did more for the room than the heater.

In complete contrast to their violent behaviour, he shoved his tongue into Primacron's mouth, wanting more of that taste in the afterglow. Primacron tongue-kissed him back, viciously, and took his claws out of the 'copter's cheek to grip his arm again. Then it seemed like he had expended his rage, and he lay back, panting to dispel the excess heat.

Purgatory watched him do this, panting as well and feeling over his cheek at the deep gashes and growled a bit. He didn't say anything, but he stared at the god... then smirked. "Feel better, Primacron?'

"What do you think?" The god smirked, being a pain on purpose.

The mortal was_ not_ in the mood for that, so he slapped Primacron across the face, earning a snarl, but there was no angry force behind it. "Brat. Now look what you've done. I have to repair us _both."_

"Stop your complaining. I could have just killed you." The scary thing was, he said that completely _seriously_.

"Hmph, I've known that from the beginning." Purgatory growled and stood up, shaking himself down and bits of metal fell. He needed repairs, so he looked at Primacron before sitting down on the table that Primacron had scratched and started repairing torn armour and tattered wires, offering Primacron the tools to do the same if he wished.

Except Primacron had no visible signs of injury on him at all, though healing himself after he was already weakened from the fight and a few overloads made him collapse against the wall. "I need to rest, my energy is depleted." He looked at the energon cubes on the shelf, "And those won't help."

"What do you need other than energon? Just sleep?" As Purgatory continued to fix himself, soldering wiring back together and replacing armour, eyeing the god for a moment before turning back to what he was doing.

"Ugh!" The seeker got up, grabbed the tools and came over beside Purgatory, batting the copter's hands away as he started to perform repairs himself with the precision of a medic. He might have been a great medic if he wasn't so damned evil, and a god. Though he was harsh in his movements, nothing he did actually hurt, looking annoyed at the 'copter's lack of competence in this area. Purgatory looked over at Primacron and tensed slightly, then let the god do whatever he wanted. He knew he wasn't that brilliant at repairs—hey, he was no medic.

"Sleep restores me, yes." Primacron finally replied as he worked.

"I see." Purgatory watched as the god worked, quite curious at how good he was at that. "You're brilliant at that." He had never seen a medic do the job as quickly as the god was now.

"Experience. And who wired your left arm? I'm amazed you can even use it." The god scoffed and rewired it _again._ He actually pulled _out_ wires and made it more efficient with _less_ wiring, and the mortal closed one eye because that kind of hurt, but less wires to take damage meant less chance of the arm being rendered useless in a fight. He wadded up the wires he pulled out and tossed them to Purgatory. "Anywhere I can sleep in here?"

The 'copter caught the bundle and looked sheepish, "S'been the same for years." Then he nodded, "Where you woke up. You're welcome to sleep there. Two doors down the hall to your right from here."

Primacron got up and walked out without another word.

Purgatory watched him leave, eyeing him before wondering about what exactly had happened ... he had noticed the debris in the void that looked suspiciously similar to Primacron's armour ... but he didn't question it. So, he got up and went to the control room, moving his left arm. Wow, it was like it was new again! He looked at his hand in a bit of bewilderment before shrugging it off. Gods were weird creatures, he had decided, even though he had only met two in his life so far.

The 'copter blinked as his console beeped, then he accessed what Primacron was doing, watching. It didn't take him long to read it and his optics went wide... so that was it! Primacron could make a giant body for himself, just like Unicron could! It made an odd sort of sense to him as he watched the seeker rewrite the schematics for the program. What amazed him was how _smart_ he was ... not in the way that he didn't expect, just that he was suddenly learning so much from him, whether Primacron intended that or not. He smiled at that and his ship suddenly entered hyperspace once more, and the 'copter sat in the main control chair and watched as Primacron shut the computer off, then curled back up on the berth, burrowing into the blankets to sleep.

Ten more hours passed before Purgatory arrived at Primacron's base. He came in to land ... then went to open Primacron's room. He thought maybe four or six hours would have been enough sleep, so he fully expected Primacron to be awake when he opened the door....

But he was still curled up on his side in a ball, clutching a corner of the blanket. Funny, the blanket was dark blue, yet his dark armour made it look brighter than it was. And he looked tiny all balled up like a sow bug.

When Purgatory looked back at these memories in the near future, he would probably muse that Primacron looked pretty cute all bundled up like that. For now, he ventured over to him and put a hand on his side, shaking gently. "Oi, Primacron? We're at your base, wake up."

The god snored, but beyond that he didn't respond except to curl up even tighter.

Okay, that was odd. The mortal shrugged and then reached down, picking Primacron up, blanket and all to carry him bridal style, then proceeded to walk out with him and into the base, tapping in the security code he now knew by heart. He saw Cronus nearby and the dragon snarled, "Where was Primacron?"

"He fought Unicron." The 'copter replied, frowning at him, "I thought you would have known that."

The large mech didn't seem to like the idea of being out of the loop, and he bared his fangs at Purgatory. "How do I know you didn't hurt him or hold him hostage?"

The mortal let out a great guffaw of laughter and he snickered at Cronus, "Honestly. Do you really think that _I_ could hold him hostage and live to tell about it? Use your CPU, idiot."

The demi-god snarled but didn't attack, for once. So, he was finally growing a brain. The 'copter moved passed him and eyed the dragon over his shoulder before entering Primacron's room with a soft hiss.

He then went to lay the seeker on his berth, leaving the blanket over him. Before leaving, he turned the heating on.

* * *

Purgatory called the next day on the god's personal console, but got no reply. And then day after that… and after a week it seemed like something could be wrong, because Primacron usually answered his comm. immediately or got right back to any messages, and Purgatory knew that.

The mortal returned after a week because he was curious. He was shocked to find Primacron still asleep... how long did he need? So he pulled the blankets over Primacron's shoulders so he was covered from his feet up, then left once more.

He figured by then the god would call him when he woke up ... whenever that may be, and convinced himself that the only reason he cared was sheer curiosity.

Two weeks passed, and then three. The 'copter, to ease his own concern, ran through a scan he had done on Primacron when he had went to sleep. His body was healthy ... he was just sleeping. Was that really it? Either way, he didn't return this time, and got back to work.

A month passed and finally the 'copter deemed it worthy to give Primacron another call to check. Hey, maybe the messages auto deleted after a set time. Finally he got a response, and he saw a very stiff looking god that said hoarsely, "What?"

The 'copter blinked at him and then grinned, "Sleeping beauty finally wakes up. I had no idea you needed to sleep so long." His tone was playful considering that inwardly he was relieved and trying to hide it.

"That was a nap." Primacron replied, and the mortal was shocked at that.

"My longest sleep was a million years, but I haven't needed that in a long time. Worry if I don't wake up after a million years." The god yawned, baring just about all of his impressive sharp teeth before he clenched them shut to give his back a stretch, unaware that he was putting on quite a show.

"Right, right, I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The mortal looked up as Primacron yawned, then stretched ... and he stared. He couldn't help it when the god put himself on display like that! "Quite a set of teeth you have there."

Primacron chomped his teeth at the camera playfully, "The better to smile menacingly, my dear. And he sat back again with a smirk on his face. "Where in the universe are you? Seems like pretty far away." A little bit of static interfered briefly.

Purgatory snickered at that, "Oh, over in the Orion arm of the Milky way. Want me to come over? I'll give you a backrub. You must be stiff after that nap."

The god's expression seemed to brighten very subtly at that...or was it because he leaned back and there was a little sun coming in the window that caused the light in his eyes? Purgatory didn't know, and he put it out of his mind for now.

"Bring oil and you're welcome any time." The god grinned.

The 'copter reached around behind him and then picked up a vial with pinkish coloured oil in it. He waved it in front of the camera. "Ever tried this?"

Primacron leaned forward, "Is that...diesel? "

"Mmhmm.... I just picked it up." The mortal smirked right back.

"...get _over_ here then." The god sounded annoyed, but he was smirking right _back_.

Purgatory cackled and winked, "See you soon," then waved and ended the connection.

And the sound of his ship landing was heard about a good hour later over the god's base, as he travelled through hyperspace to get to his destination. Cronus and Oblivion seemed to be absent when the large helicopter entered the base, he noticed, since normally Oblivion ran up to greet him and Cronus was sulking around somewhere.

Primacron had all his cleaning droids out in force, though, as he saw the disks fly past. The pretty seeker was waiting in the doorway, one leg propped on the doorframe all sexy-like with a smirk on his face that plainly said he knew he looked good.

The copter grinned at him and he ran a hand along the long leg when he faced his host. "Are you trying to make me pounce you before I can even test this new oil?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe I just have no idea I have any sex appeal at all and simply enjoy lying with my legs at odd angles when people walk into my home to rape me," the god replied with a shimmy of his body against the wall.

Purgatory snorted with laughter at that and picked the god up bridal style, walking into the room before tossing the seeker onto his berth, which made said god laugh before the 'copter sat beside him. "Really? No sex appeal at all? Oh my, then I have come to the wrong place. The god I know can drive mortals to overload with a mere look, he's that slagging hot."

The god gave Purgatory that very look. "Oh, it must be old age."

"Must be. Now roll onto your stomach for me before I rape you." Purgatory said as though he was all huffy at Primacron being forgetful and old.

The god of darkness laughed at that and rolled over onto his stomach, though when he did so his laugh suddenly cut off and he stiffened as though he was in pain.

The mortal sat down on the edge of the berth and pulled out the vial. To be a royal tease, he dipped his finger into it and then wiped a line on Primacron's top lip so he could smell that oil, and you'd think you just put a line of cocaine on an addict's lip. Then the larger mech pushed his cape aside and started rubbing it into his back.

The seeker poked his tongue out to lick it off after a moment, then he grinned in delight and started to purr as his back was rubbed. Purgatory liked it when Primacron purred like that, so he kept rubbing, getting into every stiff joint and spreading it all over his back and shoulders, then his neck. "How's that feel?" he asked in regards to the new oil.

"Like liquid sex," the god purred even more and stretched as he's massaged.

"Mmm, so it's passed your judgement. I'll have to get some more of it." Purgatory started rubbing Primacron's sides and into the joints more.

"Ever tried it as lube? It creates a warming sensation...Mmmmm." Primacron groaned delightfully when Purgatory rubbed the base of his wings. The 'copter knew it was a major erogenous zone.

"No ... but I think we can try it now." As he leaned down and licked at the base of those wings, his oiled hand stroking the other wing in a massage. "Mmm, tasty stuff." He purred as he resumed massaging.

The 'copter started to smell lubricant of another sort, since Primacron's cape wasn't in the way to act like a dampener. He looked down at the god's aft before smirking, "Flip over for me and I'll rub your chest." He said while a sneaky hand went down to his aft and slapped it.

Primacron pretended to look _so_ offended by that, but he rolled over in such a way that his legs spread and landed on Purgatory's hips. "Oops." He coyly looked away. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'll leave them there though." Purgatory moved his hands down and started rubbing the sensors around his chest plates and down to his stomach. The slight movement looked like the copter was humping him in that position.

The seeker had a huge smirk on his face as he looked up at his companion and squirmed at that delightful treatment. He was the one that started to do a little humping and the 'copter could tell he was getting really aroused now. "You have talented hands."

"Why, thank you. I must admit I have never masturbated quite as well as I can now after you fixed my arm." As he rubbed over the god's stomach and down to his crotch, then flicked the codpiece off. "Uh oh, you have a leak. Better let me check it out."

"Oh, that area gives me problems all the time. It's prone to leakage around helicopters. So, Doctor Purgatory, diagnose me. What's the best fix?"

"It involves a jack. And electricity, and several minutes of pleasure." He winked. "Sound good to you, my god?"

"Are you _sure_ that will solve this leak issue? It reoccurs often." The god was grinning like a fiend now.

"Well, it's one of those things that can only have a temporary fix, you see. Especially for someone as sexy as yourself." Purgatory started fondling the god's port.

"Well, I hope that--OOH!" The smaller mech was caught by surprise, though delightfully so, and he writhed when two large fingers slipped up the opening.

"Mmmm?" Purgatory wiggled his fingers around. "Hope for what, gorgeous?"

"I—hope that—you can continue to—ooh—treat this issue..." the god gasped when Purgatory found his sweet spot up inside.

Purgatory rubbed the tip of his finger in a circular motion on that little ball, "Mmm, I'll continue to treat it as long as you're still leaking, Primacron." And he teased his port some more before pulling his fingers out, licking them slowly, tasting the lube and looking straight at Primacron as he did it.

The god sat up and yanked the mortal down, kissing him somewhat violently. "Mmm, then we should begin treatment immediately." He growled a little, "I'll enjoy the side effects."

"Mmmm ... and I'll improve my medical skills." Purgatory grasped Primacron's hip and angled him slightly up, thrusting inside with a growl of his own ... then staying still. "On second thought ... I'm not as good as you at being a medic, shouldn't you be instructing me?" He _smirked_, and zapped him for the hell of it.

The god laughed at that and nimbly sat up by using his abdominal tensors and hips, and he held on to Purgatory once he had his full weight resting on his jack to meet the 'copter's eyes. "I do believe you're supposed to rape me now."

Gees, didn't Primacron realise how much that turned him on to see Primacron get all flexible? "I believe I am." And then moved to press the smaller bot into the wall, holding him by the hips as he pounded him into that wall, hard and fast. It would be a long time before they understood the art of slow sex. And it's extra messy with that diesel lube, which mixed into Primacron's coppery smell.

"Mm, _harder_." The seeker bit the mortal's bottom lip so hard he punctured holes in it. The god dug his claws into Purgatory's large shoulders, and he took the abuse...but this time his left arm didn't fail as easily.

The 'copter growled and drew back a little ... before _slamming _Primacron into the wall. He had a fair amount of strength in those arms of his ... then he did a little move with his hips that moved in a circular motion, basically brushing all the sensors inside that port with the motion. "Hard enough f-for you?" He growled before slamming him against the wall again.

The god jerked his head back and snarled in pleasure, then he moved his hips so he met Purgatory's thrusts. Oh, that little swirl felt amazing, and the 'copter knew how good it felt for his god because Primacron was tense, then he attacked his mouth with a deep kiss. Funny how they seemed to kiss a lot more than when they first met... The mortal smirked and kept up the motion of that hip- swirl he just did for the fun of it. Hey, trying new things made sex even better.... He had noticed they had increased kissing ... but thought nothing of it. He _liked _kissing Primacron as he continued to plug him, dinting the wall.

The god angled his hips to swirl in the opposite direction, to make even _more_ friction, and oh gods, he made sounds that sounded like murder--and probably would be in any other context.

It felt amazing for Purgatory since plugging a bot stroked his sweet spot on his jack ... hence why he liked to thrust. When he did it, it stimulated him in ways that simply standing still and sparking with ports wasn't exciting to him, really... So he moaned, arching his back, and plugged him harder...

Primacron twisted Purgatory's head violently to the side and sucked on one of his ear finials, trying to keep himself on the edge so they could overload together. He was close...there were sparks and lube flying _everywhere._

"A-aah, P-Prima--AH!" Purgatory gasped as his sensitive ear finials were sucked on and then overloaded hard with a loud cry. Gees, he had really only come here to massage him...ah well, he gave him a port massage too. The god smirked and followed him into overload, snarling right in his audio.

"Purgatory..." He growled loudly and bit down while they both rode out the waves of pleasure.

"P-Primacron..." Purgatory mumbled as he held him pressed to the wall, panting hard from such an overload. "A-and to," he gasped, "think ... I only came here t-to rub your back..."

The god grinned and laid his head on the 'copter's shoulder, wiggling his aft in the dent they made. "You did, just from the inside."

"Mmm, port massage. Did I deliver an affective treatment?" Lubricant dripped onto the bed below them, a slow _'pat, pat'_ sound on the berth. It made him snicker as he licked Primacron's neck.

"I'm relaxed, aren't I?" The god laughed, and it was a real laugh and not his smarmy little snicker, but even then it was still a chilling sound.

"Good point." Purgatory sucked on his neck instead, finally sitting on the berth in their own lubricant.

Primacron dipped his fingers in the mix of diesel and sex juice and rubbed the mortal's back with it.

"Hey!" He chuckled but leaned into the massage, "I'm going to go home smelling of your port. Are you staking a claim on me?"

"Mmmm, perhaps." The seeker wiped some of his lubricant on his companion's face and laughed, "I like it when everybody knows we just had better sex than they ever will."

Purgatory took the finger in his mouth and sucked on it. "Good point." He nipped one of those long claws with no fear at all. He would never really fear Primacron ... not like Cronus or Unicron, anyway. "Bath?" he asked as he let go of the finger. "Or shall we stay like this?"

Primacron looked like he was pondering it. He even looked up at the ceiling in a good imitation of someone trying to weigh a really important decision. "You decide. My circuits are too fried for such an important life-choice."

The mortal laughed at that and then disconnected, picking Primacron up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Bath. I have a scented soap you'll love."

"Oh?" The god gave the 'copter a good smack on the aft for that comment and his actions.

"Mm—hey!" Purgatory spanked Primacron right back and then cheekily scratched in his name in Ancient letters on his aft! They'd heal over, of course, but it was amusing to him. "Much better."

The god snickered and then reached down with a claw to write _'Primacron's jack goes here'_ right over the 'copter's port. Then he pointed to the mirror when they pass it so the mortal saw it!

Purgatory cracked up laughing at that. "I'm going to leave that there." And he scratched on Primacron's aft around his name,_ 'Primacron loves 'copter jack'_

The god _cackled_ and wiggled his aft in Purgatory's hands as they reached the bathroom. A flick of Primacron's mind had the hot water running to fill the marble tub, and the 'copter just appreciated the little godly things that his partner in crime could do.

"Mmm, nice." Purgatory un-subspaced a bottle of soap and upturned it in the bath to squirt out a black fluid. It looked horrid ... but the smell it radiated around the room was very similar to the smell of sex. Except it was more like liquid desire, and the larger mech loved it.

"Ammonia … Mmmm, I think I like you a little more now." The god jumped off Purgatory's shoulders to swirl his fingers in the hot water as well as shutting off the faucet.

"Oooh?" Purgatory subspaced the bottle. "Mmm, glad you like it," he bowed to Primacron, making a sweeping gesture, "After you, my god."

Primacron grinned and nipped the 'copter's nose before he slid in without hardly causing a ripple.

"....is there anything you can't do that makes you look completely rape-able?" he asked he stepped into the bath as well, trying not to splash, but he didn't have the seeker grace all seekers were blessed with. Mind you, he wasn't clumsy ... just not as graceful.

"I don't know." The god shrugged, "Must be the perks of being a plane." He smiled almost sweetly and wiped some of the ammonia soap on his lips so they turned shiny.

Purg leaned forward and licked it off, "I suppose one of us has to be the graceful one." Inwardly, he wondered if Primacron danced. He knew all seekers did but ... as he sat in the water, he decided to ask. "Do you dance?"

"I might. But you know I hate most music..."

"Mm, indeed." He remembered Primacron saying that. "What about when you destroy? Do you dance then? The screams of people dying must be like music to you, right?"

Primacron crinkled his nose up. "Screams have no rhythm. But give me a pole on Beltane and tie your jaw shut...and you might enjoy it." He grinned and rubbed more soap on himself.

Purgatory leaned on his elbow on the edge of the bath and smirked at him, resting his head on his hand. "I'll keep that in mind." He rubbed some of the soap on himself as well. "You poll-dancing? I think I might just die."

"When people see it on Beltane, they tend to."

"Really? Death by overload?"

"And a little mental suggestion. Weak mechs are so easy to control. And whoever has the control has the power." The god flicked some suds at the mortal.

Purgatory blocked them with his arm with a chuckle, "Oh? What kind of suggestion? That they dare to lay their hands on you?" As he reached up and took Primacron around the waist, drawing him into his lap just to prove that there was no way he was weak.

"More like I play on their desire." Primacron showed Purgatory what he meant by rubbing his hand along the wall and it felt like a physical caress.

"Whoa..." Purgatory looked at Primacron in some shock. "That ... is a cool trick. Mind if you showed me in public one day what you do to people?"

"I'd be glad to." The god smiled in a way that spoke of many good things to come.

The mortal grinned at that, "Can't wait to see it."


	12. The mortal's deal

**12 – The mortal's deal**

_Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do_

Frankie J – How to Deal

**

* * *

**

Purgatory was doing some work in his base, looking up at the screen with his arms folded and a frown on his face. He had been working on clone technology for a long time, but it still wasn't right. He still had to false impregnate the female Sparks in order to produce sentient blanks ... what was missing?

The splitting of Sparks was a tricky process which involved charging the Spark to almost breaking point, and then splitting it apart in a split second and then wrapping them in protons so they formed a new Spark. But the 'copter didn't like the idea of false impregnation to create clones. There had to be another way to do it painlessly... but what it was, he had yet to find out. But it frustrated him because he felt like he was so close... just one little thing that would make it possible.

So the large mech stood there, deep in thought while his workers around him kept going. Flatline approached the 'copter and talked to him for a few minutes before Purgatory turned back to the view screen.

Eventually he realised that he could glare at the screen all he wanted and it wouldn't change anything, so he sighed and stretched his arms over his head with a grinding noise before turning around and heading out to go and get a drink. But he was stopped in his tracks when his alarm systems picked up an unknown energy signature, so he went to investigate.

Purgatory searched for the source and looked at the pictures his camera had taken. Oh _shit!_ How did Oblivion get in here?! The 'copter growled and looked to see where he was now, and he snarled at the _stupidity_ of the kid when he found him in the waste room, which contained an acid pit to get rid of dead bodies. So, the 'copter ran towards that room and the door slammed open as Oblivion reached out to touch the fluid, but before the youngling could, one of the bodies dropped, splashing his face with a few drops. The child let out a horrible scream and put his hands on the small but painful wounds. He tried to turn away from the fluid, but stepped on another slick piece of metal. He started to lose his balance before Purgatory caught him by the wing and pulled him back, carrying the youngling out of the room and straight to the medbay, where the mortal shoved the crying youngling on the table, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Oblivion?!"

The child was crying a little, coughing from the fumes getting into his intakes.

Purgatory growled and got Flatline to look at him, and the medic put a mask over his face to get the fumes out, but he didn't tend to the acid wounds other than putting a cleanser on it to get rid of the spread.

Oblivion tried to bury his face against Purgatory, but the 'copter didn't allow it because he was so angry. "I followed you... I wanted to pl-play!"

"Look, my base is _not_ a playroom." Purgatory snarled, and when Flatline was finished, he shooed the medic out and then looked down at Oblivion angrily, "You walked into possibly the most dangerous room in my base, without even knowing the warning signs! What if you had've walked into a _nuclear reactor?_ You need to learn to read, study and increase your knowledge of life before you wander, alright?"

Oblivion met his optics, tears still trickling down his face. He nodded, and then glanced over Purgatory's shoulder at something behind him.

Purgatory gave him a cloth to wipe his eyes as he tried to calm his temper and then turned around to where Oblivion was looking, but he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blast of fire.

The 'copter didn't have time to react as he was smacked back into the wall by the fire, the blast melting his chest armour. That _hurt_, and as he fell down, holding his chest, he looked up to see a very angry Cronus and _snarled,_ "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as he pulled out his sword, the blade bursting into flame.

The dragon grabbed the sword by the blade and wrenched it away. There was a strange power in him, a sort of madness that Purgatory could see in his eyes. Cronus turned the blade around and stabbed, hitting the mortal in the shoulder. Purgatory snarled again and kicked up hard, getting the large mech in the groin as he wrenched the blade out, extending the one in his arm and stabbing the demi god as hard as he could in the chest, at least hoping to dint the metal if he couldn't shatter his Spark like he had done to so many others...

The blade sunk in a few inches, driven in deeper by Cronus momentum. Cronus claws sliced across Purgatory's throat, knocking him over. Cronus lifted his hand to take the 'copter's head off when a small dark shape moved between the two.

"Master, stop! Purgatory didn't harm me! Don't hurt him anymore!" Oblivion cried.

Purgatory fell back on the floor, clutching his throat as he coughed up some energon. That had not felt very good... thankfully Cronus' claws had not done vital damage, but he would need repairs... "Ugh, stupid dragon..." he growled as he looked up. "What the slag is your problem?!"

Cronus ignored Purgatory as Oblivion explained what happened. The youngling sat next to his uncle and set his head in his lap. The child tried to stop the bleeding with the cloth Purgatory had given him as he sobbed.

The 'copter pushed the child back gently before holding his throat, glaring daggers at Cronus. "Can't you make sure Oblivion doesn't run into a slagging _acid pit?!_ What kind of mother are you? Or are you so intent on teaching him about sex toys that you failed to teach him to _read?"_

"I won't even give that a dignified answer, you slagheap!" Cronus grabbed Oblivion by the arm and pulled him close, checking the wounds. Then the dragon turned and warped with Oblivion, even as the youngling stared at Purgatory, begging for forgiveness.

"Tch." Purgatory growled and got up. "Flatline, get in here."

"What is it?" the medic peeked in, surveying the dint in the wall and Purgatory's damage. "What the slag happe—"

"Just shut up and fix me before I can't talk!" Purgatory snarled and laid down for the medic to repair the damage.

"Gees, you've gotten yourself into some trouble since you started hanging around with that Primacron fellow." Flatline commented, fixing up the hole in the 'copter's throat.

"It's not _him;_ it's his stupid pet dragon that is the problem!" Purgatory snarled but winced as the wiring in his throat was fixed up, then the panelling.

"Well you know what the silly organic legends say; the princess always needs a dragon to defend her." The medic snickered.

Purgatory stared at him dumbly for a moment before pulling a face, "Primacron... is a _mech, _Flatline."

Which caused the medic to laugh very hard, "I was talking about Oblivion!"

The 'copter growled as his medic laughed and he kicked him in the aft, telling him to get out. Purgatory then offlined himself when the repairs had finished. Then he felt a poke, and Oblivion nearly got his finger taken off when he jolted up and thrust out with his arm blade. The 'copter whirled around before he spotted Oblivion. ".... Do _not_ sneak up on me in my sleep ever again."

"Sorry, Uncle Purgatory..." Oblivion had some light rust stains on his cheek where he had been crying. He handed Purgatory an energon cube mixed with edible crystals. Well, really he'd put in so many crystals the energon just filled the gaps.

The 'copter slowly took the cube and eyed him as he smelled it, then sipped it. It wouldn't be unlike Cronus to plan something as sick as have Oblivion pass along poison to him, at least in his mind. "You shouldn't be back in my base, brat." He growled as he drank the cube, determining it safe, munching the crystals.

"The red bot let me..."

"He probably thought you were a femme." Purgatory smirked, then remembered the comment from earlier, and his face faltered, "scratch that, he _definitely _thinks you're a femme."

"I'm not a femme! I'm mechly, like you." Oblivion settled down and said softly, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble. And Master wants to speak with you."

"_Sure_ you are." Purgatory smirked and reached down, picking Oblivion up to sit in his lap. He frowned at the mention of Cronus, "Tell him to go slag himself. And that you should call him 'mother' unless he has a good excuse for you to be calling him 'master'."

"But he's my master, just like Primacron is his master."

"He's your _mother,_ brat. Therefore you should address him as such."

"Why doesn't he call Primacron 'mother'?" Oblivion asked.

"Because Cronus was built by him, not born. Big difference." Purgatory explained as he leaned back on his hands. "You were _born_ from Cronus, thus he is your mother and you're his son."

Oblivion looked like he was thinking about that for a minute, then he looked at Purgatory. "Are you Cronus' mother?"

The mortal cracked up laughing at that and patted Oblivion's head. "Y-You're a classic. No, Cronus came—" He thought about that for a moment. Where _had_ Cronus come from? The 'copter knew he had a Spark, but as far as he knew, the only way one was able to get a hold of a Spark was from birth, Primus, or cloning. He made a mental note to ask Primacron about this one day and then turned his attention back to Oblivion, "Er, I dunno. But he's Primacron's creation, so he was the only one who had a hand in his life being born."

"Why don't you have a Sparkling?" Oblivion wondered, tilting his head a little. "You're a good uncle. You'd make a good master or sire."

"Kids aren't really my scene, Oblivion." Purgatory replied to him, "You're the first child I've seen in a very long time, and even then I've never really interacted with a child before. Most of what I've done with you has been instinct and what I learned from the past."

Oblivion stared at his uncle's chest for a moment before he poked it lightly. "Where's the Sparkling come out?"

"You just poked it." Purgatory said, holding his chest. It had been freshly repaired and therefore was sensitive at the moment. "Sparklings come from another person's Spark, or Primus."

"Oh. I want one." The child smiled.

The 'copter laughed at that, "Maybe someday kid. Someday."

"Will you bond with me?" Oblivion asked all of a sudden.

Purgatory laughed so hard at that he almost tipped over and put Oblivion back down on the ground so he could stand up, "Look, I'm not one for the whole bonded thing, but that's something done between people who love each other in a different way that you love your sire or master, alright?"

"Okay." Oblivion hopped down and walked out with a melodramatic sigh then went back through the warp gate.

Purgatory shook his head at Oblivion's antics and then set the warp gate up so no one could warp from Primacron's base into his, and would have to arrive by ship. He then went to fetch his sword that Cronus had left behind, growling at the scratch marks on it. Then he noticed the huge dent in the wall and grumbled, grabbing a large magnet and using that to pull the wall back into shape.

Once that was done, Purgatory went to his private lounge room and got himself a boiling hot fireball to down. As he sipped it, his comm-link rang and he answered it without thinking. A deep voice echoed from it.

"_Purgatory."_

"_What do you want, slagger?"_ The mortal snarled before rudely shutting off the connection. He was not in the mood.

"**Look, either answer the fucking comm-link or I won't apologise for being wrong!" **The god sent telepathically into his head.

Purgatory paused for a moment, then grumbled inwardly to himself as he turned it back on. _"Fine, so what do you want then? Other to admit that you're a moron?"_

There was a snarl over the comlink, _"I said I was _wrong_. Don't push it, slimepit."_

"_Whatever."_ Purgatory growled back. _"So what do you want?"_

"_Thank you for saving Oblivion's life. I'm in your debt, even if I don't want to be. What do I have to do?"_

The 'copter blinked at that. So this god had a scant bit of honour after all? Hmph. So be it. _"Fine, that's simple. Make no more attempts on either mine or Primacron's life and we call it square. Not that Primacron needs protection, however, and as much as I hate to admit it; you're stronger than me. Deal?"_

"_Deal." _The god's voice sounded relaxed.

"_Hmph. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_ He shut off the comm-link.

Cronus didn't call him back.


	13. Departed

**13 – Departed**__

And I seem to think  
That you were once here with me  
Could be I was wrong  
You were moving on 

Lostprophets – Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja

* * *

Purgatory wished he had never got up that morning.

Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. A femme had self destructed when she was captured, killing four of his some of his best workers. Not only that, but he had had three Sparks _die_ on him while performing experiments. The base was in chaos, and he had to deal with incompetent workers who couldn't tell the difference between an energon fire extinguisher and a chemical fire extinguisher.

Needless to say, when Purgatory slammed the door to his room, everyone in the base knew they had better not bother him. Right now all the 'copter wanted to do was get royally wasted, so he started mixing up a _very_ strong fireball to do just that.

Suddenly his console activated with an incoming call and he jolted up _just _as he was about to sip his drink... and he shattered it in his hand. Gods, what _else_ could go wrong today?! Now he was being denied getting thoroughly pissed too?

"_I hate being abandoned."_ A familiar voice came out of the speakers as Purgatory almost stabbed the screen, but that made him stop. The voice was familiar, but he didn't know Primacron slurred. _"I hate it, hate it, hate... hate... hate..."_

_"Primacron, I'm _not _in the mood. Leave me alone."_

A drink sloshed audibly through the comm-link and the 'copter suddenly wondered how many Primacron had drank. _"Who plugged you and made you the god here, mortal?"_ his words slurred so bad that Purgatory had a lot of trouble understanding him. But what shocked him a little was that it was the first time he had heard the seeker swear. _"Cronus left. Slagging plugger _left _and you're complaining about me pissing off?"_

So, the god was royally plastered. But Purgatory was still a bit too pissed off to take in the news that Cronus had left. Honestly, who cared about the stupid dragon god and his soon-to-be slut of a son? _"Considering that stupid dragon wanted to kill you and such, I don't see why you care that he's gone. Now will you excuse me? I would like to get thoroughly drunk off my slagging face."_

The god laughed, _"C'mon over here and lets plaster each other then, plug-face. Let's drown our sorrows in mutual misery and debauchery until we wake up tomorrow without a single memory of a terrible yesterday."_

_"Fine."_ Purgatory growled, muttering about stupid seekers and why the hell he tolerated Primacron calling him when normally he liked to get into drunken rages alone. _"Be there in an hour."_ And he rudely shut off the comm-link. He didn't even bother bringing over something this time; normally he would bring some toys or maybe a new food to try, or maybe a recipe to make for them both to indulge in. But this time he simply got in his ship, typed in the coordinates, sat back in his chair and fumed at the nerve of Primacron delaying his drinking time. And why the slag did he agree to this? Bah. He didn't give two shits at the moment, nor did he consider that maybe drinking with Primacron wouldn't be so bad after all. But when the 'copter got angry, he didn't consider all of the possibilities like he normally did when he wasn't upset.

Purgatory landed his ship and walked out, typed in his code on the front door's security pad before he walked into the base, almost mechanical in his movements. He entered the room with the bar and spotted Primacron staggering around the room like a drunken fool, a drink waiting for him on the bar top.

"Sit down before you fall over." Purgatory growled at him in his way of saying hello before he sat down himself, picking up the very dark drink on the bar and taking a gulp.

His optics nearly popped out of his head when he tasted the almost fiery strong black energon. He looked down at it and drank some more!

"Lighten _up_, anger gives one wrinkles like me." Clearly the seeker was very drunk for him to say that, the mortal thought to himself as Primacron snickered and drifted back to the bar, openly eyeing Purgatory while he fooled with the end of his own cape. He was acting like a total, blithering idiot that was nothing like the dignified god he normally was.

"Why so angry today?" The god slurred.

The mortal snorted and he was getting very drunk very fast from that potent drink. "_Everything_ that could have gone wrong today did. Sparks died, workers died, now I've gotta replace 'em." He slammed the half empty drink down on the bar top and glared at Primacron, fangs bared, "And that takes time and I do not like having my time wasted." He went back to his drink with a huff.

The god leaned over and rubbed Purgatory's knee with his claws, scraping it up a bit carelessly. "Control of the situation slipped from your grasp... it's the ugliest feeling in the universe, losing control. Except when I overload..." It seemed that the smaller mech realised this wasn't cheering his companion up at all, so he said more seriously, "Look under the western graveyard on Cybertron--under a white mausoleum is a gathering place for Primacronian's. Some are looking for work, y'know...dirty work like yours."

Purgatory looked at the god and eyed him, drunk enough to start feeling warm and buzzed, but not enough to not notice little things like how different Primacron was when drunk. Eh, he would think more on it when he woke up in the morning, if he remembered. The mortal nodded, "I'll do that. Right now? I want to get as wasted as you are. Why the bugger are you this drunk anyway?"

He had totally forgotten what the god had said back at his base because blind anger often made him block out words, and the energon as well. He had not even really registered completely that Cronus and Oblivion were gone.

Primacron didn't seem to mind repeating himself in his drunken state, or maybe the god didn't remember telling him, either. "Notice the lack of dragon and his snivelling child? He's gone. I'm alone. I hate it...I _hate_ him for leaving." The god grumbled and hid his face in his palm like he couldn't stand the lights in the room. "I suspect they went on to Unicron, and he's difficult to track. Mmh."

"Uugh, who gives a slag about that stupid dragon and his little brat?" The 'copter sneered and drank the rest of his drink, now nicely toasted. He was even starting to slur, "Uuuugh, being alone sucks. I'm sorda not alone, yet I'm alone. S'weird isn't it?" He poured himself another drink and splattered half of it on the bench.

"Did those Sparks splatter when they died, or were they disappointing fizzles?" Primacron asked with a rather scary mellow grin on his face.

"They went BOOM!" Purgatory said dramatically, complete with hand movements to describe an explosion in motion.

The god gawked and then cracked up laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world. "Boom! Oh yes, I like that sound..."

"Mmm, booooooooom, it went." Purgatory said, totally slurring the boom sound so it sounded pretty stupid from an outsider, but accurate to him. He drank whatever he had poured out and it was raw diesel, so he tilted his head back and drank the lot down.

The god snorted repeatedly in laugher and then flopped against Purgatory's chest, leaning on him as if he couldn't stand up on his own, and the 'copter almost fell off his chair from the sudden extra weight. "You have old plasma on you." He sucked it off clumsily, and then he reached up to scratch his face and shattered his _own_ _optic_ with his fingers. "Half of you just disappeared. Stop that."

"Heeeeeeeey, your optic went black. Whatcha do that for?" Purgatory mumbled. The mortal picked up some oil truffles ... or what he thought was oil truffles and tried to feed the god, but ended up splattering a rust cookie all over his face. "...why's your face rusting?"

Primacron scraped the cookie off with the hand that was still stuck partly in his optic socket, and he pulled out wires, energon dribbling from the wound he had just yanked open. And he didn't even realize it, by the looks of things. "S'rust cookie, you moron." He sat back and looked over at the corridor where Cronus usually stormed in from and sighed, and then he winced. "My face hurts."

"Duh, you got a black eye." The mortal slurred and grabbed some more bottles of things and poured about five chemicals into his glass, stirring it with his finger. Little did he know he had combined turpentine, dry ice, oil, energon and diesel in the one glass and it turned a sludgy brown colour. Oh, he'd be throwing up _badly _in the morning as he knocked back his new drink.

"Want some?" Purgatory offered to his companion. Primacron pulled a face and refused. The god held the side of his face that obviously hurt and said, "Mmh... alone... I loathe it, hate it, detest it, lament it... and it's all I've known."

"S'why I has workers, ya see. And ugh..." He tossed the drink he made into a wall and gagged, "That is yucky. I want something nicer." And he put his head in Primacron's lap and pulled off his codpiece with his teeth, "Mmm, this looks better." And he started sucking him right there and then.

Purgatory didn't notice Primacron stuff a napkin in the socket of his fragged eye as the god dug both hands into the sides of Purgatory's head, and then started to thrust up into his mouth. "Ohhhhhh... slag," he growled.

"Mmmghpthdhg." The 'copter mumbled in drunk speak for 'stop moving!', so he had the sense of mind to hold the god's hips and suck harder, scraping his teeth a little before sucking more, "mmmgh..." _'Tasty rust stick.'_ He mumbled in his head.

Primacron overloaded all of a sudden and spilt lube all over the mortal's his chin. The 'copter moved his mouth down to lap up the dripping lube, making a content sound_, "Mmmm, I'm ...I'ma gonna call this a Primacron. Yeah, a Primacron."_ He licked his lips and pulled back.

Primacron stood up suddenly and knocked the larger mech off his stool, then got down between Purgatory's legs to shove his tongue up the spiked port, which was unusual because Primacron usually attacked the mortal's jack, not his port, with his mouth.

The 'copter fell back with a huge crash and sort of whined, "I've fallen, _I've fallen!..._ and I can't get back up. Ooooiii, Primacron, help meeeee---.... oooh, that feels nice." He mumbled and put his legs up in the air before folding them. Primacron would taste a spicy flavour with a hint of sweetness, sort of like turpentine. Purgatory had tasted his own lubricant before, out of curiosity, and found he liked the flavour.

The god continued to lick so it was clear he was enjoying the taste. "Mmm...tasthtes lahk lum."

The 'copter understood that to mean 'tastes like yum.'

Purgatory moaned _way_ louder than he usually would at simply having a blowjob right off the bat, "Hey, heeeeeeeeeeeeeey... Primacron? I think I like you. Yeah. you'rereallysexyyouknowthat?" As he wiggled his aft a bit to get more tongue.

The god grabbed the 'copter's jack and started stroking it in opposite timing of his thrusting tongue--pulling up as he's going in and stroking down as he's pulling out. But sometimes he reversed the movements without warning. The 'copter he moaned like a little slut because drunk or not, he could feel the pleasure and he was enjoying it... just a bit less than he would be if he was sober.

"**Bet your slagging aft I am."** Purgatory noticed even in his drunk state that Primacron's voice slurred, but his telepathy was still clear.

"Uuuugh, you... mmmmgh, would look soooooo sexy if you danced." Purgatory had not a _clue_ what he was babbling on about now.

The god froze and stopped right there. He sat back, frowning at him, as though it was not something he wanted hear in that moment, drunk or not.

Purgatory blinked a bit when the pleasure stopped and he wasn't even aware that he had pissed the god off. So he looked up and looked, then flopped back against the ground. "M' horny ... I think."

Primacron folded his arms and pouted at the mortal on the ground, then stood up so he could stand over him, then spoke slowly, taking care to pronounce the words clearly. "I hate music."

"Mmm don't need music ta dance." The mortal mumbled, rolling onto his side and after three tries he finally sat up, "All different kindsa dancin'... lap dances don't need music, silly."

"Hmph! Cronus is gone." Primacron changed the subject, although the 'copter didn't really care. "He's slagging _gone_. After all I provide he abandons me. The fool… so _weak_!" The god suddenly kicked over a stool, barely missing Purgatory's head with it. "FOOL!"

The 'copter ducked and flopped over in the process on his side. "Ouch." He grumbled and pushed himself back up. "You don't need ta worry. I won't leave you, my god." He looked at the seeker a little more steadily and repeated himself, "M' wont leave you."

Those words seemed to calm the god down, but he glared over at him as though he was considering something. But all of a sudden he leaned over and purged _hard_ all over his own feet. And then he saw what he did and had a second wave all over the stool he knocked over.

"Ewwww..." Purg wrinkled his nose at the god, "Since when does vomit glow?" And then he wobbled where he sat, "Ugh.... think I'm gonna.... BLEAGH!" He leaned over and threw up himself, a huge puddle forming in front of him. He pulled a disgusted face at the mess and Primacron vomited a third time, as though the vomiting was contagious. The cleaning drones came in and started to clean up the mess and then the god said quietly, "You... won't leave?"

"Why'd I do that?" Purgatory asked, and the mortal felt and looked a bit tired now. "M'got no reason to leave ya. You're .... someone I like a lot." And he smiled a bit at him and laughed at nothing, "heh, heh, besides, never liked Cronus much anyway. He was a stupid dragon bot..."

The god didn't move until his feet were clean of the vomit. His eye must _really_ hurt now, and his face showed it more than he'd let it while sober. "Stupid is the only constant company I had besides that brat of his. Hmph. Cowards..."

Purgatory tried to get up and wobbled a bit before standing completely. "I wouldn't worry 'bout it. You've got much better company with your worshipers n' me... if ya want me." And he walked over to kiss him but slipped on nothing. He crashed into the god and fell hard on top of him.

"Mmm, like you..." Purgatory mumbled, half asleep.

It was a good thing the god could handle weight like his or he'd be a dead mech. The seeker seemed to realise that the 'copter was in no shape to move, so he hauled him up over his shoulder--like an ant with an elephant almost--and carried him to his quarters where the seeker dumped him on the circular, cushioned berth.

Purgatory snored away where he landed on his side, and mumbled, "_Vos sumus ingurgito...._" In his sleep, but that was all he said. In standard Cybertronian, it translated to 'you are gorgeous.'

In his dozing state, the 'copter felt Primacron curl up next to him and then start to bring him pleasure somehow. He didn't know if it was in his dreams or if it was real, but when he finally drifted into a real sleep, he was one content mortal.

* * *

Purgatory woke up late in the morning and immediately shut off his optics with a groan of pain. He tried to roll over but found someone clinging to him so he didn't bother, and he muttered several choice swear words in his mind before opening his optics....

And he almost had a Spark failure when he saw the state of the optics of the bot next to him.

Purgatory shook the god's shoulder, "Primacron, wake up!" He hissed.

The god slapped his hand away and turned over, facedown, all kinds of disgusting muck leaking out of that eye socket now that it had festered all night.

The 'copter poked the seeker's back urgently. "Primacron!" he hissed.

"Face hurts," the smaller bot mumbled groggily.

"Yeah, cause your eye is busted and leaking all kinds of muck."

".....w-what?!" Primacron sat up so fast it almost made Purgatory dizzy to watch, and from the way Primacron gripped his own head, he must have felt the same way.

"Your. Eye. Is. _Fragged_." Purgatory said, gawking at it. "What the heck did we do last night?!" He rubbed his own head and tried not to output.

"...I was hoping you'd know. And you're in my bed, so it can't be too awful." The seeker tried to rub the eye and he winced visibly.

"Sex is the least of my problems." Purgatory grumbled, "I feel like I drank sludge. Excuse me." He got up and went into the god's bathroom and checked to see if he could soundproof it. But when he found he couldn't, he simply leaned over the waste receptacle and vomited up everything he had drank the previous night.

The mortal made sure the vomit was gone and then washed his face, putting his hands on the basin and sighing. Ugh, he felt like crap and he hated feeling like crap. Ah well... there wasn't much he could do about it except sleep it off. He walked out and rubbed his head some more, "I'm gonna make some Hair of the Dog. Want one too?"

"Cube of high grade. Nothing added." The god peeked at the mirror above his berth to inspect the damage done to his face and pulled an irritated expression at his reflection. "Great." He grumbled.

Meanwhile, Purgatory went to get them both a drink and came back several minutes later, looking slightly better. He passed the cube to Primacron and sat down on the bed with his own, drinking it, "Will your optic heal?"

"Without repairs?" Primacron took the drink and sipped it slowly, "It's quicker to repair it. And in this state..." he held up a shaking hand, "...I don't dare attempt it."

"I'd probably butcher you worse, unless you want to guide me?" Purgatory could do _some_ repairs, except for really complicated procedures, with guidance, but he didn't know if he could repair an optic. He sipped his drink a bit more to try and wake up and stop the pounding in his head.

The seeker leaned closer, "First off, just tell me if there's any glass still inside. We will go from there."

"Okay." He leaned closer and peered into the socket, and spotted a shard. "One shard."

"Get it out. It's what _hurts_." Primacron grumbled.

"O-okay." Purgatory said and grabbed a pair of tweezers sitting on the top of the bedside table often used for getting out bits of stuff from between claws. Ah, it'd do. He reached in, holding the god's head with his other hand as he plucked the shard out like getting out an eyelash from a human's eye and placed it down on the bedside table. Primacron relaxed immediately once it was pulled out.

"So what now?" The mortal asked as he sat back.

Primacron un-subspaced his medical tools for minor repairs and there were supplies for new optics inside. The first thing Primacron did was literally rip away the broken glass still covering the socket with barely a flinch. "You need to weld a new glass cover over the eyeball."

The mortal nodded, "Alright." He took the tools as Primacron handed them to him and pressed the new optic plate to his eye, and took the welder, then began to weld the glass on as carefully as he could, even though the bright light of the welder hurt his head.

Primacron sat perfectly still throughout the whole thing, and strangely this activity forced them to look into each other's eyes... but Primacron didn't even try to look elsewhere. It would just make the situation more awkward, and the mortal knew it.

"You're good with your hands." The smaller mech said softly.

Purgatory stopped welding for a moment to inspect what he had done to make sure he was doing it right, and smiled a little, "Thank you." Then he returned to welding. Because he was concentrating so hard on what he was doing, he barely noticed that they were looking straight at each other.

Somehow, during the time that the 'copter had got three quarters of the way around the socket, the seeker's long hand ended up cupping the side of the mortal's face, his claws dangerously close to his eye. It almost felt like a warning _not_ to mess up, but Purgatory dismissed it because it was merely the length of the god's fingers that caused them to fall in that spot.

"I apologize for anything embarrassing I may have done to you last night. Let's hope neither of us remember it as the day wears on. And if we do, shall we not speak on it?"

Purgatory finished the last dot just as Primacron spoke, and it caused him to jump a little since he had been so deep in concentration that the sudden voice was a shock.

"Oh, yeah." He looked sheepish, "To be honest? I've had my fair share of embarrassing moments while plastered when I was a lot younger. Kinda used to it." He set the tools aside, "There, test your eye?"

Primacron lit it and ran a few tests, then smiled. "And you say you're terrible at repair work. Don't..." It was at that moment he seemed to realize where his hand was and paused, "...be so silly."

"I'm terrible without guidance." The 'copter with a wry smirk… but why was he staring at Primacron in the eyes all of a sudden?

The two of them paused for a moment, as Primacron did not move his hand, and if the god had have had a silver face, the 'copter would have realised why he felt a slight increase in heat from Primacron's face. The seeker was blushing!

Slowly, the god slid his hand down the mortal's face and away from his body and touched his own cheek with it, then said softly, "I might come to visit you more now that Cronus is gone."

"I'd like that a lot." The larger mech replied, and then he froze when he realised what he was saying and said, "I'd like to show you what I've accomplished once I fix the blunders from yesterday. But I need to rest, I think. Hangovers are horrid creations."

Primacron gestured to the berth. "Sleep as long as you want." And he smiled, "I'll be cleaning up downstairs."

Purgatory nodded to that, "Alright." He flopped on the berth on his front. "Poke me awake or something if you need me."

Primacron slapped Purgatory's aft before he got up and then threw a blanket completely over him--and it was such a huge blanket that it buried him. "Have dirty dreams."

"Ack, hey! And I will." Purgatory snickered at the blanket and moved it so his head was visible and then offlined his optics without another word to slip into a light sleep. He didn't notice it when Primacron left and then returned to lay beside him. He mumbled something in ancient about Sparks before turning his head towards Primacron, face peaceful and optics dark. They were quite a contrast on his silver face.

The 'copter eventually grimaced in his sleep and slowly woke up after a couple of hours rest... to be met with the sight of Primacron looking right at him, lying with his head resting on his folded arms. He blinked and put a hand over his mouth as he yawned into it. "Hello," He mumbled, "I feel a bit better. You?"

The seeker rapped his fingers against each other, making a clank sound of metal on metal. "Just fine." The god had brought back a plate of rust sticks, oil truffles and energon while Purgatory had been sleeping, the mortal noticed, and he watched as the mech beside him plucked an oil truffle off the tray and reached forward to rub it against Purgatory's bottom lip. "I scrounged up a snack."

"Oh?" Purgatory took truffle right off those sharp fingers with his lips, eating it and then saying, "Mmm, food from the gods, quite literally. What did I do to deserve such a treat?" he purred.

Primacron shrugged one narrow shoulder. "I have an abundance of oil truffles and rust sticks since they're great for nibbling on." Oil got on his finger and he brought it to his mouth to innocently lick it off. Then he picked up one of the rust sticks and started to move it in and out of his mouth to get the loose rust off, the same movement the god used to blowjob a jack.

"I was playing." The larger mech watched, and inwardly cursed himself because _why_ did he think that everything Primacron did was a bloody turn-on? Gaaaah. So the 'copter snickered to cover the inward _awkwardness_ and sat up, rubbing his head a bit to make sure he wasn't in too much pain to not be able to pilot his ship home.

Primacron licked the loose rust off his lips and then finally ate the stick, and after he was done he looked over at Purgatory. "If you're still in no flying condition, I could always pilot your ship. It can't be too hard. It'll give me an excuse to haunt your base."

The 'copter folded up a leg and rested his arm on it, looking down at Primacron before patting one of those long legs. "I'll be alright in a few hours. But you can still come and haunt my base if you want."

The god flexed his leg and then said, "That's true," with a snicker.

"But in the mean time---" The 'copter suddenly got an image from the night before of Primacron acting like a complete _idiot _and he let the god see the same image, and he snorted with laughter. "Oh gods ... did I really mix that horrid drink and offer it to you? No wonder I was sick this morning!"

"I didn't drink any. I vomited enough on my own, thank you very much." The god sniffed, and the mortal looked very amused.

"I have no idea how much you vomited and nor do I want to know." Purgatory replied, pulling a face at the idea. It was _then_ that he got a call from Flatline and said, "Excuse me. _What_, Flatline? ... hung over, thanks for asking." The mortal did an epic face-falter, "So what if I forgot?! People do forget things you know!" He listened for a few moments and then growled, "_Fine_. I'll be there later." He shut off the line and turned back to Primacron, "I have to get back to work."

The seeker leaned over and gave his companion a lewd kiss, then smirked, "Then take some with you." He unsubspaced a box not unlike those in Cybertronian restaurants and boxed some of the treats. They were the _really _expensive kind, ironically straight from Unicron, which was obvious by the Minicon symbol stamped on each truffle.

"These rust sticks are home-made." He closed the lid after gathering a collection of both and handed him the stainless steel "doggie" box.

Purgatory held the box in his hands ... and the look on his face was like Primacron had just handed a human diamonds. Despite having money _now_, sometimes he did revert back to the amazement of receiving something so expensive because for a long time he could never have afforded such a thing. But the look passed after a moment and he smiled graciously, "Thank you. I'll make sure to enjoy them greatly."

"Good, because one truffle and one rust stick have been up my port." Primacron grinned like a fiend and bent his knees so his feet were sticking up in the air behind his head. "Now get out of here and go to work."

Purgatory gave his aft a slap for that, "You pervert." He snickered and then waved, "See you." And the mortal winked before heading off, a smile on his face.


	14. Night of Lights

**14 – Night of Lights**

_I can see lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night, for many night time_

Loreena McKennitt – All Souls Night

**

* * *

**

Purgatory returned to his base within a few hours to find it in a state of rather organised chaos. People were working overtime to compensate for the four lost workers, and the 'copter was setting up deals to secure new Sparks. He had only just remembered the advice Primacron had given him about the Primacronians, and had sent some people out to find them. Once everything was back to a state he liked it in, the copter leaned back in his chair in his office in a much better mood than the day before.

The hours passed and eventually he heard a ship pull in that announced the arrival of several Primacronians who had been chosen by Purgatory to work for him. He walked out of his base to greet the new workers and show them where they could stay since he had rooms available in the castle-like base. As he did, he noticed Primacron standing nearby, looking demure and almost unnoticeable within the small throng of people. The mortal blinked in surprise before grinning and deciding to play a little joke.

"I'm sorry; you're not an appointed worker. You can't pass this point unless you have clearance from me." He said to the little Seeker.

The god looked so hurt at that, but the 'copter knew by now that it was fake. "But I flew for half a day to get here," Primacron pouted, "Would you let me in if I sucked your jack?"

"Hmm..." As the Primacronian's looked on in some awe at the god they worshiped, and some were glaring at Purgatory, but one worshiper nudged the other to let him know that it was a joke. The 'copter eyed them and they ran off to find their new quarters and left the two of them alone.

"Suck my jack? No, no ... I don't like blowjobs. Or seekers, not at all."

"Hmph. Then I suppose I'll just go find a room and wait for you to change your mind." Primacron folded his arms and planted himself in the doorway as though daring Purgatory to try and push him out of the way.

"Nope, no can do. I'm going to throw you out right now." Purgatory walked over and kneeled down, grabbing Primacron around the back of his thighs and lifting him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing, and to him he did! Primacron was light to the mortal. "I don't like intruders in my base, especially you. Oh no, no, no ..." But he was walking in the total opposite direction of outside!

The god broke out laughing and one of the worshippers hanging around looked like he was about to panic, and took off to go and hide. Primacron didn't seem to notice at all, but Purgatory did, and was curious as to why, but didn't question it. Ah well.

Once he entered his room, he deposited the god on his bed. "So what brings you back to me after only a day apart, Primacron?" He purred, going over to the wet-bar to make him a drink.

The seeker pulled a cushion out of subspace and dropped it over the berth while Purgatory's back was turned. It looked a lot like the one on his berth, just rectangular to fit average berths instead of a custom job for his own. "I was bored."

"Oh? Bored already?" The 'copter eyed him over his shoulder as he shook up a fireball, just not of the gourmet variety so they didn't get drunk again. He poured the drinks out and lit them on fire like always, bringing them over and spotting the cushion. The mortal couldn't help but laugh. "I should modify my berth like that too." He passed the god a drink, "Here ya go, drink up. Afterwards, I wanna show you something."

Primacron wrapped his fingers around the container and drew the drink towards himself...and drank it while it's still _burning_, which eventually put it out when the foam on top got drunk down. He grinned with his teeth _on fire_ and laughed out a little fireball before he swallowed, putting out the flames for good. "Oh, really? I enjoy your surprises."

There was the sound of footsteps as someone shouted something in Ancient, then all was quiet again. Purgatory sipped his own drink and gawked at Primacron with his teeth on fire. It was a funky image."W-wow ... hopefully you'll like it."

The god drank his Fireball slowly as a way of complimenting the taste of the drink. "Mmmm," he licked his lips, "I wonder what that fuss was about." He nodded at the door from where he had heard the shout.

"Oh, that." The 'copter chuckled and drank his own drink, swirling it around in the glass. "I forgot to mention that every fifty years or so at my base, this planet goes under a rather strange phenomenon when it gets closest to the sun. One of my oldest workers, Skyblast, believes it brings good fortune to me. And considering that good things usually happen straight after the event, I'm starting to believe him." He looked at the god with a somewhat shy smirk, "It is really the only thing we celebrate here. My workers use it as a night much like Beltane to get themselves completely plastered or have sex all night."

"Ohhh? Interesting." Primacron eyed the calendar on the wall where the date was circled and snickered a bit at it, as though the date was somehow significant. "Well then, happy half-Beltane." He toasted the mortal and finished his drink.

The 'copter toasted him back and drank the rest of his drink. After he was done, he sat the glass aside and checked the time, "Ah, should be starting any moment now." He turned back to the god, picking up the box of truffles and rust sticks Primacron had given him. "Follow me, please." He opened the door, waiting for him to step out first.

The seeker stood up gracefully and followed the larger mech out through the door and the Primacronians plugging against the wall stop to bow as he passed, and he gave them a look to remind them_ never_ to stop plugging, even on _his_ account. "You're not going to give even a hint?" He asked playfully.

"Nope." Purgatory snickered and entered the elevator, waited for Primacron to enter, and then pressed the button to go to the roof. It took a moment before the door opened, and Purgatory stepped out onto the roof of his castle-like base.

The sky was at its rare extremely clear state, showing off all the stars. It was also unusually hot, even for night time. Like summer in the desert when it was only just starting to cool down. The secret of this planet was that the pollution from the volcanoes all over it caused a chain reaction in the atmosphere, creating three enormous tropical hurricanes that cleaned the atmosphere every fifty years, but unlike most hurricanes that froze the land below it, because the planet was so hot, it made it warmer! This left the sky clear and brilliantly black in the night, but it also left the sky open for another natural phenomenon that occurred during the same solar cycle.

The 'copter grabbed the seeker's hand and tugged him out into the open, sitting down with his legs crossed as he put the box of treats between them like popcorn. "Take a seat, it'll begin soon."

Primacron made a little startled noise as he was pulled forward, but he recovered and sat down before he looked up into the clear sky, then he leaned back, soaking in the warmth. "That is fantastic..." He purred, and at night he looked like a shadow personified, as if the hand he slid into the box was a shadow sliding up over the edge rather than a three dimensional limb.

"Heh, the show hasn't even started yet." He purred back to the god and leaned back on his hands, looking up.

Slowly but surely, gentle colours like curtains of light flittered across the entire sky as the planet was buffeted by a huge influx of solar wind. When the planet got closest to the sun at this time of the year, every fifty years, it got an onslaught of solar wind, which also helped create the massive storms, since the atmosphere thinned during this time. It also explained the heat. The auroras brightened and they reflected off Purgatory's armour and his optics as he grinned at the lightshow, flopping on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

The god ate an oil truffle and then, silently, invited himself to lay next to Purgatory in the crook of his arm so to speak with his head on his shoulder, face upturned to watch. _He_ did not reflect the light—except for his chin stud and optics—and they reflected the beautiful blues and greens in the aurora, making them stand out brilliantly against the deep black of the god's armour.

Purgatory turned to him and smiled, then looked back up at the light show, not saying a word for a long time as the colours changed slowly from green to red, then orange to yellow. Down below on the ground there were distant sounds of partying going on, and he said quietly, "This is my favourite sky phenomenon on any planet."

"Some say they're a sign Primus is dancing somewhere in the universe. Others think it's a sign I'm destroying. I wonder which is true, considering I'm here." He held up his finger, pointing at the auroras, and they changed shape to look like two mechs plugging doggy style, and then he wrote Purgatory's name across the sky.

"Maybe it means that _both_ gods are dancing, just in different ways." The mortal said, looking at him before looking back up into the sky, and he laughed at the changes being made, while down below there was a distant commotion. The name in the sky was reflected in his optics, and he asked, "Hey, can I guide your hand?" as he looked at him. He wanted to write something too!

The god smiled and offered Purgatory his hand. The name stayed in the sky without him pointing at it.

Purgatory put his hand over the gods and pointed at the sky, tracing the Ancient letters to spell out, 'Primacron is my ONLY god', and snickered when he finished, "I wonder what your brother would think if he saw that."

Primacron smiled a little shyly at that, it seemed, before he snagged a rust stick in his free hand and ate it his usual away, completely unaware that it looked like he was doing something else to it. "He would just smile like a fool and make another star."

"Heh, I guess so." And he watched the god practically blowjob the rust stick and he could not take it anymore. "You _do _realise what you look like you're doing when you suck on those things, don't you?" The mortal asked.

The seeker blinked at him in surprise, clearly obvious that he didn't.

"You look like you're sucking on a jack." Purgatory elaborated at Primacron's clueless look.

Primacron blinked again before smiling mischievously, and then he did it very slowly, just to tease.

Purgatory reached over and gave the god's little wing a little flick on the tip, which would be similar to rolling a nipple in his fingers. "You're a pervert." He snickered.

"Oh, and you aren't?" The god grinned, "Find the stick and truffle that were up my port yet? Use your olfactory sensors, I'm sure it won't be hard to find."

"I'm sure they were—ooh..." Purgatory purred as he found said truffle. "Mmm, extra special." He licked the truffle first before eating it, his optics brightening momentarily at the taste. "No, I'm totally innocent. _Really_."

Primacron rolled over without preamble and straddled him, then molested his mouth with a lewd kiss. "Of course you're innocent. Let me end it for you."

"Mmmm... defiled by a beautiful god, I can live with that." Purgatory reached up and stroked down the god's sides, '_The amount of filthy dreams I have about you...'_ He thought as he looked up at him, "Let us celebrate the Night of Lights in style."

"**Do share them; I like the idea of causing you electric dreams."** Primacron stretched his lithe body and arched his back to show off how flexible he was and to be a tease.

"Oops, I forgot you like to read my mind." Purgatory snickered and stroked his hands down the god's chest and to his stomach, tracing every sharp angle and point. "Hmm ... how about this one?" He sent the god images of himself with his wrists tied together as Primacron rode his jack like a cowboy. "I have rope."

The god paused for a moment, then leaned over slowly until his lips touched the mortal's audio. Then he spoke in a _very _sultry tone, "I demand you get the rope and offer yourself as a sacrifice to Darkness, _Purgatorio._"

Purgatory let out a purring growl at that. Oh, hearing Primacron call him by his Ancient name was quite the turn on. He un-subspaced the rope, "I will gladly sacrifice myself to Darkness, my god."

Primacron snatched up the rope and slammed Purgatory's hands down above his head; wrists crossed, and tied them in a way even the larger mech's high strength couldn't break. Then he yanked the mortal's codpiece off and discarded it with his own. He then took a moment to watch how the auroras created reflections on the 'copter's jack.

"Oooh, not so rough on this innocent bot!" Purgatory whined as he looked up at the god. He didn't reflect the light, but he could see him clearly because the auroras outlined his body, making him even blacker. "Mmm, my jack likes auroras too."

The god leaned back so his own glistened in the light too. "Heh, mine too." He stroked himself a bit just to tease his companion and then sat almost on the larger bot's neck to line his jack up with his mouth. "Suck, mortal." He purred.

Purgatory squirmed a little before smirking at him, moving his head up to lick the tip of his jack before slowly sucking on it like it was the tastiest rust stick in the world. In the mean time his own jack let off a couple of sparks, bright in the dark sky, even _with_ the auroras.

The mortal could tell that Primacron was pretty darned excited from the heat of his jack – he was as hot as a Fireball, and the god got hotter as Purgatory's mouth aroused him even more. He reached back and pumped the 'copter's jack with his hand, keeping in time with the movements of Purgatory's tongue.

"Mmghhh..." Purgatory moaned around the jack in his mouth, sending vibrations down it as he sucked faster, enjoying the heat. He liked it, and it created a nice sizzle against the tongue. _"I could suck on you all day."_ He moved to his hand, thrusting up.

"**So could I."** The god slipped free long enough to turn around and placed his jack back in reach while he took Purgatory into his own mouth in the 69 position. "Continue." The god purred before starting to blow the 'copter slow and deep.

"_That's an honour,"_ Purgatory moaned out loud before taking the jack back into his mouth as he shivered. Oh _gods... "You minx!"_ He moaned again as sucked deeply ... then deep throated him.

The god gasped and moaned around the jack in his mouth, and he thrust very slowly so as not to hurt him—then the seeker started to deep throat as well, hard and fast.

"Mmmgh!" Purgatory moved his hips gently as well and he would have been holding Primacron's hips if his wrists weren't tied together. Gods, he didn't want this to stop! So he moved hard and fast one moment before slowly again, being erratic in an attempt to drive his god insane...

The 'copter knew it was working very well when he got a shower of lube all over his face. Primacron laughed around the jack in his mouth and pulled back, nipping all up and down its length with his dangerous teeth, sometimes biting until it hurt and sometimes not. And the god would get a shower of sparks all over him from those bites as Purgatory pulled back long enough to clear his face before sucking hard and fast, his goal to bring the god to overload as he was close to doing, scraping his teeth along the metal as he felt like it.

The smaller mech kept leaking lube everywhere and it was getting hotter and strangely, sweeter, as he got closer and closer... then he panted a few times and had to take his mouth off Purgatory as the overload hit and he let out a loud, snarling moan.

Purgatory got a mess on his face but he didn't give two shits as he sucked on the jack in his mouth when Primacron overloaded, still holding him there before pulling back slowly with one final lick to the tip. He was panting as he licked the lube around his mouth, sparking _hard,_ as he was not overloading yet, but damn close.

As soon as Primacron was done he dropped down and sucked the mortal off as hard as he could, so hard it almost hurt, and bit the tip while his tongue flicked it repeatedly, almost as though the god wanted to drive him insane with lust. And it worked, _oh_ it worked, and he overloaded with a loud snarl and arched his back, sparks flying everywhere and lube spitting out of the closed shutter of his port. Unlike the god, he didn't produce enough to fill a swimming pool. But what he did make dribbled onto the rooftop and left a small puddle.

Primacron shoved a finger up the spiked port and pumped it in and out just to make the overload last a little longer. This caused the mortal to _roar_ in pleasure as his overload hit its peak, and he was knocked temporarily offline from it.

Purgatory woke up when his wrists were untied and he had a really stupid grin on his face that clearly said he had _really_ enjoyed himself, and he saw Primacron's victorious smirk above him.

"Mmmmm ... I must be dreaming to see you here." The 'copter winked at the god, panting a little as his systems worked to cool him.

"Funny, most consider me a nightmare." The god flashed him a grin that was white against his dark features, and he moved closer as he bent down to give him a lewd kiss and taste the remnants of his own lube.

"Mmmm..." Purgatory reached up slowly and put his hands on Primacron's shoulders, now a bit worn out from the recent hangover, work and a damn fine overload. "I don't think I could ever consider you a nightmare. Not really, anyway." He said after pulling back from the sizzling kiss... "Well, not when you do _that_ to me."

"Don't anger me, and I'll be in any dream you desire." The mortal noticed that it wasn't spoken as a threat but as a truth. Primacron lay next to the 'copter and watched the sky some more.

"I certainly will try not to do that, and not because I imagine things go _boom _when you're angry." Purgatory chuckled, putting an arm around the god's shoulders so he laid on his arm, pretty much, and looked up at the sky as Primacron snickered in response.

Now there were brilliant streaks of blue along with purple and green with a hint of red. Purgatory was quiet for a while before looking over at him. "Were you lonely?" He asked softly, finally realising why Primacron must've showed up.

The god stiffened at the question, so much so that the mortal felt it and put his hand on a slender black shoulder. "You were, weren't you?"

"...Gods don't..." Primacron seemed to realise what he was saying, but finished anyway, " ...get lonely."

"Oi," Purgatory said with a wry smile on his face. "How many years was Cronus with you? Anyone would feel lonely after having him around for so long only to now live in a silent house. I know I would be if everyone in my base left."

The god slid away from him a bit suddenly and stood up, walking over to rest his hands flat on one of the parapets, hiding his face from the mortal as though to conceal an ugly emotion.

The 'copter sat up slowly and he covered himself, wiping off the lube still on his face before slowly standing up with a small sound. He shook himself a bit before looking up at the curtains of light in the sky; they had turned completely green. The mortal walked over to Primacron and touched his shoulder, "Hey," ... then reached over and gently put a hand under his chin so Primacron faced him, "When you feel lonely, give me a call." As he let go, and smiled, "I dunno how much help I'll be, but I'll keep you company?"

The mortal could have sworn that for a split second, Primacron looked genuinely _sad_ when he faced him, but he masked the expression just as fast and Purgatory wondered if what he had seen had really happened.

"If the people in this base knew I felt such a petty emotion, they would cease believing I am who I am." Primacron said harshly.

"Then they would be foolish to think even the gods don't feel some emotions." Purgatory said to him. He had not noticed the sadness; he thought it was a grimace. "Just because you can't feel love doesn't mean you don't feel anything at all, Primacron."

"Do not confuse _can't_ with _shouldn't_." The god replied, less harsh this time, and he turned away again.

The mortal stared at him as he turned away, wondering what he had meant by that. Darkness couldn't love... that was the most well renowned legend on Cybertron, which accompanied the legend of Primus loving everyone. So he asked, "You don't think you should feel anything at all?" He asked, and there was genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I don't _know_." The seeker smashed his hands down on the stone parapet and it cracked a little from the blow. "No matter how much knowledge I gain, I feel like there is still more I don't know! My existence is chasing a rainbow that was never really _there_! I lose _everything_ I—" he cut himself off and growled low in his throat, and this time it is a sound of true frustration.

"...I lose everything I dare to hold onto."

Purgatory was surprised by the sudden anger as he took that in, thinking hard for a moment. There was a silence as a gentle warm wind came through the area, rippling the god's cloak. The mortal sighed a little and then looked back up, and said, "Do you remember what I said to you when I found you in that asteroid? When we almost killed each other having angry sex? Or killed me, I should say." He added as an afterthought.

The god folded his arms and said nothing, lips pulled into a thin line.

"I told you that the only use for the Spark in my chest was to come back and haunt you with it, regardless of whether or not I make your brother able to see me." He continued since Primacron refused to answer. "So ... technically that means I have no plans to leave you, does it?"

"That doesn't mean the Fates won't find a way to rip you from me like everything else." Primacron replied so bitterly that Purgatory actually felt a bit sorry for him, and it seemed that the seeker couldn't stand the beauty of the auroras anymore and swept past his companion to go back inside.

"Pri—" Purgatory lowered the hand he raised as Primacron left the rooftop, rubbing his forehead with the other. He was not really made for dealing with this kind of emotional slag, and when did he even start to give a damn whether or not Primacron felt loneliness? Certainly they were attracted to each other... but was he really so addicted to having sex with him that he would spend the rest of his life _and_ death plugging him? Ugh, he couldn't take the mental monologue and he went inside as well. "Oi." He said softly.

Primacron didn't move or say anything to him, so Purgatory didn't say anything else either, but the god probably didn't realise he was actually in the elevator, which was large enough to fit several mechs. He walked in silently and doors slid closed softly, and the mortal pressed a button to take them to the floor his room was on. The elevator shuddered gently before opening again moments later, and as the doors opened, he stepped out, looking back at the god questioningly to see if he would follow.

He did, slowly, his head ducked when he usually held it high and his expression was a mask.

The 'copter led him back to his room, and when he did he turned back to the god, "Lets get some sleep? I'll make you breakfast in the morning, unless you want something now?" He went to sit on his berth, not used to the cushion and sort of had to remind himself momentarily of where he was.

The god rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I need a long nap...I'm out of sorts and it's usually a sign my powers need to regenerate."

"Heh, okay, specify 'long' for me in mortal times so I know not to let anyone bug you if you sleep for a month again." The mortal said with a smirk, patting the spot beside him so Primacron could sit down.

"A month sounds good. Hopefully I won't present an obstacle if I settle down right here."

"My berth is big enough for two people." Purgatory replied, grinning at him, meaning that no, Primacron was definitely not an obstacle!

The seeker smirked and lay down, pulling the blanket up with him. It was funny--the cushion was black, but the blanket was cherry red and against his dark form it seemed strangely brilliant.

Purgatory lay down beside him so they were facing each other, pulling up the blanket over Primacron's shoulders for him. "See you in a month." He replied softly. "I'll mark my calendar and make you something nice when you wake up, okay?"

The seeker smiled at that and kissed him on the mouth. "I'd enjoy waking up to your face..." And the god drifted slowly offline.

"Goodnight." Purgatory said softly with a smile, and then he drifted offline himself.


	15. Beltane

**15 - Beltane**

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, we're still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire

* * *

The explosion from the acid pit rocked the entire base and triggered the fire alarm system, making sirens blare _obnoxiously_ loud. Purgatory went to go and turn off the alarms with a snarl of annoyance, and while he did, one of the workers knew Primacron was asleep in the bosses room, and while Purgatory had given everyone instructions to _leave him alone,_ the worker rushed in and shook the god, "Come on, we have to evacuate!"

_Right_ as the alarm shut off and it was declared false.

Uh oh.

As soon as he was touched, Primacron's claws flew through the air and stabbed the worker in the arm, but his optics weren't turned on! The car mech stumbled back, sparks and energon flying, and the worker ran out.

Purgatory headed towards his room and saw the worker run by to the medbay, and when he saw that it dawned on him that he must have woken Primacron up. Oooh boy, and on the eve of Beltane too! He had painted black swirls all over his armour and even some coming out of his chest plate as though to symbol that he had a black soul, and the 'copter walked into his quarters muttering about the stupid fire alarm. He looked surprised when he saw Primacron was awake and sitting on the floor, looking extremely groggy, "Well hello, I didn't know you were an early riser."

Primacron pulled himself up off the floor and sat on the bed. "Mix me something spicy." He replied by way of greeting, and then blinked when he noticed the black paint. "New paint job?"

"Sure." He went over to the bar and looked over his shoulder with a twinkle of mischief in his optics, "Tonight is Beltane, Primacron," and he returned his attention back to the bar to mix a potent fireball.

"Mm." The god sounded uninterested and his voice was husky from being half asleep.

The mortal noticed the tone of voice and he was not about to reveal to the god that he got Beltane fever _really_ badly, but right now he was okay... but being in the presence of Primacron tended to get him riled from the simplest things the seeker did. The 'copter wondered how much he would be worked up on this day.

Purgatory brought the drink over and passed it to Primacron, stalling his internal monologue, "Here you go. Extra spicy; it should wake you right up."

"Thank you." Primacron took the drink and sipped it, and paused for a moment at the spiciness, his optics misting up because of it. Then he started to drink it slowly and the god noticeably perked up a bit.

The 'copter smirked at him before sitting beside the god, "Did that fire alarm wake you, or the worker I saw who is bleeding rather badly?"

Primacron looked more awake, and he asked, "There was an alarm?"

"Yeah, there was a bad chemical reaction in the acid pits where I dispose of dead bodies, and there was an explosion which triggered the fire alarm. It's fine now." The mortal grinned at him, "But since you're awake... would you like to join me for Beltane this year? Or did you want to sleep?"

"I'm awake, I might as well go." The god seemed disinterested in the prospect, but his optics said otherwise. "Would you give me a few hours to buy some proper paint? I never attend Beltane unadorned."

"Of course," Purgatory almost purred, quite pleased that the god wanted to join him. "Should I meet you there?"

"Oh, sure. Meet me at the entrance to Twister's in three hours?" The seeker offered, and he lifted a finger to trace one of the swirls on the 'copter's armour. "That suits you."

Purgatory nodded, "Sure." And he smirked at the compliment, "I'm looking forward to see what you do with yourself on this holiday." It was his favourite holiday of the Cybertronian calendar, and he went every 100 years. Ironically, he had never seen Primacron there.

The mortal leaned over and kissed Primacron on the cheek, "Meet you there." Before he pulled back to head off.

Primacron smirked at him in reply as Purgatory walked out.

Purgatory took the warp gate, landing on Cyber Two as the sun was beginning to set. The fiery sun lit up his armour and made the dark swirls even blacker against the green and purple. The mortal went to scope out the stalls for both food and also new sex toys, since he did so love shopping on Beltane. The 'copter brought himself a new whip, a set of pure black handcuffs, a spiked collar and a chain leash which he would use when he felt like being _really _dominant, and a new dildo that had diesel lube in it! Once done, he subspaced the purchases before going to the bar and waiting for his partner in crime...

He didn't have to wait long. Purgatory was sipping an Arctic Whip as he waited, slowly though because he didn't want a CPU freeze and he also didn't want to get drunk. He turned his head and he did a double take when he saw Primacron. Primus ... he looked _stunning_! The inside of his cape was a dark cherry red and he'd used shimmer paint to match Purgatory's paint job—swirls—all over his body that totally contradicted all the angles. And the rest of him was covered in a clear coat so he actually reflected light like a normal mech. He shimmered and shined.

Purgatory smiled at the seeker and stood up, coming over to him, "You look _gorgeous_."

"Thank you." Primacron smirked and offered his hand--the tips of his claws were painted red too. "If I'm going to come to Beltane, I might as well disguise myself a bit. Not many know who I truly am because of Unicron."

He said Unicron's name rather bitterly, Purgatory noticed, but decided to not pay it any mind right now as he took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing those sharp fingers with a smile,

"Well, what is more dangerous? That which they know exists ... or that which can strike without warning?" Purgatory winked, "Besides, you're a million times sexier than that giant garbage guzzler is."

Primacron laughed at that and gave his cape a flip as he turned towards the bar--flashing the red paint outlining the shape of his aft where a spiral was painted on that went right towards his port like matter surrounding a black hole. "What were you drinking before I arrived? I'll have whatever it is."

Gods, red looked amazing on Primacron. Purgatory noticed his aft before jerking his head back up at the question. "An Arctic Whip." The 'copter came and sat beside him where his drink was, and stirred it with the long handled spoon the bartenders sometimes put in the drinks. He always liked to fiddle. "I do enjoy them on occasion."

The swirls on Primacron's legs made them look longer, and it seemed the god knew that so he made quite a show of crossing one over the other, then he turned so those legs were facing Purgatory while he innocently blew on the dry ice steam coming off his drink. The 'copter made it no secret at all that he was outright ogling his companion's sleek figure while he sipped his drink.

"So... do you come to every Beltane, Purgatory?"

"Yep, it's my favourite Cybertronian holiday. And I'm not going to pass up the excuse for a whole night of sex, perverseness and amazing new sex toys." The mortal sipped his own drink, the steam from his and the gods mingling in the air.

The larger bot spotted a rather young mech shyly approach Primacron and ask if he could be blessed with a kiss. Purgatory recognised him as one of the new Primacronians from his base. Primacron grinned toothily at Purgatory, turned around and gave the bot a very long, lewd tongue-kiss that caused the young mech to faint in amazement!

Purgatory did not expect the god to actually kiss him, so it was a shock when he did. Then watched the mech faint and cackled, wondering what he would think if he told him that he had had sex with Primacron more times than the mortal could count.

"Mmm, most times it's not even worth coming because too many people are actually afraid of me. But you might just be the excuse to come more often."

"Really? That's a shame... I figured bots would be all over you, considering how nice you look tonight." Purgatory inwardly wondered what Primacron would look like with the light shining on his body while getting plugged into a wall…

"Ironically, the people who worship me consider me too sacred to touch." Primacron laughed at his own words like it was the best joke ever. "I'd have no qualms plugging a worshipper. Therefore..." Primacron slipped over onto the mortal's lap and said, "Be my bodyguard in case more decide to follow that poor bot. I'd hate to be…" he snickered, "raped."

"Too sacred to touch? Well, that explains the burning sensation on my jack." Purgatory snickered as he slipped his arms around the seeker, stroking his little wings, "Oh, yes, I'd hate to have someone defile your sacred port with their filthy jacks ..." But inwardly he wondered _why _they thought that about Primacron. Primus he understood... but he had always thought that in Primacronian religion it was part _of_ the religion to plug the god.

Primacron heard him and answered telepathically, **"Because they would want to shove their jacks in me, and I prefer to choose who I allow to do that. You're on the list of 'allowed'."**

Oh yeah, mind reading. Purgatory had to remember that Primacron was always listening… but he looked down with some delight, "Well then, I am honoured to be allowed to touch something sacred." He purred, stroking down the god's back slowly, savouring the different texture of the glossy varnish he had on his armour. It made it even smoother than before!

The god shifted cape so he wasn't sitting on it and reached down to fondle exposed wires showing in the seam of Purgatory's knee joint in reply.

"Mm..." Purgatory bent his leg back a bit to expose more of that loose wire before pulling out another toy he had brought ... wing clamps! And he snapped them on the god's wings. Amusingly, they were red clamps, so they matched his paint job.

"Oh, those look good on you." The mortal purred, stroking the edges of the wings and ignoring the clamps for now.

The seeker jolted when they went on and then he got a huge, lewd grin on his face as he dug his claws into his knee so it stung just slightly. "You are filthy, Purgatory. How dare you." Lubricant leaked out onto Purgatory's thigh where he was sitting, indicating the god was heating up nicely. "You've been taking excellent care of your teeth, by the way."

The mortal bared a fang; it was white and completely rust free. "Well, once I got into the routine of cleaning them, it stuck. Besides," He reached up and stroked down the edge of the clamps, very carefully tugging on them because if one was careless, it would hurt like hell. "I know better than to look bad for the God of Darkness himself." He pulled back his hands then moved one hand down to where he could feel the lubricant dripping on his thigh, teasing the closed shutters of the god's port.

"Well, I'm certainly pleased with th--AAAahhhhh..." The god gasped when the clamps were played with and then his port, but he kept it shuttered to be a tease and lightly slapped at Purgatory's hand. "Restrain yourself until sundown. I tend to ride the lead float when I come. The one with the jack pole."

"So says the one who's as horny as I am right now." But Purgatory did as he was told and moved his hands away, licking the little bit of lubricant off his finger, "Ooh? I look forward to seeing you play on that. I seem to recall you saying something about poll dancing on it." He was _really _looking forward to seeing that.

Primacron reached up and played with the clamps himself, pulling them harder than Purgatory had and smirking like a fiend.

"Now that's just not fair, you damn jack tease!" Purgatory pouted, folding his arms as he watched Primacron play with the clamps. "_You _restrain _yourself_, my god."

The god laughed and finished off his Arctic Whip. In the distance, music could be heard, and the seeker said, "That's my cue. Suggestion... watch from the roof of this place. Less chance of being jostled about and groped by overeager mechs."

"If you say so." Purgatory grinned at him.

Primacron stood up and took a bow before warping, and it was then the 'copter felt something wet on his leg and looked down… to find a large amount of lubricant on it. Right, he leaked a lot. Damn pervert... but the mortal snickered and wiped himself clean, finishing his own drink before heading out of the bar.

It was like a mosh pit right outside the bar; an orgy starting because a few idiots were overeager and couldn't wait for the official opening of Beltane itself. Purgatory shook his head in amusement at them before activating his boosters on his back and flying up to the roof, taking a seat to watch what he guessed would be a damn good show.

The lead float gleamed in the distance. It was a faceless mech with a huge jack sticking up in the air. And Primacron was twirling around it like he didn't weigh a thing, gyrating his hips and generally being really slagging lewd.

Purgatory at first cracked up a bit because everyone was in awe of the pretty seeker being outright sexual... but then he laid down on his stomach and put his head on his hands, watching the pretty show with a somewhat hungry gleam in his optics. The light was actually playing off the god's body for a change, and while Purgatory enjoyed how Primacron didn't normally shine, he also enjoyed it when he could see the fiery red from the sunset on his body.

The seeker climbed to the top of that jack —it was not overly huge at the very tip— and actually inserted that end into his port and held that pose with his hands free. His arms were over his head and his legs were actually in a sideways split, and he was just balancing there! He grinned at Purgatory as the float passed and rubbed at his own jack, mouthing _'I want you up my port next' _while the crowd almost sludged themselves watching the god play.

Purgatory's jaw actually fell open as well as he watched... oh gods, was Primacron trying to rile him up so badly that he plugged him into the nearest surface when he was done being a jack tease?! He shifted and sat up, his jack sparking a bit now from both Primacron's antics and Beltane fever.

'_Good gods .... incarnate of lust indeed!'_ He thought to himself.

"**I'll show you lust soon."** Primacron purred in his mind.

"_I look forward to it."_ He purred right back over the comm. link.

The parade went on with a few other mechs dressed up as what they thought Darkness looked like--so there were some painted gold and some painted black, as if they couldn't agree on whether Primacron or Unicron were indeed the God of Darkness.

The mortal was enjoying the show and had stood up, then someone smacked his aft and he jumped a _mile_ with a cry of surprise, whirling around to see Primacron there... and laughed, "Oh very funny, you. And I thoroughly enjoyed that."

The seeker cracked up laughing at the larger mech leaping like that, "Oh yes, but I held off the overload because I want _you_ to be my first Beltane overload." The god licked his lips coyly and walked over to him, "I want to be plugged in the darkest alley." He pointed down to the one next to the building they were standing on.

Purgatory rubbed his hands together in glee and then pulled Primacron close, arms around his back, and pressed their bodies together in such a way that the god would feel how hot he was. "Then lets go, and I'll show you how I enjoy taking mechs who tease me."

Primacron pretended to look scared and he kicked his feet in the air, "Oh no! You rapist! Let me go! I'm too pure for such an experienced mech!"

Purgatory snorted at that and picked the god up so the smaller mech's gorgeous legs were around his hips. "Warp us down there and I'll defile your sacred port properly, gorgeous."

Primacron did so and continued his act of being afraid, but his whimpering was hardly convincing, "Oh please noooooo..."

"Mmmm... such a beautiful body..." Purgatory slammed Primacron against the wall so he was pressed to his little body, "Oh, it pains me to defile you, but oh well..." The mortal took the god's codpiece off and his own, his jack sparking hard with arousal. "Look what you did to me. I'm _burning_ for you..."

Purgatory wasn't the only one; Primacron was sparking hard as well. Suddenly he unsubspaced a long chain he had obviously purchased from the stores and draped it all over his companion so it fell over him in rings. They made beautiful rattling noises on his body,

"Oh nooooo, I can't escape! Please, get it over with," but the god was grinning as he spoke.

"Oh dear, you ca--ooohh..." Purgatory purred and shivered delightfully at the chains being draped all over him. Inwardly he wondered if he would leave a dint in this wall if he plugged Primacron into it, and he spread the god's legs over his hips a little more, rubbing his jack against Primacron's port and getting it coated in lube.

The god gasped and moaned at that and in a fit of action he seized the end of the chain and stuffed it up Purgatory's port so it would stimulate him while he moved his hips to plug.

"I want you, Purgatorio..." The god hissed, scratching his companion's back with his long, lethal claws.

"Oh?" The copter purred, rubbing some more and grunting in pleasure when the chains went up his port, "But we have all night ... why the rush?"

He leaned over to suck on the seeker's neck, nipping at the cables and wires he found there while his hands fondled the god's wings... still rubbing against his port with his jack with no intention of shoving it up the wet opening anytime soon.

Primacron was dripping lube, spitting sparks and trembling with need. He guided one of the 'copter's hands to the clamp on his wing and then he pulled on the other end of the chain so it caressed both of them. If the panting was anything to go by, the mortal could tell his god was very worked up right now. Purgatory _liked_ that he was able to work Primacron up so badly. It was a lovely ego stroke and he so did enjoy it when the god was sparking like a whore.

"Mmm... I think your port wants a jack..." Purgatory snickered as he teased the very edge of it with the tip of his jack and moved it around the edge. "I don't think you're wet enough yet." Even though Primacron was dripping so much lube a puddle was forming below them, but he didn't pay it any attention as he molested the wings on the clamps some more, tugging them.

"Aaah!" Primacron looked like he stopped caring what he looked like with the way he was trembling and making faces the mortal had never seen him make. The god grabbed Purgatory's aft and pushed the chain in harder as he leaned up to kiss his mouth deeply, grinding his body against the larger mech. "Mmmh…"

Oh...how could he be resisting someone like him, especially when he was grinding like that?! He was close too and he suddenly grabbed Primacron's hips to push him back against the wall, pulling back from the kiss to bite his neck, holding him pinned there as he suddenly penetrated his port with a snarl, thrusting up and ramming him into the wall.

"AGHHHHH!" The god threw his head back with a _vicious_ snarl, his fangs and teeth completely bared as his lips pulled away in a grimace of pain and pleasure. "Plug me as hard as you can." The god growled in his audio, "Show me how strong you are." He pulled the chains around Purgatory so taut they dented the mortal's armour a little and then let go so the 'copter could move.

"Don't kill me if I break your hips." Purgatory hissed, because yes, he _had_ done that on occasion to smaller mechs than himself, and even though Primacron was a _God,_ he could still get hurt. So he snarled and rammed Primacron into the wall as hard as he could, causing the metal to screech as it bent inwards at the powerful thrusts, and during that he sunk his fangs deeper into his neck, leaving the first really deep bite there before pulling back, pleased with leaving a mark on his god... then he focused his attention on plugging Primacron _hard_ against the wall.

Primacron couldn't stop moaning and his mouth was right by Purgatory's ear, so even over all the noise it was the most predominant sound he heard. The smaller mech thrust back to meet the mortal's jack and he let out a cry when he felt it smack his sweet spot. "Ohhh! Oh!" he gasped, "Yes, Purgatorio... grrrrrrh!"

Purgatory aimed right for that spot and thrust as hard as he could against it, moaning himself now as he continued to pound the god against the wall which was dented so badly that it would definitely leave an aft print there. Not that he noticed that right now... but he moaned loudly, thrusting deep, hard, gripping those hips as he rammed in, feeling the grinding of gears. Little did he know that because the god was so flexible it prevented his hips from getting broken.

"Oh!" Purgatory snarled as he neared an overload, "Primacron..." He bit the smaller mech's throat with a growl.

Primacron started gasping in the way the 'copter knew by now meant he was right on the edge of a big overload, as if the way his hands were clinging on really tight wasn't a second clue. "Unh... _Purgatorio_..." He tossed his head back, mouth agape, gasping for breath he almost couldn't suck into his intakes. "So close, so close..."

"Aah--ah!" Purgatory moaned as he panted right in Primacron's audio, "G-gods—can't take it—AAH!" All the riling up from the parade before and from his own doing made themselves known as he trembled violently, overloading with a snarl, ramming in hard once more right against the god's sweet spot to zap him as hard as he physically could, mouth open in a soundless cry from the raw pleasure...

The seeker lasted three more seconds and then he actually _roared_ so loud he drowned out the music, the cheers and even the sounds of the gods in the sky, and he didn't seem to care. His entire body clenched violently in spasms and he moaned in Purgatory's audio. This set up a feedback loop that made it feel like one continuous overload which both of them felt.

The mortal let out another cry as he listened to Primacron roar, ignoring the rest of the sounds around them. It was like it was just the two of them in the world... and he had never experienced that before. If he was concentrating any, he would have been frightened by that. But right now he was too busy feeling such intense pleasure, moaning and feeling his body get closer to going offline.

Being the smaller mech, Primacron overheated first and went limp in his companion's arms. At that moment, he dumped a ton of lubricant all over the mortal's lower half, the wall, the ground and anything else in between his aft and the wall.

The 'copter was conscious enough to fall to his knees with Primacron in his lap, then fell sideways on the ground as he offlined, looking totally debauched with lubricant all over him and sparks still jumping between them every now and then.

It took at least an hour for their bodies to cool enough to even attempt to operate again... and

Purgatory was the bigger mech, so it took a bit longer for him to come online. And when he did, he was met with the sight of Primacron with a huge smirk on his face, and he smirked right back at his god and reached over to play with the little cord on the wing clip, not tugging at all. "Mmmm... I think we dinted the wall."

The seeker looked up and in the light of some fireworks, he saw it and laughed, "Ooh, we did. People rarely perform repairs in these alleys...that mark will probably stay there forever." He paused to exhale some steam and leaned over to kiss Purgatory deeply, "Mmmh...this is officially the best Beltane of my lifetime."

Purgatory watched the light from the fireworks on the god's armour and suddenly he felt like the luckiest mech alive, especially when Primacron kissed him and said that. "Mm... me too." But it meant a lot more for him because Primacron was some eight _billion_ years older than he was.

The god chuckled a bit and rubbed the 'copter's chest, playing with the chains a bit while he watched Primus and Unicron pass overhead, both overloading much to the cheers and screams and music going on outside the alley.

"Oh! There go the big boys." The mortal snickered and looked up at the two, then pulled a face. "Okay, ew. Primus' overloading face is horrid. Seriously, your brother fails at being sexy--oohh..." He purred when Primacron played with the chains, and he tugged a tiny bit on the wing clamps now.

Primacron snorted in a really ungodly manner and he buried his face in the 'copter's neck, laughing and gasping at the clamps being tugged on his now hypersensitive wings. "He only gets plugged once a century. Otherwise he feels no desire at all. Sometimes I think he gave it up when he stole a piece of me and replaced it with a piece of himself at the dawn of time."

"Huh, ah well. I'll just plug you all the time to make up for it." Purgatory played a little bit, just teasing for a moment before turning his head and sucking Primacron's cheek spikes, since he could reach those where the god's head was.

The god grinned at that and put Purgatory's hand on his back, a silent signal to please give him a back rub while he enjoyed his cool-down. The seeker looked quite content for now, so the mortal chuckled and did so, rubbing the god's shoulders before moving slowly down, and then a song started up that he actually knew, and before he knew it he'd started humming to it.

The smaller mech nuzzled against Purgatory a bit when he heard him humming and stroked his bottom lip with his thumb.

Suddenly Purgatory seemed to realise what he was doing and abruptly stopped. "Sorry." He said and kept rubbing down his back, forcing himself to stay quiet. He had heard rumours that the god didn't like music, so he didn't want to upset him and ruin a fantastic night.

"No... don't stop."

The 'copter looked at him in surprise, but he smiled a little and kept humming to the song, eventually singing a bit of the lyrics when he heard the chorus. It was an Ancient song, so he sung in Ancient as well.

The seeker nuzzled against him again as though he wasn't really aware of it and he seemed to like the sound of Purgatory's voice. The mortal smiled and the song soon ended, and he nuzzled back a bit before rolling over with Primacron sprawled on top of him. "Hey! They're having a second round!" He said, gawking at the sky. That was the first time he had ever seen _that_!

Primacron was purring now and he looked up, "Oh, Unicron must want more...oh wait..." They both looked at Primus and the 'copter snickered at his horrid 'horny' face. "I've seen them do a triple before, but only once and it was six million years ago."

"I guess it's Primus whose horny... oh gods... that is just disturbing, Primacron." Purgatory buried his head in the god's shoulder and mumbled, "Jees, you need to teach your brother how to make a proper horny face."

The god snickered, "But then we wouldn't have poor live pornography to mock." He sounded all scandalized, but he leaned over, kissing the mortal's mouth slowly, though with some teeth and tongue.

"Mm, good point—mmmm..." he purred as he kissed him back slowly, and somewhat deeply as up above them Primus and Unicron plugged again. It was pretty damn funny how bad Primus was.

"Mm..." Suddenly Primacron broke the kiss off and scooted down the larger mech's body to take Purgatory's jack in his mouth for a surprise blowjob.

Purgatory yelped at the surprise attack on his jack before moaning at it, "A-aah, hey! N-nooo fair..." He laid back and enjoyed it though, putting a hand down and on top of Primacron's head to stroke his neck a bit because he did so enjoy touching him...

The god sucked on him painfully slowly, going all the way to the base and all the way to the tip and back, playing on the post-overload sensitivity. **"It will never happen, but I would laugh if I saw Primus put his mouth on Unicron's crotch."**

"Aaaaahhhh...." Purgatory moaned a lot more straight after an overload, _'Oh gods, don't give me those m-mental images!'_ The 'copter thought in his head since Primacron could hear him anyway, _'Seriously, does Primus know any position other than missionary?'_ He teased, moaning again when Primacron stimulated that wire on his jack that drove him _nuts,_ since it was his sweet spot.

Primacron laughed and focused on blowing rather than talking and he sucked _slower_...and then suddenly he was up and down like a woodpecker pecking at a tree, humming a little to add some vibration.

"AAH!" Purgatory arched up a bit and tried his best to keep his hips still, baring his fangs and tilting his head back, panting heavily. He was almost near a second overload because of the post-overload sensitivity... "P-Primacron!"

The god paused to grin at him with lust bright in his optics, "Call my name in Ancient, Purgatorio." He licked just the tip of his jack to keep him on the edge.

"A-aagh," Purgatory panted as he sparked hard, and when he was licked, "OBSCURUM!" He cried out to the heavens as Unicron and Primus overloaded again.

The seeker deepthroated him with as much force as he could without ripping the jack clean off Purgatory's body, and the 'copter overloaded hard with another cry, gripping Primacron's shoulder hard enough to dint as he shocked the god's mouth hard with lightning.

Primacron sucked slower to draw it out and caressed the mortal's chest with his fingertips. Purgatory lay there, panting hard as he flopped his head to the side, still breathing rather hard.... but then he suddenly pushed Primacron off him so hard that the seeker landed on his back, and he pounced on the god's jack, sucking _him_ now. _"Surprise blowjob to you too, my god!"_

"GraaaaAAAH!" The god let out a surprised snarl and wrapped his legs around Purgatory's neck, hands seizing the pipes behind him so his back could arch up in that freaky, flexible way he could bend. "Ohhh!"

"_That's it, moan for me, pretty."_ Purgatory purred in his head as he licked slowly up the jack like a lollipop, sucking the tip for a moment before deepthroating the jack slowly, speeding up every so often before slowing down, being a royal damned tease.

The seeker tossed his head back and moaned just like the 'copter wanted, maybe even more than before because he was also really sensitive after an overload.

The mortal smirked around the jack and nipped up the entire length before sucking him hard and fast now, reaching down and pushing two fingers up the god's port, thrusting in the opposite motion so it would feel like he was constantly stimulated.

Primacron's legs ended up straight up in the air while he let go of the piping and clawed the wall and ground now, crying out so much it echoed all over the alley. Purgatory had him on a moaning roll now, and the 'copter _loved_ it when Primacron got vocal. So he blew him fast and hard now, his goal to make Primacron _scream_ in overload, and he pressed his fingers hard against the ball at the end of his port, rubbing in circles with the tips of his fingers.

"Argh!" The god _snarled_ and started thrusting his hips against his companion's motions, arching his back and twisting his head to one side or the other which was visible in flashes from the fireworks. He was getting louder and louder as Purgatory moved his mouth with the thrusts, one hand gripping a hip and the other hand thrusting up into that hot port, sucking slowly again ... then all of a sudden he did it hard and fast once more.

"_PURGATORY!" _Primacron screamed when he reached the edge and fell over, one hand reaching down and gripping the mortal's helm while the other dug into the wall beside them.

The 'copter inwardly got a huge ego boost at that as he held the jack in his mouth, enjoying the sizzle of the lightning in his mouth, licking up his jack as he made sure the god had finished before pulling back, licking his lips lewdly.

"Mmmmh..." The god purred and rubbed the side of his face with a sleazy grin, "Oh, your tongue is a fantastic piece of equipment, Purgatory."

"Mmm, so is yours." Purgatory purred back as he noticed offhandedly that Unicron and Primus were transforming back into their planet modes, but his optics were only for Primacron at the moment. It was just not hard to _hear_ them. "So are those hands of yours."

Primacron looked over at the aft print on the wall and sniggered. "Mmh..."

Purgatory settled back on his hunches and put his hands on his knees, smirking back at him, "Mmm, your aft will forever mark our passion against the wall. We should do this again."

"One print at a time, we shall mark this city with our lust," The god cackled.

The mortal's optics flared as he grinned slowly, "Oh, I _love_ that idea."

The smaller mech stayed silent for the moment before saying, "Shall we go out and party, or do you want to plug some more?" He smirked, and the mortal realised that Beltane was now officially over.

"Hmmm ..." Purgatory pondered that as absent-mindedly, his hand stroking up and down the god's leg, "We could go and watch some live pornography and laugh about how badly they're doing it over a nice bowl of truffles and fireballs?"

Primacron snapped his fingers, "Yes. Twister's rooftop is a great vantage point.

"I'd like that." Purgatory snickered. Then, Primacron started cracking up hysterically all of a sudden and at what he thought was absolutely nothing.

"You okay?"

The god was laughing so hard he held his stomach and arched like he was overloading. **"Just my brother proving he's a fool…"** He spoke telepathically because by the looks of things he couldn't speak properly.

"Ooh." Purgatory snickered although he had been unaware that Primacron had just spoken to his brother. It was so _odd_ to him... ah well. He stood up and wobbled some, putting his codpiece back on but leaving the sex lubricant where it was.

The seeker stopped laughing long enough to put the codpiece back on, "He says I still scream so loud I burst audios...that's hilarious...I don't scream," And he turned his attention to the sky and yelled at the top of his voice, "I ROAR!"

Purgatory jumped at the sudden scream. He always forgot that Primacron, while very soft spoken, could make some noise if he felt like it. "Mmmm.... and your roars are extremely sexy."

Primacron rubbed the back of his head a bit and laughed, then put his arm around Purgatory and warped him inside Twister's bar to buy some truffles, and they were met with a sight of a massive orgy being held in the corner for some of the mechs who were _still_ going, but others seemed content when they had obviously had their Beltane fun. Some looked up at the pair and a few looked curiously at Primacron, but Purgatory ignored them and put his arm around Primacron's waist, going over to the counter to order two fireballs, too.

Primacron smiled at him before he slapped down a huge denomination of credits that made poor Twister gawk. The human equivalent to a million dollars—and Primacron tossed it around like chump change! If Purgatory wasn't rich himself he'd be angry, but he wasn't _that _wealthy…

"A box of your gourmet oil truffles. Please." The god requested with a charming smile.

"I should have guessed you were wealthy." The mortal said quietly as Twister went to fetch them, and he snickered loudly when some poor mech who was obviously a total virgin was trying to hump a poor femme who looked totally _bored_ nearby.

The god smirked, baring a fang as he did, "When you take over a planet and grab all its currency, Cybertronian converters are happy to help guess its value and pay you in credits."

"You naughty mech!" The mortal snickered and stroked the god's thigh for a moment before pulling back when Twister came back over with their order, and he took the fireball before taking out a lighter, setting them both on fire because he liked them like that before blowing his out.

The smaller mech did the same before he grabbed the 'copter's arm when their truffles arrived and warped them both up to the roof.

The mortal stumbled a little because it had been a bit sudden before he regained his footing, then he turned to the god, "Strange, I thought Twister would be used to you buying those if you do it often." The 'copter walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, looking down at the mass of moving bodies down below.

"Twister isn't always in the bar. He's enjoying his life of luxury on Cyber-One. Who do you think built that new amusement park that's there?"

"Aah, makes sense."

The god looked down at the pile of drunk, humping mechs and did _something_ to them with his mind that made the whole lot of them suddenly jerk, arch or stiffen and cry out in a massive simultaneous overload.

Purgatory leaned back on one hand and sipped his fireball, before hearing the cries below, and he looked in shock as everyone overloaded as one. "Wow—" He looked over at the god. "Did you...?"

"How dare you imply such a thing!" Primacron replied with a mischievous smirk that was at total odds with his words, "I'm innocent, I would never..."

"Oh really? You would never do that?" The 'copter snickered.

Suddenly, the god levitated Purgatory's drink and hit him with that mystery sex beam too. The mortal arched up with a _snarl_ as a huge spray of sparks shot off his codpiece, falling over on his back as he panted from the overload. "Y-you..." He mumbled, "Oh yeah, lust incarnate… you _minx_._"_

The god caught Purgatory's drink and held it for him while he recovered, and he was smirking like a fiend. "Why, Purgatory, stop falling for me—you whore."

"Oh shut up, you slut, you started it." Purgatory snickered back, sitting up and taking his drink back, panting softly for a moment. "You lubed on my leg first!"

Primacron grinned and downed his fireball, licking his lips when some tried to drip down his chin. "You know, a great way to annoy the people below is to make water all over them." He stepped into the piss position to show Purgatory what he meant, but not actually doing it.

The mortal downed his drink but didn't trust himself to stand up right then, and he gawked at Primacron. "Oh, you are _bad_. No wonder I like you so much." He then tried to stand up and stumbled a little before standing still, then he walked over to join his god on the edge of the roof, "Shall we?"

"Whoever takes the longest one wins, and the loser buys the next drink." And with that statement he let loose like a fire hose and the screams begin!

"You're on!" Purgatory did the same, and people stared running. There were sounds of disgust from below and several screams, and Purgatory just laughed as they were covered in used oil and toxic waste from filters as well as the by product of energon that Transformers couldn't process. One drunk idiot ran in circles and Primacron aimed to keep him in his stream while Purg aimed at an orgy and sprayed them all. The god cackled and aimed the same way. Both of them watched the group scramble while the streams started to die down a bit.

The 'copter aimed at a femme and sprayed her right in the face. "Oh, SCORE!"

Primacron laughed at that and sprayed someone's aft.

Purgatory then aimed at someone's back as his stream dwindled before it too died out. He then looked over, "I'm done..." He noticed that Primacron was too, "Draw?"

The god looked over and shook his output nozzle before he put it away, "I guess we both owe the other a drink." He unsubspaced a wet wipe to clean off his hands, and offered one insistently to Purgatory, which the mortal took to clean his hands _and_ his output nozzle before putting it back and closing the panel. He did not enjoy smelling like a restroom and he suspected Primacron didn't either. He tossed the dirty wipe onto someone's head and they shrieked, which caused him to _smirk_. "I guess so. What would you like? I'll buy you whatever you want."

The smaller mech hurled his own wad and it stuck to some drunk bot's aft, "Ahhh, pity we couldn't have thrown these at Primus during the Joining. I wonder if it would irritate him enough to be angry with me later."

"An angry Primus would be a rather interesting sight to me." Purgatory put an arm around Primacron's waist and pulled him close, kissing him hard all of a sudden when the sun was making its presence known by the slight lightening of the clouds on the horizon. He pulled back and smirked at him, "I very much enjoyed myself this evening. Thank you for joining me."

The god kissed back and growled at the sun as though the minute light hurt his eyes. So the god turned his head and rested it on Purgatory's shoulder, "Now I'm glad to be awake right now. It would have been a pity to miss this. But I do need to complete my rest cycle..."

"How about we do a rain check on that drink?" The mortal said as he rubbed the god's back a bit through the cape. "We can come back here any day."

Primacron purred at that and looked up, "Indeed. Perhaps we can finish the night with a shower to wash off this paint?"

"Okay." Purgatory shrugged, "Here or back at my base?" He didn't mind either way.

"Your base." The god replied softly, "Primus' power is peaking with the conceptions within the Allspark, and it burns."

"Alright, let's go." Purgatory said, "I warped to get here, wanna take us back that way?" And he decided that he would wash the god's back when they returned if he wanted to...

Primacron grinned and warped them right into the bathroom of Purgatory's base. The mortal looked around in shock before saying, "W-wow."

He shook his head and smirked, then turned to turn on the taps of his bath, putting some ammonia in it just because he liked that. "Shall I wash your back?"

"I'd like that." The seeker looked very tired; Purgatory could tell because he seemed to droop ever so slightly and he held his head lower, as well as his optics seemed to grow dimmer. But the smaller mech straightened up and looked at him with a coy expression, "Mmmh... you made my back sore." But the smile on his face meant that he was hardly displeased by that.

"Then I'll have to rub it to make you feel better." The 'copter purred, letting the bath fill up before he suddenly scooped the god up, stepped into the bath and sat down with Primacron between his legs, and he turned the taps off before starting to scrub the seeker's back with a fine brush used specifically to get paint off. "Although I must say, while I do like how you don't reflect light, when you _do …_it's rather pretty."

Primacron smiled at that while his back was turned, but Purgatory could see the slight bulge on his cheeks that indicated a smile, "And swirls become you wonderfully." The seeker commented as he rubbed Purgatory's legs while his back was scrubbed clean.

"Thanks." Purgatory smiled and scrubbed down the god's back to get the paint off and even did under his cape, the water becoming dirty with little pieces of red and sparkles. Then he did the back of the god's neck, head and around the spikes on his shoulders.

Primacron relaxed and laid back to let his companion scrub him all over if he wanted to. As the mortal did so, he saw how open and vulnerable the god was to attack, and realised that this action was not something his god did for just anyone. The mortal's smile widened slightly when he realised this and he moved the scrubbing brush around to the god's front, scrubbing his chest and then his arms, even his hands. It was quiet in the room apart from the sound of the brush and the god's his soft, contented purrs...

The 'copter reached down and started scrubbing his codpiece and then his legs, not actually doing it to arouse at all. He didn't notice that Primacron was falling asleep; he just thought the god was being quiet at the moment... And then he did his feet too. It wasn't until he heard Primacron stop purring, and then heard a snore that he realised Primacron was asleep. He had to snicker a bit at the snoring, so he gently moved the god to lie down on the other side of the bath so he could clean himself, and when he was finished, he picked Primacron up, dried him, and then put him on his own berth. The 'copter lay down beside the smaller mech and watched for a moment as he drew the blankets over them, but eventually fatigue won over and he fell asleep as well.


	16. Trust

_(AN - The Day of Giving is the Cybertronian equivalent to Christmas that celebrates the birth of Primus (and in Primacronian's case, Primacron) by handing people they care about gifts from the heart. For Primacronians I imagine it would be plugging each other senseless, but you'll see the reference Purgatory makes is about the gift giving instead since he's technically neutral XD Also, thanks to all my reviewers! For all those who lurk, please do post a review. I'd love to know what you think about this story! )_

* * *

**16 – Trust**

_It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied  
Oh, Oh, Oh_

_I could feel something different from the first time  
Heaven made sense  
And all the words rhymed  
No chance in stopping now  
I'm taking it all  
And now I'm caught in the air  
It's a good glide  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare  
Oh, What a wild ride  
I remember being ready  
And waiting to fall  
Just like I did tonight_

- Mae – Ready And Waiting To Fall

* * *

After Primacron woke up at the end of his month long sleep, he stayed a little longer before going home. He had told Purgatory that he needed to get some godly work done and would not be in his base for a few days, so the mortal knew not to call him for at least a week.

But once the work was done, Purgatory had decided that his god needed a serving of the fun life that ordinary people usually enjoyed, so he took the seeker to his favourite dance club on Cybertron. Little did the mortal know that this kind of place was one that his god hated very much…

… which was probably why he was now standing on the dance floor alone because Primacron had warped away.

What was wrong? Did he do something to offend him somehow? Purgatory felt like a bit of an idiot and it was lucky there was so much mist around because otherwise he would have felt pretty embarrassed being left alone like that if someone had seen. So he walked out of the place and looked around to see where the god might have warped to, and heard the swishing of a flapping cape on the roof as Primacron moved away from the edge and sat with his legs dangling off the side, his optics focused on the sky.

The 'copter looked up at that and then flew up onto the roof where Primacron was, and then asked, "why did you leave?" His tone was mutual, but he _did_ feel a bit hurt at the moment, since he had gone out of his way to set up this—for lack of a better term—date, for them tonight.

"I... I'm not fond of music outside of Beltane, but it would have been rude to walk out the second I realized where we were. I apologize for leaving abruptly." The god replied without looking at him.

"...Oh..." The 'copter replied and he felt a bit bad for dragging Primacron somewhere that he didn't like, so he came and sat beside the god and said, "Sorry for dragging you there. I should have asked."

The seeker chuckled, "You didn't know. If I didn't like you as much as I do, I would have just killed you and gone home." He grinned wickedly, "You're one lucky mortal, Purgatorio

The mortal grinned with some pride at that, and he reached over and stroked the god's wing, "I feel very lucky... hmmm..." But he shrugged and said, "come on, let's go back to your base. I have something better for you, anyway."

Primacron looked interested at that, and the two of them left. On the way, Purgatory handed his god a blanket set that was very thick and warm, and also very tough. The god thanked him by plugging him there and then, so by the time they got back to the base, they were already asleep.

* * *

Purgatory had made it a routine to visit Primacron once a month beforehand... but after Cronus left he came more often, so he now routinely visited once a week. So, at the end of the week when he figured the god would be home from another mission, the 'copter decided to just show up at the base. He walked into the dark hallways and heard a faint sound, and called out "Primacron?" to check if it was him.

Unless his audios were deceiving him, he heard… snoring?

Purgatory shrugged after a while and just walked to Primacron's room, and when he opened the door... he stared at the sight in front of him.

Primacron was flopped on his berth with his limbs everywhere and his head nearly falling over the edge. He had left his codpiece off, so his jack was sticking up in the air. And he was snoring very loudly, sounding like wheezing or a growling feline.

The mortal had to have a moment to take it in before he started to grin... then put a hand over his mouth in a giggle. _'Oh, this is gold. I'm recording this!'_ And he looked around the room to see if there was a video recorder anywhere in sight.

The security camera above the door whirred into action when it sensed movement and pointed right at the 'copter's face. If he didn't belong there, laser pods like the ones inside Unicron would have come out and fried his aft off, and Purgatory knew that.

He looked at the camera and pulled a goofy face at it, and then he looked back at Primacron and he couldn't help but snicker_. _

_'Well at least Security is getting this. Maybe I can rip the footage off and put it on a holo-vid. Heh, _'Primacron's mortal moments'_ ... I wonder if he'd be pissed about it or laugh.'_ He leaned against the doorframe and just watched the god snore his head off, and then he decided he'd better make him a bit more dignified, even though it was funny. So he went over and... poked his foot first to see if he would lash out.

"Mmffff..." Primacron snorted and curled that leg up as if he was scooting away from the hand. Clearly he was way out of it in sleep mode right now.

Purgatory snickered and sat on the berth... and then reached over to poke the jack sticking up in the air, rubbing his finger down the length, "Primacroooooooooon..." he cooed at him, "wakey, wakey, sleepy god...."

The god smirked in his sleep and pressed into the finger touching him before he turned over, trapping Purgatory's hand between his knees even though he was totally unaware and sound asleep. Purgatory tried to tug his hand free but failed dismally, so he just snickered and eyed those long legs... he noticed that the god's legs were very light, as if they were made out of air.

_'He's so light...'_ The moral mused and stroked Primacron's inner thigh, noticing how innocent he looked, and how small. It would always amaze him how someone so delicate and small could destroy a solar system whenever he felt like... and he smiled somewhat softly at him, "You're reminding me a little of a fallen angel right now, Primacron. I wonder if you know how you look in your sleep?"

Primacron started to rub the larger mech's hand with his knee, as if he knew it was Purgatory even in his sleep. The 'copter knew that if the god didn't know, then he'd be strangled by now.

Purgatory chuckled a bit and patted the god's knee... then thought of something... no, best not push boundaries too far. After all the first time he had just kissed Primacron while he was sleeping early on when he knew him he had come away with new lip piercings he didn't even want. But oh it was tempting...

_'But he's not attacking me now...'_ he pondered as he moved his hand upwards, and then sort of cupped between the gods legs to see what his reaction would be.

The seeker rolled onto his back again and the 'copter noticed that he was totally a target to be molested. But there was one fascinating thing that came of the moment; he was sound asleep—he was dreaming—and he mumbled, "Mmmm—Purgatorio..." with a very pleased purr following it.

_'You're dreaming about me?'_ The mortal blinked at him, and oh gods, now he was blushing, _'Gees, it's one thing to be your friend and now this? You know how to flatter a mortal, Primacron.' _ The 'copter smirked at the pretty seeker as his blush went away, and he finally plucked up some courage and started to molest his shuttered port, feeling the moistness on his fingertips.

"Well open up if you want to be plugged." He said out loud.

There wasn't much resistance and the shutters felt warm. Purgatory felt very little resistance so he eventually slipped his fingers inside.

"Wow, you're burning." He commented, pushing in deep and thrusting slowly for the moment, "If only I was telepathic... then I'd peek into your dreams."

The god bared his teeth a little and his port suddenly clamped on Purgatory's fingers, his breathing signalling that he was having an overload.

"Overloading already!?" He grinned a bit and then just pounded that port with his fingers. _'Come on pretty, gush for me.'_

The smaller mech did just that before he relaxed, and started snoring once more.

The 'copter snickered and drew his hand back, licking his fingers. He wondered if Primacron would wake up, but instead he leaned down and put his arms around the sleepy god, picking him up and sitting him in his lap._ 'I wonder how he would react to being plugged?' _He wondered as he flicked his own codpiece off.

Primacron was as floppy as a ragdoll in the larger mech's arms, but when his whole body was picked up he had some weight to him, not that it affected the 'copter with his high strength.

_'If you weren't somewhat warm I'd feel like a necrophiliac.'_ He snickered wryly and then just plugged himself into Primacron's port with a growl, since he was still all slick from that overload. Then he paused to see what kind of response that would bring...

The god moaned right in Purgatory's audio, causing him to shiver. The seeker even nuzzled against him a little. Primacron mumbled something completely unintelligible that sounded vaguely like 'feels nice'.

The mortal wondered what Primacron's reaction would be if he woke up in the middle of being plugged... ah well... so he started to thrust anyway because this was kind of exhilarating... it was like he was hanging on the edge of being killed because he figured Primacron _might_ flip out... but he hadn't yet and seemed to know he was here, so... he just kept going!

Primacron's mouth was moving, but there was no sound coming out, which was unusual from their normal sex. Purgatory grinned and then moaned himself as he thrust in deep, ramming the god's sweet spot and being stimulated at the same time. He was starting to spark hard now because this god just did something to him that shoved his lust into severe overdrive.

The god's arms moved up and wrapped limply around Purgatory's neck and his legs come up and do the same around his waist. Primacron may have been sleeping, but his body was reacting by reflex--one that showed _trust_, and the 'copter realised that.

"Mmmgh..." He moaned as he thrust faster into the limp body. Gees, even while sleeping he got horny over his god. Wait... his god? He would think about that later when he wasn't in the middle of humping his favourite companion! He was so close to an overload now...

He felt Primacron tense slightly before he was suddenly flipped over as the god, now awake, climbed on top to ride his jack, optics now online as he arched back to show off his flexibility.

"Whoa!" Purgatory yelped as he was flipped down but oh gods, he had been so close. He had a moment of fear in which he expected to be stabbed but that passed swiftly when Primacron continued to ride him, and oh, he managed to say, "G-good—UGH!—morning!" before he suddenly overloading hard with a cry.

The god grinned at him and arched up as he had another overload himself—this time a noisy one—and then he flopped on the 'copter's chest and kissed him rather gently in comparison to the activity they just engaged in, "Do you make it a habit to molest me when I'm resting?"

The 'copter put a hand on the small of his back and met that kiss, meeting his eyes with a sheepish expression. The god was smirking at him to indicate to the mortal that he was not at all mad, "This is the first time. I couldn't resist."

Primacron blinked at him before he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and put his head down again, "Of course it is... yes."

The mortal blinked at up when Primacron said that, and then lifted his head to eye him curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!" The god replied quickly, all flustered, and then as if to distract him he rolled his hips in a playful thrust and smothered his companion with another slow, lazy kiss.

"Tell meeee—ooh..." Purgatory moaned when he was smothered by a kiss and that thrust. So he kissed back all slow-like, too and stroked down Primacron's back and then back up again. Once they drew back, he was smirking, "trying to distract me with sexual antics?"

The god rubbed the side of his face with a perturbed look. Now the 'copter noticed the blush, and kissed Primacron's cheek. "You're blushing." He grinned. "Were you dreaming about me?"

"...perhaps a little." The seeker picked at non-existent dust on one hand, an indicator that he was a little nervous or even shy about a subject being discussed. "Sometimes I dream about you."

"Really?" The mortal sounded pleased by that and then admitted, "I dream about you all the time. And quite often I wake up and have to spend some quality time with my left hand and some toys."

Primacron snickered, "I..." then looked away and hid half of his face in an uncharacteristic shy gesture.

Purgatory could tell he was blushing, and because he thought it was pretty cute he prodded, "Yeeesss?"

"...I've had to have cleaning drones clean up and dry this cushion more times than I could count on one hand, and they were all dreams about you." The god finally admitted, half muffled since his face was in the mortal's chest.

Purgatory blinked at that and now _he_ was blushing, too! He stayed silent for a minute and then asked, "I had no idea I turned you on so much." He thought it was very flattering that Primacron dreamed of him.

"You... excite me in ways no one else has, Purgatory." The god picked at a speck of dirt on the 'copter's shoulder until he dislodged it and set it on the floor where the drone already at work vacuumed it up. The mortal let Primacron do as he pleased because no matter how hard he cleaned it seemed like he always missed a spot somewhere. Purgatory still had a hand on the god's back so he started to rub again, "Likewise." He met Primacron's eyes and grinned. "Not like I'm complaining though."

"Me either. I rather like the idea of anticipating your arrival. Which reminds me..." Primacron snapped his fingers and unsubspaced a plain silver tackle box, "I saw this and thought of you."

"Heh, same... oh?" Purgatory blinked and looked at the box, then at Primacron, grinned and moved his free hand to open the box. He gasped softly when he saw the contents. Inside was a full set of tools for Spark extraction. The ones Purgatory used currently were nearly ready to break... and these were the super expensive surgical ones with the fancy handles and measuring lasers. The look on his face had to be priceless.

"These are the top tools of the trade! Where did you get these?" The 'copter had searched and never found them, not to mention while he did have a lot of money, he had no idea if he could afford them.

"Around Samhain there's a place that opens up near Kaon, over in the west. Somewhat new, too, and I was in the area and figured they were better off in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing." The god laughed a little as though he felt awkward at the gesture.

"I see..." Purgatory closed the box and then smiled happily at the god. "Thank you, I'm very grateful." And it was true... he had needed new tools and to just be handed a box of them like that was like the Day of Giving, which brought to mind something... "Hey Primacron, other than Beltane, are there any other holidays that you celebrate on the Cybertronian calendar?"

Primacron tapped his upper lip in thought, as if he thought what he was about to say might be silly or stupid. "On Samhain, I like to turn off the ventilation system, light dozens of candles in the main room and watch them flicker as spirits pass." Purgatory knew the seeker's base was _not_ drafty. If the ventilation was off it became absolutely still inside, so any flicker was from something moving by.

"That sounds pretty." Purgatory folded his arm behind his head and grinned, "I forgot that you can't see ghosts... I wonder if any of them ever tried to speak to you when they come to visit."

Primacron rubbed his companion's leg, "When your mortal life is over, will you visit me on Samhain? We could pick a candle and you could flicker just that one so I know it's you." He suddenly seemed to realise what he had just said and turned his head away, and the mortal knew he was blushing, "… that was incredibly stupid to say."

The 'copter grinned somewhat evilly at him and his hand slipped down to Primacron's aft, "I plan to haunt you, molest you," he squeezed his aft, "and hell, I'll flicker _every_ candle in the room so you know a certain someone is here to molest you silly." And he smacked the aft he was squeezing.

The seeker laughed at that and moved the toolbox so it didn't end up kicked off the berth or smashed into his aft, "I could lie in the centre of a circle and watch them all flicker. And then I'd touch myself and think of what your hands are doing, and probably overload so hard I scare the spirits away."

"Or they could all be perverts and want to watch me molest you silly..." but he wasn't about to admit that his wish to Primus would be to ask for Primacron to be able to see spirits. That was something he'd reveal another day. "Besides... I don't think I could leave you alone even in death. I'd miss you too—" He stopped right there when he realised what he was saying. "....much...."

Primacron looked at him, almost staring. In fact, he said, "So would I. I hate that you're mortal, you'll be gone soon, and it angers me. You're someone I'd enjoy until the end of time itself." He scoffed, but he sounded serious.

The mortal looked at him and then turned his head away for a moment, "Primacron..." he looked back up at him and asked, "when you die... is it true that Primus will grant you a wish? Anything you want, and he'll do it?"

Primacron sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, which made him look so small, since he sunk into the cushions a little—he almost looked like a toy or a sculpture that moved, "Primus offers a last desire, yes... he's especially fond of wishes for reincarnation or for fortune to smile upon those grieving the loss."

The 'copter sat up as well and looked a little nervous for a moment, and then he turned to Primacron, "If you really do want to see me after I die... then I know what my wish will be when I do." He grinned a little, "but reincarnation doesn't suit me. I like being me."

The god smiled, "I don't know what I'd wish for, honestly, and to do so would be pointless for me anyway."

"How about... you wish for a new dildo? I'd love to see the expression on Primus' face if you asked that." He was being a dork and Purgatory knew it, but he couldn't help it. Primacron was someone he trusted, and it almost floored him then to realise that fact.

Primacron burst out laughing at that and smacked Purgatory on the arm, though even that casual smack scratched the hell out of his bicep area. "It would probably look like this..." He made a stupid, scandalized face.

The mortal laughed too and felt the scratches but didn't comment. "I'd love to see that, although..." He suddenly snagged Primacron's foot, "I prefer your tickle face!" And he tickled his foot without mercy!

"Nooooo!" The god gripped the cushions and started to laugh uncontrollably, complete with snorting and hiccupping.

The 'copter had the leg trapped in his arm while using the other hand to tickle the base of it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, pretty god!"

The smaller mech kicked his free leg rather uselessly up in the air and tried to tickle back, but he was in a position where he couldn't quite reach, so he just laughed and laughed.

The mortal really liked that laugh, so after he finished making Primacron totally undignified, he let go of the leg and smirked in triumph. "Were you having one of your month long naps before I decided to molest you?"

Primacron panted softly before calming down and saying, "Yes, I was...I created quite a few stellar messes that I've been putting off. Primus won't be too happy that I knocked over a dwarf galaxy composed entirely of his worshippers. I'm not sorry, either."

"Uuuugh, Primus worshippers." Purgatory pulled a face at that. "Why would they worship him?" He turned to Primacron and _grinned, _"I much prefer to worship you."

Primacron held his legs together, "Hold that thought." And he ran to the bathroom to empty his waste tank.

The 'copter watched him run off and decided he'd better let Primacron get back to sleep_. 'Maybe I could stay and make him breakfast or something when he wakes up...'_ he pondered to himself as he waited for Primacron to come back.

The black seeker emerged after cleaning up and suddenly pounced on Purgatory and sat on his face, and his port was right on Purgatory's lips. "You mentioned worshipping me. I enjoy your worship, Purgatorio. Please, show me how you pray."

"OOF!" The mortal fell back on the bed with a mouthful of Primacron-port and then said, "if ivvovs plsure..." Or more like tried to speak, since 'it involves pleasure' sounded rather muffled around a mouthful of sacred port. Oh, screw it... he licked the port and then started sucking, hands holding Primacron's hips so he didn't move.

Primacron cackled at that and spread his legs some more so he could rest his weight on his knees and not _totally_ suffocate Purgatory, but the sound of him trying to talk into his port was obviously hilarious since he kept snickering about it! "Oh, really? Then please p—RAY!" As he was licked, "Ooooh..."

"Mph, arn gds supst tb patnt?" he tried to speak and then gave up trying to say 'aren't gods supposed to be patient?' and stuck his tongue up the hot port, licking the inner walls and moving his lips along the sensitive opening.

The god seemed to understand anyway, because he said, "I'm being very patient," before tossing his head back a bit and panting as Purgatory found all his deliciously sensitive sensors and was rewarded with lubricant.

_'I do so love it when you're horny.'_ The 'copter licked deeper, tasting the lubricant and just deciding to talk in his mind instead of trying to talk with his mouth, since it didn't make sense anyway. He nipped the opening and licked around it before shoving his tongue back up his port again.

Primacron played with his own jack while his companion messed with his port, "Mmmm, oooh..." He did a little shimmy of his hips from side to side as Purgatory lapped up the lubricant coming out of his port and plugged him a bit deeper with his tongue, as far as he could go in a circle all over the sensors. He loved Primacron's hips... and he showed his appreciation by slipping both hands under the armour plating on them and fondling.

The mortal could feel him getting hotter and hotter as more lubricant came out from the walls of his port. "MMmh...you can't do anything—ooh—un-sexy..." Primacron moaned.

_'Neither can you...'_ Purgatory growled in his mind and molested his pretty hips and moved them slightly, pushing down against his licks so he could get the most friction. _'Gods you taste... soo good...' _And he bit the seeker's port with that statement.

"Oooh!" The mortal felt the god get suddenly hotter and tighter and it was sign that he was getting close. Primacron suddenly arched his back, tilting his head, and nipped the tip of Purgatory's jack!

The 'copter watched the backbend and boy, he sparked at the sight! _'You will never cease to amaze me...'_ And he growled lowly right into the port to vibrate his tongue, and gathered some sparks on it, then zapped him! Electric oral!

"Ungh!" The god gasped and ground himself on that tongue now, "Do that again!" He snarled.

Purgatory would have grinned if he could, so instead he zapped Primacron again, but harder!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" The god overloaded with a snarl and Purgatory got a ton of lubricant all over his mouth, all over his face and even halfway down his chest!

The mortal lapped up the lubricant that he could lick as he waited until the god had finished his overload. Then he pushed him up a little with his hands and gasped a bit, grinning at him with lubricant all over his face. "You made a mess," he licked his lips, "but it's tasty."

The god laughed and sat up, licking his own juices off Purgatory where the 'copter himself couldn't reach and then he kissed him, "Worship accepted. Shall I answer your prayer, Purgatorio?" The god purred.

The mortal shook his head and the lubricant splattered off before he rubbed the hips once more, then slipped his hands out to rest on the armour plating. "... how about a bath?" He snickered, "we're filthy, and I can give you a back rub. You're probably stiff if you've been sleeping a lot."

"Am n—" Primacron shifted and one joint creaked, and the god made a face that suggested it wasn't a nice creak.

"... Point taken." He winked and sat up, sitting Primacron in his lap and the lubricant on his chest ran down his body, especially since it ran down all over Primacron's legs, and the mortal just started to laugh.

"I squirted your chest, too? Wow, that was some overload then," The god cackled, "You give me the best overloads. Every time. All the time." He nipped the mortal's his nose and kissed him again before he nodded towards the bathroom.

"You always gush a bucket load." Purgatory snickered and kissed back, then suddenly threw Primacron over his shoulder and stood up to walk into the bathroom.

The god _squeaked_ when he was flung over the larger mech's shoulder, but he laughed and grabbed his aft, squeezing it the whole way into the bathroom.

"The god squeaks." Purgatory grinned and turned on the taps full blast, then poured some ammonia in too. He poked the smaller mech's side to see if he'd do it again.

Primacron did so again but poked the 'copter's port in revenge.

Said mortal grunted at that and then shook his butt to get Primacron's hand away before climbing into the bath, settling back with the god in his lap. "Mmm... nothing better than a hot bath after a rumble in the berth, don't you think?"

Primacron looked surprised that they could both fit in the large bath together, but he leaned back and relaxed while lying completely on his companion like a big cushion, and he fit there! "I didn't know you liked baths...you always struck me as the shower type."

The 'copter folded an arm behind his head and grabbed a cloth to wipe his face off at least so it was clean. He grinned a bit, "I usually stick to showers since I'm busy a lot ... but I do enjoy a nice bath once in a while." The mortal was content with Primacron on top of him and then ventured to say... "when I dropped by and saw you sleeping... you looked kinda like a fallen angel from the artworks in ancient books. I wondered if they were based on you... minus the feathers."

The god quirked his lips and quoted from something the mortal had never heard before; _"The World was all before them, where to choose  
Their place of rest, and Providence their guide:  
__They hand in hand with wandering steps and slow,  
Through Eden took their solitaire way.'"_

"Is that from the Primusian bible?" Purgatory asked curiously.

"No... some human named Johannis Miltoni wrote it. The humans call it 'Paradise Lost'. I merely quoted the final few lines."

"I really have to study Earth stuff. I'll never keep up with you otherwise." Purgatory joked and kissed Primacron's crown. "What makes Earth so fascinating anyway? Isn't it in a really remote sector?"

"I don't know why it fascinates me so...perhaps because their religions are often based loosely on Light and Dark, though one religion states only one god created everything and their Dark was the most beautiful angel who fell from grace. I suppose that is what made me quote the poetry. If ignorance is paradise, then I was living in bliss." The god replied softly.

"I see..." Purgatory blinked at Primacron's mention of bliss since for a moment he didn't know what the god meant, but then it clicked and then said softly, "you make it sound like you were once in that paradise. Was that... before everything began?"

"To put it in a term understandable in words..." The smaller mech sat up so he could look at the 'copter, and gestured all around with his hands, "Everything you see was once just a dream; a dream that went out of control and became real." Purgatory noticed the heated look on his face and got the hint that this isn't a subject Primacron wanted to discuss any further, so the mortal nodded, and then smiled a little. "Well... if it's any consolation... I'm glad I was able to meet you."

The smaller mech smiled and dropped the crimson wash cloth on Purgatory's head.

"Hey!" Purgatory laughed and then shook his head so the cloth fell off onto his hand, then he used it to wash Primacron's back.

Primacron turned around and sat knees to chest again, and the mortal could tell that the god was rather unsettled at the moment, so he stopped washing because normally the smaller mech would purr or something and when he had his back washed, and then said softly, "did I say something wrong?"

"Hm? No... it's just sometimes old wounds bleed as bright as new ones. It isn't your fault. You didn't know." The seeker smiled over his shoulder, but his eyes were little sad. "I'm all right, Purgatory. And that washing feels wonderful."

"Oh..." Purgatory replied because yeah, he kind of knew that feeling. The 'copter then smiled a little and put an arm around Primacron's chest all of a sudden, pulling him close and resting his head on top of the god's. "How about I wash your chest then? I spot dirt." And he scrubbed there, not taking any notice of how well his head seemed to sit there...

He could see Primacron smiling just a little either from the wash or from the 'copter being close, so Purgatory held up the cloth ... with nothing on it. The 'copter was playing!

"See? Look! Absolutely filthy. How could you get so messed up?" And he scrubbed some more and then down his stomach.

"Oh, I'm just _so_ filthy, aren't I? It's _your_ fault, mortal. You with your unclean worship… how dare you." The god shifted around to grin at him.

The mortal pretended to look _so_ hurt by that. "And here I thought I was worshiping you properly," The 'copter fake sniffed, "Oh, my life is ruined, _ruined!_" He wailed.

Primacron laughed at that and slapped Purgatory's leg before stealing the cloth from him so he could turn around and wash his companion's chest and stomach, which made Purgatory take his head off the top of Primacron's. They ended up looking at each other in the eyes, and he started rubbing the seeker's back, "if I interrupted your sleep ... does that mean you need to rest some more?"

The god met the mortal's eyes and for a moment Purgatory couldn't stop looking into them. It seemed that the seeker had the same problem, because he couldn't turn away either. Why was it that he couldn't look away from those eyes?

"Perhaps a bit, yes. My powers do recharge on their own if I don't use them for awhile, but sleep speeds up the process. Just as you heal faster if you rest and let your nanites work unbothered by temperature changes and movement."

The 'copter blinked when he heard Primacron's voice and nodded, "Yeah, you should ... probably rest after you get dry. I'll stop by once you wake up... if you want." His hand slowly acted of its own accord and he reached up to touch the god's face with two fingers. What the slag was going on?!

It didn't seem that Primacron minded the touch, though, and Purgatory knew by now that the god enjoyed touch in pretty much any form, "Perhaps you could massage me to sleep?" The god whispered, as though embarrassed to ask for such a thing.

The mortal seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled his hand away, and he seemed a bit embarrassed himself before nodding, "S-sure, I'd be happy to." He rubbed the back of his head and turned his head away from those eyes, blushing a little.

Primacron smiled sheepishly and backed off to finish bathing and offered Purgatory a cloth so he could as well. They were buffing cloths of the highest quality—so when wet they felt like silk or velvet against armour plating.

Purgatory eyed him after the blush receded and took the cloth with a 'thank you' to wash himself in silence. He was feeling so weird right now… ugh, he hated feelings sometimes. After he was done, he stood up out of the bath onto the mat and picked up a towel, holding it out as he turned to the god still in the tub. "Shall I rub you down, my god?"

The smaller mech grinned and stood—he'd been up to his neck while seated and water cascaded off his form and for a few seconds he shimmered as he stepped into the towel being held out. "Of course." The god grinned and gave Purgatory a one handed rubdown first. The mortal enjoyed the sparkly effect while it lasted and didn't resist the rubdown, but he took another towel and at the same time rubbed Primacron's back and cape off. "Can't have you getting cold."

"Very true... it's chilly in here." Primacron said softly.

"Is not," Purgatory replied playfully and then put the towel on the god's head to rub him a little there, then draped it over his wings. "There. I think that cloak looks better." He teased.

The god looked in the mirror and made a movement akin to an organic rolling its eyes. "Only if I was a vampire." He put his arms up in the classic monster pose and bared his fangs, making a hissing sound before asking, "am I frightening yet?"

"EEEEEEEK!" Purgatory squealed like a frightened child and pulled back with a terrified look on his face. "No! Don't hurt me, please!"

Primacron laughed and jumped up to latch onto his companion with his legs around his hips and his arms around the 'copter's neck, "I vant to suck vor blood." He said with a silly accented voice before nipping Purgatory's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Purgatory tried to fend Primacron off feebly, but he failed and whimpered, "you monster, praying on innocent little bots like meeeeeee…"

"You're as innocent as a deflowered virgin!" The seeker purred in the 'copter's audio and then yawned. He then growled at himself that his need for sleep was so obvious.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Purgatory snickered and noticed the yawn, then just carried Primacron out into his bedroom. "You, my god, need to sleep."

"Do noooooooot." Primacron pretended to gripe like a child, but it sounded oddly convincing.

"Do tooooo." The mortal grinned at him and sat Primacron on the bed, "Come on, I'll rub you to sleep."

The god flipped open a nightstand drawer with his heel and inside was massage grease. Oil scented, diesel scented, ammonia scented... all kinds of exotic things. The 'copter took a look and his optics flared at the variety. "Which one would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Purgatory turned his optics off and dug around in the drawer, and then pulled out a hexagon shaped glass vial with aqua coloured oil in it. He blinked and said, "what is this one? It smells amazing!"

The god looked at it and smirked, "Oh... that's a scent I mixed myself a long time ago and decided I liked. I haven't named it, but it has…" he cleared his throat and grinned, "some of my own lube in it mixed with oil and a pinch of grease."

The 'copter smiled slowly at him and crawled onto the berth, poking the pretty back. "You are such a pervert." He opened the cap on it and took a sniff... and wow, he could smell the ingredients, including the lubricant. "You could call it _Scaena Filiolus_; Scent of Gods, since you put that special touch into it." And he shifted the cape aside and poured a bit of it on his back.

"But I don't want to sell it, it's just for you to enjoy. Everyone else is collateral if we plug in public."

As Primacron flipped over onto his stomach, the mortal was shocked at that sudden loyalty... but it was odd because he felt the same way, and he had no idea why. But for Primacron to feel the same way made him feel… happy? He had no idea why he felt happy about that kind of loyalty. Was it because Primacron was a god and could go out and plug anyone else he felt like? Maybe… Ugh, it was so frustrating! He stalled his mental monologue and started to rub in the oil. "Well even if you don't... it's best to give it a name. After all, I need to tell people what scent makes you smell so nice when we're out so they can go on a wild goose chase to find it."

Primacron started to purr loudly and he rolled his shoulders as Purgatory rubbed. "Maybe…" He purred some more, "you could call it... ooh... call it Ambrosia?"

The mortal chuckled and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Your sex lube is Ambrosia." He gave Primacron's aft a playful slap before resuming the massage.

"Exactly, so let people search and fail to find this elusive scent of a god in heat." Primacron prodded the 'copter's knee and relaxed again while purring his head off.

"Heh, okay, Ambrosia it is." Purgatory snickered and rubbed Primacron's shoulders before going to his wing bases, then down again. He liked listening to the smaller mech purring his head off. It was kinda cute—not that he'd admit that.

_'A purring god... never thought I'd see the day.'_ He grinned at him and kept rubbing lower and lower, and then back up again to his shoulders and neck. He repeated the process over and over, but honestly he could do this forever and not mind.

The god's optics were dim and Purgatory could tell he was almost asleep. The smaller mech rolled over so he was almost curled up entirely in the larger mech's lap. The 'copter kept rubbing and he really didn't mind Primacron using him as his bed. But eventually the rubbing turned to strokes... funny how he just wanted to touch him now and not with sexual intentions. He had never had that before with anyone...

Purgatory supposed a little nap wouldn't hurt either when he saw that Primacron was not going to move any time soon, so he shifted himself so he lay down on the bed with Primacron curled up against his chest. He smiled at that and then pulled the blankets up over them both. It was so odd.... Primacron was so much smaller, but he fit nearly perfectly against his body.

_'How strange it is to enter the world of the gods...' _He pondered to himself as he settled down to nap.

As Primacron curled up under his chin, Purgatory whispered, "Sleep well, my god..." before he too slipped offline.


	17. Dies Irae

_(Thank you for the reviews!)_

**17 – Dies Irae**

_Oh night thou was my guide  
Oh night more loving than the rising sun  
Oh night that joined the lover  
To the beloved one  
Transforming each of them into the other_

Loreena McKennitt – The Dark Night Of the Soul

* * *

It was the busiest time of the year for Purgatory, for many reasons. This time of the year was when it was just past Beltane, which meant that Spark energy was dwindling from its peak, so collecting samples and watching the progress of Sparks had to be carefully monitored. Therefore, Purgatory was in the main room at the moment, giving out orders.

"Make _sure_ you record that! No, moron, with the datadisk! Ch." He grumbled and looked up with folded arms at the progress.

The security suddenly went up in arms because of an intruder supposedly in the base.

The 'copter growled and went to get that, looking pissed but then he realised who it was, and visibly relaxed. "Oh, hey Primacron--wait, did I miss a date?" He said in surprise. He hadn't expected Primacron over today. Someone shouted something at him and he told them to hurry up before turning back to the seeker.

The god smiled coyly, "No, no, I just felt like coming over and saying 'hello'." He tilted his head to the side, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Oh, good." Purgatory grinned and then turned back when someone asked him, "Should I test it now?" and he called back, "Yes, and make sure you record it!"

"Yes sir!" And the dark bot ran off, leaving the hallway mostly quiet except for distant noises in the factory room.

The 'copter waved his hand, "No, not a bad time at all, just a busy one." He grinned wryly, "Feel like seeing what we're up to?"

The smirk on the god's face grew to bare his fangs, "I would enjoy that immensely, Purgatory," the god held out his hand, "Please, escort me."

The 'copter smirked wider at that and went over to him, letting Primacron take his arm, and led him to the factory room…

...Which was in a state of organised chaos. There were readings on the screen, there were recordings going on, and there were Sparks coming out on the conveyor belt like crazy, some even splitting up to ten times! This was the busiest, and also most profitable time for Purgatory, therefore it was one most celebrated when the work was over.

Several people turned their heads and saw Primacron on Purgatory's arm, and even one called out, "Your boyfriend back, boss?"

The seeker looked around the place with curiosity before he heard that question, and he snickered and pulled his larger companion down for a lewd kiss in front of everyone. When he broke off, the god asked, "What do _you_ think?"

The bot snickered back and said, "He's _always _talking about the 'gorgeous black seeker god', now I have a visual to go with the name!"

"Flatline!" The 'copter growled, and was he blushing? No, he was not! Or he was just denying it… "Get your aft back to tearing that femme apart."

The medic bowed and ran off. It was clear that the mortal had respect from his men.

Primacron laughed at the antics of Purgatory and his men before he wandered over to the conveyor belt to watch the Sparks.

The 'copter gave out a few more orders before turning back to Primacron and coming over. One of the bots on the other side of the belt said, "I dunno ... hey boss, you sure he's a mech? He looks like a femme to me."

Purgatory blanched and looked at Primacron to see what his reaction was. For a moment the god looked pissed, before…

"Eheheheh... eheheh... BWAHAHAHA!"

The mortal and the other bot had frozen momentarily before the 'copter looked at Primacron like he was crazy. He and the other bot shared a look before turning back to the cackling god.

"I suppose it's the long fingers, always so ambiguous." Primacron wiggled his claws in the worker's face, "Or is it the hips?" He popped one and rested his fist on it while his other hand is still in the other bot's face, "Which gender do you think I am? Guess." The god smirked.

The 'copter watched Primacron's antics and now his hand was on his mouth as he shook with laughter. Gods, that was funny.

The bot blinked and listened to the voice, and then he smirked some, "You sound male, but you don't look it."

"Oh, I don't? Oh my." Primacron stood up straight and pretended to look _so_ hurt, but then he snickered again. "Well, I am a god, and I chose this appearance to please no one other than myself. You may call me Primacron, if you wish... or if your ancient is good, _Obscurum_ will suffice." He grinned into the mech's surprised face and turned blithely on his heel and walked back to Purgatory. He might have effeminate hips, but he walked like a guy. Just in a graceful way.

The bot looked very surprised, but he bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Obscurum!" before getting back to work. Clearly there were some dark worshipers among the staff as well as light ones.

The 'copter just laughed his _aft _off at the exchange. "Oh man, his face." He snickered before he was called.

"Boss, it's about to start!"

"Ooh, you've gotta watch this." The 'copter grinned.

"Oh?" The god leaned on his companion and Purgatory slipped an arm around Primacron's waist and rested his hand on that hip plating he liked so much, not really caring as one of the workers dimmed the lights right down so the experiment area was lit up. The Spark there looked like a star in the dark, and everyone went quiet as the test went ahead...

It was being able to clone a Spark without damaging the original... and as it passed through the machine, everyone waited with bated breath. When _two_ came out, there was a cheer through the room, and Purgatory looked delighted.

Primacron put his hands together and grinned in delight while he watched with fascination. Purgatory knew why he was enjoying it; it was like seeing the god's own experiments come to life.

The only way this was possible was because it was so close past Beltane when light energy was strongest; it would be a while before Purgatory could replicate this experiment at any time. But the copter 'clapped as the Sparks went through the conveyor and came out as doubles, unhurt. If one was put into a body, they would be identical twins, basically. Purgatory looked down at Primacron and kissed his cheek, "It's thanks to you that I got this far."

"And it's thanks to you that I can see what came of all the testing I performed. And these are ordinary Sparks, not those of gods...to think their energy is so strong before or after Beltane." Primacron looked like he was trying to fight the power of the light energy, though. Purgatory noticed the slight grimace and his optics lit brighter than usual, so he smirked and said, "I guess we learned from each other, hm?"

He turned to the others and said, "Finish the line off, then send them to the market. That will do for today." The workers responded in turn as he turned back to the god, "Shall we get a drink? It's been a long day."

The god didn't answer right away as he watched the last of the Sparks being packed up to be sent to the black market, and then he slid his claws around the mortal's upper arm and said, "Yes...I feel like something different. Ever tried a bleach martini?"

"Bleach martini? I don't believe I have." Purgatory always kept plenty of drink supplies of all kinds in his bar though, be it the public or his personal one. He led Primacron out of the room towards his personal bar in his room. "I know how to make it, just never got around to trying it." And his skills were rusty on those things.

The seeker chuckled, "Shaken, not stirred and with only one gold nugget for flavour. Why not let me mix this one?"

"Sure, I'm rusty on making them." Purgatory winked as they entered the bar, and Purgatory showed Primacron where all the ingredients were, all neatly categorised alphabetically and lined up on the shelf.

"Go for your life." He grinned.

The god looked at the bar and then peered over his shoulder with a pleased smile before going behind the bar. He took his time reaching for the ingredients, and his aft made a nice outline in his cape as he bent over to get the glasses. Not just the normal ones...he saw the really _nice_ ones and got those.

The 'copter sat down and watched with appreciation. Normally he would grope said aft, but he let the god make the drinks first. Molesting could come later. He grinned back and waited...

It was crazy watching Primacron's four-jointed fingers work. He used them like any average mech except they were so long it was a miracle to Purgatory that the god could even use them that way. The seeker grasped the shaker and said, "Mmm... apologies if I scratch this."

Purgatory grinned and waved his hand like it was of no consequence. "That's fine. It'll be marked by a god forever; I can totally live with that."

The god grinned as he finished shaking and popped two chunks of dry ice and one gold nugget into each crystal glass, then poured the martini mix over them both. It steamed and crackled as the dry ice reacted. And his fingers_ did_ scratch the hell out of the shaker—marks in the shape of his hands. The smaller mech picked up one of the martinis and carried it to Purgatory, "If this is your first, I suggest you sip."

"Thank you." Purgatory took it, none bothered by the scratches as he had said; he had enjoyed watching Primacron work. He sniffed the drink first to get an idea of the smell and swirled it once, then took a sip. He blinked at the strong sour and bitter taste... but not _too_ strong that he couldn't handle it. He liked sour things anyway.

"Mm, I could get used to these." He replied and took another sip.

"They're an acquired taste. Sometimes I like a bit of diesel in mine, to add a bang." The god grinned and sipped his slowly, licking the edge of the glass. The gold powder all over the nugget stuck to his lips, leaving a residue behind that Primacron ignored.

That had quite a pretty effect... and Purgatory eyed his companion over the rim of his glass, "I like sour things. Bitter not so much, but I like this." He sipped some more, the gold attaching itself to his lips. He licked it off slowly.

It was clear Primacron didn't care about the gold because he kept letting it accumulate, "Where did you learn all those bartender tricks of yours? You're as theatrical as Twister when you mix." The god sounded genuinely curious.

The mortal had been taking a sip of his drink when he almost choked at Primacron's question. He gulped hard and put his drink down so he didn't spill it. "I learned it when I was on the streets." Which was not a lie. "Learned off a barman."

The god moved closer, his drink still in his hand. He held it with just his fingertips and said, "Mmm, and what _else_ did you learn on the streets, Purgatory?"

The 'copter sighed a bit. This was a dangerous road of conversation to take and he was noticeably tense by it, but he answered honestly, "I learned everything when I was on the streets, except for this," he gestured around the place, "I learned about Spark science at the Iacon Academy, but I heard about the trade of Sparks from the underground."

Primacron seemed satisfied with the explanation since he asked no further questions on the subject. "Mm, well, it's safe to say you were an A-plus student in... oh... all areas of your life." Primacron kissed the larger mech's chest, leaving a gold lip smack almost like organic lipstick, except it had fang marks.

Purgatory grinned at that and looked down at the lip smack on his chest, and laughed, "Look at that ..." And he looked up with mischief in his optics, "You sure that mech wasn't wrong in calling you a femme?" He teased.

The god snickered at that, "Oh, I'll show you femme..."

"Oh really?" Purgatory said as he picked up his drink and swirled the contents a little in the glass, "Please, do."

Primacron set his drink down and looked back up with a wicked gleam in his optics, "You might want to put that drink down, Purgatory."

The 'copter took a sip and put it down, swallowing the sour drink and smirking at him. "As you command, my god."

Primacron grabbed the mortal under the armpits and lifted him up to put him down on the bar, knocking the drink mixing supplies over in a rattle of metal containers. Purgatory always got a shock when Primacron lifted him up like he weighed nothing, but he really should be used to that by now, he mused as the god suddenly pounced him.

Then the god hopped up and straddled Purgatory's lap, fucking his mouth with a lewd kiss while his claws raked along his chest plates and torso. The mortal kissed him back and clawed his back. _'Mmm..._ _pretty little lady with a pretty black cape,_' he teased, singing in his head since his mouth was occupied.

"**There **_**is **_**something in your mouth. **_**Me," **_The god snickered and then in a really brazen display, he leaned back and grabbed the hose that sprayed fizzy energon, and sprayed his own chest so the purple, sizzling liquid oozed all down his plating to his crotch and Purgatory's too just like what the barmaids did on Cybertron, and oh gods ... the 'copter stared at that and visible sparks jumped from his crotch. He grinned, "Scratch the femme idea. You're way hotter than them." He started to lick the energon off his neck and slowly down his chest, ignoring the energon on his own plating.

"Oh, I know I'm—oooh..." As the mortal's hot tongue contacted the cooler fluid, it made it steam faintly. The god ground their crotches together in response and with his claws he smeared it all over Purgatory, and then he leaned over to suck some off his neck and the wires he found there.

"Mmm," Purgatory purred, "Much hotter." He slipped one hand under the plating on Primacron's hip to molest the sharp metal underneath, grinding right back and making a total mess of the counter. Ah well, he'd clean it up later. He liked his bar in order and trusted no one but himself to keep it that way.

Primacron dropped the hose and luckily it was a pressure-activated trigger, so it didn't spray all over the place, but there was already energon everywhere. "Aaah!" The black seeker lifted one leg so he was kneeling over Purgatory's lap, and then he grabbed a light fixture above the bar and levelled his crotch with his face, "Suck my jack, you filthy mortal." The god spoke like it was an order, but it was one that the mortal didn't mind carrying out at all.

"Now, how can I deny the chance to serve my god, hmm?" Purgatory purred and slowly took off the metal plating protecting his interface parts, letting it fall on the bar before he started sucking on his jack, curling his tongue along the bottom as one hand stayed on his hip ... but the other sneaky one moved back to his aft and started fondling the god's port too!

Primacron grabbed Purgatory's ear finials with his claws and hung on without harming them. His lips fell open and his fangs peeked out as he enjoyed the hot burning tongue and fingers molesting his hottest places. The 'copter noticed he was getting _very _hot now.

"Oh yessssssssssssss," the god hissed and grabbed some of the dry ice and rubbed it along the 'copter ears and neck, teasing him while he was being sucked and fondled.

Purgatory hissed in a breath at that and looked up at him with mischief in his optics, his hand leaving that hot port as he sneaked to grab some dry ice for himself .. and he moaned around Primacron's jack as he sucked a bit harder, before suddenly pressing the cube of dry ice to the god's port, making it hiss and turn to steam as it contacted hot metal.

Primacron let out a shout as the ice contacted his hot port and melted into a cloud almost immediately, "Do that again!" He snarled, thrusting into the 'copter's mouth.

Purgatory chuckled around his jack and moved with the thrusts so he didn't choke, and then deep throated him as he shoved another cube against his port, shoving it _up_ there. It was a small cube, so it fit easily.

Primacron jolted and Purgatory felt the familiar gush of lubricant as the god suddenly overloaded, and in his frenzy he accidentally ripped the light fixture out and dug his claws into the ceiling to keep from falling.

The room plunged into semi darkness as it was now lit only by the lights in the ceiling. Purgatory didn't mind the damage as he sucked on the jack until the seeker's overload had dwindled, and then pulled back before he licked the tip, "I believe someone enjoyed that." He looked at where Primacron was clinging to the ceiling and he _laughed_ because he found that hilarious, "Wow, you killed my ceiling."

Primacron brought his optics back online and looked up at his hands, then at Purgatory, then behind him at the light, and grinned, "How clumsy of me." He dragged his claws down to leave a mark the 'copter would remember and lowered himself to straddle his lap again. He met the mortal's optics and held them for a moment with a smirk and said, "I'll show you enjoyment." He stuffed chunks of dry ice into his mouth and hopped down.

The 'copter was smirking because he knew he had surprised him with the dry ice. "Oh really? And what are you—" He yelped as the ice contacted his hot jack when Primacron took it in his mouth to suck him fast and hard. The 'copter quite literally jumped a bit from it. It stung but oh, _gods_ it felt good as he gripped the god's shoulders _hard_, holding onto the spikes there as he panted.

Primacron blew fast and when the ice melted, he put another chunk in his mouth and rolled it around on Purgatory's jack, looking up to meet his eyes like 'yeah, I have your jack in my mouth and you can't stop me'. Not that Purgatory _would_ stop Primacron, not unless he was about to get killed, which was highly unlikely.

"P-Prima—aaaahhh..." Purgatory moaned as he threw his head back, trying to hold back an overload but gods, the gorgeous seeker between his legs knew how to give mind-blowing blowjobs and he couldn't think beyond anything but the raw pleasure.

"AAH!" The mortal cried out, unable to hold back anymore, and overloaded hard.

Primacron's optics flickered as he absorbed the lightning from the overload like a fine flavour, and he opened his mouth to exhale all that carbon dioxide steam out and it looked like a cave of death wrapped around the mortal's jack. It smelt like raw copper and silver, the scent of his orgasm. The god grinned with the steam still licking around his fangs and glanced behind him at the berth, "Should we take this to your berth before we destroy the bar?"

Purgatory purred a little at the smell and breathed it in, and because it was a visible cloud, you could see him do it. He looked down at Primacron and said, "Probably a good idea."

Just then, the door opened and one of the workers stepped in, "...just thought I shou—" He gawked at the scene. The 'copter looked at him and snarled, _"GET OUT."_ And the worker yelped and _ran_ out.

Primacron cackled, "He lubricated!"

Purgatory lowered his hackles and smirked at that. "They know they're in trouble if they see my fangs." The mortal jumped down off the bar, not even bothering about his crotch plate. Hey, he sometimes walked around the base 'naked' at this hour.

"You're attractive when you're angry," Primacron said.

"You're the first one to say that." Little did Purgatory know he would find Primacron's angry face rather attractive in an odd way as well...

Primacron leaned up and licked the end of the 'copter's nose before he sauntered over to the berth, where he climbed on and laid on his side, propped on one elbow with one knee bent so his jack stuck out and the scent of his lubricated port wafted around the room. He casually fingered himself and wiped the lubricant on the pillow-like headrest where the mortal put his head to sleep at night.

"Oh my, did I ruin this?" The god grabbed the pillow and wiped his port on it!

"Hey! Stop molesting my pillow." Purgatory tapped his own jack, "_This_ is what needs to molest ports, my god."

Primacron balked. "Then why are you standing over _there_ instead of laying _here_, molesting me offline? You mortals are all such fools."

"Good point." Purgatory growled and pounced on the berth, pinning Primacron by his shoulders as the pillow went flying to the floor, but then Purgatory stopped for a moment, looked at the pillow, and shook his head. "I'm never going to be able to sleep again." And _then_ he plugged the god with a growl.

Primacron cackled until he was penetrated and then it dissolved into a hilarious, squeaky _yowl_ as though he was caught by surprise. Purgatory cackled at the yowl because he did so love catching Primacron by surprise, since it was usually hard to do without being killed. It was hard to believe his voice could go that high, but he was Primacron, one had to expect the unexpected. He grinded against the mortal's thrusts and yanked him down so he could kiss him. His tongue was still cold from the dry ice.

Purgatory met the kiss with a hungry one of his own as he moved, sparks flying everywhere as he shocked him. Inwardly he wondered how many people had been lucky enough to do _this_ with him, but it was shoved aside by the current situation and his mission to plug a pretty seeker offline.

"Mmmmh..." The seeker growled and it was a sign that the 'copter knew he was enjoying what he was doing. Purgatory thought would enjoy even more when he moved the god's hips off the bed, at an angle which allowed the deepest penetration, and thrust _right_ on his sweet spot, shocking him there, all with such a smarmy grin because he knew how good that must've felt. He growled because it felt awesome to _him_ too, moaning loudly.

Primacron gasped as he was plugged so hard the berth was shaking, but the god didn't seem to care. The smaller mech grabbed the 'copter's shoulders and rammed up against his downward thrusts, lips pulling off his teeth in a vicious snarl as he sailed towards an impending overload. "Unngh... nobody..." He gasped, "plugs like..." He moaned, "_you_..."

"G-good because," Purgatory growled, "I love," and moaned, "plugging you—AGH!" The downward thrusts rubbed so deliciously on his jack and the exposed wire there, which was why he liked to thrust. Thrusting wasn't actually necessary in sex but he was a mech of action, and standing still while rubbing ports together was hardly his idea of a good time! The mortal overloaded _hard_ again, straight onto Primacron's sweet spot because his grip on the god's hip was tight, and had pulled him in a downward motion to thrust as hard has he could.

Primacron tensed up completely and overloaded with his partner with a _roar_ of pleasure, since it hit him hard all at once. He was grinning through his moans and snarls before he went offline from the overcharge.

It always tickled the mortal's ego a bit when he offlined his god, especially with a roar like that. It would have echoed down the hallway and half the base would know what he was doing, although the worker who had interrupted probably would have spilled that little bit of news so no one bothered Purgatory while he was _busy._ The mortal laid Primacron down on the berth and pulled out, then gave that hot port a lick before he sat back up to lick his lips. He so loved that taste...

The god looked fantastic stretched out on Purgatory's bed as if asleep while his aft smelled like sex and debauchery... So much so that the 'copter snapped a photo in his memory banks for safekeeping. He'd never sell it; it was for himself only. Primacron didn't online his optics when he woke up, rather, he reached out and rubbed his companion's knee with his hand.

Purgatory watched as Primacron grabbed his knee and said, "Hey, you awake?" He purred, reaching out to rub his back.

"No, I'm moving by reflex," The god snickered and onlined his optics to look at him, "I'm so tempted to take a mould of your jack and make myself a dildo, so I won't be lonely when you're busy."

"Is that so?" Purgatory purred, rubbing his back in a circular motion, "Then you're welcome to it." Because the idea of Primacron doing that amused him and also made him preen a little.

The god turned over so the 'copter could rub his back better and purred softly, enjoying the attention. The mortal reached down with both hands then and rubbed where his shoulder blades would be if he were a human, moving slowly down his back.

"You really do have nice armour." Purgatory said admiringly as he rubbed.

"Mmmm....and you have wonderful hands..." The god purred in response.

"Thank you." Purgatory leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, "I wonder how many have had the privilege of seeing you fall offline from an overload," he wondered out loud as he kept rubbing.

"You are the first," The god replied truthfully, and it was clear Cronus had never offlined the God of Darkness before from that statement.

"Really?" There was genuine surprise in Purgatory's voice at that as he felt a heat wave hit him from Primacron flipping his cape. The mortal chuckled at it. "Hot all over, aren't you?" He finished rubbing and paused for a moment, then said, "I'm honoured, you know."

Primacron flopped on his back so his head rested in the 'copter's lap. He looked up at his companion and smiled, "I should be the one honoured to find a mortal who doesn't cower when I snap my fingers. That gets old after awhile...but it's still fun, too, in play." He imitated the crack of a whip with his mouth and makes the appropriate gesture with his hand."

"I can imagine." Purgatory rubbed a hand over Primacron's chest and grinned at the purple optics, and then laughed at the cracking whip gesture, "Now why should I fear someone who gives me the best sex I've ever had in my life?"

"Because I'm a _god_," Primacron replied and grinned evilly, but he winked to show he was teasing.

"Good point." And then Purgatory pretended to cower. "GAH! Don't hurt me, oh glorious one!" He cried in a really bad attempt at a bot in distress.

Primacron held up his hand as if he was considering it. Dark lightning energy sparked and zapped around his fingers menacingly before he poked the end of the larger mech's nose with a fingertip and all that energy is discharged... as a tiny static zap.

Purgatory went cross-eyed as he watched the lightning with fascination and then blinked as he was zapped with the tiny static charge... before he cracked up laughing at that, and so did Primacron!

It was funny how they could spend a moment with the god's head in his lap and just laugh like loons. Purgatory had no idea then that his relationship with Primacron was spiralling out of control deep within his Spark. "That lightning looked wicked. That's dark matter isn't it?"

Primacron held up his hand in reply and gathered the dark lightning again. It was lightning, but it was literally black like a photographic negative of lightning that glowed.

"Yes, it's antimatter. The only reason it doesn't decimate this room by existing is I control it with my mind. Otherwise a single, unchecked antimatter atom could cause a chain reaction. But I can see every atom around us if I want to... so none will escape me unless I want them to."

The 'copter came closer but didn't touch, examining the lightning with fascination. "It's... beautiful, you know," he looked down at Primacron and said with a grin tugging at his lips, "I think I prefer that lightning to the white flashes I see in the sky at night. Makes me wish I could survive on a planet during an antimatter storm."

"No antimatter storm would harm you while I was around. I can part the lightning like that... oh who was that human who parted a sea? Who cares... I do the same quite frequently."

Purgatory's optics lit up at the idea of such a glorious sight, "One day, I'd love to see that."

"There's a planet known as _Dies Irae_ to the Ancients because of its antimatter storms. When will your business here be done?"

The 'copter winked, "It was done when I left the factory room."

"Oh? I thought there was more. Well," the god smirked, "Tell your men you'll be too busy to deal with them, because we're taking a little trip tomorrow morning."

"I like the sound of that," Purgatory leaned down to kiss Primacron while he sent out a message on the digital note boards around the base that he would be away all morning tomorrow.

Primacron kissed back, but it was gentle, and when Purgatory pulled back, Primacron leaned up to do it again before he let him sit up. "Mm, you're warm...you'll be a suitable heating pad tonight."

"I'd be a bit scared if I wasn't," The 'copter said as he pulled away from the kiss, and he was excited for tomorrow. "Shall we play some more or sleep?"

"Pity we can't do both... we can plug in the morning." The god slipped off his lap and lay alongside him, and turned so they were eye to eye and nearly nose to nose. Strangely, Purgatory didn't mind lying like this with Primacron, "Have filthy dreams, Purgatory."

"With you beside me? I'll be disappointed if I don't." Purgatory purred and kissed Primacron's crown, murmuring a goodnight before settling down, and going offline, systems making a soft whir as they powered down for the night.

In their sleep, somehow their limbs tangled together, as though their bodies were drawn to one another in a way that no kind of sex could replicate.


	18. Dies Irae II

**18 - Dies Irae II**

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
I'll be there_

Incubus - Drive

**

* * *

**

Purgatory slowly woke up with his arm still flopped over Primacron's shoulder the following morning. He blinked... how did _that_ happen? But he looked down at the sleeping Primacron and had to just _look_ at him for a moment to make sure of what he was seeing.

The sleeping god was cast completely in the red light from the window where they were lying. He looked blacker and the evil was gone from his face... no one who did not know him would know the atrocities he was capable of if they first saw him while he slept like this. Of course he was curled up because it was habit for him to do so and the mortal knew that by now, but his hands were folded beneath his cheek as if in prayer. It was... an amazing sight to see him like this. Purgatory reached out with a finger and gently traced the angled line of his face from under his eye to his chin.

The god's cheek twitched at that. Purgatory grinned and leaned over to kiss his mouth, wondering what reaction that would bring.

Primacron's optics flickered and slowly came online, and he grinned against the mortal's mouth until the 'copter pulled back to smile fully at him. "Hey there, honey," the mortal joked.

The seeker smiled back sleepily, since when pulled from a sound sleep his systems took longer to warm up than if he drifted to awareness on his own. He freed a hand from under his cheek without scratching himself and poked the mortal's lip where he had once bit the larger mech for kissing him when he was asleep, "I'm surprised I didn't attack you. I tend to attack first when woken unexpectedly."

"Oh? Maybe your body finally knows it's me molesting you, and therefore it knows not to attack," Purgatory snickered before nipping the tip of his claw in payback, and then sat up properly. He remembered why Primacron was staying over for the night and he was excited to see this planet ... "What do you normally drink in the morning?"

Primacron uncurled and spread himself out to hog the berth when the 'copter sat on the edge as much as his smaller body could before replying, "Turpentine tea. The tang wakes me up."

He yawned, baring all of his teeth and stretched his arms over his head, and it was like watching smoke unfurl from a fire. "Mmmh."

When Purgatory stood, he raised his arms and stretched, his joints making a grinding noise before he grinned back at him. "Sure."

Purgatory went over to his bar to make the tea, looked at the damage they did the previous night, and snickered. He eyed Primacron over his shoulder for a moment as he stretched out, inwardly pondering that the god made everything look sexy before mixing up his drink, then went back over to the berth. Purgtatory himself just had a cube of plain medium grade.

Primacron accepted the drink with a smile and Purgatory sipped his drink in silence, except for the wind gusting outside that pounded against the wall every so often. The red light became brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. Once Purgatory finished his drink, he put the empty cube in the recycler and turned to his companion. "So... this planet..."

"Dies Irae... yes, what about it?" Primacron set his cup aside.

The mortal grinned wryly at him, "I was wondering if there were any kinds of life that mutated to anti-matter," He got up to grab some rust sticks, "Do you eat these in the mornings?"

"Hm, not really, they would have to exist in an antimatter universe or else living things would be exploding all the time." Primacron reached out and slid his fingers down the length of one rust stick before he took it and sucked on it to get the loose rust off first.

"I see, interesting," Purgatory stared for a moment at Primacron's sexual way of eating before hastily turning away and then went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face; something he now did every morning.

Primacron soon joined him and he used a very harsh, strong-smelling bleach like a mouthwash that made his teeth brilliantly white.

"That's strong stuff." The 'copter said as he finished up, his teeth now nice and white. "Do you normally shower in the mornings or at night?"

"It depends on the temperature when I wake up. If it's cold I relish a hot shower," Primacron rubbed against Purgatory accidentally-on-purpose, as if pretending the bathroom was too small for them both and emptied his waste tank in the receptacle without asking.

The mortal snickered at that and the two of them spent a little bit longer in there than they should have since of course they couldn't resist a morning tumble in the shower. It was after they were sufficiently satisfied and clean that Purgatory led his companion out, and he informed Flatline of what was going on.

"I'm going to visit a planet, so I'll be back soon. In the mean time, you're in charge."

Flatline nodded and the 'copter turned to Primacron when Flatline left. "Want to take your ship or mine?"

"Mine. It has shields that can withstand antimatter discharges. Yours would not last two seconds in the atmosphere." The god replied.

"Then it's best we take yours." Purgatory said sheepishly as the front gate opened, leading out to the windy surface of Limus. The sky was turning dark and the sun was brilliantly red through the dusty clouds as the wind was slowly turning from gusty to gale force. Purgatory frowned at the slowly rising speed and said, "Looks like a thunder storm here, too," he turned back to the god, "Shall we?"

Primacron's cape whipped around his lithe body as he took Purgatory's hand and grinned cheekily, "Of course." The god stepped forward a bit and the 'copter noticed the pleased look on his face; obviously the god was enjoying the wind. But then he felt the familiar dizzying sensation of warping and he landed in the main control room of Primacron's ship.

"It'll be a short jump to Dies Irae, so don't blink too many times," the god practically glided to the controls and began typing surprisingly normally for somebody with fingers like his, or perhaps even faster!

The 'copter grinned and nodded, "I have got to learn to do that." He went over and sat in one of the passenger chairs, arms resting on the armrests as he folded his ankles one over the other.

The mortal could see his god's reflection in the console screen and he saw him smile, so he grinned back a little as he watched the seeker work. He had no idea that Primacron was actually blushing right now, so he didn't know why he had paused for a short moment. Instead, he just waited for him to finish.

Primacron touched the side of his face as if to rub out the warmth and hit the last key to the code. Then he glanced over his shoulder. "Here we go. You may want to hang on, it will get turbulent."

As soon as he said that they took off and entered a wormhole the god had opened above the planet's atmosphere.

Purgatory gripped the arms of his chair and nodded, holding on tight as the ship warped.

They were going faster and faster, and while Purgatory was watching with wide optics, Primacron looked completely at ease. Obviously this was the way he usually travelled.

They came out of the wormhole above a planet that looked white at a glance, but in truth it was a world covered in thunderstorms made of materials so deadly ships were advised not to go near it. Purgatory stared at it in all its innocence but he didn't have time to look long as suddenly the ship took a nosedive into the atmosphere and Primacron sounded worried as the ship flipped upside down and the clouds rushed towards them. "We have an engine failure."

The mortal looked at Primacron with some alarm, "Can you correct it?" He sounded worried as well as he looked back at the clouds.

Primacron didn't answer as he grabbed the controls and tried to guide the ship up, and he muttered, "Shields are down..."

'_Oh shit...'_ The mortal said in his mind and figured if he was going to die today; at least he would die seeing something amazing! He held on to his chair and looked out the window, gritting his teeth.

And _right_ above the clouds, the ship stopped and turned right side up as lightning licked at the hazy glow of the shields. The god snickered at him, "you've been had."

The 'copter blinked, blinked again, looked at Primacron, looked outside, then back and Primacron... and punched his shoulder. "That was not funny." He growled and folded his arms, pouting.

Primacron held his shoulder and laughed quietly, "Oh, come on, a little joke gets the energon pumping," the god pouted at him and while he couldn't look sweet, he had a very good pouty face.

"_Yes_, a joke that could—" but then he saw Primacron's pouty face and he cracked up laughing. Gods, he looked so funny! But then he was distracted from the black lightning going across the clouds that Primacron lowered the ship into... He stood up and went to the window, looking out in a bit of awe.

The lightning was striking the shields, because like negative is drawn to positive, antimatter wanted to attack matter. The shields would protect them indefinitely, and Primacron... suddenly he was outside on the nose of the ship where Purgatory was looking. The storm raged around him and he stood in the midst of it, untouched, as his cape whipped around his body and the violent winds were trying with all its might to blow him away, but he did _not_ move.

The 'copter watched Primacron on the nose of the ship, right there in the midst of the storm, he put a hand in the window as he stared as him, amazed at how the wind didn't knock him off his feet.

The lightning started to strike him directly and it was only because Primacron was a god that it didn't maim or kill him—no mortal could do that and survive. It licked at his wings and cape and he looked like an ink painting where all the ink was running. He held out his hands and the lightning danced on his clawed fingertips.

'_Blimey...'_ The mortal thought to himself as he watched the brilliant black lightning as dark as the god himself crack down on the seeker. He felt a bit afraid at first because he thought Primacron might get hurt... but he had to remind himself only once that he was looking at a _god_... He started to smile a bit as he took in the sight... and he felt a strange warmth in his Spark as he watched what he considered to be something beautiful.

Primacron twirled around in that insane wind and faced Purgatory with a cheeky little smile that bordered on sheepish. Planting his feet, he brought his hands together as if in a slow clap and brought them straight out in front of him at arm's length. The lightning condensed into one huge bolt, and _then_ it became clear what was happening—he was getting _off_ on it!

The 'copter grinned back at him and then watched the huge clap, and realised... he was getting _off_ on _that?!_ He put a hand over his mouth as he laughed; only Primacron could get off on antimatter!

Primacron's face gave it away when he was actually overloading by how he bit his lip, though nobody would hear him moan over the wind. Suddenly, he spread his arms open wide and the clouds literally part above him, forcing the storm away from the ship and him. Even the lightning acts as if it was striking a wall, falling short and striking air instead.

The mortal still had his hand on the window, and as he watched, his optics widened in awe at the sight. He actually gulped a bit because for some reason he had a strange sensation in his throat as he saw Primacron overload and then part the clouds... right now, words failed him.

The god met Purgatory's eyes through the window and smiled that typical, semi-tired smile of 'damn, that was good' and lowered his arms; and the clouds _stayed away_. Then he snapped his fingers and warped Purgatory out there with him, and there was no wind. It was absolutely as still as a hurricane's eye while all around them the clouds swirled and spat lightning that couldn't reach them.

The mortal yelped as he was brought outside. He blinked before looking down at Primacron, looking around at what was a storm a moment ago, momentarily frightened because—what if the lightning smacked him? But it was a quick thing and he settled down to turn back to Primacron... "There are no words to describe how _beautiful_ that was, Primacron."

The god smiled at him more and said, "It's an art form. And don't worry; the lightning won't touch you until I tell the storm it can reform here." It seemed like that was the truth because the clouds didn't come even an inch closer while they were both standing on the nose of the ship.

"It was this silent before time began, you know," The god suddenly said softly, "Chaos did not exist, neither as a word or a thing."

"Certainly was..." Purgatory looked out at the distant lightning and smiled at it, then turned back to Primacron when he said that. "You speak like you miss that time," he replied.

There was a flicker of sadness in Primacron's eyes. "I do. Very much, I do..." he stepped forward and leaned on Purgatory, resting his forehead against his chest. "My only regret in life... is that I cannot return to it."

The 'copter looked down at the crowned head as it touched his chest, and he put his arms around the god's back and leaned down so his head rested on top of Primacron's. "Here's hoping you find what you're looking for in life then, eh?"

"Sometimes I'm not really sure what I want. There is always something longing to be filled and nothing I do seems to make that longing disappear. It angers me."

The mortal looked out at the clouds in the distance as they spat black lightning and flared purple on occasion... and thought about that for a moment before replying, "it's understandable... but I guess we can only wait until it comes to us in some form or another."

"But..." To Purgatory, it was strange to hear Primacron sound unsure like this. He had always seemed to know everything. Every answer, every possibility, and yet here he didn't seem to at all, "...do you ever struggle over the same thing? You gain and you gain and it _never _feels like enough..."

Purgatory thought about that seriously for a moment. He had built himself up into the person he was from nothing... to try and become the person he wanted when he had not a credit to his name, "I... do the things I do because I feel happy when my missions are a success, or joy when my research gets further ahead. At the end of that I see happiness..." He looked down and shrugged, "For me at least, as a mortal, I guess I'm here to accomplish something. And when that is done is when I die spiritually. But... I don't know how that would translate for someone who is immortal like you."

"Yes... _die_," the god pulled away gently from his companion and walked closer to the edge of the ship's nose and folded his arms. Purgatory could tell he wasn't angry even if his motions almost made him seem so, but his voice said otherwise. He had said 'die' almost... sadly.

The 'copter watched him walk away and because it was so quiet and still, he could still talk from where he was and be heard, "What's wrong?"

"You're mortal. You're fragile. You're transient." The god rubbed his upper arms as if cold, and it was a bit chilly in the upper atmosphere, though no worse than an air conditioned room, "I have seen entire galaxies born and die. What have you seen? Only the lifetime of a single blue-white star from birth to supernova." He gestured to the lightning flashes that created blackness in the white clouds like a negative photograph. "Compared to me your life is that long."

Purgatory stayed quiet for a moment as he looked over at the lightning bolts. "When I was little..." He hadn't told anyone this because it was sentimental and he didn't like being sentimental, "...I used to look up at the stars and think they would always be there forever." He looked at the god then. "You're right... I won't live very long to you. But I don't think the length of someone's lifespan means anything, really..." He sighed, "Some people who only live a few years can do extraordinary things in that time."

The god looked over his shoulder and the optic visible to the mortal squinted to indicate he was smirking, "I will last forever. And I knew you were smarter than you looked."

Purgatory smirked a bit back. "If I have my way, I'm going to haunt your base every now and then and molest you," he walked over to Primacron and looked down at him, waving his finger in a "tsk, tsk" gesture, "Never judge a data pad by its cover," the 'copter winked.

Primacron elbowed him in the gut a bit playfully and suddenly grabbed his hand. "Good, because you should know by now that I won't lead you to harm." The god pulled the mortal with him as he leapt off the ship, miles from the ground, and started to freefall with him.

"I do know that—whoa—HEY!" Purgatory yelped and then laughed as he freefell with the god beside him, "I hope some antimatter doesn't fry us. That would ruin a great date, you know!" He shouted up at Primacron because the wind whistling by made being understood harder.

"Don't worry, it can't reach the ground. It's only the atmosphere," while hanging onto the 'copter's hand, Primacron suddenly slowed his descent and swooped upward, carrying Purgatory as if he weighed nothing.

"To be a god is to exist between space and time, just as we exist between ground and sky. Neither touch you. You exist to watch it change. But, as a mortal, both seem as unchangeable as a mountain."

"I see," as Primacron swooped upward, by reflex the jetpack on his back that served as a booster in his alternate mode flared to life. He levelled himself with Primacron and looked at him as he spoke and nodded to his words, "it's true ... everything seems eternal, even now it does."

Primacron pulled the 'copter close, "I am more eternal than any star you will ever see. Time itself is all that can outlast me in this universe," and then the god kissed him hard as they slowly free fell to the surface.

"Then I'll haunt you for eternity." Purgatory purred and kissed back, wrapping an arm around the god's waist to hold him around the back, pressing them close. Inwardly... in the depths of his mind, he thought of something that he suddenly locked away tight, because it scared him and he didn't want the god to hear his thoughts. He didn't want Primacron to know that he suddenly thought of wanting to spend that eternity with him...

The god held his companion as he brought them gently to the ground where it was like the Earth's moon. It was lifeless rock without dust because not much could fall through that atmosphere and reach the ground without getting vaporized by the antimatter storms. From the ground Purgatory could see the grand makeup of the storm--a huge circle of clouds open to allow in starlight while the storm raged around it, snapping at the ship without really touching it. And the ship itself was all but a speck against the dark greenish-blue sky.

The 'copter looked up at the brilliant structure of the storm when they broke off the kiss, and he snapped a photo of it in his memory banks. He smiled at it, then down at his companion, "I see why you like this planet," he noticed the starlight filtering through the storm from a dark sky... "Thank you for bringing me here."

The god tipped his head in silent acknowledgement, "In a thousand years the star will go supernova and wipe this world out," he said as he rested his ear against Purgatory's chest and listened to his Spark pulse, and after a moment he pressed against it harder as though curious about the sound.

"Such a shame—!" Purgatory blinked as Primacron did that and he looked at him curiously. "Are you...?" It _did_ look like he was listening to his Spark, but he suddenly wondered why he was so intrigued.

"Am I what?" The god asked, still listening intently, "I never knew Spark pulses made a sound. The acoustics of a Spark chamber must amplify it."

"Y-yeah, they do." Purgatory replied, sounding surprised, "One moment," he pushed Primacron back and opened his chest plates to expose the chamber doors and then let the god listen again, "you should hear it better now."

Primacron tilted his head up a little as he listened and he had a look of true wonder on his face, almost like a parent hearing a fetus' heartbeat for the first time, "Can you hear your own...?"

The 'copter nodded. "If it's quiet enough, yeah, I can hear my Spark pulse." He had done that a few times in the past to see how strong his Spark was simply by listening. Stronger Sparks tended to have faster pulses than those of weaker Sparks.

It was understandable to Purgatory why he was curious, considering he didn't have a Spark of his own to listen to. It was a bit strange to see; an all-knowing god treating an everyday object with such fascination, but in another way it was refreshing. Either way, it was a rare moment to see Primacron look as innocent like as he did while he slept, "All I've ever known is silence."

"That would seem so strange to me," Purgatory said softly as he just let Primacron listen as much as he liked, looking at his expression, and it was rather amazing that he would be fascinated with the sound of a Spark pulse. "I suppose for a mortal there's never complete silence."

Suddenly, the god turned his head and swirled his tongue in lazy spirals around the mortal's Spark chamber doors, using only his tongue—his hands stayed on the copter's sides and grasped his hips to keep him close.

The reaction Purgatory felt was surprise as he tensed up and gripped Primacron's back, gasping loudly, "P-Prima—aahh..." he moaned. That was a _very_ sensitive area for anyone with a Spark, and it seemed that the god knew it from the wicked gleam in his eyes as he treated the doors almost like he would a jack too large for his mouth. He found the sensors right on the gap between the doors and ran his tongue along it, blowing with his breath occasionally.

Well, the fact that Purgatory was clinging to Primacron like his life depended on it so he didn't fall over was clear that oh dear _gods_ it felt incredible! "Y-you da-aamn—!" he gritted his teeth with a low moan when Primacron ran his tongue over that sensitive area between the doors, and Primacron would likely be able to smell him getting very close to an overload.

The mortal could feel the heat coming off the god's codpiece and Purgatory cried out loudly as he reached overload, a bit of lubricant trickling down his inner thigh as he panted hard, fighting to remain standing as he shook on his feet, "....minx..." He finally muttered, continuing what he was trying to say before. The storms around them didn't move an inch closer as the seeker grinned in triumph at him.

"Who, me?" Primacron gave the chamber one last lick before he listened again to see if he made the Spark beat faster, "how dare you assume such a virgin as myself would ever behave like a whore."

The Sparkbeat was faster, but it was slowing down slowly as the 'copter calmed down. "Virgin... yeah right. You probably lost your virginity the moment you discovered the art of masturbation," he growled in his post-overload voice as one hand slid between Primacron's legs to suddenly pop off his codpiece and molest his jack.

"Hmph. I am—being molested," his voice rose in pitch at the surprise fondling, and Purgatory found it was very hot to the touch already.

"Yes, you see, my hands are rather attracted to your jack," the mortal pumped it, enjoying the heat and the sparks that jumped on his fingers, "and your port, too."

The larger mech then pressed a finger up the wet port of his god too and said, "because someone is a very naughty god to molest my Spark chamber like that."

The god arched back over the larger mech's arms and showed off his flexibility while he enjoyed the fondling. The mortal suddenly knelt down and started sucking on Primacron's jack, slowly at first and he timed it with his fingers so he had a constant sensation of being filled.

"Gnnnnnnnnnnngh!" Primacron threw a leg around the 'copter's waist and ground into his hands and mouth, "Ohhh...Purgatorio..."

"_Like that, do you gorgeous?"_ Purgatory purred over the comm. link as he worshiped that jack, sucking it and teasing it in all the most delicious ways possible. He sped up and then slowed down to get a good reaction before slowly picking up the pace again.

The god gasped and let one hand touch the ground, claws digging miniature ditches in the otherwise harsh grey-white rock below. "Mmmh..." He arched his back, optics flickering as his port spilled enough lubricant to indicate he was about to have a really huge, hard overload, so Purgatory went faster and faster with his hands and his mouth to make him have that hard overload, because he so did love it when Primacron moaned his head off.

The smaller mech snarled loudly soon enough and he shook, then arched his back and limbs. The seeker moaned so loud that it would echo if they were indoors, "Purgatorio!" he growled, repeating the mortal's name in a chant. It was amusing how buzzed the 'copter got when he heard Primacron say his name, either his standard or Ancient one... no one else had ever really affected him as much. He drew out the overload as long as he could before pulling his mouth off the hot jack and licked his lips. Sparks jumped from his tongue, then he pulled his fingers out of the seeker's port and licked them, never breaking eye contact with the god. "You taste delicious."

The god hung limp in the mortal's arms as he rubbed his chest and crotch to enjoy the tingles after sex, "Mmm... so do you." Primacron smirked and slowly moved upright. After he did, breathed out a puff of hot air across Purgatory's chest, "Now the question is, why haven't you flung me on the ground and plugged me offline yet?"

"That's a good point, you know. I guess I was a bit distracted." Purgatory said as he grabbed Primacron then and flung him on his back on the ground, pouncing on top of him. "We're gonna need a bath after this." He molested the seeker's wings with one hand while the other reached down to tug on the god's jack. "And then I'll worship you some more with a soapy backrub... and oil ... and my mouth."

"Oh yes.... Ohhh..." The smaller mech dragged his claws over Purgatory's shoulder and down his arms as he turned his head to attack his throat with fangs and tongue.

Purgatory growled at the clawing because, no matter what, those long claws would leave scratches on _anything_. The 'copter smirked and gave the seeker's neck a bite before lining himself up, still stroking that jack, then he moved his hand down to that port he loved so much ... "What do we have here?" He whispered, rubbing his fingers around it. "Someone's nice and wet… mm, good, all the better for pounding." He did just that with a grunt, shifting the smaller bot's hip up all of a sudden as he plugged him into the dusty ground.

"_Yes!"_ Primacron growled through clenched teeth as Purgatory drove him into the ground. His legs wrapped around the mortal's waist and he snagged his mouth with a toothy kiss while he rose to meet those thrusts. "You have the most... unh... perfect jack... mmmmh... ever formed."

"Mmmgh, s-stop that, ung... you'll make me blush," the 'copter teased after pulling back from that kiss, pinning his pelvis down on the ground as he pounded it, making sure to angle them so he rammed his sweet spot hard, since he had discovered it the first time they had had sex and he always made sure to abuse that little ball as much as he could.

" Oh... _oh_... right there..." Primacron dug his heels into the ground as Purgatory rammed that spot as hard as he could, which was a lot, considering how strong he was. If Primacron wasn't a god, it was possible he could seriously damage him. But since he was... Purgatory thrust as hard as he could, growling right in the god's audio as he neared another overload...

This time Primacron stiffened and overloaded first, and his claws dug into the 'copter's aft as much as his heels dug into the ground, and he almost screamed the 'copter's name as he threw his head back, grinning like a fool as he did.

Purgatory overloaded hard, crying out Primacron's name as he did and his body shook, lightning jumping between their bodies. He was grinning like an idiot as well as he panted hard from that delicious overload. "Ooh...." He moaned, his head on Primacron's shoulder. "I think you dinted my aft..."

Primacron didn't answer since he had been offlined, but while Primacron was out cold, the clouds near the edge of the storm's eye swirled around themselves until first a wall of cloud lowered, then a funnel, long and thin like a rope. It looked like a toothpick, but it was actually quite large next to Primacron's ship. And it touched down several hundred meters away... but it was coming closer and it wasn't just stirring dust, it was annihilating the ground! Antimatter tornado!

The 'copter looked up and then looked twice, and the look on his face practically screamed '_Oh SHIT!' _He looked down at Primacron and cursed himself for knocking him out, so he grabbed the god and activated his boosters, taking off to try and get above the storm where it was still clear. In the mean time, he shook Primacron's shoulder, "Primacron, wake up, _wake up!"_

The storm hadn't closed over even though Primacron was out, but being out meant he didn't know about the tornado, so he couldn't tell it to stay away like the lightning and clouds... and it was attracted to Purgatory because he was matter and it was antimatter... so no matter how fast he ran or flew it was gaining on him!

"Oh fuck." His optics widened and then he remembered. The ship! It had a barrier! He looked at it and shot towards it, straight up the hatch as fast as he could go. Once he was there he put Primacron on the chair ... oh fuck it. The 'copter was not going to be nice about waking him up, so he backhanded him, "Primus damn it, Primacron, _wake up!"_

The god jolted awake, "What? Is the star exploding?"

"No, I'm—"

The ship started to rock as the tornado's winds began to overtake the eye of the storm. Primacron saw it through the window and he narrowed his eyes, "Oh for the Pit's sake!"

Purgatory didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say before the seeker warped out, and he heard the winds retreat as Primacron went into the funnel to drive it away. The mortal sat down on the floor and just felt so relieved. That was frightening because he knew how dangerous antimatter was!

In the distance that the 'copter could see through the window, the tornado dissipated as Primacron basically reversed its rotation with telekinesis, which made it destabilize and dissipate. Then the god warped back inside looking rather annoyed. "I'd forgotten the clouds don't like to have their natural course around the planet disrupted for long. Antimatter is a force even I respect." He looked down at Purgatory and cracked up laughing all of a sudden.

"Oh, yes, you forgot. Gee, thanks." Purgatory grumbled and growled at him laughing, "Oh, shut up, you weren't the one about to die." The 'copter folded his arms and growled about how he officially did not like being chased by deadly tornadoes.

"N-no... it's not th-that..." Primacron pointed to Purgatory's chest where there was a splatter of lubricant. It must have got there when the tornado wind blew it up from Primacron's port, except it was a reverse drip pattern and the mortal blinked, looked down at his chest, looked up at Primacron... and tilted his head to the side, "We almost died and you're... oh..." He grinned wryly and chuckled a bit, running a finger over the splatter and licking it up. "You think the lube protected me?"

"It's ambrosia from my port." Primacron snickered and then sat in Purgatory's lap, straddling his hips so their jacks rubbed together, since they were still out. "But the look on your face was rather amusing as well."

Purgatory growled, "Oh, yes, me being chased by an antimatter tornado and about to face certain doom is amusing. Wow." He said it totally deadpan, but he was over the fright by now. It had just been ... rather scary at the time. He let out a deep sigh as he completely calmed down and said, "I want a bath."

Primacron issued a verbal command to the ship and it immediately took off, and as soon as they cleared the atmosphere, the clouds converged like the red sea over the Egyptians and the sky was once again deceptively calm and white. Primacron did it without taking his eyes off Purgatory's, "Aside from the tornado, was that fun?"

The 'copter smiled a bit at him and poked his nose, "Yes, I haven't had a chance to see you truly use your god powers... and I'm glad I got the chance to get so close to antimatter." He kissed said nose, "I had a great time here."

"Perhaps we'll visit again sometime. Then you can plug me on the ship with the lightning all around. _That_ is thrilling." He gave the mortal's ear finials a static zap before he then grew serious once more, "But one thing does pique my curiosity... and you don't have to honour this request if you find it too uncomfortable."

Purgatory's optics glowed at the idea. "I'll have to make sure I don't offline you." He winked. "I don't want to die." He growled at the static zap before he looked down with curiosity, "And what is that?" It was strange… he had never heard Primacron make a request before.

"May I see your Spark, Purgatory?" Primacron folded his hands to show he won't touch or hurt it.

The mortal looked quite surprised by the question... he never expected _that_. For a short moment his mind screamed 'No!' at him, but it passed as quickly as it came. The truth was, he trusted Primacron, and somehow he knew that the god had no intention of hurting him.

"Uh, sure." He said, but he was slightly nervous as he opened his chest plates and then his Spark chamber doors, revealing a brilliant green Spark that pulsed with life. The glow of the Spark lit up the area they were sitting in, and what with the blackness of space and the interior of Primacron's ship, it seemed even brighter than usual.

The god rested his hands on Purgatory's chest plates and gazed at it. He might not reflect light, but his optics did and right now the 'copter's Spark was reflected in them, twinkling, the green contrasting with his purple optic glass.

The mortal felt his cheeks heat up and he found himself blushing as Primacron looked at his spark. "W-why did you want to see my Spark?" He asked, cheeks red.

The god smirked at him, the glow of the mortal's optics still bright in his eyes, "I don't know... I guess I wanted to see what I heard going _buzz-buzz_ in your chest." He winked at him and closed the chamber doors with a graceful flick of his thumbs that didn't hurt or scratch him at all.

"I see..." Purgatory said somewhat quietly, his cheeks still red. He realised then that he was blushing and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle, a bit embarrassed.

Primacron chuckled too and kissed his cheek before pulling back, "That colour looks good on you."

"Leave me alone." Purgatory grumbled as he kissed back, and the two of them entered a wormhole that Primacron had just opened to go back to where Purgatory would be met with yet another success in his research.


	19. In sickness and in Health

**18 – In sickness and in health**

_Unconscious or am I conscious  
Cut from the heart I am part of  
Sometimes I feel as though  
I'm frozen in heaven._

Fear Factory – Invisible Wounds (the suture mix)

* * *

Every bot, even ones like Purgatory with a nightmarishly strong immune system, got sick sometimes. Heck, it had been a millennia since he had been sick, but there he was, stuck in bed because of a pesky _fever_. Ugh. And as Flatline had screeched at him when he found the copter collapsed in the hall and was unable to get up, he wouldn't be _in_ this state if he had only mentioned he was feeling light headed. So the 'copter was lying on his front with the blankets over him, shivering and feeling miserable. Sickness was not something he was really used to getting, so he generally turned into a bit of a mooch when he was ill.

And just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a ping from his computer that signalled an incoming call. The 'copter groaned in annoyance at the timing and he reached out a hand to press the button to answer the call, then lowered his arm so it was flopped on the ground. His cheeks were noticeably flushed from the heat of his body and he grumbled out a low, "What?" and _boy_ did his voice sound rough.

Primacron arched a brow at him and he was wrapped in blankets, the 'copter noticed, "Goodness, Purgatory, you look attractive this morning." He smiled wryly before growing serious, "Should I leave you alone?"

"Har har..." Purgatory managed to turn his head and look at him, "Probably for the best... I don't think I'd be up to providing good company for a while..." he sighed and blinked at the screen, wondering why the god was wrapped up like a sow bug, and then he slowly remembered. "Heater broken again?"

"Yes..." The god leaned closer to the screen and squinted at Purgatory's face, "Wait a minute... Purgatory, are you feeling any pains in your head and chest?"

"Yeah... why?" The mortal asked and coughed a bit, covering his mouth, and he couldn't hide the wince of pain on his face because it hurt to cough.

"I'm coming over there. Do _not_, under any circumstances, eat any rust sticks!"

"Rust sticks—hey!" The 'copter called out weakly when Primacron suddenly cut the connection off. He sighed and turned his head the other way and offlined his optics. Maybe he could sleep a little...

An hour later he was wrenched back to consciousness by someone ripping the blankets off his body and a rude, raspy voice saying, "Your body needs to expel the heat."

Purgatory shuddered rather violently at the sudden loss of heat and woke up with a start; he looked up and then flopped back down on the bed. "Good morning to you, too..." Even though it was now evening.

The god smirked at him and touched his forehead with his hand to judge his temperature, "Fifty degrees hotter and the circuits on your motherboards will start to fuse. You know what happens to a mech when that occurs, don't you?" His tone was nonchalant, but Purgatory noticed something very subtle in the god's optics. They were slightly brighter than usual, something that the mortal knew indicated anger, or…

Was he worried?

"Is it something to do with—" He broke off and coughed hard and covered his mouth, but _slag_ that hurt... he settled back after a moment and he felt—and probably looked—like he was in a world of pain and pathetic-ness. "...metal retardation..."

"Convulsions, permanent loss of CPU function and yes, mental deficiencies. I'd rather you _not_ fall to Cronus' level of intelligence." Primacron opened up his container of medical supplies. Unlike Flatline he didn't explain what he was doing; he just did what he needed to, getting more proper thermal readings and even taking energon samples. Not like Purgatory could really stop him anyway.

"You weren't immunized against this as a child?" The god frowned at him.

The 'copter didn't answer for a moment but even in his sick state, he visibly stiffened at the mere mention of childhood. "...no." He replied rather shortly and turned his head away from the god, letting him do what he pleased.

"It's mostly an issue where the nanites malfunction and attack each other, which makes your body think it's fighting off an invader. Fortunately if you catch it, you're immune forever. Same as rust pox." The god used the 'copter's microscope without asking, and sneered.

"That's a relief..." The mortal replied softly and he felt a needle go in, and he felt a bit hotter all of a sudden as his body started to fight off the bug, but he started to pant a bit to expel the excess heat. "Think I'm gonna..." His optics flickered and it was clear he was on the verge of passing out.

Primacron sat on the berth next to Purgatory and cradled his head in his lap a little awkwardly. He was still freezing cold from the bust heater, and the larger mech would have jolted up and fell off the bed if he were in any fit state to do as such, but he made a noise of displeasure at the sudden cold.

"Stay with me, Purgatorio... as your god I command you to stay with me."

Purgatory looked up at Primacron. "I'll try, Obscurum..." He moved his left hand to rest his arm over Primacron's legs and settled back on the cold metal, trying to stay awake, but that was like fighting a tsunami with a rock.

Primacron draped his cape over his companion. It was cold too, but it was the part of him that sucked up the most heat. "You're no good to me half-dead."

The 'copter chuckled a little at that and smiled, "Well... if I do... I'd die very happy..." And his optics flickered offline and he flopped in the god's lap as his body shifted into overdrive to fight the virus. He was just offline, not in stasis... yet, but his temperature was still rising. In fact, if something wasn't done _soon_ then his motherboards would start to melt... Purgatory was one sick Transformer.

"Purgatory, wake up." He heard Primacron say quietly, and in a commanding tone.

The mortal momentarily flickered online but he went offline before he could say anything, but in his mind, he thought words that Primacron might here, _''n case I die... m'happy to have... known you,'_ before he slipped into stasis as his body tried to fight the heat.

* * *

"Don't you _dare_." Primacron growled, but it was too late. As Purgatory went offline, the god decided that enough was enough. "That's it, if you're angry at this violation of your body, so be it."

He rolled Purgatory over and took a panel off the back of his neck with his archaic tools and prepared to tap into his software by touching the wires in the back of his neck. With this virus he didn't trust using a wireless connection to work.

The 'copter was in no condition to argue, and even if he_ was_ awake, he would have let Primacron do it anyway. But it was strange... the connection was very easy to make, which spoke volumes of the trust the mortal unconsciously had in his god. Even Flatline would have had trouble tapping in.

In eon-connecting Primacron could see a schematic of Purgatory as clearly as if he was inside his body. He located his heating systems and disabled them temporarily. When the mortal was well he might get a feel for what it was like to live in the body Primacron did—one that didn't warm itself. But for now, he knew the 'copter would keep heating up unless it was stopped forcefully.

While the 'copter was still unconscious, Flatline entered the room, "...and this should make you feel—" The medic saw what Primacron had done and he looked horrified, "what the hell are you doing?!"

The god turned his head and the look in his optics was so cold it was a wonder Flatline didn't grow icicles. "Saving his _life_." He growled.

Flatline appeared a bit scared by that look. How could Purgatory stand such a creepy bastard? Ugh. The medic grimaced and he left the vaccine on the bedside table. "This should help," he said shortly before he left, back ramrod straight to indicate he did _not_ like what the god was doing.

Primacron glared as Flatline left before turning back to his companion. He knew that giving a vaccine to Purgatory right now would only make him sicker.

"Come on, Purgatory..." He lay down next to him, resting against the larger mech. His cape was warming his innards, but his outer armour was still cold from the coldness in his base. _"This isn't your time... I'll fight my brother for you if I must. I _willnot _lose you." _He was trying to sound emotionless, but it just came across as desperate even in his own mind.

The 'copter's body was cooling down, if that was any indication of his state of wellbeing, so at least his innards wouldn't be fried.

Primacron laid there, unable to sleep; he knew that if he did, he would be afraid to wake up next to something gray... so he just laid there, waiting, eternally patient and not the least bit sleepy. It's only been what? A year—two years since Cronus left him? He would not lose Purgatory so soon!

* * *

It was several hours later when Purgatory's fever broke, and he slipped into a more peaceful slumber. About nine hours after his fever broke, a total of nineteen hours asleep, he woke up slowly. The 'copter blinked his optics online and then he _shivered_, "Ugh... whysitsocold?" he mumbled.

Primacron picked his head up to meet the 'copter's eyes and he couldn't hide the relief that he was responsive. Of course the fever would come right back if the god turned on the heating elements again... but being cold was the price to pay to keep his motherboards in one piece, "I had to disable your internal heating. Your fever was rising. You're still a bit ill and it'd be wise to rest some more."

The 'copter nodded to that and shivered again, before sluggishly rolling over to face the god. His optics were dim, but at least he was online again. "Were you here... the whole time?" He asked softly.

Primacron glanced away for a moment and Purgatory knew by now that the look on his face right now indicated that he was blushing. "Leaving you alone while miserably sick would be rude, don't you think? Now, how do you adjust the temperature in this room? I'll warm it for you."

The 'copter smiled a bit. "I guess it would be..." He moved his hand and pointed to the knob above the light switch on the door. "Turn that up to about thirty degrees. It's in centigrade."

The god did so and his fingers were like a spider stretching out to adjust the dial. Then he invited himself to the mortal's bar to make himself and Purgatory a drink. While he mixed Purgatory's drink he waved his hand over it and a dark cloud of something came out of his palm and into the drink.

Purgatory shifted onto his back and it felt so strange to not have his internal heating on. His body was screaming for him to do so, but he resisted it and looked over at what Primacron was doing. He blinked at the dark cloud. "...What in the world did you just do?"

"Oh, just a little 'magic.'" Primacron smiled wryly and offered Purgatory the Fireball that was a bit deeper red than normal. "It's not poison."

The mortal grinned at him and managed to prop himself up on his elbows, reaching out for the glass and taking it. "Thanks," he said and sipped it slowly so he wouldn't throw it back up, since he knew enough about sickness to know ones fuel tank often disagreed with the owner.

Primacron moved over to sit Indian style behind the larger mech so he didn't have to tire out his arms sitting up on his elbows. Ironically, the points in his chest cradled Purgatory's head and neck quite nicely. But where most people would hear a Spark-pulse, Primacron's chest was silent and still except for the occasional clicks of his fuel pump.

"Did you dream at all while in stasis? Some say fever dreams can be mystic visions." Primacron asked.

Purgatory shifted a little to help get himself comfortable against Primacron's body and grinned at him, then his expression turned thoughtful as he pondered what he had dreamed about. "...I actually saw a child." He looked up at Primacron, "Not very clearly, but he was running around me before running off into the distance. No idea who he was... but he looked like a little jet."

"Any chance you've had a fling and left somebody pregnant?" Primacron was kind of caressing the mortal's cheek with his thumb and didn't seem to realize he was doing it. Sometimes he'd rub the side of a cup he was holding the same way, after all, and Purgatory knew that.

The 'copter laughed at that and looked up at Primacron with high amusement. "I only shared my Spark with one person with a shield on, and I stopped halfway through, so there's no chance of that." And unconsciously, he leaned a little bit into the touch.

"I'm glad you didn't finish. I'd be..." Primacron realised what he was saying and clapped a hand over the side of his face, oh, he seemed to be blushing badly now, "—jealous."

Purgatory smiled a bit sheepishly at him and reached up a hand to poke Primacron's nose playfully. "I only did it because I wanted to know what it was like for my research. I've never shared my Spark with anyone again." But he smirked and stroked down the pointy nose, "jealous? Of little old me? Awww."

Primacron took a large drink of his Fireball and looked away, "I will never know what it is to love someone with my whole Spark because I don't have the important ingredient that allows one to love."

Purgatory took a sip of his fireball and he was feeling a bit better, just drowsy and a bit light headed. He sat the drink down on the table and looked up at him. "Well... love is for fools, anyway. I'm happy being your friend."

"…Friend." The way Primacron whispered that was almost childish, "I've never had one before in all my life."

"Well..." The 'copter looked up at him with a sleepy expression, "Am I a friend to you?"

Primacron smirked and a roguish grin appeared on his face. "If I didn't like you, we wouldn't be talking right now."

Purgatory chuckled at that and he patted Primacron's leg next to him, "I should sleep some more, gorgeous. I'm tired, and gees..." he shivered a little again, "now I know how it feels to be you."

The seeker chuckled a little and moved so Purgatory could lay down. "Fortunately, I brought these." He unsubspaced his blankets and tossed them onto Purgatory rather gracelessly.

"Oof!" The 'copter laid down on his side and the blankets landed on him in a large lump. He snickered and shifted them so they fell over his body and he eyed the god then... "did you want to stay?" he asked softly.

The god finished off his Fireball and moved the table with Purgatory's Fireball on it closer so he could reach it, but paused at that for a while. It was only after a few moments of pondering that he answered softly, "If you want me to..."

Purgatory looked up at him when he noticed Primacron pause momentarily, but he had no idea what the god was thinking, let alone feeling. So he grinned wryly at him and tugged the seeker down beside him gently, and tossed the blankets over his body so they could share. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you here."

"Yes, and now you know why I love blankets." Primacron huddled up next to him, though he kept his cape behind him so it wouldn't reheat the larger mech too fast. The warmth of it alone would keep them warm under the blanket. "What kind of things do you dream about when you sleep?"

"Indeed," the 'copter chuckled and flopped an arm over the smaller mech when he drew close, and he blinked at the question. "Erm... sometimes I dream about femmes I need to kill and work-related stuff... other times I dream about when I was young. Most of the time though?" he smirked, "they're about plugging you until you scream."

The god snickered at the killing and then grinned devilishly about the plugging, "Purgatory, I'll scream for you any time you want. Just plug my sweet spot."

"Mmmm... I'd love that." The mortal grinned at him.

Primacron kissed him. "Funny, I dream often of you arriving during a winter storm and making me forget about the cold."

Purgatory made a sound at the kiss and put a finger on Primacron's lips. "As much as I like being kissed by you, probably best if you don't until this flu clears. I wouldn't want to give you a virus." And at the winter line, he grinned and rubbed Primacron's back. "I'd do that."

"I'm already immune to it." The god kissed him again, but carefully as if to inform Purgatory he wasn't going to go further than kissing and a little fondling until he was feeling better. "It'll be winter in a month on my world. And you need to shut up and rest." He winked at him.

The mortal chuckled, "okay, you can kiss me all you want then." He snuggled a bit further into the blankets and drew Primacron closer so he could rest his head on top of the smaller mechs, and settled down to sleep. "M'resting now...." And he was out like a light.

* * *

Purgatory eventually woke up early in the morning, as in oh-dark-thirty early. Everything in the base was dark since the lightning system had a timer on it to conserve power. The 'copter felt much better and he moved his head to look at Primacron, and smiled a little. The god was asleep beside him, and the mortal knew that he had been here all this time... he was strangely touched by that. No one had ever really taken care of him when he was sick before, not like this anyway. Flatline had a few times... but that was strictly professional. It was just different with this god.

But _why_, though… why was it different? The mortal didn't know.

Sometime during the night the god had had a very wet dream and the smell was everywhere, but a bit stale since it was hours ago. Not that it was a bad smell, but the 'copter could tell old lubricant from fresh.

The mortal snickered a bit to himself at the smell and slowly sat up, stretching a bit and standing. Laying down all the time cramped his style, although he knew he'd have to take it easy for a few days until his body recovered completely from the fever. He shivered again and went over to turn the heater back on since it too normally switched off during the night. Then he grabbed himself a plain cube of medium grade before sitting back down on the bed and sipping it.

Primacron was still sound asleep and yet his hand reached out to feel the empty space where the 'copter was.

Purgatory noticed that and he reached down to grasp the hand in his own.

The god made a contented sound and slept quietly again—right before whatever he was dreaming about turned sour. But he didn't shake or whimper; it looked like he was _pouting_. His bottom lip even stuck out a little.

Purgatory saw the pout and it made him chuckle. So he decided to maybe lighten up the dream a bit. He took a gulp of the energon and set it down before letting go of the hand, then reached over and started to rub Primacron's back.

The seeker twitched at that and woke up. "Mmm..." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, yawned and stretched his arms overhead, kind of using the wall above his head as a scratching post. "Morning... how's the sickness?"

"Oh, good morning," Purgatory watched Primacron scratch the hell out of his wall and he mentally snickered at it. Well, people would know who decided to visit him. "Better, thanks. I'll just take it easy for a few days and I should be just fine."

Primacron yawned again in a way that showed off his top teeth and even his molars looked jagged and sharp. He made a face when his leg found the wet spot from last night, "Mmh... should be safe to turn your internal heating back on, too. Here's the panel I took off your neck."

Somehow it migrated under his aft—he gave it back to Purgatory and it was a little damp from lubricant on it!

"My, what sharp teeth you have," Purgatory grinned and he took the panel... to find that it was wet. "Oh, you filthy god!" The 'copter snickered and wiped the lube off, then he reached around to turn his internal heating back on before replacing the panel. His body warmed up and he felt a bit relieved to feel 'normal' once more. "Phew..."

"The better to bite you with," Primacron made a nipping motion with them and sat up while he rubbed his face with his hands. "Do you have any plain turpentine? That sounds good this morning."

It was kind of sexy-sounding how husky Primacron's voice was in the mornings, in a strange way... but Purgatory probably wouldn't be getting aroused for a few days while his body worked off the remnants of the fever... "Yeah, there's some bottles of it just under the bar with the bleach and energon."

The god tossed off the blanket and shivered at that first early-morning chill, even with the heater on. He got up and went to get it himself, shooting Purgatory a look that screamed 'you, rest, now,' while he tended to a light breakfast.

The 'copter pouted at him before he settled down in his berth again. He hated lazing around usually, but strangely he didn't seem to mind when he had Primacron around. So he rested on his stomach, head turned towards the god so he could watch him move about.

The seeker set a flux slice on the heater to toast while he fetched some energon cubes from under the counter. He had set the heater on high, so the flux was already starting to burn in the time it took Primacron to decide between two cubes, since medium grade can vary and only comparing the colours together will tell which was stronger.

"Primacron... you need to turn the flux down or it'll burn." Purgatory said when he noticed the flux sizzling away. He had no idea that Primacron was a horrid cook... yet. He would certainly find out today!

The god muttered a curse word in Ancient and flipped the flux piece over. It wasn't not burnt too bad, but he threw it away anyhow and got a new piece before he turned down the heate. "This is why I have drones who prepare meals on my base."

The 'copter smiled at him a little and he said, "We all have our talents." But oh, he understood Ancient and the cuss word the god uttered made him have to hide a snicker. It was kinda immature, but it was funny to hear Primacron swear. That... forbidden kind of funny, like a young child who knows that it would upset an adult if he uttered it.

It was also funny that the god was a bit of a klutz in the kitchen. With drinks he was great but not so with food for some reason. Then he spilt some spice across the counter when his elbow bumped it and he growled the same Ancient word again!

"I have your toasted flux, now excuse me while I clean up," Primacron grumbled.

The mortal felt a bit bad that the god was having a hard time of it, so he sat up and stood, then went over to him. "Thank you," he pressed a kissed to his cheek, "I appreciate it."

He picked up the plate with the toasted flux and showed him where the cloths were neatly folded up for Primacron to use. "Sure you don't want me to clean up?"

"Not until you're fully recovered. Don't make me make you get in bed," Primacron found the cloths after they were pointed out and he cleaned up quickly. "I usually don't eat when I'm entirely alone. I suppose the issue is a lack of experience."

"Okay, okay, I'll be a good mech and sleep." Purgatory chuckled and nibbled the flux, and it was pretty good. And Primacron had made it for him, so he probably would have eaten it even if it was black. "I see... maybe I'll teach you sometime during the long winter months. It's always nice to have warm food, even if you don't need it to survive."

The god turned away and Purgatory could tell that he was blushing again. "Having you over would be rather entertaining. Travel when it's winter is difficult. The blizzards can make even warping hard to do."

"Indeed..." The 'copter pondered that for a moment as he munched another piece of flux, and then he grinned at him, "How about you give me a call when the weather is good? That way I can drop over and it won't matter too much if a storm kicks up. You'll just have to put up with me longer."

The god laughed, "You_ could_ fly over..." But the look on his face clearly indicated that he knew that was a bad idea. "You know what would have been funny? Us having some kind of anniversary dinner where I utterly destroy the recipe and the result tastes too horrible to consume."

"Yes," the mortal pouted and put a hand on his hip, "and have my ship blowing over the place during a blizzard. Nice one, Primacron." He teased before snickering at the anniversary comment, "that would be amusing. Anniversary of what though? The day we met?"

"That's a good one. Not like we have any other to celebrate." Primacron wadded up the cloth he used to clean up and tossed it at Purgatory, meaning to bounce it off his head, but it _stuck_ instead. And then the seeker started to snicker at the sight…

"True—" The 'copter pulled a face when the cloth stuck on his head, and he plucked it off with the tips of his fingers. "Oh, very funny." In retaliation, he flicked it up and stuck it on Primacron's crown!

"Is that any way to treat a god?" Primacron pouted as he stood there with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot, a piece of flux toast in his mouth now held only by his teeth.

The 'copter pretended to look terrified and said, "forgive me, your highness... let me make it up to you." And he suddenly took a wingtip into his mouth and sucked it hard.

Primacron bit the toast and caught it before it fell on the floor. The mortal pulled back and then nipped the bottom of the piece of toast in Primacron's mouth to take a bite out of it playfully, his optics twinkling before he went back to his own piece of toast.

The god snagged the flux toast out of the mortal's hands, took a bite and gave it back. He gave Purgatory a mischievous look before he pranced over to sit on the chair next to the 'copter's desk. He crossed his legs and daintily ate without dropping a single crumb.

The larger mech chuckled at those antics before he settled down on his bed, nibbling at his own toast. He ate much slower than usual because he didn't want to overload his fuel tank while he was recovering from a sickness. Then he asked, "I'm surprised Flatline didn't burst in here and demand to take care of me, or did you scare him off?" Purgatory eyed the god with a grin.

"Oh, he tried to come in here and immunize you while you were still ill. What medic in their right mind would give a sick person more of the same sickness, even if it's diluted and dead?" Primacron face-palmed and suddenly unsubspaced something he hid behind his back, "Have you had rust pox? Or throat corrosion? Or joint-rot fungus?"

"He was just worried, like you." Purgatory sighed, but inwardly he was grateful that Primacron had taken care of him. He blinked at the sudden question, "Um... none of those, no."

"Oh dear..." The god had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled out a huge needle, the syringe part was as big around the end as the 'copter's arm was thick, and the needle was as big as Primacron's middle finger. "That must be remedied."

Purgatory's optics widened when he saw the giant needle and he stepped back a bit. He didn't have a fear of needles, but _that _was just... to the extreme a bit! "Um, right—I mean no! I don't want to be jabbed by _that!"_

The god grinned. "You're fortunate. This is the needle I _won't_ be using," and he laughed his aft off at the mortal's expression.

"...Oh, har har," Purgatory grumbled and sat down on his bed with some relief. He had since finished his flux toast and he put the plate aside. "You're horrible to this mortal, Primacron."

"I'm horrible to all mortals," The god winked and then held up a finger in a 'one moment' signal before he warped away.

"Riiight," While Primacron was gone, Purgatory settled back on the berth on his stomach, feeling like he might take a nap while he waited for Primacron to get back.

Primacron returned with a normal sized syringe filled to the limit, holding it somewhat awkwardly in his long claws. "I need a large energon port site," he reached over and felt the 'copter's shoulder almost in a caress, "Is this your biggest one?"

The mortal looked up at him and opened the panels there. "Yeah, it is." He eyed the normal needle and he looked somewhat relieved. "Much better. Now I won't feel like I'd be impaled on something."

The god snickered and this time he did caress the port so Purgatory wouldn't feel the needle going it. "I wonder how long it'll take Flatline to notice I raided his supplies. Now be ready, this will sting."

"Probably immediate_-ly_!" Purgatorty hissed a bit as it went in but stayed still, if tense from the sting. The mortal lay there and waited for the injection to be finished before he relaxed and let out a sigh, "...thanks for that..." He said in gratitude. After all, it was better than getting the _real_ virus.

Primacron kissed the port afterward and closed the panel. "You might feel a bit ill again for another day, but nothing like you did yesterday." The god disposed of the syringe before he turned to his toast.

The 'copter sighed and folded his arms under his head, looking at him. "Oh well, might as well get all of the sick spells over in one fell swoop." He reached over with one hand and pulled the blankets over his body, and then said, "I might go back to sleep... heck I might just sleep all day to get this pesky virus out of my system faster."

"I could easily oversee your men while you rest. You're continuing work I began, after all. Besides, I think the Primacronian workers here are spending a little too much time plugging and they'll obey if I command them to work."

Purgatory chuckled at that and nodded to him, "If you want to, you're very welcome to do as you wish here. I'm sure some of them could do with a smack on the head to get them back in line." He smiled at him before reaching out to grasp a clawed hand, then pressing his lips to the knuckles in a kiss. "I'll let you know when I wake up?"

"Of course," The god leaned down to kiss his mouth properly. "I promise to leave your notes alone. I know you go insane if I move anything." He reached back and moved one piece of paper, "like this."

"Hey!" Purgatory growled and poked Primacron in the chest, "You move it, _you _fix it, even if you are a beautiful god."

Primacron laughed and put the paper back exactly in place. "Sleep, you." He pulled the blankets over the mortal's head and before he froze for a moment, then stepped back. Purgatory laughed at that and moved the blankets off his head, then folded his arms under his head and slipped offline to rest. He didn't notice the temporary freeze; otherwise he would have asked what it was that made the god pull away from him in what looked like a moment of fear.

* * *

Purgatory didn't wake up for the entire day and night. He slept well into mid-afternoon the following day, and when he woke up, he felt much, much better—almost back to one hundred percent. But gods, he was _starving_ hungry and he knew he would be in for a huge pig-out session. He was a big bot; he burned fuel faster than smaller mechs like Primacron and Flatline. So when he woke up, he stretched his limbs and flopped on the bed. "Ugh... I want flux noodles."

He suddenly heard a clang of a pot on his stove and noticed Primacron in the room. The mortal smiled at him and the god came over a moment later with a bowl of flux noodles, just as Purgatory wanted.

The 'copter sniffed the air and he smelled that, so he got up onto all fours and the blanket fell off his back before he sat back on his hunches, stretching his arms over his head. "You spoil me."

"I figured one more day of something not quite solid would stay down better than diving into foil wraps and rust sticks." Primacron smiled, but he seemed irritated about something and that made his smile kind of tight.

The larger mech took the bowl with thanks and had a huge spoonful that he munched down. As hungry as he was, he wasn't going to eat like, say, Cronus. He licked his lips and now that the first bite was out of the way, he could concentrate on what the god had said and his expression. "Indeed. I'm not really in the mood for that right now anyway." He stared at him for a second, then frowned, "What's got you annoyed? Has one of the workers done something stupid?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, nothing like that. Just your medic is meddling a bit too much," he scoffed and waited for his companion to finish his bite before he continued, "He thinks I'm in _love _with you and that you're in love with me."

Purgatory spluttered a bit and he looked at the god, "You're serious?! Jees... Flatline should know better than to say stuff like that." He took another bite and he tasted sex-lubricant, and he smirked at the god. "Pervert. You lubed in my bowl!"

The god pretended to look scandalized. "Oh, how dare you! I'm a good virgin worshipping god!" He folded his arms with a huff and snickered.

Purgatory _snorted_ at that. "Please. If you were a virgin then I wouldn't have security tapes of you getting pounded into a wall by me," The mortal then grew serious again as he thought about the whole love thing... and said, "I suppose..." He looked at the god and said somewhat softly, "you definitely can't feel love, can you? It's completely impossible, right?" Flatline was very good at his job and Purgatory knew that, so it bothered him greatly that he would say something like that...

Primacron smacked his hand down on the table rather angrily. "Sparks are the seat of love. So unless love is suddenly something from the _mind_, it's not possible. It's like saying I've become Light!"

The 'copter felt bad for questioning him like that and he held a hand up. "Look, I'm not an expert on emotions or love or whatever, but for Flatline to say something like that bothers me a lot! That's the only reason I asked, okay? I wasn't implying anything."

"Calm down before you vomit your food," The god sighed and sunk into the chair, cheek resting against his fist while he toyed with a writing stylus. "Let him hate me for saying this, but he has a giant crush on you."

Purgatory did so and ate another bite of his food. He didn't seem bothered by the mention of the crush. "I know he has, but he's a damn good medic and a decent friend who knows very well I'm not interested, so it doesn't bother me."

"But it's fun to bother him about it," Primacron grinned at him as he twirled the pen in his long fingers.

Purgatory snickered at him and poked Primacron with his spork teasingly. "Why, because you know you drive me insane with desire?"

"Why, yes," The god uncrossed his legs, flashing his jack before he crossed them again, as if implying what the mortal would get a taste of when he was all better again. "I always thought it'd be amusing to plug in front of a security camera where he can see us."

Purgatory noticed the jack flash and jees, why did Primacron have to torment him when he couldn't plug or be plugged? He grumbled and took a few more bites of noodles before swallowing them and smirking, "You do realise that will just make him analyse the footage and our expressions to see if you really are in love with me, don't you?"

The god laughed at that. "Oh yes, but first we should stuff the lens of the camera up my port so he can see where all that lube comes from."

The 'copter laughed hard at that and nearly snorted noodles up his nose because of it, so he hastily finished his meal and set the bowl aside. "Go right ahead. Heck, I'd take a copy of that video and put it on the top of my porn collection."

Primacron flashed his port at Purgatory and grinned. "I wonder if I should make sure your workers are working...I've left them alone for quite awhile. Are the non-Primacronians prone to dawdling around without a babysitter?"

The mortal settled back on the bed, but he was sitting up with his legs spread out in front of him as he leaned against the pillows after thumping them into shape. "Normally they're pretty good, but I think the Primacronians have been a bad influence on them."

"I should show them a bad influence and whip one until he realises they'll _all_ get their servos in gear. Putting the fear of a... well—_me_... can make for good workers," The god blinked at the pose and openly eyed the larger mech's crotch. "You look very tempting."

"Mmmm... true." Purgatory snickered at the tempting commenting and nodded to the god's crotch. "So says the mech who keeps flashing his jack and port at me," and he pouted, "especially when I can't ram you against the nearest solid surface and plug your brains out."

The god seemed to flow across the room and he put his knee on the bed so he was crouched between the mortal's legs, teasing him mercilessly, "Yes, but one more night and morning, surely the impatient mortal can wait that long." Primacron was dripping lubricant on the bed, which gave away that he'd love to have a tumble right here but knew that Purgatory needed time to heal. It was too bad that when the 'copter was sick he had zero sex drive, or he'd be sparking from the scent alone. Damn fever! He grumbled and then an idea seemed to come to mind... and the mortal grinned evilly and shoved his foot between Primacron's legs and started rubbing. "Well, who's the impatient one? Me, who wants to have a sex drive, or you who is horny as heck and dripping lube all over my bed?"

The god made a face and pushed the foot away. "I think we should make this fair. I won't so much as have an overload myself until we can both enjoy sex again," he said it with a smirk, but he was serious, "...and dreams don't count. You can't control a dream."

The 'copter chuckled and obediently moved his foot away, settling in the bed. "As you wish, my god." He winked, "and do you mind letting Flatline know that you immunised me against those nasties so he can update my medical record? He likes to be informed."

"Oh, of course," the god wiggled his finger and his codpiece flew into his hand. He stuck it back on and grinned. "I'll fix you something to help you sleep when I get back." Primacron leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

The 'copter watched the antics with a smile; it was always fun to watch Primacron be a show off with his powers. He grinned at the kiss and didn't think much of it then, but he snuck a kiss on the god's cheek before he pulled away. "thank you, I'd love that."

The seeker did a silly twirl that was somehow graceful and sashayed out the door. Purgatory eyed his aft before settling down to do a bit of reading, and after half an hour passed, he fell asleep once more.

* * *

The 'copter was sound asleep while lying on his back when Primacron returned, a datapad in-hand and a blanket half over his body like he had fallen asleep sitting up before shifting down completely on his back. One arm was hanging over the edge of the bed and he was snoring softly. Unconsciously, Purgatory felt the god kiss him and he made a sound at that, muttering, "mmm, Primacron..." before moving his head to one side and snoring on. But after a moment he snorted and woke up with a start. He blinked a bit and rubbed a hand over his face slowly, then covered his mouth and yawned widely. "Mmm..." It was then that he spotted Primacron, and he smiled. "Oh, hey... how was your day commanding the troops?"

"Your medic is entertaining, the Primacronians mangled a Spark...and they cloned one without damaging the parent Spark, though they couldn't seem to repeat that fluke." The god handed him a drink that was murky red in colour. "This will taste horrible, but you will feel better."

"Oh, picking on Flatline about his studies again?" Purgatory teased and took the drink with thanks; he then sipped it and pulled a face at the taste, but didn't complain and continued to drink it until the last drop was swallowed.

"Here's hoping it works. I should wash my mouth out, excuse me." The 'copter slid off the bed and stood before walking over to his bathroom to wash his mouth out with bleach because his breath smelled horrible and he didn't want to knock Primacron out.

Primacron followed him after a moment into the bathroom to empty his waste tank. "I remember when your teeth were rusted and I demanded you clean them."

Purgatory spat out a mouthful of bleach and he laughed at that. "We all make silly mistakes in our lifetime." He sighed and stretched his arms over his head with a grinding of gears and a grunt before he relaxed his arms with a sigh. "It's a shame that undamaged Spark was a fluke... and those Primacronians are having their pay docked for eating my Sparks."

"I'm ensuring they replace them. They know a fate far worse than death awaits those who don't do as I say," Primacron finally gave his nozzle a shake after standing at the waste receptacle for a while and he put it away. Then he went to wash his hands, edging in front of Purgatory to do so. "It would be prudent to check the machine logs when the fluke happened to see if it was something environmental," The god flicked water on him. "Perhaps it can be recreated."

Purgatory nodded. "Good to know. And yes, I'll have to do that once I'm one-hundred percent." He brushed his hand across the god's hip and aft when he slipped over to the waste receptacle to take a leak himself. He hadn't gone since he fell ill and he needed to.

"If you want, I can always go back and check the logs myself and give you the print-out. And speaking of percents, how are you doing?"

The 'copter turned around and grinned at him. "I'd appreciate that. And I think I'm almost there. Just tonight's rest should kick this pesky virus out on its heel, I think." He too was taking a long leak. Once he was done he shook his nozzle as well and cleaned it off, then went over to the sink to wash his hands. The seeker was so small that the mortal could reach around him to wash his hands and not really have to adjust the position of his arms at all, which Purgatory did before he dried them.

"I'm well enough to cook so... what do you feel like eating if I offered to make you dinner?" Purgatory asked. He knew Primacron didn't need to eat but... for some reason he really loved sharing things with his god, and food was something he knew how to work with well enough.

Primacron smiled a little shyly at him. "Make me your specialty. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

The 'copter rubbed his hands together and asked, "ever had a layered casserole before? They're very tasty. I usually make it when I want something hot to eat." And it was a damn nice comfort food.

"I don't think I have... I'm eager to try yours." The god grabbed the mortal's chin stud and pulled him down for a kiss before he pulled back. "By the way..." Primacron showed Purgatory his sleeping self via a holo-emitter on his wrist, "you sleep so gracefully, my mortal."

"I'd be happy to make it for you—" Primacron's kiss cut him off, so Purgatory grasped his narrow shoulders and kissed back before looking at the holo picture, and he laughed at it, slapping the god's aft for that. "Don't let the media see that and you can keep it." Then he went over to the door. "Follow me to the kitchen." He winked.

Primacron followed his companion as Purgatory headed to the kitchen, opening the doors and thankfully no one was using it. They were too busy downstairs having a pseudo party from the success of the day, the 'copter guessed. So he got out all of the ingredients and a baking dish, then started to make a base using turpentine balls, some energon sauce and bits of shaved tinfoil at first.

The seeker helped himself to some high grade to sip while he lounged on the couch. The piece of furniture was big and he didn't even take up a third of it.

Purgatory got out some plain flux. Normally it was the sweet kind but this sort was white instead of the light aqua colour flux usually came in and he mixed that into a separate sauce before grabbing some very thin sheets of brass. It was so thin it was easy to break, so he began to layer it one over the other, with the turpentine mix at the bottom, the brass sheets on next and the flux over the top. He repeated the process until it was all gone, then sprinkled some flakes of silver over the top before putting it in the oven.

The god on the couch was watching with much interest as the larger mech shuffled around the kitchen. "Where _did_ you learn all this?"

The 'copter went over to sit on the couch because the casserole needed to be baked for a certain amount of time. "Well, when I was younger all I had access to were cheap raw materials to work with. So... in order for them to taste any good, I experimented until they did. Along the lines I got fairly decent at it."

Primacron flopped his legs across Purgatory's since he was hogging the couch space. "You don't talk much about your youth. I'm guessing it wasn't a happy one. If you want me to leave it alone, I will."

The 'copter put his arms over the long legs in his lap and sighed. "No, it wasn't a happy one, and please do. It's not a time I like to dwell on much." But he grinned and stroked the long limbs a little out of a need for touch and said, "but it taught me plenty of life skills. And for that, I am grateful."

"Some legends say those born in the Dark will long for it forever." Primacron said softly.

"Really?" Purgatory mused curiously, and then he chuckled, "well, good thing you're here, because when I was born? Pitch black." And then the oven dinged and he moved the long, slender legs off his lap to go and check on the casserole.

"Interesting..." The god watched Purgatory grab a cloth to cover his hands and bit his index finger as though pondering something.

Purgatory took the casserole out of the oven and the top was a lovely burnished gold colour. The larger mech sat it down on the wooden part of the bench so it didn't cool down too quickly on the cold marble and shatter the glass that held the mix, then he cut two pieces to put on the plates. Grabbing a spork for them both, he brought it over and sat it on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Vicis essum." He grinned.

The god grinned at the Ancient remark for 'bon appetite' and said, "Oh, this looks as good as sex feels," the seeker took a bite and flinched at how hot it was, but it soon passed. "Mmmm..." he swallowed, "...and tastes as wonderful."

The mortal had the sense to blow on his before taking a bite, and he swallowed his spoonful, then smiled at the god. "Glad you like it." And he returned to his food, taking small bites because it was hot, and this kind of thing should be savoured.

Thankfully the 'copter was absorbed in his own food and not able to get aroused from Primacron suddenly eating in a manner that was so obviously sexual it shouldn't have been allowed or the smaller mech would have been thrown down and pounded into until he screamed his head off for that. Purgatory twirled the stringy part around his spork and ate it with a grin because nothing went down better than something warm during sickness.

Primacron started to play footsy with Purgatory under the table while he ate, and he made all kinds of noises that said 'this tastes better than anything I ever ate' yet even though it was good, he didn't ever wolf it down like a lesser god would.

The 'copter played back and he finished his serving before Primacron, mostly because he was hungry. He set the plate on the table and sighed a bit, then turned to his god. "I might take a shower and hit the snooze button. Hopefully when I wake up I'll be back to normal."

The god smiled and he had flux strings caught in his teeth. "Oh? You don't mind if I wander your base? I love walking at night and seeing how a place looks when it's silent and still... you might actually _hear_ my footsteps."

The 'copter chuckled. "You're more than welcome to. Just don't turn the floor lights off," and then added softly, "ah, flux in your teeth." After all, there were a few night owls in the base. Heck, sometimes Purgatory slept on the roof because he had been so busy staring at the sky at night that he forgot to go to bed, and fell asleep there!

The god covered his mouth and looked so embarrassed, but it went away after a moment as he licked his teeth to clean them. "But what if I want to amuse myself watching them fumble around for a minute or two?"

Purgatory sighed and poked the god's chest. "Alright, but make sure you turn them back on, okay?" after all, he couldn't really _stop_ Primacron if he wanted to be silly.

"I won't let your men come to harm," the seeker chuckled. "You can trust me on that." He added seriously as he finally finished his food and wiped his mouth before setting the napkin on the plate.

Purgatory smiled at that and then leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth where there was a little bit of flux, and he licked his lips. "See you in the morning, gorgeous." He winked at him before grabbing both of their plates and taking them over to the sink to be washed later, then headed out to his room to wash and go to sleep.

"See you." Primacron kissed back and smacked the mortal's aft as he left.

Purgatory heard Primacron washing the dishes and then walking around and he chuckled at the _click, clack_ of his heals. But then the sound was drowned out by the shower as he freshened up a bit. Then, after applying a quick wax to keep himself looking nice, the mortal flopped onto his back and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime during the night, Primacron slipped into bed with him. Purgatory slipped an arm around him in his sleep but otherwise did nothing else.

* * *

In the morning... he woke up _raging _horny after an incredibly erotic dream and didn't get to overload in, so of course when he found Primacron inches from his nose in his bed.... he grinned evilly and shifted closer to spoon against his back, the arm he had slipped around him during the night moving down the Sparkless chest slowly, then up over his hip plating before down to his codpiece. Oh yeah, he had missed being aroused.

The god had left his codpiece off, Purgatory felt, which caused him to smirk even more as he felt him get warmer to his touch. The 'copter slipped his other arm around the gods body and reached up to fondle a wing while his free hand slipped down to touch his jack and port. He licked his lips and moved his mouth over to suck on and kiss Primacron's neck a bit while two fingers slid up that port, and his thumb rubbed the base of his jack. He squirmed a little from the burning heat in his own jack because holy shit, he was _horny!_

"Mmmmh..." Primacron gushed lubricant all over the Purgatory's leg and his jack got hot and static-y from being caressed and molested. "Purgatory…" He whispered.

"Mmmhmmm..." The 'copter purred against Primacron's neck and licked up the slick metal while he continued to molest his wing, jack and port with his hands. "Wake up, my god..."

Then he said right in his audio, "I'm aching for you. I want to plug you so hard that your screams echo off the walls, and for you to use me as your scratching post. So wake up so I can flip you over and drive you insane..."

"Mmmh..." Suddenly the god grabbed the mortal's hand and tensed slightly, a clear indicator that he was now awake. "Use that tone of voice and I'll do _anything_ you want. I'm your toy, Purgatory. Throw me around. Use me. Abuse me. Just make it feel good." He replied just as huskily.

Purgatory chuckled low in his throat before suddenly removing his hands and shifting his body so Primacron would suddenly find himself on his back with the 'copter on all fours above him. "Good, because I fully intend to take complete advantage of you." And from under his berth, he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and a cord, with which he crossed the god's wrists behind his head and cuffed them, then tied him to the bedposts. They were there especially for being tied to, either himself or his sexual partners. Then he scooted down and took the god's jack into his mouth, and shoved a rotating dildo up his port without preamble!

The god let out a sharp snarl and arched up, his legs wrapping around the mortal's neck to egg him on, "Oh yesss... ohhhh, I've missed this..."

"Mmm... me too," Purgatory purred around the jack and he went back to sucking that jack while one hand gripped a hip. The other? It grabbed the dildo and started pounding the god's sweet spot, drilling into it.

"Ahhh! AH!" Primacron hissed and bared his fangs at the abuse that he loved so much and lubricant _gushed_ around the dildo with each thrust. Seriously, the amount he made was obscene! "Ohhh, Purgatorio!" He moaned loudly, _"More!"_

The 'copter loved the large amount of lubricant that gushed out of his port at every thrust… It was what made it all the more fun! He sucked on his jack a little more until he could feel an impending overload, and it was then he pulled back, and pulled the dildo out. He lifted it to his mouth and slowly licked up the shaft before setting it down, and he gripped both narrow, black hips as he shoved his jack right up the port, ramming _hard_ into his sweet spot. "You drive me—" he gasped, "nuts!" He snarled and thrust as hard as he could.

"_Augh!"_ Primacron rammed his hips up to meet Purgatory's thrusts and the whole room smelled like sex now. "Ohhhh plug me _hard!_ Plug me like you want to break me! I demand it as your god!"

The mortal growled almost like a savage animal in response to that and he dug his claws into the god's hip plating, and he rammed in as hard as he could. His lips were pulled back to expose his gums, which were pink like most mechs, and one could see his sharp, shark-like teeth and prominent fangs when he did that. Though they were not as long as Primacron's, the mortal looked ready to kill... but it was just his 'I am _so_ turned on I'm gonna _explode_' expression. But the 'copter knew the seeker loved that look anyway, and said seeker leaned up and kissed him hard, then he bit his neck and threw his head back.

"Ggnnnnnnnnnngh!" Primacron snarled and the whole base would probably be able to hear them now. "Oh-oh..." he started to pant…

If Primacron were a mortal, Purgatory probably would have seriously hurt him, he was ramming into him so hard. He kissed back with a snarl before growling in his audio. After two particularly hard thrusts he overloaded violently and cried out with a ferocious growl that the whole base would have heard, and he shocked the god with a dangerously high charge with all that pent up energy.

As the 'copter overloaded, Primacron followed less than a second later and he let out a scream that the whole base could hear. Primacron overloaded so hard he offlined right after and steaming lubricant oozed around the mortal's jack.

Purgatory clawed the god's hips and left nice, shiny scratch marks in the pretty armour before also falling offline. It had been a while since he had plugged Primacron, and that generally made his systems less tolerant. Plus... that was a _damn_ good overload. He fell on the bed half on top of the god and steam billowed off his joints, and lubricant leaked out of his own port.

"Mmgh..." Purgatory jolted back online and looked at Primacron, who was also awake, then he grinned and said, "Hello" as he reached up to undo the cord and cuffs. "Mmmm... I dreamed about you last night, but I woke up before I got to overload in my sleep... and I couldn't resist molesting you when you were right there in front of me."

"That's very interesting," as soon as Primacron's hands were free they slipped around Purgatory's neck. "I was dreaming of you molesting me, and what greets me when I wake but a very aroused _you_. Therefore, I have no complaints." He kissed him with a deep lip lock before he pulled back and eyed the security camera. "Should I leave that in Flatline's inbox?"

"Mmmm..." Purgatory purred as he was kissed and he returned the kiss just as eagerly, and when they broke apart, he stroked the god's side and rested his hand over the hip plating. "How amusing. You must have seen the future... and if you really want to." He chuckled.

The god's optics flickered as he sent the message and then he rubbed the mortal's back a few times before he shoved him over and lay on his front to ask for a backrub of his own. "I don't know what it is about your jack, but it hits all the right places..."

"Maybe because it's long enough to smack the end of your port?" Purgatory purred and rubbed the god's back, all the way down and then all the way up, rubbing in deep because the 'copter thought he totally deserved it. "Thank you for taking care of me this week."

Primacron lifted his head to meet Purgatory's optics and it could have been the light that made them look a little soft for a brief second, though it was gone just as quickly. "You called me a friend. I thought friends watched out for each other. Though your men should warn you of the scary black mech who comes and gets plugged often… They say he's nasty."

"That's true... friends do look out for one another. So ..." Purgatory poked Primacron's nose while rubbing his back with the other. "Make sure you poke me if you ever need me." He laughed at the thing about his men. "They'll get used to you eventually. I'm surprised some of them haven't tried to hit on you yet. Half of them are perverts."

The god grinned and nodded. "Mmm... Meltdown has a nice jack. If you hear him bragging tomorrow…" he eyed the data disk on the table that he left there earlier.

"Meltdown, huh? Let me guess, you sucked on his jack?" Since Purgatory remembered the promise Primacron had made the previous day... well, that was a guess anyway. "Well, I'm glad you had fun... ooo..." he spotted the data disk, "a recording?"

"Of course," the god snickered and sucked on the mortal's throat. "His jack isn't as big as yours, though. I think yours tastes better anyway..." he stroked it with the tips of his fingers for a second.

"That's because he's no where near my—OH!" Purgatory jumped when his jack got smacked and he laughed at that. "You pervert..." he slapped the god's aft.

"Oh!" Primacron pretended to look all scandalized and laughed, rubbing the 'copter's chest. "Look at his armour the next time you see him. I clawed him, and I doubt he'll buff it off right away."

"That I will have to do... but for now?" Purgatory rubbed the god's back a bit before stopping. "I'd better get some breakfast, and see what I missed. Shall I make you some flux toast?"

"Sure, I'd enjoy that immensely," the god purred and then stroked the side of Purgatory's cheek, halting him before he got up. "I've never seen you so ill, Purgatory. Try not to repeat it."

The 'copter sat up as well and put his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I will certainly try. I can assure you that I didn't get sick on purpose." And then he let the god go and stood up, stretching his limbs a bit and his arm creaked. "...you didn't hear that," and he hurried off to make some toast.

Primacron snickered at let him.


	20. Change in Management

**20 – Change in Management**

_Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
And it's so hard to see you clearly  
You don't have to be on your own_

Coldplay – A message

* * *

It was a day like any other in the 'copter's life. A ship landed outside Primacron's base and Purgatory jumped out. The god had told him to visit in winter, and while it wasn't terribly cold yet, it was cold enough that Primacron would be miserable. So, the mortal entered the base.

It was quiet, as always, but there was something in the air that felt off, somehow. The 'copter dismissed this for now, and called out, "Oh, Primacron, where are you?"

No answer. Purgatory felt a bit off put by that before he decided to go to the throne room. The mortal entered and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

There was someone on the throne, but it was neither Cronus, nor Oblivion, nor Primacron himself. The bot was far taller than the little seeker and he didn't have Oblivion's colours, yet he was not as large as Cronus had been. From what the 'copter could see, he was black all over except for a pair of silver optics, and a pair of black horns jutting out of the hood concealing the rest of his head. _That_ was similar to Cronus, but his body looked a lot different than the dragon mech. And the pair of wings looked more like the skeletal structure of a wing… who had wings like that in the universe?

More importantly, what was this strange being doing in Primacron's base?! Purgatory's guard immediately shot up and he glared at the intruder, and asked, "Who are you?"

The bot stood up slowly, his cloak and hood making him look like a living shadow. He didn't reflect light, and then he spoke in a quiet voice like wind through dead leaves, "Dark."

"Are _not_," The 'copter growled, reaching for his sword but he didn't grab it ... yet. "Where's Primacron?" He looked around, wondering if this was some kind of silly joke.

"He's here and safe," The mech replied.

"Don't give me cryptic bullshit, brat. Where is Primacron?" Purgatory demanded, grabbing the hilt of his sword then, drawing it a little now with a little snarl, "Answer the question or I'll cut your head off."

The bot suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his head. His lips moved, but his voice didn't come out, and then the mortal heard Primacron's voice speak through this strange bot, "He is taking my place... but it is temporary. You'll see...he won't hold this position long."

Purgatory drew his sword with the full intent of cutting this bot's head off, and said sword burst into flame as he did, but he stopped when he heard Primacron's voice. It took him a minute to process what Primacron had just said before he snarled, "... to _the Pit_ he is! What the hell happened?"

"It is a long story. You should ask him." Primacron said again, and suddenly this weirdo had a very hot sword pressed to his throat. "Start talking or your head will be on the ground. _Now!"_

The strange mech breathed heavily before he answered, "He was acting outside the balance. I had no choice. And that sword would hurt, but you couldn't destroy me. It isn't within your capabilities."

Purgatory snorted. "He knows more about the balance than you ever will, you stupid child." And he nicked his throat with the sword, leaving a deep gash. "Don't underestimate a mortal. One god already did, and you should ask what happened to him."

The bot met the mortal's optics. "I'm so sorry for your pain." He didn't seem to mind the sword nicking him.

The mortal slapped him. "Don't pity me, you little bastard," he spat. "You wait. When Primacron gets out, you just wait."

Purgatory didn't wait for a reply as he stormed out, putting his sword away as he power-walked back to his ship, got in, and flew away as fast as he could.

* * *

Purgatory arrived home much sooner than anyone in his base had expected him, and they all thought that when he stormed up to his room and slammed the door, that maybe he and Primacron had 'broken up'. But when he had shot someone through the chest upon hearing that remark and narrowly avoided killing the bot, the rest of the team in his base quickly shut up about any possible rumours.

The 'copter was angry, very angry, and he had no real idea why.

Purgatory slumped down on his berth and held a cube of gourmet grade between his hands. He stared into the bright pink mix and wondered why he was so upset about Primacron being captured. Sure he was pretty and really good company in more ways than one… but did the mortal really _need_ the god in his life? He was just another plug-buddy, nothing more.

'_No…'_ the mortal sighed, '_he was more to me than that. He was a friend… I was _his_ friend.'_

But why did it hurt so much to not be able to see him? The 'copter's hands clenched around his cube and he downed it in one go.

'_It's just shock_,_'_ he thought as his systems started to power down from the large amount of gourmet. '_tomorrow, I won't care.'_

* * *

Tomorrow came and went, and the longing didn't disappear, much to Purgatory's rage. He continued to believe that it would just leave as quickly as Primacron left his life, but it didn't.

Days rolled by, then months… then years. Eventually Purgatory stopped trying to figure out why he was aching to see his sleek black god, and just accepted it. Business went on as usual, and he put it in the back of his mind.

He went back to the bars he used to frequent before he met Primacron and slipped back into his old routine of alcohol, sex and the occasional non-addictive drug. Although, now that it was habit, he kept his teeth clean.

This time, however… something seemed off when he plugged someone. It didn't feel as good as it had when he was plugging Primacron against any solid surface that was nearby. When he was whipped, the sting wasn't as fantastic. When he whipped someone, it didn't tickle him like it used to when he whipped the black seeker.

Still, Purgatory ignored this irritating sensation and carried on with his grace. Nothing was going to change when Primacron was gone, after all…

* * *

Eventually, nearly ten thousand years had passed, and the 'copter had almost completed his research, which elevated his mood significantly. While to an outsider his demeanour was normal, to those who knew him well knew that Purgatory had been a little sullen in the time since Primacron had disappeared. His temper had been noticeably shorter, in any case.

Right now, the copter was sitting on his bed, one leg over the edge while the other was pulled up against his body as he swirled a plain cube of medium grade energon in his left hand, his right folded across his body. Flatline had banned him from drinking gourmet shots to get wasted, much to his extreme chagrin. The red light from the sun cast a glow over his body, and dimly Purgatory remembered waking up to seeing the black seeker lying beside him with that red glow around him, like a fallen angel.

The 'copter sighed deeply and stared outside at the dark clouds as lightning danced across it. His head rested against the glass as he remembered Dies Irae, and how the lightning there was black instead of the bluish white currently flashing across the sky on Limus.

His door suddenly opened and closed again, and Flatline stepped into the room. Purgatory shifted his gaze slightly to the rusty red-coloured mech, and duly noted that he was more or less the same height as Primacron was.

"Yes?" He asked the medic before turning his attention back to the sky.

The smaller mech walked into the centre of the room with his hands behind his back somewhat nervously, and that made the copter turn and pay full attention to him. Flatline was rarely nervous, so he asked, "What's eating you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," the medic replied quietly, "It's almost been ten thousand years and you still can't get over him."

"You make it sound like we actually had a relationship to get over," the 'copter snorted.

"Stop trying to deny it!" Flatline suddenly burst out. "I've seen the way you looked at him. I saw the way he looked at you. You cared about him, Purgatory! You l—"

The medic's speech was cut short as Purgatory tossed his full cube at Flatline's head, where it shattered and spilt energon all over him. The 'copter growled and then turned back to the window, and said softly, "maybe I did. Maybe I didn't, but it doesn't really matter what I feel. He cared about me enough to enjoy my company as a plug buddy and to exchange information. We were nothing more than that."

'_At least that he needs to know_,' Purgatory added privately to himself, as he remembered his god saying the word _'friend'_ to him…

Flatline wiped the energon off his face and glared at his boss. "Your denial makes me sick, Purgatory."

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" The larger mech turned back to him, and despite the situation, he was unusually calm. "Why do you care so much about who I maybe like or maybe like to plug only?"

"Because—" Flatline cut himself off and looked down, and suddenly he just seemed so sad, "I lo—"

"You like the way I look," Purgatory shifted himself and moved his leg so they were both over the edge of the bed. He tossed a towel at the medic to clean himself and added, "You lust for me, like Primacron does. You care about my wellbeing because you are a friend, but you do not love me any more than I love you."

The medic looked hurt for a moment before he looked down at the ground in a defeated gesture. He didn't speak for a moment before he said quietly, "I always knew that you didn't feel the same way… now I know for sure…"

"Look," The 'copter sighed, suddenly feeling so tired… "I am no expert on relationships or the mind like you are, but crushes are called crushes for a reason. Because usually… you get crushed in the end." He looked up at his underling and said, "You of all people should know that, being a psychologist."

"I know," Flatline replied and turned away to the door. Flatline walked towards it and then turned back, and a little smile appeared on his face. "For what it's worth? Don't say 'I told you so' if one day I turn out to be right."

Purgatory smirked at him. "Don't make me toss another cube all over you."

Flatline snickered and walked out, the towel over his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, it was raining acid rain, so everyone was cooped up inside the base. It was rare for acid rain to fall on Limus, but it did happen from the mixture of the fumes of sulphur and volcanic pollution. Being that it was so large meant that the twenty workers there could have enough space to be able to function and not want to kill their fellow workers if they got angry with one another.

Purgatory woke up and he rubbed his head from the mild hangover he currently had. He had drank a ton of medium grade last night, so he got up to empty his waste tank. Once that was done he walked back into his room to prepare for the day with a sigh.

It was then, as loud as thunder, someone thumped on the door of the base.

The 'copter wondered who that could be considering they should know the key to enter into the place, so he walked down the hall that led to the door and opened it.

He was completely shocked to find Primacron standing on the other side, but not for long. He barely caught a glimpse of how beaten up he looked before the god fell against him, and the 'copter caught him in his arms and picked him up. Ten thousand years… what had happened to him during that time?!

"Hey, are you online?" the 'copter asked as he started to run back to his room. The mortal would normally take a bot to the medbay in this condition, but he got the impression that would be a bad idea for Primacron... so he took him to his room, sitting the god on the berth with his back leaning on the wall. He grabbed a cube of energon and came back over, putting his arm around the god and then forced some energon down his throat.

Primacron choked on it at first, and then took it in, and his hands were shaking as he reached up to hold it himself. "Is this a dream, or am I really free?"

"Then we're both dreaming," Purgatory said back, letting him drink and then grabbing a large, thick blanket, wrapping it around Primacron's back and shoulders. He didn't know what this hot, happy feeling was at seeing Primacron again, but he chose to ignore it as he gently started brushing away the acid rain spots on his armour with a polishing cloth.

The god leaned against the 'copter as he was polished and then replied softly, "then I don't want to wake up."

The 'copter didn't reply for a moment as he wiped the spots off, then said, "Neither," quietly. He continued to fuss over the spots that were banged up or had been hurt with acid rain, including the god's helmet, trying to convince himself that the only reason he was doing this was because he hated the thought of someone so proud looking anything less that beautiful… he wasn't doing this because he cared, or that he was happy to see the god again…

After a little while Primacron laid his head on the larger mech's shoulder, forgetting the energon in his hand. Finally he asked, "I look like slag, don't I?" he smirked tiredly.

Purgatory chuckled, "Not too bad." Okay, that was a lie, but he didn't care as he started to repair little bits of tattered armour then after polishing the acid spots so he had nice black armour again. "You need to drink all of that. You collapsed at my door, you know."

Primacron did as he was told, and as soon as he put the cube down, he shoved his companion against the bed and kissed him hard.

"Wha—" Purgatory didn't get time to even say anything as he was shoved against his bed… and he suddenly gripped back and kissed back just as hard. He had almost forgotten those kisses... and oh, he didn't care that Primacron was all battered up at the moment as he stroked his back. Right now… he was just happy to see him again. He didn't bother asking why…

Right now, all that mattered was the bot in his arms.

The seeker laid completely on top of the mortal as they kissed like they had never kissed one another before, and it felt that way to Purgatory. The god broke it off to say quietly, "I have waited millennia to do that..."

And even Purgatory couldn't explain why he was suddenly holding Primacron so tightly while they kissed—and that annoying warmth in his chest... stupid emotions! When the god broke off... he smirked at him. "Ten thousand years, silly."

"Too long," the god replied and kissed him so hard it almost hurt.

"Mmmghhh..." Purgatory growled and clawed his back as he kissed hard, rolling over all of a sudden and pinning Primacron, still kissing him as he stroked his wings, his body and those legs... everything. He touched him all over and he put it down to lust again...

In response, Primacron arched his hips up, sparking hard, and it was clear what they both needed right now. "Mmmh..." The god bit Purgatory's bottom lip and sucked on it, rubbing up against him through their codpieces. "I want you…" the seeker kissed him again and clawed down his back.

The larger mech pulled Primacron's legs around his hips and nearly tore their codpieces off, sparks flying everywhere as he growled possessively, clawing Primacron's sides and kissing him again, connecting them together without even thinking about it.

'_Oh yes…'_ Purgatory had missed this, nearly too much as he shocked Primacron, plugging him into the berth.

Primacron made a noise between a grunt and a whimper, as though in pain for a moment before it went away, and his soft sounds became hoarse growls. Primacron hissed the 'copter's name in his ear and bit his neck, sucking on nerve cables as he rubbed up and down his back with his claws. It was like they _belonged_ in this position…

If he was paying attention, Purgatory would have seen how their bodies seemed to just fit together so perfectly, and wondered what it meant or if it was just a coincidence. Electricity zapped up and down their bodies as he bit Primacron's neck, as if marking him again, molesting a wing with one hand while his other held the god's hips, grinding their bodies together, thrusting hard, zapping hard, all the while moaning right in Primacron's audio.

The god moaned right back and arched up to meet the thrusts with his own as if he was picking up strength through the power of their bodies.

"Zap me, Primacron!" Purgatory snarled as he neared an overload, barely managing to speak with Primacron moaning in his audio like that. Oh gods ... he bit his neck again and sucked on nerve wires there, hand gripping his hip hard as he _pounded_ Primacron's body into the berth.

"_Purgatorio..."_ The god growled and zapped him so hard the mortal saw static. The 'copter cried out as lightning wicked up his frame, then he overloaded, clinging to Primacron and nearly dinting his hip with how tight he held on, "Primacron!" He moaned, lightning zapping him hard.

"Oh... _ohhhh_... slag—PURGATORY!" The smaller mech roared his partner's name as he followed with an overload of his own, and then promptly offlined from the intensity, smoke billowing off his body in huge clouds.

Purgatory lay there on top of him, smoke gushing off his own body, panting hard. He couldn't explain why then it felt good to have the god's body under his, just the contact he enjoyed... and dammit all to the Pit if he didn't feel like moving just yet.

It took a while for Primacron to come back online; he stirred and rested his forehead against Purgatory's, gazing up into his eyes with that sexy tired smile of his. "Mmm... you smell delicious after sex."

"Mmm..." Purgatory stroked one of the legs still around his hips. "Have I ever told you your scent after sex is how I imagine pure lust to smell like?" He pecked Primacron on the lips with a grin.

The god chuckled at that and licked the 'copter's bottom lip. Then he dipped a finger in his own lube and wiped it under Purgatory's olfactory sensors. "Perhaps I'll sample it for you to wear as a scent."

Purgatory licked his lips and growled, "You do that... and I won't be able to keep my hands off you... even more so than I can already." He pulled Primacron into his lap off the berth so his weight wasn't on him. While Primacron could take the weight, he didn't want to bang him up worse than he already was.

"Good," The god held onto the larger mech with his head on his shoulder... and he literally clung as if he was afraid this would all disappear if he let go. His smile slipped and he hid his face, his form quivering in a way that isn't a post-sex tremor. "...every moment felt like eons...eons of helplessness..."

Purgatory wrapped his arms around the god and put his head on his shoulder, holding him. "I waited for you," he replied, stroking his back a little, not even aware he was. "You can stay here as long as you need."

The god released a slow breath and started to purr softly. "I greatly appreciate that. Right now I have no desire to sleep alone."

Purgatory chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Good. You're not even if you wanted to be alone." He shifted on the berth to lay down on his side with Primacron in his arms beside him. The god immediately clung to Purgatory and pressed against him.

The 'copter pulled the thick blanket over them and turned the heater up so the room was nice and warm, then put his arms around Primacron and his rested head on top of the god's, then went to sleep.

He slept peacefully for the first time in ten thousand years.


	21. Dance to the Beat of Your Soul

**21 – Dance to the beat of your soul**

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me_

Loreena McKennit – Dante's Prayer

* * *

It had been a fast month since Primacron had landed on his doorstep, what with the slew of Sparks found and the increase in results of his research. He had made a breakthrough in cloning technology that completed his entire research, so celebrations were held. Yet Purgatory still thought about the god sleeping in his room in the back of his mind, monitoring him in case he woke up. But he recognised that said god might be having a month long sleep again, which, when he thought about it, didn't surprise him, considering what he had escaped from and how drained he was.

After the celebrations were over late into the night, Purgatory set about getting people to clean up their mess, and he had a shower before slipping onto his berth beside the still-sleeping seeker.

Primacron was bunched up under a lot of thick blankets and looked rather content despite the harrowing hell he escaped. If he had been traumatized didn't show much outwardly, at least not except for the occasional twitches of nightmares that seemed to disappear once Purgatory settled beside him.

The 'copter looked over with a smirk before falling offline, slipping into a semi-deep recharge.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Purgatory was still asleep, but unknown to him, Primacron had woken up. The mortal was lying on his back, one of his legs partially bent up a bit while one of his arms was flopped across his chest. The other arm, the one closest to Primacron, was straight beside him. When Purgatory was in the presence of someone he trusted, he slept deeply, otherwise his recharge would be light and the slightest move would wake him up. But right now he was dead to the world, breathing softly over the near-silent hum of the heater.

The 'copter didn't shift at all when the god touched his ear finials, but stayed in deep recharge. His face was completely neutral and content. Even he couldn't look evil in sleep. But his angular optics and sharp features made him seem unapproachable even in slumber, something he'd taken full advantage of on the streets. But right now, beside Darkness itself, he didn't look troubled at all; as though he enjoyed the presence of someone nearly the entire Universe feared, even while unconscious...

He _did_ twitch a little when his ear finials were stroked again, but that was all. His spikes were sensitive and any touch there, awake or asleep, would cause some reaction. He mumbled something incoherent before going still once more.

"Mmm...." the mortal mumbled again and turned his head towards the caress on his lip, clearly stating that, even while he slept, he liked those claws on his body. His body knew what his mind at the moment did not; otherwise Primacron would have a sword straight through his chest for touching him in sleep.

The 'copter shivered for a moment when he felt more touches down his chest before settling down again with another little sound.

He thought he heard a very loud click, which caused him to jolt and shove his arm straight in the air, blade extended automatically. But when he met no resistance... he settled back down again with a growl.

The 'copter moaned and put his legs around Primacron's body slowly when he felt him down there, somehow causing him pleasure, almost in a groggy way as though he wasn't putting any effort into the moves at all, which at the moment he couldn't control. But he didn't wake up... although in his mind, his dreams had rapidly slipped into obscenely sexual territory...

Purgatory squirmed on his back, his legs moving up and down Primacron's back a bit as his body shifted back and forth on the bed. He moved around a lot more than when he was awake due to being so relaxed, and he started sparking immediately, the scent of an aroused 'copter filling the room.

The 'copter started panting when the pleasure grew more intense, optics still offline, one hand coming down to feel for whatever was causing that nice sensation. He grabbed Primacron's wing jutting out near his shoulder instead of his head, and started rubbing it clumsily. If he were online he'd be able to bring a more experienced touch ... but he kept squirming about and started moving his hips a bit in time with the sensations—clearly in his dream he was plugging someone rather than actually receiving oral.

The mortal jolted again when he felt something really hot touch his jack and envelop it, and he clearly felt the temperature change even in his dream. He growled and moaned in his sleep, slowly waking up now and grasping Primacron's legs. It was when he did that his optics came back online to be met with the sight of the god riding his jack like a whore!

"P-Prima—OH!" Purgatory gasped at the feeling, "G-goo-ah!-d morning..." He gripped his legs and inwardly wondered why Primacron wasn't nursing a chest wound for molesting him like this, and the look of shock on his face had to be hysterical!

The god broke into an evil grin and since he was leaning down a bit, Primacron's face filled Purgatory's entire visual field. "Good morning to you, too..." he snickered and then he sat up and gave his companion a show with his body while he rode him hard.

"H-horny little—AH!" Purgatory arched his back a bit at the sudden change of pace before growling at Primacron, watching the pretty show that he had the fortune of waking up to before sliding his hands under the hip plating that the god wore. He _liked_ doing that. Hips were one of his favourite places to hang on to and he felt so very sneaky going under plating, since it was so rare on most Transformers to have that kind of armour. He stroked the pointy hips there, molesting them and part of the god's little aft because he could, awake now and thrusting up with Primacron's movements.

Primacron grinned wickedly down at Purgatory and leaned over to assault his mouth and swirl his hips a little in time with his tongue. His mouth was hot, which meant he was _very _aroused. "You're fun to molest in your sleep," he purred between lip locks.

"Mmmmgghhh—how long—" Purgatory kissed back and by the _gods_ he nearly had Spark failure when Primacron swirled his hips, so in return he moved his hips in a circular motion, causing his jack to scrape all the sensors inside that hot port, "—have you been molesting me in my sleep?" he nipped the god's lip playfully.

"Mm—HMMM," The god gasped loudly as his port was practically inverted in the most wonderful way possible. He gushed lubricant all over the 'copter's legs, berth and even up onto his stomach, making the room smell like his sex as well. "Y-yes I have…" he panted, "ohhh... keep doing that..."

The mortal grinned like the bloody devil and gripped those sexy hips a little tighter, and kept moving that way. Oooh, that lubricant was going to be fun to lick off. And the plus side? Now his berth smelt like their sex. Slowly he picked up the pace, teasing Primacron...

"You should have seen yourself... while I was sucking your jack... you were thrusting like a drunken fool. Quite arousing..." The god panted and started to moan a little, dripping more lubricant everywhere.

The 'copter let out an amused snort before saying, "Heh, it seems my body likes you. Other bots who have tried—" he suddenly _ground_ right against the walls of the port with his jack, abusing all those wonderful sensors, "—died," before he rapidly picked up the pace.

"A-and who says I... unnnnnnhh—won't? Overloads are... mm... little deaths," Primacron gasped and threw his head back as he got close to overload and started to ride faster so Purgatory could catch up.

"M-mmgh! I'd lose a-all res_pect_ for you if—" Purgatory snarled and thrust up harder and harder, whacking Primacron's sweet spot as he did, "—you d-died while plugging m—_me."_ And he just stopped talking because he was riled up from the god playing with him earlier, sparks and lubricant flying everywhere.

"Best way to die... ever..." Primacron laughed and then he stopped talking as well, focusing on the feeling of an impending overload. When it hit, the god grabbed the mortal's shoulders and thrust down on him as hard as he possibly could without hurting him, snarling and hissing as he did, his face pinched as he snarled Purgatory's name in overload.

The 'copter clawed Primacron's hips as he overloaded hard, electrifying his sweet spot in the process and moaning so loud it reverberated off the walls, while he chanted and moaned his god's name. When had they started doing that anyway? Ah well, he couldn't think about things like that when he was overloading with a seeker hotter than Pit Fire.

The god soon fell across Purgatory's chest with a _ker-thump,_ offline, as smoke billowed off his joints while sparks spat and lubricant dribbled from his port, post-overload.

The 'copter was still tensed up a little from his overload when Primacron flopped on him, but he relaxed eventually and smirked down at the god. It was kind of fun waking up to being molested... but as he put his arms around the seeker's back, playing absently with his cape... he wondered why his body hadn't shot or stabbed him for trying. Not that he _wanted_ to, of course... but it aroused his curiosity.

The seeker came online as he was thinking that and he answered his thoughts, "You did try... you missed," he snickered.

Purgatory started at that before chuckling. Oh yeah, mind reading, he forgot. But as he slipped his hands under Primacron's cape to rub his back, he said, "Normally I'd wake up right away with someone skewered on the end of my arm blade like an energon kebab if they so much as touched me in my sleep, but I didn't wake up at all until you started plugging me." He chuckled wryly, "it seems that my body likes you far too much to want to hurt you like it normally would."

Primacron laughed at that and he put his head down beside the 'copter's ear and started to purr softly. The sound seemed related to his breathing cycles because it was very clearly the loudest in his mouth, but the vibrations were in his chest. "Even if you had, it would not have deterred me."

Purgatory chuckled at both the words and the purring, because it kind of tickled to have that vibration right next to his ear as he rubbed his back. "Mmm, I would have let you do whatever you pleased, although it'd probably be best not to try whipping me awake. I imagine I would probably not be too receptive of that at—" he checked his internal clock, "—two-thirty-four in the morning."

The god cackled at that and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them both as though to preserve the heat their bodies had created together. "Now, whipping would just be rude. But... perhaps the ramrod..."

"Well after that... I'd probably not wake up if it was you playing with me." Purgatory snickered, helping to pull the blanket over his left side so they were completely covered. The 'copter then thrust up playfully as he said, "I finished my research last night."

"You—oof!" The seeker gasped and then tensed around the jack to create a heap of friction before he let go, "You did?" He folded his hands were Purgatory would have a collarbone if he were human and rested his chin on top of his hands, somehow not stabbing himself or the 'copter with his dagger-like chin stud. "Do tell."

Purgatory growled before simply resting his arms around Primacron's back under the cape and the blanket, rubbing him there absentmindedly. "I now know how to completely clone a Spark without the use of femme Sparks... and every single 'area' of a Spark. Did you know that to impregnate a Spark, energy is taken from the left side and that the 'father's' energy is received from the _right _side? I thought it came from the front at first."

Primacron tapped his fingers a little as he spoke, "I wasn't able to go that far in studying Unicron's Spark—I know how to remove the plasma energy organelles without extinguishing the Spark, but as you've seen, it causes scarring. And Unicron also survived because of what he is... I doubt an average Spark would survive such a thing. Mm, don't suppose you'd let me test that theory on a cloned Spark, would you?"

Purgatory shrugged. "You're welcome to play with a Spark if you like, or you could watch me mess about tomorrow. I can show you how to effectively clone without scarring." He snickered, patting Primacron's aft. "But we'd better sleep the rest of the night, gorgeous, or I'll be too tired to function tomorrow. I only went to sleep an hour ago."

The god laughed and then unplugged them as he settled against the 'copter's body and burrowed down in the blankets and against his companion. "I suppose a few more hours won't hurt." He yawned slowly, then chomped his teeth before offlining his optics.

Purgatory chuckled at that and shifted a little to get comfortable with Primacron on top of him. How strange that the seeker's light weight felt so comforting... during the month when Primacron had slept beside him, he had often moved the seeker's cape and blankets to cover him. He'd never thought about touching him beyond that though... but now... he rested his chin on the god's head, not thinking about how they just slid together perfectly, mumbling a goodnight as he too slipped offline.

* * *

The next day, Purgatory watched as Primacron experimented on a Spark and he in turn showed Primacron the fruit of his labours. Both of them were impressed by one another, but then the god decided to check things back in his base and set it back in order. Before he left, the 'copter handed him a data disk and told him to play it when he felt upset or angry, since it helped Purgatory calm down… maybe it would work for Primacron too?

The god accepted it and then left.

Purgatory returned to the god's base two weeks later and it was so late into the evening that it was almost morning. The 'copter spied Primacron standing by his computer as he slipped the disk inside, and once it was in, classical music began to play. The mortal had taken a gamble on what kind of music the god _may_ like, if he was into it, and he had decided that maybe he'd like the softer, gentler tones of a classical instrumental rather than the songs found at night clubs.

Since the god had merely frozen in place rather than destroy the disk, the mortal felt that his idea might have some merit after all.

The 'copter hid behind a corner as he peeked around the edge of the doorframe to watch the god in the main room as he stood there, wondering what he would do as he listened. The door was open partially, so he could see inside... so he zoomed in his field of vision to 'peek' into the door from a distance. Since he was hiding on a bend, it was easier to conceal himself...

Suddenly, the god looked like he had been knocked over by some invisible force… Purgatory blinked in shock as Primacron fell... but it was such a graceful fall that Purgatory realised after a moment that the god _meant_ to do it... so, in his hiding place, he watched.

The god rose again when the music did and he started to dance, and he didn't stay tied to the ground. The 'copter had guessed that Primacron would be a beautiful dancer if he did, and he was right. The god obviously knew how to do this… heck; he had probably _invented_ the art of it. Every move was perfect, yet through it all he did not smile—rather, his optics seem misted over.

The 'copter stared in utter awe as he watched the god dance to the classical ballad that Echo, a friend of his, had given him once. He had never seen Primacron dance before, unless you counted sex as a form of dance... but it was so beautiful... And he wondered why it looked so... painful for him to do.

Obviously Primacron wasn't aware that he was being watched, since he didn't even look at Purgatory once. He spun so hard his cape became like an accretion disk around him and then he dropped again to the floor, although this time it didn't look like it was on purpose. But he got up and kept going like he hadn't stopped.

Purgatory didn't care that Primacron just fell... it didn't break the spell that the god had unintentionally cast. But he stayed hidden, because he had a suspicion that Primacron would _not_ like it if he'd been caught dancing...

The seeker danced and danced until the song finally drew to a close, and then he finally drifted to the ground in the splits, and when the music stopped he drew his legs together and just sat there, staring down at his knees while his cape surrounded him like the void he came from.

And then he smashed his fist against the floor all of a sudden as if it somehow offended him.

The mortal silently mused that this was something he would remember for the rest of his life, and jolted when Primacron smashed his fist on the ground, effectively breaking the spell. He drew even further back where he was, determined to stay completely out of sight, especially since Primacron jumped up and started walking in that direction, and his face seemed wet under the eyes...

Purgatory grew somewhat scared for a moment because he did _not _want to get caught, so he moved away to the left as silently as he could... and even then he was startled by what looked like—no, that couldn't be right!

The god stopped walking and then said softly, his voice revealing nothing, "The bar is two doors down, if you're lost."

"Yeah, thanks. This place is big." Purgatory kept his tone carefully neutral because he didn't want to admit how relieved he was at not being shot at for getting caught, since he didn't know that Primacron didn't know he had seen him dancing... So, he headed to the bar... but stopped, and turned. "Want a drink too? I'll make you something."

"Fireball. Boiling." The god replied and then continued to walk in the direction of his bathroom, "See to the vents, will you? There's dust everywhere."

"Sure...." Purgatory looked around the spotless base and really couldn't spot any dust anywhere... but he headed to the bar and made two fireballs, one boiling and the other not so much, because he didn't like it that hot. And his mind was still full of what he had just seen... it was so beautiful to see Primacron dance... but he hastily blocked it out. Mind readers, oi… Sometimes they were a curse.

The smaller mech stepped into the room quietly after a few minutes, looking nondescript and showing no outward indication of his emotions or what had just occurred some five minutes ago.

"Here," Purgatory pressed the drink into Primacron's hands when he came into the room. "Drink with caution." He winked. The drink was still on fire.

The god shot him a look and drank it without blowing it out first. Then he gargled the drink and flames shot out of his mouth!

The 'copter watched that and looked slowly at Primacron, and then grinned. "Hot in every way, aren't you? Even your breath is on fire."

Primacron swallowed and smoke trickled between his teeth. "You would know, wouldn't you?" he licked his lips. "By the way, that disk you gave me two weeks ago was… rather interesting."

"Mmm..." Purgatory grinned at that. "Glad you found it interesting." Inwardly, he had been rather hesitant to hand it to him because he _knew _Primacron didn't like music... but he hoped, almost foolishly, that he would this time.

"Music is older than time," the god said softly, a tone he only used when they were alone together, Purgatory had worked out. It meant that he was being serious instead of flirty or sarcastic. "Even the Big Bang, First Burst... whatever... could be equated to the crash of a tremendous drum."

Purgatory smiled a little at that. "Did you... well; I suppose 'listen' doesn't work without audios but... did you 'listen'… to music before the Universe was born?" Inwardly he wondered if Primacron ever created 'music' too...

"Thought was music then. Existence was music. But not heard... more... felt. Today, the only way to equate how it felt is..." he paused and looked at his drink a little sadly, "...dance."

"I see..." The 'copter went over and sat down beside his companion, sipping his drink a little. After a moment he sat it down on the bar top and then smirked daringly at him. "One day, I'd love to dance with you. Seekers are said to be naturals at it. I've always wondered if that was also the case with you."

"I know how," the god replied.

Oh, the 'copter knew that _now._ Whoo boy... But Purgatory wasn't going to let on what he had just seen. "I imagine you'd look rather captivating," and to himself, _'to Primus, you are already.'_

The god smirked and finished his drink, then set the glass on the bar top beside the mortal's. "Perhaps someday... Beltane is the only time I tolerate music enough to dance to it with anyone."

"The next Beltane isn't for another forty years..." Purgatory took his drink back and sipped it as well. On the wall, the clock ticked passed five Ante-Meridiem... "I'd love that."

There was an odd light in the god's eyes today… the 'copter didn't recognise what it was when he met them and it worried him. Then Primacron said, "We may not be together then." And rather suddenly stood up… but then he shook his head and sat back down, pushing at his drink. "My apologies, it's been a strange night..." he sighed.

"May no—" Purgatory looked at Primacron with a raised optic ridge. "You're not dying on me are you?"

The god shook his head again. "I have no plans of leaving you."

The 'copter just looked at him like he was crazy and then shook his head. "Well I certainly don't. You gods and your cryptology."

"It's just me and my tiredness talking. But I had the strangest premonition that you won't be alive this time tomorrow. Isn't that just foolish?" The god laughed.

"Dying? Me?" the mortal said, eyeing the black god before leaning back on the chair, sighing as he sipped his drink. "Ah, well. We all have to die someday. Even you will when the Universe ends." He winked, "I'll try not to though."

Primacron looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. So much so that he mixed himself another Fireball when usually his limit is one. Once he'd drank some more of it, he sat back down, only this time he did so in the 'copter's lap. "Don't make promises you're not sure you can keep, Purgatory," he mumbled, "Otherwise my brother will make your pump fail just to spite me."

The 'copter put an arm around his shoulders and rubbed down his back slowly, up and down in a soothing gesture, almost. "Sorry..." The idea of him dying tomorrow didn't sit right with him. What could cause it? He had no missions to speak of that he remembered and he had a clean bill of health. So he just sat there and rubbed Primacron's back in the silence.

Primacron was clinging to him and he was not a clingy person. Perhaps it was just the energon and he didn't want to fall, the mortal thought. "I fear I'm a bit too overcharged to walk…" Primacron looked up and smiled wryly.

Purgatory chuckled at that. "You said the same to me when we met the second time, and you lied. But even if you are..." he picked the god up bridal style and smirked down at him, "I enjoy carrying you this way, my god."

The god didn't reply, but the way he hung limply in his companion's arms was a sign that he was being honest this time around.

"C'mon, sleepy," Purgatory kissed the jewel set into Primacron's crown and walked out of the room, down the hall and into the god's quarters with the cushy berth. He laid him down on it and sat beside him, saying, "You should sleep, we've been up all night."

"I'm not tired. I'm drunk." The seeker pulled the 'copter down on top of him with his unnatural strength, and he stared into the mortal's eyes and kissed him hard.

"Drunk. Tired. Sometimes they're the same th—" Purgatory stopped short of what he was saying as he was pulled down for a kiss, and he kissed Primacron back just as hard. While the god's armour was cooler than most, Purgatory liked it. It reminded him of ice on a hot summer's day; it was refreshing to feel on his hands, which stroked the god's narrow chest, ironically and not intentionally over his spark chamber.

There was no reaction to that even when Purgatory's fingers accidentally pushed the doors in a little—which would normally cause a lot of pain in somebody with a Spark to protect. But Primacron just wrapped his legs around the larger mech's waist in that demanding way of his that said 'plug me now, ask questions later' and didn't leave room for argument. And he met Purgatory's eyes again, "Why purple?"

The 'copter shifted so he was not half-turned on top of him when Primacron moved his legs, and looked down at him with a smirk. "Colour I was born with, and I liked it... it's the colour of royalty in some cultures, you know," he moved his hands away from the god's chest before going to fondle his wings. "And green is the colour of poison. I liked the contradiction."

Purple was one of the more rare optic colours to be born with—most mechs who had purple eyes had them modified to be that colour. "You are my poison, Purgatory. You cause my temperature to rise, you make me desire, and I can't stop until I taste more." The god kissed him again, pressing against him and removing their codpieces with a flick of his mind.

And that caused Purgatory to spark. Gods... he kissed back just as hard with a moan and moved a hand down to that hip he loved fondling so much... sliding his hands under the armour to grab and tilt up. "And you're my ambrosia." He replied back before thrusting inside, zapping a little because if he really _was_ going to die tomorrow... for once, he wanted this time… this last time… to last.

Primacron slid his arms up under Purgatory's and grasped his tail rotor wings, angling himself up for better, deeper penetration. His return thrusts were slow and deep rather than rapid and shallow—he was holding on so tightly it was as though he didn't want the 'copter to disappear.

Purgatory had never really done it slow before... not like this. And he couldn't explain the hot, heavy feeling deep inside his Spark as he wrapped his arms around Primacron's back, suddenly pulling them up into a sitting position for even deeper penetration, unknowingly shifting into one of the positions drawn on a certain ancient scroll that was the pinnacle of Beltane rituals between lovers. "Primacron... gods..." he murmured in his audio as he thrust up slow and deep, "what you do to me..."

The god made a sound like pain that wasn't really pain, but he drove himself down and up slowly, rather than rushing for overload, finding a connection with Purgatory's eyes when he looked into them—because they rarely _did_... now he had nowhere else to look…

"I know…" he said softly.

"Heh... the nights I've masturbated when we're apart... you ... oooh... have no idea... how badly I lust after you... you minx..." Purgatory met his optics, moving gradually faster, building up that amazing feeling… Whatever it was... it felt so good, and he wanted more of it.

The god couldn't seem to look away, and the 'copter was the same. But the seeker did flash that familiar smirk of his that bared a fang. "The dreams you cause _me..._ he made a cat like _'rowr'_ right in Purgatory's audio, "my berth even smells like sex when you aren't—unnhhhhh—here..."

Primacron started to pant as he neared overload when the 'copter sped up, but even _then_ he dragged it out because he wanted this to last... the first time he ever wanted this to last... and he couldn't look away as much as Primacron couldn't. "My whole base kn—ooooows ... when I want you..." He kissed him then, sparks and lubricant spitting out from their joining... but oh, gods, did he hold back on the urge to pound and brought up the urge to enjoy.

The 'copter could feel the seeker in his arms start to overload, yet it was different from the overloads they usually had. He shook so hard it felt like he was falling apart, and he made a soft whimpering noise in the 'copter's audio, holding onto him tightly. It sounded almost like he was crying, but he wasn't, his eyes were dry...

But Purgatory had a Spark... and in that moment, the slow heat built up and smacked right into it, causing him to gasp when Primacron whimpered in his audio. "Oh..." he moaned and grasped Primacron harder as he shook with him, relishing in the intense, blinding heat and whatever that feeling was that washed over him. If he had known what it was, like any normal bot, he would have realised then that what he was feeling was love, but all he thought it was right now is lust... just potent lust... Little did he realise how wrong he would be.

After it was over, the god gave in to heavy breath cycles and silence. Primacron was still latched onto him almost like an octopus—Purgatory couldn't detach him if he tried. After several minutes of silence, the god murmured, "My Spark chamber feels odd."

The 'copter was holding him too... and he really didn't feel like letting go either, so they were of the same mind in that respect. The mortal rested his head on Primacron's shoulder, avoiding the spike there, and mumbled back, "Mmm... my Spark feels... kinda hot..." Which was a complete _understatement_.

"You're kinda hot," the seeker replied and then hid his face, snickering into Purgatory's shoulder and mumbling something about how good he smelled.

"Mmm, you're smoking hot..." Purgatory chuckled back and kissed his neck, breathing in his scent right after overload. Gods... he loved that smell. No wonder he was so addicted to coming here to play... Primacron was addictive unto himself.

And it was right at that moment that the comm. link panel on his arm lit up with a reminder message and a beeping sound to accompany it, since often the 'copter got reminders early in the morning, which it was right now.

The god looked very annoyed and tried to cover the larger mech's arm with his hand. Though his fingers made his hands look huge, they were actually quite small and narrow... and his palm almost didn't exist.

The 'copter pulled his arm back when Primacron covered it, and he looked at the god for a moment, "It's just a reminder, not a ca—" And he then remembered what it was reminding him of... and he sighed. "I have to go soon... I _do _have a mission, and it's important." And while it didn't show on his face, it did in his optics.

He didn't want to leave.

"What would an attractive interloper like yourself be doing to need such a reminder?" Primacron ran his claws up and down Purgatory's arms, teasing only slightly because he was not actually scratching him.

Purgatory chuckled at that and turned the reminder off. "I have a lot of missions running through my business, though very few require my personal attention... this one, however? Does." He smirked wryly. "Because I don't trust anyone else with this one."

The god thrust teasingly on the mortal's jack before he said, "And as your god I demand to know where you're going and what you'll be doing there."

"Ack!" Purgatory shivered because ye _gods_ Primacron just brushed his sweet spot on his jack! "U-um... this bot's been extremely elusive to me, but I finally have her cornered on a planet quite far from here. Xaros, it's called. She'll be making a stop there soon... it's my chance to snag her Spark. There's something left that I want to test, and this is my chance to do it."

"Oh... Xaros—I heard Unicron was due to eat that planet, but I've already seeded it with cadmium. One day it will house a fortress like this one," The god smirked at him and just started to ride him right there, as though to see if he could overload his companion, "And does this elusive femme have a name?" he stopped, as though to make the mortal tell him.

"Oh, so I see—EEE!" Purgatory's optics crossed as Primacron started riding him again, so he joined him in the movement, "Auugh... Elita-One... that's her name!" and he nipped his neck, "Now finish what you started," he slapped the god's aft with a grin.

The god laughed and shoved Purgatory down hard, then grabbed his hands by the wrists and slammed them down on the bed above his head. The 'copter wasn't able to move, and Primacron happily leaned down and licked, bit and sucked on his throat while he grinded himself onto that sweet spot on his companion's jack. "Then I shall plug you for good luck."

"OOF!" Purgatory cried out as he was thrown down on the bed, and he struggled for a moment before moaning loudly when Primacron ground himself on his sweet spot. "Uugh... mm, I appreciate that." He might not have been able to move, but he could still shock, and did so to Primacron as hard as he could.

The god shivered and licked his front teeth. "Oh, you bad, bad mech," he rolled his hips so the 'copter was dragged across his inner walls, and he was all wet inside so it was a very smooth motion even though there was a lot of rough circuitry just behind the rubbery cyber-mesh that made up the inside of his port and served the purpose of data connections.

"S-speak for your—SELF! Aaugh..." Purgatory moaned, managing to move his hips in the opposite direction... then he shocked him again. "Oops, sorry, I'm disobedient tonight, my god."

"Ooooh..." The god sucked in a sharp breath and bent over to assault his mouth, biting his companion as he was starting to smoke a bit from the sex, and he wasn't the only one... sparks shot off their joining as well as from the tips of the spikes on Purgatory's tail rotor wings... this was why he loved coming here, among other reasons. So, he kept moving his hips in the opposite direction to Primacron, moaning because that felt _so good_ for _him_ too...

The god started to moan uncontrollably as well, but he didn't care. "Throw me down and plug me hard..." he released the mortal's wrists. "Plug my aft until you're covered in lube, you filthy aircraft."

Purgatory panted and he only just brought his mind back to the present in time to hear Primacron say that. "Oh, with pleasure, my gorgeous seeker," he growled, grabbing the smaller bot's shoulders, and in one swift move he had them flipped. Then, he grabbed both of Primacron's wrists in on large hand and pinned them above his head, the other holding his hip up as he thrust _hard_, maneuvering himself so he still did a little swirl, meaning he rammed the god's sweet spot as well as brushing the walls of his port...

"Unh... oh _gods_, YES!" Primacron threw his head back and snarled, squeezing the mortal's aft with his legs as he moved in the opposite direction, keeping up that amazing friction caused by the reverse twirl.

"A-aah!" Purgatory moaned as he did as was requested, holding Primacron pinned down as he plugged him like a beast, but then leaning down and kissing his mouth too for a moment because muffled moans in the mouth were fun too. And lubricant _was_ getting all over his legs because Primacron was leaking a _lot_ at the moment...

Purgatory hit something and lube squirted out all over him, splattering all the way up his stomach and down his thighs onto the bed and Primacron's aft...and Primacron snickered because he felt that. The god started to pant as he neared another overload.

"Mmmh!" The god bit the 'copter's lip and assaulted his mouth right back in some depraved approximation of a kiss with lips that didn't want to work properly in the heat of the moment.

Well, it wasn't as though Purgatory was the greatest kisser in the middle of plugging someone, either. He snickered into it when he felt the lubricant splatter all over him and he finally let go of Primacron's wrists, getting close to another overload now... so he changed the angle again to penetrate even deeper... and when he smacked the god's sweet spot with his jack, he zapped him with as much pent up electricity as he could.

The god's optics widened and he overloaded with a vicious roar and dug his claws into Purgatory's back but missing the vital components inside.

And with that, Purgatory overloaded hard as well, snarling at the power of it thundering through him along with the vicious claw marks on his back... oh yes, even if he _did _die tomorrow... it was worth it to remember spending time like this...

"Ooh..." He moaned before falling down, knowing Primacron could take his weight without a hitch…

Primacron had been plugged offline, literally. He had smoke coming from his mouth, but he was smiling lazily as though he had had the ride of his life.

The mortal was nearly offline from that overload, but he supposed being a bigger bot would help in that regard. He sighed as he onlined his optics from where he had shut them off for a moment and kissed the seeker on the cheek. Why was it that he didn't feel like leaving right now? It was so bizarre...

The seeker was offline for quite while before his optics flickered and he turned his head and then raised his arms and started to rub his companion's back for a change. "Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm.." Purgatory replied and made himself visible in Primacron's line of vision. He was grinning. "Hey, I seem to have a bad habit of knocking you out," the copter teased.

"You're better than a hard shot of gourmet in Fireballs," the god seemed to be sober now, and he met the mortal's eyes and grinned back. "We should clean up—and I need to repair you. No sense letting you go on a mission with marks and kinked wires. Except the one on your aft; I'm leaving that scratch."

Purgatory sat up at that and looked around behind him, as much as he could, and he snickered at the damage. "Mm, good point, I should get fixed up." He suddenly reached over and picked Primacron up, slinging him over his shoulder! "Bath time."

Primacron pounded on his back and started screaming like a bad impression of a damsel in distress, "Hey! Help! I'm in the hands of a rapist helicopter, and he's taking me away! Oh, help, help!"

The 'copter cackled like the boogey man and walked off with him, giving Primacron's aft a hard slap. "Bad damsel! No screaming!"

Purgatory turned the taps on before slipping into the bath.

* * *

They had another round in the tub before finally getting out, and now the 'copter was sitting in the seeker's lab, watching as the god got some tools to repair the damage on his body and not just from depraved sex acts. He sighed a little, eyeing his left arm where the reminder had popped up, but he looked excited at the same time. He had been after this femme for a long time... and the final piece of his research would be complete.

The god decided not to dry off after his bath, so he was colder that way. The first thing he did was pull the plating off Purgatory's back and really got stuck into the wires. Primacron immediately stripped down the amount of wiring. He did it without anaesthesia—and without causing any pain.

The mortal let Primacron do as he wished. It had to be odd from anyone else's point of view - letting the god of _Darkness_ mess around with his insides without feeling threatened in the slightest. He stayed completely still but relaxed; clearly he was used to getting these kinds of repairs.

The only time Purgatory felt pain was when Primacron slipped his fingers between his back struts to un-kink a line that was in pretty deep, and where everything was sensitive with good reason. But it was not too bad... no worse than what he had done to him during epic sex.

He made a small sound at that, but otherwise didn't move. "Bad kink?" He asked, breaking the silence. He could feel that Primacron was colder than usual from the bath, and figured it was his way of staying awake.

"Yes. Your pelvic area should feel better now. And run smoother, always a plus when you need to thrust." Primacron snickered and replaced some wires.

"Mmm," Purgatory eyed Primacron over his shoulder with a smirk, "I'll definitely have to test that theory someday." He felt a spark when Primacron intertwined the new wire and felt a little odd from it... "That doesn't feel like an ordinary wire...?" he looked at Primacron again over his shoulder curiously.

The god winked. "I didn't have any the right length, so I gave you one of mine."

Purgatory blinked at that, and then smiled. "Wow ... a god's vein." Now he could safely say that he carried a tiny part of true Darkness with him wherever he went, and he said, "Thank you," before he turned back to face front and let Primacron finish.

The god was stalling and they both knew it. He took his time closing up and sat Purgatory up so he could "tune up" his legs even though nothing was wrong. "Better oil these joints; nothing worse than legs seizing up in a fight."

Purgatory sat up and then stood, testing everything before turning to smile at him. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're amazing at this. Haven't felt this good in a long time..." But he did as he was told and oiled his joints, sitting back down to do his knees and elbows mainly. And Primacron did his back joints for him, since those were a pain to reach on one's own.

"Thanks," he said again when Primacron oiled his back... and when that was done, that was all he really needed. He waited for a moment before turning around to eye the seeker, then pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you... I should go."

The god turned and suddenly kissed him hard for a moment before pulling back. "_If_ you're not back by oh-three-hundred... I'm coming to you, no matter what you're doing." He said seriously.

Purgatory pulled back from that searing kiss, slightly dizzy before he replied, "I'll make you a deal… I want to see you again so... I will make your sign on my chest if something is wrong. If that really does summon you... then you'll see me, alright?" he didn't know why the god was so concerned... but he dismissed it for now; this was important.

The god avoided the mortal's gaze for a moment and then nodded, then he smirked and looked up at him. "You have a deal, Purgatory. Now go. The sooner you finish your mission, the sooner we can rendezvous and celebrate your victory."

Purgatory chuckled at that and kissed Primacron's hand. "See you later, my god." He gave Primacron one more kiss on the mouth before he left and didn't look back.


	22. Reap what you sow, take two

**22 - Reap what you sow, take two**

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe we thought that it was all pretend  
All these words that I could never send  
I just let them slip away  
4 AM forever_

LostProphets – 4AM forever

----

Purgatory knew the fight was over even before he hit the ground with a crash of rubble and metal.

Being pierced directly through the laser core and Spark chamber meant that the wound was nearly always fatal, and in his case it was, and he knew it. The 'copter gritted his teeth in pain before he was struck by a low level EMP that lessened it, allowing him to think.

As he lay there, he remembered. Waking up in the darkness of a sky with no stars… buildings all around… he remembered struggling to survive, choosing his name, creating his business… he remembered hunting for Sparks and feeling gleeful when he found a powerful one. Oh, the collector's bug had really bitten him before he had even known it. It was such a wonderful surge to see his experiments succeed… his research coming out with results, and earning the name of a Spark expert.

Then he remembered his workmates as they came and left, and those that had remained loyal to him. Images of him playing chess with Flatline was a strong image… he felt bad that he could never actually return how Flatline felt back at the medic, but he also knew that love was not an emotion he really understood or had ever truly felt. But in the end it amounted to nothing, because Purgatory knew that he couldn't feel love… and it was then he remembered… _him_…

'_I should consider myself lucky…_' he mused silently as he lay in the dirt and heard footsteps growing fainter from the one who had fatally wounded him. The mortal smiled slowly as he remembered brilliant purple optics, delicious fangs and many, many days of sinful depravity and sex.

'_Not many can say they met a beautiful god in their life_…' Purgatory turned his head away and coughed, spitting up energon as he wheezed a little, feeling the slow, cold hand of death slowly but surely claim him. He recalled the way Primacron's optics had flashed with that odd light the day before… and he realised what the god must've seen. He had been… _scared_…

'_Primus… you knew, didn't you?'_ he thought as he looked into the dark sky. _'You knew I'd die today…'_ because it was in that moment that he remembered that Primacron could sense death on someone else, even if last night he had denied it, passing it off as a mistake…

'_Born alone… die alone_…' he sighed in his mind as he looked up into the dusty, dark sky. Ah, darkness… he had always loved it. It was a time to hunt… a time of life and energy… to him, night time was the time to be active. But he remembered what Primacron had told him once… about his symbol. Maybe if he drew it now, would it summon him? He didn't know why he wanted to see him… but he didn't question it as he drew it on his chest with a shaking hand. One long stroke… a pointed one up and down, up and down, and up and down one final time.

He finished and then rested his hand on his chest, looking up at the dark sky, when suddenly something even darker entered his vision right above his head. Something with glowing purple optics and a pretty, silver chin spike. Purgatory's vision blurred for a moment before crystallising on the one being he had wanted to see. He couldn't help but smile a little.

'_Primacron…_'

The god kept his face carefully composed when he knelt down to help the mortal sit up, and Purgatory couldn't help but be glad he was here. He didn't understand why he was then, and wouldn't for a while to come, but he was happy that Primacron was here as he looked up at him.

"Your timing is impeccable, Purgatory," the god said softly, but there was a hint of affection in his voice.

It only caused the 'copter to smile more. "He-ey there..." He coughed away from Primacron again, because even when dying the mortal knew that the seeker hated vomit.

"Looks like I'll have to make that choice we talked about..."

Primacron put his arm around the larger bot's back, and then slapped him lightly with his free hand. Purgatory grunted at the slap but he was glad his body was numb, so he only moved with the impact. He didn't feel the pain.

"That's for being such a fool and landing in this position in the first place,"

But straight afterward, the god kissed him carefully, which Purgatory returned weakly. Gods… he was going to miss those kisses… but he smiled anyway when they broke apart and the dying mortal touched his cheek. "I watched you yesterday…"

Primacron seemed to freeze but Purgatory went on, "you… look absolutely stunning when you dance… I'll always remember it, even after I'm gone."

"I was thinking about you. That's why I fell," the seeker replied softly, and then said, "you won't like the Pit. It's eternal darkness, eternal torture... and not the torture I used to inflict on you." The god met his optics. "Choose wisely. Either way…" Primacron smirked, "You should be able to haunt me."

Purgatory was still smiling when they broke away, "I'm not in pain... she EMP'ed me after blowing out my laser core," he chuckled softly, "I look forward to coming to visit you, my god."

"My mortal," Primacron replied softly, his voice grating like a file over rough metal. It was the first time he had ever said it, and Purgatory didn't understand why he enjoyed hearing that…

Then the seeker asked, "Would you like me to end your life right now?"

Purgatory didn't need to think about the answer to that. If he was really going to die at this moment, he wanted to do it in the arms of his god, because as far as he was concerned, he practically worshiped Primacron.

"Kiss me, then kill me," he replied just as softly.

Primacron leaned down and kissed him. Purgatory reached up as they kissed and grasped the seeker's neck, answering the lip lock, which was deep, hungry and even desperate. It was all he felt in these final moments… his lips on Primacron's… their tongues dancing to the beat of a song only they knew. The mortal didn't feel the invisible hand wrapping around his neck struts in preparation to snap them. Purgatory didn't notice or care that Thunderbomb was watching them in shock from a little way away. All he cared about was giving his god one last kiss while he still lived… while he could.

Between the lip locks, Primacron whispered, "The safety word is 'love,'" before Purgatory saw danger signs across his optics… he looked at Primacron… and it was the last thing he saw before the world went dark as the god snapped his neck with his mind. The mortal's hand fell limp on his god's narrow shoulder, trailing down the black arm in one last caress…

Purgatory felt so light all of a sudden, as he was still aware… he blinked and looked down, seeing the world fly slowly away from him. He watched as Primacron held him for a moment, giving him one last kiss before laying his body down on the ground… but he closed his optics as he felt the data around him break down, slowly but surely. He was surrounded in darkness… pure, absolute darkness… but unlike a lot of mechs that came to pass this area of dying, the 'copter wasn't afraid. He smiled when he opened his optics again; looking down to see Primacron grab Thunderbomb by the neck and say something, but he couldn't hear them…

He turned his attention to where he was… watching flying colours as his memories were flying around him like multiple television screens. He saw his life as he knew it, the best and the worst of it as his body and mind continued to break down… he heard strange music, like an orchestra, to the beat of his transition to the spirit world… it was eerie…

There was a rushing sensation as Purgatory blinked, and then he cried out in the stillness as he experienced the biggest overload of his life. It was beyond feeling… beyond thought… so much so that he was knocked out from the sheer force of it.

When he woke up, he didn't know how much time had passed. He couldn't even feel time anymore, amd his internal clock was going haywire. When he did wake up though, he was met with the sight of someone leaning over him. The ghost blinked as he looked at brilliant red optics set in a kind, pretty face surrounded by blue, and a shiny golden crown. Purgatory slowly moved up as the being leaned back with him, and he realised who he was facing.

But Purgatory didn't bow before him or even say his name just then. He stretched in his new body, looking down at himself and sighing deeply. "Wow, death felt _nice_."

Inwardly however, there was a moment of fear… what if Primus didn't grant his wish? What if this was all for nothing? He looked at the god and somehow… he wasn't afraid anymore. It was like he knew that this being in front of him, the total opposite of the god he worshipped, wouldn't hate him for the selfish desire he was about to ask for.

Primus chuckled at that and the ghost smirked at him, and then said, "I have a favour to ask."

"Oh?" The God of Light replied, looking surprised.

"Is it possible that you could make Primacron able to see ghosts?" Purgatory asked. "I want to molest him, dammit! But it's boring if it's just one way…"

Primus looked at him for a moment as if pondering a million things… but then his optics twinkled with a bright smile, and the area they were in flared white.

----

When Purgatory opened his optics again, he was in Primacron's base. Time had passed because it looked like Primacron had just got back from a raid. Finally his internal clock was working again and he realised that two weeks had passed. Had he really been knocked out for _that _long?!

The seeker was sitting in his throne, looking… was it anger? Anger at what? Purgatory didn't know. But he watched as the God of Darkness got up and went over to—okay, _that_ was weird—looking at his own body while he stood there against the wall. He noticed that his body had been repaired and polished… and if it wasn't grey and colourless, his body would look exactly the same as he did in life. Heck, it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. The 'copter was strangely touched by the gesture since he knew Primacron didn't do that for just anyone. He had expected to die and just rust away without a care in the world… but Primacron obviously didn't want that.

The god picked his body up and warped, and the ghost turned when he saw the seeker appear outside of the window in the distance. There was a black hole near where his base currently was, and he watched as the god kissed him again on the lips before letting his body go, and the 'copter winced as he was ripped apart by the gravity of the black hole. The ghost watched as his body was turned into ribbons before disappearing completely… it was a very strange sensation to see his body disappear while he remained where he was, standing inside the base.

But Primacron couldn't see him, and as Purgatory looked around, Primus was nowhere to be found. So, he watched in silence as the god warped back inside his base, standing as still as a statue. Purgatory knew even if he said anything that it wouldn't be heard, and he wondered why that hurt. What was the point of coming back if the person he wanted to see couldn't see him in return? And _why_ did it hurt so much? Purgatory couldn't place it.

Suddenly the seeker moved quickly to his room, slamming the door behind him. Purgatory followed him and slipped through the wall, revelling in being able to do that before taking a seat beside the window, watching Primacron as he curled up on his bed and tossed a blanket carelessly over his body, as if it didn't matter whether he was warm or not. The way the god was acting… why was he acting like that?

For the next several hours, Purgatory waited until Primacron was asleep before deciding to test the extent of his current powers and body, which had now settled. He could only _just_ touch things, and only with the tips of his fingers. But the fact that he could touch anything was strange in itself… maybe it was a sign that while he was now dead, he might have a few hidden powers in this new form?

Suddenly, he saw Primacron's optics flare online all of a sudden in the middle of the night. He had never seen him do that before… and he wondered what had caused such a disturbance that Primacron would wake up from a sound sleep. Then he jolted as Primacron slammed his fist so hard into the wall that he nearly put said fist through it. He watched as the god shook a little, gritting his fangs, which were the only things apart from his chin stud and optics that showed in the near complete darkness of the room.

"Purgatory…" The god muttered into the silence, and he sounded… pissed. And like he was in pain… Purgatory watched as he curled up where he was sitting, arms around his knees as if he was cold. When he was alive, he had often wrapped Primacron up in a blanket if he looked cold. He didn't know if he could now, so he decided not to test that theory.

Suddenly, the little seeker jolted up and shot a venomous look towards the wall where his fireplace was, and Purgatory followed his gaze to see Primus standing right there, smiling brightly.

"What do _you_ want?" Primacron growled.

The God of Light didn't say anything; he simply walked over and... poked Primacron in both optics, and winked before leaving. Purgatory blinked at those antics before he chuckled silently, especially as Primacron snarled, "You bastard!" and furiously rubbed his optics.

"Oi, oi, no need for that," the ghost finally said softly.

Primacron froze, and then slowly turned around, looking straight at Purgatory with widened optics. It was then that the ghost realised that Primus had granted his wish, and couldn't help but grin a little as he stood up out of his chair.

"I… see my brother has a sense of humour," Primacron said, turning around fully to face the ghost as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah… he looked at me with quite the twinkle in his optics when I told him I wanted to molest his brother as a ghost... _and_ get it returned."

"So I guess that means he's made me a necrophiliac now," The god said, starting to grin.

The ghost laughed. "I guess so. Think you can handle the reputation of being a ghost molester?" He asked, unfolding his arms and walking over to Primacron.

"Oh, does what the Universe think really matter?" The seeker said, looking up at the mortal companion he had known for nearly an eon. "Now you are as immortal as myself."

The 'copter grinned. "Well, I figured I'd do a bit of living up to my name, you know? Wander around _in_ purgatory till the end of time and watch the Universe end." He poked the god on the chest, and strangely, his finger didn't go through; the mere tip of it was solid.

Primacron looked down at that with some curiosity… and Purgatory smirked as evilly as the devil himself before he put his hand _inside_ of Primacron's armour, rubbing the seeker directly on his neural network lines.

Primacron's knees buckled at that, causing Purgatory to smirk even _more _as he caught the smaller mech before he fell.

"Ooh, I think this is definitely a grand twist of fate." The god said, voice heady with pleasure as he reached over with those long fingers, stroking the inside of Purgatory's body. The former mortal nearly overloaded.

"Oh, I must agree. Heh, deaths of mortals aren't so bad after all, are they?"

"Perhaps not," and Primacron dragged him down for a kiss. The god's hand went through him, but his lips were solid enough for a light kiss. Purgatory wondered if this was some kind of sign that his body would get stronger… perhaps carrying the name 'purgatory' meant more than he realized? But for now he put it out of his mind.

"But I'm curious, what does it feel like to die?"

"It is the _ultimate_ orgasm," Purgatory replied with a smarmy grin. "Seriously, if I could die over and over I totally would."

"They say orgasms are little deaths. Perhaps I can still accommodate you that way," Primacron explored the ghost's new body, touching wires and neural lines that would have been deadly had he been alive.

"Ooooohhh..." Purgatory arched up and pulled Primacron to his chest, making sure it was as solid as he could make it so he could fall on it. "I think I might have gained a few powers since coming into the land of my namesake..." and he did the same to Primacron, tracing the ones all up his back.

Primacron shivered under the touch, and then looked up. "I said this to Thunderbomb, but I shall repeat it to you... if there is another universe after this, I hope you are the god and I the mortal..." he pulled his hand out and scratched Purgatory's back.

The ghost blinked at that. "Really?" he grinned then, "Well, here's hoping for a rather interesting new future." And he then gasped as he overloaded right there and then. He was not used to anyone touching inside his body. "I... need to rebuild my stamina." He stroked up and down Primacron's neural lines on his back.

The god grasped Purgatory's wrist and led him out of the room and to his personal quarters with the cushioned berth. "Perhaps you can give me one of those amazing back rubs."

"I would be delighted..." And he then grabbed Primacron and dipped him down for one hell of a kiss first, just like what romantic men on Earth did to their partners. "...My god."

"My mortal... who isn't so mortal anymore," The seeker grinned, letting himself be dipped. He was the perfect size for it. "Mmh, I'm so in lust with you," the god teased.

Purgatory chuckled and pulled Primacron back up, arms around him. "And I have been in lust with you for... um, since we met?" He said, totally amused.

"Does it really matter?" the god chuckled as he fondled Purgatory's aft.

"Not really, but forgive my foolish mortal-ness when I say I kinda liked hearing you say that," And he proceeded to rub Primacron's back just the way he always had.

Primacron smirked at that, and Purgatory could tell that he was a bit giddy. What was this happy warmth inside his chest at being able to see, touch and be with his god, even after death? He didn't ponder it any longer, but he did wonder why Primus had agreed so easily.

But it no longer mattered then, as he proceeded to try and give Primacron a backrub. Maybe dying wasn't so bad after all.


	23. A Wish Come True

**23 – A wish come true**

_Hello, hello, good to be back  
Good to be back  
Hello, hello, good to be back  
Good to be back_

Scooter – Hello! (good to be back)

**

* * *

**

Purgatory had been a bit weird-ed out since he had died, and he had spent the next few weeks getting used to his new spiritual body. Not being able to touch things without focusing or being solid had caused him some alarm and sadness when he realised he could only barely touch Primacron. Once he had found out that he could possibly train his entire body to stay solid, he had hidden himself and done just that while Primacron went out on missions.

It wasn't long before the god's ship emerged from hyperspace near the planet, landed outside the base and de-cloaked. The god came inside and did some usual mundane things—like checking his computer and eating. He disappeared into his quarters where he took out his cleaning supplies.

The 'copter had been in his namesake dimension when he sensed Primacron's return, so he went to the base and hid in the ceiling. He liked to watch the god and see his routines so he knew when he was returning and going, and also what he liked, since while he knew the god very well, he didn't know what he got up to when he was alone.

Right now, the god was polishing his crown without the aid of a mirror.

The ghost was tempted to grab a cloth and surprise him by rubbing his back to polish it. He didn't need to polish anymore, because he could reform his body that way if he chose, but he sure missed the feeling sometimes.

Primacron finished his crown and worked his way down, face, chest, arms, and shoulders. He shined a little when the polish went on, but it faded as it dried and left his armour as black as ever. But when he got to his stomach he slowed down all of a sudden, spending more time on the plating there....and lower still.

The 'copter watched and he couldn't help but get a bit warm down south at the sight. Primacron always had the affect of getting him very riled very easily, and this was no exception. In his immaterial, transparent form, he was completely silent, so the spark that shot from his codpiece would have been as well.

Primacron, right now, seemed oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone. He polished his legs, but he didn't do his back. He tossed the cloth back into the box and flopped across his berth, very obviously holding onto his jack in his other hand.

The ghost moved so he was directly above the god, in the ceiling. If he could have materialised, he would have fallen on top of him. So, he watched the pretty sight on the berth and made a mental note to polish his back later.

The god stroked his jack for a little while before he dipped his hand back to stuff two fingers up his own port. He looked like he'd hurt himself, but with the amount of lubricant he was producing, he couldn't scratch his internals even if he tried.

If he was human, Purgatory's erection would be _purple._ Holy hell... he had never caught Primacron masturbating before. He wondered if he could smell it and almost died again when he could. He was sparking hard now!

The look on Primacron's face was that of bliss and abandon as he made himself spark and smoke. In a few moments he started to gasp and moan out loud, digging his free hand into the cushion of his berth. The 'copter knew he was getting close, and he just watched and _tried_ not to overload.

_Just_ before the god overloaded, he stopped for at least five minutes, long enough to cool down a little. Then he started again and stopped short of overload. He did this for fifteen straight minutes, working himself up so he was panting and gasping before stopping an overload.

By then Purgatory _had_ overloaded, twice in fact, and was wondering why Primacron kept stopping. But what a sight it was to watch the god masturbate. He was so very tempted to just get down there and make him overload, but he stayed where he was, watching... waiting...

Primacron tortured himself three more times like that, caressing himself, and then at last he _did_ let himself have it and he went off with a snarling cry, throwing his head back and shaking from the strain. And he overloaded for _five minutes_ straight.

Purgatory nearly died all over again when he watched the god overload.

The seeker offlined afterward and slumped back, his head hanging off the side of the berth and his fingers still buried in his port while his other hand draped across his chest. He looked so...satisfied…

The 'copter had to make sure he was calm before making his presence known in the room. He looked over the god and the ghost was still in a sort of afterglow from his own overloads, and all dazed-like. So he sat on the bed and pulled that hand out of the god's port, licking each of those wicked fingers clean as he waited for Primacron to wake up. He had a surprise for him...

Primacron's hand and arm were limp in the ghost's grasp, but he turned his head after a moment and powered up his optics. "Mm, hello."

"Why hello there," the ghost licked his lips. "You put on one heck of a performance."

The god blinked. "You saw...all of that?"

"Well, here I was, just wanting to surprise you by polishing your back when you started. It was rather difficult to look away from such a hot sight." The ghost grinned.

Primacron laughed and looked a little bit sheepish. "You're smoking, you know."

"You expected me to _not_ be? I overloaded _three times_ at that sight."

"Mm, and without even touching you. I'm good."

The 'copter chuckled. "Oh speaking of which," he concentrated for a moment.

His transparent body turned entirely _solid._ He did it by condensing the particles of his body to a heavier mass, which had taken a lot of time to figure out how to do so he could turn his entire body solid instead of only the tips of his fingers and his lips.

"Touch me," Purgatory said.

The god looked quite surprised and he reached out for his face, and he felt just as real as he had when he was alive.

"You like?" Purgatory purred.

"You need to brush your teeth," the god said teasingly.

Purgatory blinked and then reformed his teeth. He gave him a toothy grin. "Better?"

"Much," and the god latched onto him in a deep kiss. Clearly he had missed that, and so had Purgatory.

"Mmm..." He kissed Primacron back and rubbed his back, and after they pulled apart he said, "I can't hold this form for too long at the moment, but I will. And after I do ..."

"You'll torture, thrill and satisfy me?"

"Most definitely," the ghost growled playfully. "For now, I want to polish your back since you neglected to do so earlier. May I?"

Primacron happily rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his cape out of the way, and some of the excess lubricant that was caught in the top of his port just then splattered all over Purgatory's thighs.

The poor ghost has to resist the urge to molest Primacron where he lay. Instead, he got out the bottle of polish and rubbed his back in figure 8's, going from the base of his back all the way up slowly.

"Mmm," the god started purring deeply at the massage. "I do hope you keep practising staying solid... I might get used to this and demand it of you."

"I've been practising since the day I became a ghost. I imagine they will keep growing as I keep practising." Purgatory's hands moved up to the god's shoulders and rubbed and massaged his neck as well.

The god continued to purr happily while Purgatory gave him an all out backrub from the top of his aft all the way up to his neck. He finished when his back was nice and done, and leaned over the god to nip his neck. "I want to overload you. You can't to me just yet... but I can to you."

The god's breath seemed to catch for a moment, as though he had been waiting for this ever since Purgatory had died.

"Let me show you a little trick I learned, my God," the 'copter practically purred when he realised this fact. "Lay there and enjoy." He kissed his cheek before sliding a hand inside Primacron's body, looking for that little spot... his sweet spot. He found it and rubbed it slowly with the tips of his fingers...

"Ungh!" Primacron made the same noise he made earlier and bent his legs as if he was being plugged.

The ghost grinned and rubbed that little spot a little to get him riled up... before drawing back his fingers and ramming him _hard_.

"Ohhh!" The god bared his fangs and his body jerked with the motion.

And the larger mech kept. Doing. It. Over and over, ramming that spot harder and harder with his fingers. And he made a note to train _damn_ hard so he could do that with his jack later on down the line.

The god tensed his legs and moved to meet those finger thrusts, and he got that same look of blissful abandon he had earlier. The 'copter felt that he was still hot and wet inside his port, and that his lubricant had a sweet smell to it... oddly similar to the tears of a mortal.

He grabbed Primacron's hips and thrust with his hand to imitate the way he used to pound Primacron against walls or into the berth they were on, and he grinned at the reactions he was getting. Just like old times…

The god growled Purgatory's name through clenched teeth and stiffened as he came close to the edge, and the 'copter paused a little to just rub a bit on the coil next to that sweet spot before ruthlessly pounding his fingers inside him again, as hard as he could, wanting to send him over the edge.

The seeker looked savage when he overloaded for a second time. It lasted almost as long as the previous one, too, and he flopped back with his arms over his head, gripping the cushioning of his berth in complete sexual abandon.

The sight alone gave Purgatory a less intense overload—more like a pre-shock. But damn if it wasn't enough for now. He just grinned and pulled his fingers out to suck them. "You taste so delicious I could eat you."

The god smiled tiredly and his optics flickered a bit as if he was struggling to stay online. He settled after a moment and then he wiped up some of his own lubricant and smeared it on Purgatory's upper lip under his olfactory sensors. "I doubt there is anything you couldn't do to excite me. So eating me would be fine."

The ghost licked it off and realized his wings were already transparent. He looked annoyed. "The sooner I can master this, the better." He grinned and said, "And when I do, I will eat you. Whenever you want."

"Ooh, I'm eternally patient," Primacron twirled a claw around Purgatory's chest while he was still solid there. "I have all the time in the universe."

"Heh, heh, here's hoping," Purgatory kissed Primacron before he drew back and turned transparent again. "I'm gonna go train, but do call me if you want me to overload you again." He winked.

The god chuckled at that and nodded, then he rolled over and offlined his optics.

Purgatory ran his hand down Primacron's back before disappearing.

* * *

Finally, after a few months, Purgatory could keep his body completely solid enough that he could have some sexual fun... so he appeared right behind Primacron when he had started his usual masturbation routine, and he stopped the god in order to show him just what he could do. He plugged him right there against the wall as hard as he had done when he was alive, much to the god's delight.

And so the two of them practically began to live together from then on out. Primacron discovered that Purgatory got messy when he was in the middle of research, which drove the seeker mad and he had to clean everything up until eventually the 'copter told him not to come in when he was working if he couldn't restrain himself. The god did just that and Purgatory also discovered that during summer, he kicked the blankets off the bed occasionally, much to the seeker's intense annoyance. The 'copter remedied this by kicking the blankets onto Primacron while asleep, which in turn pleased the seeker once more.

Apart from the few minor set backs in their personality clashes, the two of them were getting along famously living together, which was a good thing to Purgatory because he would have hated living with Primacron only to find he couldn't stand him. It was quite the reverse, actually.

But one day, the same as any other, something weird happened. It started with his vision getting blurry all of a sudden before going back to normal.

Purgatory was still trying to get complete control of his powers. It was not easy and it took a lot of concentration to stay completely solid even so he could keep it up in his sleep. Right now he had a decent amount of control of it, but it seemed as though his body wanted to kick his aft for putting it through so much, because he started to notice that it was getting harder and harder to hold his corporeal form. But he kept it to himself. Heh, it didn't matter! So right now he was looking through some of the files on Primacron's computer in utter fascination. There were things here Iacon certainly didn't have!

The god had something of everything, because one of the other things that they had in common was that Primacron enjoyed reading, especially ancient lore and legends that referred to him and Primus. Probably the only place that _didn't_ allude to him in some form was the Bible, because he was _not _technically Satan-- he'd have to live in the Pit for that, and he didn't.

Right now, Primacron was asleep as Purgatory certainly enjoyed reading the legends when he noticed his hand went transparent as he held the mouse. He growled and managed to make it solid again and continued reading for several hours.

Once he was done he felt tired, which was unusual in itself. Normally he felt the sensation of tiredness now but not the effect, since he didn't need to sleep or eat as a ghost. So the 'copter grabbed some energon cubes and set them on the table beside Primacron's berth when he came into the god's room. He had to smirk at him. And oh... he just had a naughty idea. The ghost went over and started rubbing Primacron's back...

The smaller mech shifted a little and purred in his sleep, as if he was somehow aware it was Purgatory. The 'copter knew this, because he had touched his foot once and _had_ been startled quite badly when the god almost punched him one. That had been scary... so he rubbed Primacron's back all the way up to where he was about to overload... before leaving him like that! And the ghost was giggling silently like a naughty schoolboy as he flew to the throne room and sat on it, ignoring the light headedness...

The god waited a moment and even counted down the seconds when all of a sudden he had a lap full of aroused dark god!

"I need to talk to you, spook. You molested me in my sleep!" Primacron was pretending to be angry, but the way his eyes gleamed showed it was false. He straddled Purgatory's lap and kissed him.

The ghost looked as innocent as he could, which wasn't much. "Why, whatever are you talking about?" And his voice wavered in fake fright before he answered that kiss. "Good morning, my god."

The god grunted in response to the greeting and pulled back. "Mmm, you're warm this morning." Primacron nipped his lip and slid down to kiss his throat and suck on his shoulder a bit. "You're the only one who'd leave me energon. Not to mention Cronus never gave massages the way you do."

"Mmm...." The 'copter was a bit dizzy too, but he thought that was because of Primacron's intoxicating presence as his hands clawed up the seeker's back. "Oh dear, guilty as charged. So, how are you going to punish me?" he grinned as he brushed Primacron's wings, knowing that was a hot spot.

The god shivered at the touch on his wings. "I'm sure chains need to be involved, so that means we need to move down into the dungeon..."

Purgatory smirked at him because his lap was getting quite hot at the thought... not to mention everything else. Oh gods, what was happening? He mentally shook himself and started rubbing the very tips of Primacron's wings while sucking on his throat. "Oh? Such a shame... and I was thinking of plugging you senseless in this throne too ... I know how wet you are right now." And he ground his pelvis against his god's, wanting to see how far he could rile him before he snapped.

"Nnngh. Slag you." The god slammed himself down on the jack presented to him. "Plug me."

Purgatory snarled when Primacron did that, but he was grinning. "With pleasure!" And he proceeded to plug his god _hard_, but he felt dizzy still and he was getting annoyed at himself for it. He managed by some miracle to keep his body solid during their crazy sex but it wasn't going to last much longer.... and his face had a slight flush to it that wasn't normal during sex...

The seeker kissed the 'copter's neck and scraped his claws over the tailpiece wings above his shoulders, spinning the rotary blades inside with his fingertips before he wrapped his arms around his body to scratch his back.

Purgatory grabbed Primacron's hip and rammed him down for leverage so it felt the same because to hell if he was going to let whatever it was get to him! The ghost shocked his god hard as he bit his neck, partly because he liked doing that and also to hide his face, which he could _feel _the flush on... and they were rapidly getting closer to overload. Oh those scratches made him snarl, especially as his back armour fizzled out of being entirely solid for a split second so Primacron scratched several wires!

The god grinned and scratched that spot again and let out a snarl in Purgatory's ear as he overloaded _hard _against him, spraying lubricant and sparks all over him and the throne.

It hurt though, but Purgatory was too caught up in the throes of his own overload to notice, especially that snarl in his audio as he growled right back, sparks flying off their bodies. And oh, gods... his vision was going black... not now! He was panting rather hard even from that overload, body noticeably hotter.

The god slid off the ghost's jack so he could sit across his lap and lean against him. "You _are_ warm..."

"Mmm..." And it was all Purgatory managed to say as his head stayed where it was on Primacron's shoulder, and he knew no more as his whole body went limp. He passed out, and with his body unconscious his wings went transparent. They were the first things to go with either an intense overload or when he was sleeping... and his face was _burning._

"...and I've offlined you, too. Gods, Purgatory," the god nudged him before he looked over at him in some surprise. "Purgatory? Stop kidding around," he shook him to try and wake the ghost.

Purgatory didn't respond, but his face was pained and his cheeks were flushed. _That _wasn't normal!

Primacron tried to pick him up and shake him, but his hands went right through!

And Purgatory was no lightweight either. He leaned against Primacron and then fell straight through him to land on the ground, and he lay there on his side, panting. His fever was getting very, very high.

* * *

"Purgatory! This isn't funny!" Primacron leaped back, a bit startled by his companion falling through him like that.

The ghost just laid there on the floor, not moving, not speaking. And the way his teeth were gritted spoke volumes of how much pain he was currently in.

There was a chill in the air as a familiar presence teleported in. Primacron looked up when he noticed the very mech who had once taken over his position.

"You're a thousand years too late, Outlier," Primacron growled at him and he stood over Purgatory, a foot planted on either side of the ghost's head, "What do _you_ want here?"

"I need to take him to the Pit," the younger god whispered.

"No," the seeker replied immediately.

"It must be done, Primacron. It is the way of things," Outlier replied in return quietly and without hate.

And all the while Purgatory was still unconscious, so therefore unable to voice an opinion on the matter. If he had... Outlier would have found himself shot.

"Primus made him visible to me! If he was meant to pass to the next realm, Primus would have taken him himself," the god growled and knelt down to try and shake the ghost awake again, "Come on, tell this whelp of Unicron's Spark to leave."

Outlier stood by as he waited. "Primacron..."

Purgatory groaned in obvious pain at the shakes and shifted out of Primacron's grip, or tried to. But he was weak... and getting weaker.

"No!" Outlier found it strange to see Primacron fight like this. "We just plugged our processors out. Perhaps he simply can't handle it yet as a spirit."

Outlier shook his head. "Primus gives, and he takes away."

It was a wonder Primacron's hands didn't start smoking as Purgatory's temperature rapidly got hotter and hotter, and he started to pant to try and cool his systems down to try and ease the heat. Oh, it hurt...

Outlier reached out and gently pried Primacron's arms away from Purgatory.

Primacron growled at him. "How do we cure this? Tell me, now!"

The younger god met his eyes, but showed no fear. "You cannot do anything." He slipped his arms beneath Purgatory's knees and shoulders and picked him up.

Even sick out of his mind, the ghost knew those arms were _not_ Primacron's, so he growled through his pants.

"I am coming with you. I don't care where you're going. He won't go without me."

"You can go to the gates, but that is all,"

"I go where Purgatory goes. Or else the next Spark you'll take over the veil is your _own."_

Outlier didn't reply to that. He tightened his grip against Purgatory's struggles.

He opened a doorway in midair and then turned to the seeker. "Follow." And he walked through.

The god of Darkness did as he was told, but it was clear by his expression that he was not happy at being both ordered around and not being able to control the situation.

All the while, Purgatory had stopped struggling because he couldn't. His fever was so high that he was completely blacked out.

It got hotter and hotter and hotter the further down they went. Outlier seemed to be immune to the heat, and he lead Primacron to massive black gates, where horrible beings stood guard.

Primacron liked it hot and that was in all ways possible, so the heated environment didn't bother him at all. He eyed the two beings. Eh? Goz and Mez of legend? It had to be!

"Yes." Outlier said something to them in a language Primacron didn't know, and the gates opened slowly. "Wait right here." Outlier said to Primacron.

"Why must I stand here like a fool? I'd rather see what you plan to do to him."

"You can watch from behind the gates. You are a destroyer. You are not dead, nor are you a friend of the dead; therefore you may not pass."

"Tch!" The god of darkness tried to walk through and some force he couldn't see or hear gripped him, painfully, and he outright roared in rage, his purple optics flaring like suns.

Outlier decided he'd better not say 'told ya so', even though he wanted to. He waited until Primacron was forced back, and then he passed through the gates with Purgatory. The gates closed in front of Primacron, but he could see what was happening through the slots.

Purgatory jolted at that roar... it was like he heard it, and he managed to bring his optics back online through the fever haze. He growled at Outlier, not really seeing him like he could see normally, but he could tell it wasn't Primacron from the optics, as they were a different colour.

Primacron clawed at the gates until he realised they wouldn't open, but the marks would probably stay forever. He was _not_ happy that he had to sit back here like this. At the same time he told himself it wasn't real concern so much as he hated the _unknown_ of it all, but even Goz and Mez knew that it was all pretence.

Outlier stood before one flame pocket where the Sparks of those who turned Primus away were screaming in anguish. He lifted Purgatory and lowered him into the flames.

"If he ceases to exist, child, so will you," Primacron snarled from the outside of the gates, but Outlier heard him loud and clear.

"Nothing in the Pit ceases."

"So it seems, especially when it comes to annoyances."

Surprisingly, the flames didn't hurt the ghost. This was unusual in itself as normally these flames hurt most of the mortals that came through here. He lay in the flames, and he felt... safe, in these flames. Maybe it was because they were darkness power? So, he went back to trying to fight off this sickness through the added power of the pit fire.

Primacron turned around and sat against the gate in the Lotus position while wrapped in his cape. His mind was still somewhat focused on the goings-on inside. His sensors could see while he rested his optics for a bit.

Outlier cupped a handful of liquid flame and put it to Purgatory's lips. "Drink."

Purgatory was out of it so the flames went down without a protest ... at first. As soon as the first flame touched his lips he sat up with a snarl. Even when sick his body reacted as it normally would when alive: defensive!

"_I can't venture inside with you,"_ Primacron commed Purgatory, and he sounded very upset, _"I'm outside the gates..."_

Purgatory was still panting because he was still extremely sick but he looked towards the gates and saw the top of Primacron's head through them. In his feverish state, just seeing the god calmed him a bit but he growled at Outlier, "what are you forcing down my throat?"

Outlier shoved Purgatory's head under the flames in response.

The 'copter snarled and tried to struggle against that, but he was still weak and it infuriated him. _'Stupid Pit-slagged, hideous weakling!'_

Outlier let him come up for a moment then shoved him back under without a word. He held Purgatory under for a while, then picked him up, solid as ever.

All while Purgatory was cussing him out like all hell and _would_ have been kicking and screaming if it wasn't for this damn fever! And in the end it won out as he fell back to sleep when Outlier finally pulled him out.

Outlier carried Purgatory over to the gates. One of the guards looked at Primacron and said without emotion, "Next time the spirit passes through these gates, and he will join the others in torment."

"Like the Pit he will. I'll destroy _you_ two before that ever happens." Primacron growled at them, "don't forget that my domain is outside the gates, where you reside."

The two guards didn't seem too bothered by his threat.

Outlier passed Purgatory to Primacron, who didn't falter under his weight.

Purgatory shifted closer to Primacron as he was transferred. It was clear he was comfortable with Primacron holding him, a very unusual sign considering if it was anyone _else_... well, Outlier now knew.

"He will be fine now," the god of death replied.

"He had better be, or Unicron will mourn the loss of another child in his life,"

"Want me to carry him back through the gates?"

"I can do it myself," Primacron glared at Outlier, even though standing inside the gates hurt more than he would care to admit.

"I did not have to save him," The death god pointed out.

"But you did because you're more merciful than I am," that was a lie; Primacron would've done the same himself if he could have, but he wouldn't be Primacron if he admitted his feelings outright to anybody.

"Take care of him. Who knows, something good may come of it," the younger god said to him and turned on his heel as he prepared to warp away.

Primacron looked at Outlier with a tiny bit of gratitude before he warped away with Purgatory in his arms.


	24. Beltane's Gift

**24 - Beltane's Gift**

_I dive in at the deep end  
You become my best friend  
I wanna love you  
But I don't know if I can_

Coldplay – X & Y

* * *

Years past, and soon enough it was time for Beltane. Purgatory had once again invited Primacron to join him this year, and the god had said yes. They went their separate ways so that Primacron could get ready without prying eyes, and Purgatory did the same.

They met at the bar, but Primacron had been acting a little bit odd. As soon as the sun set… he had turned his head away from where their eyes had met and not been able to look at him.

"I can assure you, this is a night you won't forget," he had said, right before he passed out in the 'copter's lap.

Purgatory had been alarmed and he warped the two of them to their hotel room. The hours passed as the ghost sat at the window, watching the parade. For some reason, he didn't want to be out there, when usually he would be out there and humping any hot aft he felt like, whether said aft wanted it or not. But ever since Primacron had come into his life, plugging others had slowly lost their flair. Even with mechs up on the floats, displaying themselves in both exotic and lewd dances, and even with Starscream showed everyone just how graceful a Seeker can be, he still felt no desire for them.

In the room it was quiet while Primacron shifted uneasily in his stupor. The 'copter's optics turned to Primacron when he shifted and thought about the time when _he _had danced so beautifully… he wondered if he would ever see such a sight again. Maybe if he asked, Primacron would dance for him again? It felt wrong though to ask him something like that… So he moved and went to sit next to the god, watching him.

Room service was kind enough to leave a glass of turpentine and charcoal tablets to help with the overcharge. Primacron took them and sat up with a shake of his head. When he saw the 'copter there, he chuckled, "You're missing a great piece of aft sitting in here," he gestured to the window, "I haven't laid him, but I hear he's quite the slut on Beltane."

The former mortal looked out the window again and smirked, "Ah well. I scare _myself_ when I say I don't feel like laying him." And _that _had to sound damn strange coming from Purgatory.

The god almost choked on the third charcoal tablet and had to take a huge gulp of the drink just to swallow it down. "Well, I _am_ better looking," he replied a bit arrogantly.

"When I was watching him, I remembered how _you_ danced," he smirked, "and since that turned me on far more than what he did, I figured he wasn't worth it. Besides, his voice is a total turn off."

" Maybe I should climb onto one of those floats again, you voyeur. You know I only enjoy music on Beltane."

The copter grinned, showing off his sharp, white teeth. "If you did that, I swear, you could do _anything_ you wanted to me and I wouldn't care."

"Is that so?" The god snickered and snapped his fingers and vanished.

The ghost grinned a grin fit for the devil and teleported out onto a lone rooftop to watch, sitting down. He could see everything from up here, and he watched Primacron ride the pole like he did last time they were here. He started to get himself off a little at the pretty little dance that Primacron was doing, causing a little bit of smoke to come off his body.

The copter noticed vaguely that Primacron was dancing off the beat of the music, and it amused him a little bit. He was so very tempted to just grab the god and teleport them back to their room and plug him completely and utterly senseless, but he liked the show too much. So he sat there, rubbing his jack without taking his codpiece off so sparks flew everywhere.

The god looked in his direction and finally spotted the 'copter. Primacron smirked with a quirk of his lips and arched his back so far it looked like it'll break, almost half-transforming just to bend that way and let Purgatory see just how far up his port the pole was, and that his lubricant was leaving little trails down its length. Then, the seeker straightened and overloaded with a snarl that was lost in the roar of the crowd cheering him on. Primacron knew how to put on a show!

The 'copter could hear the snarl, and it made him have a small overload right there and then, and then he spoke to the god through the comm. Link, _"Primacron... _now_ you know why I don't want to plug Starscream. You are a million times hotter than he is!"_

Primacron lifted himself off the pole and when the float comes close enough to the building Purgatory was standing on, he leapt off to land next to him on the roof, and he was panting, "I'm just warm right now, Purgatory," he growled softly, "take me out of Primus' sight and I will show you the core of every sun I ever destroyed."

"Mmm… and shall I make you burn as hot as those suns, my god?" the ghost said as he stood up up and looked at him with that manic gleam in his optics that he usually reserved for raping someone, except it was different somehow, maybe because he was smirking.

Primacron stared back with the same gleam in his own purple optics and he offered the 'copter his hand, "that would be most enjoyable," he replied, and licked his lips rather lewdly."

Purgatory grabbed his hand and took them back to the hotel room, and the minute he was inside, he pushed Primacron against the wall and kissed him deeply, hands clawing down his body and then up again, this time inside his body and straight over his most sensitive neural lines that only time and a million uplinks had allowed him to discover.

The god wrapped his legs around Purgatory's waist out of habit and pressed, which is his way of saying he wanted to be fucked _hard_ up against this wall. "Please," he hissed... and he had never really _asked_ like this before, and the 'copter noticed that he was slightly more tense than usual.

He bit Primacron's neck and tore off both of their codpieces, growling, suddenly feeling possessive. Maybe because Primacron had never asked this before and the god normally played the dominate roll, even when he was the one plugging him. They were both already sparking, so he grabbed Primacron's hip and thrust inside his port without a second thought, pressing against him hard in the process. He noticed astrange warmth in Primacron's chest, but lust was overriding his sensors at the moment as he clawed at Primacron's body and thrust deep inside the god while pinning him to the wall.

The smaller mech moaned like a cheap whore and let Purgatory dominate him to his spark's content. He even egged him on by saying lewd things in his ear every so often, but mostly he clung to his companion and dug his claws into sensors and plating, inflicting what would have been fatal wounds once upon a time.

This turned the larger mech on even more as he raked his own set of claws through Primacron's thighs before running a finger though the god's jack and over the neural line when he said a lewd line, and then rubbed as he shocked the god with a pleasure shot, stronger than ever because of his riled state.

"Plug me _harder,_" the god growled in Purgatory's audio and he started to ride the thrusts back.

The 'copter grabbed both of his hips and _rammed_ in response as he got close to overloading. But he held back because he wanted to overload _with_ the god he was plugging.

The god made a sound that, from any other mech, would be a whimper at the hefty thrust, like a metallic purr accelerating into a hiss. He started to overload and found himself staring into Purgatory's optics.

The former mortal kissed him, staring back, and overloaded hard, a muffled snarl escaping him though the lip lock as the room lit up with sparks of lightning from their joining. He still had Primacron pressed against the wall and realised that the god fit against him almost too well. Why had he never noticed that before, or if he had, thought about it more.

Primacron kissed him afterward and rested against him for a moment to recover, "Mmh... I'm sizzling," he grinned and scratched the 'copter's back a bit.

The 'copter snickered and he was glad he was a ghost because he would have fallen over otherwise from having numb legs. He rumbled at the scratches, "mm... give me a minute. I think I died again."

The god laughed raucously at that, "must've been something you said," he snickered.

Purgatory snickered as well and held Primacron around the back, and _then_ he realised something. Primacron's chest felt _too_ warm, even after overload... almost like a—no. That wasn't possible! It couldn't be true, right? But he had to know… so he moved a finger inside of the god's spark chamber and quickly drew it back out in shock when he felt the heat there, "… is that a _spark?_"

The god visibly gulped, "yes."

The 'copter was incredibly surprised and inwardly he wondered how the _hell_ the god could have a spark when the entire time he had known him he had not had one. Had he really been so blind? No… the god had shown him his empty spark chamber on several occasions. He looked down at Primacron and said in wonder, "How come you have a _spark_?"

"Every few Beltanes, I get a taste of Light, and Light gets a little taste of me. Ever notice how Primus has a greater diversity of Sparks some years and only births perhaps... oh... fifty to a hundred other times? It's the cycle of the universe." He shrugged a shoulder, "so some Beltane's let me feel things I don't normally."

Purgatory _had_ noticed that when he had been alive and actively studying sparks. Reaching inside Primacron's chest, he traced the edge of his spark chamber, wondering if it was as sensitive as a normal mech's that contained a spark. "I see... " He smirked, "You never cease to surprise me."

Primacron bit his lip and shuddered, answering the 'copter's question, "it's why I--love and loathe Beltane. Nothing I feel tonight lasts." He arched against Purgatory's fingertips and smirked, "If you want to have Sparksex with me..."

The 'copter didn't think twice about it as he smirked at that and opened his spark chamber. Inside was a spark, but it was transparent and still emerald green as it had always been though, although it looked purple-ish at the moment from having a shield over it. He always wore one on Beltane because it was his way of saying that his spark was not meant for anyone… and he was not sure if Primacron wanted to bond with him right there and then.

"Here's hoping my spark still has the strength to merge with one as powerful as yours, my god," he said softly.

Primacron actually looked afraid for a moment as he stared at the mortal's spark that he had only seen once before. He opened his own chamber and the 'copter caught a glimpse of a purple light before the god slammed their sparks together with a snarl.

The ghost cried out at the sheer power he felt, gripping Primacron's back as he bit the gods shoulder in pure reflex. It was only because he was a ghost that prevented him from falling onto his back! And he started feeling emotions... _Primacron's _emotions… and the god would see his. He gripped Primacron tight… {Wow….}

It was a timeless time Purgatory felt, an existence without form or even the five senses he knew--an existence of pure thought and energy. He could tell what it was because the god had described it to him, and he sent across the memory of his work, and the many femme's he tortured. He heard the god whisper, {Yes...}

{It's ... indescribable...} The 'copter replied softly, and Primacron would feel _how _he started. The fear and sadness from being abandoned at birth and forced to live on the streets for the first one hundred years of his life. The hate and how related to how he had killed to survive. The first time he saw a spark other than his own and the fascination that came from that, and then the desire to take them all. The fun and enjoyment he had had from torturing all those people. He saw similar in Primacron's mind when he felt the twinge that signalled time beginning, and the anger the god felt that must have been associated to Primus taking his powers. He didn't blame him for that.

Purgatory felt… sympathy from the dark god and the desire he had that came from wanting to help him. The 'copter knew then that the god would have helped him back then, if only to be manipulated later on down the track. He smirked at the thoughts from where he still had his mouth on Primacron's shoulder in a bite. He was focusing too much on the overwhelming sensations of feeling the insides of Primacron's mind. He felt the anger and pleasure that must have come from him torturing Unicron and then Cronus when Unicron was discarded. He in turn sent across the emotions of glee when he had found the right adult body to terrorise the world with.

And then his first meeting with Primacron, and how much sheer pleasure he had gained from that meeting that was almost overwhelming.

The two of them were beginning to overload together and it was different from the quick sex they usually engaged in. It was deeper, stronger… and for some reason it fulfilled him more than casual port and jack type sex.

The god had other ideas, though, and he suddenly plugged himself with the ghost's jack and then shocked the hell out of him. He grabbed the god's hip when he got shocked and roared in pleasure before grinning back, staring at those purple optics when their sparks gave them an overload to remember.

Both of them roared and let the whole hotel know what was going on in their room. And Purgatory finally fell over onto his back, Primacron on top of him as their sparks retreated back into each other's chests. He was so sexed up that he could barely keep his body solid. They were still staring at each other and it took them a moment to break away.

"Mm, you are _good_," the god panted softly and stroked the 'copter's chest.

He stroked the god's back, amused because that was what Primacron had said on their first night together. "So... are you..." He was panting. He had never gone all the way with a spark before, so this was the first time.

The seeker on top of him was obviously tired after that too, and he said, "I wonder...am I the only one here feeling strange after this?"

He was still looking at Primacron in the optics, "No, you're not the only one..." He said softly. He indeed felt a bit strange… or did he really?

The god grinned, "maybe we simply rang each other's bell a little too hard," he laughed and playfully fed the ghost one of the energon goodies on the tray beside them.

Purgatory laughed in response and ate the goodie, and picked one up himself and pressed it to Primacron's lips, "note to self, do not bang my god too much. We get weird feelings that have no explanation whatsoever."

Primacron laughed too and ate the energon goodie as well as giving the former mortal's fingers a suck, "I think they're rather fascinating sensations." He thrust down on the jack still in his port teasingly but otherwise didn't move.

"Mph!" the 'copter groaned. The sensation of the sucking and the teasing thrust were going to get him all riled again at this rate. "Mm, certainly different..." He purred, and proceeded to give Primacron a backrub.

"Mmmmmm..." the god relaxed against Purgatory completely when he was rubbed, "It's going to be morning in a few minutes... time sure flew."

"Mm, certainly did..." He said, massaging a certain cluster under where his shoulder blades would be if he were human. "That means your spark disappears doesn't it?" There was no sadness in his voice, rather he was pleased he got the chance to have sparksex with him even just once.

The god nodded and he looked away to watch the sun come up. The warmth in his chest faded away as if becoming the warmth of the sun coming through the window, but for some reason the seeker didn't look much different in terms of expressions when he turned back to his companion.

The 'copter sighed and felt the warmth caress his face, "we need to sleep and its already daylight." He looked up at the god and said, "Want to sleep?" And he realised Primacron was still on his jack and blinked, "or maybe we can stay here for a while."

He warped them onto the berth without changing their position at all, "we can always sleep and plug more after we're rested," he nipped the ghost's throat, "who says the fun has to end with Beltane?"

"Mmm... I'll sleep to that." He said, wrapping his arms around the god. And then he was out like a light. He had trained his body to stay solid even in sleeping now.

-----------------------------

The sun went through the sky and the two of them slept right though the day. When they eventually woke up, the two of them washed in the shower before they cleaned up their hotel room as the sun set, and set out into the night together to go to Twisters for a drink.

"Wow, we slept right though the day," the ghost commented when they walked down the street, people running out of their way when they realised who it was.

"Indeed, but I prefer the night over day anyhow. Daylight is bright and annoying," the god replied and looked up at his companion before turning back to their path, "I see this place is bustling with Beltane stragglers like ourselves."

"Indeed, it's harder to stalk someone in the light." He snickered when he watched some of them freak out, some even _more_ so when they see Purgatory and cant sense his energy signature, even though he looks perfectly alive!

"Is it possible to render yourself insubstantial while still appearing solid? I'd like to scare them even more." The seeker asked quietly.

The 'copter nodded and did as he was asked, and several people screamed. The two of them laughed hard at that before they chatted some more, put on a public make out session before they eventually made it to the bar.

They sat down in their favourite spot in the bar and ordered drinks, and the 'copter was amused as someone in the corner of the room was considering starting up the band on the stage for some music and then said, "Uh oh. Looks like they're gonna play."

"Mm, let them. I can tune it out," the god replied somewhat dismissively.

"Heh, alrighty." He watched as the claws gripped the bar top and scratched it, and moved his hand over to stroke his finger across those tense claws and then over his hand. He looked up as someone came over to them, and he suddenly tensed up.

"Hey Purg, how come you're not up on the stage?" The mech said.

The 'copter folded his arms and glared, "I'm not _drunk_."

"Aw, such a shame. I'm sure the crowd," And he gestured to the one gathering around the stage as the band started up playing their songs, "would appreciate it."

"Let 'em. Now bugger off," the mech walked off and the ghost looked almost embarrassed at what it had reminded him of.

Primacron grabbed his companion's hand and said, "Purgatory, what was that all about?"

"I… uh, used to sing here when I was younger, before I met you," the 'copter replied and he rubbed his cheek, "only when drunk though. I don't do it often, and never anymore."

"Hmm…" the god eyed him before he ordered a cube of gourmet and handed it to his companion, "You need to have a lot of drinks. Energon still affects you, doesn't it?"

He shook his head, "I would need to drink a _lot_ for it to really get to me. Think 10 cubes of gourmet grade." Being a ghost had made it near impossible for energon to make even the faintest effect on his body, so only the strong stuff could do it. And then he blinked… "Hang on..." He looked at Primacron as he licked his fang, "are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

The god nodded with a smirk, "I… enjoyed it the last time you sung. I am keen to hear it again."

He looked surprised, and then a slow smirk of his own appeared on his face and he stood up.

"Don't punish me _too_ bad if you hate it." He winked, and then walked up to the navy bot and spoke to him, then proceeded to climb on the stage, grabbing a mic.

Those who knew how well the 'copter could sing cheered, and he smirked. He nodded to the blue bot, and the song started up, and he started to sing as Primacron moved into the front row of the stage.

_"I go Ooh Ooh You go Ah Ah _

_La la la la, Ah la la la _

_I can la la la la la la _

_I wanna Wanna Wanna get _

_Get Get what I want don't stop _

_Gimme Gimme Gimme what'cha got _

_Got 'cause I can't wait _

_Wait Wait Any more More More More…"_

He kept going with the song and moved along the stage, amused as people started sparking from the sexy song, and he spotted Primacron, eyeing him as he sung the next bit of the song. Soon, it was just the two of them in the room. No one else mattered anymore as he continued to sing…

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you _

_It's not enough to say that I miss you _

_I feel so untouched right now _

_Need you so much somehow…"_

When the song was finished, he tossed the mic up into the air and rolled it along his arm and back onto the stand, winked, and jumped off the stage.

Primacron came up to him when the 'copter was done, and he grabbed Purgatory's hand and touched it to his codpiece where he was very warm and the buzz of electricity was almost audible over the crowd.

"I thoroughly enjoyed that performance. Mm, I think I can like music if you're the one making it." The god said with a grin.

The 'copter looked delighted at that, and he said, "how about I make _you_ sing now?"

"You know I'm a horrid _singer_ to everyone but you," he rubbed against the large hand teasingly, "I want to plug you right here on this stool, beside this stage. Let them watch for all I care."

He could barely hear the god over the racket in the bar, but he heard enough to get the message and sat on the stool, pulling Primacron onto his lap and grinning, "let them be jealous of us," because he was pretty damn sure that a lot of people would love to bang either of them from post Beltane fever.

The two of them proceeded to shake up the stool and cause others to follow in their example as Purgatory plugged the god hard right there and then in public. After they were done, the seeker whispered, "Told you I sing flat," to his companion and grinned at him lewdly.

Funny, I think you sing just fine..." He purred the words out, licking up the god's neck. "Oh look, we started a chain reaction!" he had noticed the others plugging next to them.

The god laughed at that and he watched as half the plugged itself into stasis, "and they say I fail at trendsetting. I suppose the cape never caught on, though propellers did." He spun one of Purgatory's.

The 'copter chuckled, "well, the cape makes you unique. Just as no one else has my particular alt-mode," he continued to watch the couples before he asked, "want to head home?"

"One more drink?" the seeker requested and pulled himself off the 'copter's jack and lube went everywhere.

They cleaned up before they grabbed a drink and the ghost lazily drunk it, "That's the first time I've sung a whole song completely sober. Heh, figures it'd happen when I'm dead."

"At least you can't use the excuse of being dead drunk," the god replied with a grin.

The 'copter snorted at that in amusement and eyed the seeker beside him, "speaking of which, I don't think I've ever seen you pass out from energon before, except for last night. It seems foolish, but I didn't think gourmet level affected you like that."

"It's because I had several and drank quickly. It all hit me at once," he sipped the drink he received slowly this time, and continued speaking, "I was trying to get drunk last night, actually. You happened to catch me is all. For that I'm rather grateful, by the way."

"I see..." He looked curious, "You're welcome, but if I can ask, why were you trying to get drunk in the first place? Was there something on your mind?" He sipped his own drink, looking at him curiously.

The god put his drink down slowly and said, "Yes... and no."

"Did you want to discuss it?" He asked. He wouldn't be put off if Primacron said no, after all, they both needed their space on occasion and prying wasn't something Purgatory did.

"Not tonight..." the god took another sip of his drink, "It's one of those things that go around and around. I'm not ready to discuss it is all."

Purgatory nodded at that, "Okay," he had a small smile on his face and he finished his own drink before ordering another for both him and Primacron, in case he wanted another one.

"You know what is strange? Maybe it has something to do with my name, but recently I have begun to sense when people cross into purgatory itself before heading to the allspark or pit. Strange huh?"

"Indeed. I often sense death itself. Megatron died just a few moments after you did... painfully… by malignant rust," the god actually looked sympathetic for a moment and the 'copter knew why. That disease was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

"It's a talent you should look into. Primus may put you to work," Primacron said with sarcasm heavy on his tone.

"Hmph. The only god I want to work for is you." And it was true. Primus may have granted him his death wish of sorts, but he was not about to work for someone when he much preferred who he was with now.

The god smirked into his energon cube as he finished it, "I may have a word with my brother later, when the Beltane fury has fully left him. Otherwise he's quite irrational and inappropriate. If you ever want to laugh, speak to Primus on Beltane. That virginal god will say the lewdest things."

"Oh, that would be fun. But I haven't seen him since I died," he turned to Primacron with a lewd grin, "Maybe because I like hanging out in purgatory far too much that I never want to actually _go_ to the allspark."

"You aren't going anywhere while I live, my mortal," the copter grasped his thigh and clawed it.

The 'copter shivered at the touch on his thigh and said, "uh oh, looks like I'm stuck in my domain till the end of time then, aren't I?" he reached over fondled Primacron's wing a little.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he purred and shook off the hand before he met the ghost's eyes, "think of it this way--now you can have fun and you won't be killed. You can instil more terror simply by being a ghost."

"Oooh I know," he grinned with that gleam in his optics, "I can run through someone and rip the spark out of their chest. I did that a while ago when you were on a mission to test my powers. The bot didn't know what had hit him."

"And you can possess people and tear them apart from the inside," the god smirked evilly, "someday, I'd love to see you possess Cronus and have sex with me in his body. He'd hate it... we'd love it."

"Mmmm ..." He purred, and then thought of what he could do to Cronus and smirked, "here's hoping I can possess him long enough. Gods put up a hell of a fight." He stroked Primacron's chest with one claw, "You did that time I possessed you and it was voluntary!"

"Did I?" the god said in surprise.

He nodded, "Mm. It's different with mortals because the mental barrios aren't _nearly_ as strong as a gods. But as you _are_a god... it's like the difference between breaking through a brick wall and one made of diamond."

The god looked amused, "I wonder how many truly lucky mechs can say they had you inside them in the most literal sense." He was playing with his companion's fingers and didn't seem aware of it.

"Hmmm..." the 'copter noticed the fiddling and ran the tip of his claw across the tip of one of Primacron's before saying, "to cause the most pain possible? Only a few. To cause pleasure, however..." He eyed the god, "only you, actually."

The seeker snagged a kiss off the larger mech and replied back, "I did enjoy that. Perhaps we can try it again sometime."

"Mmm..." He tasted the mix on his lips and it made him all warm. Primacron really did have one heck of an effect on him... He smirked, "Whenever you want." It was easy to get inside Primacron's body, but actually possessing him was the hard part.

The god stood up slowly, "excuse me a minute… tank break," he looked sheepish.

"Mm, take your time," Purgatory said. One good thing about being a ghost is he didn't need to do that anymore.

As the god left, Purgatory returned to his drink and quickly finished it. He waited a few minutes before he realised that the seeker was going to take his time, so he gave himself a moment to reflect back on himself and more importantly, his emotions.

He had thought about it many times… the fact he had stayed behind as a ghost… his wish to Primus… but more importantly… how he _felt_.

Never in all of his life had he felt the strength of emotions he felt towards Primacron to anyone, even his closest friends. Never in his life had he met someone that had made him… _happy_… as much as Primacron had. He thought about the god and just how _perfect_ he was to him, and it filled him with a hot, almost unbearable emotion that he could not label. He clenched his fists around the cube in his hand and then forced himself to relax… and sighed deeply.

'_Purgatory, what is the matter with you?_' he said to himself as he stared at the contents of his cube, _'he's just a friend… a very good friend… that's all... Right?'_

But even as he said it to himself the words felt empty.

Whenever he so much as looked at Primacron now, he felt elated. When they got intimate in any form, he felt himself feel more fulfilled than anyone had done before him. The 'copter felt very disturbed by that.

"I know that look."

The 'copter looked up at the voice and found Twister eyeing him from where he was wiping a dirty martini glass clean. The 'copter glared at him for a moment and asked rather roughly, "_what_ look?"

"That look," the yellow bot nodded, "you have the eyes of someone who has found that little something we all are searching for, be it unconsciously or consciously. Every bot who has that look in his eyes and doesn't know what it is or how to face it generally shows up here when they realise."

"Stop speaking cryptic!" The ghost growled at him and turned back to his drink, which he knocked back in one mouthful before slamming it down, "what are you talking about?!"

Twister smiled, "you've fallen in love, dear Purgatory."

The 'copter looked at him in shock and suddenly… in that moment, in a seedy little bar on Cyber two… he finally realised that he could not deny what Twister had just said. In that moment… everything that he had ever felt and ever decided past the point where he had met Primacron 'till now… made complete sense.

'_Oh… slag….'_ He let his head fall on the bar top and suddenly he just felt so depressed, _'I'm head over heels in love with Primacron, and I can't deny it._'

And right as he thought that, the bathroom on the other side of the room blew up in a spectacular display of rubble.


	25. That little thing called love

**25 – That little thing called love**

_I've found the love of my life,  
This time I know this feeling is right,  
So baby take my word on this,  
My love for you is in my kiss,_

Ultrabeat – This love's for real

* * *

Purgatory whipped around when the bathroom exploded and he spotted Primacron standing there for a split second before he vanished, and the ghost could sense him on the roof. So, the 'copter stood up and he mentally slapped himself for what he had discovered and couldn't deny, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

He sensed the god's position and decided to appear behind him, so he teleported up to the roof of Twister's bar and saw the god standing there, looking regal in moonlight.

"Primacron?" He hedged, looking at him. He didn't look happy at all...

The god balled his hands into fists and softly said, "I'm alright."

The 'copter nodded to that; if Primacron didn't want to tell him what was wrong, he wasn't going to pry. "Want to head back?" He asked.

"Have you been feeling... strange... lately?" Primacron asked suddenly.

Purgatory did not want to admit what he had just found out, so he said, "Other than discovering only a week ago that I can eat as much charcoal as I want and not get a fuel tank ache, you mean? What specifically?"

"I don't know," the seeker folded his arms and wiped dust off his own shoulders, "A feeling you can't put your finger on, perhaps."

"Mmm..." Purgatory pondered that, "well..." The 'copter looked very uncomfortable. "Yes. I guess so. Does being weirdly possessive of you count? I mean... yanno." Oh, that could be taken as a pun if the conversation wasn't so serious.

The god finally turned around and he walked up to the ghost and said softly, "you may want to lie down." He dug his claws into his back and started kissing up the broad chest before he looked up into Purgatory's eyes, and his optics were full of lust.

The bigger mech smirked at that and did as asked, looking back down at the god, meeting his optics with the same lust.

This time, though, Primacron was violent. It wasn't in a way that Purgatory didn't enjoy, only that the god looked so _savage_. The 'copter snarled and clawed him, returning the viciousness. When they overloaded, he dug his claws into the god's sides, tearing the metal in the most delicious way possible.

The seeker ripped a piece of plating off the 'copter when he reached completion. When he was done he pushed himself off and walked away a few feet, dripping energon and lubricant everywhere.

The 'copter laid there for a minute before he reformed his body. He sat up and looked at the smaller mech. He had never seen him this tormented... was that even the right word to use for the God of Darkness?

Primacron looked at the piece of armour he had torn off Purgatory before he let it fall into the street below. "Did you feel it that time, Purgatory?" he asked quietly.

Purgatory nodded. "Yeah. Kinda hard to describe."

"Primus butted in on me in the restroom. He thinks he knows what it is. Yet it's an impossibility, a contradiction,"

"Oh? But if you feel it and I feel it and neither of us knows what it is... hm." Purgatory folded his arms and thought about it, "if you think it's impossible… then you're probably right."

"It's the one thing most poets write about. It's what Starscream paints about. It's the theme of stories and music and art and what Primus is supposedly made of," the god clenched his fists again. "It is everything I am _not_."

Purgatory thought about this rather seriously and then his optics widened. "You mean..." he looked at the god, surprised, "Primus thinks it's _that_?"

"Laughable, isn't it?"

"I dunno, I mean..." Purgatory looked troubled for a moment but inwardly he was very relieved, and then he looked back up at him. "Who's to say it _isn't_ though?"

"I cannot _feel_ that. Only on Beltane, and then it vanishes with my Spark at dawn. This is impossible!" Primacron hissed.

Purgatory stayed silent for a moment and then looked slowly over at him. "I honestly don't know." He sounded awkward. "It's not really my place to know whether or not you can feel it. But..." he shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe you can, and just never knew it?"

The god wrapped his arms around himself and whispered, "I don't know."

The 'copter stood up. Because he was a ghost, he had already reformed his body completely, so he went over to Primacron's side and said, "I don't know what love is. I've never known it in my entire life. But does it matter?" he looked at the god. "Does that mean it changes anything that we do together?"

"I don't know," the god looked so… lost. "What I thought I know of myself is sorely challenged. I've always known myself, so this... scares me."

The 'copter had felt more scared about Primacron's reaction than anything else because he knew just as well as anyone that the seeker beside him could not feel love… as far as he'd known. But now that he knew otherwise… he was quite relieved. If anything, he was just freaked out because he didn't realise he _could_ still love!

"Did you want to spend some time alone to think about this?" The 'copter asked.

The god shook his head and sighed. "No. It isn't you that upsets me at all. I guess I'm worried about my image to the universe. Me, a god who is only supposed to hate… falling in love. It's... it's poetic irony is what it is."

"Well it's not as though our love is what the universe sees as normal, you know." Purgatory said with a smirk. "Somehow I can't see Starscream going and painting about us ruining people's lives and call it love, do you?"

The god chuckled at that. "If he did, it would be a burning city or something horrible that no one would want to see."

Purgatory snickered. "Precisely." The 'copter ran a hand up Primacron's back and flicked his central neural cluster and rubbed it. "How about we head home and I'll rub your back with some hot oil?" The oil made all of those sensors practically hum in contentment, and ever since he had learned that Primacron liked things hot, he had used that knowledge to his utmost advantage.

"Mm, I welcome it. Who needs to think when you give the best backrubs around?" The god leaned on his companion and then said softly, "Let's have sex slowly afterwards again. Now that we know… this… I want to see if it's any different from when we usually throw one another around like toys."

The 'copter nodded and he warped the two of them home.

* * *

Once home and after Primacron had laid down on the round berth, Purgatory came over with some hot oil. He sat on the bed and moved Primacron's cape over his shoulder so it was out of the way, and then poured the oil on the god's back, rubbing it in to all of those little gaps where there were sensors, transforming wires and cogs. He moved his hands up slowly and back down, pressing into the good spots as he did.

"Mmh," Primacron started purring and his fingers dug into the cushion of his berth as he writhed in delight.

The ghost grinned, pleased with himself as he moved his hands up and rubbed into Primacron's neck as well before moving back down to the god's back. He loved it when Primacron purred almost as much as when he snarled and growled.

"You make so many delicious sounds." Purgatory said as he rubbed some hot oil into the base of where his spine would be if he were human, but on a transformer, there were a ton of sensors and wires.

"I'm not the only one," Primacron replied, his voice muffled since his arms were covering his mouth, and his back turned shiny with the oil. "No one has hands like you do. And if I find anyone else I'll remove their hands. You're only allowed to have talented hands around me."

"It's why hands are so attractive..." Purgatory said. "And why I like yours on me." Because he thought Primacron's long fingers and wicked claws to be quite the turn on. He then decided to surprise Primacron and ran some oil on the base of where his wings met his body, rubbing there with one hand while the other continued to massage his back.

The god gasped sharply and it almost sounded like he didn't like it, so Purgatory stopped.

"Don't want me to touch that?" Purgatory asked.

"Actually, I was going to say 'don't stop,'" Primacron replied and looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

The 'copter chuckled and kept going, all into the groves around his left wing joint while his other hand did the same to his right wing, using his thumb to stroke up the edge of those razor sharp wings.

The room was quiet, so all that could be heard were his hands brushing over the metal and Primacron purring, making it seem louder. Purgatory dripped some oil onto the god's wings and ran his hand across it in a caress, making them shine.

"Mmh, you are...so...asking for it," the seeker looked over his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?" Purgatory pulled his best innocent expression, which wasn't very convincing at all.

"I don't think I've ever offered _you_ a massage," Primacron said in the quiet.

"Mm, I don't think you have." Purgatory returned his hands to Primacron's back and rubbed a neural cluster with the hot oil. He had sometimes indulged himself but he kind of preferred to do the work and watch his partners get all riled from his hands... but Primacron would be the only one he would do this to from now on.

"He massages, he sings, he plugs like a beast... what else have I missed?" The god growled in a noticeably heated tone of voice.

"Hmmm..." Purgatory pushed against that spot with his thumbs and rubbed deeply. "I don't think you've missed anything." Leaning down, he nipped the back of Primacron's neck gently. "Other than that it's all yours whenever you desire it."

At that, Primacron turned over onto his back and spilt the oil all over Purgatory. "Oops." He said innocently, "how clumsy of me."

The oil splattered onto the 'copter's chest and he caught the vial with an amused expression. "Oh dear," he took some off his chest with a fingertip and licked it. "Mm, tasty stuff, seems a shame to waste it..."

The god sat up and started to clean Purgatory off with his tongue, right over some very sensitive sensors which were associated with flying. The 'copter arched and shuddered deliciously when Primacron licked over those sensors. "Oooh right there, right there, right there..." He practically purred, even though he couldn't actually purr himself. So he just ran a claw along the bottom of one of the seeker's wings on the sharp edge.

Primacron licked him with a grin on his face and then he touched around the seam of Purgatory's spark chamber. It was then that he tensed up a bit and stopped for a moment.

The ghost's body reacted on instinct and there was a click when Primacron touched the seam. He held the god and felt him tense up as if realising something, and asked, "You okay?" softly in his ear.

"I'm fine. However..." Primacron slipped his fingers into the seam and opened the chest plates with a flick of his wrist. It'd be violating if he didn't just lay back and gaze at the Spark almost sadly. "I can only offer my Spark on Beltane."

Purgatory looked down at his chest, at his pale Spark which strangely had kept its dark green colour despite death. He shrugged. "It doesn't bother me that you don't have a Spark. I'm surprised mine still stayed when I died."

"Yes, considering I thought your ghost _was_ your Spark for a time. But it's so typical of Primus to pull things like this. He's a little bit of a trickster, but his harmless jokes are just that—harmless." Primacron reached out to the Spark but pulled back before touching the glowing orb.

"Heh, I see." Purgatory watched as Primacron reached out to touch him and pulled back, so he took Primacron's hand pressed it gently to his spark. "Go ahead." He said, not worried. His spark was strong enough to touch...

Primacron grinned cheekily. "Green... it's fitting." He sat up on his elbows and gave it a lick.

"Mmmm..." Purgatory shuddered in pleasure. Primacron was the first person who had ever touched his Spark bare handed. The only other person who had touched it had done it through a shield, and that hadn't lasted.

Primacron continued to lick the green Spark, circling it and the sensors within its chamber with his tongue. The 'copter grabbed Primacron's shoulders as he started sparking from the contact.

"Oh, you are asking for it..." Purgatory rumbled, repeating Primacron's words back at him. His voice betrayed just how riled he was getting as he heated up.

"Oh, the big, bad ghost is going to _get_ me. I'm terrified. Please, don't hurt me," Primacron grinned and now he was rolling his glossa around the outside edge of his Spark chamber.

"Mmmnngnnn..." Purgatory moaned, clawing down Primacron's back in reflex, but not viciously... "Oh, don't be afraid, seeker god, he'll make sure you enjoy it..." Now sparks escaped his codpiece, because that felt amazing.

Primacron took him to the edge of an overload before he drew back. On anybody else it would have been cruel, but in this case the smaller mech was just enticing him. He slipped his legs out from under Purgatory's and wrapped them around his waist.

"Plug me," he whispered. "You have oil in your seams; you'll be nice and slippery."

The 'copter was _so_ riled up, but for once... he wanted to draw this out a bit. He ripped off their codpieces and thrust inside the seeker a little less furiously than he usually did. "Whatever happened to that slow sex idea?" He asked, holding Primacron's hip and shocking him before moving, just for the heck of it.

"Mmh—oh... we c-could do that now, if... if you want..."

"M-mm, alright, before w-we lose control..." because they always got all riled up and then went far too fast before plugging each other again and again... so he went slowly, building them both up even though they were both shaking from arousal, growling softly, and then kissing him.

Even his kiss was slow and the god still had bits of Purgatory's energy on his tongue. His port tightened so the 'copter had to push and pull hard to thrust—slowing him down and lessening the sensation a little as well as reducing the urgency.

Purgatory kissed the god, thrusting slower so they could feel everything, every smell and touch. He could taste the energy... smell that smoky, leathery scent that was the god and never failed to make him think of freshly blown-up bodies. It was a delicious smell... he could feel his heat... he moaned into Primacron's mouth as he thrust up and hit his sweet-spot node; it was scorching.

The seeker leaned over and nibbled the length of his neck, and Purgatory could remember seeing the god and instantly feeling turned on by him in that bar. Oh, that had been interesting, no one had ever done _that_ to him so hard before! He growled at the bite and dug his fingers into that wing groove, stroking down it like he had before when massaging the gods back.

Primacron arched into that. _"Oh_, yes... more..." he dug his claws into the larger mech's back seams, finding sensors he usually attacked with the whip.

Purgatory groaned and used both hands to stroke both wing joints more and more, arching into those delicious black hands when they touched his back. "Oh gods ..." He moved a little faster, his body almost fever-hot.

Primacron's mouth fell open and his head dropped back, and the 'copter could tell that he was giving up control to Purgatory in that moment, which happened rarely. Even when the god took it, he seemed to always be in control.

The ghost moved his mouth down and sucked the god's neck when Primacron's head fell back. He nibbled and sucked as he tasted him, picking up speed, drawing the sex out as long as they could handle. He hung onto his control as he fought down every desire that they used to have to do it fast and hard, and he liked drawing it out. And his little moans and purrs were a testament to that as he tried to hit every little spot inside the god that would drive him insane.

The grip of Primacron's hands on Purgatory's back and the legs around his waist gradually grew tighter, and his port relaxed as his hips thrust downwards to meet each movement. His eyes did not soften but his steady stare had something in it that wasn't there when he looked at other people.

They moved as one, growing faster when Primacron relaxed, staring at each other, his own hands on the god's back and just next to his wing. And soon when they picked up a furious pace, sparks flew everywhere as Purgatory felt an overload coming, and he drew it out, smirking at the god as he felt the heat, the sparks, the lubricants... he was driving himself insane by doing this and he liked it, a lot.

Primacron released one hand so he could rub his forehead before he gripped him again and pressed against the 'copter harder, meeting those hard thrusts and baring his fangs in the process.

Purgatory growled deeply as he rammed into the smaller mech, on the edge, and it took all but a few really hard thrusts to have him snarling in overload, digging his claws into the god's back and shocking the god hard, wanting to send him over the edge as hard.

The god buried his face in the ghost's neck and made a weird noise, something like his usual moan except it was a bit shaky. Then he laughed softly and his head fell back, and there were tears all over his face in little gold streaks. They were still dribbling out, leaving a sheen on his optics but the god didn't seem to notice.

Purgatory panted and held the seeker close, and it was only when Primacron put his head on his neck that he felt the tears. He rubbed Primacron's back gently and looked at him in the face and brushed his fingers over the god's cheek. He didn't say anything, he just looked a bit amazed because, damn, that had been pretty intense... he didn't realise just _how _intense it was for the god in his lap.

Primacron sniffed and wiped his other cheek and looked gobsmacked when he realised what was on his cheek.

"I don't know why this is happening," his voice was steady, but quiet, "that felt so wonderful... why would I cry?"

"Maybe they were happy tears?" Purgatory replied softly, "it's possible to cry when you're happy." His optics were brighter with emotion, although he wasn't the kind to cry just like that...

The seeker laughed a little as they continued to trickle out. "You're welcome to kiss them away."

The ghost did so. They tasted sweet... but Purgatory showed emotion differently from tears. He put his head on Primacron's shoulder and buried his head into his neck, sighing in complete and utter contentment. He always got very quiet when he felt strange emotions, and amusingly, he just liked to feel another person close.

Primacron rubbed his back in a strange understanding. "You were left alone."

"Yes," Purgatory replied quietly. "You didn't think you could love because you had no Spark," he said, wondering if had read the emotions he felt the previous night from his Spark correctly and the words they shared on Twister's rooftop.

"I always believed they were the seat of that emotion," Primacron admitted.

"Funny..." The 'copter said softly as he turned his head and kissed the god's cheek a few times, cleaning up the tears on that side in the process. His large arms were wrapped around him as if to hide their little secret. "...I always thought that if someone can cry, they can feel anything, really." He had cried a lot as a kid but very little triggered that now.

"I wonder if I would have had Primus not granted me the liberty of remaining in contact with you," Primacron replied and leaned into the kisses.

Purgatory smiled and moved his lips to Primacron's other cheek, kissing the now dried tears on the other side away before leaning his head on that shoulder. "I'm just glad I grew powerful enough that I can keep my body solid enough so I can touch you. It would have been most annoying if I couldn't."

The god snickered. "Imagine trying to plug thin air. Mm, mutual masturbation could have been a way to take it. I do prefer this, though. A nice, big, rough mech to lay on top of me."

The ghost laughed and pulled back so he could look at his face. "Indeed. I much prefer to feel your claws on my body still..." he slyly flopped back on the berth, Primacron underneath him as he lay down, amused.

"You're nice and warm. I should put you in charge of keeping me warm when the heater fails." Primacron seemed none too bothered with having his companion's weight on him.

Purgatory chuckled and put his head on his hand as he leaned up enough to look at him while still covering the god with his body. "I'd be delighted."

The god thumbed a splatter of oil on the ghost's cheek and said, "is it really true that Primus is there to meet you when you die? I've seen so many sculptures that depict him standing there, holding out a hand as if to take and lead you. Are any of them accurate, or is it superfluous nonsense?"

"Mm, it's true." Purgatory replied. "When I died I was just floating on my back because the pleasure was so intense that I think I knocked myself out, and then I woke up and looked behind me and there was Primus. And I was still a bit groggy so the first thing I said was, 'Hey Primus, death was nice ... I have a favour to ask.' And he says, 'oh?' and I said, 'make your brother able to see ghosts. I want to molest him dammit!' And he just looked at me with this twinkle in his optics and the next thing I know, I was in your base, watching you get your optics poked."

"That hurt," the god laughed and started rubbing Purgatory's aft with his foot. "Well, I hope what we did a few moments ago was equal to that, because if it was, I'll do it to you more often."

"It looked like it hurt," Purgatory snickered and then he ran a claw over Primacron's chest. "Oh, I look forward to many, _many_ more encounters of the delicious molesting kind, my god."

The god pulled him possessively closer. _"My_ ghost," he kissed Purgatory on the mouth before pulling back, "sometime soon, we must haunt your old base of operations."

"Mmm..." Oh, Purgatory liked it when Primacron said that and kissed him, licking the dark god's fangs in the process. He snickered at the haunting comment. "I believe it was destroyed and then rebuilt. I have no idea what my heir uses it for... it should be funny to haunt it though."

"Heir?" The god looked curious. "Who was he?"

"Oh, it was Flatline. In the event that I was killed, which was extremely likely, he was left everything." The ghost shrugged at the mourning part.

"Oooh, him," the god grinned evilly. "Would seeing your ghost drive him to suicide like a fool to try and stay immortal? Or would he start looking for ways to continue existing as a spirit?"

"I have absolutely no idea..." the 'copter's optics glowed. "How about we find out later, after sleep?" He could tell Primacron wanted to nap. And while he didn't actually need to sleep, he liked to. It was relaxing.

"Mm...yes..." The god's optics were getting dimmer. Purgatory flicked the heat on for the berth and then watched as Primacron drifted offline. He did the same, and for once, he was completely content.

* * *

Early the next morning, Purgatory woke up to an empty berth, and wondered where Primacron was. He got up and decided to make something to eat, since he could eat even though he didn't need to, to sustain himself anymore.

After waiting a few hours with no sign of his god anywhere, Purgatory decided to nap on the sofa in the lounge room where there was a bar, a large holo-screen and several cushy lounge suites around a large fireplace, plus a book shelf with ancient tomes in it as well as hundreds of holo disks.

Several hours later the 'copter rubbed his face when he came back online and looked up when he heard a snicker, and smirked when he found Primacron standing by the door. "Hey, welcome back."

"You must be cloned and used to decorate all of my furniture from now on," Primacron almost ordered as he wandered over and sat on Purgatory's torso. "What I had to do turned out easier than I expected. So, I'm early, hoping to catch you masturbating."

"Aww, sorry to disappoint," The ghost replied in an amused tone of voice. "I'll make a note of having some fun right before you come home so you have something interesting to see." And as always, his hands wandered up the seeker's body, this time stroking up his thighs and then along his sides to his back. No matter what he did, he couldn't keep his hands off Primacron.

"Mmm," the god grasped both of the 'copter's large wrists and pinned them above the ghost's own head. "I have a... gift... for you," he said somewhat awkwardly.

Purgatory was tempted to make his wrists immaterial but that would ruin their game. After all, Primacron was the dominant one and he loved that. He noticed the awkwardness and grinned. "Oh?" they had given each other gifts all the time even if they hadn't seen it that way in the past.

Primacron smiled and lay down on top of his companion as if he was about to take him, but he stopped just short of sitting on his codpiece.

"The fun we had on Beltane won't be relegated _just _to Beltane anymore," the seeker said softly.

Purgatory noticed unusual warmth coming from Primacron's chest when they made contact, and his optics widened, "You mean..." he looked very surprised. "You have a Spark now?"

The god smirked. "Not a godly Spark... Primus still had to lay down some silly rules before he gave it to me. I'm sure he did the same when he let you return." The god shrugged. "If we're going to be together, I think it's proper we're able to fully enjoy Spark-sex."

Purgatory grumbled as he remembered what Primus had told him when he was busy training his body…

* * *

"_I have granted your wish," Primus said, eyeing the ghost with warm red optics. "However, there are certain rules that will need to be followed, or you will not be allowed to remain in purgatory."_

_The ghost knew that if he disobeyed, he would never see Primacron again. Why this meant so much to him was something he couldn't fathom at this point. However, he gritted his teeth and nodded to the Light God. "Spill."_

_The Light God held up a shiny, black finger. "Rule one. You are not allowed to kill anyone from now until the day the Universe ends."_

_Purgatory growled at that. "And if my own life is in danger?"_

"_Self-defence is different, however I am aware that you have a habit of picking fights." Primus smiled knowingly. "So, if you behave yourself, you shouldn't have any issues."_

"_Don't talk to me like some Sparkling!" The ghost snarled, getting in Primus' face. _

"_Oh, but you are a child in age to someone such as myself." The god said with an amused smile._

"_Che. Now I know why Primacron hates you." Purgatory said, whipping around and walking away, doing the movements because in purgatory, one could form a 'floor' anywhere with their own energy. "Well, spit it out. What are the other rules?"_

_Primus nodded. "The second rule is simple. When I call for your help for matters regarding the ghosts you now watch over, you must respond. At any time or any day."_

"_So, I have to work for you, basically?" The 'copter asked, turning around and pinning Primus with a glare._

"_If you wish to look at it that way, then yes, you do." The god replied, folding his arms behind his back to clasp his hands together._

"_Is that all?" The ghost said rudely, not impressed at all. But inwardly he was grateful to be given this chance. It was too bad that he was so terrible at showing it._

"_Yes, that is all," Primus replied._

* * *

"Yes, I remember," Purgatory grumbled. The ghost was silent for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Mm, I'd like that a lot." And Primacron had let go of his hands, so he wrapped his arms around the god's back and then turned serious. "If your Spark goes out... will you...?"

Primacron nodded, "yes."

"Then be careful," the 'copter replied softly, and smirked. "Don't want _you_ dying on me."

"That would ruin a _lot_ of fun," Primacron nipped Purgatory's nose, "namely, the end of everything. I'm not ready for that yet. But now I'm capable of bonding if I felt like it, which is kind of the point."

Purgatory chuckled and kissed Primacron's crown. "Indeed, I don't want the fun to end just yet.... but here's hoping I can still bond if I want to."

"We must test this theory," the god replied in a really bad impression of a medic trying to diagnose an issue.

"Mm, agreed. We should give your new Spark a test run," Purgatory grinned.

"Definitely," Primacron leaned down to kiss his potential bondmate when he suddenly sat up. "They're on the move. Hm, can we put this on pause for a few more hours?" he grinned cheekily, "I have a bug to squash."

Purgatory couldn't sense what Primacron could so he didn't know what he meant. He smirked though. "What's a few hours to the end of time?" he grinned. "Have fun squashing."

The god gave the ghost a deep kiss before he pulled back and said. "I'll be right back with the Spark of Thunderbomb's son." He warped away, leaving an after image behind.

"Oh, now I really will be masturbating when you get home," he replied and watched Primacron fade out.

Little did he realise the huge mistake the Dark God had made.


	26. Spark of Darkness

_(AN - I now have a full time job, which means updates on this will be slower. In addition, {} with italic text inside is Bondmate speak, which is a form of telepathy that only the two who share a bond can hear.)_

* * *

**26 – Spark of Darkness**

_The curse of his powers tormented his life__  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
__His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

Within Temptation – Hand of Sorrow

* * *

Primacron didn't return to the base after he left.

Purgatory was very worried, so he took off; following the weak energy trail the god had left behind. He warped as far as he could and eventually, he found an energy signature in a clump of asteroids.

The god was laying half on his side, half on his back, almost as though he had been tossed aside. There was dust all over him which was a clear indicator that he had not moved since he fell.

"What in the..." The 'copter reached down and carefully picked him up. He was barely alive! The ghost was no medic, but he scanned his god and realised he had been hit with an extremely strong EMP pulse. That idiot... he almost got killed by the same person who had killed him!

He went back to the base and lay Primacron down on the table in his lab, and then tried to jolt his Spark. He knew _that_ much at least...

That got the god to respond and not just lie there like a slug. By reflex he sat up and fired a nasty-looking eye laser at the source of the pain and fell back again, smoke rising off his joints as if he had just had sex.

Purgatory made himself incorporeal so the laser passed right though him. Well, at least he was alive! "Primacron?" he shook his shoulder, "Hey, wake up dammit!" He was scared, something he did not like feeling!

"Mm," Primacron looked up and gripped Purgatory's arm with a shaking hand. The ghost could see that his god was in pain by the look on his face. "W-what did that bitch do to me?"

"She shot you with an extremely powerful EMP blast. I've never seen one that powerful before; Unicron must have modified the one Thunderbomb carries temporarily in order to blast you with it." Purgatory felt angry with Primacron. Sure, he was a god, but he could have _died_ from that blast if he had been a mortal! "What he hell were you thinking, taking her on with that kind of weapon?! You almost _died!"_

"EMP generators never harmed me so drastically before!" The seeker shot back as he held his chest. "I would have had that wretched child if she hadn't interfered."

"I don't want you anywhere _near_ that family anymore." Purgatory growled. His tail wings were shaking slightly, an indication of how angry and scared he was. "If you weren't such a powerful god, she would have killed you like she did me!"

"She took your life. She made you suffer before I made it cease. She needs to pay for that crime. And Starscream... I want to take the lives of those two wretched creations of mine and destroy them. They do not deserve the luxury of joy," the god sneered as he clutched at his chest.

The 'copter let out an angry growl and grabbed Primacron's shoulder, looking at him in the optics. "Do you realise," he said lowly, "That if you _had_ have died if we were bonded, I would have been ripped out of existence? I would _never _see you again. I don't care if they remain happy! It won't be happy for me if you get yourself killed!"

Before Primacron could reply, the 'copter stepped back and disappeared. He needed to cool off for a while away from his god.

* * *

It was several hours later that Purgatory reappeared in the base.

Primacron looked a lot better—he was sitting up and he wasn't doubled over so much. It did not show on his face or during movement if the blast still hurt him.

The 'copter went over and sat on the medical table. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Primacron looked away at the question. "I'm doing better. Are you still angry?"

The ghost's optics flickered and he looked at the wall before returning his gaze to the god. "I was scared." His expression was neutral, but he looked like someone who had freaked out before. "I'm fine."

"It was never my intention to scare you. That femme had a trick up her sleeve. Sometimes I wonder if Primus or Unicron modified her to make her more powerful in order to protect herself from me..." Primacron wondered out loud. Little did he know that it was merely luck that the femme had knocked him out, and it had nothing to do with a power boost.

"Well, either way..." Purgatory trailed off, and then he moved behind Primacron and gently rubbed his back to help ease the pain in his chest.

"Mmmh," Primacron leaned back against the hands and relaxed visibly as he started to purr.

"Be careful out there, alright?" Purgatory said softly; he never wanted to see Primacron that close to death again.

"And give up these excellent backrubs? Are you insane?" The monitor still reading the god's Spark pulse was jumping the way a human heartbeat might in the presence of someone they love.

The ghost chuckled and kept rubbing. "Heh, maybe a little..." He noticed the Spark jumps and looked pleased. "Your Spark appears to be recovering alright."

"I heal fast," Primacron's hand came to rest on Purgatory's thighs on either side of his little body, so he clawed them a little. "I think I made Primus a bit angry, but he rarely shows it."

"Oh, he stopped by again?" the ghost grinned at the clawing and pulled the seeker more snug against his chest so he could rub just under his chest plates. More than likely it still hurt a little there and rubbing under it would feel more pleasant. "I take it you like pissing your brother off?"

"Mmmm, yes... something about the sour face he makes at me is too amusing for words. And he actually pressed on my chest while I was still in a lot of pain. Wish you'd seen it... Primus _hurting _someone. I'll remind him every chance I get."

Purgatory chuckled. "Even your brother would get angry now and then, I imagine." He touched his chest, resting a hand over it. "Still hurting?" he asked.

"Not too badly," Primacron rubbed the 'copter's legs some more before he stiffened in pain, but he then relaxed again.

Purgatory recognised the difference between 'ouch' pain and sweet pain when the god relaxed, so he rubbed at his chest some more, leaning his head down and sucking on his neck. Primacron was right; they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The Spark monitor went wild at that and shorted out. Primacron snickered and said, "My own equipment can't even keep up with me."

The 'copter snickered and watched it blow up. "I don't think it's used to reading a horny mech's Spark," he nipped Primacron's neck playfully and then licked over a little wire he found there.

The god reached sideways without looking and grabbed the first tool he found—an electrical probe. He turned it on and tickled it up and down Purgatory's left leg.

The ghost shuddered against Primacron's back and smirked. "Make that _two_ horny mechs," his hands went down to the insides of Primacron's thighs and stroked there.

"Mm," the seeker arched back and rested his head on Purgatory's shoulder and shifted the toy to play with _himself _just to be a real tease.

The 'copter snickered and rubbed Primacron's wings, and slipped his fingertips inside the metal to play with the raw sensors, eliciting a moan from his god. The ghost smirked and moved his fingers down and up in slow, teasing strokes along both wings in a snake like pattern, amused. Wings were so much fun to play with...

The god dropped the electrical probe and it clattered to the floor as he dug his fingers into the 'copter's legs. "K-keep that up... and I'll overload."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should stop..." Purgatory teased, even when he kept rubbing inside the pretty wings.

"You horrid, wretched tease," Primacron jammed his claws into some leg sensors and it felt like he was using his whip.

The ghost let out a playful growl and gasped at the claws, responding by moving his hands in one quick motion before going slow again and gradually speeding up over the wings. "Or not," he grinned.

Primacron hissed and stiffened when he finally did get off from that. "Mm... I'm so... going to... get you..." he gasped.

"Oh really?" Purgatory smirked and he moved a hand inside Primacron's chest to rub the outside of his Spark chamber gently, mindful that it might still be painful in the bad way. "Please do, my god." he purred.

The smaller mech wiggled out of Purgatory's grasp and turned around. He was on his knees on the table, but he still had enough room to lie down between Purgatory's open legs. He did without breaking eye contact... and started to deep-throat his jack.

The 'copter's optics went wide and he had to force his hips not to thrust up, hand gripping the god's shoulder. "Oh..." He managed to get out, caught totally by surprise.

Primacron didn't break eye contact at all. It was like Purgatory was the world and nothing else existed in it, and the 'copter felt the same way. The god looked like he was very much enjoying himself, and he alternated between slow and fast sucks.

The 'copter met his optics and shuddered and shook, the grip on Primacron's shoulder hard enough to hurt if he had been mortal... and made all sorts of delicious noises while the god sucked him off. He was getting rapidly close to an overload and his trembling legs showed it.

Primacron nipped the ghost's jack and after a few minutes of sweet torment, Purgatory overloaded hard. The god pulled back once the overload was over and grinned at his companion, while the 'copter leaned back on his hands.

"Oh, you got me," He purred, grinning in delight. "To the Pit, you are amazing at that..."

Primacron kissed the jack and sat up on his knees. "I don't give those out to just anyone. In fact... just to you, now. I like the taste of your metal."

"I'm honoured," Purgatory replied, and he meant it. He sat up properly and looked at Primacron straight in the optics. He said, "Now, I want to give _you_ something I won't give to anyone else."

Primacron looked down at his chest and then over at Purgatory's. "Yes," the god chewed his bottom lip and let his chest armour slide apart, and the 'copter's optics widened when he saw what was behind them.

Primacron's Spark was black like a black light, so it looked like a dim blur in his chest, glowing more on the ultraviolet spectrum than the normal blinding white light that mortals held. The centre glowed dimly purple, but Purgatory realised why the colour was the way it was; Primacron was the god of Darkness, the opposite of light. Therefore... the Spark of Darkness _had_ to be that colour!

The 'copter stared at the beautiful black Spark as his own chest plates retracted to reveal his own green Spark. The Spark of Darkness... he had never seen anything like it, and he had seen a lot of Sparks in his lifetime. He reached out and stroked around the edge of the seeker's Spark chamber before moving a finger over the edge of the darkness. "Amazing..." he murmured softly.

The black Spark seemed to gravitate towards Purgatory's fingers when he touched it and it spat tiny little lightning bolts. Primacron gasped audibly and he looked rather shocked at how intense it felt. The 'copter realised then that this time... it would be for real.

Purgatory moved his fingertips over the darkness, being mindful of his clawed fingertips before moving his entire hand over the surface in a caress, watching Primacron's face as he did. It was clear that_ this_ would be a whole new ballgame for both of them.

Primacron looked a little scared for a second before he seemed to realise that what the ghost was doing was not painful, and his expression melted into delight. The 'copter suddenly felt a return touch on his own Spark, and he arched into the mirrored gesture, first a little wary only by reflex before relaxing. Most mechs first reaction to Spark touches was fear... he could feel the crackle of energy spark around his hand while he stroked.

"This is new..." Purgatory whispered and his own, more fragile Spark even seemed to glow a little brighter.

"Indeed," the seeker replied and shifted closer. "We should be gentle then; this time any damage we do might be permanent."

The ghost nodded to that; this was one area that they couldn't do damage to and heal from it afterwards. "Here's hoping my Spark is strong enough for this," he moved his hand away from Primacron's Spark then and shifted so their chests were in line with the other.

Primacron put his hands on Purgatory's shoulders and sat up on his knees to touch their chests together. This caused them to look directly into each other's optics, but where they would have never done this once upon a time, now the 'copter couldn't look away. He wrapped his arms around his god to hold them steady.

The ghost winced when their Sparks touched before relaxing more. First touch always registered as pain and he gripped the god's back, and as their Sparks started to merge, he felt pleasure far more intense than anything he had ever felt before, along with Primacron's memories...

There were some Primacron seemed eager to sweep aside or away, as if he either wouldn't acknowledge them or they scared him. Either way, they were something he didn't want Purgatory to see just as Purgatory had memories he didn't wish to share right now.

Purgatory revelled in watching Primacron destroy and watching him use the full extent of his sheer power. He never fully understood the might of an angry god until he watched a memory of him and Primus fighting when they were still 'young'. They both had one very distinct thing in common; they loved getting a good power rush. It was delicious.

As they continued to share their memories and emotions, the 'copter felt something far more painful than he had ever expected to feel from his god... it was the intense pain of loneliness. He didn't realise just how painful it must have been for Primacron to wake up in a new universe, all alone and terrified. It was strange how the two of them had that part of their lives in common, but maybe not so... maybe it was those little, unconscious things that had drawn them so close to one another in the first place?

The god sent an emotion of delight through the forming link as he put his arms around Purgatory and nibbled on his throat. But there was _something_ around Primacron's edges that was dark, darker than he had ever let on.

_{What is that?}_ Purgatory asked, holding the god around the back as he felt the darkness at the edges.

_{We all have our terrible twos,}_ The god smiled and kissed the ghost. _It's boring and silly and from before I knew what I really was._

_{Oh I see... lemme show you something,}_ and Purgatory showed his god himself as a very young adult, barely out of his youngling body when, in a fit of rage, he had gone on a total temper tantrum and destroyed everything inside what was a young Iacon academy.

The god grinned at that and then he shuddered and there was a flash of Creation, the raw energy of it, a burst of power that would never be repeated for a long, long time...

Purgatory shook when he felt the power as raw as Primacron had. _Wow..._ It was so intense to feel and see! {_So that's what Creation feels like...}_

_{Now show me death,}_ Primacron dug his long claws into Purgatory's shoulders a little as he watched Purgatory grow in power through many fights, and learning to harvest and study Sparks.

Purgatory clawed the god's back, not really knowing where he was clawing or on who, and he showed Primacron how it had felt to leave his body, feeling it break down as he moved away from that battlefield, watching Primacron grab Thunderbomb by the neck before... _it _hit. The most intense feeling he had ever felt in his life—Death's Orgasm, he called it.

The god started to pant hard as his body revved up.

_{It felt amazing,}_ Purgatory said, revving up when he remembered it so vividly in that moment. The 'copter could feel something... something like a connection forming... was this bonding? He moved back, hardly aware of himself anymore as they passed the point of no return, their Sparks merging...

As their Sparks began the process of uniting forever, the 'copter got a huge influx of Primacron's memories from the time of his birth until the moment they were in now.

It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before when their Sparks merged completely, and he arched against the god, mouth open as control slipped away and an overload of such intensity washed though him, sparks flying between their bodies. The power was enough that Primacron actually cried out, and he rarely raised his voice.

Purgatory did the same, and he could barely keep his body solid so that he could keep holding his god and the bonding. His tail wings went transparent, and he felt a sudden influx of emotion from his now-bondmate, and he wondered if Primacron felt the same.

Their Sparks went back into their own chambers and Purgatory fell onto his back, making Primacron fall with him in a heap. He was smoking, barely able to believe what he had just felt...

They laid there for a while, arms around one another. It took quite a while for them to calm down enough that the ghost could form a coherent word, and all he said was, "w-wow...."

"Yes," The god sounded out of breath and he was smoking from his joints. He also had that delicious after-sex smell of hot copper and oil all around him. "I think I gushed lubricant all over the floor."

"I have no idea where I gushed lubricant from where," the 'copter said in a very dazed tone of voice, even more so than he had been after he died. "That was insane... you're incredible."

Primacron closed his chest plates and nipped the 'copter's lip. "You're just as incredible, you know."

Purgatory did the same and kissed back, rubbing Primacron's back through the cloak because he was still a bit groggy and forgot that Primacron had a cape on. "Mmm... okay, Spark-sex is as good as death."

"Mm, was it? Good. I'd be disappointed if I couldn't equal or top it," the smaller mech turned his head and noticed the electric rod on the floor, still buzzing, and he started to laugh.

"Mmm..." Purgatory chuckled and then sighed, feeling content. Strange, that of all people he felt content with was someone just as twisted as he was. Then he paused momentarily when he heard... or _felt_, his new bondmate's desires right at that moment, and he looked very shocked when in his mind, he could talk to the god! {_Hey Primacron, when did I become telepathic?!}_

_{Part of the bonding process. That much I do know, bonds hear each other, feel each other and are constantly aware of each other,}_ the god purred over the newly-formed link.

_So I was able to bond with you!_ Purgatory's delight was probably felt over the link, and then he grinned evilly at a thought that flashed over his mind. {_Hey... this could prove to be _very_ fun. I'm gonna know _exactly_ what you want, when you want it...}_

Primacron paused for a moment before he cracked up laughing again. {_And I can molest your mind.}_

_{Heh, I'm never gonna be bored again..}._ Purgatory proceeded to give his god a backrub. He wondered how this was all possible... being able to bond with an undead Spark... but he paid it no more attention. He grinned to himself as he rubbed the purring seeker's back.

It was in that moment, Purgatory felt that he truly had found a home.

* * *

Purgatory had been having probably the best sex of his life during the following two weeks after their bonding, and probably Primacron too. Who knew that it could be so good? He certainly didn't. To think that he had once thought of bonding as foolish and a waste of time, but now... well, the sex completely made up for it!

But something was off... he could feel Primacron's power growing, from how the balance was tilting towards dark ever so slightly. The 'copter wondered why when all of a sudden he felt over the bondlink the god falling unconscious.

Purgatory warped into the lab, finding the god slumped on the table. He picked him up and inspected the god, shaking his shoulder, "Oi! Primacron!" {_What the slag have you done now?}_ He growled.

The seeker onlined his optics and looked up. There was a needle stuck at an odd angle in his chest. Purgatory winced upon seeing that before Primacron spoke softly, "if Unicron could rise to his power despite a mortal Spark, then so can I. I want my power back, Purgatory. I'm fine. Really. And the sex is potent to boot, what is there to worry about?"

"You passed out from pain," Purgatory replied softly. "You've _never_ passed out from pain before." He looked at the needle and sighed. "Is that safe to take out?" He had no idea what kind of wild experiments Primacron was doing to himself, but he figured that the god would be smart enough not to harm himself.

Or so he thought.

The seeker took the needle out himself and liquid that glowed violet purple oozed out for a second or two before it dissolved and the wound sealed. The god held up the syringe. "Spark plasma. It's the same as the core of a star. This is what makes babies."

"Huh, freaky stuff," Purgatory's optics went wide and he looked down at the god still resting in his hold.

Primacron said no more and he let the needle fall on the metal tray beside him. The plasma singed and fizzled out, then dissolved into nothingness. Purgatory watched that and then looked at the needle, then back at Primacron's chest and up to his face. He sighed and patted his back. "If you want your powers back, I wouldn't stop you, you know that. But be careful with this stuff. It looks damn painful. I don't want to come in here and find you almost dead."

The god smirked. "You'd be tempted to take advantage of me," he teased as he closed his chest plates, the core of his Spark visible for a moment as an eerie purple glow. "I've always been fascinated by how things work. Sparks... even organics." In the lab there were jars with dead organics floating in preservation fluids on the shelves. Some were open with their guts showing and others were just there... he even had foetuses!

The 'copter looked amused at that and looked around at all of the jars. It was rather disturbing, as well as fascinating, to see all of the creatures from many worlds suspended in a yellowish fluid for all to see.

"You are nothing but trouble," the ghost said with some affection as well as intense amusement, since the irony of that statement was obvious.

The god reached over and grabbed a jar with an organic penis in it to show the ghost. "You have no idea, and no, I never used it on my port. Organics... eugh, fun to observe, but I hate to touch them."

"That would be a bit messy," Purgatory replied, gawking at the jar. He then touched Primacron's forehead and over his chest. "You're not normally this cold," he looked at the god, "something wrong with your systems? You never have the base's heater off." Well, unless they were near a very hot star...

"I feel fine. It's probably the nitrogen," the smaller mech replied casually. "Don't worry, I'll warm up again in an hour or so. But you may not want to molest me for awhile. I'd hate for it to be the wrong kind of painful." He kissed his bondmate and the 'copter nearly winced at how very _cold_ he was. Normally the god of darkness was much warmer.

Purgatory picked Primacron up bridal style before standing. "Indeed. I think you should rest your body a bit from more experiments for a few days. You don't want to overdo it."

The god eyed him as the ghost warped to their bedroom. The berth was still heated because Primacron liked it warm, but this time he jumped out of it like it burned him and he shut the heater off before he lay down again. "I'll be fine. I wouldn't do anything that would risk your existence, my ghost."

Purgatory liked the possessive terms they used with each other now. "Even so, I still want you to rest for a bit." Because while he knew Primacron was far, far tougher than any bot he ever knew, the temperature of his body really disturbed him beyond what he was willing to admit. And how he had jumped out of his berth like that also concerned him as well. It wouldn't be so scary if Primacron wasn't so flippant about it. It was like he either didn't care or didn't realize he felt like a corpse that'd been dead for a week. He had been rather flippant about a _lot_ of things lately, even the worlds he trashed.

Purgatory watched as Primacron lay on the now cold berth and then turned to leave, looking over his shoulder once before disappearing. Something wasn't right with him...

The 'copter left to go into his own domain for a while as Primacron rested, but hours later, Purgatory's head snapped up where he had been sitting before and he felt it; a power so intense it was almost crushing. Then_ it_ happened; he screamed, pain rippling through him as he felt the levels of power in the universe warp.

It was gone as quick as it came. What in the world was that?! He teleported and saw Primacron kneeling on the ground on the top of the base, and he wondered what in the world had happened, "Primacron, what in the world...?" He stared at him.

"Nothing..." The god rubbed his chest and struggled to stand up, and when he did he was swaying on his feet. "I think I overdid yesterday just a little,"

The 'copter nodded and he put an arm around his bond to lead him inside, but inwardly, he knew that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Purgatory had been feeling a pressure on his Spark through the following week, and he had no idea what it was. He had not been around the base as much and when he was, it worried him, and scared him. He _hated_ feeling both of those emotions! And he hated not knowing what that insane pressure was!

Primacron was someone else. He'd laugh, coldly, and his eyes had this peculiar stare, like a corpse. He seemed to just smile—constantly—and icily, like everything was a grand joke. Not to mention the sex became rather depraved even by the ghost's standards, which was one of the reasons why the 'copter was not in the base often, and that was when Primacron was even in the mood.

"...and BOOM! Galaxies just exploded!" The god finished telling Purgatory about his latest run through a cluster.

The ghost turned away from the window he was looking out of to look at his bond. He was inwardly freaking out about this behaviour, but he put up a cool front for now, and smirked. "You certainly enjoy seeing things explode, Primacron."

The god nimbly hopped onto his throne; the spiky one Cronus had made just for him, and leaned back. His cape was all wrinkled and bunched around him and he did not care, when usually he took great care to ensure it remained free and flowing even when he sat. His drones did more cleaning than he did because—the way he tossed aside the energon cube he just finished illustrated—he hasn't been doing that either.

"It's beautiful when worlds die, Purgatory. No mess, no fuss, they just vanish in fire."

"Heh, fire is nice," was this really the bot he had been hanging around with for several eons? Purgatory walked back over to the window and looked out, rubbing his chest. It hurt, and not the kind of pain he liked.

The seeker came over and slid up behind the ghost and leaned against Purgatory's broad back. "Come with me tomorrow... I'm sure your apprehension at what I do will fade when you see how beautiful the darkness is. I leave behind nebulae of dark matter so Primus will leave it alone. Bit by bit, super cluster by super cluster, I'm rebuilding the universe into something beautiful."

The ghost turned and looked at his god, his expression revealing nothing. He nodded, "Alright. Sounds like fun."

The god leaned up and kissed his bond before he pranced off into his quarters. The 'copter knew that if Primacron was himself he'd be mortified to know he behaved this way and let his cape fall into such disrepair.

Later on, Primacron took Purgatory to a place near the Great Attractor Region, a _huge_ supercluster of galaxies so thick that even from within it they could not see where the galaxies melted into the depths of the void. At first it seemed innocent and nice, with the seeker pointing out galaxies he'd been to and the kinds of life there.

"And see the red one? I have a base there," he snapped his fingers and it just faded in a brilliant white blast. "Well, not anymore." He pointed to another and the same thing happened. "That one just annoyed me... Oh, slag it," he made a sweeping gesture and it was like a cascade of death passing around them, galaxies near and far dying as if swept away by a massive hand, and Primacron was _laughing,_ "Look at that! That's my power, Purgatory!" he twirled in a dark parody of Starscream's artistic dance, except his brings the opposite. The cluster around them was thrown into chaos. "Look at it!"

At first the 'copter thought it was incredible how he could just blow up things that easily, but he grew suddenly alarmed at the laugh. "Primacron, stop thi—" He grabbed his chest and doubled over as the balance went _insane_, and through the pain he realised what had happened.

Purgatory barely had time to come to that conclusion when he screamed in real, true pain… and after that he knew no more.

* * *

No sooner had the ghost been ripped out of existence that a cannon blast shot at Primacron, and the god flipped backwards, his cape over his head. He didn't even notice Purgatory vanished... he just lifted his cape enough to peek out underneath and saw his brother. "Oh, Primus, nice of you to show up. Like my redecorating?" he snickered.

Another cannon blast shot Primacron in the head before a harsh kick connected to his chest. Primus flipped around and he was glaring, all of his guns activated in full attack mode. Words weren't needed. Now what he needed to do was subdue his brother, and that would not be easy.

The god flipped his cape out of the way and held his arms out to the sides, pulling upon the darkness itself until he had two energy blades that glowed eerie purple—just like the ultraviolet glow of his Spark. And they were made of antimatter... which annihilates matter... he could hurt Primus badly if he nailed him with those. He swung the blades about his own body and assumed a fighting stance. Then he slid the "sharp" side of the left blade quickly across the top of the right, sending a wave of antimatter right at Primus, and several of the guns on one shoulder were blown to pieces.

The Light God winced and reformed his shoulder, and then raised his hand. Star energy gathered in his hand; the raw power of creation, the opposite of antimatter, but it could destroy. And the advantage that Primus had over Primacron at the moment was that he was an avatar. He created swords out of the star matter and sent a wave at him, ripping an arm off.

Primacron reformed his arm, since his power was so out of control his body almost couldn't take it, but he lost one sword and had to rebuild it, which required energy from within. And it didn't look to be quite as strong.

"Oh, dear brother, I didn't know you were a sadist. Ripping off my arm... nice way to say 'I love you.' Well, I 'love' you, too." Primacron warped above his brother and managed to stab him in the back with his antimatter blade.

Primus screamed in pain before reforming himself, whirling around and slicing at his brother's chest, leaving a deep gash that grazed his brother's Spark. His red optics were bright. "If I have to blast off your other arm to weaken you, then I will!" And he sent another wave of energy at his brother.

The seeker's optics glowed like the fires of the Pit. He backhanded Primus across the face with his fist. "You will not take my power away again! I've been stifled far too long! Now I'll reform this universe as it was meant to! None of this pretty little light you like to speckle around us." Then, smirking, as he knew his brother was more prone to save than fight, he pretended to sneeze and two galaxies nearby started to collide.

"Watch me," Primus caught Primacron's fist after he was hit in the face and thrust his own hand at Primacron's chest, and like popping a cork, he started to remove that black-light Spark. He had to stop Primacron _now_, otherwise there would be no galaxies left to save!

Primacron snapped his brother's hand off then leapt back, clutching at his chest plates and the Spark in obvious pain. He was getting really angry now, and it showed in the way gravity was starting to warp... the supercluster was going into chaos around them; some galaxies exploded, others shot off into space and behind him, spinning, the dark matter was trying to form a black hole...

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT AWAY AGAIN!" Primacron hurled one of his swords right at Primus' face."

Primus blocked the sword with his own, and sparks of matter and antimatter collided and exploded. Primacron wasn't the only one getting angry—_he_ was as well. It was just like last time, when the universe was barely born and Primus had to contain his brother's power, only this time, Primacron would remember this insanity. He used his power to quell the calm around them and while Primacron was weak, he grabbed him from behind and whacked him hard on the back, and his Spark was gone.

The God of Darkness didn't even have time to cry out when he collapsed and the black hole trying to form collapsed into a star instead, but because it was antimatter existing within matter, it went supernova almost immediately, blowing Primacron into Primus and blasting them both several thousand light years into the darkness while the supercluster started to destabilise.

They were lucky that they were gods and could survive such a blast. And Primus got to work, using all of his power to stop the destabilization. Eventually the chaos calmed... and the supercluster returned to normal, except there would be lasting damage that he couldn't repair, such as a few black holes in the cluster... but at least it was stable while his brother hung almost lifeless in Primus' arms afterward. But when he came to, still unstable, he clawed at his brother in rage,

"Give it back! My Spark! Give it back! You stole it! You STOLE IT! My power..."

Primus let him go and promptly punched him in the face and his brother fell into stunned silence, holding his cheek as if he couldn't understand why that had _hurt_.

The Light God was _shaking_ in anger. Going over to his brother, he grabbed him by the neck and growled, "You wanted me angry, Primacron, _now I'm angry."_

Primacron smiled at him. "It's been awhile since I've seen you so incensed, brother."

"Now do you understand why I took your powers? You almost destroyed the universe, and ripped the one bot you actually give a damn about out of _existence."_

The seeker was silent for a moment before he whispered, "Purgatory. What did you do with him?!" He grabbed his brother by the shoulder's, ignoring the hand around his neck. "Where is he?!"

Primus didn't answer, but a light shone behind him. On the ground, barely even visible because he was that pale, was the ghost. "That is what your misuse of power has done. It was only by _my_ power that he held onto the fragile existence he has."

The odd light in Primacron's eyes was melting like a glacier in a firestorm as it dawned on him that he almost ended _his_ Purgatory. He cursed himself for caring as much as he cursed his brother for being _right,_ and he shoved Primus rudely out of the way in his haste to get to the motionless ghost.

Primus watched him go to the ghost and his anger slowly went away. "All this time you have hated me for taking away your powers. Do you now realise why I did it?"

"You blocked my memories of it... I couldn't recall until we fought..." his cape fell around him again, flowing, clean and devoid of folds except where they naturally belonged in the almost liquid metal fabric.

"Yes, I did." Primus admitted, coming over to him. He looked down at the ghost. "He is very weak right now. His spiritual body needs to recover. It will take a week."

"You can't do anything?" So much for being grateful, but he knew Primacron didn't have the power to heal. "Help him, you fool! You know I can't!"

"If I help him, will you promise never to go on a rampage like this again?" Primus asked. "Because you will destroy the domain in which he dwells if you go out of control should I not act in time."

"I can't promise _anything_ if I have a Spark in my chest!" Primacron got in Primus' face again and said angrily, "You knew, yet you gave me the Spark anyway. Why? Why torture me like this?"

"Was it torture to finally feel loved, Primacron?" Primus asked. "I gave it to you because I thought you deserved a chance to feel loved. That is why."

"But you _knew!"_ Primacron was almost crying; there was mech fluid on the corners of his optics.

"And now _you_ do and can learn from it!" Primus shot back. "Do you still want to keep your bond with him, safely, or not?"

"Not if it means his death," It was the only time Primus had ever seen his brother put the needs of another before himself. "If loving me will destroy him... I do not deserve it."

Primus stayed silent for a moment, thinking about that, before saying, "This is what I am going to do," he looked at Primacron, "You will still have a Spark, but it will be locked." He nodded to the ghost. "And he holds the key to unlocking it as he wishes."

"Fine. But I won't go crazy when I have it? I won't...harm him?"

Primus shook his head. "No. Not this time."

Primacron didn't ask for forgiveness because that wasn't his way. He simply turned and drifted back to Purgatory, touching him lightly on one shoulder as if to rouse him.

He didn't even move.

Primus' optics glowed and he focused on Primacron for a moment, and then drifted over to him. "Take him home."

Primacron looked at Primus and picked Purgatory up bridal style. Because he was who he was, he sneered disdainfully at his brother before he was gone in a cloud of dark matter.

* * *

Purgatory remained completely motionless when put down, his body pale and almost completely transparent.

That week, Purgatory didn't wake once. But his form gradually got more solid as his powers and strength slowly returned. On the fourth day after the fight, he moved. But it wasn't until the seventh day that he was actually energetic enough to finally wake up. His optics lit up, so very similar in colour to Primacron's. He moved a hand slowly to his face, rubbing it. "Ugh ..." He felt like he had eaten a metric ton of cadmium.

"Purgatory," Primacron said softly from somewhere beside the bed.

The 'copter shifted his hand and tipped his head to look at his bond. He could feel the calmness though their link... and said, "Hey… what the hell happened?" It felt like he had been ripped apart and simultaneously torn into a million pieces before he had knocked himself out.

"_I_ happened," the god's face and voice were back to normal, which was a good sign. "You saw what I was. You saw why Primus did what he did to my power in the beginning. It's what I really _am."_

Purgatory was relieved to hear that normal voice and see his facial expression return to what he had known. He sighed, pushing himself up and checking himself over, including whether he still had all of his developed ghost powers. He looked at the god. "I see. So that is why he sealed it?"

The god nodded and he avoided Purgatory's eyes, as if he couldn't bear to look at him. "Before I left with you, he spouted some riddle about how only you can unlock my Spark so we can still have sex that way, if you desire it, but without you here I will be without it." He stood up and moved to the window, where the red light from a nearby sun made him look even blacker than he was. "If you want to walk away and wash your hands of me, I will not stop you, nor would I be angry."

"Only me, huh..." Purgatory said softly, watching Primacron walk away. He thought about that for a moment, then he smiled softly. "We've known each other for eons," he looked at the god, "if you think I'm going to just walk away because of one moment of insanity, then you are wrong. We all make mistakes, and it seems even gods do, as well."

The god laughed at that and it was a tiny bit bitter, but it was also relief. Also, the tiny planet they were on that orbited the red giant star had a rather fast rotation, so the sun was beginning to set already. The galactic plane that shimmered on the horizon near it is not the Milky Way—it was too clean of dust and they could see more of the galactic hub.

Purgatory felt it was safe to stand and went over to Primacron, putting his arms around the god. He looked at the huge red star in the sky. "I don't belong in the All Spark."

Primacron wasn't freezing cold to the touch anymore and he leaned back against Purgatory's chest, but he was shaking a bit. "It's too boring there, I suppose."

Purgatory held him a bit tighter, relieved that he was warm again. He chuckled. "Indeed. That, and I wouldn't be able to see you. _That_ would be annoying."

"I would find life too quiet without my whip cracking over your aft," the god looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"Heh, yeah." Purgatory put his head on the god's shoulder and said, "I think I need to rest some more. You need to as well."

The god nodded to that, and then he turned out to the stars and said, "by the way, we're in the Pegasus galaxy. There..." he pointed to a barred spiral in the distance. It was just a speck from here, "...that out there is the Milky Way. Andromeda is behind it and Triangulum is..." he moved his finger to the side, "...there."

Purgatory noticed they didn't blow up anymore, and he felt so relieved that he reached down and picked the god up, then went over to the berth and laid him down on it before laying down beside him. He put an arm over the god and went offline, not needing to say anything. He was just so relieved that the god was back to his ordinary, deliciously evil self. Not the insane evil he had seen for the past week before.

Primacron had the sense to pull his cape out from under him and tossed part of it over Purgatory's legs, where it covered them somewhat like a blanket. Then he curled up against his chest and laid awake for the next several hours while the ghost beside him fell offline soon enough.

* * *

Purgatory woke up alone.

He sat up on the berth and rubbed his head. He felt a lot better, and as strong as he had been before all of this mess. He checked himself to make sure that he could still use his powers, so he clenched his fist and made sure it was solid before turning it transparent, then solid again. Noting the ease of the transition, he grinned before he turned and looked out the window and noticed the view. It was beautiful... and different from the base that they were in before this mess. Primacron must have shifted them... Speaking of the god, he wondered where Primacron was. So he made himself incorporeal and disappeared to go and look around the new base and find his god.

Purgatory found him in the kitchen and watched though the ceiling to see what he was doing. When he saw that he was masturbating, he slapped his forehead soundlessly and grinned to himself. Of course. The god _always_ did that whenever he was upset.

It didn't take the seeker long to shudder and double over the table, but when he sat up he didn't look any less upset than he did before. He grabbed the cube in a hand still wet with lubricant and drank the contents. Then he licked his fingers and frowned.

Arms wrapped around Primacron's stomach and chest as the ghost appeared. "You're troubled." He said quietly, taking that hand and sucking the rest of the lubricants off his fingers, all the while looking straight at him.

Primacron gasped before he noticed who it was, and relaxed. "Oh. You," he smirked, "I didn't sleep too well. I forgot I angled all my windows to face this planet's sun for maximum warmth."

"I don't blame you." Purgatory was floating in the air because he could, although that would scare the crap out of anyone else that would look because that was impossible for him in robot mode if he had been alive. Not being bound by gravity rocked. "It's very quiet here." And that said a lot; since all of Primacron's bases had been quiet... just different levels of quiet...

"This planet has a thin atmosphere, yet enough that some organics could survive on the surface," which meant it would be warm without the heaters on full blast. "It's the sea. It's so still. No moons to generate tides, so it's just stillness."

Purgatory nodded. He really didn't know how to bring up the subject he wanted to discuss in the way that normal couples would discuss problems, mostly because they were anything but the normal couple. So he asked, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" The god asked in reply, playing dumb.

Purgatory poked the god's nose, looking serious. "You know what I mean."

The god went quiet and then looked out the window, the red light shining a little in his optics. Then he spoke softly, but his voice was very audible in the quiet, "Imagine the most intense nightmare you have ever experienced. You can't wake up. You can only watch while trying to convince yourself everything is normal. Everything you care about falls to the background and stops mattering, even when you know it shouldn't."

"I see..." Purgatory murmured, looking at him, then out the window before back at the god. "When it happened..." he thought about it, trying to describe it in words, "all I felt was the most intense pain I had ever felt in my life. It was the reverse of death. Then I didn't know anymore until I woke up to see you." He looked troubled by it. "Primus told me I'm more sensitive to the balance because I'm directly tied to its fate."

"I had no idea I was hurting you,"

"I didn't really know it was you doing it."

The god went quiet before he said, "The planet closer to the sun than this one is supposed to eclipse it sometime today—"

"Primacron," Purgatory interrupted him when he started talking about something else. He looked as uncomfortable as Primacron probably felt, "as long as you continue to exist, and keep the universe balanced, I still will. I don't blame you for wanting your powers back. You thought it was your right."

The god looked down at his hands and smiled slightly. "What was it like for you? Someone left you... do you even know who your parents are?"

Purgatory moved and sat down on the table so he was facing him and shook his head. "No. I don't know who they are. All I know is whoever my father was raped my mother, and here I am." He shrugged, "shit happens. I survived." And to him, that was what was important.

"You know, I must have passed the Iacon orphanage a million times, but I don't recall any children who could've been you."

"I never went to the orphanage, that was why." Purgatory remembered ... "I lived everywhere... and nowhere..." he smirked, "and once I found what that was translated to in Ancient, I named myself. _Purgatorio_."

Primacron chuckled, "It's a very fitting name," the seeker shifted onto his bond's lap and stroked his chest a little, but his efforts were half-hearted, and the ghost could tell he was tired. "If I ever start to slip into what I was, knock me out."

Purgatory nodded, noticing how weary the god was. He wrapped his arms around him, and said, "I will. First thing's first though, you are going to sleep. When was the last time you had a proper recharge?"

The god blinked and then replied, "three weeks, counting the one I wasn't myself. I was too manic to rest."

And so Purgatory slung Primacron over one should and stood up. "Then you are going to sleep, right now, and no waking up until you're completely rested." And started walking with him like that!

"Hey!" Primacron kicked his feet and pounded on his bond's broad back. "Help! Help! The boogey man has me!"

The 'copter cackled with a very good impression of the boogey man. "Uh oh, the boogey man is gonna molest you in your sleeeeeep..." And he slapped Primacron's aft because he could.

"Oh no, I'm too young to be molested!" Primacron sniffed and slapped the ghost on the aft right back!

Purgatory laughed at the irony of that. "Oh please, if you're young then I'm but a gleam in a Spark!" He walked into their room and put Primacron down on the berth, amused.

The god snickered, "I'm older than dirt. I'm older than the stars. Hm, you're right. Fine," he flailed, "I'm too pretty for this! Better?"

The 'copter snickered before growling playfully and pushing him onto the berth with one hand, "Much. Now go to sleep before I molest you."

"But what if I can't sleep?" The god asked to be a pest.

"Hmmm..." The former mortal purred and then suddenly started sucking on Primacron's throat, "Then I suppose I'll just have to tire you out properly." And his hands were already stroking the god's wings.

"Mmh, ooh, yes... the boogey man has me now. And I like it," he wrapped his legs around Purgatory's waist and tilted his head back to give him more throat to fondle.

The 'copter snickered and nipped his neck while his tongue went inside to lick the neural line there, his hands fondling those wings as he moved to a more comfortable position on top of the god. And he felt an odd heat coming from his chest ... but dismissed it for the moment...

The god never seemed to mind his weight, and the 'copter liked the feeling of the god's little body under his own.

"Mm..." Primacron dug his claws into Purgatory's sides and fondled the sensors between his plating. "I feel very warm all of a sudden."

"Your chest feels warm too..." And then it dawned on him. Purgatory reached a hand inside of Primacron's chest and felt it. "Your Spark... it's come back!"

The god looked very shocked. "W-what?"

The 'copter pushed himself up so he was kneeling over the god and opened his Spark chamber. Sure enough, there was his Spark. "Primus _did_ say I was the key to unlocking it."

Primacron looked down at it. "It didn't seem to appear until I started becoming aroused." His expression turned from startled to amused, "my brother loves riddles. This is his best yet."

"So it only appears when we want to have some fun... how amusing. I wonder if it will be permanent from now on..." He leaned into that touch and grinned. "I still need to make you tired."

"Oh, indeed. I expect to be offlined," the god smirked.

The 'copter snickered and opened his own chest plates, laying back on the god and said, "Then, here's to getting offline..."

He proceeded to do just that.


	27. Surprise of a Lifetime

**27 – Surprise of a lifetime**

_Song to be added later._

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for the darkest couple of the universe. The fact that they were bondmates was still a heavily guarded secret, but those that saw them out and about knew that at the very least, the two of them were an item. Public romps were commonplace, so nearly everyone knew that when the two of them appeared, chaos of the sexual kind would ensue.

And so, five million happy years passed. Purgatory was very much enjoying his relationship with the God of Darkness, and he had no complaints about no longer needing to go and see others for his sexual needs. Being with Primacron was so much more than a simple romp in the bedroom, and he doubted anyone could satisfy his needs like the god could now.

Right now, Purgatory was completely dazed, one arm around his bondmate, whom was in a similar state on top of him. Both of them had had a marathon of sex for five solid _hours_ and they were both thoroughly sexed up and tired out. Purgatory rubbed Primacron's back with a lazy hand. "Oh, once you go Spark-sex, you can never go back, eh Primacron?"

"Mmm," The god purred in Purgatory's ear and nipped his neck. "It's more addicting than those mind-altering viruses we took when we met, and I thought those were amazing. You're a much better addiction."

"Yeah, those were trippy," the 'copter smirked and turned his head to kiss the god when he got his neck nipped, and he rubbed his bondmate's back as well. "I have to agree. I am delighted to be addicted to you, my god."

"Your god... oh yes. All yours," The seeker licked the 'copter's ear finials and grinned straight into his optics. In private they were not afraid to indulge in 'softer' gestures that Purgatory used to think were pointless. They really weren't so bad when no one else was looking.

Purgatory grinned back, being a sneak as usual and stealing a kiss when their optics met. It was just a peck, which often amused them both because it usually led to a good game of tongue wars. But they were probably too tired. "Oh, you have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you say that."

The god growled in the 'copter's audio. "Good, it's supposed to be that way," the kiss was tired and Purgatory could see Primacron falling asleep as he was kissing!

"Mmm..." He growled back lazily, amused indeed. When they broke off, he said, "You need to sleep before we offline each other," he was rubbing the god's back slowly still, mostly because he loved the contact and the feel of Primacron's armour.

"Mm, I'm not..." the seeker's optics went dark as he fell to sleep. The 'copter smirked and stroked his back a little more before falling offline himself.  


* * *

Over the next few days, Purgatory noticed that Primacron seemed even calmer than usual. Mellow even… and he smiled more, even if he did grin a lot in private when they were doing things together. At first the changes were barely noticeable, but eventually more things became apparent as they grew stronger over the next two weeks. The 'copter didn't really understand what was going on with his god; was it a side effect of bonding which had taken five million years to show themselves?

"Check," Purgatory said as he moved his piece on the chessboard.

Primacron was sitting opposite him and munching his fifth rust stick in a row when realized his bond had put his king in check _again._ Primacron was usually pretty good at chess, but this game? It was as though he couldn't focus totally on it. He moved his king out of range of the black queen piece, which put his rook in the line of fire.

Purgatory thought about taking the piece for a moment as he analysed the board, and then took it, putting it beside a mounting pile of white pieces on the side of the board. "You're sure eating a lot of those." He said, looking at the board. Two more moves...

The god moved his king behind his last knight. "They're good; Twister's brand. Expensive... but better than the ones that crumble when you bite them."

"Mm," Purgatory twirled his own and nipped it. He had been playing with just the one the entire game while Primacron stuffed five! "And ... check!" He smirked, moving his knight into position that was out of fire from the god's knight but about to eat his king.

Primacron made a face and moved his king back to the first square. "I'd have better luck if I was using the black pieces."

"Oh come on, white suits you." Purgatory teased as he moved his queen. "Checkmate, gorgeous. Want another game?"

"Bah," Primacron swatted the pieces aside and he finished his rust stick. "Maybe later. I wasn't focused." He scratched the back of his neck in irritation, "I think I flew through space dust on my last mission... I itch!"

The 'copter snickered and shrugged. "Really? Wanna take a bath together? I'll scrub you with that brush you like, all over." But even when he looked at his bond, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off about him.

It didn't seem as though Primacron noticed that he was eating and drinking more than he usually did, either, or his changes in behaviour, however slight they were. "That would be rather relaxing..."

The 'copter grinned and disappeared to go and put on a spa bath for them both. The god liked the smell of oil, so he tossed in an orb of it to melt into the water. While he did that, he frowned at what he had hidden in his mind while around his bondmate… could it really be? It was completely and utterly impossible though! He was a dead mech, and he knew that no matter how strong he became, he would never be able to reproduce. Not with the fragile energy that his Spark had.

Primacron came into the bathroom and he was quick to climb into the tub and soak in the warm oil and water mix, "Now my fuel tanks are acting all strange." He rubbed his forehead.

The ghost climbed in behind him and started to scrub his shoulders and neck first, "Oh? Describe the feeling." It was what Flatline had always told him to do.

"Like...." Primacron made a face and suddenly leaned over the side of the bath tub and puked up all of the rust sticks he had just eaten.

"Bloody hell!" The 'copter moved so he was in front of the god and held his shoulder, "Maybe you should lie down?"

The god waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine; I overate. Blame the rust sticks for tasting so delicious. Almost as good as your jack."

"Alright..." Purgatory said, looking a bit cautious though as he went back to scrubbing Primacron's back a bit more gently. "Tell me if you're feeling ill again, okay?" He had never seen Primacron sick before. Well, except that time when he over-indulged on cadmium...

Primacron made a gesture with his hand and a few cleaning drones hovered in to clean up the puke puddle. They were like large Roomba vacuums with brushes and mops so they didn't leave so much as the smell behind.

Purgatory continued to rub Primacron's back, and the seeker relaxed considerably. "That makes it feel better, actually... right..." and when the 'copter rubbed the bundle behind his Spark chamber, "_there_."_.  
_

The 'copter inwardly froze. That spot... he knew that spot. It was tied directly to a bot's Spark chamber, and when rubbed, if a bot was pregnant, it was supposed to relieve sickness and stress. Very disturbed now, the ghost continued to rub the spot and said, "After I do this, I need to look at your Spark"

"Why? Still entranced by its beautiful ultraviolet?" the god joked quietly as he leaned back into the massaging hands and started purring contently.

The ghost chuckled and kept rubbing for a while. "Well, of course." But he said no more as he kept rubbing that spot and his other hand rubbed up and down his back.

Primacron started to doze, which he had been doing a lot lately and for a lot longer than half an hour, which was how long the god normally napped for. It was starting to scare Purgatory, so he shook Primacron's shoulder awake after a moment. "Primacron? Turn around, could you?"

The god sat up and faced him, "What? Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? All I did was output a few gallons. I ate rust sticks after drinking turpentine. They don't mix in my system."

"Something's off!" The 'copter said and pressed the crest on Primacron's chest to open his chamber. What he saw made him freeze in complete and utter shock as his fears were confirmed.

Primacron closed his chamber and folded his arms, "I'm _fine_, Purgatory, honestly. If I was seriously ill, you would know. I'd be impossible to wake up."

"No, you're not ill," the 'copter replied very quietly. He knew that his next two words would forever change their lives: "You're pregnant."

There was a heavy silence after his words that lasted only a moment before the god burst out laughing and splashed his bondmate. "_Very_ funny, Purgatory. _Very _funny."

But the ghost's face held anything but amusement. "I'm serious, Primacron. Run a scanner over your Spark if you don't believe me." He had been a Spark expert in life. He knew a pregnant Spark straight away, and the god was showing all the signs of pregnancy and a simple glance at his Spark gave Purgatory all the evidence he needed. Although inwardly, his mind was racing, and the most prominent question was, 'HOW?'

The god was out of the tub and down in his lab so fast Purgatory was left sitting there soaked in oily water. The 'copter was in complete shock from this new revelation. A second later he heard a resounding crash from the lab, so he got up out of the bath and walked slowly down there as he thought of every possibility that may have caused this new development.

When Purgatory walked into the lab, he found his bondmate sitting hunched on one of his laboratory stools, where he looked rather small next to the huge silver table where Cronus came online eons ago.

"How can this be?" Primacron asked softly, and it was obvious by the brightness of his optics and the tone of voice that he was scared out of his mind.

"I—I have no idea." Purgatory was getting over the shock now only for it to be replaced with fear. "I'm dead. I was barely able to bond with you. This should be impossible!"

If the 'copter was in a sound state of mind he would have been a little annoyed at the image the god projected of how ridiculous he would look holding a baby in one arm and blowing up a world in the other, because Primacron should know he would take care of the child while he did his work. But he was in too much shock with a dose of fright.

But he went over and sat on the table, looking at the god, a silent question on his mind. He looked at the seeker and then he took his hand, holding it tight. "What do you want to do?" he asked softly. He had never been in a situation like this before, and he knew that Primacron probably never, _ever_ wanted this.

Primacron's first instinct was to kill it, and the 'copter knew that if Primacron made such a choice while not sound of mind, he may regret it, so the 'copter took both of his hands in his own to prevent such an action. "Don't."

"I don't know anything about this. I can tell you the properties of Sparks and what happens when one is fertilized. Beyond that? Nothing. I didn't get that far with Unicron's Spark." The god spoke and he looked down at their clasped hands, before looking at Purgatory. "I don't want this to leave me weak in the face of my foes."

"Then you're lucky. Because I happen to." Purgatory stroked those long fingers he loved so much and said, ".... I have no idea how this could have happened." He looked up. "Even if I was alive, you or I would have had to activate your pregnancy switch inside your neck. And you would _know _if it was active." This measure on Cybertron was one of the reason why accidental births were few and far between. "It won't leave you weak. Not until the final years."

"A child is a liability. We would have to guard him. No one can know he exists until he's old enough to protect himself."

"I can hide him in a place _no_ one but me can reach. You know that."

"Primus must be laughing his aft off right now."

"I think I am going to punch him the next time I see him." Purgatory smirked, still holding Primacron's hands, but only in one of his own now as he stroked the fingers still. "He never told me I could still get a mech pregnant!"

"When you're done, I'd like to punch him as well. This completely ruins my image as the God of Darkness. I can't be _that_ when I'm cooing over a child." Primacron snickered, but at least he was smiling now.

The 'copter chuckled as well and he couldn't help but smile a little too. It was the strangest thing, two beings so tied in hate and darkness would bind together to create life. "Now _this_ is a contradiction of everything we are. Love I can handle."

Primacron laughed at that as well. "Then I suppose you'll be rubbing my back and feet and wherever else I get sore until I have this thing."

Purgatory stood up and kissed his cheek, looking him in the optics with a cheeky smirk. "Don't I do that already?" Which meant that of course he bloody would!

The god smirked evilly, "You're going to hate me when I give birth. I rarely have issues with pain...but when I do....I'm destructive."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, my god." Purgatory replied.

As Purgatory took Primacron's hand and led him out of the lab to go and get him something to eat, he wondered exactly why Primus had decided to grant him with something he never, ever thought he would be.

He only hoped that he could be a decent father to this child.


	28. Pregnancy

_(A.N - I have a full time job now, which takes up a lot of my time. New chapters are going to be slower than they once where, but don't worry, they will come! )_

_

* * *

**28 – Pregnancy**_

* * *

Primacron had not been impressed with being pregnant at first, but Purgatory supposed that was understandable given that he had horrific morning sickness. It couldn't be fun having to puke what he had eaten the previous evening every morning, so much so the god grumbled that he shouldn't even bother to eat.

Not to mention the god's sex drive had dwindled down to null, which was depressing for the both of them, since they were a very sexual couple and very much enjoyed their morning, evening and sometimes as frequent as hourly romps! But twenty years passed and eventually the god got his sex drive back, but when he did, he was incredibly orgasmic, often having several if not up to ten overloads during one session. This pleased the 'copter greatly, and it was then that Primacron seemed to be more mellow about his surprise pregnancy.

So thirty odd years had passed, and now it was approaching Samhain. Primus had asked the 'copter to join him from now on every Samhain to help prepare for the event, much to the ghost's annoyance. Even more so was that he realised he owed the god, so he couldn't say no!

The 'copter now decided to bring Primacron some yummy food, so he walked into the main control room where the god was sitting and looked over his shoulder, setting a hand on the seeker's shoulder, "Whatcha looking up?"

The god was so intent on the screen that he almost leapt out of himself and ended up destroying the chair with his dagger like claws. It was the fifth one this month, too!

" Oh..." the mother to be sighed and sat on what remained of the chair, "I didn't notice you there, Purgatory..."

"The fifth time this month I might add. Sorry," He looked sheepish and a bit guilty because he really needed to not startle Primacron so much... so he took a look at the screen and blinked, "Records?"

Primacron had improved because he hadn't taken a chunk out of Purgatory in a long time. He settled down and looked at the screen, "I recall you mentioning once or twice that you wanted to know who your parents were, he clicked a button and a record of a femme came up, "I might have your mother, but she's dead."

"Mere curiosity..." He stiffened a bit but took a look at the viewscreen. His optics widened at the bot on the screen... the optics and the headshape were uncanny! "Certainly looks like she could be." He looked at her profession, "Intell bot... weak little things they are. Said she died of suicide."

"She is predominantly green, too..."

"Her optics are purple, too." He turned to the god, "I told you I was born with them, right?" He knew it was a fairly rare eye colour to be born with...

"Usually purple doesn't happen naturally unless mechs with respectively red and blue optics have a child. One parent with purple optics has a twenty five percent chance of having a child with purple optics if the other parent's eyes are a different colour. These days many people modify themselves, so it's hard to be sure of their true colours." Primacron explained.

"Hmmm..." The copter pondered that for a moment as he looked at the femme on the screen. He shrugged then, "Maybe I'll meet her on Samhain or something. I'll know then, I guess."

The 'copter peered more at the screen, reading her name and taking in her appearence. It seemed that his spark did the answering for him, since it pulsed with a familiar kind of beat at the sight of the picture. It kind of hurt to see this femme... the one who had abandoned him at birth.

"I wonder who my father is then..." He said curiously as he looked at the picture. But then he sighed and kissed Primacron on the cheek, "ta gorgeous. You did well to find that."

The god smiled and kissed him back before he said, "what I wonder is who would engage in Spark rape? I thought that would force-bond...then again there are properties in Sparks yet to be uncovered..."

"Hmmm ... well it could be that the person who raped her broke the bond somehow after it was done." He pondered, "I know you can cut bondlinks or force unbond... but the question is why the rapist would go to all of that trouble. I wouldn't want to spark rape someone because of that reason."

"Or he was wearing a shield. They prevent the bonding, not a pregnancy, and if it was intense and sudden it might have tripped her switch." He twitched and rolled his shoulders, "the little one is awake." He made a few hilarious faces at the sensations in his spark that Purgatory was sure would be very interesting to experience.

"That too." And he snickered at the face pulling and moved his hands to rub Primacron's shoulders and up his neck, "no wonder you nearly hit your head on the ceiling when I touched you."

Primacron opened his Spark chamber and the Sparkling was big enough to be visible as a little fluff of light that seemed to bob in and out of Primacron's dim, blurry Spark. It kind of looked like his Spark was having miniature fireworks inside.

The 'copter kneeled down so he was eye level with his god's spark chamber, and smiled at the little sparkling, the light of the spark dancing in his optics. "He's gonna be an active little shiny blob." He leaned forward and gave Primacron's spark a kiss. This made Primacron laugh his aft off from the sensation, which of course made the ghost smirk and kiss him some more!

The god snorted, "Stop that! Do you want this child to see you blowjobbing my Spark?" he snickered and ineffectively pushed the 'copter's head away--and when he finally succeeds he falls backwards off the chair that has no back because he ripped it off.

The ghost pretended to look extremely offended, "I was giving you a kiss!" He pouted before he hurriedly caught the seeker before he crashed into the floor and pulled Primacron into his lap....

...then proceeded to start kissing him again on the spark!

Primacron flailed and laughed until he snorted again, which only happened when he was laughing so hard he couldn't control it anymore, "You--are so--going--to--pay!"

"Oh? How?" He grinned and tickled the god's sides, "with your new flail attack?" he licked the spark and proceeded to actually blowjob it a little bit just for kicks.

The god zapped Purgatory's face as he overloaded three times in a row from the blowjob to his spark. The zapping made _him_ have a small overload too, and he chuckled a bit when he finally pulled his face away from the spark, closing the panels... "We have one healthy sparkling on our hands."

"Are they supposed to be this active, though? Honestly, it's hard to sleep..."

"Every sparkling is different," the ghost shrugged, rubbing Primacron's back a bit. "Some are active, some aren't... he's probably just letting you know he's there." He grinned wryly and put his other hand over the god's chest, "I'll bring you back some gold energon when I nick off to Cybertron on Samhain. It should help."

"I hate Samhain," Primacron grumbled and slipped into Purgatory's lap.

"That's because your brother is so demanding." He kissed the god's crown and rubbed his back some more, "just take a week long nap if you can. The time will go so fast you won't notice it."

"I'll still notice you aren't here--and I wake up hungry often because I'm so busy constructing another life form. It requires twice what I normally eat." He looked both amused and appalled.

"Aww... sorry honey," he winked playfully, "your bondmate is busy herding ghosts like those fluffy white animals on earth. Not my fault Primus enjoys annoying us."

"I should claim I'm having pre-term labor in the middle of Iacon. Would he let you go for that?" He pulled a face but snickered at the 'honey' remark.

"That could work." He snickered and scooped Primacron up into his arms, "Well, it's about that time again, gorgeous. I'll make you some food before I go, how about that?"

Primacron clung to his bondmate for a moment as if he didn't want to let go. The seeker let his forehead rest against the side of Purgatory's neck and kissed where he'd have a collarbone if he was human.

The 'copter kissed where he could reach of Primacron's head in a silent way of saying that yes, he very much did miss Primacron when he had to leave, but warped to their bedroom and laid the god down on their bed, kissing his lips before pulling back, "I'll be right back."

He warped out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some food that he had made a little while ago, putting it all on a tray for him and going back to their room, sitting it beside the berth, "Here, this should keep you going for a while."

The god was spread out on his stomach when the ghost returned and Primacron turned his head to say very seriously, "I don't know what I would do without you, Purgatory."

The 'copter actually blushed a bit at that and rubbed the back of his head a bit shyly, but then he came over and sat on the berth to rub his bond's back a little, "You'd still be a beautiful god... just not a pregnant one."

"I definitely hope so," he purred as his back was rubbed and nibbled on a flux chip, but being pregnant meant being tired and hungry and sometimes both, so he was falling asleep as he ate.

The 'copter leaned down and whispered in the seeker's audio, "Get some rest. You need it."

The god kissed him and then said, "mmhmm... if I'm still asleep when you return, please molest me."

"Ooooh, I'll gladly grant you that wish." He purred _right_ in his audio and kissed the god back, then pulled up, "see you." He grinned and then warped away.

* * *

The week passed in the chaos that was preparing for Samhain. During that time, Purgatory searched for his mother. He found her on the day of Samhain. For one shining moment he foolishly hoped that he might get some answers as he saw the green femme come up from the Pit, but he was wrong. So very wrong.

The things she said were like acid on an already old wound. Purgatory's optics widened as the femme accused him of looking like 'that bastard' and how dare Purgatory wear the same colours as she. After she had ranted and raved about how she had never wanted him and would never love him, she flew back to the Pit as though the femme was happy there.

He never even got her name.

The 'copter didn't attend the opening of Samhain as he told Primus quite plainly he was not in the mood for it. The ghost then went home with the light god's protests following behind him. He walked into his shared bedroom with Primacron and sat on the soft mattress where his god was sleeping, or pretending to, as he found out soon enough. The god slid over like living oil and wrapped his arms around his bond's neck from behind and kissed his audio.

The ghost didn't even respond, which was unusual in itself because normally on Samhain the two of them pounced on each other like animals after being separated for a week. He just... turned his head and said softly, "I met her."

Primacron halted his molesting at that and now he understood the lack of a response. He slid over to sit next to Purgatory and eyed his expression carefully, "was she your mother?"

"Well she called me 'an abomination of her spark', so I'd say yes." He dead paned like it didn't really matter... but his optics and face told a whole other story.

The seeker grabbed the edge of the 'copter's face to force him to look into his optics, "I... I-I'm sorry." Purgatory could tell he really meant it by his emotions flickering over the bond and his tone of voice.

"For a moment... I…" he looked down and then back up at his bond, "I hoped... and I knew I shouldn't have." Gods his optics were misting up. Regardless of everything it was still his mother... and to be called all those terrible things had ripped open that wound badly.

Primacron pulled Purgatory down onto the bed with him and wrapped him up in his arms. Then he pulled his cape over because he knew his bondmate had always found comfort in darkness, "One person's trash is another's treasure, Purgatory--and for the record I never saw you as anything less than attractive... even when I mistook you for a big, stupid brute."

The ghost let out a chocked chuckle/sob and wiped his eyes at that, smiling because from where he was lying he could hear the duel spark pulse inside the god's chest of Primacron's spark and their child's. "It doesn't matter... in a way she did me a favour. If I didn't live on the streets, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Indeed...but while I don't know what it is to have a parent, I can imagine being rejected by one is... agonizing."

"I could never do it." The copter said softly, holding his bond tighter, "I... just couldn't." He had been rejected from the beginning, so he had understood it from then, too.

It was strange how normally it was Primacron who was being comforted. The god stroked the 'copter's back and said, "so what did she tell you about your birth? Anything?"

"She didn't even know she was pregnant until I started to come out of her chest." Purgatory said quietly as he rubbed Primacron's back a little bit with his hand, "She was totally insane. schizophrenic... I think."

"Hmph. Delusional..." Primacron said softly but not derisively. "Did she visit from the Pit or the Allspark?"

"The Pit..." He moved his head and looked up at his bond with a bit of a smirk, "Thought Primus was a fake so she denounced him when she died."

"Feh, figures. She must have believed it with more than her insanity if Primus actually sent her to the Pit," he stroked the back of his larger bond's head, "I'm assuming she knew nothing of your father?"

The ghost looked down and after a moment, said sadly, "I didn't have the courage to ask. I don't think I want to know after THAT."

The god looked sad as well for his bondmate, and the ghost sighed a bit and lay there for a while in silence. Eventually he stirred and moved up so he was eye level with Primacron, "It's too bad." He grinned a bit, "I at least wanted to know when my birthday is."

"I'm sure we'll be able to calculate it eventually," then all of a sudden, Primacron jolted like he had been electrocuted from a very powerful shock, and said, "...this is a god Spark...no mortal can zap like that."

"Are you okay?" He had never seen Primacron jolt like that before. And then he put his hand over his bond's chest and gave it a rub, "A little god... well, considering the mother..." He grinned at Primacron, "no wonder!"

Primacron smiled without his fangs showing. It was his real smile, not his evil one, and he laid his hands over Purgatory's, "I will try to be a decent mother. That way when our child is grown enough to strike out on his own, the universe will stand in awe that I didn't rape or kill him. Because I become boring the moment I'm predicable to anyone but you."

"I'll try to be a decent father," and he laughed hard at what Primacron just said and kissed him on the lips. "You silly god you."

The god kissed him back and nipped his bottom lip, and they were just getting frisky when Primacron's fuel tank made the most weird gurgling noise ever--and the tray of food Purgatory made a week ago is completely empty--Primacron ate everything on it over the seven days the 'copter was gone.

"Someone's hungry," Purgatory grinned.

"I am---" his fuel tank gurgled again, "---not."

"Then what's that sound about?" Primacron covered his stomach, embarrassed, and Purgatory went on, "come on, let's get some food. What are you craving?" He sat up, the gold on his body a bit shiny in the dim light, since he was in his Samhain colours of red and gold.

The god's optics flared, "You already have it," the god ripped off his bond's codpiece and started sucking on the jack he found.

"AH! No, NOOOOOOOO! DON'T MOLEST ME!" He tried to squirm away but it was clear from the growing heat in his jack that he _wanted_ to be molested.

Primacron responded to that by sucking him _harder_, and then he suddenly stopped and said, "I'm ready for real food now."

The 'copter just flopped back on the bed, totally dejected, "fine... I'll just masturbate then." And started to right there, rubbing his own jack with his fingers in his port.

Sparks shot off the god's codpiece and there was a loud buzzing. It was clear that Primacron definitely missed Purgatory a lot while he was gone.

"Mmm..." The ghost purred as he molested himself with his hands, nice and slow before gradually speeding up, smirking at Primacron as he panted, "Y-you sure you want food right n-now?"

The seeker sat there and considered it for a long moment but when sex lube ran down the back of one leg and the smell of his arousal permeates the room, he decided, "Fine," and pounced on the 'copter with a horny grin.

The ghost laughed in victory and wrapped a leg around Primacron's waist, and then pulled his hand out of his own port. The 'copter slowly brought the hand up and licked his own finger coyly, then licked his lips.

Primacron grabbed the 'copter's wrists and pins his hands above his head so he can lean down and suck the taste of port off his mouth. After that he rubbed their jacks together and laughed at the huge sparks and lightning they make from being so damned desperate for each other. He then put his jack to Purgatory's port and raised an optic ridge in question.

"Oooh..." He moaned and arched into the rubbing, enjoying it greatly and when Primacron did that... he smirked back at him, "Go ahead. My body is yours."

The god got his jack all wet with lube first and then rubbed it all over the 'copter's port in evil, evil teasing. The 'copter grit his teeth and growled a bit, really horny now and really wanting to be plugged, or plug someone... and it was clear by the sparks running up his jack and everywhere, "P-please... give it to me"

Primacron gave him the most wicked grin and shoved something up Purgatory's port that he didn't expect.

The 'copter overloaded violently from the magnet that had been put up his port and flopped on the bed, offline. When he woke up he was a bit dizzy and he looked at Primacron with the most 'what the hell' look on his face. "W-what did you do to me?"

"I read that ghosts have interesting reactions to magnetic fields... so I thought I'd test this theory." The god licked his lips and looked about as innocent as a cat with a mouse in its mouth.

"Aaagh... my weakness... you horrible exploiter you!" He sounded scandalised but of course they both knew he was being silly. So he grabbed Primacron all of a sudden and rolled over, pinning the god down. "What now, pretty god?"

He put on a scared face and whimpered, "I'm a virgin! Don't scandalize me! I'm saving myself for my bond-mate! You can't take my virginity! You can't, you brute!"

"But don't you think your bond would enjoy it if you had some experience?" He purred and rubbed all of those 'no-no' zones such as the seeker's wing and his codpiece.

Primacron shivered and pushed against him with not even a quarter of his actual strength, acting like a mortal mech his size facing off somebody Purgatory's size. He even kicked his feet in protest, "B-b-but I won't be a virgin anymore!"

"But that's the point, my pretty little virgin." And he moved down suddenly to open the god's spark chamber, "Oh, look at this. What a beautiful spark you have!" And he gave it a blowjob.

The god squirmed hard, but the sparks coming off his codpiece gave away how much he was enjoying it. And being pregnant means he made a lot more lube than usual.

"Mmmm..." He rumbled against the spark, licking the very essence of darkness. Funny how he found the taste so very addicting... "Virgins are delicious, especially godly ones."

Primacron reached up and gripped the cushion just above his head as he arched into Purgatory's mouth, his face switching from playful resistance to utter bliss. Even the mask he kept up around people slipped away and you'd never know he was evil if you didn't know him and saw him at that moment.

The ghost pulled back just as Primacron made that face, which made him smirk, and he pulled the seeker into his lap and straight onto his jack with a ram upwards. Then he bit Primacron's throat and started to thrust into that very wet port, loving how the lube went everywhere. What could he say? He loved it messy.

Primacron threw his head back and snarled loudly, his claws latching onto Purgatory's shoulders an digging in a bit, "Oh... ooh... plug me _hard_..."

"As you... wish!" He snarled back and slid his hands under the hip armour, grabbing on and using it as leverage to RAM Primacron down on his jack with some of his high strength. If the god hadn't been... well, a god, it's likely he could have seriously damaged him, since he had such a fragile looking body.

Primacron was ramming down so hard he almost broke his bondmate's jack. The 'copter moaned when he was thrust down on so hard and growled low in his throat, and he shoved his jack past Primacron' sweet spot to fuck him on Primacron's main neural line. His sweet spot connected to that, after all, and it was only because he was a ghost that he could accomplish such a feat.

Primacron's face pinched and he bared his fangs, always a sign he was about to have an explosive overload. The god obviously didn't care about composing himself right now since he was making a lot of noise, which the ghost really liked. He also found Primacron's facial expressions to be incredibly sexy, but he liked making him open his mouth when they had sex because it showed that he was having an even greater overload than the norm. So he shocked his god _hard_, straight up the main line as he thrust faster and faster.

The seeker arched backwards and roared in overload, sending a counter-shock right back with all his orgasmic energy hitting Purgatory at once. The ghost cried out in pleasure with a scream of his own, throwing his head back as he was zapped back, and oh he must've overloaded for a good three minutes before it started to dwindle...

Purgatory shocked Primacron again as he continued to overload, causing the god to have another one right there before he flopped onto the 'copter's chest and fell offline, the edges of his armour glowing red hot. And down below, they were laying in a small pond of sex lube.

The 'copter grinned evilly, his ego bigger than Jupiter as he shifted his hand down to wipe some of the sex juice straight from Primacron's port up to his mouth, licking it off. Oh, it tasted good... and he liked sitting in a pool of lube... the results of their passion.

Primacron was knocked out for a good two hours after that tussle in the berth, so during that time, Purgatory had laid him down and made his god a feast, which he brought on a tray after two hours, sitting it down and then settling beside his god to read something as he waited for Primacron to wake up.

Primacron woke up and then went to take a shower first thing to get the lube off him, and sent a cleaning drone to clean the bed. The ghost watched the cleaning drone get to work and he had to wonder if that thing had taste buds, would he like it too? Heh, random thoughts were entertaining sometimes. He turned to his god and grinned, "I made you dinner."

"Oh?" The god eyed the platter and then sat down on the berth while the drone did its silent work. He devoured a rust sandwich without even trying to be dainty about it.

The 'copter kind of liked it when Primacron tucked in like that anyway. So he nibbled on a rust stick as he read a rather fascinating document from earth about Starfish.

Primacron ate the second sandwich the same way, then he drank the Fireball and let out a rather impressive belch that made him look really embarrassed... Primacron was not ill-mannered most of the time, "Excuse me," he said and covered his mouth.

The copter chuckled a bit at that, "Better out than in, I always say." He winked which meant that he really didn't mind. He went back to reading the datapad in his hand, although he was showing that he was giving Primacron attention in that he looked up at him every now and then to see what he was doing. He picked up another oil truffle when his bond finished the first he was munching on and pressed it to Primacron's lips.

Primacron nipped it with his fangs and pulled it and Purgatory's fingers into his mouth with a teasing smile. He waited for Purg to look back at the data pad and scooted closer, all the while pretending to be preening his claws.

The ghost noticed Primacron moving closer every time he looked up and he pretended not to as he pressed down on the scroll bar to keep reading.

After a few moments the god was so close they were nearly touching. Then he stretched and just eased himself into Purgatory's lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. His head rested onto the 'copter's shoulder as he asked, "what are you reading?"

The ghost pretended to be surprised as he put an arm around his bond and rubbed his side a little, "I'm reading about starfish. Quite fascinating creatures, I think..." He reached over after putting down the datapad on his leg and picked up another oil truffle, "can I tempt you?" He asked.

"Starfish are fascinating. Cut off a limb and it grows into a whole new starfish...or so I heard," he eyed the truffle and pretended he was hypnotized by it.

"So I'm finding out..." he moved the truffle in a circle and chuckled a bit when he saw Primacron follow it before pressing it to the god's lips.

The seeker laughed and took it with his front teeth, biting it in half so the oil splattered on the ghost.

"Hey!" Purgatory laughed and licked his fingers playfully, wiping up the oil on his chest with his finger. "Aww, you spilt oil all over my nice shiny armour." The ghost smirked and picked up the datapad again to read some more.

"Oh, silly me. I'm so messy," Primacron grinned and licked the rest off, and then laid his head under the 'copter's chin to keep reading. Except when they messed around a button got hit and the 'copter was now reading a slushy romance novel!

Purgatory blinked at the change of subject on the screen and read it out loud, "_'Fire passion'_? What the?" He started to read it, and grinned, "It's a romance novel! You read these?"

Primacron was quiet with intense embarrassment for a while before he mumbled, "…it's research." He flipped it back to the starfish article as he said that.

The 'copter thought that was rather cute, "research for what?" He teased gently and rubbed Primacron's side a bit.

"How to be a proper bondmate to you," the god replied hesitantly.

The ghost blinked at that and he actually blushed a bit, smiling because that was very thoughtful of his god... "Hey, I'm insanely happy with you as my bond... So I think you're doing a great job."

"When I met you, all I knew about being in a relationship was how I saw others behaving...I wanted to know what made them act that way." Primacron replied softly.

"I see..." The ghost said and went quiet for a moment, then replied, "It was the same for me... I mean, I didn't really know what it meant to be in one until you came along. But... I guess me watching others helped in that regard."

"...we are far from an ordinary couple, you know," Primacron snickered, "You're a ghost, and I'm a god. It doesn't make sense when you think about it, yet I wouldn't change it for the universe."

"Well I prefer not to be ordinary!" The ghost grinned, "Nothing about us has ever been ordinary, really..." And he blinked at what else Primacron said, "Why doesn't it make sense?"

Primacron sniggered, "I'm plugging a dead mech." The god sniggered into his bondmate's chest, "I said that in a bar once, and everybody acted like I had a plague. I told them the worms are the best part... and they ran!"

"Ewwwww," The ghost pulled a face and then snickered with him, "I suppose that IS a bit of an oddity. Heh, worms... if I had worms coming out of me you'd run like your aft was on fire in the opposite direction."

"...and demand you clean them up, yes."

"Good thing I don't have worms coming out of my mouth then huh?" He winked.

"I would banish you to the spare room if you DID," Primacron licked Purgatory's nose with a grin on his face.

The 'copter put on a pathetic puppy eyed look and whimpered, "Please, master Primacron, don't banish meeeeee!"

"Ohh, just stay clean and I promise you can sleep in my berth with me," the seeker smiled as sweetly as he could, which wasn't much, and kissed the 'copter briefly on the mouth, "I really do find it amusing how you once had the rustiest teeth I'd ever seen."

"What do you _expect_ from a mech who never really learned hygiene until I realised I needed to because Flatline told me to?" He snickered and kissed back, "besides, I thought it looked fearsome. Needless to say you taught me otherwise."

"Rusted teeth don't look dangerous. They look breakable," the god ran his tongue over his own pointed fangs rather pointedly.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He sniffed and then watched as Primacron licked his fangs... he had bigger fangs than Purgatory did. "Besides, they're clean now."

"Yes... and your smile is that much lovelier," that 'sweet' smile of his popped up and he accidentally hit the button on the data pad again, turning it to the novel. The love scene this time; the prose is a tad purple for that part."

This time the ghost stopped him from changing it back and settled back to read it, smiling at the compliment before reading some more... "Hey, this is a good one!"

Purgatory noticed Primacron blushing and grinned evilly at him before continuing to read, "Huh... they said 'I love you' only once in this scene." He hated trashy ones that said it a billion times.

It talked about back entry-jack-to-port intercourse with lots of loving kisses, caresses and descriptions of beautiful shining optics... Primacron looked very embarrassed as the 'copter said, "they're so... what's the word... smushy or something." He blinked as he kept reading, and inwardly he thought it was pretty adorable that Primacron read this. "Just don't ever tell me my optics are beautiful and shiny or I will question that you are indeed my bondmate."

"But they _are_ beautiful and shiny," The god grinned.

"Who are you and where is my bondmate?" The 'copter replied to mess with Primacron right back.

"Your bond mate is pregnant right now. I'll be replacing him for awhile," the seeker replied and reached over to molest the 'copter's jack.

"Nooooo! Gimme back my bondmate!" Purgatory cried out and shivered at the touch, then pushed his hand away, "No! My jack is only for my bond. Go away, imposter!"

Primacron cackled and shoved his hand under his bondmate's armpit and tickled him there, which of course caused him to crack up laughing and flail, the datapad flying out of his hand as he tried to force his bondmate off him, "Stoppittt!!!"

"Or what?" The god continued to tickle him.

"I'll--HAHAHAHA!-I'll--HEHEHEHE!!--" It was hard to talk while being tickled, "I'll ... TICKLE YOU BACK!" And he grabbed Primacron's foot through his own squirming and tickled right back!

Primacron laughed so hard that he accidentally released some lubricant of the non sexual kind.

The 'copter laughed too from his own tickling until he smelt something that was _not _sex lube, "Uh...."

Primacron froze when he smelt it too, and then he got up and bolted to the bathroom in horror.

The 'copter made a gesture for the cleaning drone to clean up because it was programmed to, since he didn't have telepathy like Primacron to control it... and he had to stop himself from laughing. Poor Primacron; that HAD to be embarrassing, and he knew his god was too.

He cautiously came into the bathroom and said, "Want me to wash your back?" He asked hopefully to spare the god's pride.

"...I'd like that," the fact that Primacron allowed Purgatory even near him after such a slip up showed a level of comfort that he did not show with anyone else. The 'copter smiled a little bit and came over to help his bond clean up.

"None of the texts I read said anything about leaky waste tanks," The god pouted.

"Control of the body sometimes... lacks... while pregnant." He said and cleaned the smaller seeker up by rubbing his back with a sponge.

" Maybe you can be pregnant for a day so I can have a break. The fatigue gets annoying, and so does the insomnia and food cravings."

The ghost chuckled a bit sheepishly and looked a bit guilty. "Sorry... to put you through all this." He rubbed Primacron's shoulders too in a way of trying to cheer him up.

"The results are worth the annoyance, I think..." the seeker rubbed his own chest a little as if he felt the child move again.

"I sure hope so." He put his arms around Primacron's waist and kissed the god's neck, "Come on, let's get you dried up and I'll hopefully convince your body to sleep."

"I'm so tempted to try sedatives, but they could hurt the Sparkling," the god said softly.

"And they're highly addictive." He pointed out as he took Primacron hand, tugging him out of the shower to wrap a large, fluffy towel around the smaller mech's body and rub him dry.

Primacron purred loudly as he was rubbed down. Purgatory smiled at the contrast of the white towel because it also made Primacron look even darker. He finished drying him up and put the towel on the rack to dry, then picked his bond up to lay on the clean berth, since the drone had cleaned up the mess.

It didn't take them long to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the two of them went out to do baby shopping to ease Primacron's restlessness. As the 'copter munched on an energon kebab as he stepped onto the warp pad with his bondmate, he couldn't ignore a growing feeling of unease.

What it meant, he would find out soon enough.


	29. In the nick of time

29 – In the nick of Time

_  
Revive all my fears_

_Revive wasted tears_

_Revive void within_

_Revive once again_

Fear Factory – Resurrection

* * *

The next month passed without anything special happening. Primacron and Purgatory prepared a nursery for their son, and the pair of them were slowly but surely growing a little excited to see what they had created, although neither showed it. Purgatory, however, did enjoy listening to the child by putting his audio on Primacron's chest after their evening round of sex.

It was exactly fifty years, seven months and three days since the child had been conceived, because, yes, Purgatory had been keeping track when the 'copter really started to show his excitement. But right now he was snoring away with Primacron on top of him and in his arms. The sun was starting to rise, but the 'copter was totally out of it. He still had marks from the previous night's passion.

"Mmgh...." The 'ghost rolled over and he pulled a face because Primacron's weight disappeared. He then woke up and noticed said god was nowhere to be found. He grumbled and got up himself with a yawn and a stretch, {{_You let me wake up alone, traitor!}}_ he fake whined across the bond.

_{{__I got hungry,}}_ the god answered softly, like he was tired but couldn't sleep. {{_Could you come down here and make me a pile of those delicious parafin pancakes? The ones with the flux batter and grease syrup. I reeeeeally need some right _now.}}

Purgatory chuckled over the bond and then he warped down to wrap his arms around Primacron and kiss his cheek. "Of course I will. And you sound sleepy... didn't sleep well?" he kissed Primacron again and then let him go to get the ingredients for the pancakes out.

Primacron held the ghost's wrists as he was kissed and tilted his head up to kiss him back. "I slept horribly. Not your fault," he rubbed his chest plates, "the Sparkling must be pressing on the plasma sac. It feels tight." The god said as he made a face of discomfort.

The 'copter looked over at him, concerned as he poured some ingredients in as a base and stirred them. He walked over as he did and then said, "hmm... that's odd. I hope you didn't pull something last night that's causing it."

"Only the tensors in my back, but that was when I hung from the ceiling fixtures to taunt you by squirting lube in your face."

"Oh yes, you little minx," Purgatory purred at him and groped Primacron's aft before going over to the frying pan and tossing some extra flux to grease the pan, then poured the batter in. He looked over at Primacron with a teasing smile as the pan sizzled and said, "then I guess I'll have to massage your Spark to help."

"Mmh... right now I don't feel like Sparksex," the seeker held his chest again and laid his head on the table. It was nothing to how the regal god normally sat, which was upright and perfectly straight. "And I can't go back to bed because I have a mission on Circuit. I want to raze it so I can build a base there. Hopefully it'll be up and running by the time our brat gets here."

"Mmm, a base there would be a nice place to raise him," the 'copter mused as he flipped the pancake. He looked at Primacron over his shoulder and he looked concerned for him, but said nothing more. Pregnancy was hard work, after all. The 'copter put the cake on the plate and poured the syrup over it and then brought it over with a spork. "Here you go, gorgeous." The ghost rubbed Primacron's back a little. "Make sure you rest when you get home, alright?"

"Mm, keep rubbing there; that makes it feel better," The god rolled his shoulders and started using his chopsticks to eat the pancakes. He sliced with them as easily as Purgatory would use a spork and knife.

The 'copter nodded and he kept rubbing Primacron's back in circular motions. The ghost kept this up for a while before he stopped and asked, "there, does that feel any better?"

"It feels better if you keep—" Primacron suddenly leaned over for a good half minute before he settled down and sat back up, "—keep rubbing. I think it's working on loosening that tensor."

Purgatory nodded and he sat down beside Primacron and kept rubbing that area as his god ate. He looked concerned and then he said softly, "maybe you should save Circuit for another day? This doesn't seem like normal pains."

Primacron slapped the chopsticks down when he was done. "If I don't go today, Unicron will eat it. That world has been on my list for the last thousand years. I have to get it destroyed and seeded before Unicron's stupid herald—the same bot who killed _you_—gets to it on their list. I know they have one. I accidentally downloaded it when Unicron attacked my ship all those years ago."

The ghost sighed and then he nodded against his better judgment. He knew when Primacron's mind was set it was hard to change it. "Alright... just be careful, alright?"

The seeker squinted and leaned on the kitchen table again. "It will take me about six hours to reach the planet, so don't worry if I'm gone for a day. Give me three, then come looking, all right?"

The 'copter nodded at that and he went to the fridge then and pulled out a box, then came back over. "Well I was hoping that I'd be able to convince you to stay home.... but since you're insistent, take this with you." He set the box down and it smelled like food. "All your favorites. Made them yesterday, so they'll be fresh still."

Primacron looked up and smiled. "Oh, you didn't have to go to all that trouble..." He covered his face, and the 'copter could tell he was blushing.

The 'copter waved his finger teasingly. "A pregnant bot on a long trip will get most irritable if he has nothing to eat for an entire day, don't you think?" he teased. The 'copter leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "you take care of yourself, alright? And the brat," he reached over and gave Primacron's chest a gentle rub.

The god's chest plates were warmer than usual, but not by much. He leaned on Purgatory in a sudden fit of affection and kissed his cheek. "I should shower and prepare to leave," he said and subspaced the lunch box with a smile.

Purgatory rubbed his bond's shoulder a little and then reached down to scoop Primacron up. "Then at least allow me to carry you," he grinned and he started walking up to the bathroom to go and wash.

"Eeep!" The god looked uncomfortable as they went up the stairs. He curled into his bond's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, tense at first and then gradually relaxing. The 'copter held him close and he rubbed his back a little as he walked. Once in the bathroom, he set Primacron down on his feet and turned the taps on. The ghost started to wash the seeker without a second thought.

Primacron leaned against the wall as he was washed. The ghost noticed that he was far more passive than usual... everything seemed off about him today.

"Mmh, tired, I wish I could put this stupid planet off..." The god leaned on the larger mech, "I want a homebirth, Purgatory. No medics, no nurses hovering...just us. Medics make me nervous, and that'll slow me down. I just know it...I'll need to relax."

"Of course," Purgatory smiled and wrapped his arms around Primacron as the water rained down on them. He kissed the god's crown and said softly, "it's your choice how you want to bring our son into the world. I'll do my best to be your..." he snickered, "midwife."

Primacron snickered at that and he started to sponge Purgatory off, but he was very obviously not in a sexual mood. "It's the lack of sleep. I'll probably be in desperate need of you when I return, though."

"Mmm... I'd like that," Purgatory grinned and rubbed Primacron's back some more as he was washed. He kissed Primacron again on the crown and then said, "don't be gone too long, okay?"

Primacron leaned against the wall again, "I won't." He started to rinse himself off and then all of a sudden he threw up everywhere, all over the shower. "Slaggit, I thought I was over this!" he snarled.

Purgatory looked alarmed and he just guided Primacron away from the mess so it would wash down the drain. The 'copter then tugged Primacron out so he could dry him as the shower washed the rest of the vomit away. "Don't worry about it.... at least it was in the shower."

The god chewed a bleach tablet to get the taste out of his mouth. "But it wasted your lovely breakfast..." the seeker looked far too upset for something so insignificant. "I wish Cronus was here. I'd force him to eat it just to amuse myself."

The 'copter rubbed Primacron down with a big, fluffy towel and said, "I'll make sure to make you a pancake when you get home then to make up for the lost one." He rubbed the god's back and then his front and long limbs.

The god breathed deep and leaned on Purgatory as he was rubbed down, enjoying the attention. He was clingy and reluctant to leave, but after a time he made himself go. "I'll take some charcoal before I go... it lasts me all day."

"I packed some in your box," the 'copter winked. "I figured you might need some if you got sick again." He finished rubbing his god down and then just held him. It was clear he was reluctant to let Primacron leave....

"I'd better get going," Primacron blew his bond a kiss and did a shimmy against the doorframe, "My body is your wonderland when I return, mea amor."

The 'copter growled at him and molested him a little over the bondlink. "Don't make me rape you before you leave."

Primacron looked like the attack over the bondlink hurt, but he laughed afterward and molested the 'copter back, "I'd _never_ do that, goodness me. I'm innocent." He smirked and snapped his fingers to warp out to his ship.

Purgatory watched Primacron go and he waved as he did... but he felt incredibly uneasy. The 'copter rubbed his own arms and dried up before he went to absorb his mind in a good databook.... there was no way around it.

* * *

When Primacron returned from the raid, he looked incredibly agitated and he did not stop to say hello to his bondmate as he passed. The 'copter looked at him in shock as he went straight to their room and slammed the door behind him as if angry about something.

When Primacron was angry like that, Purgatory had learned to stay the heck out of his way until he calmed down on his own, for the most part. But since Primacron was pregnant right now, the 'copter felt that he ought to follow him, so he opened the door and saw Primacron sitting in a foetal position, gasping in pain. He looked like he had injured his back rather horridly. Worst still, he was cussing under his breath, which was unusual in itself.

The 'copter knew straight away that something was very wrong.

"Primacron? What happened?" he checked his back... nothing seemed to be wrong there, not even his wings were out of alignment, which could cause tremendous pain for flyers.

"Nothing. I just took a hit from a missile. You know how those can knock my neural network out of synch and leave me in pain for a day," the god hissed. "When will people learn a nuke won't hurt me?"

"Heh, people never learn," Purgatory moved his hand over Primacron's back and inside it to find the kinks in his neural line to help ease the pain... but he found none! That was unusual right there. "Strange, there are no kinks in your line..."

Suddenly, and explosion of fluid just sprayed out of the god's chest through the gaps, all over his hands, all over his drawn up knees and all over his stomach. Primacron fell over on his side, groaning in obvious pain.

Purgatory's optics widened at that and he grabbed Primacron before he fell on the floor. _'No WAY! He's already in labour?! But he's only fifty years old, that's impossible!'_ he rambled in his mind, but opening the god's Spark chamber and taking one look was enough to confirm that he indeed was and he swore.

This was _not good._

The 'copter warped them to the medbay and laid Primacron down on the medical berth, "Primacron, you're in labour. When you feel the Spark move, push as hard as you can okay?" he instructed, remembering what he had read when he had learned Primacron was pregnant. Outwardly he remained calm and tried his hardest to remember what he'd learned about helping a mech in labour… but in his mind he was _terrified. _A Sparkling as young as the one that was demanding to enter the world had a slim chance of surviving.

"Are you slagging insane? It hasn't been a century! I've leaked fluids before!" Primacron snarled, but then a pulse shot through the god's body and he turned over onto his stomach, knees to his chest as if trying to keep it in. The god's telepathy was going crazy as several random beakers exploded into shards.

"I know." Purgatory said, wincing as something exploded behind him and he grabbed Primacron's shoulders, pulling him up as carefully as he could. "Primacron, you have _got_ to do as I tell you, okay? It's coming now whether you want it to or not! You've got to push it out!"

"It'll die!" Primacron roared.

"As if I'll let that happen!" Purgatory snarled back.

"Primus would," the seeker spat back as a wall started to crack to their left. Primacron grit his fangs and he looked like he was trying so hard to keep the child in his Spark, but his body was doing all the work for him and forcing the god to push.

"Your brother knows I'll send every single one of his brats to the _Pit_ if he lets him die, because I told him that myself," Purgatory growled lowly and he put his hands on Primacron's knees to push them away from the god's chest a bit so he could see how far the tiny Spark was. "Just a bit more..." he said more to himself because his bondmate was not co-operating.

Suddenly, Primacron wrapped his hands blindly around Purgatory's throat as if to strangle him and his optics went wild during the last few seconds of the Spark emerging into the world. It was tiny and dim, probably the size of a pea scaled to match their size, but Primacron didn't look at it. He let go of the 'copter's throat and laid back afterward, his face smeared with tears he'd shed out of sheer agony.

Purgatory managed to keep his optics online and ignored the deadly hands around his throat. He had to focus right now on every single piece of knowledge he knew about Sparks to keep this tiny one alive. The 'copter caught the tiny Spark in his hand the second it was out of Primacron's and ran over to an incubator. He knew that this Spark would not survive if he didn't act _fast_. He put the tiny life in the incubator and charged the protons, then zapped the Spark, making it brighter. He continued to do so until the fluid around the little Spark turned orange, like the fluid in a Spark, chamber and turned to plasma. The tiny Spark flickered for a second, but then glowed brighter once more. As soon as it was stable, the 'copter sighed in deep relief.

For now, the Sparkling was safe.

Purgatory picked up a clean cloth off the bench and went over to Primacron, looking very worried. His fuel pump was pumping so hard it was a wonder the god didn't hear it. "Hey," he beckoned softly, cleaning his chest and stomach up.

"Did the damn thing die?" Primacron asked coldly.

Purgatory felt Primacron's pain though their link and realised that Primacron wasn't himself, or he would have been very upset at that comment.

"No." He replied, finishing wiping the fluids off and shutting his chest plates with a click. "Rest, Primacron. That was hard on you."

Primacron rattled off a planet's designation number to Purgatory. "They're the ones with the nukes. I had to leave... and they must die." Then, he turned his head away and offlined his optics.

Purgatory sighed and rubbed his chest a little gently. He was getting used to tapping Primacron's chest and feeling pulses, and they hadn't even decided on what to call the guy! He made sure the god was okay before going over to check on the tiny Spark. It would be many years before it could leave that incubation chamber.

Once Primacron was asleep, Purgatory sat down heavily in the chair beside the incubator, and sighed deeply. Never in his life had he ever saved a life, but he knew how to from his research. Never once had a life been so important to him to save… but the Sparkling was not out of the danger zone yet.

Purgatory looked at the chamber where the little Sparkling was floating in the fluid. He reached out and touched the glass with one hand and then looked back at Primacron on the table. He could feel Primacron's despair through the bond… and he looked back at the little Sparkling, and said softly:

"No matter what, I will make sure you live."

* * *

Purgatory took Primacron up to their bedroom after he had made sure he was alright. The god was still out of it and refused to speak, and Purgatory did not blame him. The 'copter bundled him up in his favourite thick blanket before he went and mixed him some silver soup to eat when he felt like it, along with some rust sticks.

Then, the 'copter went back downstairs to the lab to check on their Sparkling. He looked at it sadly and sighed.

"There's such thing as being _too_ early," he said softly, more to himself than anything.

He checked the Sparkling's readings one more time before he left him alone for a few hours to check on Primacron.

* * *

Several months had passed since the child's untimely birth, and Purgatory was working as hard as he could to both keep the spark alive and to make sure Primacron was okay too, but it was hard. He wanted to be with his bondmate and he wanted to make sure his child would live, but it was getting harder and harder, and Primacron wasn't making it easy, either. Right now, the 'copter had made sure the sparkling was good before he mixed up some silver soup, and opened the door to his shaded room with his god. "Hey, hungry?"

Primacron wasn't in the bed; he was sitting on the windowsill huddled under blankets that make him look like a child sitting in the cold light of the black hole's accretion disk glow. "I'll eat anything you prepare, my ghost." He smiled only slightly, as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Feeling better?" Purgatory replied and passed the bowl to him as he sat down beside his god. Inwardly he hoped he was so he could come down and see the child they created... little did he know that that was a foolish thought.

The god shrugged the blanket off his arms so he could hold the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. Both quivered slightly in his hands—a sign that he was not totally recovered yet, but he ate just fine.

"I'm still having pains in my Spark," he frowned and ate some more soup, "they're annoying."

"I see..." The 'copter sighed and smiled a little, "at least you can move now."

The 'copter watched his god eat for a moment before he turned and looked out the window at the black hole, and he kind of smiled a little at it because black holes were in a sense the very essence of darkness.

"I still can't walk from here to my throne. I warp if I need to, but that tires me just as much. It's frustrating. I want to run and move freely again, and not have pain in my chest. Giving birth feels like someone is ripping your sense of self apart. You know... it is losing a piece of yourself," Primacron spoke softly.

The ghost eyed him and then looked back out the window before he turned back to look at the god. "I wouldn't know. I have never given birth and I have never seen it before me until you gave birth to our kid." He sighed, "let me get to the point: when you are well again, will you come and see him?"

The seeker took his time with the last of the soup out of the bowl and scraping out all the silver shavings. He was stalling and it was very obvious. The discomfort showed on his face despite his attempt to keep his expression composed. He was chewing his bottom lip, and that was an unconscious nervous gesture. "The Sparkling's condition changes from day to day. It might not be a good time."

Purgatory frowned at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, not really sure what Primacron was getting at. He didn't want to jump the gun and assume things, but inwardly... did the god mean what he thought he meant?!

Primacron shivered and moved his knees to his chest while he snuggled back into the blankets, which was a clear indicator that he wasn't moving from where he was sitting.

"...what do you want me to say?" he replied in a very dangerous tone.

Purgatory glared at him. "Tell me." He demanded in his own very dangerous tone.

"Hmph!" the god turned his back and leaned against the windowsill sideways, an action basically saying that Purgatory was dismissed.

"So, you're just going to abandon your own son because you don't know if he's going to live? Is that it?" The ghost told Primacron's back, and his tone was so cold it was a wonder Primacron didn't grow icicles on himself.

The seeker leapt off the windowsill, the blankets flying off like shrouds, and he hurled the now empty soup bowl at Purgatory, "How _dare_ you!" he snarled.

The 'copter caught the bowl in his hand deftly and snarled back, "well it's the truth, isn't it?!" he was shaking with rage and it was taking all of his will power not to punch Primacron where he stood. "I thought you'd know better than to do something like that!"

"I thought _you_ knew _me_ better than this," the god sounded hurt, but his face was cold. It was the same face mortals often saw before they died by his hand.

"I thought I did, too. Clearly I don't." Purgatory shrugged like he didn't care, but he was feeling pretty hurt right now. "You've hated the fact that I've been going down there every day to care for our son because I couldn't be with you, and I had hoped that you'd go down there to see him yourself. Clearly I was wrong."

Primacron grimaced and it looked like he was in pain, but he didn't indicate whether it was mental or physical until he turned away and planted a hand on the wall. Then, he spoke very softly, but it was heard easily in the quiet of the room. "You are not a god who grew attached to someone so fragile in comparison to yourself... someone whose life ended right in front of you. And when something hurts that way, you don't want to repeat what caused the pain. I can't go through it again, Purgatory. I can't."

Purgatory got that message right away when he realised what Primacron was talking about, and he felt like an ass for assuming. Anyone who knew him well knew that abandonment was a huge issue for him and one he always reacted emotionally on... and he had guessed wrongly that Primacron was just abandoning his own son. But now, he took a deep breath and sighed before saying, "when he's out of the danger the child, will you come and see him then? When he's guaranteed to live, will you?"

The god let his forehead touch the wall and scrunched his face so hard the plating vibrated. {{_If he dies, it means I have betrayed him. Mothers give life; they don't cause its end!}}_

_{{And fathers are the support of that life,}}_ Purgatory replied quietly. {{_They exist to help make sure the mother and child are alive and happy. And that is exactly what I have been trying to do for you _and_ him.}}_ He paused and then said out loud, "I hate being away from you, but I'd hate myself worse if I let that child die. I can't let that happen, Primacron."

Purgatory saw Primacron's cheek plates move and he knew his bond was smiling. "He needs his father more than his mother does right now. I... I will go when we're sure he'll live." The god paused, and then said, "if he does die, I will come and see the remains. I just—I-I just can't go down there and watch that Spark fizzle out if that is what Primus wants."

The ghost came over to his god and put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled a little. "Then we have a deal?" he asked.

Primacron shuddered and wiped his optics before he nodded.

The 'copter realised then just how much this was hurting Primacron... that he felt like he had failed. The ghost rubbed his back a little and said, "get some rest, you need it okay? I'll be back shortly."

The god turned and leaned on the 'copter instead of the wall, clearly in need of a hug. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid he will die... and I'm afraid he will have no quality of life if he _does_ live. What if he can't interface into a body? What if he's missing organelles?" The seeker continued to ramble on about every single problem that could happen.

Purgatory pulled him close and held him tightly, and he let Primacron go on and on until he had finished. After he did, he said quietly, "all my life I have taken lives to gain knowledge of Sparks, not caring about the lives I ruined. I still don't care... but the knowledge I gained... for once I'm using it for something that really means something to me." He cupped Primacron's cheek in his hand and looked him in the eyes, "he _will_ live. He _will_ be healthy. I'm not going to let him _not_ be!"

Primacron's optics were misty around the edges, but he smiled after a moment and said, "then tend to him. I need to lie down some more. Fighting wears me out as much as the mind-blowing overloads you cause me."

The ghost snickered at that and he kissed Primacron lightly on the lips, {{_I'll bring you some truffles when you wake up.}}_ He pulled back and then let himself fall through the floor down to the lab.

* * *

"_Slag_," The 'copter snarled as the Sparkling's readings started to redline. The ghost ran around to get a formula ready in a beaker to insert into the tank, trying to save his son's life.

Once the last chemical was added, with precision despite Purgatory's heightened emotional state, he dumped the contents of the beaker into the spark's tank. He waited with bated breath and for one terrifying moment, he thought it hadn't worked. But then the Sparkling's pulse slowly rose back up into the orange and then green mode, and the 'copter slumped on his chair in front of it with a deep sigh of relief.

Once he had calmed down, he looked up at the tank and reached out to touch the glass, and smiled a little. "You're a fighter, kiddo, aren't you?"

The Sparkling glowed in reply.

* * *

(AN - Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? :P )


	30. Mixed Blessings

_(AN - Things happened. Big things I couldn't control. Hopefully now I'll be able to finish this fic. Enjoy chapter 30! )_****

30 – Mixed Blessings

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies

- Green Day – Jesus Of Suburbia

* * *

The years slowly passed and the child grew as normally as he could in the tank of plasma. Every now and then, Purgatory would talk to him and watch the spark glow in reply, it seemed, as though he understood every word.

Eventually, ten years passed, and the sparkling was alive and growing rapidly. This made Purgatory very happy, but there was still one little problem. Primacron had still not gone down to see him. The 'copter knew by now that Primacron would go down when he was ready… and he hoped that maybe this year was that time.

The ghost walked into the lab quietly then and he looked surprised to see Primacron there. "Primacron?" He said softly to try and not startle him. He had no idea of what had happened in there.

Primacron was sitting with his shoulders hunched and stiff, as if he was trying to stay very still. It was a while before the god spoke; "He spoke."

"He did?" Purgatory came over to look at the chamber and check his readings, then smiled, "wow... that's incredible. Normally it takes a lot longer for a sparkling to gain consciousness..." he looked at Primacron, "hey, what's wrong?"

The seeker covered his face with one hand and rubbed his chest with the other, "Nothing. I'm happy." He turned away in embarrassment.

The 'copter sat down beside Primacron and pulled the seeker into his lap to hug him and rub his back, "I'm glad." He looked at the kid and smiled at him, "he is strong. Very strong."

The god hid his face against Purgatory's shoulder and it got wet after a few moments from tears. "He called me 'mother.' He knows who I am. How can he when he wasn't aware enough to recognize my Spark while he was inside it?"

"It's instinct," the ghost replied and he continued to rub Primacron's back, "I... knew, when I saw my mother. I just knew who she was despite never meeting her. This child is the same," he nodded to the sparkling; "he knows who you are because he was a part of you."

Primacron looked at the little Spark in the incubation chamber. He touched the glass, to see if he'll get another reaction, "That is something I won't experience myself. No parents... but... this one... he will have them." He looked up after he had wiped his face clean, "Are you sure he will survive?"

Purgatory nodded at that, "neither... and he will survive now." The 'copter smiled at Primacron, "he was past the danger zone, but he still needs more time. But we can relax more now."

The god frowned, "When will it be safe to touch him?"

"At 75 years he can be held for a short period of time, so not right now."

"I can't even reach inside now and..." the god looked a little irritated and went quiet, his eyes focused on the tank, "I shouldn't have left that morning... I should have stayed home."

Purgatory hugged Primacron some more and kissed his crown, "couldn't be helped, I guess..." he sighed and then noticed some fluid of Primacron's chest. "Primacron, why is your chest leaking?"

The god leaned back, "I don't know. Late plasma?" He opened his chest plates to look and his fuel nozzles, which were normally folded back and laid flat, were engorged and the tips were standing VERY erect, "What in the...!"

The ghost looked down and he was extremely surprised, "Um..." he had never seen the likes of that before, "what... the heck is going on with your fuel nozzles?"

Primacron curiously squeezed one and it sprayed all over the 'copter, which means it also splatted back all over the god. He looked alarmed and leapt back off his bond's lap, but when he raised his hand to his mouth and licked some off, he blinked in surprise, "Energon."

The ghost wiped himself off and then looked up at Primacron, "why would they fill up with energon like that?" He blinked a bit and then said, "you might want to look that up."

"In a minute," he wiped himself off with the back of his cape since he can bathe later, and then he went back to the tank and looked inside, {{Can you hear me?}}

The sparkling glowed a little in response.

"He seems to hear me if I speak telepathically," Primacron said softly and seemed to ponder about it for a moment, then he looked sad, "This is the first time I've really been aware of how long a decade can be... now that it separates me from him. I don't like it. He shouldn't be so alone."

"He doesn't have to be," The 'copter smiled and kissed Primacron on the cheek, "because you can come down here and teach him things, since you can talk to him."

"What if he realises he hates me for giving birth too soon?" It was a childish sounding remark, but Purgatory could tell it was a genuine fear of Primacron's, given his past history with toys.

"I don't think he would," the 'copter replied and he took Primacron's hand and said, "come on, shall we let the little one sleep? And we still need to name him, you know."

"Don't get me started on names. I've written lists and none seem right. I guess it will just come to us eventually." The God leaned on Purgatory for a moment before he went back to the incubation chamber, "Good night..." he kissed his fingertips and touched the glass, his expression a little sad.

"Lists huh? I wanna see," The 'copter joked and he wrapped an arm around Primacron's waist when he stood up, "you can come back down and see him whenever you like."

"I plan to," The seeker looked up at his bondmate and unsubspaced a piece of rolled up paper. As they walked out, he let it unroll, and it spilled all the way down the hall in a neverending roll!

"Okay, let's have a..." Purgatory watched it roll down the hall. He looked at the list and snickered, "you really went all out didn't you?"

Primacron grinned a bit sheepishly. There were millions of names all penned out in his neat, though stylistic handwriting, "None of them seem right, though. Should we keep it in case our little one needs help finding names?"

"May as well," The 'copter smiled and he held up the groceries, "hey, let's go upstairs and eat this. I brought a special desert that just came out."

The God's expression brightened at that, "I am a little hungry..." He looked back at the incubation tank glowing softly in the light of his tiny sparkling's light, then walked out.

Purgatory wrapped his arm around Primacron's waist and walked with him, "you know... we keep saying the same word in relation to our child."

"We do?"

"Mm, he was still in the danger _zone_, he was still in the_ zone_ where he was not viable..." Purgatory winked at Primacron, "we keep saying 'zone'."

Primacron chuckled at that and struggled with the paper to roll it back up, "Zone... it's also a word of power. It sounds like thunder, doesn't it?"

"He is a strong kid, so he needs a strong name," The ghost smiled at him, "so, how about it?"

"I like it," The God smiled, "I knew I should have just asked you first, but I was afraid we'd fight over a name."

"_Well,_ if I had to go over that enormous list with you, I think we would have," Purgatory chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, but he was a bit relieved too... "even so... it's always best for names to come naturally. And this one did, so we're lucky."

"Zone is perfect for him. It sounds like something we'd name a child, anyway. It's not a word some other mech on Cybertron is going to come up with. I'd kill them if they did."

"Indeed... a unique name is perfect for a little godling,"

The god stopped all of a sudden and held his chest when he leaked again.

"Do you have a pump?" He asked in a rather irritated tone. The 'copter didn't blame him.

"I believe we brought one... it should be in the nursery with the rest of the supplies. One second." He put the groceries down and slipped through the ceiling for a moment, and then came back with it, "here you go."

Primacron took it and shamelessly opened his chest plates, then he attached a clamp to each nozzle.

"Now I know what's going on... it's to feed Zone. Nozzle feeding hasn't been in fashion for a million years. But I plan to." The god turned it on and made a face when the clamps squeezed down and started MILKING him. He made a few hilarious faces from the strange sensation.

"Aah... no wonder I didn't know about it." He looked inside his own chest and saw his own nozzles, but they were greyed out and dead. Since he _was_ dead, he was infertile, and therefore would never need to use his own nozzles. He sighed though; he would never know what it was like...

Then looked up to see Primacron making hilarious faces and he laughed a little, "you look so glamorous right now."

"I'm sure," The god walked into their bedroom to sit down, and suddenly he was very placid, as if he had just had several shots of gourmet. It was a natural reaction, but it was the same face he had when he was receiving a blow job!

Purgatory looked at him and stared at the god, "er..." well, interesting reaction. He snickered and came over to look at the energon Primacron was pumping out, "wow, that's a lot of energon."

Primacron laid back and rubs his forehead, "I don't know whether to have an overload or go to sleep." The machine beeped when the energon cubes were full, so he shut it off and his nozzles were very floppy for a moment before they sprung back into their natural coiled positions inside his chest.

The ghost took the cubes and looked at them curiously before he sat them down, "interesting. This energon looks different from normal low or high grade..." he looked at Primacron then and kissed him on the cheek, "come on, let's eat and then rest."

The seeker nodded and turned onto his side, letting his head rest on his bond's thigh, "I hope Zone won't be one of those Sparklings that somehow looks nothing like his parents... that happens, sometimes, if there are strange colours in their genetics..."

The 'copter snickered at that and he kissed Primacron on the cheek, "I hope not either," He winked and then grasped Primacron's hand to tug him into the bedroom. He pulled out the box from his grocery bag and opened the thermal case to reveal frozen flux and oil mixed together, "here it is!"

Primacron's optics glimmered at the sight, "That looks delicious... have you tried it yet?"

"They were giving out samples, so yes. It was delicious," he scooped out a spoonful and held it out for Primacron to eat.

The god leaned forward all demure-like and slowly ate the mix off the spoon with his mouth. His optics lit up, "Mm! That is fantastic!" Primacron dipped the spoon into the ice and held it out for Purgatory to take this time.

The 'copter leaned over and ate it off the spoon. He licked his lips and then kissed Primacron on the cheek with cold lips from the ice just to be annoying.

Primacron let out a startled squeak at the cold lips, which caused him to loose his grip on the store spoon, and some ice oil splat on his face and chin stud.

"Awww," the ghost licked it off his chin and said, "don't lose your grip, honey." He ate some more.

"Those spoons aren't mine, that's why." He adjusted his grip... then flicked some of the icy treat all over Purgatory, "Oh, how clumsy of me," the seeker smirked and started to lick some off.

"It's not the stores fault your fingers are longer than the norm," the 'copter winked and he snickered when he was licked. It tickled a little, so he ate some more of the delicious desert. He wrapped an arm around Primacron's waist and continued to eat his half of the desert, "how are you recovering, anyway? You look a lot better as of late."

"I'm still sore now and then. My energy isn't nearly what it normally is. It's improving slowly." He dipped his spoon in and ate one more bite before he set it aside and curled up on his side.

"That's good to know," The ghost finished his share too and he quickly warped downstairs to put it in the freezer, then he came back upstairs to lay down with Primacron on the bed. He had missed that when Zone was still in danger of dying. He pulled the blankets up and snuggled up to the seeker.

Primacron rubbed his chest and sighed, "I miss feeling him here," he said softly.

The 'copter reached over and put his hand over Primacron's chest to rub it a little, "I can imagine so," the 'copter said and he then said softly, "he was only there for half the time he should be... it's natural you'd miss it."

Primacron shifted closer so his forehead touched his bond's and snuggled a bit against him. "What if I can't do it? What if... what if I can't be a mother? I don't want to hurt this one...he's us, Purgatory. I've hurt people all my life, what if a twist of fate means I do the same to him?"

"It's different this time," Purgatory replied and he wrapped his arms around his bondmate to rub Primacron's back a little, "I think that desire has a roll in how we treat people... I'm sure we'll get there. We just have to be careful."

"I could still hurt you," The god said, and little did Purgatory know that those words were almost prophecy. "I think my programming is still readjusting. I'm talking foolish," the god made a face and kissed the 'copter, "I should sleep."

"Maybe..." the 'copter shook his head and spooned against Primacron's back when the seeker rolled over, resting his head on the seeker's shoulder and kissing his neck, "but I also have the capacity to forgive you, remember." He kissed him again, "sleep well, gorgeous."

Primacron patted Purgatory's aft in understanding before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Purgatory awoke later on that night to find his bondmate missing. The 'copter blinked in surprise, since his god had needed his sleep for a while now, and he wondered what could have prompted him to awaken from his slumber.

The 'copter sat up and stretched, then reached out across the bond to see where his god was. He found him in the lab with Zone... which made him smile. The 'copter checked the security cameras to make sure, but he blinked when he saw his god dip his hands into the tank.

"Primacron, you fool..." he grumbled and went down there.

Primacron was sitting at the tank with his head on one arm, the other wrapped around the bottom of the incubation chamber, fast asleep. The 'copter wasn't too happy with Primacron doing what he did... but it was a sweet sight to see Primacron with his child. He snapped a picture of it and wrapped a blanket around Primacron before leaving him there for now.

It was 24 hours later before the 'copter sensed Primacron even beginning to wake up. He was glad; that meant that his god had finally had a restful sleep.

The 'copter came downstairs with a tray of food, which he sat on the table before he looked at Primacron with folded arms, "good evening, sleepy head."

The seeker rubbed the side of his face and sat up, yawning, and looked down at the blanket around him. He flashed a small, sheepish smile, "don't you mean good- Oh... Goodness, I didn't intend to fall asleep... but your face is a welcome sight to wake up to." He chuckled and then reached out for a rust stick.

"You slept well, so I'm going to hold off on my rant about touching Zone," The 'copter winked, "but I need to cycle the plasma now, so you're gonna have to move, gorgeous."

"He needed me, Purgatory. He was alone, even though he doesn't know what lonely is," he moved to another stool, looking a bit grumpy.

"I understand," the 'copter picked up the blanket and he put it back over Primacron's shoulders when he shifted, and he said, "you'll be able to touch him again soon enough, I promise." He drew back then and went to the tank to change the plasma.

"If you have to put him in a smaller chamber to do that, can I at least hold it? He might be frightened." Primacron asked.

The ghost nodded, "alright, come over here." He started to cycle the plasma and he prepared the smaller container beside it. "Just scoop him out and put him straight inside here."

The god nodded and did so, gently but quick so he won't touch the air, then he said in an amused tone, "I'm sure you never imagined using your Spark knowledge for this. Didn't you used to raise clones in chambers like this?"

"No, I never did." The 'copter chuckled and nodded, "you're right. I kept sparks in chambers like this, normally small ones." Once the larger chamber was empty, the ghost set it to auto clean before he started to fill it with new plasma.

Primacron cradled the smaller chamber on his palms so it won't slosh too much, "I'd like to build his protoform... unless you already have one."

"I don't have one just yet. I was going to order one... but if you want to make one, go ahead." Purgatory smiled at him, "I wouldn't know where to start."

The god chuckled, "I'm old, I've seen how it's done. They're just blank slates whose shape is determined by the genes in the Sparkling." Primacron looked over to where he had piles of spare parts laying around. Some big enough to fit Cronus, some little enough to fit Minicons... and some just the right size for a Sparkling. It looked morbid as all hell, but they were once parts he used to build his creations... protoforms are even simpler than building a whole new mech.

The 'copter looked over as well as the tank filled and charged up to the right levels so the sparkling would be warm when it got in, like a hot bath. The 'copter then said, "well, I'm sure you'll have fun building that. You can transfer Zone now, too."

Primacron looked down at the little tube in his hands and nodded reluctantly. The God put the end of the tube into the chamber and pushed the button that popped the lid, and then pulled back. The suction of the motion should empty it without Zone even feeling the motion, and none of that falling like a waterfall feeling either, "I feel like I should to make up for having him too soon. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Purg patted Primacron's shoulder and he watched as Zone entered the chamber. THAT woke him up and he glowed brightly as he did. The 'copter smiled at him and said, "how about we both give him the attention he deserves?"

Primacron grinned, "I'd like that." The God looked at the chamber, and Purgatory heard him speak telepathically, {{Don't worry, Zone, you just took a little ride.}}

{{Mother... Father!}} Zone said, sounding confused. Purgatory, however, looked incredibly shocked at the tiny voice he had just heard, "did he just...?"

"He's been talking to me a lot. You can't hear it?" Primacron looked very surprised that his bondmate couldn't hear the voice like he could.

"I only just heard him now..." The 'copter said softly, his optics wide. He got all teary and he wiped his face, "that's amazing..."

The seeker leaned on Purgatory. He looked very proud, "He knows who we are and if he's awake, he knows we're in the room."

{{We're right here, Zone.}} Primacron touched the glass, and Zone followed his finger. Purgatory smiled at that, "he did that a lot for me... but I have never heard him speak before. That's precious..." He kissed his bondmate and hugged him.

{{He's a little godling, what do you expect?}} The God grinned, "Perhaps I should begin to educate him just a bit before he has his body. Because of who he is... he'll face danger. He needs to know how to protect himself, how to hide, how to call us... just in case."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." The 'copter grinned, and he kissed Primacron again, "educate our adorable son... he's gonna need it, Primacron."

Primacron leaned his head back so he could kiss Purgatory upside down, "He is a blank slate, so it will be interesting. I can teach him while we assemble the protoform."

The ghost kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around him, "mm, me too. I look forward to seeing what he becomes." He smiled at the sparkling and then looked back at Primacron, "but for now... we should leave him to rest. Sparklings need a lot of sleep."

" I know what I feel up for... but not in here. He won't be exposed to any of that." The God smirked and slid away from his bondmate, stealing a rust stick that he blowjobed as he walked towards the door.

"Oh my..." The 'copter purred and he followed Primacron out of the room, then snuck a grope on his aft, "and how are you going to stop me from playing in here?"

"I never said yes!" Primacron pretended to struggle with the rust stick in his mouth, which meant he bit it by accident and the other piece went flying and broke one of the lamps. The God cracked up laughing.

"Oops," Purgatory snickered and he leaned down to suck on Primacron's throat and molest his wing, {{too bad, you're mine now, pretty god.}}

Because he was laughing and being pleasured at the same time, Primacron let out an interesting squeak-SNORT sound, {{You sly spook, you.}} He reached back and honked Purgatory's aft in response.

The 'copter purred at that and snickered at the sound, "how cute. And of course I'm sly... I'm your evil bondmate." The 'copter bit him on the throat and made sure to leave marks before he groped between Primacron's legs.

The God popped his codpiece off so it knocked over the remains of the lamp his rust stick broke. "Goodness, I have trouble keeping my parts together around you."

"So it seems," The 'copter grinned evilly and he groped Primacron's port and jack, shoving a couple of fingers up there to feel around while his other hand was sucked on. He growled at that and sucked on Primacron's wing tip, {{Mmm... and I have trouble keeping my hands to myself around you.}}

Primacron shivered. His port was wet and his jack was sparking, and his wingtips are hot, all indicators that he was raging horny, "Mmmh..." He shivered and reacheed back, pulling The 'copter's head over so he can fuck his mouth with a lewd kiss, "Make me scream, Purgatorio."

And Purgatory proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Primacron was passed out for the whole day, pretty much, because his systems had to cool off before he can even function, due to the incredible rounds of plugging he had with his bondmate. Most of the coolant is in his CPU to protect it. It's the next night, almost dawn, before he even moves.

The ghost came into their bedroom just as Primacron woke up. He had finished dinner and he grinned evilly at Primacron, "Oh my... the gorgeous god finally awakens."

"I can't feel my aft. You plugged me numb!" He reached down to check if he was lubed up or messy. When he saw that he wasn't, the God rolled over onto his stomach, "Backrub please..."

The 'copter snickered at that and he came over to rub Primacron's back, "I believe we have reached a new record. Making you numb."

"And I was out for twenty six hours..." The seeker purred loudly at the rub.

"Indeed... 26 hours and a numb aft. What beats that, I wonder?" The ghost asked as he rubbed in deeply.

"I suppose we'll know when we find it, but for now, let me state that your jack is..." he smirked, "epic and massive."

The 'copter grinned at that and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "mmm, and you have the most delicious port." He licked the seeker's cheek before continuing to rub him, "I made dinner."

Primacron smiled and kissed his bond's cheek, "It smells delicious-someday, I'll master the kitchen. Just...ignore the casserole that exploded," he chuckled, "Did you check on Zone?"

"I will, and I did. He's just fine, although I can't seem to hear him unless you're around." The 'copter kissed him back and then leaned up as he continued rubbing him.

"That's a little strange," One of the God's back struts clank as it was snapped back into alignment, and Primacron moaned in relief, like that was bothering him until just now.

"You did have an alignment issue there," Purgatory chuckled and fixed another one he felt, and then shook his head, "he must only be able to communicate to telepaths.

Primacron shrugged and let the ghost pop the struts back into alignment. "If we plugged again, you might realign me, but I think I'd never wake up again after another bout like that. Excellent way to die, though, plugged to death."

The 'copter laughed at that and he kissed Primacron again as he popped everything back into place, "mmmm, it would, but I don't want to kill you." He chuckled, "I made casserole tonight, your favourite kind."

"It smells delicious." He looked at it and laughed, "that's the same kind I blew up!"

"Really now?" Purgatory chuckled and he patted Prima's back, "all done; sit up and I'll get you a slice."

"I promise I won't set a pan on fire and in my panic, throw it out a window." The God said with a rather sheepish look.

"That explains the broken window," The 'copter laughed and he served Primacron a slice, "here you go gorgeous," he gave him a spork too.

The God took it and took a small, dainty bite, and paused for a moment, "I'll need to pump again soon."

The 'copter ate his own serving and he looked over at Primacron when he said that, "full nozzles again? Heh, I bet you'll be glad when Zone can actually drink it."

"My body seems to be producing the exact amount he'll want to drink," Primacron took a bite and swallowed before he continued, "Can you believe nozzle feeding is shunned on Cybertron? Fads are foolish. They even medicalise Spark birth. And people call me barbaric..."

"It's considered unhealthy because most mechs fuel up in that spot in their alt modes, and no one knows what goes on those fuel pumps." Purgatory shuddered, "but who knows? You could start a trend."

Primacron made a face, "My in-flight fuel line is above my Spark chamber." The seeker opened his spark chamber so his bondmate could see, "It's a common anatomical misconception that fuel nozzles touch other things. They don't...unless you're into that. I have to admit, I like having mine touched." The God had a look on his face that said he was blushing.

The ghost chuckled at that, "I see, well, I guess the rumours are really just that." The 'copter had a look at Primacron's and then reached into stroke around the bottom of it, "oh, like this?"

The God gasped loudly and almost choked on the food in his mouth, "You sneak!"

Purgatory laughed at that expression, "you lined yourself up for that, gorgeous." He pecked him on the cheek and then closed the god's chestplates so he wouldn't be tempted to molest him more.

"Imagine the messes we'd make if you did that while in the throes of passion, especially when I start nursing." The God finished off his slice and poured himself some coolant to wash it down, and then he let out a rather ill-mannered burp. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, "excuse me."

"Oh my," The 'copter laughed and he said, "heh, burp all you want." He kissed Primacron again and then sucked on his cheek spikes, {{you sexy god. It should be illegal to be as sexy as you.}}

"Speak for yourself, you sexy helicopter," he squirmed when his cheek spikes were sucked, "Oh, so burp, you say? Fine."

Purgatory grinned at that and sucked some more, and then he laughed hard when Primacron burped so loudly, "Oh my, that is sexy."

"You just enjoy it when I do things I normally consider rude," he nipped the 'copter's nose, "Tell me, can you do this?" He touched the tip of his own nose with his tongue.

"Indeed I do, it's funny," The 'copterlaughed and he gawked at Primacron doing that, "I don't think so." He tried, but his tongue was too short.

Primacron laughed and then warped away to return moments later with iced oil, "Dessert?"

"I won't say no to that," Purgatory smiled and dug in. As he watched Primacron's fingers go to work, he then said, "hey... why did you choose to have such long fingers?"

The God looked at his hand, "I... really didn't choose that. I thought hands were supposed to look like that. I had no other references to go by at the time. It's amusing how they fascinate people."

"They're unique, of course they would be fascinating... and since you've never wanted to pass on your genetics - well... before now I guess... they remain that way." The 'copter reached out and stroked the long fingers, "I like them. They're fun."

Primacron let his bond take his hand and smiled, "Who's to say Zone won't protoform with them?"

"True... but I hope he doesn't, to be honest," The ghost looked at him seriously, "a sparkling with hands like yours could seriously damage himself."

The seeker nodded, "Just as I did..."

"You hurt youself?" The 'copter said, surprised.

The God looked away, "imagine being vast, no borders, nothing to contain you... and over a few million years you realize you're shrinking. You go from all-seeing to only seeing half as much... and then a quarter... and then you're restricted to only your optics. You have this thing with appendages. How do you use them? What are they for? I had to learn, just as a Sparkling does. I had to crawl before I could walk, and I had to run before I discovered I could fly. And flying... it was the closest I had to feeling vast again until..." he blushed, "...until we bonded."

"I see..." Purgatory wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to kiss his cheek, "seems like you and I had very similar infancies... despite the vast differences."

"We were both alone...and afraid." The god leaned into him, "I don't want Zone to experience that. Not for a moment. Not ever."

"Neither." The ghost rubbed Primacron's side and he held him, "I want him to always feel safe and wanted. Everything we didn't get in our own early lives."

The ghost nodded, his face pained, "It was so painful… When I got there, the contractions... they were five minutes apart. They stayed that way for the rest of my time there. I didn't know why... I should have known, but I didn't. They were attacking me, and I tore people apart. The energon on me wasn't from the plasma sac rupture; it was from others I'd killed. And when that missile hit... The god held his chest, remembering the traumatic memory, "I thought I would die there, Purgatory... I thought I was going to die."

The 'copter held him tighter and he knew Primacron might get a little mad, but he said, "why didn't you call for me?" He said softly, "I know you're incredibly powerful... but you were in pain that day. You were scared... I never want you to feel like that, not ever."

The god made a face, "I thought I could handle it. Had I known it was labour, I would have... but when I realized I was still alive, I seeded the planet and got the Pit out of there. My pains were two minutes apart when I collapsed on my bed. My fear of the whole thing made the pain worse. It was an unknown. I honestly didn't believe I was giving birth until Zone was coming out of my body.

At least I had him naturally like I wanted... and he wasn't chopped out of me by a medic who is scalpel-happy with new mothers."

Purgatory nodded at that and he rubbed the god's back a little, "my only regret is that I couldn't be there for you as much as I would have liked... but I had to tend to Zone."

"I understand. I'm not angry. He's alive because of you, why should I be angry over that?" he smiled a little.

The 'copter smiled too, "I guess that's a big plus." The 'copter rubbed Primacron's back some more and cuddled him close, "it was worth it in the end."

"Sometimes I do wish I could go back and do it correctly, and know what I'm doing when I'm in labour. I still have to patch those cracks." He went back to his ice oil.

Purg finished his off too and he chuckled at the crack comment, "yes, you do. Your powers went a bit crazy."

"I was trying to keep him IN, even as I pushed. The worst part of it was after my sac ruptured, honestly. No more fluid cushion... and a tiny Sparkling..." he pushed his finger into a painful pressure point above his bond's Spark chamber. "Something akin to that."

The 'copter jolted back and rubbed his chest, "...ow." He muttered, "okay, I can forgive you for strangling me then."

"It was partly your fault I had to go through that." The god teased as he ate more ice oil, nearly going through the entire tub.

"Heh, don't blame me. If I had of known I could still get you pregnant I would have got myself sterilised... NOT that I regret impregnating you, my god." He winked, "I just wish I had of had more control over it."

"I think my brother did something. I can't see how a dead Spark can affect a live one." He kissed Purgatory, and his mouth was very cold.

"Yes, that pest of a broth-mmgff..." Purgatory kissed Primacron back and then said, "come on, we should sleep."

"Very well..." He stroked The 'copter's cheek and holds his gaze for a moment before he scooted over to clean up the plates and stuff on the bed.

The ghost smiled at him and watched as Primacron cleaned up. He kind of missed it when his bond was pregnant, too. There was something special and incredible about him carrying around a piece of them both inside his spark... "hey..." he said softly, "if you want to... one day... maybe we could try again?"

Primacron paused in mid-reach, and looked at him, "I'd like that..."

Purgatory rubbed the back of his head, "If I could do it once... maybe we could have luck twice?" He chuckled, "well, we'll see eh?"

"We'll see if that old myth about lightning is true," Primacron piled the dishes onto a tray, "Be right back."

The 'copter smiled at him, "one day." he winked as his god left. Moments later, he sensed something across the bond and he came down through the roof to the lab, where he sensed his God might be.

"Primacron, what's wrong?" He looked over at Zone because he thought the worst, but he was still there and glowing bright.

Primacron had his face in his hands and was crying, "He said... he said… He said he loved me."

The ghost blinked at that and then he smiled. He pulled Primacron into a hug and stroked his head, "I'm glad to hear it."

"He doesn't even know me. Not really."

Purgatory just rubbed Primacron's back and kissed him on the head, "maybe he knows you enough to love you."

The God was shaking, "he only knows my presence... my voice... what about when he's old enough to understand what I've done to two other people? What if he rejects me? Us?"

"You underestimate children, Primacron." The 'copter shook his head and smiled somewhat sadly, "children are surprisingly resourceful when it comes to that kind of thing..." he smiled over at Zone and said, "Believe in him, Primacron."

"I do... I have never been worried about another's opinion of me except when it is you or Zone." The god regained control of himself and discreetly wiped away the gold streaks on his face.

The ghost just held him close and made sure he was hidden so he could wipe away his tears in private. The 'copter rubbed Primacron's back and assured him it was okay to cry in front of him. He felt Primacron relax under his hands, and he said in a rough voice, "I must have dreamed of him some time before the universe... he couldn't exist otherwise."

"Really?" The 'copter blinked at him and he said, "does that mean unconsciously you wanted to be a mother one day?" He suddenly wondered if Primacron had ever dreamed of him before the universe...

"I don't know. I can't remember everything I dreamed, just as you probably don't when you wake up. You are something I remember dreaming about. The concept of you, at any rate... Primus and I seemed to come up with people together."

"How did that work? I mean... did you dream of wanting a lover or... someone who understood you?"

"Someone who wasn't a wishy-washy fool like my brother," Primacron smirked.

Purgatory laughed at that, "I see." He patted Primacron's back and then said, "come on, let's go and sleep. I think I should set up a berth down here, though... to stay close to him."

The God brightened up at that, "But we won't be filthy on it. A clean cushion, not the one we stain all the time. This is the celibacy area." He seemed to realise what he had just said and made a perturbed face.

The 'copter looked playfully horrified, "Awww... that's too bad." He pouted and then slipped his arms around Primacron, "I'll order one tomorrow."

" For now..." The seeker opened a cabinet and there was a spare cushion all rolled up. It was a rectangle that was used for medical purposes mostly, "Now we're right here in the event anything goes wrong."

The ghost nodded at that, but he said, "one moment," he slipped up through the roof and then came back down, and unsubspaced their thick blankets, since no matter what this area always stayed colder than the rest of the base.

Primacron smiled a bit softly at that and he sat sideways on the cushion, his legs curled up as he's prepared to lay curled in a ball.

The 'copter sat down and settled on his side. Then he pulled the blankets over them and settled down. He wrapped his arms around Primacron and kissed his neck.

"Mea amor," Primacron mumbled as he scooted closer to get comfortable and kissed Purgatory's hands. His eyes stayed fixed on Zone floating in the tub until he can't keep his optics lit any longer.


End file.
